


Dragon Age: Avengers

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 77
Words: 125,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Это ОЧЕНЬ старый текст. Он написан в те времена, когда Dragon Age: Inquisition еще не было, а Dragon Age II был новой игрой. Имейте, пожалуйста, в виду.Фик написан по завяке "Avengers Dragon Age-AU. Тони - Серый Страж, путешествующий с магом-Роджерсом". Ретеллинг игры же.Персонажи "Мстителей" частично выступают в роли самих себя, но больше все-таки в роли персонажей игры. Персонажи игры тоже выступают в роли самих себя. Во второй части текста автора больше, чем обоих канонов.Автор любит вставлять в текст отсылки ко всему на свете, музыку и прочее. А еще у него сомнительное чувство юмора.





	1. Part 1. Chapter 1

_Если хочешь изменить мир, лучше приступай к этому немедленно. Работы у тебя будет невпроворот._  
Dragon Age: Origins

 

\- А теперь, парень, ты станешь приносить сомнительную пользу Ордену те тридцать лет, которые скверна будет поедать тебя изнутри, - сказал ему пафосный бородач с серьгой в ухе.

По крайней мере, так Тони услышал.

Может, кто-то и велся на все эти "великая миссия", "древний орден", "остановить Мор" и "заставить Стражей древности гордиться", но у Тони был тренированный бесконечными интригами слух, Тони слышал то, что имелось в виду, а не то, что произносилось.

Поэтому он с оттяжкой сплюнул в пыль у мягких сапог назвавшегося Дунканом здоровяка и угрюмо спросил:  
\- Когда начинать?

Дункан огладил выбритую под лекало бородку, слишком щегольскую для того, кто большую часть жизни проводит в палатках и боях, и ответил:  
\- Да хоть прямо сейчас.

Пока что вся польза незнакомому, но заранее несимпатичному Ордену свелась к разыскиванию по всему военному лагерю (немаленькому, кстати) какого-то парня по имени Стив. Дункан соизволил сообщить, что Стив будет лично возиться с Тони, пока тот не поднатаскается настолько, чтобы, в свою очередь, возиться с другими новичками. Получив представление о том, откуда в Ордене берутся новички, Тони заранее посочувствовал этим невезучим беднягам.

Конечно, можно было бы стоптать ноги по колено, нарезая по лагерю круги в надежде встретить человека, про которого известно только то, что он – Стив и Страж, но Тони решил подключить к делу мозг. Судя по всему, такой метод решения проблем в Остагаре был непопулярен.

Первым делом Тони ухватил на рукав пробегавшего мимо эльфа-гонца. Тот, поморгав испуганно кошачьими глазами и осознав, что ни за какие провинности бить его не собираются, был только рад сообщить все, что знал о Сером Страже Стивене.  
\- Высокий такой блондин в странных доспехах. Нет, не воинских - на магическую робу похожих, только без юбки.  
\- Так может, он маг? - предположил Тони, но эльф опустил глаза и пробормотал, что не его это дело.

Тони вальяжно двинулся к анклаву магов, намереваясь расспросить там про Серого Стража Стива, но его на полдороги перехватила какая-то цепкая дама преклонных лет, с ходу прочитав хорошо поставленным голосом лекцию об ответственности, порождениях тьмы и способах поскорее с ними разобраться. Настолько пожилые валькирии Тони никогда не вдохновляли, но советы он принял к сведению, раскланявшись с дамой весьма учтиво.

В анклав магов рекрута Ордена, как это ни странно, не пустили. Обряженный в самоходную жестяную бочку болван, накачанный лириумом так, что разве что из ушей не текло, сцедил сквозь прорези шлема "Маги пребывают в Тени, их нельзя беспокоить".  
\- Ах, да что вы говорите! - всплеснул руками Тони, удаляясь от храмовников на безопасное расстояние. Сам он магом не был, но к искусственно ускоренным и усиленным фанатикам с мечами испытывал здоровое недоверие.

Тони, размышляя о превратностях судьбы и том, где бы раздобыть приличного бренди, добрел до интенданта, подмигнул ему, обзавелся парой необходимых в путешествии вещей (включая тот самый бренди, несколько склянок с ядом, аптечки и пачку непристойных антиванских картинок) и вдруг услышал откуда-то со стороны ближайшей полуразрушенной башни приглушенные вопли. Прикинув количество воплей, выпавших на его долю с тех пор, как он стал рекрутом Стражей, Тони просиял и, поскорее рассчитавшись с интендантом стащенными у него же монетами, поспешил на звук голосов.

Скандал, похоже, подходил к концу. Ругались двое: тщедушный темнокожий маг в принятом среди его коллег длиннополом балахоне и парень, при виде которого Тони только присвистнуть и сумел. Неудивительно, что бедняга эльф не знал, как это чудо описать.

\- Меня, сэр маг, прислала Преподобная мать. Она желает вас видеть, - тоном "в пятидесятый раз, сэр, повторяю" вежливо проговорил двухметрового роста блондин, затянутый в только что не лопающийся красно-синий кожаный доспех. Вместо грифона Стражей с груди парня сияла белая звезда.  
\- Ее Преподобие может желать чего угодно! – взвился маг, взбешенный, похоже, не столько тем, что его вызывает к себе священница, сколько необходимостью запрокидывать голову, вглядываясь в лицо ее посланника. – И что это еще за "сэр маг"?! Думаешь, сбежал из Круга в эту вашу серую шайку, и перестал быть таким же? Твоя филактерия до сих пор у храмовников, Стив, и не думай, что они просто так ее отдадут!

Названный Стивом блондин печально покачал головой, но возражать, равно как и соглашаться, не стал. Маг, окончательно доведенный такой слабой реакцией на свои слова, нашел новый объект для изливания гнева и, проходя мимо Тони, злобно ткнул его в солнечное сплетение посохом, рявкнув:  
\- С дороги, кретин!

Тони был достаточно ловок, чтобы увернуться от ритуальной ростовой дубины, и маг, зашипев как рассерженный кот, удалился. Стив тяжело вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, лицо его полностью изменилось. Оно выражало не смирение и усталость, а искреннюю симпатию.

\- Знаешь, даже у Мора есть хорошая черта, - как к доброму знакомому обратился Страж к Тони. – Он так сближает людей!  
\- Я хорошо понимаю, о чем ты, - как мог саркастично произнес Тони, гадая, всерьез блондин это, или он так изживает стресс. Сам Тони точно был бы в стрессе: ссориться с магами всегда казалось ему плохой идеей, а еще худшей идеей ему казалось провести остаток жизни в лягушачьем обличье, просто передав послание священницы магу.  
\- Это здорово смахивает на карнавал: можно встать в кружок и взяться за руки, - все с тем же непонятным выражением голоса продолжил Стив. – Но я забыл о приличиях. Меня зовут Стивен, и я младший член Ордена Серых Стражей. А ты, должно быть…  
\- Тони.  
\- Верно, это имя мне и называли. Ты ведь не маг? – вдруг сделавшись подозрительным, уточнил Стив.  
\- Нет, я не маг. Я больше по ловкости рук.  
\- Разбойник, - воодушевленно закивал Стив. – Это очень хорошо!

Привыкший слышать о своих специфических талантах совершенно иное мнение, Тони несколько удивился.

\- Чего уж тут хорошего?  
\- Мне не придется поддерживать многочасовые разговоры о том, как жестоко и несправедливо обходились с нами в Круге, и как нам повезло стать Стражами, - пояснил Стив, светясь ярче своей звезды.  
\- А что, это неправда?  
\- Правда, конечно. Круг немногим отличается от тюрьмы, а в Стражах гораздо интереснее… и свободнее. Но есть и множество других тем для разговора.  
\- Точно. О, смотри, какая симпатичная эльфийка! Худенькая, правда, зато грациозная!.. – воодушевленно заметил Тони. Стив почему-то смутился и опустил глаза.  
\- Что? Я просто предложил более интересную тему разговора, чем "какой неповторимый шанс нам дала судьба".  
\- Я понял, - кивнул розовеющий, как утреннее небо, блондин. – Хорошенькая.

Тони осознал, что разговоры о девушках – не то, чем можно снять неловкость знакомства, а потому поспешил замять тему:  
\- Я, кстати, не разбойник. Я алхимик. Ловкость рук примерно настолько же важна.

Стив прекратил наконец напоминать некую красную огородную культуру и радостно ухватился за возможность поговорить о чем-то безобидном.

Расписывая свои взлеты и падения на поприще алхимии (иногда нисколько не метафорические – одна только попытка воссоздать в домашних условиях кунарийскую взрывчатку чего стоила), Тони не стал упоминать, что временами ловкость рук использовалась им по самому что ни на есть прямому назначению. У каждого должны быть маленькие секреты. А маленьким секретом Тони с подросткового возраста были его невероятные социальные умения, наиболее полезными из которых он считал умение обманывать, шарить по карманам, вскрывать замки и изготавливать яды…

За милой беседой Стражи не заметили, как добрели до гигантского костра, который Дункан выбрал в качестве ориентира.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Полночь! Полночь! - кричал Верминаард, размахивая булавой._  
 _\- Бедняжка, темно тебе? - участливо спросил Фисбен. - Сейчас посвечу. Как там это заклинание называлось? Ах да, огненный шар!_  
Бородатый анекдот родом из Dragonlance

\- Стив, твою же ж мать, ты мог предупредить?! – негодовал Тони, соскребая с себя мерзкую розовую слизь. Страж топтался рядом и всем видом выражал сожаление о необдуманном поступке. Превращать очередного гарлока в ходячую бомбу и в самом деле было плохой идеей, учитывая склонность Тони влезать в ближний бой.

…Они бодро промаршировали сквозь Дикие земли Коркари, раздобыв по дороге не пузырек крови порождений тьмы, а целую ванну этой субстанции, а заодно прихватив из каких-то руин потрепанный, но еще довольно крепкий сундук с пачкой важных документов внутри. Дункан был безмерно счастлив, извлек неизвестно откуда гигантский кубок из незнакомого Тони светлого материала, намешал в нем дикое зелье и тут же, не сходя с места, посвятил Тони в Серые Стражи. Если бы алхимик заранее знал, какие дивные ощущения испытает, он, наверное, согласился бы банально загнуться от скверны. Но его, к счастью или к сожалению, никто не спрашивал.

А потом началась битва, хорошенькие священницы в желто-багряных одеяниях обмахнули своими кадилами выстроившуюся армию, непростительно молодой и гордый король Кайлан отправился героически умирать или добывать славу в великой битве (во второй вариант Тони ни секунды не верил - к вящему негодованию Стива), а Дункан, снова огладив бородку, отправил парней в самое сохранное строение Остагара, башню Ишала, поручив им зажечь маяк, что должно было послужить сигналом для вступления в битву второй части армии, управляемой тэйрном Логейном.

По дороге к башне и произошла первая ссора Стражей.

\- Давай поспешим, - сказал Стив, но Тони даже ухом не повел, обыскивая очередной расколотый ящик в надежде обнаружить хоть что-нибудь полезное. Иногда он поражался тому, сколько барахла люди тащат с собой в последнюю битву. Фарфоровый сервиз! В лиловые цветочки! Что, серьезно?  
\- Если зажечь маяк так важно – почему Дункан, Кайлан и Логейн не послали с нами кого-то еще, чтобы уж наверняка?  
\- Дункан верит в нас…  
\- …а Кайлан и Логейн, отключив мозг, верят Дункану, и кого-то мне этим здорово напоминают, - Тони обнаружил в очередном ящике аккуратно запакованные пучки стрел с синими метками на древках. «Замораживают», - нежно подумал Тони и прибрал стрелы в походный мешок. Сам он луком владел посредственно, но такие боеприпасы можно было легко обменять на деньги в любом селе. А что деньги скоро понадобятся, свежеиспеченный Страж даже не сомневался.  
\- Дункан – лучший из людей, кого я знаю… - обиженно начал Стив, но Тони невежливо прервал его:  
\- Значит, у тебя удивительно ограниченный и неприятный круг общения.  
\- Как ты можешь?!  
\- Легко. Стив, может, после твоего Круга Орден и выглядит как компания людей, эльфов и гномов, защищающих мир и справедливость, но я видел в этой жизни несколько больше. Тебя используют. Меня используют. Нас послали в башню, чтобы порождения тьмы учуяли нас и отвлеклись. Хотя бы некоторые. Все плевать хотели на маяк!

Тони думал, что Стив заедет ему в челюсть, но маг, пусть и выглядел крупным и сильным, все-таки был непривычен к прямому физическому воздействию… а еще владел собой не в пример лучше, чем думал алхимик: Страж отвернулся от собеседника и швырнул сгусток огня в ближайшую стену. Стена закоптилась, некоторые каменные блоки натурально расплавились, но с головы Тони не упало и волоска.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Стив через пару секунд. – Надо зажечь маяк.

Тони здраво рассудил, что бесить парня, только что милостиво не снесшего ему башку, не стоит, кивнул и проследовал за товарищем по несчастью, покручивая в руках кинжалы.

Может, Стив и думал, что его обида на спутника незаметна, но поджариваемые гарлоки, замораживаемые гарлоки, разрываемые невидимыми когтями гарлоки и гарлоки же, отбрасываемые импульсами чистой силы, красноречиво свидетельствовали о душевном состоянии мага. Тони, чья функция уже в течение четырех стычек ограничивалась добиванием, почувствовал редкие в последнее время угрызения совести. Когда очередная кучка порождений тьмы была уничтожена, он осторожно подошел к Стиву и тронул его за локоть:  
\- Прости. Я не думаю плохо о Дункане, - ложь во спасение. – Или о короле, - еще одна ложь во спасение. – И я не сомневаюсь в своих или, тем более, твоих силах, – истинная правда. – Просто немного нервничаю, - ложь, ложь и еще раз ложь! Тони давно не был настолько спокоен и даже счастлив. Его деятельная натура наконец-то нашла достойный объект приложения специфических навыков, не относящихся к социальным: втыканию кинжала в печень, уходу из-под ударов, отводу глаз и всему такому. Но Стив, кажется, поверил.

\- Да, понимаю… Все так резко изменилось. Ты привыкнешь.

"Спаси, Создатель! Надеюсь, что нет", - подумал Тони, лучезарно улыбаясь своему спутнику.

Конфликт был исчерпан, дальше все должно было быть только лучше – и тут этот гарлок, взорвавшийся, как забытая на солнце непотрошеная рыбина!

\- Стив, твою же ж мать, ты мог предупредить?!  
\- Прости, Тони, - склонил голову маг, пытаясь одновременно наложить на спутника заклинание очищения.

Получалось плохо, видимо, Страж израсходовал резерв на боевые чары. Стиву было очень неловко из-за того, что он дважды промахнулся с заклинаниями, он краснел, бормотал что-то неразборчивое, виновато опускал голову…

И не быть Тони самим собой, если маг не устроил всего этого нарочно.


	3. Chapter 3

_На войне нет невиновных, есть только живые и мертвые, и у каждого из них своя вина._  
Тэйрн Логейн, Dragon Age: Origins

\- Я уж-же гов-вор-рил т-тебе, что н-ненавижу Сер-рых Ст-тражей и сп-пасение мира к-как цель жиз-зни? – клацая зубами, спросил Тони. Стив только покачал головой, печально глядя в костер.

...Они все-таки зажгли этот Создателем проклятый маяк, прорубившись на верхний этаж башни Ишала, причем рубиться пришлось даже Стиву, когда магический резерв иссяк, а порождения тьмы – нет. Краем глаза замечая, как маг рассекает слишком близко подобравшегося гарлока пополам, Тони подумал было «И какого Архидемона он в маги пошел?», но тут же напомнил сам себе: «Эту судьбу не выбирают».

А потом их взяли в кольцо какие-то неожиданно смышленые уродцы, и Тони пришлось ужом вертеться, уворачиваясь от стрел, огненных шаров, палиц, редких ледяных зарядов, посылаемых Стивом в промежутках между ударами меча, кислотных бомб и прочих прелестей жизни. Он превратил в неопрятные лоскуты примерно треть гарлоков, прежде чем остальные поняли, что добыча им не по зубам, и отступили на подземные этажи проклятой башни…

…из руин Остагара его вытащил Стив. Алхимику казалось, маг не ругался просто потому, что не знал бранных выражений, а так бы только и делал, что сыпал солеными словечками. По крайней мере, обламывая под наконечником и вытаскивая засевшие в груди Тони стрелы, маг шипел сквозь зубы весьма неодобрительно.

\- Дерьмо, - сообщил алхимик, чуть придя в себя.  
\- Что? – рассеянно переспросил Стив, водя тускло светящейся рукой над особо мерзкого вида порезом, пересекающим грудь Тони.  
\- В такой ситуации допустимо восклицать «Дерьмо!», «Прах тебя побери!», «Сиськи Андрасте!» (вообще, можно упоминать любую часть тела и любой предмет одежды Пророчицы, и чем эмоциональнее, тем лучше), «Аришок тебя дери!»…  
\- Спасибо, я понял, - скупо улыбнулся Стив. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Так, будто меня сто лиг пронес в зубах старший дракон, - Тони попробовал перевернуться на живот, осознал, насколько был неправ, и тихо застонал. Стив свел брови на переносице и неожиданно извиняющимся тоном произнес:  
\- Прости, я не универсал. Лечу еле-еле.

Тони вдруг стало весело. Настолько весело, что он перевернулся обратно на спину и безумно улыбнулся светлеющему небу:  
\- Стиви, я покойник. Я в любом случае покойник – как и ты. У меня вместо крови течет отвратительная жижа, медленно превращающая меня в гарлока. Они милашки, правда? И то, что ты смог ненадолго продлить мое человеческое существование – чудо. Спасибо за чудо, Серый Страж, - Тони почти не издевался, когда благодарил, и маг понял это.

\- В гарлока? – удивился он, и Тони фыркнул, тут же болезненно скривившись.  
\- А ты не знал? Ну конечно, Дункан забыл просветить тебя на этот счет.  
\- Дункан мертв, - напряженно проговорил Стив, вглядываясь в бледное, покрытое испариной лицо Тони.  
\- Можно, я не буду тратить силы на изображение скорби? Мы – все Стражи – заражены скверной. Пройдет лет тридцать, и в нас не останется почти ничего человеческого. Мы будем слышать сладкую песню Архидемона все отчетливее, а голос нашей человеческой природы – все глуше… И однажды мы превратимся в порождений тьмы. Я, наверное, в рядового гарлока, а ты, в силу особенностей, в эмиссара. Но это будет нескоро, так что не думай об этом, Стиви… - Тони и сам почувствовал, что заговаривается. Его трясло, костер, разведенный на расстоянии протянутой руки, не грел, по краям освещенного им круга возникали во мраке какие-то смутные фигуры…  
\- Ты можешь не успеть, - сказал маг, и эти четыре слова почему-то стряхнули с алхимика сонную одурь.  
\- Что? Почему?  
\- Они превратили тебя в подушечку для иголок. Я достал, сколько мог, стрел, но несколько наконечников так и остались у тебя в груди, - Стив, похоже, скорбел больше самого Тони, еще не осознавшего масштабов случившегося. – Я не медик, не могу достать их инструментами, а магии они толком не поддаются. И, если я правильно понимаю, до ближайшего медика нам идти как минимум неделю. И то не факт, что он сможет помочь.  
\- То есть, у меня в груди сидят заостренные куски металла? – деловито уточнил Тони.  
\- Да. И кровоток постоянно подтягивает их к сердцу.  
\- Очаровательно. Еще никогда жизнь не казалась мне столь интересным и желанным приключением. Просвети, кстати, почему я до сих пор жив? – поднял бровь алхимик.  
\- Я тебя заколдовал, - окончательно смутившись, сознался Стив. – Видишь, по центру груди магический свет?

Тони скосил глаза вниз и увидел сгусток синего пламени, ровно горящий напротив сердца.

\- Он притягивает наконечники, не давая им добраться до твоего сердца, - объяснил Стив, почему-то снова краснея. Тони задумчиво посмотрел на сгусток света, на самого мага и спросил:  
\- Почему мне кажется, что ты чего-то не договариваешь?  
\- Он… свет… зависит от меня. Грубо говоря, он есть, пока я жив и хотя бы частично в сознании.  
\- То есть, я должен постоянно быть уверен, что ты жив и здоров, чтобы жить самому? – рывком садясь, уточнил алхимик. Маг опустил длинные ресницы. - Архидемон с тобой, Стив. Я не привык оглядываться через плечо, чтобы узнать, как там товарищ по оружию… потому что долгие годы у меня не было такого товарища, как ты можешь понять. Но я научусь. Я тебя с того света вытащу, если ты вытащишь меня.  
\- Круговая порука? – нерешительно улыбнулся маг.  
\- Она самая. А теперь подбрось в костер хоть чего-нибудь горючего. Холодно.

Стив послушался, но лучше алхимику не стало. Небо успело окончательно посветлеть, костер горел выше сосен, а Тони все колотило.

\- Я уж-же гов-вор-рил т-тебе, что н-ненавижу Сер-рых Ст-тражей и сп-пасение мира к-как цель жиз-зни? – клацая зубами, спросил Тони. Стив только покачал головой, печально глядя в костер.

\- Ид-ди сюда, - неожиданно позвал Тони, и Стив отвлекся от гипнотизирования углей, нервно вскинув голову.  
\- Что?  
\- Х-холод-дно как н-на том св-вете, - пожаловался Тони, придавая лицу максимально жалобное выражение. – Т-ты теплый, я з-знаю. Ид-ди сюда.

Маг, поколебавшись немного, сгреб ледяного разбойника в охапку и осторожно прижал к себе.


	4. Chapter 4

_Если ты не ведаешь за собой ничего достойного сожаления, значит, у тебя либо завидно избирательная память, либо жалкая жизнь._  
Стэн, Dragon Age: Origins

В Лотеринг Тони идти категорически не хотел, но Стив убедил его, что это какая-никакая, а цивилизация. Можно сказать, маг соблазнил его обещанием горячей ванны и прилично приготовленной еды. Но, покорившись неизбежному визиту в эту Создателем забытую деревушку, Тони уперся всеми конечностями, отказавшись идти по тому, что осталось от Имперского тракта.

– Почему? – Стив вскинул брови выше кустов, в которых уцелевшие Стражи устроили свой полевой штаб, и Тони, вздохнув, ткнул пальцем в сторону виднеющихся на тракте каменных груд.  
– Я устроил бы там засаду и требовал бы с проходящих плату. Скажем, на ремонт дорог.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, там сидят разбойники?  
– Если не сидят, я буду вынужден признать, что народ в этом поселении донельзя глупый, пассивный и не предприимчивый.

Сил оставаться обаятельным раздолбаем у алхимика не осталось. Несмотря на все старания Стива, и так половину резерва в сутки тратящего на поддержание товарища в состоянии перемещаться и махать кинжалами, Тони был едва жив от боли, усталости и постоянного ожидания укола в сердце.

– Так может, как раз и стоит войти в деревню по тракту? Думаю, с какой-то шайкой мы справимся, – вот что в маге непередаваемо бесило Тони, так это стремление всем помочь. Если бы не Мор и сопутствующее ему разорение, Тони расстарался бы и нашел для Стива снежно-белого коня. Как раз под стать был бы.

– Я и раньше в герои не метил, а теперь в особенности. И потом: такие времена. Каждый выживает, как умеет.

Стив явно не был согласен с настолько равнодушным подходом к проблеме, но восковая бледность алхимика и его запавшие глаза действовали лучше слов убеждения.

Так что в деревню Стражи вошли со стороны ферм, прячась в высоких колосьях каких-то зерновых и очень стараясь не попасться на глаза никому.

Первым, что они увидели, скрытно подобравшись к деревне, была высокая кованая клетка, из которой на мир задумчиво смотрел бронзовокожий кунари.

– Ой, – плоским голосом высказал свое мнение Тони. Кунари перевел на него взгляд аметистовых, глубоко посаженных глаз, но в ответ не сказал ровным счетом ничего.  
– Давай его выпустим? – предложил Стив, рассудив, что уж этот-то жест не требует никаких сражений и геройств.

Предложение было встречено двумя красноречивыми взглядами. Если бы взгляды действительно могли говорить, они в один голос произнесли бы что-то вроде «Ума палата…».

– Конечно, лучший способ пройти сквозь деревню незамеченными – это выпустить кунари, сидящего в клетке на ее окраине, даже не спросив, за что он там сидит, – фыркнул Тони. Сам заключенный в клетку чужак медленно склонил голову, словно соглашаясь со словами алхимика.  
– А мне все равно, почему он тут сидит. Скоро сюда явятся порождения тьмы и, поверь, у них не хватит благородства не трогать узника. Они его просто сожрут, – Стив нахмурился, вероятно, представив себе процесс поедания кунари в красках.  
– Может, он как раз этого и заслуживает, – скорее, из упрямства, чем действительно желая кунари зла, возразил Тони. Из клетки в ответ на эту реплику донеслось сдавленное хмыканье.  
– Ну так давай у него спросим, – миролюбиво предложил Стив и обратился к кунари. – Добрый день.  
– Да ты никак издеваешься? Или проявляешь хорошие манеры, столь редкие в ваших краях? Мне нечем позабавить тебя, человек, – кунари пожал плечами, словно извиняясь за такое положение дел, и отвернулся, но продолжил искоса следить за Стражами.  
– Могу я спросить, кто посадил тебя в клетку и за что? – сдаваться маг явно не привык.  
– Я сам посадил себя в клетку, – ответил кунари, старательно не глядя на собеседника. – Слабоумие – смертельный враг.  
– Я ничего не понимаю, но мне нравится, как этот парень выражается, – прокомментировал беседу Тони.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил Стив, и кунари смерил его странным взглядом.  
– Я убил людей. Крестьянскую семью. Много человек. Включая детей.

Тони злорадно улыбнулся в отросшую бороду, видя, как перекосило мага. Впрочем, кунари не был похож на жестокого убийцу. Он говорил о своем поступке примерно с теми же эмоциями, с какими крестьяне судачили о великих неурожаях прошлого – мол, жаль, конечно, да что теперь поделаешь…

– И зачем ты это сделал? – похоже, Тони недооценил крепость психики мага.  
– Низачем. Я же говорю: слабоумие – смертельный враг. Оставьте меня в покое, люди.

Кунари отвернулся и снова уставился куда-то на дальние мельницы нечитаемым взглядом. Стив закусил губу и беспомощно обернулся к Тони. Тот пожал плечами:  
– Я не собираюсь творить добро, когда меня об этом не просят. Пошли в деревню, вечер скоро, а я хочу ночевать под крышей, – алхимик, посчитав разговор оконченным, резво захромал в сторону ближайшего дома.

Стива явно разрывали противоречивые желания. С одной стороны, ему было неприятно знать, что под закатным, но все равно припекающим солнышком жарится в клетке живое существо, с другой стороны, история этого существа как бы намекала, что оно это заслужило.

– Может, мы сумеем разузнать что-нибудь про этого кунари и вытащить его отсюда… или добить, – сжалившись над Стивом, громко предположил Тони.

Стив, поколебавшись еще немного, кивнул неизвестно кому и прибавил шагу, догоняя ушедшего несколько вперед алхимика.

В спину ему насмешливо смотрел кунари.

 

Пока Стив раздавал деньги ограбленным на тракте эльфам, целебные припарки каким-то старикам и ценные советы торговцам и священницам, Тони молчал и стоически терпел. Но когда неугомонный маг вознамерился осчастливить какого-то полоумного фермера отравленными капканами, алхимик взвился и потребовал прекратить сеанс добрых дел.

– Ты понимаешь, что тебя и без того трудно забыть? Ручаюсь, та эльфийка до конца дней своих будет вспоминать прекрасного звездно-полосатого Серого Стража, спасшего ее от голодной смерти. Так мало тебе этого, ты хочешь отпечататься в памяти у каждого, кто хоть мельком тебя видел?  
– Я просто хочу помочь этим людям. И могу помочь им. Тони, почему ты так настаиваешь на том, чтобы мы держались в тени?  
– Как минимум потому, что мы не Белые, не Сияющие и не Радужные-в-золотую-полоску Стражи. А еще потому, что у меня дурное предчувствие.

С предчувствиями Стражей, похоже, учили не спорить, и Стив, разом сникнув, кивнул, принимая объяснение и принимаясь высматривать постоялый двор. Тони, решив, что слишком надавил на спутника, тяжело вздохнул и пообещал себе сделать хоть что-то, подходящее под определение доброго дела. Не ради слов благодарности или свечки, зажженной у ног статуи Андрасте, а ради того, чтобы большой, красивый, сильный, умный и непередаваемо наивный ребенок со звездой на груди имел возможность продолжать верить в сказки… и немножко в него, Тони.

Когда он выслушал сбивчивый рассказ заплаканного рыжего мальчика, вручил тому серебрушку и за руку отвел к ближайшей церковнице, не производившей впечатления грымзы, Тони понял, что не ошибся. Благодарно-теплый взгляд мага того стоил.

 

Мечте Тони о горячей ванне и теплом вине к ужину сбыться, очевидно, не светило. Чуть только Стражи зашли в таверну, как на них кинулись какие-то неадекватные типы, утверждая, что именно Стражи угробили короля (армия порождений тьмы, как видно, ускользала от их внимания) и теперь должны умереть (как будто это кого-то воскресит). Тони взялся за изрядно намозолившие ладони кинжалы, краем глаза замечая, как Стив концентрирует на кончиках пальцев холодные сгустки магии, но безобразной кабацкой драке не суждено было свершиться. Откуда-то из-за спин подвыпивших и расхрабрившихся солдат вынырнула одетая в священничью рясу прехорошенькая рыжая девица с неровно остриженными волосами и принялась уговаривать всех сложить оружие и разойтись миром. Тони был бы рад такому исходу, а вот вояки увещеваниям не вняли.

Как оказалось, очень зря: девица вполне человеколюбиво разложила их в живописных позах по полу, никого не убив, но выключив на несколько часов как минимум. Тони оценил скорость девушки и точность ее движений, после чего забеспокоился гораздо сильнее, чем при разговоре с незадачливыми мстителями. От этой просто так отмахаться кинжалами вряд ли вышло бы… да еще и полная таверна народу… случайные жертвы…

– Я рада, что все завершилось относительно мирно, – голосом воцерковленной, но далеко не глупой особы сообщила рыжая барышня. – Позвольте представиться: сестра Наталья. Вы ведь Серые Стражи?

Тони прожег Стива ядовитым, как его мысленное «Я же тебе говорил!», взглядом и поспешил заверить неожиданную помощницу в том, что это все слухи, провокация и проделки орлесианских шпионов. Назвавшаяся Натальей сестра тонко улыбнулась и сделала вид, что поверила… а потом напросилась со Стражами. Отговорить ее не сумели ни Стив, по такому случаю задействовавший все свое обаяние, ни Тони, включивший режим язвы на полную мощность. Девушка только закатывала глаза и говорила, что пойти со Стража… в смысле, таинственными незнакомцами ей велел сам Создатель.

– Пусть ее, – сдался, наконец, Тони. – Может, ее генлоки сожрут. А нет – так польза будет: из меня-то боец сейчас аховый.

Восприняв бурчание мрачного брюнета с магической заплаткой на груди как официальное разрешение примкнуть к отряду, сестра Наталья живо преобразилась, явив миру ладно сидящий доспех из черной кожи, короткий лук, дюжину метательных ножей и парные кинжалы.

– Я всегда знал, что под покровом напускного благочестия в Церкви творятся страшные вещи, но не подозревал, насколько, – ошарашено пробормотал Тони. Стив не менее ошарашено промолчал, одновременно пытаясь разгадать стратегическое боевое предназначение экстремально глубокого выреза в нагруднике доспехов. По всему выходило, что и враги должны задумываться о его предназначении, давая непростой сестре возможность спокойно уничтожить их любым из доступных ей способов.

– Я же не родилась в Церкви, – сообщила Наталья, поправляя поясные ножны. – У каждого из нас есть прошлое.  
– Это точно, – согласился Тони. – У некоторых – весьма занятное. Ты, например, не знаешь ничего о прошлом того кунари, что сидит в клетке на краю деревни?  
– Знаю, – равнодушно кивнула сестра, – он вырезал крестьянскую семью. Когда за ним пришли храмовники, не сопротивлялся. Просто стоял на коленях и смотрел перед собой.  
– А почему за ним пришли храмовники? – заинтересовался Стив, зябко передергивая плечами. Как любой маг, храмовников он побаивался.  
– Говорят, он превратился в огромного зеленого монстра и способен был разрывать быков пополам голыми руками. Неудивительно, что крестьяне приняли это за магию, – положительно, самообладанием сестры (если, конечно, Наталья вообще была сестрой) можно было гвозди заколачивать.  
– Разве кто-то, кроме магов, на такое способен? – поднял брови Тони.  
– Кунари. Кто знает, на что они способны, – Наталья прищурилась, а потом вдруг обратилась к Стиву. – Я бы на вашем месте его выпустила. Таким Стра… таинственным незнакомцам, как вы, пригодится помощь огромного зеленого чудовища, способного в одиночку сражаться с целой армией.  
– Но он убийца! – принялся сопротивляться Стив.  
– А кто из нас – нет? – на Тони снова накатила усталость и какая-то внутренняя пустота. В пустоте тонко звенел невыразимо прекрасный голос, тянущий и тянущий свою печальную песню без слов…

Кунари они выпустили. Пока Тони заставлял замолчать чарующий внутренний голос, сестра, попросившая звать ее просто Наташей, в два счета вскрыла огромный навесной замок, не дававший кунари покинуть клетку. Впрочем, он и после освобождения из клетки вышел не сразу.

– Зачем вы меня выпустили? – угрюмо спросил он, не делая даже попытки размять плечи.  
– Нам нужна помощь, – выпалила Наташа раньше, чем Тони обратил внимание на происходящее, а Стив успел набрать воздуха для развернутого ответа.  
– Какого рода? – поднял бровь кунари. Похоже, его слегка забавляло все происходящее. Если бы какому-то художнику понадобился пример того, как выглядит мрачно-ироничное равнодушие, ему следовало бы посмотреть на кунари.  
– Мы должны разобраться с Мором, – вынырнув из глубин себя, признал Тони.  
– С Мором? Значит, вы – Серые Стражи? – неизвестно зачем уточнил кунари. Представить себе других идиотов, способных на голубом глазу такое заявить, было трудновато.  
– Нет, мы – таинственные незнакомцы. Жутко древний и жутко тайный орден, направленный на борьбу со здравым смыслом и порождениями тьмы. Ты с нами?

Кунари внимательно осмотрел Тони, задержался взглядом на пятне синего света у него на груди, перевел немигающий взгляд на Стива, почти не уступавшего кунари в росте, неожиданно уважительно покосился на арсенал Наташи и принял решение.  
– Я пойду за вами.

Тон, которым эта реплика была произнесена, призван был подчеркнуть величину одолжения, которое кунари делал таинственным незнакомцам. Незнакомцы, впрочем, не оценили.

– Отлично. Как тебя зовут? – только и сказал Тони, машинально прикидывая, как перекроить хоть какие-нибудь доспехи на эту гору мышц.  
– Зовите меня Халком.  
– Это твое имя? Твой титул? Твое звание? – полюбопытствовала Наташа, что-то знающая о порядке именования кунари.  
– Это – моя суть, – непередаваемо мрачно и настолько же непонятно объяснил кунари. – Не трудись, человек. Мне не нужны доспехи.

Алхимик заподозрил было, что кунари читает мысли, а это уже где-то на самой грани запрещенного учения магии крови, но Халк снисходительно улыбнулся и разъяснил:  
– Ты так на меня смотрел, что вариантов было всего два: либо ты думаешь о том, как меня одеть, либо об обратном. Я ведь не ошибся с вариантом?

Тони в сердцах сплюнул и решил не вступать в пикировку.

Уходя из Лотеринга, пополнившийся отряд мимоходом отбил у порождений тьмы гномьего торговца с сыном. Торговец рассыпался в благодарностях и неожиданно для спасителей дал им денег, выторговав взамен разрешение пойти за отрядом. Стив позволил гномам идти следом, от души посоветовав не подходить слишком близко. Торговец, назвавшийся Боданом, посмотрел на высоченного красавца-мага, мрачного разбойника с магическим светом, пробивающимся между фрагментами брони, рыжую девицу-ходячий арсенал и издевательски спокойного кунари, что-то про себя понял и заверил Стива, что у них с сыном и в мыслях не было путаться под ногами у таких занятых господ.

– Хрен мы от них отвяжемся, – заявил Стиву Тони, едва Лотеринг со всеми его полями и мельницами остался позади.  
– Что, снова предчувствие?  
– Нет, жизненный опыт. На что спорим?  
– Ммм... На золотой?

Наташа хихикнула. Халк непередаваемо ехидно хмыкнул. Хмыканье всех оттенков, похоже, вообще было его любимым способом общения с миром.


	5. Chapter 5

_А теперь я пойду и упаду где-нибудь в обморок. Ничего?_  
Алистер, Dragon Age: Origins

Во время первой же ночевки в лесу Тони приснился кошмар.

Ничего ужасного во сне не происходило, да и сам сон был привычен с детства и знаком до последней вспышки зеленоватого света. Однако Тони нужно было как-то различать свои сны, поэтому все те, где присутствовали обнаженные девушки и все подобное, он относил к эротическим, те, где гулкий голос вещал что-нибудь о дне завтрашнем – к пророческим, а те, где на него внимательно смотрел огромный дракон – к кошмарам. Тони знал, что дракон посмотрит-посмотрит, да и улетит по своим драконьим делам, а потому совершенно не волновался, но пробуждению, наступившему раньше, чем планировалось, все равно обрадовался.

Разумеется, растолкал алхимика Стив. Маг сидел рядом и внимательно смотрел Тони в лицо.

– Дракон? – коротко спросил он.  
– Угу, – еще более коротко ответил Тони и, подумав, добавил. – Спасибо, что разбудил.

Стив пожал плечами и пересел ближе к костру. Дневные события, похоже, измотали мага окончательно: за ужином он почти ничего не съел, выпил изготовленный Халком травяной отвар и отказался спать, взяв на себя первую ночную вахту.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Тони, усаживаясь рядом и тоже принимаясь рассматривать пляшущих саламандр.  
– Устал. И задумался, – Стив явно не собирался распахивать душу, но молчание становилось неуютным, и он все-таки продолжил. – Я не могу себе представить, что их больше нет… Стражей, я имею в виду.  
– Они есть, – возразил Тони. – Они есть в Орлее, в этой крепости с диким названием, где-нибудь в Антиве… Стражи – они как тараканы. Есть везде.  
– Значит, Ферелден принялся травить тараканов, потому что тут остались только мы, – Стив пошевелил угли какой-то веточкой, подняв целое облако искр. – И мы должны остановить Мор. Знаешь, мне кажется, заново позолотить Черный город – и то проще. Можно хотя бы предположить, как это делается.  
– Предположить и тут можно. Нам нужно обзавестись союзниками, сколотить армию и победить Архидемона, – Тони свернулся клубком и прислонился спиной к теплому боку мага.  
– Армию? Зачем нам армия? Я думал, в твоем духе будет сказать что-то, вроде «тайно прокрадемся в тыл к порождениям тьмы и организуем покушение на Архидемона».  
– Именно так мы и поступим. А армия нам нужна исключительно для отвода глаз. Ну и чтобы сплотить население Ферелдена. И еще чтобы Архидемон не обижался: он ведь такое войско собрал, поиграть хочет, а мы… – Тони широко зевнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– Ты поразительно несерьезно ко всему этому относишься, – укоризненно проговорил Стив, борясь с желанием погладить алхимика по лохматой макушке.  
– Не-а. Я отношусь к этому как человек, который знает больше, чем говорит официальная пропаганда, – Тони нисколько не облегчил Стиву борьбу, сползя пониже и устроившись после некоторой возни головой на его коленях.  
– Откуда? Дункан почти ничего не успел тебе рассказать…  
– Стив. О мертвых, конечно, либо хорошо, либо ничего, но забудь ты хоть не секунду про Дункана! Во-первых, есть много интересных книг, посвященных Морам, порождениям тьмы, скверне и природе Архидемонов. Во-вторых, у покойного короля Мэрика (сомневаюсь я что-то в его покойности, но к делу это не относится) был целый тайный совет, занимавшийся проблемами Мора. А в-третьих, возглавлял его мой отец, – Тони поерзал, устраивая ухо на бедре мага поудобнее, и явно приготовился уснуть, но Стив не позволил.  
– Тогда как получилось, что ты оказался рекрутом Серых Стражей? Обычно дети знатных семей не попадают в Орден…  
– Я умирал, – просто сказал Тони. – Дункан сказал отцу, что может вылечить меня. Но не сказал, что это лечение убьет меня так же верно, как и болезнь, пусть и медленнее.  
– А… чем ты болел? – боясь задеть что-то слишком личное, спросил Стив. Алхимик хмыкнул.  
– Тем же, чем и сейчас. Скверной.

 

Дисциплинированно проснувшись к началу своей вахты, Халк обнаружил Стражей спящими в обнимку у костра. Хитрый Тони стратегически правильно прижался спиной к широкой груди Стива, предоставив медленно дотлевающему костру возможность греть его спереди. Кунари посмотрел немного на эту сонную идиллию, задержал нечитаемый взгляд на изящной кисти мага, защитным жестом прикрывающей непонятный сгусток света в груди алхимика, пробормотал что-то про «перерезать во сне» и «детей, играющих в спасение мира», но будить гневными воплями никого не стал. В конце концов, никто ведь их пока не перерезал?

Кунари подбросил в костер дров, потом добавил немного свежих листьев, чтобы дым отогнал назойливых комаров. В Ферелдене все было неправильно. На Пар-Волене даже комары вели себя как должно, засыпая к середине ночи и никого больше не беспокоя. А здесь… Мерзкие кровопийцы перестали так нахально лезть в лицо, отпугнутые дымом, зато сам дым оказался непередаваемо едким и вонючим. Тони заворочался во сне и тихо чихнул. Стив, успокаивающе прижав его к себе, совершенно ровным голосом бодрствующего человека сказал:  
– Будь здоров.

Халк хмыкнул, придав этому звуку еще один, никем ранее не слышанный оттенок. Похоже, перерезать их во сне было не так-то просто.

В правильности этой мысли кунари уверился, когда Тони, не открывая глаз, попросил:  
– Халк, ты, пожалуйста, так больше не делай. Во-первых, эти листья вызывают галлюцинации… правда, надо целый куст спалить, чтобы забрало как следует. А во-вторых, у меня в мешке есть бальзам от комаров. Только лезь осторожно, там еще и ядовитые бомбы лежат…

Кунари признал, что и от алхимии бывает польза. Бальзам имел консистенцию густого киселя и приятно пах гвоздикой и ромашкой. До конца своей вахты Халк наслаждался успокаивающим ароматом бальзама и редкой возможностью понаблюдать за Стражами не на бегу, не в бою и не занятых выяснением, кто из них более прав (по мнению Халка, оба они глубоко заблуждались, но высказывать это самое мнение кунари не спешил).

Наташе почти удалось бесшумно подкрасться к Халку со спины. Почти – потому что в двух шагах от этой самой спины ее остановил низкий голос чужака:  
– Хорошо ходишь. Пока ты единственный настоящий воин, какого я видел в этом отряде.  
– Разве кунари не считают, что женщина не может быть воином? – сложив на хорошеньком личике гримасу легкого недовольства тем, что застать гиганта врасплох не удалось, спросила Наташа, уже открыто подходя и садясь рядом.  
– Считают.

Повисло молчание.

– Но? – не выдержала сестра, испытующе глядя на Халка.  
– Но я не рассматриваю тебя, как женщину. Поэтому моя картина мира нисколько не страдает.

Понять, сделал он Наташе комплимент, тонко ее оскорбил или просто честно ответил на вопрос, было невозможно.

– Для кунари у тебя удивительно гибкое мышление и нестандартные взгляды на жизнь.  
– Для человека и церковницы ты удивительно много знаешь о кунари.

И опять неясно было, нравится Халку такое положение дел, или нет.

– Я подежурю. Иди, спи.  
– Мне не нужно столько сна, сколько вам. Так что, если ты не против, я составлю тебе компанию, – кунари потыкал в костер веточкой, еще недавно использовавшейся Стивом для той же цели.

Церковница кивнула и принюхалась.  
– Чем от тебя пахнет? Похоже на праздничный пирог.  
– Это бальзам от комаров, – ответил кунари. – А что такое пирог?

Наташа, завладев склянкой, быстро намазала все доступные комарам участки кожи гвоздичным киселем, испытывая неуместный прилив умиления.

Утро девушка и Халк встретили, увлеченно обсуждая выпечку и хрустя какими-то сладкими коржиками, извлеченными из вещевого мешка Наташи.

– Архидемон знает что, – хмурый с утра Тони, отлежавший себе примерно половину организма, неодобрительно осмотрел остатки бальзама. – Придется еще варить. Такими темпами не то что на вторую ночь, на день не хватит…

– Давайте решать, что делать дальше, – Стив о таких мелочах, как средство от комаров, не думал. Его целью было остановить Мор, и он явно собирался приступить к достижению этой цели еще до завтрака.  
– Нам нужна армия, – снова повторил Тони, помешивая какое-то варево в котелке над костром. Относилось варево к еде, ядам или было все тем же противокомариным средством, остальные решили не спрашивать.  
– А где ее возьмешь?  
– А, это просто, – отмахнулся длинной ложкой Тони. – Так уж вышло, что нам все вокруг должны.  
– Прям-таки и все? – недоверчиво сощурилась Наташа.  
– Ну… маги Круга, эльфы Брессилианского леса и гномы Орзаммара так точно.  
– И ты предлагаешь явиться к ним и использовать право призыва? – удивился Стив. Он вполне допускал, что алхимику приснился пророческий сон, который подробно разъяснял, кто, когда, чего и сколько должен Серым Стражам. Но что с этими должниками делать, Стив представлял себе слабо.  
– Нет. Во-первых, я то жуткое зелье на крови при всем желании не смешаю на коленке. А просто так заразить скверной и перетравить толпу народа… не настолько я ненавижу людей. И эльфов. И… вы поняли. А во-вторых…

Тони замолчал, сосредоточенно протыкая ложкой всплывающие на поверхности варева пузыри.

– Что – «во-вторых»? – не дал сбить себя с мысли Стив.  
– Во-вторых, я не желаю поступать с непричастными людьми так, как поступили с тобой или мной. Если они должны умереть от Мора – пусть умрут, сражаясь. Но не сходя с ума от проклятой крови, отравляющей организм.  
– Так откуда такая уверенность, что вам… нам, – исправилась Наташа, – все должны? Халк говорит, он каких-то галлюциногенных листьев ночью в костер подбросил, может, все дело в них?  
– Нет, – Тони снова склонился над своим зельем. Оно бросало на лицо алхимика жутковатые лиловые блики. – Стив, залезь ко мне в карман… не в этот… и не в этот… и прекрати меня лапать, отвлекает…  
– Я не лапал! – возмутился маг. – Ты бы еще больше карманов на задницу понапришивал!  
– Я бы понапришивал, потому что удобно. Но габариты моей задницы весьма ограничены.

Халк хмыкнул. А во сне были такие милые… тихие.

– Ага, вот. Нащупал конверт? Тяни.

– Это что? – недоумевающе спросил Стив, разглядывая пожелтевшую и ставшую хрупкой от времени бумагу.  
– Помнишь, мы чуть не надорвались, пока перли из Диких земель Коркари один такой сундук? Это его содержимое. Договоры Стражей. Времен прошлого Мора, то есть, довольно старые. Но я их бегло просмотрел – срока давности они не имеют. Так что мы спокойно можем являться под светлые очи подписавшихся или их преемников, махать этими ценными бумагами и требовать себе отряды. Я вот хочу отряд эльфийских лучниц…  
– Где ты их взял?  
– Я их стащил, – безмятежно сознался Тони. – Мне было обидно просто так заработать поясничную грыжу, так что я решил хоть одним глазом глянуть на то, ради чего нас в эти унылые пустоши загнали… а там вся эта заварушка началась, и я не успел вернуть их обратно. А теперь уже и некому, – Тони посчитал свое зелье готовым и, обмотав руку какой-то тряпкой (судя по возмущенному воплю Наташи, тряпка принадлежала ей и была дорога), снял котелок с костра.  
– Это что? – подозрительно принюхиваясь, спросил кунари.  
– Это еда. Она немножко лечит, немножко снимает усталость, немножко избавляет от жажды и ужасно воняет теми самыми галлюциногенными листьями. Но я надеюсь, что ее полезные качества перевесят вредное.

Стив покачал головой, то ли не одобряя изготовление походного рациона из наркотических растений, то ли еще меньше одобряя карманные кражи у членов ордена. Наташу и Халка такие вещи интересовали мало, так что они, быстро раскидав по кружкам лиловое варево с едким травяным запахом, принялись завтракать.

 

После долгих споров, начавшейся и закончившейся ничем ссоры, угроз, шантажа и бросания монеток идти было решено в башню магов.

Стив, обиженный на весь свет (который сошелся клином на Тони), мрачно сопел, плетясь в хвосте отряда. Наташа, поотстав, дернула его за рукав.  
– Ты чего? Так сопротивлялся походу в башню, будто тебя там убьют с порога. Все равно ведь идти пришлось бы, так уж лучше сейчас.  
– Не хочу. Круг – это… это не то место, существование которого меня радует. Я очень – ОЧЕНЬ – не хочу туда возвращаться. Даже на время. Даже Стражем. Даже в компании.  
– Тогда тем более правильно, что мы первым делом отправились туда. Такие дивные отношения с прошлым во время войны только вредят. Давай, не дуйся. Если какой-нибудь злой храмовник попытается тебя обидеть, мы ему покажем.

Как это ни странно, полушутливые уговоры сестры сработали. Стив залился краской по самые уши, обрадованно кивнул и в два широких шага догнал Тони.

Может, лиловая еда, сочиненная алхимиком, и помогала от боли, усталости и прочих радостей долгого похода, по нему самому этого сказать было нельзя. Тони был бледнее обычного, на его лбу проступила испарина, разбойник с явным трудом переставлял ноги, но скорости упорно не сбавлял. Стиву вдруг стало стыдно. Он понял, что Тони не просто так рвется в башню – он надеется на то, что тамошние Духовные Целители смогут вытащить засевшую в его груди смерть. Одной смерти на одного Стража вполне достаточно.

– Стой, – мягко, но непререкаемо скомандовал Стив, и Тони остановился прежде, чем успел понять, почему.

На этот раз аура очищения удалась Стиву не в пример лучше. Светлые ленты магической энергии окутали отряд, залечивая мелкие ссадины и порезы, сводя синяки, избавляя от мозолей ноги и руки, придавая сил и уверенности. Побочным эффектом заклинания было, собственно, очищение, чему Наташа, например, обрадовалась едва ли не сильнее прямого эффекта. Волосы стали чище, серые потеки с лиц исчезли, в траурной кайме под ногтями больше нельзя было сажать репку за неимением каймы…

– Вот теперь пойдем, – Стив как-то резко охрип, прокашлялся, сделал два шага, споткнулся, полетел было носом в пыль, но, подхваченный Халком под локоть, выровнялся. – Говорю же, у меня с лечением не очень.  
– Зато конусы холода у тебя самые… холодные, – неловко похвалил Тони, видя, каким трудом заклинание далось магу, специализирующемуся на стихиях и энтропии.  
– И самые конические, угу, – пробормотала Наташа себе под нос.

Башня была по-своему красива: каменная игла, штопающая прохудившееся серое небо. Тони посмотрел на высящуюся посреди озера твердыню с интересом, Наташа – с восхищением, Стив – с ужасом, а Халк – с одобрением.  
– Тюрьма для магов? Большая. Наша меньше.

Сестра осторожно наступила Халку на ногу и слегка кивнула на мага, которого и так трясло. Кунари пожал плечами и замолчал.

В башню можно было добраться только на лодке, которую охранял какой-то не по возрасту наглый прыщавый юнец в храмовничьем доспехе. Правда, судя по опаске, с которой Стив разговаривал с ним, не только доспехи у парня были храмовничьи. Тони приготовился торговаться, Наташа – расточать обаяние, но Халк вздохнул, взял парня за ногу и бросил с пирса в воду. Нахлебавшийся водички пополам с отходами магического производства, а потом чуть не выплюнувший желудок и легкие, храмовник стал не в пример любезнее и сговорчивее, согласившись отвезти странную четверку к башне.

– Только учтите, там демоны знают что творится! Рыцарь-командор Грегор приказал запечатать башню и послал гонца за Правом Уничтожения.  
– Оу, что-нибудь эффективно уничтожить – это мы всегда пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Тони, но ужас, застывший в глазах Стива, заставил его прекратить ерничать. – Что случилось? Что такое Право Уничтожения?

Лодка ткнулась носом в белый песок под стенами башни. Подождав, пока четверо психов высадятся на берег, храмовник развернулся и замахал веслами так, будто планировал взлететь вместе с лодкой. Вскоре он достиг пирса и помахал оттуда, как бы намекая: забирать пассажиров без прямого приказа рыцаря-командора не станет.

– Это, – Стив ткнул пальцем в массивные металлические ворота, – Круг Магов. Здесь живут, обучаются и умирают сотни людей с магическим даром. Здесь же живут, обучаются и умирают, правда, реже, храмовники. Для кого-то это настоящая тюрьма. Кто-то чувствует себя прекрасно – тепло, светло, много книг и ничего не надо решать. Право Уничтожения – это такое пугало для Кругов. Это то, что удерживает молодых и непримиримых магов от восстания. Это когда… – Стив несколько раз сглотнул и продолжил, – это когда такой вот Круг запечатывается и методично уничтожается изнутри. Когда убивают всех. И стариков, и детей. Всех, кто умеет хотя бы светлячка наколдовать.

Халк хмыкнул, и на этот раз Наташа могла поклясться: это было неодобрительное хмыканье. Положительно, их отряду достался самый нестандартный кунари из всех возможных.

– Мне не нравилось в круге. Я боялся храмовников, потому что они… они жуткие. Я не хотел проходить Истязания, потому что боялся демонов. Я не хотел становиться Усмиренным, потому что это даже хуже одержимости. Но знать, что всех, кто внутри, просто так убьют? Это слишком!  
– Значит, мы убьем не всех, а только тех, кто этого заслуживает, – пожал плечами Тони. – Сколько времени нужно на то, чтобы разрешение на реализацию этого Права достигло башни?  
– Не знаю… Два дня? Три? Как храмовники будут скакать…  
– Значит, у нас есть два дня… сколько тут этажей?  
– Пять, не считая подземных.  
– Два дня и пять этажей. Предположим, там действительно бродят демоны. Сколько их может быть?  
– Столько же, сколько и магов. Демонам ведь надо в кого-то вселяться.  
– Ага, два дня, пять этажей и сотни потенциальных одержимых. Мы справимся?  
– Мы должны.  
– Отлично. А потом, надеюсь, меня пустят в хваленые купальни Круга. Я уже забыл, как выглядит чистая горячая вода.

Наташа тайком вздохнула. Желание отскрести от себя всю дорожную пыль, болотную жижу и лесную грязь преследовало ее как маньяк. Кунари проурчал «Купаться…» и первым зашагал к металлическим воротам.

– Не бойся, Стив. Демоны очень похожи на порождений тьмы.  
– Да? И чем же? – маг совсем было собрался объяснить алхимику, что демоны и порождения тьмы – это существа не просто разных видов, а принадлежащие к разным сторонам Завесы, но был остановлен уверенным:  
– Их можно убить.

Сходство показалось Стиву достаточным, поэтому он кивнул и зашагал, проваливаясь в песок по самую щиколотку, вслед за Халком.


	6. Chapter 6

_– У меня есть армия._  
– А у нас Халк!  
Локи и Тони, "Мстители"

Почему Стив боялся храмовников, Тони довольно быстро понял. Рыцарь-командор Грегор, помимо абсолютно уродливой бороды, пугал каким-то фаталистически-спокойным отношением к происходящему. В подконтрольной ему башне произошел мятеж, половина чародеев обратилась к магии крови, вытащив из-за Завесы полчища самой разной пакости, некоторые морально неустойчивые храмовники поддались сладким чарам демонов Желания, над самим памятником авварской архитектуры нависло Право Уничтожения, а Грегор ровным голосом говорил о своем промахе, грядущем наказании, которое непременно наложит на него Верховная Жрица Джустиния Пятая, и необходимости установить в остальных Кругах более жесткий контроль.

– Ты облажался, Грегор, – прервал поток слов рыцаря изрядно утомленный их плавным течением Тони. – Но мы, так и быть, сделаем твою работу. Мы спасем этот Круг – а ты поможешь нам спасти мир от Мора. Хоть на что-то же твои подсаженные на лириум волкодавы годны?

Закованные в светлые латы храмовники глухо заворчали из-под шлемов, но Грегор заставил их замолчать взмахом руки.

– На каком основании вы просите помощи?  
– О, мы не просим. Мы требуем, – Тони жестом карточного шулера достал из воздуха договор Стражей с Кругом. Грегор, пробежав текст глазами и продравшись сквозь старинные велеречивости, гаденько улыбнулся:  
– Мы не маги. Все маги – там, – латная перчатка указала на еще одни огромные металлические ворота, отрезающие, судя по всему, холл башни от остальных помещений.  
– А договор не с магами. Договор с Кругом, – вот чему Тони не надо было учить, так это умению внимательно читать договор. – Уцелеют маги – хорошо, нет – и храмовники сгодятся.  
– Давай, Грегор, соглашайся. Не ты ли каждое пятничное утро полировал всем ученикам мозги проповедями о необходимости нести ответственность и делать, что должно? – неожиданно влез в разговор Стив. Грегор всмотрелся в бледное, но решительное лицо молодого мага и, кажется, узнал его.  
– Стив… вот уж не думал, что из вашей безумной идеи что-то выйдет.  
– Я тоже не думал. Да оно и не вышло бы, если бы не Стражи.  
– Так ты теперь Серый Страж? И как тебе нравится большой мир?  
– Он прекрасен, – с непонятной злостью ответил маг. – Гражданская война, нашествие порождений тьмы, толпы беженцев, мародеров и насильников… И рыцари в сияющих доспехах, собирающиеся уничтожить пару сотен беспомощных магов.

Грегор покатал по скулам желваки. Стив смотрел на храмовника тяжелым взглядом из-под сведенных к переносице бровей.

– Может, мы и волкодавы. Но даже мабари сражаются в этой войне. Хорошо, Стражи. Если вам удастся спасти Круг, мы пойдем за вами. Если нет… тэйрн Логейн собирает войско для борьбы с Мором. Мы отправимся к нему.  
– А, тот очаровательный мужчина, который повесил на нас смерть короля Кайлана? Что ж, будем надеяться, воюет он лучше, чем интригует…

Когда металлические створки лязгнули за спинами четверки, отрезая путь к выходу, рыцарь-командор Грегор печально покачал головой. У них не было шансов.

– У нас нет шансов, – ошалело разглядывая то, во что превратились классические интерьеры башни, сообщил Стив.  
– У нас есть Халк, – возразил Тони.

Кунари фыркнул и принюхался. Пахло гарью и чем-то потусторонним.

 

В первом же большом зале Стражи и компания обнаружили стайку испуганных детей, которых безуспешно пытались успокаивать еще более испуганные молодые чародеи. Взрослый маг в зале был ровно один, и оказался он, как это ни странно, той самой седовласой валькирией, с которой Тони успел пообщаться в Остагаре. Пожилая дама лихо занавесила фиолетовой пеленой дверной проем прямо перед носом у переливающегося, как угли в костре, головастикообразного демона, выдохнула, будто сбросив с плеч невероятную тяжесть, и сползла по стенке, так и не выпустив из рук посоха.  
– Винн! – кинулась к ней одна из девочек постарше.  
– Стив! – кинулась в противоположном направлении другая, симпатичная кудрявая брюнетка.  
– Пегги, – констатировал маг, позволяя повиснуть на себе. – Что тут происходит? Когда я уходил из башни, все было довольно мирно.  
– Да, не считая того, что Грегор два дня до твоего ухода в Стражи и три дня после колошматил Святой Карой все, что двигалось!  
– …а что не двигалось, двигал и колошматил, – буркнул Тони. Предполагать, что в Круге внезапно умрут все, кто знал Стива раньше него, было глупо… но соблазнительно. Алхимик оставил Стива расспрашивать знакомую о причинах бардака в башне, а сам, мимоходом потрепав по голове шмыгающего носом лохматого мальчика, подошел к старой чародейке. Она, как это ни странно, тоже его узнала и улыбнулась бледно-лиловыми губами.  
– А, молодой Страж… вы пришли убить нас?  
– Вообще-то, спасти. Почему здесь дети? Почему храмовники заперли вас тут?  
– Потому что они боятся, что мы – одержимые. Они надеются, что демоны перебьют нас всех, или что мы перебьем демонов, и боятся… так глупо, – чародейка закрыла глаза, и светловолосая ученица, всхлипнув, принялась трясти ее за плечо.  
– Все в порядке, дитя, я просто устала. Честно говоря, не думала даже, что у меня хватит сил запечатать этот проход…  
Тони посмотрел в сторону фиолетовой магической занавески, отделявшей зал с детьми от коридоров с демонами. У занавески стоял Халк и, судя по всему, играл с демоном в гляделки. Демон бесился от невозможности пересечь кажущуюся такой непрочной преграду, от спокойного взгляда кунари и от общей несправедливости мира по эту сторону Завесы, а потому сжимался и растягивался, глухо рокоча. Халк, налюбовавшись на эти телодвижения, издевательски хмыкнул, демон дернулся, взревев, налетел на занавеску, отпрянул и… лопнул.

– Ты прав, у нас есть Халк, – улыбнулась Наташа. Дети, почему-то решив, что именно эта девушка в черном способна защитить их абсолютно ото всего, окружили сестру, и она, смирившись со временной ролью наседки, раздавала малолетним магам печенье, успокоительные слова и ласковые улыбки. Получалось у нее не в пример лучше, чем у чародеев-подростков.

– Так что произошло в Круге? – вернулся к разговору с Винн Тони. Старая чародейка вздохнула и принялась рассказывать. Все было довольно просто: уцелевшие под Остагаром маги вернулись в Круг, один из них, сильный и жадный до власти чародей Ульдред, принялся сеять недовольство среди коллег и учеников, переманивая их на свою сторону обещаниями власти, богатства и счастливой жизни без храмовников, существовавшие до того братства чародеев оказались слишком бездеятельны и неподготовлены, чтобы удержать своих участников от необдуманных действий…

– …а потом он прибег к магии крови, скормил демонам несколько новообретенных союзников, и все заверте… – закончил за Винн Тони. Та кивнула и снова прикрыла глаза.  
– Тони, иди сюда! – окликнул Стража Стив, и алхимик, отвесив чародейке вежливый полупоклон, отошел.  
– Пегги рассказала, что произошло в башне.  
– Я уже в курсе, Винн тоже рассказала.  
– Тогда нам надо решить, что делать.  
– Есть простой вариант и правильный вариант, – Халк, прекратив дразнить демонов, абсолютно бесшумно, что было странно для существа таких габаритов, подошел к советующимся Стражам.  
– И что же это за варианты?  
– Простой – войти внутрь и пройти башню насквозь, уничтожая всех. Правильный – добраться до Ульдреда и убить его, а потом постараться спасти всех, кто еще не одержим.  
– Ты уверен, что ты вообще кунари? – подала голос сестра Наталья, отвлекаясь от заплетания косичек какой-то черноволосой чародеечке.  
– А ты уверена, что это все тебе не снится? – Халк задумчиво склонил голову к плечу, посмотрел на занятую типично женским, в его представлении, делом сестру и неожиданно попросил. – Заплетешь меня потом? Когда здесь закончим? Очень волосы мешают.  
– Ладно… когда закончим, – Наташа затянула последний бантик, и девочка, забыв на время обо всяких ужасах, вроде демонов в соседней комнате, счастливо кинулась красоваться перед подругами с новой прической.  
– Винн! – снова заверещала светловолосая ученица, но старая чародейка на это не отреагировала.  
– Винн… – растерянно позвала девушка еще раз, бездумно теребя рукав красной мантии учительницы. Стив прикусил губу, потом внутренне собрался и подошел к ним.  
– Хватит. Она не слышит, – без своей обычной мягкости сказал маг, и девушка подняла на него быстро наполняющиеся слезами глаза.  
– Но она…  
– Она была уже очень стара. И до последнего сражалась, защищая вас. Не разводи слез, приготовься лучше доделать то, что она не успела. А когда все закончится, мы оплачем всех.

Девушка шмыгнула носом, растерла слезы рукавом своей ученической робы и поднялась с пола, подхватив тяжелый посох из красной стали.

\- Молодец, – кивнул Стив, стараясь не думать, что посох весит почти как сама девушка, и долго им размахивать она не сможет. – Мы скоро пойдем туда, – Страж кивнул на нисколько не истончившуюся со смертью создательницы занавеску. – А вы будете защищать детей, если вдруг кто-то сумеет прорваться мимо нас.

Пегги подошла к Стиву и встала рядом.  
– Где-то там – Первый Чародей Ирвинг. Если получится, надо его спасти. Он умеет разговаривать с храмовниками на равных. А нет… надо спасти хоть кого-нибудь. Мы справимся.

– Вот именно – мы. Ты останешься здесь, – заявил Тони, грозно глядя на девушку.  
– Почему это? Я знаю боевые заклинания, и эта башня мой дом, и вам нужна помощь…  
– Потому что с нами у тебя намного больше шансов умереть из-за глупой случайности. И потому что не бросать же всех детей на это сборище истеричек, – Тони взмахнул рукой, очерчивая происходящее в комнате. Среди молодых магов Пегги, похоже, была единственной, кому страх не мешал здраво мыслить.

«А еще, потому что нечего тебе висеть на Стиве. Он больше не ваш», – подумал Тони, и эта мысль ему самому жутко не понравилась.

На Пегги, похоже, озвученные доводы подействовали. Она согласилась остаться в зале, защищать детей и помогать удерживать новую завесу, которую ей и другим чародеям еще предстояло создать после снятия существующей.

– Пойдемте уже. Я хочу поскорее тут закончить и вымыться, наконец, – проворчал кунари, подходя к занавеске. Объединенными усилиями маги сдернули ее с проема, и четверка самоубийц быстро проскочила в открывшийся проход, который тут же снова прикрылся занавеской, не такой плотной и фиолетовой, но все же вызывающей некоторую уверенность.

 

Поход по башне Стиву запомнился непередаваемо мерзким запахом, отвратительными пузырями чего-то, напоминающего человеческое мясо, выросшими на полу и стенах, толпами визжащих, рычащих, орущих или бесшумно пытающихся откусить голову демонов, да еще очередной внезапно открывшейся гранью характера Тони.

Стив собирался превратить в ледяную статую магессу крови, неожиданно выскочившую из-за расколотого шкафа, но девушка упала Стражам в ноги и стала просить пощады. По мнению мага, пощада тем, кто заигрывает с демонами, не полагалась, но Тони удержал товарища, не дав сгустку холода сорваться с занесенной руки.  
– Пойдешь вниз. Поможешь ученикам удерживать барьер. Выживешь – будем разбираться. Нет – умрешь не зря. Пакостей не замышляй, мы вернемся и отомстим. Поняла?

Чародейка, прекрасно рассмотревшая смерть, зависшую на кончиках пальцев Стива, закивала и принялась уверять Стражей, что исправится, защитит детей и вообще уйдет в монастырь. Дослушивать Тони не стал, взял незадачливую революционерку за плечи, развернул к выходу и толкнул, придавая ускорения. Наташа опустила занесенный нож, Халк фыркнул и зачем-то отколупал от стены узорную каменную плитку. Стив удивленно поднял брови.

– Не думал, что ты склонен к милосердию, особенно по отношению к магам крови. Ты ведь такой… – Стив замялся, подбирая слово.  
– Эгоист? – да. А еще я до жути рационален. Чем больше благодарных магов мы оставим за спиной, тем меньше разъяренных магов мы встретим впереди.  
– Она – маг крови. Ее нельзя оставлять в живых.  
– Хм, интересно ты заговорил… иногда люди делают самые странные вещи, чтобы спасти жизнь, себе – или кому-то другому, – Тони покосился вниз, туда, где сквозь швы доспеха пробивалось голубое свечение. Стив нехотя кивнул, и разбойник продолжил. – Если девица выживет, она присоединится к нашей армии в борьбе с Мором. Если выживет и тогда… победителей не судят.  
– Им тихо сворачивают шеи, – неожиданно вставил реплику весь день бывший молчаливее обычного кунари. Наташа вздрогнула.  
– Как ни посмотри, чистый рационализм, – Тони подобрал с пола чью-то безнадежно обугленную мантию и обтер плотной тканью кинжалы. – А еще у нее глаза красивые, – заулыбался вдруг алхимик.

Стив тоже улыбнулся. Это было гораздо больше похоже на Тони.

 

Гигантский, похожий на мутировавший гриб, демон, покачиваясь, шептал что-то неразборчивое, но крайне усыпляющее. От его голоса в глазах плыло и двоилось, а тело вдруг начинало нелогично хотеть улечься прямо на залитый кровью и еще Андрасте знает, какими жидкостями, пол и немного поспать… Стив успел увидеть, как подкашиваются ноги Тони, как бескостно оседает на пол Наташа…

…как Халк раздается в плечах, становится выше, тяжелее и зеленее, заполняя целиком свою странную мешковатую одежду.

– Халк выспаться, – сообщило существо, в которое превратился кунари, опуская пудовый кулак на темечко демона. Розовые ошметки, полетевшие во все стороны, здорово прочистили головы уже почти сползшим в беспамятство людям.

– Татуированная задница Андрасте! Опять! Почему меня постоянно залепляет какой-то органической дрянью?!

Стив привалился спиной к стене и уже почти совсем автоматическим жестом вызвал ауру очищения.

 

На этом кончилась легкая часть зачистки, и начался непрекращающийся кошмар. Живые мертвецы, будто мало им было ожить, зачем-то еще и загорались, принимаясь бежать навстречу людям, раскинув руки, как соскучившиеся внучки при виде любимой бабушки. Мелкие, бескрылые пока драконята злобно шипели, кишели под ногами и грозили перегрызть сухожилия недостаточно расторопным. Демоны желания, извиваясь и оглаживая свои безупречные фигуры когтистыми лапами, командовали не отдельными храмовниками, а целыми их отрядами («Я всегда знал, что воздержание до добра не доводит», – успел заметить Тони, оглушая оставшегося без шлема рыцаря ударом рукоятью кинжала под ухо). А потом враги неожиданно кончились, и перед перемазанной в крови четверкой осталась единственная дверь… и силовая клетка, внутри которой скорчился еще один храмовник.

Сказать, что Стив эмоционально отреагировал на такое зрелище – все равно, что заявить «удар молотком по пальцам может вызвать легкий дискомфорт». Маг сдавленно вскрикнул и кинулся к силовому полю.  
– Баки! – заорал он, стуча кулаком по практически невидимой, зато прекрасно осязаемой преграде. – Баки, это я, Стив! Ты меня слышишь?

Храмовник заторможено поднял голову, с трудом сфокусировал на маге взгляд, потом затрясся как припадочный и заплакал.

– Мерзкие маги крови… роются в моей голове!  
– Баки, что с тобой? Все в порядке, это действительно я!  
– Тебя здесь нет, ты просто еще одна иллюзия, которой они хотят сломать меня… но я не поддамся, – бормотал сквозь всхлипы симпатичный парень одного со Стивом возраста, до скрежета сжимая в кулаки одетые в металлические перчатки руки.

Стив беспомощно оглянулся на Тони, но тот очень мало смыслил в магии. Наташа тоже не могла помочь: попытавшись поковырять силовое поле кинжалом, она получила слабый, но ощутимый удар током и больше магической ловушки не касалась. Халк, так и не съежившийся обратно, сопел и временами взрыкивал, недобро глядя на запертую дверь.

– Почему ты мне не веришь? – снова попытался достучаться до разума храмовника Стив, но тот замотал головой, зажмурился и, не слушая, закричал:  
– Чье бы лицо ты ни надел, я не поддамся, а теперь ИЗЫДИ!!!

Исходить Стиву было особо некуда, так что он остался на месте. Храмовник открыл глаза, обозрел никуда не девшегося мага и почти нормальным голосом произнес:  
– Ты еще здесь? Странно, до сих пор это помогало…  
– Это потому что я – настоящий. Что с тобой все-таки случилось?

Храмовник рассказал, что Ульдред слетел с катушек и принялся промывать магией крови мозг всем, кто попадался ему под руку, не разбирая, маги это, храмовники или анимированные табуретки, оставшиеся с прошлой Сатинальи. Подчинить себе разум Баки он не сумел, а потому запер храмовника в силовой клетке в назидание другим.

– Каким «другим»? Тут и нет-то больше никого… – Наташа, стараясь не поворачиваться к Халку спиной, следила, тем не менее, за клеткой с храмовником. Мало ли – вдруг он сейчас издевательски захохочет и превратится в демона Голода?  
– Откуда я знаю? Он сумасшедший, говорю вам!  
– Где он? – психическое состояние Ульдреда Тони волновало крайне мало.

Храмовник с трудом разогнулся и указал рукой на запертую дверь.  
– Он и все маги, которых он собрал – там.  
– Но это же комната Истязаний! Что он там с ними делает? – удивился Стив, а Тони сделал в памяти зарубку – «расспросить Стива о том, что носит такое очаровательное название, да и вообще о прошлом в Круге».  
– Истязает, очевидно, – фыркнула Наташа. – Пойдемте, Халк вон от нетерпения уже дверь с петель снял.

– Я вернусь за тобой, – быстро пообещал Стив, но парень в силовой клетке, кажется, уже не слышал, снова свернувшись клубком, насколько это позволили сделать доспехи.

 

От человека в Ульдреде осталось крайне мало. Огромный демон Гордыни, в которого обратился маг крови, громовым голосом вещал что-то о милостях, могуществе и собственном величии. Завидев незваных гостей, он оживился и попытался взять под контроль единственного мага среди визитеров. Как оказалось, это было не так-то просто: Стив пробормотал себе под нос какую-то тарабарщину, и магическая атака Ульдреда пропала зря.

– Литания Адраллы! – завопил демон, топая ногами. – Я же лично уничтожил свиток, чтобы никто никогда не сумел им воспользоваться!  
– Нас Винн еще в первом классе научила этой песенке, – доверительно сообщил демону Стив. – Очень предусмотрительно с ее стороны.

Возможно, этот обмен репликами стал бы началом весьма интересного разговора, если бы позеленевший кунари не схватил Ульдреда за ногу и не принялся хлестать им по полу, вопя «Халк скучно!».

– Слушайте, он, конечно, полезен, но надо его как-то обратно вернуть… – Стив покачал головой, глядя, как под воздействием силы Халка и головы Ульдреда в полу появляются вмятины.  
\- Надеюсь, он устанет и сам вернется.  
– О, это идея… – Стив сплел из пальцев какую-то заковыристую фигуру, дунул сквозь нее в сторону кунари, и массивную фигуру того окутало гнилостно-зеленое облако.  
– Что это? Хоть не отрава? – подозрительно уточнила Наташа, отходя подальше.  
– Нет, это просто усталость. Давайте, что ли, демона добьем, а то кунари сейчас точно устанет…

Халк и в самом деле размахивал Ульдредом уже не так воодушевленно. Стив вооружился излюбленными ледяными сгустками, Наташа и Тони по такому случаю взялись за луки, и через каких-то пару мгновений неопрятная груда того, что раньше было чародеем и заговорщиком, безжизненно опустилась на расколотые каменные плитки.

– Халк устать, – сообщило зеленое существо, сворачиваясь уютным клубком прямо на полу.  
– И я его понимать… тьфу ты, заразная штука! – Тони тоже опустился на пол, как раз между слабо постанывающим чародеем в красном и бойким старичком в зеленом, уже почти пришедшим в себя.

– Стивен! – рассиялся старичок, оглаживая встопорщившуюся веником бороду (Тони подумал, что две настолько уродливых бороды на одну башню – это перебор). – Я знал, что когда-нибудь ты вернешься в Круг!  
– Первый Чародей Ирвинг, – вежливо наклонил голову маг, – рад видеть, что вы не пострадали. Я пришел как член ордена Серых Стражей…  
– Да, да, я помню, договоры… Надо поговорить с Грегором, он наверняка изойдет на крик и пену… Помоги мне подняться, мальчик мой… А теперь помоги спуститься. Какой идиот придумал проводить Истязания под самой крышей?  
– Какой идиот вообще придумал проводить Истязания? – с тоской просил Стив, но названный Ирвингом чародей, как видно, обладал присущим многим пожилым людям удобным видом избирательной глухоты. Он только заулыбался Стражу и, опираясь на его руку, заковылял к лестнице.

Наташа и Тони дождались обратного превращения Халка, подхватили сонного и не сопротивляющегося кунари под руки и отправились следом.


	7. Chapter 7

_Лизал ли я когда-нибудь кувалду на морозе?_  
Алистер, Dragon Age: Origins

В башне Стражи (к которым, чтобы не путаться в определениях, Ирвинг и Грегор решили причислить и Наташу с Халком) провели две ночи и два дня (первый день, пошедший на зачистку невероятной высоты этажей, можно не считать). Купальни в Круге оказались выше всяческих похвал, даром что располагались где-то в лабиринтах подземных ходов, и попадать туда можно было только с помощью специального заклинания. Стражи успели немного отъесться, хорошо отмыться, выстирать подлежавшие восстановлению вещи и заменить с помощью интенданта навсегда пришедшие в негодность. Кроме того, Наташа исполнила свое обещание, и к ужину кунари вышел, поражая воображение товарищей ровными мелкими косичками, связанными в хвост на затылке.

Сбылась мечта Тони – он смог избавиться от бороды, которая с каждым днем становилась все ужаснее, хоть до высокого стандарта, задаваемого бородами Грегора и Ирвинга, ей было еще далеко. Прекрасно понимая, что долго такое положение дел не продлится, алхимик все-таки не отказал себе в удовольствии и выбрил растительность на лице так, что осталось аккуратное украшение, метко припечатанное Наташей – «намордник».

Как раз этот намордник Тони и разглядывал придирчиво в зеркале, когда за его спиной отразился Стив. Башня больше не вызывала у мага такого иррационального ужаса, но находиться в ней ему все равно было неприятно. Единственным местом, которое Стиву однозначно нравилось, оказались эти самые купальни – просто потому, что ученикам плескаться в них было не по статусу, и они остались не омраченными никакими гадкими воспоминаниями. Тони честно пытался представить себе, на что похожа жизнь подростка в башне магов, не преуспел, но на храмовников стал смотреть гораздо задумчивее и тяжелее.

– Пришел плескаться? – окликнул Тони Стива. Тот вздрогнул, выныривая из каких-то своих раздумий, и смущенно улыбнулся.  
– Да. Люблю воду. Похоже, моя стихия.  
– Да уж точно, льдом ты расшвыриваешься только в путь…

Тони сообразил, что Стив старается не смотреть на него и покрывается нездоровыми красными пятнами, после чего задумался о причинах такой внезапной аллергии. Не найдя ни одной разумной, он снова заглянул в зеркало, и только потом сообразил: этот великовозрастный ребенок краснеет, увидев его без одежды! Даже не голым – целомудренно завернутым в полотенце. Дурдом. Сколько магу нынче лет? Тони попытался прикинуть и пришел к выводу, что едва за двадцать. Пф. Он сам в таком возрасте…

Размышляя о своих подвигах на поприще разврата, Тони рассеянно кивнул Стиву и вышел из купален. Постоял немного в коридоре, прикидывая, где ближайшая точка активации заклинания переноса, замерз, запоздало сообразил, что бродить по каменным тоннелям в одном полотенце было не лучшей идеей и, наконец, сочтя комплект разумных объяснений полным, вернулся в купальню.

Стив обнаружился в одном из бассейнов. Маг сидел по самые плечи в теплой воде, откинув голову на бортик, и, похоже, просто впитывал тепло и энергию всем организмом. Тони посмотрел умиленно на спокойное лицо Стража и гибко соскользнул в бассейн.

То, что Тони, стоя в холодном коридоре, считал планом, провалилось с тихим бульком. Во-первых, Стив смотрел на его идею с пониманием. Безо всякого энтузиазма – но и без ужаса, отвращения и всего такого, чего можно было бы ожидать от несчастного мальчика, проведшего всю юность в башне. Во-вторых, отсутствие энтузиазма маг явно не считал поводом выскакивать из бассейна и убегать, сверкая голой задницей. В-третьих, бассейн был неоправданно велик. В-четвертых, Стив плавал как какая-нибудь глубоководная рыбина, и был настолько же скользким. В-пятых, делал он это зря, потому что когда в Тони просыпался охотничий (или, как теперь, рыболовный) азарт, останавливаться он не умел.

В итоге, они встретились в углу бассейна, запыхавшись, нахлебавшись воды и успев насмеяться до боли в солнечном сплетении.  
– Какого гарлока тебе надо, Тони? – спросил Стив, хотя его потемневшие до синих глаза ясно говорили «Я знаю, какого, и хрен ты его получишь».  
– Брось. Ты наивен, но не настолько, – Тони прищурился и совершил под водой коварный жест рукой. Похоже, энтузиазма у мага прибавилось, потому что вместо решительной отповеди он только слабо возразил:  
– Сначала «прекрати меня лапать», а потом «уплыви от меня, если сможешь»?  
– Такой вот я непостоянный, – поняв, что Стив больше не вырывается и не пытается врезать ему куда-нибудь ногой, Тони подобрался максимально близко, так, что стали различимы крохотные капли воды на ресницах мага.  
– Я никогда не спал с мужчиной, – предупредил Стив, и Тони фыркнул насмешливо:  
– Дорогуша, я готов поклясться, что ты и с женщиной никогда не спал!

Тони, как и его отец, считал, что не бывает бесполезных умений, бывают редко используемые. Умение задерживать под водой дыхание на пять с половиной минут, определенно, не относилось к часто используемым. Но оно было очень, очень полезно.

Соскальзывая под воду вдоль гладкого до полного неправдоподобия тела Стража, Тони жалел только об одном: он не увидит, как распахнутся удивленно эти бешеные синие глаза.

А они распахнулись.


	8. Chapter 8

_— Что-что?_  
 _— Покувыркался с начальством?!_  
 _— Не понимаю…_  
 _— Траву, говорю, помял?_  
 _— О чем ты?!_  
 _— Порезвился, если хочешь._  
 _— О чем ты говоришь?!_  
 _— Попрыгал лежа, поездил на двуногой лошадке, поиграл в зверя с двумя спинами?!_  
 _— Ты это все прямо сейчас придумал?_  
 _— Не, всю жизнь собирал…_  
Алистер и Огрен, Dragon Age: Origins

Если Стив и хотел о чем-то поговорить с коварным алхимиком на следующий день, его желание не относилось к выполнимым. Пробегавшая по коридору Пегги сказала, что «второго Стража отвел к магам-целителям Ирвинг, было это несколько часов назад, никто из медицинских покоев пока не выходил, а демоны здорово потрепали тебя, Стив, я таких синяков давно не видела».

Маг смущенно потер шею и приготовился оправдываться, но девушка уже убегала, крича что-то про практикум по призыву, опоздание и горящий хвост.

Поразившись тому, что у кого-то в Круге хватает выдержки вести занятия сразу после таких неприятностей, Стив отправился искать Наташу и обнаружил ее, как это ни странно, в церкви. Сестра помогала своим коллегам ворочать здоровенные каменные статуи Пророчицы, расставлять на места лавочки и, конечно, отмывать полы и стены от всякой демонической пакости. Ненадолго отвлекшись от своего богоугодного занятия, Наташа сказала, что Тони со вчерашнего дня не видела, потом пристроила Стива к переносу самой тяжелой статуи, обшитой золотом, а после, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, быстро выдернула из рукава и повязала на шею магу шелковый платок в тон глазам, прикрыв предательски цветущие на бледной коже отметины. Стив вспыхнул, сестра подмигнула ему и, не собираясь вступать в разговор на тему, быстро отошла.

Халк отыскался в библиотеке. Кунари, благодаря росту и длине рук прекрасно достававший до верхних полок, расставлял уцелевшие книги под руководством старичка-библиотекаря и одного из усмиренных магов. Усмиренные, хоть и совершенно бесконфликтные, вызывали у Стива смешанное чувство страха и вины, поэтому он, быстро справившись о состоянии здоровья кунари, покинул пострадавшую обитель знаний и стал бродить по коридорам, в которых прошло детство, и убеждать себя, что прошлое не выскочит из-за угла и не укусит его.

Прошлое в виде Первого Чародея не выскочило, а медленно вышло из-за угла, да и кусать не стало. Маг, потеребив бороду, сказал, что целители сделали, что могли, но один металлический осколок (по-видимому, какую-то часть одного из наконечников) они извлечь не сумели.  
– Что? Почему? – удивился Стив.  
– Видишь ли… этот фрагмент застрял в сердечной сумке. Мы решили, что попытки извлечь его гораздо сильнее рискнут здоровьем этого Стража, чем его дальнейшее пребывание в организме.  
– Вы издеваетесь? Кусок металла в сердце не так опасен, как операция?  
– Увы, – развел руками Ирвинг. – Но ведь ты, кажется, нашел неплохой выход. Поддерживай свой… эмм… магнит, но не применяй слишком много силы, иначе этот осколок просто вырвет из тела Стража.  
– Прекрасно, Аришок вас дери… – высказался Стив, и Ирвинг изумленно посмотрел на правильного и всегда такого вежливого мага.

– Я могу его увидеть?  
– Да, скоро он придет в себя. Прошу за мной, – Ирвинг со скоростью никуда не спешащей черепахи направился в сторону медицинских покоев, и Стив, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы схватить чародея подмышку и притащить, куда нужно, пошел рядом.

Выглядел Тони лучше. Ровный магический свет на груди горел, как и прежде. Увидев Ирвинга в сопровождении Стива, алхимик оживился:  
– О, кажется, меня, наконец, выпустят из этого неуютного помещения, и может быть, даже отдадут штаны! Что скажете, Ирвинг, у меня есть шанс протянуть еще пару лет?  
– Даже больше. Если вы станете соблюдать режим труда и отдыха, воздержитесь от неумеренного употребления спиртного и ограничите физические нагрузки необходимым минимумом.

Страж скривился.

– Отличный совет накануне конца света! Мой «необходимый минимум» и так превосходит возможности обывателя, но за откровенность и, главное, выковыривание из меня этой пакости – спасибо. Стив, представляешь, теперь у меня на восемь шансов умереть от укола в сердце меньше, чем раньше! – Тони явно лучился радостью по этому поводу.  
– И все равно на один больше, чем нужно.  
– Ой, ты перфекционист!

…Провожать из башни Стражей явились не только Ирвинг и Грегор, но и почти все уцелевшие маги вместе с храмовниками. Пока первый Чародей и рыцарь-командор наперебой произносили пафосные речи, Стив искал среди храмовников знакомое лицо, но почему-то никак не находил.

– Простите, Грегор… – вдруг начал поперек особо заковыристой тирады Страж. – А где Баки… рыцарь Джеймс?  
– О, это печальная история. Рыцарь Джеймс был примером для всех нас! – назидательно поднял палец Грегор, явно собираясь прочитать импровизированную проповедь. – Он не поддался уговорам магов крови и не впустил зло в свою душу. Однако магия крови все-таки задела его разум. Теперь ему нужен полный покой и очищающие душу беседы с рыцарем-командором Мередит. Я отослал Джеймса к этой благочестивой женщине, и сейчас он, должно быть, на полпути к Киркволлу…  
– Вы не позволили нам увидеться и не дали попрощаться, – Стив не стал вдаваться в подробности и рассказывать, как весь первый день, добивая затаившихся демонов и распознавая одержимых, носился по башне, дергая каждого храмовника за полы одеяния и спрашивая, как найти Баки.  
– Вы уже прощались однажды, и прощались навсегда. Я подумал, что не стоит вам вспоминать старое, тем более когда оба вы находитесь в трудной ситуации, – возразил Грегор, и в этот момент Стив, кажется, понял, какие мотивы иногда движут поступками Тони. Образцово-показательный Страж, которому не хватало для полного соответствия образу только белого грифона, шагнул вперед и впечатал немаленький кулак четко в нос командиру храмовников.  
– При всем уважении, сэр, катитесь с вашими рассуждениями к Архидемону, и пусть он…

Закончив описание всех тех грязных извращений, которым надлежало предаться Грегору и предводителю порождений тьмы, Стив развернулся и вышел из башни во влажные сумерки, повисшие над озером Каленхад.

Догнавшие его Халк, Наташа и Тони молчали, причем, похоже, одобрительно.  
– У него мерзкая борода, – нарушил молчание Тони, и Стив хмыкнул.  
– Если бы только борода…  
– Забудь. Больше тебе не придется видеть эту рожу. И… – Стив скорее догадался, чем увидел, что алхимик протягивает ему нечто, плохо различимое в сумерках.  
– Что это? – полюбопытствовала Наташа. – Похоже на кулон…  
– Это моя филактерия, – прошептал Стив. – Тони, ты…  
– Я опять за свое. Вернее, за чужое. Нет, за твое? В общем, я так понял, что Истязаний ты не проходил, а значит, твоя филактерия должна была остаться в Круге.  
– И ты обшарил все подземные хранилища, нашел именно мою и стащил ее? – нервно хихикнул Стив, решительно не зная, что с таким подарком делать.  
– Ага. Нельзя же было позволить этому пафосному бородачу следить за тобой. И, кстати, я так и не разобрался, что такое Истязания. И кто такой этот храмовник, из-за которого ты на рожон полез. И почему купальни находятся в подвалах с пауками и говорящими статуями. И…  
– Я потом расскажу, ладно? – мягко пообещал Стив, покачивая филактерию на цепочке. У этой склянки с каплей его крови было удивительно много власти над ним столько лет, что просто не верилось, что теперь эта власть кончится.  
– Вы, сайрабазы, такие странные, – произнес вдруг всеми забытый по причине полной бесшумности Халк.  
– Чего? – переспросил Стив.  
– Того, – понятно разъяснил кунари, сгребая филактерию и зашвыривая ее далеко в озеро.

Со стороны пристани уже доносились шлепки весел по воде. То ли наглый храмовник, то ли кто-то другой торопился забрать Стражей на тот берег.


	9. Chapter 9

_В ту ночь я узнал нечто такое, что для большинства людей остаётся неведомым: убийство – это грех, убийство – это осуждение души на вечные муки, но убийство ещё и работа._

Стивен Кинг

Стражи оккупировали на ночь гостиницу «Избалованная принцесса», выслушали эмоциональный рассказ ее хозяина о названии, заказали еды и стратегический запас спиртного, после чего устроились в общем зале у огня. Наташа, расслабленная и какая-то неожиданно женственная по сравнению с собой обычной, пила бренди и смеялась над рассказом Тони о том, как он в одном полотенце убегал по коридорам башни от живых доспехов, у которых «в шлеме пусто как в кошельке у пьяницы». Халк, временами хмыкая, листал книгу, позаимствованную в библиотеке Круга (когда вежливый кунари ростом с библиотечный шкаф просит позволить взять на время сборник легенд, отказать ему невозможно), и на читающего гиганта с легкомысленными косичками на голове с суеверным ужасом косилась гномка-разносчица. Стив, обхватив руками кружку с чем-то горячим и донельзя алкогольным, медленно отходил и отгонял от себя призрак башни. Было удивительно уютно,  Мор со всеми его проявлениями казался чем-то далеким и несущественным.

Досидев у очага почти до полуночи, претенденты на героическое спасение мира разошлись по комнатам. Проходя к своей, Тони бросил через плечо «Доброй ночи», так и не выдав ничем желания обсудить произошедшее в бассейне.

Стив пожал плечами и решил, что к списку вещей, которые произошли в башне Круга и о которых можно с чистой совестью забыть, добавилась еще одна.

В конце концов, им все еще нужно остановить Мор.

С этой жизнеутверждающей мыслью маг заснул.

Утром, пощурившись немного на солнышко, Стражи решили отправиться в Орзаммар. Основным аргументом за визит к гномам стало тоскливо брошенное Стивом «Они хоть магами не бывают!».

Покрутив и чуть не порвав по вытертым швам карту, четверка выработала маршрут: от озера Каленхад через Имперский тракт выйти к горам, пройти через перевал Герлена, а там до гномьего города рукой подать.

 – В горах холодно, – озабоченно произнесла Наташа. – Тони, ты можешь быстренько придумать какой-нибудь согревающий бальзам?

 – Я что-то не пойму, чем тебе бренди не угодил? – фыркнул Тони. Сестра закатила глаза.

 – Ну конечно, четверо пьяных героев, один из которых Халк – это как раз та компания, которой не хватало для полного счастья гномам Орзаммара!

 – Ладно, ладно, я понял. Будут вам согревающие бальзамы.

Пришлось Стражам потратить еще пару часов на беготню по окрестностям, сбор указанной алхимиком травы, выкапывание каких-то редкостно вонючих корней, соскребание с камней мха и ожидание, пока Тони  изготовит из всего ярко-оранжевое зелье.

 – Пить это нельзя! Только натираться, и только на морозе. И, кстати, хватит уже залихватски бить пустые склянки! На вас не напасешься…

Наташа принялась с предельно серьезным видом объяснять Стражу, чем отличается отряд спасителей мира, скрытно идущий к гномам-союзникам, от гремящей и звенящей на каждой колдобине тележки старьевщика. Страж, в свою очередь, предложил сестре лечить все болезни молитвой и не пытаться даже жаловаться на холод, жару и рези внизу живота во время женских дней. Так, беззаботно переругиваясь, потенциальные герои добрели до симпатичного перелеска, за которым виднелся Имперский тракт.

Тут-то Стражей и попытались убить.

Откуда-то из пышной листвы невысоких деревьев прилетела стрела и воткнулась четко в центр пятна голубого света на груди Тони. Вернее, воткнулась бы, не останови ее на подлете какая-то невидимая преграда.

Халк сбил Стража с ног раньше, чем Стив успел крикнуть «Ложись!». Наташа уже метала в подозрительные деревца кинжалы и, судя по сдавленным стонам, доносящимся из глубин листвы, даже попадала. Стив, создав вокруг себя щит, напоминающий мыльный пузырь, методично бил по деревьям каменными кулаками, плюща неудачливых убийц и стряхивая на землю более везучих. Когда Тони, заботливо придавленный кунари к земле, все-таки смог себя от нее отскрести, нападающим стало еще веселее. Алхимик, используя неплохой глазомер и вовсе прекрасную ловкость рук, забрасывал неведомых и не вызывающих никакого желания быть с ними поласковее убийц самодельными бомбами самого разного действия, от поджигающих до вызывающих неудержимое желание почесаться… не выпуская из рук кинжалов.

Как и все настоящие схватки, эта заняла примерно столько времени, сколько давно знакомые дамы могут беседовать о погоде (нет, конечно, некоторые могут делать это часами, но обычно разговор ограничивается шестью средней длины репликами). От симпатичного некогда перелеска остались грустные воспоминания, заваленные мертвыми, едва живыми и с успехом притворявшимися мертвыми телами. Не успела четверка порадоваться победе, как новая стрела словно бы из ниоткуда возникла в воздухе и, учтя ошибку своей предшественницы, устремилась к глазу Тони.

Справедливо будет сказать, что разбойника хранила какая-то мистическая сила. А, учитывая то, с какой злостью маг швырнул в уцелевший куст огненным шаром, справедливо также будет сказать, что звали эту силу Стивом, и, по меркам мистических сил, у нее было очень плохое настроение.

Огненный шар, соприкоснувшись с особо толстой веткой, не воспламенил ее и не исчез с шипением, а взорвался, оглушив скрывавшегося за кустом. Им оказался какой-то эльф, одетый и вооруженный лучше, чем личные телохранители короля.

Кунари присел рядом с бесчувственным эльфом, взял его за подбородок, положив вторую руку на затылок, и красноречиво глянул на Тони снизу вверх – добить, мол? Наташа вспомнила равнодушное «Им тихо сворачивают шеи» и зябко передернула плечами. Тони поколебался. С одной стороны, два очень красивых выстрела его восхитили. С другой – если бы не Стив с его щитом, уже вторым восхищаться бы не пришлось. С третьей, вряд ли Тони сумел так достать совершенно незнакомого эльфа, что тот решил собрать толпу друзей и приложить все усилия к тому, чтобы отправить Стража и компанию в небытие. А значит, эльфа хорошо бы расспросить. Хотя бы о заказчике сорвавшегося убийства…

 – Пока не стоит.  Если что, мы всегда успеем его прикончить.

Халк кивнул и отпустил голову эльфа, взявшись за его запястья. Сноровисто связав кисти лучника между собой так, что вывернуться из пут у того не было никакой возможности, кунари осторожно, но сильно шлепнул убийцу по щеке.

Эльф жалобно застонал, приходя в себя.

 – Оох… Я думал, что открою глаза, а я – труп. Или что вовсе не открою. Но, смотрю, ты меня пока не убил, – эльф, опираясь на связанные руки, приподнялся, выгнулся совершенно непристойным образом и снизу вверх уставился на Тони. Алхимик склонил голову к плечу и не менее внимательно посмотрел на убийцу. Для эльфа он был довольно крупным, явно давно не страдал от недоедания и рахита, постоянно преследовавших остроухую расу (если вообще страдал). А еще, даже полуоглушенный, связанный и лежащий на  земле, он удивительно гордо держал голову и нагло смотрел на мир ехидными голубыми глазами.

 – Это легко исправить, – почти без угрозы произнес Тони.

 – О, тут я не сомневаюсь, умения тебе не занимать! Однако, раз я до сих пор жив, могу сделать вывод: тебе что-то от меня нужно. Думаю, это ответы на некоторые вопросы жизни… и смерти.

 – Пока все правильно, – благосклонно кивнул Тони. – Мне следует попросить этого очаровательного кунари расспросить тебя поподробнее?

Убийца вполне правдоподобно округлил глаза в испуге, потом зажмурился и замотал головой. Если бы Стражи не знали, что этот изящный эльф чуть не отправил их на тот свет, легко поверили бы в его тонкую, ранимую и пугливую натуру.

 – Прекрати. Мы не любим театр.

 – Ладно, – тут же надел деловое выражение лица лучник. – Меня зовут Клинтон, для друзей – Клинт. Я принадлежу к Антиванским Воронам. В Ферелдене с одним заданием: убивать всех уцелевших Серых Стражей. Это задание я, к сожалению, провалил.

 – А я этому очень рад.

 – На твоем месте я тоже был бы рад, – эльф улыбнулся, будто услышал хорошую шутку.

 – Кстати, кто такие Антиванские Вороны? – заинтересовался Стив.

 – Я тебе расскажу, – отозвалась Наташа. – Это орден убийц из Антивы. Очень древний и могущественный. И известный тем, что всегда выполняет заказы.

 – О, мы настолько знамениты, что даже хорошенькие девушки по ту сторону моря знают о нас! Я польщен, – эльф умудрился состроить сестре глазки из положения «лежа в очевидно неудобной позе с ожогами средней тяжести и связанными руками». Неизвестно, что подумала Наташа, но Тони оценил, не преминув съехидничать:

 – Вряд ли вы будете известны этим ТЕПЕРЬ. Не такой уж ты хороший убийца.

 – Чудесно. Вот они, какие, ферелденцы. Издеваются над пленными. Какая жестокость, – то ли эльф здорово пострадал от огненного шара, а оплеуха кунари окончательно взболтала нежный мозг нелюдя, то ли ему и правда было весело препираться со злыми вооруженными до зубов неслучившимися жертвами покушения.

 – Кто нас заказал? – устал от балансирующих на грани флирта и при этом ничего не значащих фраз эльфа Стив. Тот, поняв, что этот серьезный блондин шуток не понимает и на умильное выражение лица плевать хотел, оставил фривольный тон и ответил по делу:

 – Один неразговорчивый тип в столице. Логейн? Ага, точно, Логейн. Не знаю, что вы с ним не поделили, но, думаю, дело тут самое что ни на есть обычное: вы угрожаете его власти. Дело всегда во власти… или в сексе, хотя это вряд ли тот случай, – убийца покосился на Халка, с отсутствующим видом рассматривавшего какую-то шкатулку, поднятую на месте сражения. Кунари, почувствовав взгляд, медленно повернул голову, осмотрел изогнувшегося ящерицей на солнце лучника и… правильно, хмыкнул.

 – И ты, значит, верен этому Логейну? – как бы между прочим спросил Тони, проверяя остроту кинжала на кончике ногтя. Эльф снова округлил и без того не маленькие глаза и заявил:

 – Я, вообще-то, сама верность. Ну, до тех пор, пока меня не заставляют расплачиваться за ошибки жизнью.

Клинт прошелся непонятным взглядом по компании Стражей, задержавшись отдельно на разбойнике с подсвеченным синевой доспехом. Под этим взглядом Тони почему-то понял, что другие способы расплаты за ошибки эльф принимает, а некоторые даже приветствует и буквально жаждет претворить в жизнь. Ситуация начала забавлять Стража. Интересно, насколько далеко готов зайти эльф в стремлении спасти свою шкуру?

 – Ага, понятно, – Тони старательно изобразил лицом полную потерю интереса к своему несостоявшемуся убийце, сунул кинжал за спину и снял с пояса длинный трехгранный кинжал для добивания. Эльф при виде мизерикордии побледнел в синеву и, не сводя глаз с ее узкого клинка, выговорил:

 – Слушай… у меня есть предложение. 

 – Не интересно, прости, – Тони словно бы даже сочувственно вздохнул и опустился на одно колено рядом с убийцей.

 – Подожди! Убить ты меня в любом случае всегда успеешь. Позволь мне пойти с вами.

 – С чего бы мне это делать? – в притворном удивлении поднял брови Страж.

 – Ну… я хорошо стреляю.

 – Наташа тоже.

 – Умею готовить яды.

 – Я тоже.

 – У меня есть пара неприятных сюрпризов для ближнего боя.

 – А у нас есть Халк.

Эльф закусил губу. Тони смотрел на него абсолютно непрозрачными глазами.

 – Он умеет полировать доспехи, завивать волосы, поддерживать застольную беседу и, гхм, греть ложе, – неожиданно сообщила Наташа. Стив, давно собиравшийся и, наконец, собравшийся что-то сказать, поперхнулся репликой и закашлялся.

 – Что?

 – Вороны – не только убийцы. Они еще и тайные агенты, фавориты… любовники, – тишайшая сестра Наталья смотрела на эльфа невинными глазами и, кажется, говорила вполне серьезно.

 – Откуда такие познания? – поинтересовался Халк.

 – Я же говорила: я не родилась в Церкви, – Наташа послала кунари взгляд, полный всепрощения и милости Создателя, а потом посоветовала Тони: – Бери его с собой. Будет чудить, я его застрелю, Стив заморозит, Халк расплющит, а ты, если успеешь, отравишь.

Тони посмотрел на Наташу с сомнением. Сестра сделала алхимику большие глаза и тот, помедлив, кивнул. Халк за его спиной непередаваемо ехидно хмыкнул, а Стив понял, что сейчас к отряду присоединится остроухий асассин, который перережет их во сне при первой же возможности.

 – Вот только убийцы нам в отряде и не хватало! – возмутился маг. Алхимик спокойно кивнул:

 – Возможно. По сути, Халк убийца. Я убийца. Наташа… не в Церкви родилась. Про тебя не знаю, но думаю, что пара десятков трупов и на твоей душе висят. Не считая тех, что мы только что тут разложили.

Переубедить Тони Стив не мог и прекрасно это понимал. Маг вздохнул и потребовал:

 – Пусть… этот принесет клятву верности.

 – И ты поверишь клятве убийцы? – весело удивился Тони. Наташа, склонившись к уху Стража, что-то зашептала, после чего его суждения разительно переменились. – Хотя, пожалуй, его клятве я и сам поверю. Что ж, «для друзей Клинт», будем клясться?

Эльф попытался сесть ровнее и, твердо глядя в глаза Тони, произнес слова клятвы. Звучали они неожиданно серьезно и даже строго, обещая алхимику безоговорочную верность убийцы и право распоряжаться его жизнью.

 – Доволен? – с вызовом глянул Тони на Стива. Маг помотал головой, но вслух ничего говорить не стал, и Страж переключил внимание на обретенного асассина. – Хватайся, умелец, – Тони протянул эльфу руку, думая, что тот использует ее как опору для своих связанных и встанет, но его поджидал маленький сюрприз.

Лучник цепко ухватился пальцами совершенно свободной руки за запястье Стража и чуть сжал их, пружинисто поднимаясь с истоптанной земли.

 – Пойдем, что ли? – буднично предложил Клинт.

Халк удивленно посмотрел на сложные петли кожаного шнурка, еще недавно стягивавшие руки лучника, а теперь лежащие дохлым червем у его ног.

Тони поморщился, но удивления ничем не выдал, кивнув – пойдем, мол.

Пальцы у эльфа были стальные.


	10. Chapter 10

_Если вы часто видите табличку «Собрать отряд и отправиться дальше», значит всё идёт по плану._  
Dragon Age: Origins

Стражи, не сговариваясь, отправили лучника в голову отряда. Конечно, в случае внезапного нападения ему лучше бы оказаться за спиной того же Халка и иметь возможность спокойно расстреливать врагов из укрытия, но пропускать убийцу к себе за спину? Нет. По крайней мере, не сегодня.

На подходе к перевалу Герлена изрядно похолодало, и Стражи принялись обмазываться оранжевым зельем. Пахло зелье пижмой и медом (к вящей радости Стива, заранее смирившегося с необходимостью благоухать теми вонючими корнями, которые он выкапывал на берегу озера Каленхад). Эльф сначала отнесся к идее вымазаться неизвестным ему зельем скептически, но потом согласился с тем, что вряд ли Стражи избрали бы такой странный способ избавиться от него, а заодно и от себя самих.

Явным плюсом зелья оказалась его потрясающая способность не подпускать к коже мороз. Чувство было такое, словно вокруг любого, покрытого пахучей субстанцией, теплел воздух, невидимым коконом перемещаясь вслед за нуждающимся в нем. Не менее явным минусом зелья оказалась другая его потрясающая способность: менять цвет кожи, на которую оно наносилось. Тони довольно долго с хохотом катался по тонкому слою снега, глядя, какими оранжевыми разводами покрылись Наташа и Халк, чуть примолк было, услышав «На себя бы посмотрел, зельевар доморощенный», но потом снова развеселился, наблюдая, как красно-синий доспех Стива чудесно оттеняется его изысканно-шафрановым лицом.

Клинт к изменению окраски отнесся философски. «Зато тепло», – передернул плечами эльф и принялся нетерпеливо утаптывать снег вокруг пытающейся привести алхимика в чувство троицы. Тони от хохота уже икал, просьбам «успокоиться, взять себя в руки и не бросать больше в костер того, чем успел надышался» охотно внял, а, заметив убийцу, меланхолично выводящего носком сапога узоры в снегу, стряхнул с себя остатки истерики окончательно, бросив через плечо «Тебе идет».

Действительно, оранжеволицый эльф в черном доспехе смотрелся выигрышнее всех.

Согревшись и сделав перерыв на продление жизни при помощи смеха, отряд двинулся дальше.

Стив придержал Тони за плечо и, подождав, пока остальные пройдут чуть вперед, поинтересовался:  
– Тони, какого Архидемона с тобой происходит?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – неубедительно сделал вид, что не понимает, алхимик.  
– Издеваешься? Ты согласился взять в отряд этого… эльфа! – почему-то называть лучника по имени Стиву было тяжело.  
– Чистый рационализм, помнишь? Он хорошо стреляет…  
– Он строил тебе глазки.  
– Странно, что ты заметил. Да, а еще он строил глазки Наташе и Халку. Да он бы Архидемону их состроил, чтобы остаться в живых, – Страж покачал головой, понимающе улыбаясь. Похоже, он одобрял такой метод спасения собственной шкуры.  
– И ты все равно его не убил.  
– Знаешь, что? Если тебе так не нравится этот эльф – убей его сам. Прямо сейчас.

От такого предложения Стив слегка растерялся. Он посмотрел вслед довольно далеко отошедшим кунари, сестре и лучнику. Черный силуэт эльфа, идущего между священницей и Халком, резко выделялся на снегу, ледяное копье прилетело бы ему между лопаток как по ниточке, но это было бы как-то уж совсем неправильно.

– Не хочу я его убивать… Он мне просто не нравится!  
– Тогда не полируй мне мозг, он и так болит. Чтобы быть полезным, ему не обязательно нравиться тебе…  
– …достаточно того, что он нравится тебе? – неожиданно обиженным тоном протянул Стив, и Тони, осекшись, уставился на мага во все глаза.  
– О, Создатель… Стив, ты прожужжал мне уши насквозь, рассказывая, как важна наша миссия по спасению мира. Я понял, проникся и теперь стараюсь мыслить категориями «поможет – не поможет», а не «хорошо-плохо» или, упаси, Андрасте, «нравится – не нравится». Пожалуйста, избавь меня от своей подростковой ревности.

Маг был, мягко говоря, неприятно удивлен, но, успев немного узнать характер своего спутника, так легко не отступился. Он аккуратно взял не сопротивляющегося разбойника за плечи, развернул к себе лицом и процедил:  
– Оставим мою ревность в стороне. Что с тобой происходит? Что за истерика? Что за внезапные перепады настроения?

Стив тряхнул Тони, не слишком сильно, но резко. Далеко не хрупкий алхимик безвольно мотнулся в его руках и неожиданно посмотрел допытывающемуся магу четко в глаза.

Стив поразился этому взгляду. Да, глаза у Тони всегда были темно-карие, почти черные. Но в них всегда плавали какие-то цветные искры: зеленые искры замышляемых пакостей, или синие искры принятых решений, или желтые искры предвкушаемого веселья, или вишнево-лиловые искры чего-то, что понять Стив пока не мог, но успел испытать на себе и остался не то чтобы недоволен…

Сейчас глаза Стража были непроницаемо-черными и усталыми. Они казались неуместно огромными на заострившемся лице.

– Я плохо сплю, – казалось, это признание Тони сам из себя клещами вытягивал. – ОЧЕНЬ плохо.  
– Давно?  
– Начиная с башни.  
– И что тебе снится?

Тони прикрыл глаза и как-то совсем обвис в руках мага.  
– Мне снится _ничего_. Такое… полное _ничего_.

Стив задумался. Вроде бы, демон, насылающий сон, не успел напакостить до своей впечатляющей гибели от кулака Халка. Но поверить, что Тони так доконали три ночи с плохими снами?

– А что тебе снится обычно?  
– Дракон. В смысле, Архидемон. Мы разговариваем, – манера речи разбойника изменилась вместе с его настроением. В голосе Тони появились какие-то потусторонние интонации, как у гадалки, всматривающейся в хрустальный шар и имитирующей общение с духами, чтобы выманить у клиента побольше монет.  
– С Архидемоном? – переспросил Стив. Денег у него не было, а гадалкам он, получив высшее магическое образование, пусть и не оконченное, не верил.  
– Да.  
– Давно?

Тони снова замолчал, прикрыв глаза. Похоже, ему было нехорошо.

– Всегда. Сколько себя помню. Он прилетает, смотрит на меня, а потом либо улетает, либо мы разговариваем, – теперь разбойник и сам звучал как дух умершего, добровольно пошедший на контакт с грубым материальным миром и преодолевший Завесу по такому случаю. Выглядел он не лучше.  
– И о чем? – даже если Тони и свихнулся, особо это никому не мешало. А если все-таки нет, то получить список самых перспективных тем для разговоров с Архидемоном было полезно. Может, удастся его как-нибудь заболтать до смерти.  
– Обо всем… Он вообще интересный. Полностью сумасшедший – но интересный… – Тони улыбнулся неизвестно чему и повис на маге окончательно. Тот вздохнул, закинул внезапного, как гнев Создателя, товарища на плечо и принялся догонять остальных. Встретили его явление заинтересованными взглядами.

– И что делать будем? – деловито спросила Наташа, разглядывая Стража, повисшего на другом Страже как полковой штандарт на древке в безветрие.

– Ну… привал, видимо, – пожал плечами Стив. От пожатия Тони начал соскальзывать в снег, и маг перехватил его поудобнее.


	11. Chapter 11

_Какая разница, кусал ты меня за жопу или не кусал? Главное – чтобы жизнь бурлила._  
Масяня

В процессе обустройства поляны для ночевки возникли некоторые проблемы. Проблемы носили прекрасно подходящее название «крикуны» и способны были довести своими воплями даже Создателя, традиционно глухого абсолютно ко всему, происходящему в мире.

Стив проверил щиты и приготовился отстреливать мерзких тварей огненными шарами, но не успел и пару штук запустить. Этот странный эльф-убийца сказал что-то вроде «Нет, так не годится» и слишком плавным движением выхватил из-за спины лук. Дальше с ними обоими произошло что-то непонятное: лук из небольшой черной загогулины загадочным образом вырос в серьезное боевое оружие, а эльф, казалось, обзавелся дополнительной парой рук. Или даже двумя.

 

Силы заговорить с лучником Стив нашел только на четвертой ходке за трупами крикунов. Первые три прошли в напряженном молчании: эльф хватал мерзкого вида порождение тьмы под передние лапы, маг брался за задние, и вдвоем они, сопя, как вьючные бронто, оттаскивали уродцев подальше от облюбованной поляны, предоставив Халку и Наташе не слишком обрадовавшую их привилегию разбираться с шатрами, костром и чем-нибудь съедобным.

– Ты очень… быстро стреляешь, – прочистив горло, заявил Стив. Эльф, сложив оранжевое лицо во что-то, ясно говорящее «Спасибо, я в курсе», только кивнул.  
– И какова скорость стрельбы?  
– Сейчас – примерно семьдесят стрел в минуту, – поняв, что отмолчаться не удастся, ответил лучник.  
– «Сейчас»? – удивился маг.  
– Угу. Вы меня здорово потрепали. Левая рука страшно болит, – эльф отпустил свою половину тела крикуна и помахал в воздухе пострадавшей конечностью. Под веселеньким оранжевым цветом проступал роскошный лиловый синяк, а кожа была покрыта волдырями ожогов. Стив вздохнул.  
– Целитель из меня никакой. Но я могу попробовать помочь.  
– А на чем ты специализируешься? – подозрительно уточнил убийца.  
– На стихиях и энтропии.  
– Нет, спасибо, я лучше как-нибудь сам, – эльф спрятал руку за спину и посмотрел на Стива с выражением суеверного ужаса. Насколько асассин был серьезен, маг так и не разобрался. Возможно, он вообще не умел быть серьезным… и кого-то этим здорово напоминал.  
– Когда Тони проснется, можно будет попросить у него какое-нибудь снадобье.  
– В самом деле? Ты считаешь, оранжевый плохо сочетается с цветом моих глаз? Вот и мне так показалось, – в притворной озабоченности закатил эти самые глаза эльф. – Я бы предпочел что-нибудь ультрамариновое, возможно, с легким васильковым оттенком…  
– Хочешь ходить в ушибах и ожогах – только скажи. Мы всегда рады помочь. Маленькие странности каждого – это его личное дело, и кто мы такие, чтобы отказывать друг другу в безобидных развлечениях накануне великой битвы?

Эльф осекся и как-то по-новому посмотрел на мага.

Вопреки сложившемуся мнению, чувством юмора Стива природа не обделила. А ехидства так и вовсе отсыпала с лихвой. Просто он не считал нужным демонстрировать их постоянно, считая, что это вызывает у окружающих привыкание и снижает эффективность.

– Ладно, думаю, хуже мне от какого-нибудь заживляющего зелья уже не станет. А когда этот странный парень соизволит проснуться?  
– Не знаю, передо мной он не отчитывается, – буркнул Стив, понимая, что в этом он Тони немного завидует. Он ни перед кем не отчитывается, совершает необдуманные поступки, не оглядываясь на окружающих, плюет на мнение всех, кто ему не интересен… и ухитряется при этом быть чуть ли не самым обаятельным человеком из всех, кого Стив встречал.

«Значит, у тебя удивительно ограниченный и неприятный круг общения», – вспомнилось магу, что, определенно, не улучшило его настроения.

– Не делай такое лицо, а то мне хочется заплакать и погладить тебя по голове, – фыркнул эльф, выдергивая Стива из невнятных, но довольно мрачных размышлений.  
– Ну так в чем проблема? – огрызнулся он.  
– Во-первых, боюсь лишиться рук, во-вторых, не допрыгну, – убийца спихнул носком сапога последнего крикуна вниз по склону и направился к уже разведенному и задорно потрескивающему костру.

Что-то подсказывало Стиву, что его самого в контексте потери рук лучник не боялся.

Маг постарался запихать свое раздражение поглубже и подумать как Тони (не то чтобы он и в самом деле знал, как думает Тони, но дело того стоило): если этот парень с отбитой и обожженной рукой выпускает стрелу меньше, чем за секунду, с какой же скоростью он стреляет, когда полностью здоров? По всему выходило, что пользы от него могло быть больше, чем вреда – но только при условии, что он примет отряд и станет в нем своим.

Мысль Стиву не понравилась, но она и не должна была ему нравиться. Хватало того, что она была правильной. Поэтому маг пообещал себе быть с убийцей потеплее… хотя бы звать его по имени.

 

Тони пришел в себя только когда сумерки стали уже почти непроницаемо-синими. Покрутив головой и обнаружив вокруг не загадочный тот свет, не гномий город и не что-нибудь похуже, алхимик передумал вскакивать и продолжил тихо лежать под одеялом, принюхиваясь к запахам, исходившим от костра. Пахло не просто пищей – едой, и это было странно (разницу между пищей и едой на первом же привале разъяснил кунари: еда – это то, что съедобно и вкусно, пища – то, что есть, в принципе, можно, но не стоит, пока есть еда). Никаких склонностей к приготовлению изысканных блюд в условиях заснеженных ферелденских гор ни один из отряда до сих пор не проявлял, а это значило…

– Вы позволили убийце готовить ужин. Ума палата.  
– И тебе добрый вечер, – отозвался этот самый убийца. – Не бойся, твоя прекрасная спутница глаз с меня не сводит и лично проверяет каждую, даже очевидно съедобную, вещь, которую я кладу в котелок, на яды.  
– Очень предусмотрительно с ее стороны, – одобрил Тони, и только тут сообразил, что неспроста ему так уютно лежится под одеялом. Беспокойная голова алхимика замечательно устроилась на коленях мага, который мирно спал, привалившись спиной к неразобранному походному мешку. Нет, кажется, не мирно: Стив во сне хмурился, мотал головой, будто пытаясь отогнать кого-то назойливого, и временами тихо фыркал.

Тони вспомнил, что долг платежом красен, и решил выдернуть Стива из кошмара, для чего перевернулся поудобней и укусил мага за колено. Почему-то в тот момент это показалось ему лучшим способом побудки.

Хватаясь одной рукой за подбитую челюсть, а другой – за кинжал, удачно брошенный на землю рядом, разбойник был готов признать, что ошибался.

Стив, которому явно снилось что-то неприятное, от неожиданного укуса проснулся не просто в плохом настроении, а в гневе, и теперь радостно изливал его на лохматую голову Тони, не прибегая, впрочем, к магии.

Когда отчаянно ругающийся клубок рук и ног прокатился мимо костра в третий раз, Клинт заинтересованно спросил:  
– Это у них всегда так?

Наташа сделала вид, что не расслышала, а Халк хмыкнул и придал своему каменному лицу загадочно-ироничное выражение.


	12. Chapter 12

_Да ладно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал таким же кислым и унылым, как ты? Тебе нужна противоположность._  
Хоук, Dragon Age II

– Если доспехи ты полируешь так же хорошо, как готовишь, я готов признать, что эльфы – действительно высшая раса, – сытый Тони, хоть и сиял наливающимся синяком во всю щеку, был кроток и незлобив. Избавившийся от излишков гнева Стив тоже радовал товарищей спокойствием и улыбчивостью, хоть и морщился иногда, пытаясь самостоятельно исцелить ссадины, ушибы и прочие последствия не слишком серьезной, но активной драки с алхимиком.

– То есть, другие мои таланты не кажутся тебе достойными упоминания? – оскорблено спросил Клинт, но первым, не выдержав, улыбнулся. Может, дело было в отличиях эльфийского организма от человеческого и, тем более, кунарийского, а может, в чем-то другом, но оранжевый лик лучника выцвел быстрее прочих, так что эльф снова щеголял ровным загаром уроженца теплой страны, сверкая в улыбке контрастно белыми зубами. Конечно, убийца и мерзнуть должен был начать раньше остальных, но костер горел жарко, так что превратиться в ледышку Клинту не светило.

 

– Остальных я пока в деле не видел, – Тони подарил эльфу туманный взгляд, тот ответил примерно таким же, после чего оба разбойника заржали как племенные жеребцы. Стив вздохнул. Похоже, у алхимика было два состояния духа: в первом он мрачно и сосредоточенно спасал мир, падая, в итоге, в обморок от усталости, во втором – старательно демонстрировал всему спасенному миру эмоциональную зрелость подростка, избалованного вниманием определенного рода. Обижаться на это было глупо и бессмысленно, как, скажем на…

– О чем задумался, Стиви? – прекратив строить глазки убийце, обратил свой благосклонный взор на другого Стража Тони. Тут бы Стиву и соврать что-нибудь сообразное ситуации, но маг и без того не слишком хорошо лгал, а уж застигнутый врасплох…  
– О том, насколько бессмысленно на тебя обижаться, и почему.  
– Оу, на тебя тоже после ужина нападают философские мысли? На меня абсолютно бессмысленно обижаться потому, что мне, как правило, плевать.  
– Я уже понял, – Стив решил, что раз уж он был честен в начале беседы, то и дальше будет говорить правду, только правду и ничего, кроме правды – хотя бы затем, чтобы посмотреть, как с этой предельной искренностью справится алхимик. – Мне просто не нравится, что ты заигрываешь с этим убийцей. И что он заигрывает с тобой.

– Почему? – заинтересованно спросил Тони, подсаживаясь ближе к магу. Тот, помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, мимолетно коснулся разукрашенной щеки Стража, сводя синяк до небольшого круглого пятнышка (убрать ушиб целиком Стиву было не по классу и не по силам), и, наконец, ответил:  
– Потому что всего пару часов назад он пытался тебя убить. Всерьез пытался, Тони. Не просто потому, что ему тебя заказали. Подумай сам: нормальный убийца стал бы стараться закончить начатое после того, как весь его отряд поддержки перебили, понимая, что шансов выжить практически нет?  
– Нормальный убийца не стал бы, ты прав. Но Наташа слегка просветила меня: Клинт не нормальный убийца. Он идейный убийца, с кодексом и четкими представлениями о том, как надо ему следовать. Он просто не мог не пытаться убить меня до последнего.  
– Тогда почему ты думаешь, что он не попытается сделать это теперь?  
– Потому что он принес клятву. Формально, для своего ордена он мертв. А значит, орденский кодекс больше не ограничивает его поступки.  
– Слишком много орденов… – протянул Стив, пытаясь сообразить, когда это алхимик успел не только подобраться к нему вплотную, но еще и улечься снова к нему на колени и завернуться в его одеяло. – Тони, ты ведешь себя как наглый кот!  
– Стараюсь. Будешь меня обижать – помечу твои сапоги.  
– Попробуй, и узнаешь, почему котов кастрируют.

Прямая угроза была чем-то новеньким, и Тони даже приподнялся с облюбованных коленей, чтобы получше разглядеть лицо того, от кого она исходила. Нет, все тот же белобрысый маг с какими-то виновато-упрямыми голубыми глазами.

– Поверь, лишись я некоторых деталей организма, ты же первый и не обрадовался бы…  
– Лишись ты, к примеру, языка, я бы от восторга исполнил Песнь Света. Целиком.

Алхимик помолчал, заново устраивая затылок на коленях Стива. В переругивании, происходящем в таком странном антураже, что-то было. Например, забавно было ощущать в волосах осторожную руку и осознавать, что минут сорок назад эта же ласковая конечность поставила как минимум десяток синяков на дорогом организме и способна продолжить это увлекательное занятие…

– Не ценишь ты меня. А, между прочим, у меня есть великая миссия – сбивать пафос нашего безнадежного мероприятия. Поверь, будь все Стражи как ты, Архидемону даже не пришлось бы ничего делать. Вы бы передохли сами от тоски и серьезности.  
– Ценю. Но придушить хочу неимоверно, – не лгать – значит не лгать. Тони хмыкнул и запрокинул голову, подставляя неожиданно трогательного вида шею.  
– Все в твоих руках.  
– Доиграешься… – проворчал Стив, заставляя себя не тянуть руку ко все еще слегка оранжевой коже с уже принявшейся пробиваться вечерней щетиной…

– Боюсь, я начинаю повторяться, но: это у них всегда так? – Клинт почесал затылок, стараясь не пялиться слишком откровенно на самозабвенно выравнивающих отношения Стражей. Наташа отвлеклась от замены прохудившегося сегмента своего кожаного облачения и отозвалась:  
– Если бы незаметность не была так важна для нас, я бы давно нарисовала огромный транспарант с надписью «У нас все сложно!». И заставила бы эту парочку его постоянно таскать в развернутом виде. Может, это отвлекало бы их от глупостей.  
– Есть тип людей, которых невозможно отвлечь от глупостей просто потому, что больше ничем они заниматься не способны, – рокотнул из-за своей книги кунари. – Эльф, не хочу отвлекать сестру, переплети косы. Некоторые стали расползаться.

Лучник вздохнул, жалобно посмотрел на Наташу, но та склонилась над своим боевым рукоделием, хитро улыбаясь, и Клинту пришлось выуживать в сумке гребень и приниматься разбирать жесткие волосы Халка.


	13. Chapter 13

_О, сожаления мне хорошо знакомы. Не увязай в них. Подпустишь близко к сердцу — и они отравят душу._  
Флемет, Dragon Age: Origins

– Никак не могу понять, что с тобой не так, – мурлыкнул куда-то в многострадальное колено Стива Тони.  
– В смысле?  
– У тебя… странный характер. Как только я начинаю думать, что ты неспособен принимать жесткие решения, ты тут же принимаешь. Как только я думаю, что ты можешь решать самостоятельно, ты тут же теряешь это чудесную способность. До сих пор непонятно, кто вообще лидер нашего отряда, и уж не Халк ли это…  
– Все может быть, – Стив не знал, что ответить на такое, поэтому решил не отвечать ничего более определенного.  
– Как вообще получилось, что такой сильный парень позволил так долго водить себя на поводке? Сначала Круг, потом Стражи…  
«Теперь я» не прозвучало, но повисло в воздухе. Стив, все ждавший, когда же вопрос вроде этого всплывет, понял, что вот оно: он все-таки расскажет, а что будет дальше, зависеть будет не от него.

– Понимаешь, я такой стал… недавно. И, кажется, случайно.  
– Какой – «такой»? Наивно-идеалистичный?  
– Крупногабаритный и сильный, – фыркнул Стив.  
– Интересно, как можно было случайно распухнуть как бронто? Ты же маг, вам, вроде, не положено…  
– То-то и оно. Я был вполне обычным магом: чахлым, сутулым и близоруким, – Стив чуть развел руками в стороны, будто оправдываясь: «я не специально. Оно само так стало». Алхимик попытался представить себе щуплого, изогнутого знаком вопроса и подслеповато щурящегося Стража, не сумел, но жутко заинтересовался.  
– А потом к тебе снизошла Пророчица Андрасте собственной нетленной персоной и наделила невероятной силой и красотой?

Пассаж насчет красоты Стив неохотно пропустил мимо ушей – не до того было.

– Вообще-то, ко мне снизошел один храмовник.  
– В каком смысле – «снизошел»? – после визита в башню магов Тони не просто не доверял храмовникам, он переместил их в личном списке людей, с которыми никогда не стоит иметь дело, на третье место: сразу после одного поставщика из гномов-наземников и девицы из «Жемчужины», с завидной регулярностью награждавшей тогда еще юного экспериментатора неприятными болезнями. Стив грустно улыбнулся.  
– Он упал на меня со стремянки. Прямо в своем доспехе.

Тони помимо воли жалостливо сморщился. Средний храмовничий доспех весил как хорошенькая девушка, но таскать его на себе было не в пример неприятнее. А уж подвернуться под, гхм, организм падающего в полном облачении храмовника…

– Потом отскреб от пола и долго просил прощения. Я вообще не сразу понял, что происходит: храмовников тогда боялся жутко, до потери голоса… оказалось, он примерно так же боялся магов, и ждал, что вот сейчас я сверкну глазами и превращу его, шкафа неуклюжего, в жабу…  
– Слушай, а ты можешь?  
– Тони… Ни один маг не может превратить кого-нибудь в жабу.  
– Почему? – не то чтобы такая новость не обрадовала алхимика, но стереотип есть стереотип.  
– Потому что любое заклинание должно иметь практическое применение, польза от которого искупает затраты энергии. Магическая стирка, например, себя не оправдывает. И магическая уборка. А вот магическое лечение – наоборот. Подумай, какой смысл превращать человека в жабу, если его можно убить, запугать, подкупить?..  
– А поиздеваться? – непонимающе ответил вопросом на вопрос Тони, и маг еле слышно хихикнул. Что творилось в этой голове, можно было только догадываться.  
– В общем, я и сейчас не знаю, как превратить кого-то в жабу, и тогда был не в курсе. Мы минут десять друг на друга дико смотрели, и все просили прощения… Потом оба поняли, как по-идиотски это выглядит. Смеялись.

Стив помолчал, вспоминая что-то хорошее. По крайней мере, улыбка у него была очень светлая.

– Этот храмовник сказал, что его зовут Джеймс, но вообще-то, можно звать его Баки. И долго возмущался тем, что с магами никто ничем, кроме магии, не занимается. Никаких физических упражнений, даже простой разминки… Теперь-то понятно, что магов дико боятся, а потому сильный и быстрый боевой маг воспринимается кем угодно как брошенная в толпу бомба. Но тогда мы не знали, что хилость и неприспособленность чародеев к жизни за пределами Круга поддерживается специально, и хотели с этим бороться…

Стив снова замолк, ожидая, что уж теперь-то Тони вставит какой-нибудь ехидный комментарий. Но алхимик молчал, сдвинув брови.

– Началось все с ерунды. Баки учил меня пользоваться ножом. Ты, наверное, родился со своими кинжалами, а я… Меня привезли в Круг, когда мне было четыре, и я стал с помощью левитации макать злого дворового пса в корыто прачек. Я этого не помню, но Винн рассказывала… И с тех пор я жил в башне, где ни одному из учеников не полагалось никакого столового прибора, кроме ложки.  
– Почему? Храмовникам так хотелось поиздеваться?  
– Нет. Думаю, все дело в том, что зарезаться ложкой, хоть и возможно, все-таки намного сложнее.

Тони кивнул, свел брови к переносице еще суровее и поставил в голове очередную галочку: все маги Круга по определению ущербны. Не ненормальны, а именно ущербны. И с этой их особенностью надо уметь обращаться.

– В общем, он учил меня пользоваться ножом. А я вызывал для него светлячков, чтобы он мог ночью в казарме читать какие-то книги, которые храмовникам читать не полагалось. А он отдавал мне свои лириумные зелья, когда у нас пошли практикумы по призыву, и у меня мана заканчивалась быстрее, чем у всех остальных. А я сводил с него синяки и всякую такую пакость (только ради этого, собственно, основам лечения и выучился, до этого твердо верил, что это не мое, и даже не пытался). А он таскал меня в храмовничье крыло, где был открытый балкон, и заставлял до рези в глазах всматриваться в горизонт…  
– А это зачем?  
– Маги близоруки. Все. Нас растят в башне, где все находится на таком близком расстоянии, что умение смотреть вдаль просто не нужно. Баки считал, что это неправильно.  
– Я тоже считаю.  
– Ну вот… В общем, он таскал меня на балкон, а я его – в подвалы под башней…  
– Где доспехи, пауки и купальни?  
– Точно. А еще там хранилища опасных артефактов, говорящие тевинтерские статуи и достаточно прочих магических явлений, чтобы маг и храмовник могли отработать теоретически известные приемы в боевой обстановке… и научились сражаться в паре. Тогда у Баки и родилась эта идея…

Стив прервал свой рассказ и принялся оглядываться в поисках фляги. Пить хотелось невероятно, то ли от того, что горло пересохло, то ли от волнения. Эту часть своей истории он рассказывал впервые.

Тони не глядя протянул руку к своему мешку и вытащил флягу.  
– Крепкое, – коротко предупредил он, но маг только поморщился.  
– Главное, что жидкое. Градус меня не берет.  
– Хвастаешься? – поднял брови Тони.  
– Жалуюсь, – в тон ответил Стив, присасываясь к фляге.  
– Дай угадаю: это как-то связано с твоим храмовником.  
– Точно. Баки решил, что если тренировками и лириумом можно научить обычного человека паре магических фокусов и превратить в храмовника, то с помощью храмовничьего пайка, ненормального количества лириума и специальных упражнений можно сделать из мага воина.  
– Где он взял столько лириума? – Тони мыслил сугубо практически. Концентрированное лириумное зелье стоило больших денег. Храмовникам полагалось разбавленное. Значит, чтобы скомпенсировать затраты маны одного мага, нужно было собрать несколько храмовничьих доз. Недостачу лириума в хранилище Круга сразу заметили бы. Конечно, Баки мог покупать лириумную пыль через каких-нибудь гномьих контрабандистов, но тогда он должен был быть очень богат…  
– Ему статуя рассказала. Может, ты помнишь: возле купален… – при упоминании купален Стив чуть смутился, закашлялся, но быстро продолжил. – Возле купален есть извилистый коридор с зачарованными дверями. За одной из таких стоит древняя статуя, которая утверждает, что ее проклял собственный муж или что-то подобное. Она рассказала, как найти тайник с лириумным песком.  
– Песком? Не пылью?  
– Именно песком. Так что в сырье у нас недостатка не было. Во времени – был. Все-таки и у магов, и у храмовников довольно жесткий распорядок дня…  
– Так что свой коварный план вы осуществляли по ночам, – понятливо подхватил Тони.  
– Точно. Тренировались, пили эти Создателем проклятые зелья, если зачарованный творог…  
– Что? – распахнул удивленные глаза Тони. Всякого он мог ожидать, но такого…  
– Ну да. Храмовникам ведь приходится быстро наращивать мышечную массу, чтобы тягать эти их доспехи и не надрываться. Для этого кто-то из Верховных Жриц придумал специальное блюдо, которое тайно готовится в Церкви: официально освященный, но, по сути, зачарованный творог. Как раз от него-то и «пухнут как бронто», по твоему выражению… Мне творог, правда, не помогал. Видимо, из-за того, что я не был храмовником.  
– А потом количество творога перешло в качество?  
– Нет. Потом кто-то из священниц нас заметил и донес Грегору с Ирвингом. Шум поднялся – в самом Орзаммаре, наверное, слышно было. Почему-то все сразу решили, что мы… – Стив замялся и отвел глаза. Тони фыркнул.  
– Ну да, чем же еще храмовник и маг могут ночью в подвале заниматься? Совместное поедание творога вряд ли кому-то в голову пришло.  
– Точно. Баки грозили большие неприятности, и мне пришлось… – Стив снова присосался к фляге. Сколь бы крепким загадочное пойло, таскаемое с собой Тони, ни было, зримого эффекта оно на мага действительно не оказывало.  
– О, дальше я легко могу представить. Ты у нас, как спаситель всех, кто в этом нуждается, сознался в том, что гнусно соблазнял невинного храмовника, после чего твоего друга отправили на пару месяцев в карцер, а тебя самого – в другой, куда регулярно являлись сослуживцы этого Баки, чтобы проверить, насколько ты был правдив, да и, возможно, просто не загнуться от недотраха. В какой-то момент в башню с визитом явились Стражи под предводительством твоего драгоценного Дункана, который быстро понял, что вытащенный из карцера маг будет за ним таскаться как собачка с тапками в зубах, а потому надавил на Ирвинга и Грегора (особенно Грегора), чтобы те отправили тебя в Орден прямиком из карцера. Истязаний ты так и не прошел (что это все-таки такое? Название жутковатое), твоя филактерия осталась в Круге, и твой друг остался в Круге, и вообще много чего осталось в Круге, а сам ты остался один, почти безо всяких навыков выживания, в большом мире, где из всех знакомых у тебя был только Дункан. Неудивительно, что ты привязался к нему…

Стив долго молчал. Молчал и временами отпивал из фляги. Потом тихо проговорил:  
– Что за жизнь у тебя была, если ты можешь легко представить себе такое…

Алхимик заулыбался весело, разве что самую малость кривовато.  
– Ну, это тоже долгая история, остатка нынешней ночи, пожалуй, не хватит. Одно скажу: я родился в богатой и знаменитой семье, а рождение в такой семье, как правило, дает выбор: либо с самого детства научиться плавать в дерьме, либо утонуть в нем же. Так что, неужели я был кругом прав?

– Не кругом. Но суть уловил верно, – Стив отдал разбойнику флягу, и тот охотно к ней приложился. – Дункан применил Право Призыва, меня посвятили в Серые Стражи… ну, ты помнишь: кубок, жуткое пойло… От него со мной что-то произошло. Я имею в виду, что-то более необычное, чем отравление кровью порождений тьмы, появление Архидемона во снах и дикое желание есть.  
– О, а я думал, меня одного на жор пробило! – воодушевился Тони. – Надо же было предупредить, что это нормально!  
– Я и сам не знал, что это нормально. Просто просыпался по ночам от дикого голода, сметал все съестное, до какого мог дотянуться… и примерно за две недели вырос вот в это, – маг махнул рукой в воздухе, обозначая нынешние габариты своего тела. – А еще теперь на меня не действует алкоголь. Совсем. Сейчас это кажется несправедливым: во время жизни в башне иногда очень хотелось попробовать напиться, но было нечем, а теперь есть чем, но это попросту невозможно…

Разбойник присвистнул.

– Так что, все-таки святой творог с лириумной подливкой подействовал?  
– Скорее, святой творог, тренировки, и кровь порождений тьмы. Но точно не знаю.  
– Да уж… история. А давно ты так изменился?  
– Около года назад. И, честно говоря, до сих пор еще не привык, – Стив смущенно улыбнулся, и Тони вдруг почувствовал себя необратимо старым и испорченным.  
– Ты, главное, никому больше этого не говори, не порти впечатление.  
– Я вообще никому этого не рассказывал, – сознался Стив, и теперь Тони почувствовал себя вдобавок неуместно гордым.

А потом вдруг вспомнил, как корчился в силовой клетке молодой храмовник с безумным взглядом.

– Знаешь, когда все это закончится… Киркволл – это недалеко. Трое суток на корабле, если с ветром повезет.

Маг ничего не сказал, только кивнул и сжал руку на плече разбойника чуть сильнее.


	14. Chapter 14

_Чародейство как невроз — это наследственное._  
Лоран Ботти

Пока Стив выворачивал перед Тони карманы своего прошлого, Клинт успел справиться с косичками Халка и бесшумно подошел к сосредоточенно вертящей в руках доспех Наташе. Та бросила быстрый взгляд на убийцу, равнодушно спросила «Закончил?» и снова вернулась к доспеху, удерживая на лице подчеркнуто озабоченное выражение. Эльф понял, что разговаривать с ним сестра не хочет, но у него были свои планы, поэтому сигналы к прекращению попыток пообщаться убийца проигнорировал и уселся рядом с девушкой.

Халк посмотрел немного на разговаривающих о чем-то смертельно серьезном, судя по трагическим выражениям лиц, Стражей, на терпеливо ждущего, когда на него обратят внимание, лучника, на не менее терпеливо ждущую, когда от нее отвяжутся, церковницу, а потом вдруг сказал:  
– Если из вас все равно никто не спит и пока не собирается, я, пожалуй, прилягу.  
– О, и что, ни одной кратенькой получасовой лекции о нашей беспечности и том, что нас всех, как котят, пересажают в мешки и утопят без твоего бдительного присмотра? – удивилась Наташа, видимо, раздраженная присутствием лучника, а потому временно забывшая прикидываться мягкой и всепрощающей андрастианкой. Кунари смерил ее тяжелым взглядом, но ответить соизволил:  
– Если вас начнут сажать в мешки, Халк проснется.

С этой успокаивающей фразой кунари скрылся в шатре и принялся возиться внутри, зашнуровывая полог.

– Я понимаю, язык ему не родной, но почему он говорит о себе в третьем лице?  
– Потому что он говорит не о себе, – сказала все-таки пару слов Клинту Наташа. Эльф просиял. Халк, укутывавшийся в одеяло, дернул заостренным ухом и фыркнул.

Ладно, эти двое Стражей так поглощены мировыми проблемами и друг другом, что ничего не замечают, пока оно не начинает валиться им на головы.

Но что, эльф и сестра вправду надеялись, что кунари не заметит одинаковых доспехов и одинаковых кинжалов?

«Еще одни дети. Только те играют в спасение мира, а эти – в шпионов», – подумал Халк и приказал себе выключиться на два часа.

 

– Таш… не сердись. И хоть сейчас не делай вид, что мы не знакомы, – эльф состроил жалобно-умильную мордочку, но церковница была непреклонна.  
– Меня зовут сестра Наталья, и мы незнакомы.  
– Это же официальная версия, правда?  
– Это единственная версия. Клинт, мне стоило пристрелить тебя, за что были бы мне почет и уважение Стражей, не говоря уже о мире и покое до самой старости!  
– Ты бы заскучала в мире и покое уже через полгода, я тебя знаю, – эльф, игнорируя едва сдерживаемую злость Наташи, ткнулся головой ей в плечо и потерся, как нашкодивший кот, выпрашивающий прощения у хозяйки.  
– Ты меня не знаешь, – стряхнула наглую остроухую голову со своего плеча девушка, становясь серьезнее и суровее на глазах.  
– Оу. Ладно. Скажем так… я знал девушку, похожую на тебя. У нее, правда, были длинные волосы, которые ей очень шли.  
– Тебя челка, заплетенная в косички, тоже красила. И где она теперь? – Наташа решила не строить фразу по предложенной эльфом схеме «Я знала одного убийцу…».  
– Там же, где и твои кудри. Глупо, конечно, но почему-то постоянно кажется, что, отрезав волосы, можно отрезать прошлое.

Наташа промолчала. Клинт снова заговорил.

– Спасибо, что не дала этому светящемуся типу меня прикончить.

Сестра фыркнула:  
– Ты что, поверил ему? Он попробовал тебя на прочность, и ты прогнулся.  
– Знаешь… ты не видела его глаз. Я с такими глазами убиваю, наплевав на возможную полезность жертвы. Так что – спасибо. И потом: я бы все равно прогнулся, – лучник плавно перетек в полулежачее положение и томно посмотрел на церковницу сквозь изогнутые почище его лука густые ресницы. Наташа снова фыркнула:  
– Ну уж в этом я не сомневалась! Даже зная, что на самом деле ты не по мужчинам.  
– На самом деле я профессионал… как и ты.  
– О чем ты? Я сестра Наталья, послушница Церкви в Лотеринге, – не держи девушка в этот момент в руках потертый доспех, фраза прозвучала бы совсем убедительно. Клинт вздохнул:  
– Понял, понял… Атиа награно*, обтяни платьице. Бедра у тебя красивые, но сестрам положено сверкать душевной чистотой, а не формами.

Эльф, слегка обидевшийся на девушку, отошел к костру и свернулся возле него компактным клубком, уставившись в огонь холодными голубыми глазами. Наташа улыбнулась, пересела поудобнее, вытянув голые ноги поверх одеяла, и поддернула подол еще выше, наплевав на то, что мороз уже стал добираться до ее кожи своими колючими пальцами.

 

– Я сразу хотел спросить, да как-то не успел: куда ты подевал свой посох? Маги же без посохов даже в сортир не ходят! И что это за звезда у тебя на груди? – Тони ткнул пальцем в упомянутую звезду, и она сверкнула чуть ярче.

Примерно час назад Стражи сменили положение в пространстве. Отлежавшийся и полный энергии Тони с сожалением перестал оттаптывать магу колени своими ушами, усевшись с какими-то требующими прочтения и осмысления свитками у удачно расположенного пенька. Усталый маг наоборот, завернулся в одеяло и стал дремать, но почему-то не в шатре, а тут же, у пенька. Выдернутый из зыбкого сна вопросом и тычком в грудь, Стив издал странный звук, вроде удивленного мурлыканья, и Тони поперхнулся дальнейшими расспросами.

– А. Звезда. Ты, кстати, правильно сопоставил звезду и посох. Они нужны для концентрации. Сейчас объясню… ученический посох – это такой кусок дерева со странной загогулиной на конце. То есть, у него один конец ровный, а другой – нет. С помощью такого посоха можно направлять энергию и облегчать себе заклинательский процесс. Взять, например, огненный шар, – Стив взял огненный шар из воздуха и сунул Тони под нос для лучшего обзора. Тот отшатнулся, боясь расстаться с намордником, бровями и ресницами, Стив ойкнул и быстренько развоплотил заклинание.

– Так вот. Ученику трудно сконцентрировать такую штуку в руке, поэтому его учат прогонять ману по посоху и, как мыльный пузырь из соломинки, выдувать из его ровного конца такой вот шар. Пока понятно?

– Пока да. Только поосторожнее с наглядными демонстрациями, ладно? А то ты мне в следующий раз демона в лицо ткнешь…  
– Нет, я с демонами не связываюсь, – серьезно заверил Стив. – Посох мага обычно изящнее, чем ученический, один его конец по-прежнему ровный, а второй чаще всего выглядит как двойная спираль с фокусирующим кристаллом. Простые заклинания, как положено, формируются на ровном конце, сложные чертятся с помощью кристалла.  
– А спираль тогда зачем?  
– Я так понял, что спираль концентрирует ману, придавая заклинаниям силу.  
– А как ты тогда справляешься? У тебя ни кристалла, ни спирали…  
– Ну, я привык. – Стив сложил пальцы обеих рук хитрой решеткой и дунул сквозь них. Примерно так же он вызывал облако усталости, но сейчас начаровал что-то прямо противоположное.  
– Аура… подпрыгивания? – предположил Тони, борясь с желанием немедленно пробежать по лесу вокруг поляны кругов десять, распевая веселые гимны.  
– Скорости вообще-то, – сонно улыбнулся Стив. – Дальше. Посох архимага. Может иметь любой набалдашник, от полумесяца до какого-нибудь разветвленного деревца в миниатюре.  
– Каждая ветвь такого деревца позволяет концентрировать свое отдельное заклинание? – начал понимать Тони. Маг кивнул.  
– Да. Обычно, правда, чародеи ограничиваются тремя ветвями умений, поэтому посохи у них похожи на рогатые лопаты – три конца, три ветви.  
– Не говори мне, что твоя звезда – заменитель посоха.  
– Чисто символический. Пять лучей для концентрации, да. Но из-за того, что они расположены прямо на мне, отпускать чары со звезды я не рискую. Попробовал как-то ледяную хватку бросить – сам улетел в противоположном направлении… – Стив сморщил нос и потер затылок, отбитый, очевидно, в процессе давнего эксперимента. – Приходится сконцентрированное переносить на кончики пальцев. Сначала неудобно было мысленно заклинаниями жонглировать, пока вокруг кишат голодные гарлоки, потом привык, кажется. Моя звезда – накопитель маны. Заметил – я почти не пью лириумных зелий?  
– Заметил. И еще удивился – ничего себе резерв!  
– С резервом у меня все плохо, – самокритично признал маг. – Я же рассказывал: мне Баки даже свои зелья спаивал, чтобы я хоть как-то восстанавливался. А потом он придумал этот самый накопитель.  
– Храмовник неплохо разобрался в механике магии.  
– Ну, он читал какие-то книги, вытащенные из хранилища, и, бывало, целыми ночами разговаривал с той статуей.  
– А она не говорила, как ее зовут? – заинтересовался Тони. Вдруг в подвале башни Круга стоит окаменевшая историческая личность, способная изменить существующий порядок вещей или хотя бы представление о прошлом?  
– Не помню. Мне эти тевинтерские имена всегда казались слишком длинными и одинаковыми. Вроде бы, она говорила, что муж, который ее не то проклял, не то наоборот, был архонтом… Веридиумом? Валериусом? Веласкесом?  
– Ладно, Архидемон с ней, со статуей. Так это Баки сделал для тебя звезду?  
– Только теоретические выкладки. Звезду я делал сам, уже когда стал Стражем. Я же не знал, что стану настолько глобальным и сильным, а все посохи, какими располагал Орден… в общем, я мог за ними с успехом прятаться, – Стив грустно улыбнулся. – Пришлось учиться концентрации, аккуратности – и немного кузнечному делу, потому что эту звезду сначала еще отковать надо было.  
– Из чего?  
– Из сильверита. Она легкая получилась. И гибкая.  
– А кто ее зачаровывал?  
– Один усмиренный маг. Не знаю, где Дункан его нашел. Он явился тогда, долго читал записки Баки, потом сказал «Интересно» таким тоном, словно скучнее ничего в жизни не встречал, и как пошел руны вплавлять…  
– Усмиренные – это такие тормознутые ребята с пустыми глазами? – деловито уточнил Тони. Сам он про них только читал да еще, кажется, краем глаза видел парочку в Башне. Но там было не до того, чтобы расспрашивать усмиренных об их принципиальных отличиях от обычных магов. Открытую информацию Тони и так знал: усмиренные – маги, отрезанные от Тени и своего дара, единственные, кто может вплавлять чары в предметы.  
– Да, они. Усмиряют магов, которые отказываются проходить Истязания.  
– Опять это милое словечко! Что это, в конце концов, такое?  
– Не знаю, – безмятежно улыбнулся Стив. – Я же их не проходил.  
– Эй, ты обещал рассказать!  
– Охх… ладно, Истязания – это большая тайна, которой ученикам знать не положено. Но храмовники в курсе. Баки не хотел со мной об этом говорить, но как-то обмолвился, что надеется, что ко мне во время Истязаний приставят кого-нибудь другого, потому что он боится, что не сможет меня убить, даже если будет уверен, что мной завладел демон.  
– Какая прелесть… – после продолжительного молчания протянул алхимик. – То есть, либо тебя превращают из человека в голую функцию с отрезанным даром, либо что-то делают, из-за чего в тебя может вселиться демон? И третьего варианта нет?  
– Почему? – есть. Вот же он. – Стив махнул рукой, обводя поляну, догорающий костер и темные силуэты елей на словно бы подсвеченном изнутри снегу.  
– *#! я такие варианты, – буркнул Тони. Стив хмыкнул не хуже Халка.  
– Постой! У твоей звезды пять лучей. Это значит, у тебя пять специализаций? – вдруг сложил что-то в голове Тони, и Стив нехотя кивнул.  
– Правда, все незавершенные. Из стихий – лед, огонь, из энтропии – порчи и параличи, из духа – ходячие бомбы…  
– О, помню-помню. Миленькое заклинание. Такое… со спецэффектами.  
– Ну я же уже попросил за него прощения!  
– Все в порядке, просто взрывающийся гарлок – это не то зрелище, которое можно быстро забыть… А лечение и аура очищения? Ты же ими пользуешься?  
– Пытаюсь. Но луча фокуса нет, поэтому получается через пень-колоду.  
– Ну, это нормально. Я вот как полезное зелье ни пытаюсь сварить, так вечно у меня склянки с сюрпризом выходят. А с ядами и бомбами никаких проблем… Кстати о ядах и бомбах. Раз уж все равно не сплю, надо пополнить запасы. И бальзамы тоже заканчиваются слишком быстро.

Разбойник отложил свитки и направился к костру, где принялся топить в котелке снег, греметь какими-то склянками и крошить в них голубоватую траву. Стив приподнялся на локте и вполголоса окликнул Стража:  
– Тебе бы поспать.  
– Я уже отоспался, – отмахнулся Тони.  
– Ты не отоспался, ты отвалялся в обмороке.  
– В моем случае разница невелика. Спи, Стиви, если кто-то начнет откусывать тебе голову, я разбужу.

Такое жизнеутверждающее обещание, как это ни странно, подействовало не хуже колыбельной. Маг, не сбрасывая одеяла, гусеницей подполз к теплому костру и, с головой укрывшись, заснул.

– Чего сидишь зря, помоги лучше семена растолочь, – обратился Тони к ушедшему куда-то совсем вглубь себя колобку-Клинту. Тот медленно кивнул, не прерывая размышлений, превратился из клубка локтей и коленей в целого эльфа и взялся за каменный пестик.

К утру мешки Стражей были забиты склянками с мазями ото всего на свете, целебными, обезболивающими, отравляющими, веселящими и печалящими зельями, а также какими-то загадочными свертками, которые Тони посоветовал разворачивать только в хорошо проветриваемом помещении, полном врагов.

До Орзаммара оставалось два часа быстрой ходьбы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Атиа награно - "непорочная сестра" в переводе с антиванского.


	15. Chapter 15

_— Почему мне нельзя быть постоянно пьяным?_  
— Знаешь, если бы ты больше пил — ты бы меньше ныл.  
Алистер и Огрен, Dragon Age: Origins

Гномий город поражал воображение, причем сразу величием, запущенностью и нерациональной организацией пространства. Наташа, никогда не бывавшая у гномов, крутила головой по сторонам и комментировала все, на чем останавливался ее взгляд. У Клинта между ушей вразлет вдруг открылся филиал лектория Королевской академии наук, поэтому на любое восхищенное «Ой, какая миленькая статуя!» эльф выдавал подробную историческую справку о том, кто, когда, зачем и на какие деньги эту миленькую статую воздвиг. Кунари, осмотревшись, ограничился кратким «Гномы безумны. Жить под землей?», но больше ничем своего недовольства пребыванием под огромной толщей камня не выдавал. Все было бы прекрасно, не заметь сестра в одном из проулков какое-то удивительно несуразное розовое существо.

– Какая прелесть! – в очередной раз умилилась Наташа. – Клинт, что это?

Эльф, видимо, осознав, что реабилитирован ровно на то время, какое способен развлекать разозленную сестру, порылся в памяти и сообщил, что вот это существо, лишенное шерсти, зато снабженное длинными усами – наг, подземный свинокрот, разводимый гномами на мясо. Такое заявление девушку потрясло.  
– Как можно есть таких милашек? Это же все равно, что есть котят!

Наташа в два прыжка догнала нага и, присев на корточки рядом с животным, принялась гладить, почесывать и тискать его, нисколько не задумываясь о том, что тварь может быть, к примеру, лишайной. За ее спиной мужчины обменялись несколькими весьма красноречивыми и, о ужас, солидарными взглядами.

Любой из них затруднялся навскидку назвать существо, менее симпатичное, чем крупная усатая слепая крыса, покрытая складчатой розовой кожей. Полуобгоревший зачумленный генлок, разве что?

Разумеется, Наташа потащила эту тварь с собой. Хуже того: она дала зверю имя, а это всегда было знаком, что симпатия к животному из внезапно вспыхнувшей искры превратилась в ровно горящее пламя.

– Шмопплз пойдет с нами, – заявила сестра, и наг согласно хрюкнул. Как ни странно, зверюга нисколько не сопротивлялась тому, что поступают с ней как с котом или собакой, охотно перебирая короткими когтистыми лапами и вразвалочку семеня за новообретенной хозяйкой.

– Шмопплз, – с непередаваемой интонацией повторил Тони, и свинокрот отозвался очередным хрюком.

– А ведь ОНО наверняка еще и храпит, – с тоской предположил Стив.

Кунари нага проигнорировал, решив про себя, что если питомец сестры будет уж слишком назойливым, он его съест. Гномы же как-то едят?

Клинт тоже ничего не сказал, но внутренне схватился за голову. Он знал, что наги не только хрюкают и, как точно предсказал Стив, храпят – они еще и с хрустом чешутся, громко сопят, топочут, временами впадают в буйство и кусают всех без разбору…

– Ты потащила эту чуму с собой только чтобы позлить меня? – прошипел эльф, отведя сестру в сторонку, когда маг и разбойник устремились к какому-то лотку с гномьими товарами.

– О чем ты? Шмопплз ведь просто очарователен! – Наташа, светясь восторгом, подхватила розовое создание на руки и поднесла к лицу Клинта. Лучник вздохнул, наг пощекотал усами его лицо и тоненько чихнул.

В этот момент убийца окончательно уверился: наг – орудие женской мести. Разобраться бы еще, за что Наташа мстит…

 

В поисках хоть кого-нибудь, с кем имеет смысл беседовать об армии и договорах, Стражи обошли весь город, побывав и в трущобах (где их несколько раз попытались ограбить, вдвое большее количество раз предложили уединиться за умеренную плату и даже стали убеждать купить безакцизный лириум), и в аристократическом квартале, где со всех сторон только и разговоров было, что о борьбе за трон и бездействии Совета. Придержав за плечо какого-то расфранченного гнома, Тони представился Серым Стражем и попросил кратенько ввести его в курс дела. «Кратенько» растянулось на добрых полтора часа, которые Стражи и их информатор провели в трактире, дегустируя местный эль и любуясь картинами обычной жизни кастового общества.

Упоив гнома под стол, Тони поднялся, махнул разносчице, чтобы та забрала деньги, и сообщил устроившимся поодаль товарищам:  
– С нашим Стражьим счастьем у гномов недавно произошло большое горе, а именно, король умер.  
– Да здравствует король? – приподнял бровь эльф, единственный из всех потребовавший не эля, а какого-то легкого вина, самокритично признав, что гномье пиво для его хрупкого организма слишком уж… своеобразно. Эльф так и сказал – «своеобразно», потому что как только он стал говорить что-то о гномьем эле, трактир замолчал и начал внимательно прислушиваться к словам чужака. Не найдя в выбранном лучником слове ничего оскорбительного, гномы расслабились и продолжили пить, петь и падать под столы.  
– Да здравствует, – кивнул Тони. – Вот только который? Претендентов на трон двое (мало нам было гражданской войны в Ферелдене), права есть у обоих, сторонники тоже… А нам нужен ровно один король, – какой угодно! – чтобы подтвердить договор и сформировать армию.

Примечательно, что разговоры о короле трактир совершенно не всколыхнули. Ну, пришли какие-то странные чужаки, ну, болтают о внутренней гномьей политике – кому это интересно? То ли дело суждения эльфов и пиве…

– Ты предлагаешь быстренько возвести кого-нибудь на трон? – деловито спросила Наташа, почесывая свое лысое сокровище и скармливая ему какую-то странную гусеницу.  
– А хотя бы. Вдаваться в проблемы Орзаммара мне особо не хочется, правда, да что поделать?

 

Покинув гостеприимный трактир, Стражи остановились посреди улицы, решая, куда направиться в первую очередь, и как поскорее избавить Орзаммар от кризиса власти. Нетипично эрудированный эльф настаивал на визите в архивы и беседе с Летописцами хроник, которые, по его уверениям, «переживали еще и не такое». Кунари предлагал сразу наведаться в королевский дворец и разбираться уже на месте. Стив почему-то вбил себе в голову, что разговаривать надо с Советом, и коллективные уверения в том, что полчище старых маразматиков, у которых правое полушарие мозга с левым не всегда согласно, ничем Стражам либо родному городу-государству помочь не способно, на него не действовали. Наташа хотела посетить торговый квартал, поболтать с купцами и заодно присмотреться к новинкам гномьих кузнецов. Тони же прикидывал, удастся ли без драки снова спуститься в Пыльный город и купить-таки тот лириум, если, конечно, хитромордый Рогек еще не спихнул свой товар кому-то более сговорчивому.

К препирающимся Стражам быстро подскочил какой-то гном и стал убеждать их помочь взойти на трон законному королю Белену, поскольку именно он и есть единственный выживший сын покойного монарха. На словах «единственный выживший» Тони понимающе заулыбался, Наташа и Клинт обменялись сугубо профессиональными взглядами, кунари хмыкнул, наг хрюкнул, а Стив вежливо сказал, что Стражи внимательно рассмотрят это предложение и примут решение. Гном просиял и удалился, бросив напоследок через плечо:

– Тут один наш бродит, из воинов, к прохожим пристает. Вы его не бойтесь, он мирный. Просто непрерывно пьяный и считает себя богом.


	16. Chapter 16

_Люди, вы такие мелочные… и крошечные._  
Тор, "Мстители"

Считающий себя богом гном действительно быстро наткнулся на Стражей. Выглядел он странно: слишком высокий для своего народа, какой-то квадратный, с аккуратной светлой бородкой (никаких кос, свисающих слюнявчиком до середины груди) и абсолютно пустым взглядом старика, познавшего истину. Судя по всему, вылавливал гном эту истину из бочки вина последние двести лет.

– Гов-ворят, в Орзаммар явились Серые Стр-ражи, и теперь у нас б-будет кор-роль… Н-никак не уловлю связи меж-ж-жду этими соб-бытиями, – сообщил гном и уставился своими стеклянными глазами, казалось, на всех Стражей одновременно, по крайней мере, поймать взгляд мертвецки пьяного Сына Камня не удалось никому.  
– Говорят, дэширы не могут сами выбрать короля, и просят помощи, – получив молчаливый кивок от Тони и такой же от Стива, ответил Клинт. Гном старательно повращал глазами, свел три изображения лучника в полтора и радостно заржал:  
– О! Эльф! Доп-пился! Хорош нын-нче вышел эль, дар-ром что вонял портян-нками…  
– Вот поэтому-то я его и не пил, – объяснил своим спутникам Клинт. – А если я настоящий?

Гном, только что бормотавший себе под нос «От-т эля вид-дятся эльфы… Чт-то надо пить, чт-тоб вид-делись женщин-ны?», посуровел, зачем-то свел глаза к переносице, пару раз провел пальцами по вискам, потом энергично растер собственные уши до малинового цвета и не то чтобы протрезвел, но говорить стал четче.

– Настоящий эльф в Орзаммаре? Даа, смутные времена настали. Нет, лучше я буду думать, что ты – гл… гарл… грагл… галл…  
– Может, я все-таки существую? – поднял бровь Клинт, и гном, поломав еще немного язык об слово «галлюцинация», махнул рукой.  
– Предки с тобой, эльф. Будем считать, что ты есть. Так чего вам тут надо?  
– Короля выбрать, – ответил Клинт с выражением крайнего удивления – мол, говорили же только что.  
– А разве королей выбирают? – усомнился гном. – Королем же можно только родиться!  
– Ну вот гномы, говорят, выбирают.  
– Дикий народ, дикий! – возмутился гном, экспрессивно взмахнув гигантским молотом. – Позволить какой-то кучке дэширов выбирать короля? Они не могут самостоятельно даже подштанники поутру выбрать, а тут короля! Не хотел бы я быть гномом в такие смутные времена!  
– А разве ты не гном?

Светловолосый тип снова взмахнул молотом и расхохотался, будто услышал лучшую шутку столетия.

– Я-то? Я не гном! Я бог, – отсмеявшись, заявил он. Клинт со значением посмотрел на спутников, делая выразительные глаза – «пора сваливать». Но Тони сделал не менее выразительные глаза, указав ими на гномий молот. Эльф быстро прикинул, что машет им этот странный тип просто бесподобно, а значит, в команду должен вписаться как родной. Маг, с трудом протискивающий плечи в узкие двери, кунари-мыслитель со склонностью к превращению во что-то еще более странное, если верить Наташе, высокородный нахал-алхимик, живущий только за счет магической кляксы у сердца, жаждущая исправиться и натворить всем добра шпионка, он сам… Действительно, беспробудно пьяный гном, считающий себя богом, смотрелся в этом списке вполне органично.

– Разве у гномов есть боги? – продолжил окольные переговоры убийца.  
– Конечно, нет! Это же видно: ни один нормальный бог такого бардака бы не допустил! – гном разъяренно фыркнул и погрозил кому-то невидимому своим молотом.  
– Ладно… а ты бог чего? – зашел с другой стороны эльф-переговорщик. Гном наморщил лоб, размышляя.  
– Бог пива? – предположил он наконец. – Не помню я. Ударился, когда сюда свалился. Ничего почти не помню. А пиво помню, – называющий себя богом гном облизнулся и предвкушающее улыбнулся.  
– Угум. И давно ты сюда свалился?  
– Эльф, ты что, глухой? Я ж говорю: не помню!  
– Хорошо, хорошо. Уважаемый бог, а звать-то тебя как?  
– Тор, – гордо представился бог и протянул руку для пожатия, махнув молотом, свисающим с этой самой руки на кожаной петле, в опасной близости от головы эльфа.  
– Клинт, – назвался лучник, пожимая протянутую лапищу. Тор посмотрел на хрупкое с виду запястье и тонкие пальцы, хмыкнул, чуть сжал руку… и еще чуть сжал…  
– Ничего так, – философски заметил он. – А остальные чего молчат? Не надо меня бояться, я добрый бог, честное слово!

Стражи, заулыбавшись (за исключением кунари, конечно), назвали свои имена. Тор несколько раз скороговоркой пробормотал их в бороду, очевидно, чтобы лучше запомнить, а потом неожиданно трезво предложил:  
– Ну так пойдемте, промоем мозг дэширам? Пока мы тут стоим, королей в Орзаммаре не прибавится.  
– И как ты предлагаешь промывать мозг дэширам? – скептически спросил Тони. Способность гнома хватать бронто за рога его впечатлила: напиться, встретить на улице незнакомых Стражей и тут же возглавить их в деле возведения на трон короля – это надо уметь. Тор наморщил лоб, а потом предложил:  
– Ну, я могу сказать им, что я бог, и я велю сделать королем… кого, кстати? Оба они мне не нравятся…  
– Давай монетку бросим, – предложила Наташа, внезапно переключив на себя нетрезвое внимание Тора. Он обозрел фигуру девушки, задержал взгляд на стратегическом доспешном декольте, пересчитал ножи, а потом вдруг ностальгически вздохнул:  
– Воительница… кого-то ты мне напоминаешь, но вот кого?.. Монетку бросать нельзя! Нельзя доверять выбор правителя слепому случаю! – Тор снова взмахнул молотом, и Халк, доведенный до ручки этим мельтешением, перехватил оружие в воздухе.

Дальше произошло что-то странное: кунари отбросила какая-то вспышка, резко запахло озоном, а Тор, разом протрезвев и посерьезнев, предупредил:  
– Никто. Никогда. Не трогайте молот.  
– Он не любит чужих? – с опаской уточнил Стив, который и до этой демонстрации дурного характера оружия не собирался его трогать.  
– Он вообще никого не любит. Кроме меня, – ответил Тор, и тут же вернулся в воодушевленно-пьяное состояние. – Кунари! Ты цел?

Халк медленно поднялся, отряхнул висящую на нем как на пугале одежду и тихо, но очень разборчиво произнес:  
– Прекрати махать оружием. Потому что _другой_ тоже никого не любит.

Какое-то время кунари и гном играли в гляделки, потом одновременно отвели взгляды и сделали вид, будто ничего не произошло.

– Ты не можешь выбрать короля. Мы – тем более, потому что нам плевать. Монетку ты бросать не хочешь. Ходить и спрашивать мнения каждого встречного гнома нам лень… да и времени нет заниматься исследованиями общественного мнения. Что будем делать? – сформулировал одновременно проблему и вопрос алхимик.

Тор задумался. Именно момент задумчивости странного гнома выбрал Шмопплз, чтобы догнать, наконец, Наташу и приняться жалобно поскуливать и похрюкивать у ноги хозяйки, просясь на ручки.

– Знатная зверюга, – одобрил Тор. – Еще немного откормить, чтобы пожирнее был, и под пиво – самое то…  
– Не смей его трогать, он мой! – возмутилась Наташа.  
– Ну, сама съешь, я же просто совет даю, – обиженно протянул Тор, вызвав приступ хихиканья у всех окружающих.  
– Кстати, есть вариант, – вдруг сообщил Тони. – Можно попросить эту тварь выбрать короля.  
– Шмопплза? Но как ты собираешься это провернуть? И как объяснишь дэширам?  
– Смотрите, – вдохновенно принялся излагать Тони. – Король, если верить кое-каким трактатам, обладает властью над всеми живыми существами своей страны, отвечая одновременно за них перед высшими силами, так? Наги к этим живым существам относятся. Кроме того, наги – важная часть гномьей культуры, не говоря уже о рационе. Я слышал, они этим зверям даже стихи посвящают…

Клинт закатил глаза. Его чувствительная к прекрасному эльфийская душа при упоминании гномьей поэзии начинала страдать мигренью.

– Подкупить нага нельзя. Так что если вдруг наг, услышав предложение выбрать достойного короля, в присутствии свидетелей продемонстрирует симпатию к одному из претендентов, дело можно будет считать решенным.

– А если дэширы не согласятся, чтобы ими правил король, выбранный нагом? – спросил Стив. Такой способ решения политических проблем явно оказался магу в новинку.

– А тогда Тор несогласных хрясь молотком! И все довольны, потому что божественное провидение и беспристрастный выбор неподкупного нага.

Стражи довольно долго переглядывались. Взгляды становились все отчаяннее и отчаяннее, ясно выражая общее мнение: «Тони, ты рехнулся».

– Тони, ты рехнулся, – нимало не смущаясь, заявил Тор. – Но мне нравится твоя идея! Хха! Мы покажем дэширам, что даже от нага больше проку, чем от них!  
– Да уж, дэширов под пиво не поешь… – заметила Наташа.


	17. Chapter 17

_Гномы, можно сказать, знамениты своим чувством юмора. Указывая на них, люди, как правило, говорят: «У этих злобных дьяволят то ещё чувство юмора»._  
Терри Пратчетт

Сказать, что дэширы были не в восторге от предложения Тора и Стражей – это быть очень, очень косноязычным. Гномы, входящие в Совет, сначала онемели, а потом снова обрели дар речи и принялись одновременно верещать, брызгая слюной, и призывать кару Камня на головы этих безумцев, которые…

– Я чего-то не понял, – протянул Тони, обводя беснующихся гномов ехидным взглядом. – Сами вы определиться не можете, устраивать всенародные выборы вам Камень не велел, зато позвать на помощь чужаков – это всегда пожалуйста! И наорать на них – тоже за милую душу. Вы что, и впрямь думали, что мы пойдем на какие-то Глубинные Тропы искать какую-то Совершенную, которую вы настолько достали, что она сбежала, не оставив прощальной записки? Шли бы вы сами на Тропы, если вам так нужна Совершенная! Или, что проще, избрали бы новую, – Тони сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание и заодно удостовериться в том, что внимание дэширов целиком приковано к нему. – Наш вариант проще, быстрее и обойдется меньшей кровью.

– Но вы утверждаете, что с вами бог, который, якобы, будет следить, чтобы все было честно! Гномы не верят в богов! Даже в Создателя! – седобородый дэшир возмущенно уставился на Стражей.  
– В общем-то, разумно, учитывая, что Создатель – не бог, – голосом явно что-то знающего на эту тему существа ответил Халк.  
– А кто тогда? – округлила глаза Наташа.  
– Он – Создатель. Создатели создают миры, а богов создают люди. И это многое объясняет*, – вдруг произнес в пространство Тор, и Наташа поразилась тяжести его простых, казалось бы, слов.

Стив, вообще полдня проведший в молчании, вдруг спросил задумчиво:  
– Уважаемые дэширы, а из каких соображений вы одеты в мантии? И что за посохи, изрядно напоминающие магические, у вас в руках?

Не ожидавшие такого вопроса гномьи старейшины принялись беспомощно переглядываться.  
– Традиция, – ответил наконец старшина Совета.  
– Понятно, – кротко кивнул Стив, поражаясь несуразности гномьего стиля жизни. Кастовая система, выборы королей, назначение Совершенных… и целый Совет гномов, одетых как театральные куклы, изображающие архимагов! Хотя все знают, что гномы не бывают магами в принципе!

– Андрасте, вы следуете традиции, которая велит мужчинам носить платья и бесполезные в вашем случае посохи, но не можете доверить нагу выбор короля? – удивился Тони, и старшина Совета неожиданно усмехнулся:  
– Они не бесполезные. Ими можно бить друг друга по голове и, когда заседания заходят в тупик (очень часто), так оно и происходит… Нет более веского аргумента в споре, чем посох дэшира.

После этого напряжение как-то спало и с гномами стало возможно договориться. Все-таки они были теми еще авантюристами.

 

Шмопплз справился со своей задачей наилучшим образом. После того, как Тони проникновенно и убедительно рассказал о функции короля, ответственности за жизнь любой твари, роли нагов в истории Орзаммара и еще тысяче вещей, которые никогда не интересовали алхимика до и вряд ли станут интересовать после, наг, выпущенный Наташей посреди зала, поразмыслил немного и направился к ногам одного из претендентов на трон, того самого Белена Эдукана, о котором Стражам было известно лишь то, что старших братьев и сестер у него не осталось.

Другой претендент на трон Орзаммара, возрастной гном с такой ужасной бородой, что Ирвингу и Грегору следовало бы возрыдать на пару и обриться наголо, решил оспорить решение Стражей, нага и судьбы, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем громко заорать, призывая в зал Совета закованных в веридиум с ног до головы воинов. Тони раздосадованно подумал, что не могло все пройти настолько легко, и приготовился швыряться своими ядовитыми сюрпризами. Наташа и Клинт удивительно красивым синхронным жестом вскинули луки. Халк, странно сгорбившись, припал к полу, готовясь не то броситься на первого, кто сунется, с голыми руками, не то превратиться во что-то зеленое и немногословное, а уж потом бросаться на всех без разбору. Стив сложил пальцы обеих рук в сложном жесте, и воздух вокруг мага заметно похолодал.

– А ну стоять! Я бог или хрен нажий? – вызверился на нечестно играющего лорда Тор, зловеще раскручивая в воздухе молот.

Прежде чем кто-то из гномов сумел снова попытаться донести до Тора мысль, что он не бог, в зале потемнело, и прямо с потолка в вероломного лорда ударила роскошная бело-голубая молния.

Это здорово притормозило бравых гномьих воинов, которые, вместо того, чтобы с боевыми кличами бросаться на врага, теперь только неуверенно переминались с ноги на ногу и разглядывали дымящийся труп своего невезучего предводителя с явной опаской.

– Полагаю, нажья воля, равно как и божественное правосудие, свершилась, – улыбнулся одними губами свежеиспеченный король Белен Эдукан. – Спасибо за помощь и нестандартное разрешение ситуации, – оплакивать славного врага, принявшего такую эффектную смерть, гном явно не собирался.  
– Обращайтесь, – буркнул Тони, а Клинт неожиданно попросил:  
– Ваше величество, кликер отдайте, пожалуйста. Вам он вряд ли пригодится, если только вы не захотите стать первым королем, увековеченным на всех изображениях с нагом на плече, а сестре Наталье Шмопплза еще дрессировать…

Светловолосый гном потеребил длинный ус, внимательно всмотрелся в невинные глаза эльфа и нехотя протянул Клинту какую-то гнутую костяную скобку.

– Наги очень плохо видят, зато прекрасно слышат. Кликер издает пощелкивание, воспринимаемое нагами как звук, с которым какие-то еще менее приятные твари перемещаются в земле, и наги не могут устоять, потому что твари, по их мнению, вкусные, – если Клинт хотел добиться прощения со стороны своей старой знакомой, то он был на верном пути. Использовать эльфа как источник самых разных сведений Наташе явно нравилось, она даже не сразу отняла свою руку от его, забирая полезную вещицу.

– Жулик, – укорил Белена Тор. – Вот щас как стукну молнией!  
– Не надо, – придержал воинственного бога Тони. – Никто не может сказать, что он не боролся за трон, пусть и в таких странных условиях, в какие мы его поставили.

Тор, обдумывая сказанное, прекратил раскручивать молот.

– Ваше Величество, – с интонацией «помните, кто вас им сделал» обратился Тони уже к самому гномьему королю, – откуда вы знали о наге? У вас ведь не было времени подготовиться.  
– У меня есть союзники, – ухмыльнулся гном. – Да и слухи о том, что по Орзаммару бродят Стражи в компании бога и нага быстро расходятся…

Стив неожиданно засмеялся каким-то своим мыслям, тихо, но предельно искренне.

– Что? – тут же заинтересовался Тони, но Стив только отмахнулся, переходя на уж вовсе неостановимое хихиканье. Отсмеявшись, Страж объяснил:  
– Вообще, мы оказали Орзаммару большую услугу. Во-первых, Летописцам хроник в кои-то веки будет, чем заняться: выбор бога и нага – это что-то новенькое в истории гномьего города. Во-вторых, у любого, даже клейменого, гнома теперь будет железный аргумент в любом споре о власти. Станет уважаемый Белен править так, как народу нравится – о, наги, в отличие от дэширов, существа чистые душой, они не ошибаются. Станет делать что-то неприятное – ну так чего ждать от короля, которого наг выбрал, мерзкая крыса…  
– Точно. А про Стражей тихо забудут… и не сказать, что я не рад этому.

 

Подземный город отряд покидал, тысячу раз раскланявшись с Беленом и получив его королевское слово, что в нужный час лучшие гномьи воины выйдут на поверхность, чтобы сразиться с армией порождений тьмы.

– Вы их лучше заранее погулять выпускайте, – посоветовал кунари и, в ответ на изумленные взгляды, разъяснил. – "Настоящие" гномы никогда не были в большом мире. Они поголовно боятся упасть в небо. Много будет проку с таких вояк…

Белен призадумался, а Стражи, разбросав по заплечным мешкам всякие припасы, проданные обрадованными наличием короля торговцами за полцены, отправились к воротам. Их ждал долгий подъем по каменным ступеням…

…и одинокий гном, задумчиво вертящий в руках молот.

– Тор? Мне не показалось, что ты стремишься покинуть Орзаммар и отправиться с нами, – вообще-то, Тони этого ожидал. Но бог, гном или кем там был этот странный тип, после выборов короля хлопнул каждого из Стражей по плечу и довольно отправился в трактир, праздновать воцарение Белена Эдукана.

– Вы знаете… – протянул Тор, разглядывая какие-то узоры на своем оружии, – я кое-что вспомнил. У меня брат пропал.  
– Давно? – похоже, в общении с гномом этот вопрос эльфу никогда не надоедал.  
– Давно, – печально кивнул тот. – Еще до того, как я стал... гномом.  
– То есть, ты все-таки не гном? – подозрительно уточнила Наташа и вдруг осеклась, осознав, что уже давно смотрит в лицо богу, запрокидывая голову.  
– Какие же вы, люди, все-таки непонятливые, – тяжело, но не раздраженно, а, скорее, устало, вздохнул Тор. – Не гном я, не гном. Просто ударился головой, все забыл и стал считать себя гномом. А теперь вот встряхнулся и вспомнил. Надо искать брата.  
– А ты уверен, что брат на поверхности? – похоже, Стиву было фиолетово, сумасшедший этот парень, бог, пьяный или просто издевается. Ему понравилась история.  
– А где же еще? – удивленно уставился на мага плечистый красавец даже выше него самого (что в принципе, было затруднительно). – Будь он в городе, я бы давно его нашел. А кроме города тут и нет ничего.  
– А Глубинные Тропы? – подал идею кунари.  
– Что ему там делать? Там же только ползуны, глубинные охотники да порождения тьмы! Нет, мой брат в такой компании долго бы не оставался… он любит все красивое... – видно было, что Тор пытается вспомнить что-то еще, но ему не удается. Оставив бесплодные попытки, Тор указующе махнул молотом на двери города. – В общем, он там, снаружи. И мне с вами по пути, радуйтесь!  
– Радуемся, – согласился Тони. – А почему ты уверен, что тебе с нами? Может, твой брат где-нибудь в Ривейне или Антиве.  
– Говорят, наверху неприятности. В Ферелдене? – деловито спросил Тор.  
– Ну да… Мор, гражданская война…  
– Тогда он точно там. Вокруг моего брата всегда неприятности, – сказано это было с такой неизбывной нежностью, что смысл слов поначалу ускользнул от сознаний Стражей.  
– Слушай, а твой брат… он тоже бог?- очень осторожно спросил Клинт. Тор наморщил лоб.  
– Наверное, – заключил вскоре он. – Только мне кажется, что он не добрый. Красивый – но не добрый.  
– Отлично, у нас есть добрый бог с амнезией и злой непонятно где и с чем, – подытожила Наташа, безотчетным защитным жестом прижимая к груди Шмопплза. «Замуж и детей», – постановил мысленно кунари, глядя на эту сцену. «Ребенка. А лучше, трех», – подумал Клинт.  
– Он не злой! – неожиданно оскорбился Тор. – Он просто не добрый! Вот как вы.  
– А что мы? Мы, кажется, спасаем мир и вообще воплощаем силы света… – Стиву было неприятно узнать, что кто-то не верит в то, что их безумная шайка несет в мир добро.  
– Вот-вот, – согласился с богом Тони. – Мы, Стиви, не добрые. Мы светлые. Я, по крайней мере.

Маг от таких новостей отмахнулся, уронив с кончиков пальцев синеватый иней. Отчего он был так рассеян, он сам не понимал: давно неоформленные заклинания у него в руках не возникали.

– Пойдемте. Я уже совсем забыл, как выглядит небо, и какое время суток там, на поверхности…

Там, на поверхности, был ранний вечер, гномы-торговцы только-только начали снимать с прилавков свои товары. А еще у ворот Орзаммара кого-то терпеливо дожидались два гнома с небольшой, но тяжело нагруженной тележкой.

– О! Серые Стражи! – радостно воскликнул гном постарше. – Как хорошо, что вы здесь. Я Бодан, торговец, может, вы помните?

Тони кивнул и выразительно посмотрел на мага. Стив недовольно дернул бровями, но пошарил по карманам, добыл из одного тяжелую золотую монету и отдал ее алхимику. Халк хмыкнул, Наташа захихикала и принялась шептать в острое ухо Клинта, пересказывая ему историю ухода из Лотеринга.  
**  
Оказалось, что Бодан и его странноватый, но обаятельный приемный сынок тайно крались за отрядом по всему Ферелдену прямо от Лотеринга, но, видя, что Стражи перманентно заняты («Покушения, убийства, одержимые, политика – я понимаю, как это бывает», – махнул пухлой ручкой в воздухе торговец), беспокоить их какое-то время не решались.  
– Но теперь мы все же вынуждены рискнуть вызвать ваш гнев, – Бодан виновато обвел компанию взглядом. – Нас всего двое, а порождения тьмы становятся наглее с каждым днем… и потом, вам же все равно, наверняка, нужно в Денерим?  
– Вы хотите присоединиться к отряду и спокойно дойти до Денерима? – уточнил Тони. Бодан кивнул, а его странный сын, тискавший Шмопплза с полнейшего Наташиного попустительства, очень удачно сымитировал довольное хрюканье нага.  
– Ну, вообще-то, – Тони оглянулся на товарищей, – мы планировали сначала зайти в Брессилианский лес, а уж потом наведаться в столицу…  
– Но… в столице можно собрать слухи. И зайти к оружейнику, чтобы он, наконец, нормально залатал эти доспехи, – первой высказалась Наташа.  
– И там наверняка можно хорошенько напоить кого-нибудь из свиты Логейна, чтобы узнать о планах этого… излишне предприимчивого полководца, – дипломатично донельзя высказался Клинт.  
– И… там же еще есть эта магическая лавка? Кажется, «Чудеса Тедаса». Баки рассказывал…

Тони понял, что очень рад тому, что у Стив в башне был такой друг как Баки, а кроме того – что если маг еще хоть раз улыбнется при упоминании храмовника этой своей идиотской котеночьей улыбкой, он добежит до Киркволла по воде аки посуху просто чтобы придушить рыцаря Джеймса собственными руками.

– А еще в Денериме до сих пор, надеюсь, стоит мой особняк. И не передать словами, как я по нему соскучился. Ладно, в Денерим – так в Денерим, – постановил Тони, и все Стражи, кроме Халка, ограничившегося безразличным пожатием плечами, кивнули.

Бодан развил бурную деятельность по приведению своей повозки в транспортабельное состояние, и уже через полчаса Стражи оставили за спиной изукрашенные врата Орзаммара, устремившись вниз по горному склону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Создатели создают миры, а богов создают люди. И это многое объясняет" - это еще одна цитата из Пратчетта. Не все же их в эпиграфы пихать?


	18. Chapter 18

_я никогда не спал с мужчиной_  
 _ну то есть нет конечно спал_  
 _но просто спал вобще без секса_  
 _ну то есть что считать за секс_  
Пирожковая

– Ты по-прежнему не хочешь об этом поговорить? – на всякий случай спросил Стив, но Тони только неразборчиво мурлыкнул в ответ, собственнически прижимая мага к себе...

 

…Сразу было понятно, что за остаток дня Стражам и компании до Денерима не дойти. Поэтому отряд, пользуясь разносторонними знаниями Клинта и дорожным опытом Бодана, кратчайшим путем устремился от гномьего города к человеческим землям, зорко высматривая постоялый двор. Таковой обнаружился уже перед самым приходом ночи, носил непритязательное имя «Наглый наг» (Наташа сочла это хорошим знаком) и предлагал усталым путникам неожиданно разнообразный сервис: горячую ванну, мягкую постель и двадцать видов блюд с не менее пристойным ассортиментом напитков. Хозяин постоялого двора оказался тертым гномом-наземником, чье лицо отнюдь не украшал шрам от неумело сведенного клейма. Похоже, он был из тех, кто добровольно покинул традиционный до отвращения Орзаммар, чтобы перестать быть пылью под ногами касты воинов и заработать себе на достойную старость. Гном цепким взглядом ощупал компанию, ни на секунду не удивившись ее разношерстности, а потом предупредил, что постояльцев у него хватает, поэтому девушке он отдельную комнату еще найдет, а остальным придется спать попарно. Стражи, до сих пор спавшие как придется, где удалось упасть, только кивнули, сбрасывая на дощатый пол осточертевшие заплечные мешки.

После наскоро съеденного ужина Стражи стали переглядываться, выбирая соседей по комнате. Халк, как это ни странно, быстро обменялся взглядами с Тором, оба кивнули и успокоились. Конечно, можно было ожидать, что кунари продолжит выяснять отношения с молотом бывшего гнома, но пока все было мирно. Бодан и Сэндал были неразделимы, поэтому вопрос с наполнением еще одной комнаты тоже не стоял. Эльф долго играл в гляделки с Наташей, которая на ироничный взгляд Клинта отвечала совершенно спокойным и пустым, только нага тискала все более нервно, а потом сообщил невозмутимому хозяину, что от него не требуется таких чудес размещения гостей: они с Наташей прекрасно поместятся в одной комнате.

– Благочестивых сестер не интересует плотское, а эльфов не волнуют человеческие женщины, – Клинт произнес эту очевидную ложь на таком голубом глазу, что голубее был только чистый лириум. Хозяин равнодушно пожал плечами, вручив каждой паре по ключу.

Как-то само собой получилось, что Стиву и Тони предстояло ночевать в одной комнате. Никто даже не поинтересовался их мнением, потому что это выглядело правильно и логично.

Поначалу все было тихо и спокойно: отмытые и накормленные Стражи тихо расползлись по постелям, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и попробовали отключиться.

А потом Тони снова приснился кошмар.

Огромный уродливый дракон взмахнул крыльями, сделал круг над постоялым двором, уменьшился в несколько раз и летучей мышью влетел в неплотно закрытое окно.

Тони заворочался во сне, пытаясь прогнать Архидемона, но все попытки Стража избавить свой сон от назойливого дракона были безуспешны.

– Уйди, дай поспать, – попросил, отчаявшись, Тони, но Архидемон подлетел к его лицу и больно укусил за нос.  
– Тебе сегодня нельзя спать, – сообщил дракон после такого акта агрессии. – Ты умрешь во сне. Цени мою заботу.  
– Ценю, – ответил Страж со вздохом, и Архидемон уселся на спинку кровати у него в ногах.  
– Чего тебе от меня надо?  
– Мне? Ничего, – миниатюрный дракон пожал сразу плечами и крыльями. – Мне интересно за тобой наблюдать. Твою жизнь планомерно ломают все, кому есть хоть какое-то дело, а ты улыбаешься и идешь дальше… Мне нравится.  
– О чем ты? – Тони попытался осмыслить слова Архидемона, но у него не получилось: слишком болел укушенный нос… да еще сердце.  
– Ни о чем. Вырастешь – сам поймешь, – Архидемон вспорхнул с кровати, покружил немного под потолком и убрался из комнаты.

Тони проснулся с болезненно выламывающим ребра изнутри сердцем и полным ощущением только что миновавшей смерти. Страж полежал немного, глядя в потолок, а потом решил разбудить мага, хоть и чувствовал себя полной сволочью: Стив едва успел заснуть, а будить людей с таким лицом – вообще верный способ заслужить немилость Создателя.

Маг проснулся от первого же легкого тычка в плечо и, увидев полуголого алхимика в голубоватом свете от магического огня в его груди, первым делом испугался.

– С тобой все хорошо?  
– Нет, – ответил Тони. – У меня болит сердце. И мне снился Архидемон.  
– Орал? – сочувственно спросил Стив. Тони непонимающе поднял брови.  
– Ну, мне только что приснился Архидемон. Он сидел у меня под подушкой и орал из-под нее мне в ухо, чтобы я проснулся поскорее… Дурацкий сон, – Стив потер переносицу и слабо улыбнулся. – Так на тебя он тоже орал?  
– Нет, со мной он говорил загадками и сообщил, что я умру, если буду спать сегодня ночью, – Тони поморщился. Чувство было такое, словно от каждого толчка сердца осколок в нем шевелился и пробирался чуть дальше.  
– Ложись, – потребовал Стив.  
– Что, прямо так? – фыркнул Тони, но маг не стал вступать в обмен сомнительными намеками, а просто взял разбойника за плечи и прижал к кровати. Пальцы Стива слегка засветились, исследуя грудную клетку Тони. Неизвестно, что такого магически нащупал Страж, но он явно помрачнел и прикусил губу.  
– Что такое? – хрипло спросил Тони. Манипуляции Стива не были болезненными в прямом смысле слова, но они причиняли что-то, очень похожее на душевную боль. Душевная боль физического тела оказалась неприятной.  
– Сейчас узнаю. Прости, – каким-то прозрачным голосом ответил Стив и резким движением смял голубой сгусток магии в руке.

В комнате стало темно.  
У Тони остановилось сердце.

Потом, конечно, выяснилось, что это были только последствия успешно разученного, но ни разу не испробованного до тех пор диагностического заклинания, которое Стив выцарапал из какого-то пыльного свитка в башне Круга. И что даже остановись у Тони сердце по-настоящему, Стив сумел бы сугубо не магическими методами все исправить. И что осколок вовсе не начал пролазить глубже в сердце, а, наоборот, стал обрастать личной капсулой, а это ведь хорошо, Тони… Прекрати меня душить! Ах, так?

Тони был намного опытнее в драках, особенно в драках в постели (случалось с ним и такое). Поэтому вскоре маг уже грыз подушку, чтобы не перебудить воплями весь постоялый двор, а на нем, бесчеловечно заломив руку, сидел алхимик, гневно светя спешно наведенным заново магнитом по центру груди.

– Пусти, – не очень разборчиво из-за подушки попросил Стив. Тони фыркнул.  
– Ну конечно, и ты тут же поставишь на мне какой-нибудь еще магический эксперимент! Нет уж, лежи и думай о своем плохом поведении.  
– Я не могу, у меня спина мерзнет, – честно ответил Стив, зябко передергивая лопатками и тут же морщась от боли в вывернутом плече.  
\- Так что, ты предлагаешь мне еще и греть твой негодяйский организм? Я, к твоему сведению, очень не люблю чувствовать, что умираю!  
– Я не нарочно. И потом: выяснилось ведь уже, что пока ты не умираешь.  
– Ну да. Я умру не от осколка в сердце, а от сердечного приступа, вызванного твоими выходками! Ну хоть бы сказал «Сейчас может стать страшно», что ли… – пробурчал Тони, отпуская руку мага и сползая с него. Стив перевернулся на спину и использовал свой маневр, чтобы виновато посмотреть на алхимика. Тот жалобного взгляда подсвеченных магией, а оттого еще более голубых глаз не вынес, вздохнул и отправился обратно в свою постель.  
– Ты куда? – забеспокоился Стив.  
– Спать, куда же еще.  
– Тебе нельзя спать! Архидемон же сказал…  
– Ну да. И напомни, давно ли Серые Стражи руководствуются советами Архидемона при организации своего отдыха? – ядовито поинтересовался Тони, пытаясь завернуться в одеяло.

Пытаясь – потому что кто-то активно мешал этому процессу.  
– Может, он и врет, чтобы заставить нас нервничать, но рисковать еще больше я не хочу, – выпалил Стив, доставая Стража из уже почти получившегося шерстяного кокона.

Оказалось, что, заполучив в руки голого и злого Тони, Стив решительно не представлял, что с ним делать.

– Ты не хочешь рисковать – а чего же ты тогда хочешь? – с каким-то угрожающим мурлыканьем в голосе проговорил магу в шею алхимик.

Тот честно задумался.  
И прямо так, задумавшись, встал с кровати, без особых усилий удерживая на руках несколько удивленного таким положением дел Тони, и дошел до другой, осторожно опустившись на матрас вместе со своей ношей.

– Глупый ты, – фыркнул алхимик. – Кровати одинаковые.  
– Я не глупый, я территориальный, – ухмыльнувшись как-то совсем для себя нехарактерно, парировал Стив. – Та постель твоя, а эта – моя.  
– Ну да. И завтра в ответ на вопросы о том, почему я выгляжу как живой мертвец, я смогу с чистой совестью отвечать, что ты затащил меня в свою постель и… И что, кстати? – сделал наивно-выжидательное лицо Тони. Маг вздохнул.  
– И замолчи уже.

Молчать Тони определенно умел. Стиву понравилось молчать на пару, хоть «намордник» алхимика и щекотал ему подбородок.

 

– В твоей истории концы с концами не сходятся… Тебе в башне явно скучать не приходилось… А с какими невинными глазами соврал, что никогда не спал с мужчиной… Я тогда даже поверил, – выдохнул Тони в несколько приемов куда-то в загривок магу. Тот сильнее прогнулся в пояснице и сцедил сквозь зубы:  
– Это другое…  
– Надеюсь, – Тони хмыкнул и не слишком сильно, но ощутимо прикусил многострадальный загривок Стива…

 

\- Ты по-прежнему не хочешь об этом поговорить? – на всякий случай спросил Стив, но Тони только неразборчиво мурлыкнул в ответ, собственнически прижимая мага к себе.

Светало.


	19. Chapter 19

_В любовь играют дети, а я у него в долгу._  
Наташа, "Мстители"

В комнате Клинта и Наташи тоже было весело. Архидемон не смог бы присниться никому их лучников по той причине, что скверны ни у одного из них в крови не было. А еще никто из них не спал, потому дракону было бы затруднительно явиться полуночным кошмаром.

Наташа, устроив своего нага на ночь в услужливо принесенной хозяином плетеной корзинке с подушкой на дне, наводила маникюр при свете небольшой масляной лампы. Пилочки, щипчики и какие-то уж вовсе зловещего вида изогнутые крючки мелькали в ее руках серебристыми рыбками.

Эльф, смешной и трогательный из-за коротко остриженных мокрых волос, вставших дыбом, валялся на своей кровати в натуральном виде, едва прикрывшись простыней, и мерцая глазами таинственно.

– Ты так и будешь меня игнорировать? – не выдержал он.

Наташа жестом художника, завершающего шедевр, провела пилочкой по краю ногтя в последний раз, полюбовалась на облагороженную конечность и, не глядя на Клинта, ответила:

– Я прекрасно помню все твои татуировки, так что мне не надо смотреть на тебя для освежения памяти.  
– Пф! Во-первых, с тех пор как ты последний раз… любовалась татуировками, их несколько прибавилось…  
– А во-вторых? – словно бы заинтересовалась сестра.  
– Неужели ты и вправду настолько зла и ни капельки не соскучилась? – печальные глаза лучника способны были заставить раскаяться закоренелого грешника. Но сестра Наталья, по-видимому, была куда ближе к праведникам.  
– Клинт, прекрати. Ты очень милый и когда-то нам было весело, но… я, видишь ли, пытаюсь измениться. И ты этому совсем не помогаешь.

Церковница немного помолчала, а потом неожиданно лукаво добавила:  
– А еще ты так строил глазки Тору – обалдеть! Я все думала: «А что он будет делать, если Тор заметит и согласится?».  
– Нуу… – возвел глаза к потолку лучник, – он не так и плох. Большой, сильный… правда, побриться нашему богу не мешало бы…  
– Ай, поход, такое время… мне самой не мешало бы, – самокритично заявила Наташа, вытягивая из-под одеяла голую ногу. Это уже было чистой воды кокетством: кожа у сестры была гладкая как поверхность замерзшего озера, ни одного предательского волоска.

Эльф как-то незаметно успел переместиться со своей кровати на пол возле другой и теперь осторожно коснулся своими металлически-твердыми, но теплыми пальцами щиколотки вытянутой ноги.

– Неправда. Ты прекрасна. Ты всегда прекрасна, – убийца, который не только убийца, но еще и любовник, легко поцеловал чуть выступающую косточку под бледной кожей…

…и получил ногой по лицу.

– Я прекрасна, – прошипела Наташа, и если бы все сестры-церковницы ходили с такими лицами всегда, Церковь давно сожгли бы испуганные прихожане. – А ты женат!

Отпираться эльф не стал, а может, просто не мог: из-под прикрывших пострадавший нос пальцев бежал веселенький алый ручеек.

 

Пока Наташа, гневная и раскрасневшаяся, расхаживала по комнате, костеря эльфа на чем свет стоит за подлость по отношению к ней, к его жене и их еще не рожденным детям, Клинт молчал, сосредоточенно ощупывая переносицу. Когда девушка выдохлась и рухнула на жалобно затрещавшую кровать, эльф поднялся с пола, чуть ли не локтем смахнул с лица последние капли крови и немного гнусаво, но убедительно произнес:  
– Да, я мерзкий обманщик, но у меня есть смягчающие обстоятельства.  
– Озвучь, – глядя в потолок, равнодушно сказала Наташа, и вздрогнула, когда перед ее лицом возникло хитрое эльфийское. – И слезь с моей кровати!  
– Не-а, – убийца не только не слез, но еще и вытянулся поверх одеяла на боку, подперев голову рукой.  
– Не слышу оправданий, – Наташа, суровая как ферелденская зима, отвернулась от загорелого и абсолютно бесстыдного эльфа, успев, впрочем, заметить, что насчет татуировок тот не солгал.  
– Это потому что я не хочу оправдываться. Таш, ты прекрасно знаешь, что такое счастливая семейная жизнь двух наемных убийц! Бобби сейчас в Тевинтере, и даже я не знаю, что она там делает и когда вернется… и вернется ли.  
– А тут под рукой есть удобная я, да? Давай, скажи что-нибудь про «старая любовь не ржавеет»!  
– Не хочу давать тебе повод снова съездить мне по лицу, – улыбнулся эльф и тут же согнулся пополам, получив острым локтем в солнечное сплетение. Наташа, приподнявшись, обернулась, чтобы полюбоваться на эффект, и назидательно произнесла:  
– Ты же знаешь, женщинам не нужен повод.  
– Но я думал, только в полнолуние, – прохрипел убийца.  
– Как мало ты все-таки знаешь о женщинах, – Наташа, неизвестно, почему, вдруг пришла в прекрасное расположение духа. Она повернулась к эльфу лицом и даже осторожно погладила его по обросшему, но все равно торчащему дыбом ежику волос. Клинт, ожидая очередной пакости, втянул голову в плечи и, не получив нового подтверждения мерзкому характеру сестры, пробурчал:  
– Таш, ну ты определись…  
– Не хочу, – хихикнула сестра и прикусила острый кончик эльфийского уха. Если у Клинта и были какие-то еще пожелания, то они застряли у него в горле. Девушка пробежалась языком по чувствительному органу слуха и прошептала в него:  
– В конце концов, мы все можем умереть, спасая этот дикий мир. Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления.  
– То есть, выживший после великой битвы оплакивает остальных? – слабым голосом уточнил лучник.  
– То есть, выживем – разберемся, а нет… не стоит портить последние дни пошлым выяснением отношений.  
– А вот когда я сказал что-то вроде, получил локтем. Жизнь несправедлива, – притворно вздохнул эльф, легко закидывая девушку на себя. Она засмеялась и поцеловала убийцу в разбитый нос…

Светало.  
**  
Ладонь чувствительно впечаталась тыльной стороной в доски стола.  
– Чтоб тебя, кунари! Что за демон дает тебе силы победить бога?  
– Это не демон. Это _другой_, – сказал целых пять слов подряд Халк. Тор потряс в воздухе одновременно отдавленной и отбитой конечностью, широко улыбнулся и постановил:  
– Наливай!..

Светало.  
**

Встретившись за завтраком, спасители мира и лица, к ним примкнувшие, обменялись понимающими взглядами запавших красных глаз. Тор и Халк выглядели так, будто один из них всю ночь жевал другого, но тот достойно сопротивлялся. Клинт щеголял разбитым носом и роскошным засосом на шее, Наташа тоже была несколько растрепана по сравнению с собой обычной, про Тони и Стива и говорить нечего было: любому было бы ясно, что один из них всю ночь порывался умереть, а другой потратил весь резерв на некромантские заклинания. И все, абсолютно все зевали до хруста в челюстях.

Относительно бодрыми и живыми выглядели только гном-торговец, его сынок да еще наг, благополучно просопевший в подушку всю ночь.

– Надо было становиться лагерем, – мрачно постановил Тони и зевнул в кружку с кофе.  
– Ничего, дойдем до Денерима – отоспимся, – ответил Тор и с удивлением посмотрел на отряд, героически сражающийся с приступом внезапно напавшего кашля.


	20. Chapter 20

_— Башня Старка? Этот большой, уродливый…_  
_— …_  
_— …высотка в Нью-Йорке?_  
Стив, Тони, "Мстители"

Денерим встретил их невообразимо тошнотворным запахом и полчищами всевозможной живности, кишащей под ногами. Кошки, гоняющие крыс, крысы, тоже гоняющие кого-то помельче, наглые голуби…  
– Ну, столица не так плохо живет, раз этих тварей до сих пор не переели, – сугубо практичyj подошел к вопросу Клинт, и, чего он и добивался, Наташа снова нервно прижала к груди своего ненаглядного свинокрота.  
– Создатель, ну и вонь! – Стив с трудом боролся с желанием… нет, не с желанием – с настоятельной необходимостью зажать нос рукой и дышать ртом.  
– Ничего, скоро принюхаешься, – утешил Тони. – Предлагаю сначала заскочить ко мне, а уж потом расползаться по городу. Почтенный Бодан, вы с нами?

Гном растерянно переглянулся с сыном и неуверенно кивнул.

– Отлично, тогда идемте.  
– И далеко идти? – с ужасом оглянулся Стив. Улочки Денерима были узкими и грязными, в каждом углу шевелилось что-то неприятное и, судя по звукам, кого-то доедали, а уж запах…  
– Не очень. Видите вон ту башню? Нам туда.

Отряд, запрокинув головы, воззрился в указанном алхимиком направлении. Над городом возвышалась огромная тонкая каменная игла – выше башни Круга, выше всех остальных строений.

– Когда я был в этом гостеприимном городе в прошлый раз, там была тюрьма, – ошарашено проговорил Клинт.  
– Да, но потом оказалось, что поддерживать Форт Драккон в нормальном состоянии эрлу не по карману, и тюрьму перенесли в здание поприземистее, а это выставили на аукцион. И я его купил, – лучезарно улыбнулся Тони.  
– Деньги девать некуда было?- полюбопытствовала Наташа, для которой покупка такой башни стояла где-то рядом с приобретением в частную коллекцию главного собора Вал Руайо.  
– И это тоже. Но вообще-то, там прекрасный вид из окон. Ради него и покупал. И еще чтобы не мешать отцу. У нас с ним всегда были… разные взгляды на одинаковые вещи, – обтекаемо обозначил дикие семейные скандалы из-за взрывов, пожаров и прочих разрушений алхимик.  
– Зачем одному человеку такой огромный дом? – спросил, меряя башню взглядом, кунари.  
– Ну, жилые покои занимают внутри очень мало места. Зато там есть десять этажей лабораторий! – воодушевленно взмахнул руками Тони, не ожидая, в целом, что Халк поймет. Но гигант спокойно кивнул, принимая объяснение.

Тор молчал и оглядывался в поисках трактира. Похоже, он в любой обжитой части света был способен найти, где бы выпить, а все остальное бога волновало мало.

– Что это за… я не знаю… на вывеске? – удивленно спросил Тор, указывая неизменным молотом на что-то и впрямь странное. Рассохшаяся деревянная доска, покачивающаяся на ржавых петлях над входом в какое-то заведение, живописала загадочную сцену: что-то, в чем смутно угадывалась человеческая фигурка, свисало из пасти у натурального похмельного кошмара, а именно, дикой смеси волкодава, коня и крокодила.

– Это «Покусанный дворянин». Милое местечко, там постоянно кого-то режут, – отмахнулся Тони. Тор просиял.

 

Дойти до обиталища Тони от ворот было не так-то просто: между парадным подъездом и главным входом пролегала средних размеров пустошь, на которой кое-где возвышались редкие строения. «Конюшни… снова конюшни… понятия не имею, что за дом… дом сторожа… конюшни…» – комментировал Тони, с не меньшим интересом, чем остальные озирая свои владения.

До отряда, похоже, только теперь начало доходить, откуда в алхимике было столько легкости в отношении к жизни, царственного нахальства и презрения к условностям. Он был не просто богат, а неприлично богат.

Дойдя-таки до дверей, Стражи остановились, неуверенно разглядывая тяжелые створки безо всяких ручек, дверных молотков и колец. Тони, ничтоже сумняшеся, пнул дверь (загудело) и заорал:  
– Спите, что ли?

Двери распахнулись почти сразу, явив миру чопорного пожилого господина в изысканном черном костюме.  
– Добро пожаловать домой, – провозгласил он, похоже, искренне радуясь прибытию хозяина. Тот тоже не стал крутить носом, заулыбавшись:  
– Джарвис! Я даже не осознавал, насколько успел соскучиться по твоей постной… лицу.  
– Видеть вас – отрада для усталых глаз. Могу я поинтересоваться: эти господа и дама также принадлежат к Ордену Серых Стражей? – склонил названный Джарвисом старик голову к плечу.  
– Только один их них – вон тот, со звездой, – Стив неловко поклонился. – Остальные – это просто шайка неадекватов с принципами, которые только и жаждут, что спасти мир и лишить меня заслуженной славы.  
– Добро пожаловать в Форт Драккон, – обратился Джарвис к отряду, даже слегка не изменившись в лице после такого описания. – Прикажете подготовить гостевые покои?  
– Да, и какие-нибудь… поближе друг к другу. Не хотелось бы бегать по всей башне в поисках пропавших, если вдруг нужно будет срочно устроить военный совет.  
– Прошу следовать за мной, – Джарвис повернулся и довольно споро для его почтенных лет зашагал по коридору. Стражи поспешили следом.

Всю дорогу от входа до гостевых покоев в коридорах мелькали какие-то люди – парни и девушки в красно-золотых костюмах, мужчины и женщины в одежде такой же раскраски, пожилые матроны в передниках все тех же оттенков... Все они были при деле: мыли полы, меняли шторы, расставляли вазы с цветами, обмахивали пыль. Все они радостно улыбались при приближении Тони и приветствовали его каким-нибудь удивительно фамильярным образом:  
– Привет, Тони! Надолго в родные стены?  
– Здравствуй, Тони! Мы с девочками успели соскучиться…  
– Тони, как жизнь бродяжья? Есть, что рассказать?

Тони каждому отвечал что-то сообразное и продолжал свой путь.

– У тебя наглые рабы, – сообщил алхимику Тор. – Но, похоже, они тебя любят.  
– У меня нет рабов. Это наемные слуги. И да, они меня любят. Так с ними проще обращаться.  
– Не могу не заметить: у тебя в слугах нет ни одного эльфа, – Клинт выжидательно посмотрел на Стража. Обычно у любого аристократа были слуги-эльфы, просто потому, что они были красивые и безотказные. Не заводили себе остроухих полурабов только те из знати, кто относился к некогда высшей расе с уж вовсе непроходимым презрением.  
– Точно. Я не считаю правильным поощрять насаждение национального комплекса неполноценности.  
– В смысле? – не понял лучник.  
– Если твой народ долго притеснять, он неожиданно мобилизуется и заливает кровью несколько стран. И я не считаю правильным низводить хоть какую-то расу до положения говорящей мебели.  
– Хм, понятно… – похоже, с таким мотивом не держать дома эльфов Клинт сталкивался впервые.

Джарвис, доведя гостей до покоев, перепоручил каждого расторопному слуге и медленно удалился куда-то вглубь башни. Тони, удостоверившись, что его отряду оказали все необходимые почести, упал на кровать не раздеваясь, зевнул и громко сказал:  
– Архидемон подождет еще несколько часов. Стив. Стииив!

Маг высунулся из своей комнаты и обеспокоенно посмотрел через коридор на распростертое на кровати тело.  
– Что?  
– Почеши мне спинку.  
– Какого?.. У тебя есть армия слуг, пусть они этим занимаются! – возмутился таким собственнически-потребительским отношением маг.  
– Не хочу… – капризно сообщил Тони.  
– Не моя проблема, – отозвался Стив.  
– Имей сострадание к несчастному умирающему мне!  
– Да на тебе, умирающий ты наш, ездить можно!  
– Ну, если тебе правда хочется…  
– Парни, вы охренели так орать? – высунулась из соседней двери разъяренная Наташа.  
– Что, мы разбудили твою розовую пакость? – фыркнул Тони.  
– И меня тоже! Сойдитесь уже в какой-то одной комнате и там ругайтесь сколько влезет! – дверь с треском захлопнулась, Тони покачал головой.  
– Страшная женщина. Построить меня в моем же доме… Хотя в чем-то она права. Стив, не дури, иди сюда.

Маг, прекрасно понимая, что этим бы все равно закончилось, поставил недораспотрошенную сумку на пол у кровати и пересек коридор.

– На сей раз постель моя, – ехидно улыбаясь, сообщил ему алхимик. – И купальни мои. И камин, и свечи – все мое, так что засунь свою территориальность… куда подальше и немедленно почеши мне спинку.

Купальни у Тони оказались не хуже тех, что остались в Круге, а в чем-то даже лучше, потому что в них не надо было телепортироваться из коридоров, полных неприятных неожиданностей.

И кровать оказалась выше всяческих похвал: широкая, не слишком мягкая, но все же принимающая форму лежащего на ней, а, главное, совершенно не скрипучая.

Впрочем, насладиться этим ее преимуществам Стражам пока не светило: в теплой воде обоих разморило настолько, что до постели они добрели с трудом и, несколько раз поцеловавшись, осознали, что разврат, пожалуй, откладывается.

– Давай чуть-чуть поспим, а? – жалобно попросил Стив, и Тони только кивнул, надеясь, что днем Архидемону есть чем заняться, кроме как сниться замотавшимся Стражам.


	21. Chapter 21

_Джо: Доброе утро, соседка!_  
 _Рейчел: Приве-е-ет, ты не забыл сегодня одеться…_  
 _Росс (заходит в квартиру): Привет! О, ты не голый!_  
"Друзья"

Стив проснулся от того, что нахальный солнечный луч избрал его нос своим насестом и принялся одновременно греть и щекотать. Маг сонно улыбнулся, потом медленно вспомнил, где он, зачем, и что ему вскорости предстоит, и открыл глаза.

– Доброе утро, – сообщил откуда-то из-за пределов видимости приятный и абсолютно бесстрастный женский голос.  
– Доброе… – с опаской отозвался маг, оглядываясь. Тони в спальне не было, зато в ней обнаружилась деятельная молодая эльфийка, одетая лучше королевы Ферелдена… с большим вкусом уж точно.

Стив почувствовал себя неуместно голым в присутствии дамы, и совсем было собрался засмущаться, но дама, будто прочтя его мысли, сообщила:  
– Ваша одежда приведена в порядок и сложена на второй полке шкафа. Тони в данный момент на четвертом лабораторном этаже, обсуждает с… – эльфийка, качнув рыжей челкой, заглянула в пухлый маленький блокнот, – кунари по имени Халк особенности восстанавливающих зелий, в том числе и магических. Просили передать вам, чтобы вы поднимались и подключались к дискуссии как лицо заинтересованное. Остальные ваши спутники сейчас в городе. Кофе вскорости подадут. Еще что-нибудь? – эльфийка бесстрастно смотрела на Стива кошачьими глазами, в которых не было привычного затравленного выражения. Этой эльфийкой можно было гвозди забивать. И Стив очень хотел бы посмотреть на того человека, который отважился бы поступить с ней так, как обычно аристократы поступают с красивыми служанками… издалека, чтобы кровью не заляпало.

– Гм, нет, спасибо.

Эльфийка, заметив, наконец, замешательство мага, скупо улыбнулась:  
– Не надо смущаться. Тони человек широких взглядов, и я в этой спальне разного перевидала. К слову: в данный момент его вкус я одобряю. Вы, по крайней мере, еще не разучились краснеть.  
– И еще долго, видимо, не разучусь… – ошарашено пробормотал Стив, кутаясь в одеяло. Добила эльфийка его вопросом «Помочь?» и шагом к кровати. – Нет, спасибо, я сам!

Девушка кивнула и вышла наконец из комнаты. Стив перевел дух. Находиться с этим существом в одной комнате было почему-то жутко, как с шаровой молнией.

Маг быстро оделся, подивившись тому, что одежду не просто привели в порядок, а еще и заменили исцарапанные наплечники и с явным знанием дела отполировали лириумной смазкой звезду, и, крадучись, вышел в коридор.

Там на него тут же накинулся какой-то мальчик со столиком на колесиках. На столике возвышался кофейник, чашки, сливочник, сахарница и еще сто один предмет, который Стив не взялся бы опознать даже под страхом смертной казни.  
– Кофе! – радостно провозгласил паренек, и Стиву с трудом удалось от него отделаться и ретироваться, прихватив только довольно большую чашку с бодрящим напитком.

С поиском лестницы возникли некоторые проблемы, но тут на помощь пришла хорошенькая девушка с метелкой для обмахивания пыли в руках. Услышав о четвертом лабораторном этаже, она скороговоркой выдала Стиву ценные указания, звучавшие примерно так: «До угла, там направо до упора, по лестнице сто восемнадцать ступенек вверх, налево, тридцать ступенек вниз, налево, на первом повороте снова налево и по коридору до второй двери. А там разберетесь!».

Стив поблагодарил девушку, внутренне передернулся, заподозрил было Тони в прогрессирующей паранойе и желании усложнить жизнь штурмующим крепость воображаемым врагам, потом вспомнил, что до недавнего времени в Форте Драккон располагалась тюрьма, и решил списать все на специфическую планировку узилища.

Найти четвертый лабораторный этаж оказалось сравнительно легко, кофе в чашке еще не успел остыть, а Стив уже оживленно жестикулировал, объясняя Халку, почему нельзя подвергать лириумные зелья тройной перегонке. Кунари внимательно слушал, временами задавая толковые вопросы, а Тони быстро что-то записывал на стопке пергаментной бумаги и бросал на Стива умиленно-собственнические взгляды.

Потом за спиной Тони внезапно возникла та самая рыжая эльфийка и что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Тони прислушался, нахмурился, бросил на Стива непонятный взгляд, сказал «Вот как? Интересно…» и отправил эльфийку по каким-то делам.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Стив. Настороженно глядя поверх чашки кофе.  
– Нет, все хорошо… Как тебе Пеппер, кстати?  
– Она… удивительно целеустремленная и бесстрастная барышня. И ты ведь, кажется, говорил, что у тебя нет слуг-эльфов?  
\- Пеппер не служанка. Она мой личный секретарь и помощник. Пока меня нет в городе, она заправляет всеми делами башни, кроме тех, что находятся в ведении Джарвиса.  
– Понятно. Эта девушка и правда производит впечатление… – Стив решил не говорить, какое, побоявшись непонимания в ответ на фразу «Она похожа на прошедшую мимо грозу».  
– Женщина на своем месте. Редкий случай, – заявил кунари, заглядывая в записи Тони и что-то в них поправляя.  
– Я все никак не могу понять: кунари презирают женщин? Или все-таки нет?  
– Кунари презирают только тех, кто берется за то, что им не по силам, зная это, – в случае с Халком это был первый вменяемый ответ за несколько дней. – У женщин есть функции. И у мужчин есть. У кунари, эльфов, людей, гномов – у всех. Эта женщина на своем месте и выполняет свою функцию. Можешь быть спокоен за башню, – сообщил кунари и даже – о, чудо! – слегка улыбнулся.  
– Откуда она тут? – заинтересовался Стив после такой хвалебной песни в адрес эльфийки.  
– О, это долгая и печальная история… Кратенько: я забрал ее из эльфинажа, вылечил от какой-то мерзости, распространяемой тевинтерскими работорговцами, перебил этих самых работорговцев… А она решила, что теперь обязана положить жизнь на то, чтобы везде, где мне вздумается падать, стоял возок с соломой.  
– И давно она с тобой?  
– Давно. Она была таким, знаешь, тощим несуразным эльфийским подростком, который может оказаться любого пола. А теперь смотри-ка – дама… Мне нравится появляться с ней на приемах. Она так срезает всяких подвыпивших сынков влиятельных родителей – мне даже рта открывать не приходится, – Тони улыбнулся одновременно нежно и гордо. – Вот когда я умру, ей достанется моя башня и все, что в ней. И тогда эта страна содрогнется от возможностей, оказавшихся в руках одной предприимчивой эльфийки…  
– Ты не умрешь, – сдвинув брови к переносице, заявил Стив, но алхимик только отмахнулся.  
– Брось, Стиви, неужели ты думаешь, что я собирался жить вечно? Разумеется, я умру, причем довольно скоро. И неплохо знать, что моя башня достанется не кому-то, а Пеппер. Девочка заслужила… – Тони прижал к глазам ладони и с нажимом провел несколько раз от переносицы к вискам. Похоже, глаза у него болели от света. Глядя на этот жест, Стив впервые задумался о том, сколько же Тони лет. Он так привык считать его ровесником, что даже не замечал ехидных морщинок в уголках глаз, глубоких носогубных складок и самого очевидного – седых висков.

– Тони, а сколько тебе лет? – вдруг выпалил маг, и алхимик грустно улыбнулся:  
– Мне теперь, что называется, вечно слегка за сорок. Не бойся, я не успею состариться.  
– Грустные разговоры надо пресекать битвой или вином, – сообщил кунари, собирая в одну стопку все записи.  
– Повезло нам, что у нас есть такой мудрый советчик, правда? – подмигнул магу Тони, и тот кивнул.  
– Пойдемте вниз, там наши неугомонные лучники должны были вернуться. Да и бог, наверное, скоро подоспеет…


	22. Chapter 22

_Повторите, что вы солгали?_  
Тони, "Мстители"

Неугомонные лучники производили неизгладимое впечатление. Наташа, в кои веки одетая как дама из высшего общества, придерживала на груди разодранное по всей длине платье и пугала заплывающим глазом в обрамлении чудненькой гематомы. Клинт, так и не сменивший привычного черного доспеха на что-то более броское, был весел, зацелован кем-то, пользовавшимся дешевой красной помадой, и чудовищно пьян. Он был даже пьянее Тора, который покаянно сказал с порога «Что-то мне в голову ударило, то ли пиво, то ли стол, не помню» и был отправлен Джарвисом к слугам, привыкшим разбираться с опьянением, похмельем и его последствиями, но быстро вернулся, явно пойдя на поправку.

– Что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил Клинт, слегка протрезвев при виде боевой подруги. Та отмахнулась свободной рукой.  
– Нет, ты скажи, кто тебя так! Мне как раз надо новый яд испытать… Такая прелесть: паралич, судороги и медленно наполняющиеся жидкостью легкие…  
– Очаровательно, но, боюсь, не в этот раз. Сегодня я никого не оставила тебе в подопытные кролики, прости.  
– Что, неужели ты их всех убила? – с восторгом вытаращился на сестру эльф, и та неохотно кивнула.  
– Они мешали мне исправляться и быть хорошей!  
– Это, конечно, многое объясняет, – вздохнул Тони. – Никогда нельзя мешать кому-то быть хорошим, от этого обычно делается плохо. Наташа, тебе нужен врач?  
– Потом, – сморщилась сестра. – У меня есть важные новости.  
– У меня тоже! – обиделся эльф. – Я ради них столько всякой дряни выпил и перецеловал, что уж не знаю, от чего меня сильнее тошнит…  
– Подождете, – постановил Тони. – Пеппер мне тоже кое-что интересное сказала.

Стив вдруг почувствовал себя крайне неуютно, потому что все, только что заявившие о важности своих новостей, вдруг недобро уставились на него.

Обстановку разрядил Халк, подбросив и поймав запястьем золотую монету.

– Я на твой фамильный рубильник всю дорогу смотрел и ждал, что ты сам признаешься, – сообщил кунари ничего не понимающему магу, разглядывая отчеканенный на денежке профиль покойного короля Мэрика.  
– В чем я должен был признаться?  
– В том, что ты, радость моя, наследный принц, – Тони мило улыбнулся Стиву.  
– Неправда.  
– Давай, скажи, что ты не знал.  
– Знал. Но это не имеет никакого значения. Даже если не принимать во внимание того, что я Страж, а Стражи отрекаются от своих титулов. Я маг. Маг не может наследовать трон.  
– И почему это? – поднял брови эльф. – Вон, империей Тевинтер только маги и правят!  
– Именно поэтому и не может! Империя Тевинтер держится на рабовладении и магии крови!  
– Ты собираешься прямо сейчас разрешить рабовладение и начать резать эльфов на улицах? – деловито уточнил Тони, и Стива перекосило.  
– Ты что, окончательно двинулся?  
– Отлично, у нас будет просвещенный и милостивый монарх.  
– Я не… – попытался было возразить Стив, но его никто не слушал.  
– Логейн продает жителей эльфинажа в рабство тевинтерским магистрам, – сообщила Наташа. – А еще его люди что-то мутят перед Собранием Земель, потому что эрлы жалуются на то, что в их свитах постоянно кого-то не досчитываются.  
– В поместье эрла Денерима якобы сидит под замком вдовствующая королева Ферелдена, – вступил Клинт, трезвея не по часам, а по минутам. – Соваться туда я никому не советую: сплошная подстава, переодетые стражники и магические ловушки.  
– Горожане болтают, что в Денериме завелись сторонники Серых Стражей, и что они тайно организуют собрания, – хмыкнув, сказал Тор. – Ну, сходил я на это собрание. Борделя вашего жалко, там было уютно…  
– А, так это ты грохотал в задних комнатах?- обернулся к богу лучник.  
– Да. А все девицы, надо полагать, висели на твоей шее? – бывший гном подмигнул эльфу.  
– Ну так… зато и живы остались.

– Стоп. Я ничего не понимаю. Почему мы не идем спасать королеву? Почему Тор убил кого-то в… публичном доме? Что случилось с Наташей? И какое к этому всему имеет отношение мое происхождение? – Стив обвел товарищей жалобным взглядом.

– Мы не идем спасать королеву, потому что эта лицемерная крыса ничем не может помочь нашей великой миссии. Тор убил в публичном доме кого-то, кто, прикрываясь добрым именем сторонников Стражей, планировал убить нас. Наташа встретила в темном переулке прошлое и эффективно от него отреклась. Ты – сын короля Мэрика, а значит, и сам должен стать королем, сплотить страну и повести великую армию в не менее великую битву с порождениями тьмы. Пока все понятно? – издевательски медленно, как маленькому, разъяснил Тони.  
– Я не могу быть королем! Я этому не учился! И потом: кто поверит мне, когда я заявлю, что я – сын короля Мэрика и должен всеми править?  
– Ну, дурное дело нехитрое, научишься. Мы тебя, опять же, не бросим. А насчет веры… Во-первых, ты действительно похож на отца. И на брата. А во-вторых, если все обставить с большим шумом и помпой, все, кто нам нужен, вынуждены будут признать тебя законным наследником. А остальным ничего не останется, кроме как последовать за ними, – говоря, Тони расхаживал по комнате, а товарищи только поворачивали головы вправо-влево, следя за непоседливым алхимиком.

– Ты имеешь в виду Собрание Земель? – бесшумно возникшая за плечом Тони Пеппер занесла перо над чистой страницей своего блокнотика.  
– Точно. Нам все равно надо прищучить Логейна.  
– И убить королеву, – пробасил вдруг Тор. Стражи с изумлением обернулись к «доброму» богу.  
– Я тут немного посчитал… Аноре разумнее всего будет объявить на Собрании Земель о своей беременности. Тогда по законам Ферелдена она автоматически станет регентом при нерожденном короле и будет оставаться им до совершеннолетия своего ребенка… Что? – бог исподлобья посмотрел на потерявшую челюсть Наташу. – Я умею читать, да.  
– Стоп! Ладно. Допустим, я согласился сесть на этот дурацкий трон. Но почему непременно нужно убить Анору? Она все-таки вдова моего брата! И королева!  
– Потому, что она угробит тебя первым.  
– Даже если, к примеру, я решу жениться на ней и усыновить ее ребенка?

Тони про себя порадовался, что Стив прекратил упираться и принялся думать как король, одновременно ища компромиссы.

– Особенно в этом случае. Стив, она – дочь своего отца.  
– А отец у нее – тэйрн Логейн. Я понял, – кротко сообщил Стив и вдруг схватился за голову. – Создатель милосердный, я всего лишь хотел зайти в магическую лавку!  
– Ничего, я однажды тоже вышел из дому на рынок за благовониями. Вернулся через полгода, привезя с собой Джарвиса и научившись болтать по-орлесиански. Ты привыкнешь, – ободрил мага алхимик.  
«Спаси, Создатель, надеюсь, что нет!» – очень похоже на самого Тони в начале этой истории подумал Стив, вымученно улыбаясь.

– Слушайте, давайте оставим все как есть, а? – предложил он явно решительно настроенным спутникам. – Пусть Анора правит от имени будущего короля, она, вроде, неплохо справляется…

К магу, страдающему от острой неуверенности в себе, подошел Халк, взял его за плечи и слегка сжал.  
– Королева сама по себе ничто, ширма, за которой стоит ее отец. Отец, который предал короля, продает граждан в рабство и организует заказные убийства неугодных, например, вас, – в этом месте речи кунари Клинт энергично закивал. – Убей мы только Логейна, его сторонники сплотятся вокруг Аноры, а уж осложнить нам жизнь эта дама явно сумеет. Поэтому. Мы. Убьем. Их. Обоих, – Халк обернулся на Пеппер и как-то виновато закончил. – Строго в соответствии с законом.  
– Нет закона, позволяющего просто так убить королеву и ее лучшего полководца! – жалобно возопил Стив. Пеппер покопалась в своем блокноте и возразила:  
– Вообще-то, есть. Вам предстоит дуэль. Победитель решит судьбу побежденного. Помочь вам с выбором оружия?


	23. Chapter 23

_Но может статься и так – ты прозеваешь момент,_  
 _Когда я стану опасен._  
 _Не заходи за черту. Не заходи за черту. Не заходи за черту!_  
О. Медведев

Оказалось, что с оружием у мага настолько сложные и противоречивые отношения, что только диву оставалось даваться. Луки мага ненавидели, да и бесполезны, в общем, были в дуэли. Двуручные мечи тоже не внушали доверия: поднять такой и размахивать им Стив вполне мог, но для боя с мечником вроде Логейна нужно было что-то большее. Топоры и булавы были, в принципе, неплохи, но звук, с которым они вгрызались в манекены тренировочного зала, был только бледным подобием мерзкого хлюпанья и хруста, вызываемого столкновением с живой плотью, как сообщили чуть ли не хором Халк с Тором, и Стив, побледнев, осторожно отложил не угодившее оружие в сторонку.

В итоге, выбор мага остановился на коротком мече. От него никаких неприятностей ждать не приходилось. Тони, вспомнив, как лихо Стив кромсал порождений тьмы подобранным там же, в башне Ишала, клинком, только кивнул.

Оставалась проблема левой руки, причем если Наташа и Клинт хором советовали взять в нее кинжал, смазанный чем поядовитее, то Тони настаивал на щите, утверждая, что взять в перекрестье двуручный меч, падающий на голову с неслабого размаха, Стив все равно не сможет, а вот заставить его скользнуть по щиту – вполне.

Стив, поколебавшись, тоже выбрал щит, и Пеппер, произведя какие-то загадочные расчеты, сообщила, что кузнец справится с заданием уже к следующему утру, так что у мага вполне достаточно времени, чтобы придумать прочувствованную речь, с которой он явится на Собрание Земель.

– А можно я ограничусь фразой «Я не хотел, меня заставили?» – фыркнув, спросил Стив, но Пеппер вполне серьезно задумалась, после чего ответила:  
– По крайней мере, кратко. Есть шанс, что летописцы не переврут.

 

То Собрание Земель было просто обречено войти в историю. Обличительная речь Тони, показания Клинта, сверкавшего бездонными голубыми глазами и правдоподобно изображавшего гневную дрожь в голосе (не мог же он сказать, что примкнул к отряду только потому, что ему оставили жизнь? Нееет, все дело было во внезапно открывшемся внутреннему взору убийцы коварстве Логейна и присущем эльфам желании защитить справедливость). Краткие ремарки Наташи и Халка, и на закуску, убедительно изображенный Тором гнев богов (одного бога, но очень недовольного)…

До Стива дошло, что все – всерьез, только когда он рухнул на колени, пытаясь пережить розовую вспышку Святой Кары, обрушенную на него коварным полководцем. У обычных магов Святая Кара вызывала временную слепоту, глухоту, немоту и полную невозможность причинять хоть какой-то магический вред окружающим, и Стив, вцепившись отъезжающим сознанием в реальный мир, изо всех сил старался убедить себя, что он – не обычный. О том, с чего это вдруг чистопородный витязь выучился неприятному храмовничьему… давайте будем честны – заклинанию, задумался, похоже, не только Стив.

– Нажий сын! Хрен ли мы тогда возились с оружием? Стив мог его просто заморозить с порога! – возмутилась Наташа, с нарастающим беспокойством глядя, как маг пытается встать – и снова падает на колено.  
– Жаль, он не может сделать этого сейчас, – Тони тоже стоял на балкончике, нервно приплясывая от невозможности спуститься вниз, в зал, и немного повозить Логейна носом по полу.

А потом Стив прекратил попытки подняться с колен, взял щит, на котором не то злая воля кузнеца, не то ехидство Пеппер изобразили все ту же звезду, за край и швырнул его в голову медленно приближающегося с занесенным мечом противника.

Звездно-полосатый металлический круг свистнул в воздухе и, чего в принципе, можно было ожидать, эффектно раскроил величайшему полководцу современности, тейрну Гварена, символу независимости страны от Орлея и прочая, и прочая, череп.

А потом, чего ожидать, в принципе, было тоже можно, но не стоило по причине крайней маловероятности такого события, полетел дальше, разворотив к Архидемону плечо и ключицу вдовствующей королеве Ферелдена, врезался, выбив каменную крошку, в одну из колонн зала, и вернулся в руки справившегося все-таки с последствиями Святой Кары Стива.

– Кажется, я понял, что имел в виду этот странный молодой гном, когда скакал вокруг щита, проговаривая «Чары»… – задумчиво протянул Халк.

Стив повертел в руках слегка окровавленный щит, повесил его за спину и в полном молчании Собрания Земель дошел до Аноры. Королева была еще жива и, очевидно, страдала еще ужаснее, чем выглядела, но плакать, просить пощады или хоть как-то радовать врагов она не собиралась.

– Убийца, – прошипела Анора, и Стив кивнул.  
– Да.

Узкий клинок его мизерикордии легко уколол ее в сердце, и бывшая королева Ферелдена умерла, так и не закрыв прекрасных глаз.

Вообще, тот факт, что у каждого в отряде (даже у Халка) был свой кинжал для добивания, мог много сказать понимающему человеку.

Глядя, как Стив идет к трону, становится у него и, опираясь на спинку, принимается что-то говорить взбудораженным тэйрнам, баннам и эрлам, Тони вдруг кое-что понял и не преминул поделиться открытием с остальными:  
– А ведь убийцу из него сделали мы. Я, если точнее. Наверное, теперь он будет всю оставшуюся жизнь меня ненавидеть…  
– Успокойся, Страж. Только мудрые гадают, как рождаются убийцы, а убийцам, как и детям, все равно, кто их слепил*, – опустил тяжелую лапищу на плечо разбойника Тор.

Тони замолчал, расширившимися в удивлении глазами наблюдая, как дворяне Ферелдена, будто им кто сухожилия подрубил, одной неостановимой волной от трона и дальше, к дверям, падают на колени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Только мудрые гадают, как рождаются убийцы, а убийцам, как и детям, все равно, кто их слепил" - Тор как почетный странник между мирами цитирует мельком услышанную в Мидгарде Екатерину Болдыреву.


	24. Chapter 24

_Делай добро и бросай его в воду._  
Говорящая рыба

Когда компания спасителей мира и делателей королей дождалась наконец появления Стива, все были слегка пьяны, ибо коллекцию напитков Тони нервно дегустировали уже давно. На возникшего на пороге Стража все посмотрели с затаенным ожиданием неприятностей, сам он обвел товарищей взглядом, в котором ужаса было больше, чем каких бы то ни было других чувств.

\- Кажется, я теперь король, – сообщил Стив и, судя по голосу, он сам не верил в то, что говорил. – И кому за это по голове настучать?  
\- Эй, твое Величество, не надо так серьезно к этому относиться, – Тони, нагло развалившись в кресле с бокалом какого-то дорогого пойла, олицетворял полное довольство жизнью и собой.  
\- О. Хорошо, что ты здесь, – сообщил, посерьезнев еще сильнее, Стив. Тони поднял брови.  
\- А где же мне еще быть? Это мой дом!  
\- Ты мог бы прятаться от меня в своем самом глубоком подвале. Кстати, это действительно хорошая идея. Но раз уж ты здесь… Я забираю у тебя Пеппер.  
\- ЧТО??? – поперхнулся своим пойлом алхимик.  
\- Я. Забираю. У тебя. Пеппер, – с расстановкой повторил маг.  
\- Ты не можешь!  
\- Хочешь, указ накатаю не сходя с этого места?  
\- Башня без Пеппер развалится! Да и вообще, – алхимик с подозрением посмотрел на свежеиспеченного короля, – зачем она тебе?  
\- Ну, в силу некоторых, известных всем присутствующим здесь, обстоятельств, я не могу спокойно сидеть на троне и ждать, когда за моей головой придут какие-нибудь озлобленные сторонники Логейна. Но этой страной кто-то должен управлять, пока я убиваю драконов и спасаю принцесс. А Пеппер, как показывает эта башня, прекрасно справится.  
\- Ты хочешь посадить мою Пеппер на этот ужасный трон, чтобы сторонники Логейна приходили за ЕЕ головой? – завопил Тони, вскакивая с кресла. Буквально из воздуха перед алхимиком сконденсировался здоровенный каменный кулак и не слишком сильно, но весьма ощутимо ударил Стража в грудь, как раз под пятном магического света. Тони бросило обратно и слегка приложило головой о спинку.  
\- Именно. И, в отличие от тебя, я все-таки спросил ее согласия перед тем, как устроить на троне. Она будет зачарована щитами с ног до головы, окружена телохранителями, которых сама выберет, и не стеснена в средствах, в том числе и средствах на организацию ответных покушений, – пока Стив говорил, каменный кулак разжался, и получившаяся ладонь стала мягко, но непререкаемо удерживать Тони в кресле.

Из-за спины мага показалась сосредоточенная рыжая эльфийка, вооруженная уже не своим миниатюрным блокнотиком, а целым гроссбухом в кожаном переплете.

\- Я справлюсь, – не отрывая глаз от страниц, сообщила Пеппер. – Не надо за меня переживать, Тони. Ты только подумай, какие перспективы…  
\- Я думаю. Эти чокнутые знатные семейства придут в ярость из-за того, что над ними главной поставили эльфийку! И попытаются убить тебя сразу же после официального представления регента!  
\- Пусть попробуют, – Пеппер успокаивающе улыбнулась Тони и обратилась к Стиву с каким-то вопросом. Девушка была прирожденным царедворцем, по крайней мере, говорить так, чтобы на расстоянии шага нельзя было разобрать ни слова, у нее прекрасно получалось. Стив что-то ответил, Пеппер с достоинством поклонилась и вышла из комнаты.  
\- Регент-эльфийка – это не большее попрание устоев, чем король-маг. Ты сам это начал, – устало потерев глаза, сообщил Стив. Каменная ладонь, прекратив просто придавливать алхимика к креслу, начала легонько поглаживать его по груди, и остальные члены отряда, непривычно тихие и неподвижные, заворожено на это смотрели. Не то чтобы они чего-то не знали о сложных отношениях двух Стражей, но знать – это одно, а видеть такое явное подтверждение – совсем другое.  
\- Ты, конечно, имеешь право злиться и мстить, но забирать у меня Пеппер – это слишком сурово, – Тони сделал жалобные глаза, и каменная рука вдруг с хлопком исчезла, зато на ее месте материализовалась вполне настоящая. К которой прилагался маг, полный едва сдерживаемой ярости.  
\- О, не все так просто, Тони. Злиться? Мстить? Я имею право ПРИКАЗЫВАТЬ, которое ты сам всучил мне, хоть я и отпирался. Так что смирись. А с башней и Джарвис справится. Тем более что Пеппер не уезжает из города на край света, помочь твоему дворецкому ценным советом она всегда сможет. А теперь, пока я окончательно не взбесился и не объявил тебя принародно своей официальной фавориткой, улыбнись и изобрази понимание и согласие. Нам нельзя ссориться, у нас отряд за спиной.  
\- Ты быстро вырос, – вполголоса заметил Тони.  
\- Такая уж у меня личная особенность, – фыркнул маг, заставив алхимика снова попытаться представить его худеньким близоруким мальчиком и снова потерпеть неудачу.  
\- Угум. Отпусти магнит, пожалуйста. Сердце запинается.

Стив ойкнул и разжал кулак, выпуская магического светляка на волю.

\- Мне неловко влезать в вашу семейную сцену, но тут у Халка назрел вопрос, ответа на который я не знаю, – приподнялся на диване Клинт, змеей обвившийся вокруг старательно не замечающей этого Наташи. Эльф пошушукался с кунари еще немного, но потом решил, что чем меньшее количество раз вопрос кунари перескажут, тем в более полной и точной формулировке он достигнет ушей спрашиваемых. Халк с сомнением посмотрел на Стражей, собирающихся не то начать выравнивать отношения традиционной дракой, не то каким-то менее традиционным, но более приятным способом, и все-таки спросил:  
\- Разве регент может быть женщиной? Анора ведь не могла быть им, не будь она беременной.  
\- Может, – уверенно кивнул Стив. – Конечно, регента должно утвердить Собрание Земель, но оно, думаю, еще достаточно долго будет в шоке, а потому сопротивляться не станет. С Анорой же, как я понял, проблема была в ее изначально не-дворянском происхождении.  
\- Ее отец заслужил в битве личное дворянство, – подтвердил Тор, задумчиво черпая что-то с медовым запахом ковшом из бочки. – А до этого был простолюдином. Со смертью мужа единственным способом остаться у власти для этой женщины было стать регентом при его ребенке.  
\- Не понял, – честно заявил Халк. – Она же была королевой?  
\- По браку, а не по крови. А регенту не нужно высокое происхождение.  
\- Угум. А твоя эльфийка?  
\- Это моя эльфийка! – возмутился Тони.  
\- А что с ней не так? Я представлю ее Собранию Земель завтра утром.  
\- Ты не хочешь возвысить ее, чтобы сделать пропасть между ней и вашими аристократами не такой огромной?  
\- А, это… я уже все сделал, – положительно, устало-снисходительные улыбки удавались Стиву все лучше. – Пеппер официально является тэйрной Гварен.  
\- Ты отдал ей тэйрнир Логейна? – вытаращился Тони.  
\- А почему нет? Кому-то же он должен принадлежать.  
\- Теперь ее точно убьют.  
\- Тони, прекрати. Я не хрупкий цветочек, выросший под стеклянным колпаком, – по обыкновению бесшумно материализовавшаяся Пеппер протянула Стиву какую-то кипу бумаг. Тот взял ее в руки и постарался вчитаться.  
\- А ты, похоже, очень довольна, – обиженно заметил алхимик. – Неужели в башне тебе было плохо?  
\- Тони… – эльфийка тепло улыбнулась, в кои веки сняв маску бесстрастия с лица. – Башня – это лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Но я просто не могла пройти мимо предложенных перспектив. Смотри: это проект указа о том, что эльфы, переселившиеся в тэйрнир Гварен, не обязаны жить в эльфинажах. И это только начало!  
\- Подумать только, а вчера утром он краснел и не знал, как смотреть тебе в глаза после того, как ты застала его в моей спальне! – сокрушенно покачал головой Тони. Стив отвлекся от чтения документов и прожег алхимика гневным взглядом поверх листа. Эльфийка снова улыбнулась:  
\- Еще один плюс бесстрастного и профессионального отношения ко всем окружающим. Никогда не знаешь, кем окажется очередное заспанное тело из твоей постели… Простите, Ваше Величество.  
\- Когда я перестану вздрагивать от этого обращения, видимо, Черный Город снова станет Золотым. Спасибо, Пеппер. Очень разумный проект. Хотя сажать по венадалю в каждом парке кажется мне легким перебором. Это дерево ведь растет, пока не занимает все предоставленное ему пространство, так?..

Пеппер заспорила, доказывая что-то с чертежами и подсчетами в руках, заинтересовавшийся Халк сунул нос и в чертежи, и в цифры, после чего стал доказывать, что Стив и Пеппер заблуждаются, хоть и по-разному, Клинт и Наташа успели уснуть на диване, причудливо переплетясь конечностями и здорово напоминая котят, игравших на солнце и решивших поспать, не сходя с места. Один Тор задумчиво что-то пил, уткнувшись в толстенную книгу «Сказания авваров».

\- Спелись, – печально постановил Тони. – Вот и делай после этого добро.  
\- Делай добро в любом случае, – заявил, не отвлекаясь от чтения, Тор. – Выпьем?  
\- Давай…


	25. Chapter 25

_Порой сердца людей чернее любого порождения тьмы._  
Флемет, Dragon Age: Origins

К эльфам отряд поехал верхом. Наконец-то.

Вообще-то, все собирались традиционно пойти пешком, прячась по кустам, но Наташа развеяла сомнения Стражей, заявив, что, во-первых, их слишком много для скрытного перемещения, а во-вторых, каждый мабари этой страны уже в курсе, как выглядит новый король и его верное воинство, поэтому смысла натирать ноги и дышать пылью нет.

Тони, как лучше всего разбирающийся в лошадях и, главное, обеспеченный ими, широким жестом распахнул двери своих многочисленных конюшен и предложил выбирать. Кони там были один краше другого, но с таким мерзким характером, что потенциальные всадники косились на подкованных зверюг с опаской. Самого алхимика копытные обожали до умиленного повизгивания, свойственного обычно собакам, но никак не лошадям.

– Если это… существо станет причиной моей смерти, войти мне в хроники как самому странному, идиотски восшедшему на престол и так же с него рухнувшему монарху, – постановил Стив, взгромождаясь на спину белоснежного (сбылась давняя мечта Тони) жеребца.  
– Все будет хорошо. Пока лошади меня видят, они ведут себя прекрасно.

Остальные, усевшись верхом и навьючив сумки, постановили, что ехать, в таком случае, Тони во главе отряда. А то мало ли что.

Хоть какой-то общий язык с копытным транспортом нашел только Халк. Кунари долго смотрел черному коню в правый глаз, и животное, сперва явно нервничавшее и выказывавшее дурной норов, постепенно успокоилось.

– Хм, как это ты его? – заинтересовался Тони, но Халк по обыкновению буркнул «Это не я, это _другой_» и секретом укрощения поделиться отказался.

Отряд красиво выехал за городские ворота и направился в сторону Брессилианского леса.

Почему-то героям казалось, что, стоит добраться до опушки, и стоянка эльфов покажется как на ладони.

Они заблуждались.

И, в итоге, они заблудились.

 

– Кто вообще придумал, что эльфы должны жить в лесу? – в пятидесятый раз спросил небеса Клинт. Небеса, как и сорок девять раз до того, предпочли промолчать.

Темнело. Брессилианский лес и днем особо теплых чувств не вызывал, а уж в сумерках… Отряд, давно вынужденный вести лошадей в поводу, регулярно отбивался от группок порождений тьмы, каких-то магически одаренных мертвецов и, будто мало было уже упомянутых противников, от какого-то невменяемого отшельника, который неожиданно выскакивал поперек тропинки, издевательски хохотал и призывал пару демонов гнева. Стражи убивали демонов, отшельник исчезал, как не было, чтобы через несколько сотен шагов снова возникнуть.

– И вот это дивное местечко мои соплеменники выбрали, чтобы поселиться? Ну не все ли им равно, куда свои аравели тащить?

– Клинт, заткнись, и без тебя тошно, – не выдержала Наташа. Мало того, что ей не позволили взять с собой в лес Шмопплза, так еще и рыжая кобыла, выданная Тони на время похода («В масть!» – ехидно ржал этот ненормальный) пугалась каждого лесного шороха и порывалась наступать временной хозяйке на ноги. Стенания эльфа настроения сестре не улучшали.

Убийца обиженно замолчал. Как ни странно, стало еще хуже: темнота, неприятные звуки из ближайших кустов и укоризненное молчание эльфа добавляли в и без того не слишком радостную картину блужданий по лесу новых оттенков мрака.

К каким-то руинам голодные, перемазанные Архидемон знает, в чем и искусанные гигантскими комарами Стражи выбрались уже под звездами. Обменявшись красноречивыми взглядами и постановив, что лагерь будет именно здесь, ибо задолбало уже блуждать, Стражи принялись за организацию ночевки. Первым делом они соорудили импровизированную коновязь и стреножили практически бесполезных на узких тропинках лошадей (еще не хватало, чтобы эти дорогие избалованные зверюги отправились ночью погулять, упали в овраг, переломали ноги или оказались съедены порождениями тьмы, если не банальными волками). После этого Клинт с помощью Халка взялся за придумывание ужина, Наташа с Тором – за шатры, а Стив, подсвечивая себе тусклым зеленым светляком, отправился за дровами. Толку не было только от Тони, который как сел, привалившись спиной к остаткам серой стены, так и сидел, не шевелясь.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил, пробегая мимо с огромной охапкой дров, Стив. Тони ответил не сразу, заторможено качнув головой.  
– Что такое?  
– Он… поет, – еле шевеля непослушными губами, сказал алхимик.  
– Архидемон? – сдвинул брови к переносице Стив. В прошлый раз такое состояние Тони ничем хорошим оборачиваться не стало.  
– Да… он так поет, что хочется… – Тони не договорил, потусторонне улыбнувшись.  
– Чего хочется?  
– Ничего… просто слушать… всегда… – Страж закрыл глаза, не переставая странно улыбаться. Стив добежал до будущего костра, швырнул вскрикнувшему от неожиданности Тору под ноги свои дрова, и кинулся обратно. Тони, казалось, спал и видел отличный сон, если верить улыбке, блуждающей по его губам, но Стив не верил.  
– Открой глаза. Сейчас же, – потребовал он, и Тони, нехотя, подчинился.

И лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что в глазах у него плавала непрозрачная муть.  
– Что за… драные носки Андрасте! – чуть разгоревшись, костер дал достаточно света, чтобы то, что казалось шутками зеленого светляка Стива, перестало ими казаться. Теперь можно было заметить синеватую бледность разбойника, резко выступившие под кожей темные вены и эти вот ненормальные ртутно-белесые глаза.  
– Что случилось, Стив? – слабо спросил Тони.  
– Ты выглядишь как гарлок под приворотным заклинанием, – честно ответил маг.  
– А такое есть?  
– Есть, но тебе не нужно. Как такое может быть? Я в Стражах на год дольше – и пока только изредка вижу Архидемона во сне!  
– Не знаю… – снова улыбнулся Тони. Оказалось, что и зубы у него решили измениться, став одновременно мельче и острее. В самом деле, так мог бы выглядеть гарлок, которого скверна обратила, но не изуродовала.  
– Кто-нибудь, – почему-то шепотом позвал Стив, но его услышали. Стражи прекратили суетиться по хозяйству и подошли к своим беспокойным лидерам.  
– Это нормально? – тут же спросил эльф.  
– Нет. Насколько я знаю, – отозвался Стив.  
– Он выглядит, как эти неприятные твари, которых мы столько перебили, пока шли, – заметил Тор. – Он – один из них?  
– Пока нет… надеюсь, – не спуская глаз с Тони попытался обнадежить всех и, в первую очередь, себя маг. Получилось не слишком хорошо.  
– Убей его, – вдруг повелительно рыкнул Халк.  
– Какого?.. Не стану я его убивать!  
– Убей. Он _другой_. Он опасен, – кунари за время своей краткой речи успел пригнуться к земле и словно бы раздаться в плечах.  
– Не вздумай его трогать, – Стив заступил кунари дорогу, и Халк, явно рассердившись, низко рявкнул. С ближайших деревьев посыпались листья, Клинт вскинул ладони к чувствительным острым ушам. Стив только упрямо наклонил голову и демонстративно сконцентрировал в руке ледяной магический комок.  
– В самом деле, кунари, чего ты так взъелся на Тони? Не надо никого убивать только потому, что он паршиво выглядит! – Тор успокаивающе положил руку на напряженное плечо Халка – и это была большая ошибка. Большая и зеленая.

Клинт, никогда раньше не видевший так часто упоминавшегося _другого_, восхищенно выматерился.  
– УБИТЬ, – постановила зеленая громадина, надвигаясь не то на Стива, не то на его подзащитного, не то на них обоих сразу.  
– Не вынуждай меня, – с нажимом повторил Стив, но Халк то ли уже не слышал, то ли не понимал.  
– Когда король просит тебя чего-то не делать – не делай, – вдруг назидательно произнес Тор, берясь за плечо кунари и швыряя его на землю как тренировочное соломенное чучело. Халк взревел и попытался вскочить, но не сумел, придавленный к земле ненавистным молотом.  
– Лежи, – попросил бог зеленое существо, заботливо поправляя ремешок, свисающий с рукояти молота.  
– Он не выберется? – Наташа медленно опустила лук.  
– Из-под молота? Никто до сих пор не выбирался, – хмыкнул Тор. Кунари взревел словно бы жалобно.  
– А его не расплющит? – поинтересовался другой стороной вопроса Клинт.  
– Тоже пока вроде никого не плющило, – пожал плечами бывший гном и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Тони. – Уж не знаю, что имел в виду кунари, но ты и впрямь какой-то… другой. В чем дело?  
– В Архидемоне, – ответил за алхимика Стив. – Он, вроде как, поет, и эту песню слышат все порождения тьмы. В том числе, видимо, и потенциальные.  
– Ничего себе «потенциальные»? Да он натуральный гарлок! Хоть и не такой страшный… – быстро утихомирила сама себя Наташа.  
– Может, меня и правда лучше убить? – полушепотом спросил Тони. – Пока я еще хоть что-то соображаю?  
– Хм. Давай разберемся. Ты испытываешь желание сожрать кого-нибудь живого? – Стив явно был не в восторге от предложения убить Тони в каком-то мерзком ночном лесу, пусть даже это предложение и исходило от самого Тони.  
– Я испытываю желание просто чего-нибудь сожрать. Желудок пустой как моя голова в неполных двадцать.  
– Отлично. Песня Архидемона, похоже, не лишает тебя воли окончательно. Чем там еще славны порождения тьмы?  
– Ну, они ловят сам… женщин, чтобы превратить их в маток и размножиться, – Тони с сомнением посмотрел на Наташу. Сестра сделала неприличный жест. Разбойник кивнул. – Вот и я не вдохновлен идеей.  
– Значит, ты пока не гарлок, а так, слегка похож. Говори, если вдруг захочется чего-нибудь такого… нелюдского. А до тех пор мы постараемся втолковать Халку, что не надо тебя искоренять, – Стив обернулся к Халку. Тот пыхтел, пытаясь сдвинуть молот, лежащий на его широкой груди. Молот молчаливо сопротивлялся.

Тони просидел, прикрыв глаза, весь остаток вечера, который отряд потратил на установку шатров и приготовление ужина. Вяло пожевав какой-то кулинарный шедевр эльфа и так же вяло его похвалив, Тони забился в свой шатер, где и свернулся клубком под одеялом. Ему было очень холодно, а в голове, заполняя ее целиком, звенела бесконечная печальная песня без слов…

Стив, распределив ночные вахты, долго колебался, но потом все-таки решил не оставлять Стража на ночь одного. Когда маг поскребся у полога, изнутри долетел какой-то странный звук, между хмыканьем и всхлипом. Стив решил, что категорический запрет на вход звучал бы как-нибудь более определенно, и проскользнул под полог.  
– Как ты?  
– Не хуже, кажется… – Тони свернулся таким компактным клубком, что магический магнит оказался прикрыт коленями и почти не давал света. Стив сел рядом и осторожно положил руку разбойнику на плечо. Тот отстранился.  
– Чего ты?  
– Не смотри на меня, – прошептал Тони. – Если я и правда выгляжу, как гарлок…

Стив вздохнул и сгреб озабоченного собственной внешностью алхимика на колени вместе с одеялом.

– Ты бледный, как смерть. И у тебя жуткие глаза. И острые зубы. И еще такие как бы разводы по всей коже. А в остальном ты ничуть не изменился.  
– Утешил, – криво улыбнулся Тони, понимая, что надо хотя бы для виду еще посопротивляться и повырываться, но вокруг было так холодно, а маг буквально источал тепло…  
– Спи, – велел Стив.  
– Не могу, – отозвался Тони. – Эта песня в голове…  
– О чем он хоть поет? – не утерпел и все-таки спросил Стив. Тони долго молчал, похоже, вслушиваясь в пение Архидемона.  
– Не уверен, но, кажется, ему плохо. И он вспоминает, как было хорошо. Это очень… печально, и это полностью вымывает все свои мысли. Кажется, если я расслаблюсь и попробую заснуть, к утру от меня ничего не останется – оболочка, полная этого звука, – Тони передернул плечами. Что-то подсказывало ему, что так оно и будет, рано или поздно.  
– Никуда я тебя не отпущу. Выдумал тоже: слушать печальные песни Архидемонов…  
– Да? И как же ты собираешься осуществить свой коварный план по удерживанию меня в сознании? – совсем как раньше прищурил свои безумные ртутные глаза Тони. Стив в ответ слегка улыбнулся и потянулся к застежкам красно-синего доспеха.

 

Судя по темным силуэтам, плавно колыхающимся в голубом свете магического магнита, скучно никому из Стражей не было. Они были предельно тихими и, не сияй у одного из них негасимое пламя в груди, товарищи, возможно, так и остались бы в неведении относительно любимых поз нового короля и его странного фаворита. Но организованный на стенке шатра театр теней простора для неведения не оставлял.

– Они там что, правда?.. – Клинт со странным смешанным выражением восторга и отвращения уставился на шатер. Наташа вздохнула, взяла его, как маленького, за острое ухо и заставила отвернуться.  
– Но Таш, он же… гарлок!  
– Да я бы с огром переспала, если бы это кому-то помогло остаться в своем уме!  
– Героическая женщина! – почти без издевки ответил лучник и схлопотал по недавно зажившему носу тонкой веточкой.

Тор, не обращая вообще никакого внимания на шатер с интересностями, подошел к придавленному молотом кунари. Тот уже благополучно съежился до нормальных размеров и, судя по еще более недовольному, чем обычно, лицу, устал ждать освобождения.

– Ну что, передумал тут все крушить? – беззлобно спросил бог, легко поднимая молот и освобождая пленника.  
– У твоего оружия удивительный дар убеждения, – саркастично ответил Халк, поднимаясь с земли. – Все будет спокойно. _Другой_ спит.  
– Хорошо ему. А мне еще два часа в костер пялиться, – пожаловался бог. Халк хотел было спросить, почему нельзя смотреть куда-нибудь в другую сторону, но заметил шатер Тони, задумчиво приподнял брови и промолчал.  
**  
Весь отряд успел проснуться, и даже Халк, дежуривший последним, смог немного подремать после пробуждения товарищей, а из шатра Тони и Стива так никто и не вышел.

\- А я вам говорю: Тони его загрыз. Под благовидным предлогом, – улыбаясь во все зубы, настаивал ни секунды не веривший в такой исход дела эльф.  
\- С каких это пор секс с порождениями тьмы считается благовидным предлогом? – фыркнула Наташа. – Скорее всего, они друг друга просто заездили и теперь спят. И их можно понять, но нам бы все-таки выйти к эльфам из этих проклятых руин…  
\- И этот отшельник – ну так задолбал! – постановил Тор. – Надо попросить Стива все-таки вырубить его какой-нибудь магической штукой.  
\- А твой молот за такую штуку не сойдет? – спроси Халк, косясь на оружие со смесью ненависти и уважения.  
\- Нет. Молот – он вырубит один раз и навсегда. А отшельник, в принципе, не злой. Просто свихнулся в одиночестве в этом лесу… и я могу его понять.  
\- Угум, ты еще скажи, что демонов он вызывает исключительно чтобы было кому пожаловаться на жизнь, – буркнула Наташа. – Пойду их будить.  
\- А если не вернешься, мне сразу считать, что Тони тебя загрыз – или сначала списать твое исчезновение на внезапно вспыхнувшую страсть к гарлокам? – почти всерьез спросил Клинт. Наташа прожгла эльфа взглядом.  
\- Если я не вернусь, можешь считать что угодно.

Сестра вдруг замерла, будто действительно читая про себя молитву, а потом направилась к шатру, оккупированному Стражами.

Откинув полог, Наташа несколько секунд смотрела внутрь, потом аккуратно задернула его и вернулась к костру. Спутники с интересом на нее уставились.  
\- Им нужно еще… полчаса, думаю. Можем позавтракать.

Посмотрев на отсутствующее выражение лица церковницы, даже эльф не решился приставать с расспросами.

А Наташа, пожалуй, и не смогла бы объяснить, чем ее так шокировала в меру непристойная сцена (Тони спиной к ней, придерживает под коленями широко разведенные в стороны ноги Стива и плавно движется, покачивает бедрами). Разве что полной и окончательной тишиной, в которой происходила.

Отряд успел не только позавтракать и сложить шатры, но и навьючить пожитками лошадей, прекрасно проведших ночь, судя по довольным и сытым мордам, а Стражи все не показывались.

\- Нет, сколько можно? Мне, может, завидно! Я сейчас как... – Клинт явно вознамерился устроить увлекшимся предводителям какую-нибудь пакость, но тут из шатра донесся первый за долгое время звук: спаренный стон, перешедший в рык. Эльф тут же замолчал, заинтересованно дернув ухом, но ничего больше не услышал.

Стражи явились под светлые очи спутников довольно скоро, застегнуты были на все пуговицы и выражения лиц хранили сугубо профессиональные.

А еще Тони снова выглядел в полной мере человеком – никаких жутких глаз и темных узоров вен.

\- Вот она, целительная сила секса… – ошалело высказался Клинт, и Стив жалобно на него посмотрел.  
\- Не трави душу, еще один день в седле – и уже я буду просить меня добить…  
\- Это потому что ни ума у тебя, ни фантазии, ни привычки, – со знанием дела заявил эльф. Стив дернул бровью.  
\- Ну-ка, просвети.

Клинт охотно открыл рот и приготовился вещать. Наташа поморщилась.

\- Парни, вы и в самом деле собираетесь прямо сейчас в полный голос обсуждать технику противной Создателю любви?  
\- Во-первых, всякая любовь от Создателя, она не может быть ему противна, а во-вторых, ему плевать, – парировал эльф.  
\- Да мне не столько профессиональные советы интересны, сколько источник опыта. Пока я только слышал, что Вороны поголовно мастера этого дела, причем количество и пол партнеров их не волнуют…  
\- Хочешь проверить? – обольстительно улыбнулся убийца, и Тони, отвлекшись от увязывания своей сумки, зыркнул на расшалившегося эльфа недобро.  
\- Руки вырву. И все остальное, до чего дотянусь.  
\- Эй! Я и сам способен отказаться! – обиделся Стив. Алхимик фыркнул:  
\- Да, я помню. Мы оба чуть не утонули, так активно ты отказывался…  
\- Избавьте нас от подробностей своего медового месяца, а? – жалобно попросила Наташа, и малиновый от смущения Стив кивнул, а Тони ехидно заржал.  
\- На самом деле, во всем виновата моя наследственность, – доверительно сообщил Стиву убийца. – Мать моя была долийкой и, судя по всему, не слишком умной или высокоморальной. Я бы на ее месте, встретив на опушке городского эльфа-лесоруба, нипочем за ним в город не сбежал – а ей вот взбрело чего-то в голову… Эльф-дровосек! Это… я даже не знаю, с чем это сравнить!  
\- Вегетарианец-каннибал? – невинно подсказал Халк, вызвав у спутников одинаковые косые взгляды.

\- Ну вот. Поселились мои счастливые родители в эльфинаже, и стали жить-поживать в этих кошмарных условиях. А потом дровосек, конечно, помер от какой-то гнусной заразы, и тогда выяснилось, что долгов на нем было как блох на самой шелудивой шавке Денерима. Чтобы их отработать, моя непутевая мамаша отправилась прямиком в бордель, где меня вскорости и родила… умерев при этом родами, – эльф безмятежно улыбнулся.

\- То есть, ты сын долийки-проститутки и городского эльфа-дровосека? – ошарашено уточнил Стив. Ему такая родословная и в кошмарном сне явиться не могла. Клинт закатил глаза.  
\- Дорогое наше Величество, откуда я знаю? Все это я услышал, когда подрос, от других девиц и парней, работавших все в том же борделе.  
\- Так ты вырос в публичном доме? – с ужасом посмотрел на эльфа Стив. Тони про себя хмыкнул, отметив, что маг до сих пор не мог выговаривать некоторых слов, предпочитая заменять их громоздкими речевыми конструкциями.  
\- Нет, – отмахнулся эльф. – Я там жил только до семи лет. Ну, какое-то отношение к жизни уже сформировал, это понятно… Потом к нам заглянули Мастера Воронов, и меня им продали.  
\- Лучше бы тебя отдали в бродячий цирк, – буркнула Наташа. Она прекрасно знала, откуда Клинт такой взялся, какой взялся, и эта история ей никогда не нравилась.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, но менять что-то уже поздно. Так что начали меня растить шлюхи, а закончили наемные убийцы. И те, и другие – обоих полов.  
\- Могу себе представить, что за хаос у тебя в голове, – неожиданно сочувственно сказал Тор. Халк согласно хмыкнул.  
\- А зато там никогда не бывает скучно, – ничуть не обидевшись (или не подав виду) ответил эльф.

И только Стив собрался сказать что-нибудь сочувственное или наоборот, как кусты, окружавшие руины и остатки лагеря, затрещали, явив Стражам гигантского озлобленного хряка.

\- Нет, ну что за свинство! Уже и о загубленной молодости как следует поплакаться не выходит! – возмутился эльф, моментально выхватывая свой трансформирующийся лук и выпуская подряд две стрелы, каждому налитому кровью глазу по одной.


	26. Chapter 26

_Во имя добра, справедливости и еды!_  
"Рубаки"

Издохший в корчах хряк подействовал, по-своему, даже лучше утреннего кофе. Стражи воззрились на огромную тушу в недоумении.

– Может его, того… прикопаем? – предложила Наташа, представив, как через сутки будет благоухать это место.  
– Наверное… – согласился с ней Стив, но Клинт возмутился:  
– Нам еще неизвестно сколько по лесу блуждать, а перед нами валяется недельный паек!  
– Ты знаешь, как превратить это… животное… в недельный паек? – с интересом спросил Тони. Убийца фыркнул.  
– Я знаю, как превратить любое существо с достаточной мышечной массой в еду. Но помощь мне не повредит.  
– Я знала, он нас всех припашет только чтобы компенсировать многовековое угнетение его народа! – высказалась Наташа, отстегивая наручи и снимая перчатки. Кабан не вдохновлял, но эльфу на слово верилось, а бродить по лесу, питаясь корешками и запивая их ключевой водой, как-то не хотелось.  
– Родная, я – антиванец. Мой народ никто сроду не угнетал, – улыбнулся эльф, доставая из-за пояса целый арсенал прямых, кривых, зазубренных и хитро изогнутых почти штопором ножей.  
– Будешь прямо так резать? – спросила Наташа, переводя тему. Клинт покачал головой.  
– Сначала надо эту тварь опалить над костром, иначе шерсть все испоганит…

Старательно поворачиваемый над спешно раздутым костром хряк вонял еще сильнее, чем раньше. Через некоторое время эльф признал обожженную тушу пригодной к обработке и снова взялся за свои ножи.

– Раньше я охотился… не помню, правда, где и когда, но точно помню, что первым делом надо у этого зверя отрезать мужскую гордость, – наморщив лоб, сказал Тор, пытаясь одновременно вспомнить еще хоть что-то. Не выходило: процесс отпиливания половых органов кабана бог запомнил хорошо, а остальная бурная молодость от него ускользала.  
– Верно мыслишь, – покивал Клинт, – Иначе вся туша так провоняет, что отмачивай ее, не отмачивай… Нам-то ладно, а вот дама будет сильно недовольна, женщины эти ароматы почему-то лучше чувствуют. Можно, конечно, это счастье потом сварить. Говорят, оно придает неутомимость в постели…  
– Слушай, хватит. Зарой это поскорее! – взмолился Стив, и эльф мерзко хихикнул.

К зарыванию органов пристроили Халка, которому, похоже, было плевать на их вид, запах и предполагаемый полезный эффект от съедения.

Эльф, существо хрупкое, утонченное и возвышенное, примерился и одним движением распахал кабану брюхо по всей длине.

– Грудину надо перерубить, – буркнул эльф, поглощенный процессом.

Наташа заглянула убийце через плечо. Внутри кабана оказалось много непонятных и неаппетитных деталей. Самые неаппетитные эльф тут же выгреб обеими руками и куда-то потащил, на ходу попросив извлечь все остальное, но не выбрасывать до его возвращения.

– Что он оттуда достал и куда это понес? – чувствуя, как у него седеют виски, спросил Стив. Тони задумчиво пересчитал те внутренности добычи, которые поддавались опознанию, и пришел к выводу, что это были желудок и кишечник. Маг, не знакомый настолько близко с тем, из чего готовят узкие полоски вяленого мяса в дорогу, нервно сглотнул. Содержимое этих органов представить он себе вполне мог, а потому был очень рад, что эльф унес их далеко-далеко. Омрачил его радость Тор, одобрив поступок эльфа следующим образом:  
– О, да он собирается сделать из кабана колбасу! Наверное, побежал кишки выполаскивать…

– Так, по-моему, нам надо избавиться от крови в тру… в туше, – Тони обвел вопросительным взглядом спутников. Спутники, за исключением Стива, пребывающего за гранью вменяемости, кивнули.

Процесс подвешивания распотрошенного, но не до конца, кабана за задние ноги к дереву цензурными словами было не описать.

Когда туша кое-как повисла, скорбно распахнув взрезанный живот, алхимик вздохнул и перерезал ей еще и горло. Как ни странно, к этому моменту внутри какая-то кровь оставалось, хоть Наташе, к примеру, и казалось, что вся темная жидкость и распределилась равномерно по одежде, коже и волосам отряда.

– Можем набрать крови, пока тепленькая, и сварить кровянку, – предложил Тор, но на него посмотрели как на генлока в Церкви, и бог замолчал.  
– Так, надо выгрести из брюха все остальное… – Тони вздохнул, примериваясь, но его оттеснил кунари, как самый небрезгливый, резво допотрошив невезучего кабана. Неопознаваемые запчасти спутники разложили по огромным листьям лопуха, намереваясь дождаться эльфа и спросить, в самом ли деле он считает, что ЭТО можно есть.

– Слушайте, это, наверное, в такой обстановке звучит кощунственно, но я прямо сейчас есть хочу, – заявил алхимик, плотоядно поглядывая на тушу. Маг тяжело вздохнул:  
– Ты точно не гарлок? Потому что на еду этот поруганный труп похож очень мало…  
– Что б ты понимал! – Тони примерился к трупу с целью надругаться над ним еще сильнее. – Так, надо выдрать из него ребра, чтобы прямо сейчас зажарить. Тор, поможешь?

Вдвоем мужчины кое-как справились с задачей «вскрой грудину висящего кабана и вытащи ребра на весу».

Отправив бога прыгать с ребрами вокруг костра, Тони принялся ходить вокруг туши кругами.

– Наташа, слушай, что из этого сало, а что – жир?

Сестра с опаской заглянула в кабана.  
– Понятия не имею. Надо это разложить по разным листьям и спросить Клинта.

Сказано – сделано, пусть и с воплями ужаса и отвращения.

– Теперь, если я правильно помню устройство свиньи, надо разрезать у нее на спине шкуру и вырезать ременную мышцу, она самая вкусная…  
– Тони, это не свинья. Это Архидемоном посланный по наши души гигантский кабан!  
– Успокойся, Стив, Архидемон не настолько мелочен… Хотя… Он меня недавно за нос укусил, так что все может быть.

Ножи Клинта оказались выше всяческих похвал, жесткую шкуру кабана они разрезали легко.

Дальше пошло быстрее. Чем меньше подвешенная за ноги конструкция из костей и мяса напоминала исходного кабана, тем быстрее и равнодушнее отряд ее разделывал. Стив даже перестал изображать умирающего и внес дельное предложение: закоптить тут же то мясо, которое не вызывает сомнений. Тони обрадовано вручил магу это самое мясо, а сам продолжил рыться в туше.

Клинт вернулся, обмотанный чистыми кишками как гирляндами, осмотрел учиненный разгром, похвалил идею раскладывать все на отдельные листья, и тут же попросил Наташу накрошить всякого на колбасу. Девушка с ужасом воззрилась на предложенный конструктор. Эльф вздохнул.

– Ну вот, например, вы печень достали… Нет, это селезенка. Печень – это вон то здоровенное и бордовое. Кроши его. Так, вот этого мяса… И сала кусочек… и вот этой травы… И сейчас кто-нибудь будет это все пальцем в кишку запихивать. С меня возни с кишками хватит, я их уже видеть не могу…

Как это ни странно, колбаса Стражам вполне удалась, а, главное, ее удалось много. Наскоро обглодав жареные ребра и распихав по сумкам подкопченное мясо, отряд с почестями зарыл объеденного кабана, кое-как ополоснулся от крови и покинул наконец гостеприимные руины.

– Если мои сородичи все это время были в двух шагах от нас, но ничем не выдали своего присутствия, я стану первым в истории эльфом-шовинистом, – мрачно пообещал Клинт.

Но шанса воплотить угрозу в жизнь судьба ему не предоставила. Эльфы, в отличие от наглого отшельника с демонами, как сквозь землю провалились.

Зато после полудня Стражи наткнулись на оборотней.  
**  
– Лошади, – сообщил откуда-то из кустов неприятный, срывающийся на рык, голос.  
– Голоса, – отозвался Тони.  
– И люди, – добавил другой голос, чуть повыше, но все равно порыкивающий.  
– И еще голоса, – заметил Тони.  
– Это не голоса, это кто-то в кустах за нами следит, – успокоил Стража Тор. – Покажитесь.

Сидевшие в кустах охотно показались и даже приветственно оскалились.  
– Говорящие волки, – все тем же тоном «кажется, я пьян и брежу» констатировал Тони.  
– Оборотни, – поправило одно из троих выскочивших на дорогу существ. На волков они и в самом деле походили только мордами и хвостами: длинные лапы, больше похожие на руки и ноги, прямая спина, волкам отродясь не свойственная и, главное, умение разговаривать намекали на правильность их самоопределения.  
– А вы в людей превращаться можете? – с любопытством спросил Клинт, разглядывая крупное грязно-белое существо, не слезая с лошади.  
– Нет, – удивленно протянуло то. – Нас как обратило, так мы и бегаем…  
– Так какие же вы тогда оборотни? Оборотни – это когда в обе стороны свободно перекидываешься, а вы самые натуральные волколаки.  
– А тебе не все равно, кто тебя съест, эльф? – наклонил ушастую голову к плечу белый и крупный, видимо, вожак.  
– Стоп-стоп. Никто никого есть не будет, по крайней мере, пока, – влез в разговор Стив. – Уважаемые оборотни, мы заблудились в вашем лесу, когда искали эльфов. Вы не знаете, они еще стоят тут лагерем?

Белый волколак склонил голову к другому плечу, внимательно рассматривая отряд.

– Люди, у вас с головой все в порядке? – спросил он, наконец. – Мы – оборотни! – существа встопорщились, увеличившись в размерах раза в полтора и сделав кровожадные выражения морд.  
– А мы – король Ферелдена, бог с молнией в молотке, кунари-зеленый монстр, церковница-шпионка и эльф-убийца. И не забудем об алхимике-гарлоке, – лучезарно улыбнулся Клинт.  
– Не все… – заключил вожак.  
– Вы за нами давно следите? – спросила Наташа. Оборотень поменьше и, похоже, женского пола, мотнул головой.  
– Мы охотились. Но наша добыча досталась вам.  
– А, так этого ужасного кабана разозлили вы! Ну, простите, мы сделали из него колбасу. Хотите?

Всадники спешились и, мило беседуя, пошли вместе с оборотнями куда-то вглубь леса.

Волколаки оказались компанейскими ребятами, пусть и излишне агрессивными. В их речи «УБИТЬ!» звучало чуть ли не чаще, чем в Халковой и, следовало признать, такая демонстративная готовность рвать глотки им даже шла. Эльфов они горячо не одобряли, обвиняя в попытках перебить всех оборотней и насылании какого-то доисторического проклятия.

– Боюсь, если бы мы первым делом вышли к эльфам, история предстала бы в совершенно другом свете, – как мог дипломатично заметил Стив. Вожак, представившийся Бегуном, скосил на оказавшегося королем парня красный глаз.  
– Можешь даже не сомневаться, – рыкнул он. – Эльфы никак не могут простить нам нападений на их лагерь и того, что их лучшие охотники присоединились к стае.  
– Оу, гражданская война в пределах одного леса. Как это мило. Ну что, тут тоже надо срочно возвести кого-нибудь на престол? – поинтересовался Тони. Бегун, который, услышав, что вот этот не слишком-то крупный темноволосый человек временами еще и гарлок, держался от алхимика на почтительном расстоянии, боясь скверны, возразил:  
– Не надо. У нас есть королева.  
– Королева оборотней? – удивился Тор, рисуя в воображении огромную белую волчицу.  
– Королева Леса. Мы как раз к ней и идем, пусть она решает, что с вами делать.  
– Угум. Или мы решим, что делать с ней, – буркнул Халк, которого все эти монархические проблемы, равно как и склонные оборачиваться невесть кем окружающие, до печенок достали. Ему хватало проблем с ним самим.  
– А можно еще колбасы? – смущенно спросила оборотниха у Наташи, вильнув хвостом, и та растаяла.  
– Ваша женская солидарность нас без пайка оставит, – недовольно заметил эльф, но препятствовать поиску пути к сердцу через желудок не стал.

 

Королева Леса оказалась донельзя печальной темноволосой красавицей, слегка прикрытой кое-как намотанными растеньицами вроде плющей. На оборотней она походила как Халк на левретку, но слушались они ее беспрекословно. Королева честно созналась, что она – никто иной как дух-хранитель этого леса, много лет назад заколдованный лидером одного эльфийского клана.

– А почему он вас заколдовал? – проявил профессиональный интерес Стив, стараясь не пялиться на зеленоватые прелести духа, едва прикрытые скромными листочками.

Дух печально вздохнул и начал нести какую-то околесицу о людях, изнасиловавших и убивших молодую беременную эльфийку, гневе и скорби ее мужа – тогда еще молодого Хранителя эльфийского клана, его заклинании, проклявшем убийц и превратившем их в кровожадных оборотней, и себе самой, призванной не то в свидетели проклятия, не то в источники силы для его поддержания.

– Бред какой-то, – категорично высказался Стив. – Разумеется, лучший способ отомстить убийце – это дать ему еще больше силы и желания убивать! И это я уже не говорю про попытку построить матрицу заклинания с опорой одновременно на себя и посторонний источник с сильной волей и собственным магическим полем…  
– Стив. Давай покороче, как для самых младших учеников башни, – попросил Тони.  
– Оставим в стороне морально-этическую основу этой истории: убийство, горе, месть… Эльф проклял каких-то людей, воспользовавшись пополам своей личной энергией и энергией духа, – Стив кивнул на Королеву Леса. Королева печально кивнула. – Но дух, в отличие от эльфа, может жить вечно… если только лес не уничтожат, – на этом моменте речи мага оборотни заволновались и заворчали, но Королева утихомирила их одним взмахом тонкой ручки. – Таким образом, озвучив условия для срабатывания триггера проклятия, эльф…  
– Еще проще, – потребовал Тор.  
– Эльф проклял людей на вечные времена. И живет, пока живет его проклятие.  
– То есть… вечно? – уточнила Наташа. Стив кивнул.  
– Но жить вечно – это как-то неестественно. Для людей, я имею в виду. И для эльфов, – добавила девушка, с опаской глядя на духа. Но духу, судя по постному выражению хорошенького личика, все было равно.  
– Не скажи. Когда-то эльфам был известен секрет вечной молодости, – протянул мечтательно Клинт. – Потом он был утерян.  
– Так то молодости, а не вечной жизни! Конечно, приятно не стареть до самой смерти, но жить вечно!.. – Стив покачал головой. Бегун вдруг рывком приблизился к магу и заглянул в лицо.  
– А тебе? Тебе не хочется жить вечно?  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Стив. – Мне совершенно точно не хочется умирать молодым и занятым интересным делом, но я не собираюсь искать способ продлить до бесконечности собственное существование. Тем более такой.

Волколак фыркнул, не то одобрительно, не то осуждающе, но морду от королевского чела убрал.

– Хозяйка, – проворчал он, – эти люди очень странные.  
– Я заметила, – слабо улыбнулась Королева Леса. – Может, это и хорошо…

«Три… Два… Один… Ну?» – азартно произнес про себя Тони – и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда дух томным голосом сказал:  
– Вы поможете нам?

 

Перед походом к эльфам Стив настоял на том, чтобы все привели себя в порядок. «А то явятся такие страшные чучела и давай права качать! Кто мне, например, поверит, что я король?». Так что спутники дисциплинированно сбились в стайку и только заулыбались, когда светлые ленты ауры очищения скользнули по их пострадавшим от блужданий по лесу организмам.

Забавно, что аура почему-то не различала своих и чужих, так что оборотней она тоже облагородила. Выразилось это в том, что поджарые злые зачарованные создания вдруг стали выглядеть как укрупненные и озлобленные варианты выставочных пуделей: шерсть у волколаков стала чистая и пушистая, потеки крови и чего-то уж вовсе неопознаваемого исчезли с морд, а когда Бегун разинул пасть, удивленно себя осматривая, оказалось, что аура зверям еще и зубы отбелила.

– Какие милые пушистики! Мамочка, можно мне такого домой? – дурачащийся Клинт повис на руке Наташи, умильно заглядывая ей в глаза. Та выдернула руку из цепких пальцев лучника и рявкнула:  
– Веди себя прилично! Создатель, скоро полтинник разменяешь – а все играешь в детство!  
– Сколько-сколько ему лет? – уточнил Тони, привыкший считать себя в отряде старшим из имеющих не-божественное происхождение (про Тора он вообще ничего определенного сказать и подумать не мог).

Наташа, недовольная тем, что проговорилась, буркнула:

– Если я правильно помню, осенью сорок девять.  
– Чтоб я так жил… – восхищенно протянул Тони. – Говоришь, эльфы потеряли секрет вечной молодости?  
– Кто-то теряет, кто-то находит, – повел плечом Клинт и, не выдержав пристальных и не слишком добрых взглядов, поспешил добавить. – Это все от специальных притираний, гимнастики и легкого отношения к жизни!  
– Он впал в детство раньше, чем научился ходить, – перевела Наташа.

Оборотни, заливаясь лающим хохотом, рассматривали преображенных себя и тыкали друг в друга когтистыми пальцами. Королева Леса сидела на своем импровизированном троне, мученически прикрыв лицо рукой.

– Ну что, ведите? – признал, наконец, вид отряда удовлетворительным Стив. Бегун рыкнул что-то про «я Бегун, а не Ведун!», но послушно повел Стражей за собой. Стив вдруг оглянулся через плечо:  
– Дух, ты же понимаешь, что, чем бы наш разговор с эльфами ни закончился, в этой форме ты больше существовать не сможешь?

Королева Леса вдруг подскочила на своем троне.

– Да я только рад буду! Это тело… все бы ничего, только комары кусают. И Бегун постоянно на грудь слюной капает.

Белый волколак смущенно кашлянул, но никто его почему-то не осудил.


	27. Chapter 27

_Эльф толковый даст совет, скажет «да» и тут же «нет»._  
Дж. Р. Р. Толкин

Лагерь эльфов вырос на пути отряда внезапно: только что казалось, будто, сколько глазу видно, кругом одинаковые деревья, а тут вдруг из-за них показались силуэты сухопутных кораблей-аравелей.  
– Идите, – рыкнул Бегун. – Мы будем рядом. Зовите, если что.

 

Хранитель эльфов Стиву сразу не понравится. Высокий лысый эльф со змеиными глазами и вкрадчивой речью гипнотизера, он сходу попытался внушить визитерам священный трепет перед древней эльфийской культурой (Клинт, оживленно строивший глазки молодняку за его спиной, позволил начинающему монарху сдержаться и не послать наглого старейшину к Архидемону).

А уж когда эльф попытался рассказать Стражам печальную историю возникновения оборотней…

– То есть, вы признаете, что вместо того, чтобы наказать убийц и насильников в соответствии с законами Ферелдена, вы наложили на подданных моего предка и моих потенциальных подданных проклятие с неограниченным сроком действия? – скучным голосом переспросил Стив. Эльф, с пафосом представившийся Затрианом («Дал же Создатель имечко!» – прошипела Наташа. «Это не Создатель, это Творцы!» – шепотом отозвался Клинт, снимая с себя гроздья заинтересованно водящих пальчиками по татуировкам эльфиек. «А что, Творцы – это не Создатель?» – не отставала Наташа. «Я тебе потом лекцию о мифологии долийцев прочитаю, хорошо?» – попросил лучник, понимая, что отбиться от младых эльфийских дев у него здоровья не хватит) попытался было возразить, сказав, что в те далекие времена молодого короля еще и в проекте не было, а эти земли…

И вот тут выяснилось, что путешествие в компании ненавязчиво-грозного кунари, вспыльчивого и эффектно злящегося бога, ехидного и не лезущего за словом в карман алхимика (не говоря уже о сестре, у которой Создатель будто суфлером работал, и эльфе, который просто был прекрасен в любой ситуации без изъятия) не прошло для мага даром.

Пока Стив, грозно сверкая потемневшими очами, излагал эльфу основы абсолютной, конституционной и прочих монархий, в частности, пункт об ответственности династии – ДИНАСТИИ – за подданных, Тони подошел к Халку и Тору, о чем-то общающимся посредством выразительных взглядов.

– Вы же понимаете, что сейчас этот хмырь попробует нас убить? – шепнул Тони спутникам. Те спокойно кивнули, а Тор еще и добавил:  
– Не беспокойся, Страж. Если ему не хватит одной молнии – вторая ударит в то же место. И не надо говорить, что так не бывает.

Скандал тем временем нарастал.  
– Вы говорите, что вам рассказали оборотни? Эти неразумные кровожадные звери? – патетически возгласил Затриан, осекаясь при виде открывшейся картины. У костра сразу четверо мелких эльфов со счастливым визгом висели на пушистой и крайне безобидно выглядящей оборотнихе.  
– Не такие уж они тупые и злобные, а? – в пространство сказал Тони.  
– Вы притащили этих тварей в наш лагерь? – продолжил завывать эльф, и Стив прервал его коротким и донельзя повелительным взмахом руки.  
– Это МОИ земли. Это МОЙ лес. Это МОИ подданные. По какому праву ты решил, что можешь распоряжаться их жизнями или этой землей?

Тут Затриан, видимо, понял, что разговоры кончились, и схватился за посох. Эльф, и без того не слишком приземистый, будто вытянулся еще, исхудал пропорционально, и сошел с лица, превращаясь в какую-то странную тварь (потом Стив объяснил, что есть такой термин – «Колдовской ужас», и что эльф-Хранитель стал именно им). Вокруг лагеря заворочались, готовясь вытащить из земли узловатые корни, деревья, испуганные эльфы рванули из лагеря, не менее испуганные оборотни – в него… и вдруг все закончилось.

Клинт подержал немного безвольное тело за плечи, а потом стряхнул с кинжала, на который Затриан словно бы случайно наделся спиной, оттопырив лопатку.

– Я всегда хотел жить вечно, – угрюмо сообщил убийца примолкшим Стражам и своим полусоплеменникам. – А этот мудак испоганил мою детскую мечту.

Осевшее у его ног тело Затриана, источенное взятым не по праву временем, с шелестом обратилось в пыль.

С таким же шелестом осыпалась шерсть с волколаков. Из-под зверского облика проступили удивленные человеческие и эльфийские лица (кажется, даже один гном затесался в стаю). Голые как при рождении, бывшие оборотни настороженно оглядывались и ничуть не менее внушительно, чем раньше, рычали. Долийцы принялись поглядывать на незваных гостей агрессивно, некоторые стали хвататься за оружие, но их вдруг успокоило явление какой-то эльфийской девушки, почти девочки, но с уже по-взрослому татуированным лицом. Девушка прошла сквозь толпу долийцев, остановилась перед Стивом и пытливо заглянула ему в глаза снизу вверх.

– Ты – король людей? – спросила она безо всякой претензии, с искренним любопытством. – А это правда, что за тебя сейчас правит эльфийка?  
– Ну вот как, как слухи добрались до этого места быстрее, чем мы? – вознегодовал Тони, и эльфийка улыбнулась, показав неожиданно неровные зубы.  
– Это же слухи, они быстрее всех. Я – Ланайя, Первая ученица… бывшая Первая ученица Хранителя. Наверное, теперь я Хранительница. О чем вы хотели поговорить?  
– Эмм… никакой мести за убиенного старейшину? – на всякий случай уточнил Стив, и девушка наморщила лобик.  
– А надо? Потому что мне не хочется, но вдруг есть какая-то традиция… Мы должны быть почтительны к традициям!  
– Нет! – поспешил заверить излишне серьезную преемницу лысого эльфа Стив. – Не надо никому мстить, все было сделано для вашего же блага!

– Слышал, Клинт? Ты у нас благодетель целого эльфийского клана, – подколол эльфа Тор. Тот посмотрел на веселого бога исподлобья и послал так далеко, что ни на одной из лошадей, заинтересованно принюхивавшихся к пышным зарослям какой-то лиловой травы, было за день не доскакать. Тор понял, что лучник не в духе, и отстал.

– Блага? – уточнила эльфийка, и тут бы Стиву пуститься в абстрактные рассуждения о добре и зле, но Ланайя высмотрела среди расколдованных оборотней кого-то и кинулась к нему, вопя «Даниэлла, ты жива!».  
– Ну вот, хотя бы… – произнес в спину уносящейся Хранительнице Стив.

 

\- Какого Архидемона если их не видно, то слышно? – жалобно спросил у звездного неба Клинт.  
\- Почему при наличии понимающих и сочувствующих собеседников ты всегда обращаешься к небу? – подняла бровь Наташа.  
\- Потому что небо мне не отвечает, и ему можно жаловаться, пока не надоест, – честно ответил эльф.

…Ланайя быстро убедила клан слушаться (долийцы, похоже, были не менее стайными существами, чем оборотни: для них важно было наличие вожака, а не его личность) и разослала гонцов в другие кланы, кочующие не слишком далеко. Мечте Тони об отряде эльфийских лучниц, возможно, предстояло сбыться.

Сам клан из Брессилианского леса, приняв временно в караван расколдованных волколаков и Стражей, двинулся к столице. Там Ланайя планировала дождаться подхода других кланов, чтобы обменять молодняк на воинов, и первый отправить куда подальше от места предполагаемой великой битвы, а вторых пристроить к делу.

Лошади Стражей прекрасно нашли общий язык с галлами долийцев. Похоже, скакунов не смущали огромные витые рога жутковатого вида, а галлы, апатичные и почти совсем разумные, плевать хотели на специфический характер транспорта Тони. Теперь животные мерно шагали по тому, что долийцы называли дорогой, без особых усилий таща за собой аравели, и никого не волновало, что верховые лошади, вообще-то, плохо пригодны к перевозке тяжестей. «Они справятся», – отмахнулся Тони, и лошади, пофыркав для приличия, позволили себя запрячь. Стив вообще подозревал, что эти существа и не лошади вовсе, но определить вид предполагаемых демонов не сумел и отступился.

Стиву подумалось, что последние недели компенсировали ему долгие годы жизни в башне. Да, впереди маячила битва, Архидемон собственной крылатой персоной, а еще, если повезет выжить, королевство – но теперь, в этом аравеле и под этим небом будущее казалось далеким и несбыточным, как сказка, которую рассказывал Тор…

Бог вспомнил большую часть своего прошлого и теперь, захлебываясь словами, рассказывал о родном мире и других мирах, о радужном мосте, связывающем их, о глупостях, творимых от переизбытка энергии и желания доказать что-то себе самому, о друзьях, всегда готовых поддержать любое безумное начинание, прикрыть спину и разделить наказание…

И о брате.

Это, пожалуй, был единственный момент, который Тор вспомнить так и не сумел: почему они с братом оказались не там, в привычных чертогах, а здесь, на земле, трясущейся от Моров, войн и Священных Походов. «Мы поссорились… И оказались тут», – все, что сумел вспомнить Тор. Бог загрустил и замолк до самых вечерних посиделок у костра, немного ожив только от расспросов старика-сказителя.

 

Лагерь разбивали уже в сумерках. Причем долийцы и оборотни, спешно приодетые в какие-то эльфийские наряды и с непривычки двигающиеся в них смешно, как дети в одежде взрослых, чуть ли не соревновались, кто быстрее и лучше превратит караван в уютную поляну с общим костром, огороженную аравелями. Стив, развесив для лучшей видимости у нескольких аравелей комья светлячков, сидел, привалившись спиной к большому деревянному колесу, и наблюдал за кажущейся ему дикой, но совершенно нормальной для долийцев жизнью. Наташа, на пару с Клинтом освобожденная тихими долийскими подростками от вечерних хлопот по хозяйству, нашла в одной из повозок загадочной формы трехгрифый музыкальный инструмент и теперь извлекала из него приятные звуки, обещающие вскорости сложиться в мелодию. Тор спорил одновременно с молоденькой Хранительницей и старым клановым рассказчиком о множественности миров, Тени и своем радужном мосте, а также о том, мог ли его родной мир стать прообразом Золотого Города из человеческих сказаний. Клинт, окруженный эльфятами, занимался чем-то уж вовсе диким на взгляд мага: показывал детям фокусы. Дети восторженно пищали, эльф улыбался, и вот теперь, в рыжих отблесках костра и зеленоватых – светлячков, стало наконец видно, что он совсем не молод… и совсем не так весел, как долгое время казался.

Все было немного грустно и очень хорошо, как-то звеняще-хорошо, как бывает перед тем, как что-нибудь ужасное является и все портит. Стив замер, борясь с каким-то мерзким предчувствием, отравляющим идиллическую, в общем-то, сцену, и вдруг понял: это то, о чем говорил (кажется, лет сто назад) Дункан: он чувствует порождение тьмы. И оно где-то очень близко…

А потом порождение тьмы, как и следовало ожидать, вынырнуло откуда-то у мага из-за плеча и уселось рядом.

\- Ты теперь каждую ночь будешь в _это_ превращаться?  
\- Я бы с радостью этого не делал, как ты понимаешь, – гарлокообразный Тони вздохнул и замолчал, подтянув колени к подбородку и обхватив их руками с изрядно удлинившимися когтистыми пальцами.

Стиву было немного жутко сидеть рядом с… а кем он ему приходился? Ладно, рядом с Тони – и чувствовать, как внезапно проснувшееся чутье Стража вопит, сообщая об опасности. Сидеть в молчании, пока истеричный внутренний голос надрывается, было уж совсем невыносимо.

\- Дункан говорил, что порождения тьмы тоже умеют чувствовать Стражей. А ты сейчас можешь?  
\- Могу, – устроив подбородок на коленях, ответил Тони. Сейчас, когда его ртутные глаза были прикрыты, он выглядел почти человеком.  
\- И как это? Потому что я тебя чувствую как что-то жутко опасное совсем рядом… – Стив замолчал, когда алхимик вдруг перестал сворачиваться клубком и медленно, как змея, перетек в положение «обвившись вокруг любовника и заглядывая ему в глаза».  
\- А я чувствую тебя _своим_. Правда, забавно? Я для тебя что-то чуждое и страшное, а ты для меня – единственное близкое существо на… – Тони закатил глаза, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри, – … сутки пути в любом направлении.

Стив сам не понял, как вышло, что вместо ответа он просто потянулся и поцеловал жесткие и удивительно холодные губы.

\- Нам Хранительница целый аравель освободила. Пойдем, покажу, – низким, заставляющим армию горячих муравьев маршировать от загривка вниз по спине, голосом мурлыкнул Тони…

\- Что не так с вашими лидерами? – поинтересовалась Ланайя, когда Наташа допела и сделала паузу на глоток чая.  
\- Ну… один из них страдает от скверны. А другой магически пытается облегчить его страдания, – практически не солгал Клинт. Аравель, в который удалились Стражи, хвала Создателю, света не пропускал. Зато звуки…

Расклеивающиеся поцелуи-засосы, тяжелое дыхание, сдавленные вскрики, переходящие в глубокие стоны, скрип самого аравеля, тихое, но почему-то прекрасно различимое даже на расстоянии в десяток шагов «Еще…», со смешком произносимое «Вот так?» – и натуральный животный рык…

 

\- Какого Архидемона если их не видно, то слышно? – жалобно спросил у звездного неба Клинт.  
\- Почему при наличии понимающих и сочувствующих собеседников ты всегда обращаешься к небу? – подняла бровь Наташа.  
\- Потому что небо мне не отвечает, и ему можно жаловаться, пока не надоест, – честно ответил эльф.

Халк хмыкнул и кивнул на инструмент – играй, мол. Может, уши будут заняты чем-то другим…


	28. Chapter 28

_А ты разве не читал сказки? Герои всегда гибнут - ну, разве что у героя нет закадычного дружка... Тогда? Тогда умирает дружок. О, теперь я понял в чём подвох!_  
Зевран, Dragon Age: Origins

Денерим, столица и крупнейший город Ферелдена, был так плотно окружен военными лагерями, что, казалось, он был осажден союзными армиями. Приближаясь к стенам города, долийский караван успел увидеть всех: здесь были и гномы, бодро превращающие в щепу тренировочные манекены, нисколько не боясь упасть в небо, и маги, отрабатывающие какие-то сложные групповые заклинания под ненавязчивым присмотром храмовников, и королевская армия, браво промаршировавшая из тех мест, где обычно была расквартирована…

– Странно. Я пока, вроде бы, армии к столице не стягивал… – подозрительно протянул Стив, а Тони только фыркнул магу в ухо, подкравшись со спины и положив голову на плечо.  
– Ты забыл, кого оставил греть трон? Мы спокойно можем ложиться и умирать прямо сейчас, Стиви, Пеппер справится со всеми проблемами без нас…

С пассажем о Пеппер Стив был согласен, с настолько явной демонстрацией их более чем близких отношений всей союзной армии – нет, о чем и попытался сказать алхимику. Тот, придя с рассветом в человеческий вид и безмерно этому радуясь, снова фыркнул магу в ухо, обнял поперек груди обеими руками и тихо, чтобы только им двоим было слышно, шепнул:  
– Не дергайся. Все эти люди… и прочие… прекрасно знают, что мы с тобой – ходячие покойники. Думаешь, почему тебе позволили занять трон так легко? Но если даже покойники радуются жизни и висят друг на друге как озабоченные подростки, жизнь продолжается. Вселяй оптимизм, твое Величество.  
– Угум, а если уж король завел себе любовника, то им и сам Создатель велел. Ты представляешь, что в армии начнется?  
– Представляю. Назовем это подъемом патриотических настроений. Стииив… ты слишком серьезно ко всему относишься. Большая часть этих ребят скоро погибнет, сражаясь с порождениями тьмы. Это при условии, что мы победим, и погибнут не все. А ты хочешь, чтобы они были солдатами с агитплакатов, да еще и сам таким притворяешься…  
– Я не притворяюсь. Я правда такой, – маг повернул голову, чтобы серьезно посмотреть на расшалившегося любовника – и это было очень плохой идеей, потому что перед его глазами тут же возникли темные глаза Тони, в которых было намешано искр всех цветов радуги. Смотреть в _это_ серьезно не получалось, и Стив помимо воли заулыбался, а Тони прошептал ему почти в губы:  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это _я_ знаю, что ты пытаешься меня вразумить и отцепить от себя? А теперь представь, как все это выглядит для них?

Стив представил, порозовел скулами и решил, что раз он все равно скомпрометировал свой светлый образ монарха, терять ему уже нечего…

– Наташа, почему мы с тобой целуемся реже, чем эти, теоретически денно и нощно думающие о спасении страны, Стражи?  
– Потому что я постоянно борюсь с искушением откусить тебе язык… Не трогай их. Они так прощаются.  
– С чего бы это вдруг? – округлил светлые глаза лучник.  
Наташа вздохнула:  
– Клинт, хватит. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что скоро нам всем придется умереть.  
– Вот еще! Я буду жить вечно, – заявил эльф и, рискуя остаться-таки без языка, притянул не слишком правдоподобно сопротивляющуюся церковницу к себе.

– И войдем мы в историю как «целующийся караван», – пробурчал Халк.  
– Мы? – точно не войдем, – улыбнулся Тор.

 

Пеппер заметила вернувшихся Стражей раньше остальных придворных, и спорхнула с трона, чтобы поклониться.  
– Ваше Величество…  
– Регент.

Эльфийка правильно поняла это официальное и словно бы давящее обращение, тут же выдав краткий, но всеохватывающий отчет о последних событиях. Покушений, как оказалось, почти не было, зато над городом две ночи кружило что-то огромное и злое, если верить дюжине дозорных, одному слепому храмовнику с обостренным чувством опасности и полубезумной пророчице из эльфинажа. Поэтому Пеппер решила, что Архидемон (а кто еще огромный и злой мог летать по ночам над столицей?) собирается повести свою армию на Денерим, и разослала гонцов к союзникам и в отдаленные гарнизоны.

– Там остались солдаты, я настаивала на том, чтобы их было достаточно для поддержания порядка, – на всякий случай добавила эльфийка. Стив кивнул, решив не оспаривать странный выбор источников информации.  
– А мы эльфов привезли. И скоро еще их союзники прибудут.  
– Эльфы – это хорошо. Разведчики и стрелки никогда лишними не бывают.  
– Их Хранительница млеет от желания с тобой познакомиться, – встрял Тони. – И вообще, она довольно любопытная молодая особа. Мне кажется, вы найдете общий язык.

Пеппер вопросительно посмотрела на Стива. Тот кивнул.  
– В любом случае, нам нужно будет собирать предводителей отрядов на военный совет. А если вы познакомитесь с Ланайей заранее, будет только лучше.

 

Пеппер занесла что-то в блокнот и вернулась к своему докладу. Расходы на армию, расходы на закупку продовольствия, беженцы, помощь Церкви при их размещении, наемники, пошаливавшие было в увеселительных заведениях, парадные королевские доспехи…

– Что? Зачем они мне?  
– Ты должен руководить и олицетворять! – хихикнул Тони.  
– Руководить – согласен, а олицетворять… чем плохи мои нынешние?  
– Ничем, на самом-то деле, – отозвалась Пеппер, критически осматривая мага с его сияющей посреди груди звездой. – Они достаточно необычны и легко заметны. Но есть традиция…  
– Эльфы и их традиции! Я не стану надевать позолоченную стальную бочку! Почти любой металл, если кто не в курсе, блокирует магию!

Эльфийка склонилась над своим блокнотом.

– Действительно. Королей-магов было настолько мало, что я об этом не подумала. Хорошо, не будем о доспехе. Это ваша речь. Монарх должен обратиться к армии перед боем.  
– Угу. А если я скажу что-то не то? – спросил Стив, с ужасом вчитываясь в свиток, исписанный убористым почерком с изящными завитушками.  
– Попросишь меня продолжить, – фыркнул Тони. – На фоне того, что я могу ляпнуть, любой твой промах останется незамеченным.  
– Это – приблизительная смета официальной коронации, – улыбнувшись, продолжила Пеппер.  
– Эй, а не рановато? Вдруг меня сожрет Архидемон?  
– Ну, короновать кого-то в любом случае придется, так что вы окажете преемнику услугу, – отрезала регент. Это – официальное послание от Верховной Жрицы Джустинии Пятой.  
– Надеюсь, Ее Преподобие благословила всех на битву с порождениями тьмы? – слегка жалобно спросила Наташа.  
– Да. А еще она направила нам в помощь отряд своей личной гвардии. Очень приятные молодые храмовники, совсем не похожи на лириумных наркоманов.  
– Ее Преподобие не опускается до привязывания людей лириумом, ей служат из личных побуждений.

– А какие побуждения у тебя, сестра Наталья? – вдруг обернулся к церковнице король.  
– Это… очень долгая и грустная история, – сестра опустила голову, обнаружив, что вынести пронзительный взгляд Стива она почему-то не может.  
– Мне бы все-таки хотелось послушать.  
– Оставь… те ее в покое, Ваше Величество, – неожиданно резко попросил Клинт. – Не довольно ли того, что она, в отличие от меня, никогда не пыталась Вас убить?  
– Все в порядке. Не надо защищать меня, когда никто не нападает, – Наташа благодарно взглянула на эльфа. – Если вкратце: мне очень весело шпионилось в молодости. А потом меня подставила… коллега, после чего меня обвинили в государственной измене и собирались казнить. Будущая Верховная Жрица спасла меня и дала второй шанс. И я его использую.  
– Неужели хоть одна Верховная Жрица действительно сделала что-то доброе? – удивился Тони. Наташа грустно улыбнулась.  
– Думаю, мотивы у нее были примерно такие же, как у того Дункана, о котором так много говорил Стив. Но для меня это ничего не меняет.

Пеппер тихо покашляла. Взгляды снова обратились к ней.

– Королевские и гостевые покои готовы, обед накрыт в малой столовой. Может быть, вам будет удобнее беседовать за столом, а не посреди тронного зала?  
– Я же тебе говорил: мы можем спокойно ложиться и умирать! Эта женщина мудра не по возрасту и все сделает сама! – обратился в Стиву Тони. Пеппер вздохнула.  
– Мне здорово не хватало помощи, пока вы блуждали по Брессилианскому лесу.  
– Но ты же справилась?  
– Но больше не хочу. По крайней мере, не хочу справляться одна.  
– Больше и не придется. Спасибо, Пеппер, – Стив благодарно улыбнулся эльфийке, и она тут же повеселела.

 

Последняя битва началась как-то неожиданно: военный совет еще только начался, а в зал тут же вбежали несколько испуганных эльфов, утверждая, что видели со стен, как откуда ни возьмись появилась огромная армия порождений тьмы.  
– Они что, из-под земли выкопались? – в сердцах рявкнул Стив, и один из эльфов, испугавшись еще сильнее, прошептал:  
– Похоже, так и есть…

Потом оказалось, что порождения тьмы пришли не одни: над городом летал огромный дракон, метко плюясь огнем в важные здания и пугая горожан жутким ревом.

– Он сидит на верхушке Форта Драккон и, похоже, руководит оттуда своей армией! – доложили лучники.  
– Ах ты ж сукин сын, – выразил свое отношение к проблеме Тони. – Это моя башня!

Добраться до форта было не так уж просто: на улицах уже кипели бои. Правда, выяснился один из плюсов командной работы: пока Стив, покрывшись инеем, вызывал на головы обнаглевших огров и крикунов настоящую ледяную бурю, Тор крутанул своим молотом, выбивая из неба молнии. Заклинания чудесным образом сложились, гром грохнул такой, будто небо упало на жестяные крыши, а от порождений тьмы остались грустные воспоминания.

 

Дракон и в самом деле обнаружился на верхушке башни. Он то свешивал голову за край, поливая что-то огнем, то ревел, подбадривая свои войска и запугивая чужие. Обнаружив, что больше не один, он прекратил и с интересом воззрился на спасителей Ферелдена. Дракон то поворачивал голову так, то эдак, но несоответствие размеров рассматриваемых его собственному, видимо, причиняло слишком большой дискомфорт. Поэтому Архидемон подернулся розоватой светящейся пленкой, из которой вышел некрупный темноволосый парень в странной кожаной одежде. На голове парня красовался жутко нефункционального вида шлем, чьи рога повторяли форму рогов Архидемона. Дракон полетел дальше, став чуть более прозрачным.

– Вы же знаете: пока не оденешься во что-нибудь дикое, тебя никто не будет принимать всерьез, – чуть смущенно повел плечом парень, снял шлем и позволил ему раствориться в воздухе. Стражи настороженно вскинули оружие, Халк рыкнул и сгорбился, готовый в любой момент кинуться на врага. Странный парень удивленно поднял трагически изогнутые брови и развел в стороны пустыми руками – не надо, мол, я не опасен… пока.

– Так-так, что тут у нас? – спросил он, обводя взглядам ощетинившихся Стражей. – Кунари, одержимый демоном… не слишком интересно. Раскаявшаяся шпионка… Убийца, набитый принципами как подушка – перьями… Дражайший братец – ты все-таки выбрался из гномьей шкуры и вечного запоя? Зря… О, конечно, самое интересное: его магическое величество, неспособное даже ауру скорости поддерживать без этой чудной звезды и ты… – парень как-то незаметно добрался до Тони и остановился совсем рядом, почти касаясь грудью магической заплатки в сердце.

– Ты кто такой? – рыкнул Тони, понимая, что ответ ему и без того известен и малосимпатичен.  
– Архидемон же! – улыбнулся парень. Улыбка у него была до безумия обаятельная… именно что до безумия. – Вы даете своим богам такие странные имена!  
– Ты не бог, – возразил Тони, загоняя какую-то часть себя пинками внутрь. У этой части были ртутные глаза, темные пятна по всей коже, эта часть совершенно не хотела поддерживать беседу, все, что ей было нужно – это упасть на колени, вцепиться в полу плаща этого странного существа, и слушать, слушать его безмолвную песню…  
– Ваши книги говорят иначе. Я… – Архидемон пощелкал длинными бледными пальцами, вспоминая, – бог красоты, кажется? Или все-таки нет? Не помню. Да и неважно: ты ведь прекрасно чувствуешь, кто я такой. Не надо сопротивляться… – Архидемон медленно провел кончиками ледяных пальцев по щеке Тони, и под этим жестом кожа Стража темнела, покрываясь фиолетово-черной вязью вен.

– Оставь его, брат, – тихо попросил Тор. – Прекрати это безумие. Пойдем домой.  
– Домой? – развернулся всем телом к говорящему Архидемон. – Я не хочу домой! Я ненавижу это место с его запретами, лицемерием и шепотками за спиной! Ты скучаешь по дому, а потому тебе кажется, что я тоже должен – НЕТ. Я останусь здесь… тут так весело играть в солдатики… – вспышка гнева прошла так же быстро, как началась, сменившись просветленной задумчивостью.  
– Ты заигрался, – напряженно сказал Стив, перехватывая поудобнее щит.  
– Да что ты говоришь? – притворно удивился Архидемон, выводя какие-то узоры на коже замершего Тони. – А не ты ли решил сесть с другой стороны стола и выставить своих солдатиков?  
– А что, надо было позволить тебе просто так захватить эту страну?  
– Нужна мне ваша страна… – отмахнулся Архидемон. – Мне даже ваш мир не нужен. Мне скучно. Один был интересный тип, и того испортили, – парень печально вздохнул, стирая всякое осмысленное выражение с лица Тони своими ненормально бледными пальцами.  
– Что? Ты о нем?  
– Конечно, – кивнул Архидемон и взял не сопротивляющегося Тони за плечи, разворачивая измененным лицом к Стиву. – Смотри, какой красивый. Даже теперь. Остальные гарлоки, мягко говоря, оскорбляют мое эстетическое чувство.  
– Так чего ж ты с ними связался? – влез в разговор эльф, которому Недремлющее Море было по колено: он собирался жить вечно.  
– Они идеально подходили мне. Они были созданы, чтобы ими править. А мне нравится править, – застенчиво признался Архидемон, картинно наматывая на палец прядь темных волос. – Смотри, как я умею. Да не на меня смотри – вниз!

Клинт честно посмотрел вниз с башни. Зрение лучника не подвело: он увидел, как гарлоки, генлоки, крикуны и огры, ожесточенно сражавшиеся у подножия башни с союзной армией, вдруг синхронно упали на колени. Разумеется, солдаты не стали думать, с чего вдруг такие странности, и поспешили прикончить как можно больше безучастных уродцев.

– Тебе что, совершенно все равно, что с ними будет? – неверяще спросил Клинт. Архидемон кивнул.  
– Их много. А не хватит – матки еще нарожают. И потом: чего ты расстраиваешься? Вы же хотели победить – вот, считайте, я дал вам фору. Надо бы, кстати, забрать, – Архидемон махнул рукой, и от его тела рванула в разные стороны полупризрачная лиловая вспышка, отбрасывая кунари, швыряя головой о каменную площадку Тора, чуть не бросая с края лучников… Стив, прикрывшись вовремя щитом со звездой, остался стоять. Архидемон поморщился, но повторно вспыхивать не стал – наоборот, окружил их троих странным, похожим на текущую воду барьером.  
– Не люблю, когда мешают беседе, – пояснил предводитель порождений тьмы насупившемуся королю.  
– Что ты сделал с Тони? – не отвлекался от важного Стив.  
– Я? – редкий случай: ничего. Серые Стражи мне его _подарили_. Недаром он так не любил этот орден…  
– Объясни, – вдруг хрипло выдохнул сам предмет разговора, и Архидемон удивленно вскинул свои выразительные брови.  
– Ты еще способен соображать? Отлично! А то я уж подумал, что ты больше совсем не интересен… Но ты упрямый. Весь в отца.  
– Откуда… ты знаешь… моего отца?  
– Мы с ним, в некотором роде, коллеги, – Архидемон как-то по-змеиному улыбнулся.  
– Я знаю всех коллег своего отца, – похоже, когда Архидемон отвлекался на что-нибудь, хотя бы на слова, Тони легче было сопротивляться песне, с жуткой громкостью звучащей в голове.  
– Ты не знал своего отца, в этом и зарыт корень нашего непонимания…  
– Хочешь сказать, Говард – не мой отец?  
– Точно, – радостно закивал Архидемон.  
– Но… я помню его с детства. И я на него похож!  
– Я тоже временами похож на человека. Но ты же не думаешь, что я – он и есть?  
– Я тебе не верю.  
– Хорошо. Скажи, ты что-нибудь когда-нибудь слышал о своей матери? О том, был ли Говард женат? И была ли у него постоянная любовница? Согласись: твоего отца почти так же трудно не обсуждать, как тебя самого, какая-то информация просочилась бы…

Тони задумался и неохотно помотал головой. Он всегда думал, что мать умерла родами или вскоре после и никогда не спрашивал, почему у отца нет ни одной безделушки, напоминающей о ней.

– Что и требовалось доказать. Ты был очень талантливо подброшен. К хорошему человеку с большими деньгами. Отец не хотел, чтобы у тебя было трудное детство, вроде того, что досталось твоему мальчику с грустными глазами…  
– Кто. Мой. Отец? – прохрипел Тони, чувствуя, как песня опять забирает разум.  
– Это сложный, почти философский, вопрос… Понимаешь, странные люди этого мира иногда нас путают. Ну, как же: у нас обоих есть рога и мы командуем порождениями тьмы! А еще у нас имена похожие. Что вообще за склонность называть то, что пугает, словом с приставкой «архи»? Архидемон, Архитектор… кто будет следующим врагом номер один – Архивариус? Архистратиг? – вдруг разошелся парень, расхаживая перед собеседником.  
– Архитектор? Ты хочешь сказать, что мой отец – Архитектор? – вытаращил затянутые пеленой глаза Тони.  
– Кто это – Архитектор? – спросил Стив, незаметно подбираясь ближе к Стражу. Архидемон, похоже, не замечал его маневра, или делал вид, что не замечает.  
– Архитектор – это такое порождение тьмы. Он был обычным гарлоком, но что-то пошло не так, и он не мог слышать песни… вот этого. И он стал развиваться, стремительно умнеть, потом научился говорить, потом – колдовать, а потом изобрел способ бороться с песней… и сделал некоторых порождений тьмы подобными себе.  
– То есть, кроме тупых гарлоков где-то бродят и умные?  
– Точно. Правда, забавно? – разулыбался, показывая белые зубы, Архидемон. – Дивная, кстати, скороговорка для юных Стражей: «порождения тьмы эволюционировали-эволюционировали – да и выэволюционировали».

Парень вдруг посерьезнел, материализовал из ниоткуда рогатый шлем прямо у себя на голове, и продолжил:

\- Ты как-то обмолвился, что у тебя с Говардом «разные взгляды на одинаковые вещи». Я воспользуюсь твоими словами: у нас с Архитектором все ровно так же. Он – сторонник компромиссов… хочет, чтобы порождения тьмы и люди забыли о различиях и счастливо жили бок о бок, – Архидемон фыркнул. Тони покачал головой.  
– Это невозможно.  
– Ну, почему же… Ты ведь жил?  
– Я человек.  
– Мне больно разбивать твои светлые иллюзии, но ты – чистокровный гарлок. Лучший проект своего отца… – Архидемон мечтательно улыбнулся и вновь провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Тони, от края челюсти и до темной брови. – Просто тебя сразу хорошо замаскировали. Я знаю, как это бывает: дети ведь так охотно соответствуют желаниям и представлениям окружающих о них… – предводитель порождений тьмы грустно покачал головой, что-то вспоминая.  
– Но почему тогда я никогда не превращался вот в такое раньше?  
– О, отличный вопрос. Видишь ли, чтобы замаскировать тебя под человека, Архитектору пришлось пойти на хитрость. Ты ведь в курсе: Стражи пьют кровь этих симпатяг, чтобы уподобиться им и научиться чувствовать их? Так вот, можно все сделать наоборот. Ты с самого начала был опоен человеческой кровью. Но на всю жизнь одного коктейля хватить не могло и не хватило. И вот когда… – Архидемон абсолютно безумно рассмеялся, запрокидывая увенчанную рогатым шлемом голову. – Простите, но мне и правда смешно. Когда с тобой стало происходить что-то странное, и Говард обнаружил в твоей крови скверну, все, и ты сам, решили, что ты умираешь. А ты, на самом-то деле, выздоравливал, – Архидемон снова хихикнул, но вторично заливаться хохотом не стал. – С точки зрения порождения тьмы, конечно.  
– И отец убедил меня примкнуть к Серым Стражам зря?  
– Точно. Понимаешь, ты был так интересен… – изогнутые рога качнулись. – Маленький гарлок, прекрасно чувствующий себя среди людей – да еще и неспособный слышать песню! Я был в восторге. Я даже сказал себе, что соглашусь с правотой Архитектора, если его эксперимент удастся.  
– Ты поэтому так часто снился мне?  
– Да. Я не хотел оставлять тебя без присмотра. Ты был такой… как головоломка. А потом вмешались эти люди и все испортили! – завопил, внезапно разъярившись, Архидемон, и его красивое лицо исказилось жутчайшим образом. – Идиоты! Они напоили тебя этим мерзким зельем – и _отдали_ тебя мне! Ненавижу!

Архидемон, видимо, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, всосался в иллюзорного дракона, дисциплинированно кружившего над полыхающим городом, и принялся плеваться вспышками своего лилового магического пламени. Стив сумел, наконец, добраться до Тони. Тот, так и замерев между человеческим обликом и обликом «гарлока под приворотным заклинанием», пытался совладать с собственным непослушным телом. Тело побеждало, отказываясь не то что убегать в укрытие – переставлять ноги.

– Он совсем свихнулся? Что он несет? – подхватывая Тони под локоть, крикнул Стив, пытаясь перекрыть рев порождений тьмы внизу и дракона над головой.  
– Правду, похоже. Ему нет резона врать, да и я… слишком многого не замечал. А стоило бы.

Пообщаться Стражам не дали. Дракон снова приземлился на площадку, уже куда менее изящно, выплюнул из своей иллюзорной плоти изящную фигуру Архидемона и снова сорвался в полет.

– Оу. Обнимашки. Как мило. Ладно, сидите рядом, раз уж вам так хочется умереть вместе. На чем я остановился?  
– На том, что меня посвятили в Стражи, и ты сильно это не одобрил.  
– Мягко говоря. Сорок с лишним лет наблюдений бронто в задницу! Ты стал подконтролен. Как и все Стражи – только им требуется около тридцати лет, чтобы измениться и расслышать мою песню, а тебе не нужно было меняться. Ты остался таким же – но беспомощным и совсем, совсем, удручающе мне не нужным… – Архидемон покачал головой. – Прости, теперь ты не представляешь даже научного интереса. Маг с грустными глазами, не хочешь в лучших традициях орлесианских любовных романов избавить возлюбленного от страданий? А то ведь я велю ему спрыгнуть с башни…

Прежде, чем Стив сумел сочинить достойную отповедь, Тони вдруг сказал:  
– Но ведь я перестал быть интересен тебе сразу после Посвящения. Почему ты сразу не избавился от меня? Почему позволил дойти до Денерима, собрать армию… Зачем все это?  
– А. Да. Была у меня одна идея – но она теперь не кажется стоящей осуществления, так что прости за ложную надежду.  
– И все-таки? – не отставал Тони, чувствуя, как тело поддается, начинает слушаться, пока Архидемон обдумывает целесообразность выдачи давних планов.  
– Хорошо. Я уважаю любопытство. Ты когда-нибудь слышал поговорку «Дом там, где сердце?».

Тони кивнул.

– Вот и я слышал. И даже нашел в ней рациональнее зерно. Проблема в том, что домой мне совсем не хочется. Сейчас. Тогда, в Остагаре, накатила минутная слабость. Я смотрел, как вы суетитесь, расставляете войска, как этот странный Логейн решается на предательство ради того, что он считал спасением для своей страны – и мне стало так… грустно. Захотелось, знаешь, все бросить и вернуться. Попросить прощения у отца, помириться с братом, пожить нормальной жизнью, не олицетворяя несбыточную мечту бесчисленного полчища уродов… И я сказал себе: «Если кто-то сумеет дожить до конца этой истории и победит тебя в честном бою – ты проверишь, правда ли дом там, где сердце». К счастью, – сменив тон с мечтательно-грустного на обычный ехидно-безумный, – это быстро прошло.

– А может, все-таки нет? – спросил Тони. – Ты ведь уже победил. Мы и так не можем причинить тебе вреда, а уж тот из нас, кто исхитрится убить тебя (если такое возможно), умрет и сам… Тебе не надоела эта бесконечная игра в войну? Посмотри вниз. Смертные умирают, но не сдаются. А твои порождения тьмы… они достались тебе без борьбы. Неужели тебе все еще интересно править бездушными куклами?

Архидемон подошел к краю площадки и посмотрел вниз. Понять, кто побеждает, было довольно трудно, но люди и в самом деле не сдавались, уничтожая его войско воодушевленно и самозабвенно. Никаких чувств, кроме скуки, это не вызывало.

– Хитрый, хитрый гарлок… весь в отца,- пробормотал Архидемон, и вдруг устало прикрыл глаза рукой. – Хорошо, – постановил он, подумав. – Ты хочешь от меня избавиться. И непременно в честном бою. Не знаю, какой может быть честный бой между таким как ты и богом, но это решение я уважаю. Если ты умрешь – умрешь свободным от песни. Если я умру – проверим мою теорию.

– Брат, не надо… Никто из вас не обязан умирать, – Тор с трудом приподнялся на разъезжающихся локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Архидемона умоляюще. Тот вдруг сделал какой-то странный жест и раздвоился: один темноволосый парень продолжал задумчиво смотреть на Тони, стоя внутри магического барьера, а другой такой же упал на колени рядом с поверженным богом.

– Тише, братец… Не дергайся, тебе нельзя напрягаться, – бледные пальцы ласково зарылись в светлые волосы Тора, и Стив вдруг понял: он любит брата. Этот сумасшедший недо-дракон, утопивший в крови и скверне целую страну, любит брата как ребенок: ревнуя к родительскому вниманию, но втайне гордясь.  
– Просто… прекрати это.  
– Нет-нет-нет, так дела не делаются. Война должна заканчиваться победой или смертью. Понимаешь, у каждого из нас своя функция. Не веришь? – спроси у своего приятеля-кунари, он мастер рассказывать о функциях… Кто-то обязательно должен умереть, а кто-то – убить. Так пишется история, понимаешь?  
– Ты сошел с ума, брат.  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся своей невозможной, заставляющей любое сердце вздрагивать, улыбкой Архидемон. – Правда, весело?

Два одинаковых парня вдруг слились в одного, снова возникшего перед Тони.

– Ну что, верный рыцарь Его Величества, ты готов убить дракона?


	29. Chapter 29. The end of the part 1

_Пойми наконец: не будет трона. И нет ни одного шанса, чтобы ты одержал верх над нами. Придёт твоя армия, пострадают люди, но ты не получишь ничего. Не сможем защитить Землю — так отомстим за неё, будь уверен._  
Тони, "Мстители"

Стив так и не смог понять, что произошло. Просто иллюзорный дракон вдруг снова хлопнул крыльями, садясь на площадку, а темная фигура Архидемона впиталась в него – и заполнила изнутри, делая ящера настоящим до последней чешуйки. И раньше, чем маг успел подумать «Создатель, как ЭТО можно убить?», Тони отмер, выхватил оба кинжала и подскочил к огромной, покрытой роговыми пластинами, шее. Алхимик, который все-таки еще и разбойник, подпрыгнул, вонзил кинжалы в шею дракона, подтянулся, вытащил один из неглубокой раны, вонзил снова, чуть выше, и так, как по лесенке, принялся карабкаться вверх, пока Архидемон, чувствуя, что с ним что-то происходит, и он не может это контролировать, зря плевался ядом, огнем и магическими вспышками. Тони сумел невредимым вскарабкаться до самой челюсти, где пластины заканчивались и начиналась довольно мягкая кожа. Разбойник воткнул оба кинжала под подбородок ящера – и повис на них всем весом.

Прекрасно отточенные лезвия смогли наконец с приложением достаточной силы взрезать шейную чешую – и Тони стал быстро съезжать вниз, распахивая Архидемону горло по всей длине, пока дракон визжал и мотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть наглого гарлока с себя.

А потом, спрыгнув на камень площадки, Тони повелительно протянул руку – и Стив понял, что вкладывает в нее собственный меч. Алхимик от души ткнул в уже существующую рану, заставляя длинное лезвие попасть между ребрами, дотянуться до сердца. Архидемон, не пытаясь взлететь, конвульсивно дергал крыльями, грозя спихнуть кого-нибудь с башни. Разбойник замер, тяжело дыша и глядя на меч, по самую рукоять ушедший в тело Архидемона, сплюнул горькой слюной пополам с кровью и прохрипел:  
– Всегда готов.

Невероятно яркий луч, ударивший в небо из тела Архидемона, на мгновение ослепил всех. А потом оказалось, что Тони, не очень-то похожий на живого, мятым полотенцем свисает с зеленых лапищ Халка, что Клинт помогает подняться Наташе, у которой явно что-то не так с рукой, и что Тор, опустив в кои веки молот, медленно идет к телу дракона.

– Дом там, где сердце… – шептал бог, и из его глаз катились самые настоящие слезы. – Как же так, брат?

Луч, бивший из груди мертвого дракона, сверкал и переливался всеми цветами радуги.

 

Оставшихся без мудрого руководства порождений тьмы добивали быстро и деловито. Стив, швыряясь своими коронными ледяными хватками и орудуя мечом, только радовался, что может вдохновлять сражающихся рядом личным примером, а не какой-то идиотской речью, которую он так и не сумел запомнить.

А потом все кончилось. Стив понял это только сидя у постели, в которой тихо, почти не дыша, лежал второй Страж – на сей раз действительно серый, особенно на белоснежных простынях. Целители Круга говорили, что он жив, но верилось слабо – дышать Тони постоянно забывал.

– Ну же… открой ты глаза! – Стив устал ждать чуда и постарался выколдовать самое лучшее заклинание лечения из всех, что возможны без фокусного луча. Зримого эффекта на разбойника оно не оказало, зато изменило магнит-светлячок в сердце: он стал чуть более ярким и плоским.  
– Оу. Я тут. Меня что, до сих пор никто не целовал, чтобы привести в чувство?

Стив уронил голову на руки и засмеялся. Он с тем же успехом мог бы заплакать, но засмеяться получилось легче.

 

– Эй… У меня завтра коронация… я не могу явиться бледно-зеленым от недосыпа…  
– Еще как можешь! Ты же у нас спаситель отечества, тебе можно все!  
– Сам ты… победитель дракона и национальный герой.

 

Проснувшись посреди ночи, Тони долго не мог понять, что с ним не так, а потом тихо выскользнул из-под руки Его спящего Величества и подошел к огромному, выше человеческого роста, зеркалу.

Из зеркала на него настороженно посмотрел взъерошенный темноволосый мужчина с покрытой сетью почти черных вен кожей. В голубом свете магнита он выглядел еще более жутко и неестественно.

И сначала в голове было тихо и пусто, как в кенотафе, а потом словно бы издалека донеслась песня без слов, легкомысленная и веселая.

– Тони? – сонно позвал Стив, обнаруживший прискорбное отсутствие любовника под боком.  
– Я сейчас, – ответил алхимик, пристально вглядываясь в зеркало.

Узор вен, не выдержав взгляда, спрятался под разом посмуглевшей кожей, с глаз убралась белесая пленка, а песня в голове сделалась тихой-тихой, едва слышной. Но полностью не замолкла.

– Все в порядке? – Стив сидел в постели и над его головой, вторя обеспокоенным мыслям, метался зеленоватый светляк.  
– Конечно, – широко и предельно искренне улыбнулся Тони, шагая к кровати.

Песня на грани слышимости прервалась, сменившись ехидным хихиканьем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом исходный текст был закончен. Собственно, продолжения и не было в планах - но как-то так получилось.
> 
> Серьезное предупреждение, кстати, относится только ко второй части текста.


	30. Part 2

_Находясь рядом с ним, я боюсь заглядывать в будущее – а что если он, как своенравный хищник, уйдет на волю, едва лишь почувствует попытку его "одомашнить"?_  
Наталья Калинина, "Зеркальный кабинет"

За свои сорок с небольшим хвостиком лет Тони никогда не оказывался в подобной ситуации. Он всю сознательную жизнь провел в полной уверенности, что это он может игнорировать, кого пожелает и что вздумается: людей, авторитеты, законы… Его, богатого, знаменитого и обаятельного, игнорировать невозможно.

И вот, спешите видеть: Тони Старк, неприлично богатый и избалованный всеобщим вниманием и любовью гений, выступает в роли поставленной на каминную полку безделушки, с которой изредка смахивают пыль и которой еще реже хвастаются гостям.

– Ты зря ноешь и страдаешь, – пыталась увещевать Пеппер. – Представь себе, какой у него ненормированный рабочий день, сколько важных вопросов нужно одновременно держать в голове и как при такой жизни важно хоть временами высыпаться…  
– Он же король! – фыркал Тони, в глубине души понимая, что Пеппер права. – Разогнал бы всех к чертям. Или помощников нагрузил…  
– Не так много есть людей, которым он может доверять, – качала головой эльфийка, и старательно запудренные синяки под ее глазами перламутрово переливались в желтом свете масляных ламп. Регент, чьих обязанностей с торжественным водворением на трон задницы законного монарха ничуть не убавилось, действительно знала, о чем говорит. Рабочий день такой длины во всем Ферелдене был только у двух категорий населения: эльфов-слуг и короля.  
– И я в их число уже не вхожу, да? – уязвленный Тони старательно смотрел в окно. Оттуда открывался отличный вид на город и реку Драккон.  
– Входишь. Просто… Тони, ты прекрасно знаешь: приставлять тебя к какому-нибудь делу государственной важности не только бессмысленно, но и опасно. Для тебя. И для государства. Ты очень… специфически полезен.  
– Ну да. Конечно. Я переодел его армию в доспехи, которые вдвое прочнее и втрое легче прежних, штат алхимиков исправно готовит яды и противоядия для его высокоморального величества по моим рецептам, армия шпионов – простите! – глаз и ушей короля тренируется в моих замечательных подвалах – и при этом я бесполезен для дела просвещенной монархии как никто. Противно слушать, Пеппер.  
– Ты опять слышишь только то, что хочешь. А хочешь ты найти повод обидеться.  
– А что, у меня его нет? Пеппер, он забыл про меня. Поставил галочку в сверхзанятом государственными заботами разуме – «Тони Старк никуда не денется из своей башни» – и забыл. До худших времен.

Эльфийка тяжело вздохнула, но попыталась снова достучаться до сознания бывшего нанимателя.

– Ты ведешь себя как подросток, которого подружка уже три дня прокидывает со свиданиями. Опусти взгляд.  
– Куда? – недоуменно спросил Тони, даже не среагировав на пассаж о подружке.  
– На этот чудный синий огонек, благодаря которому кое-кто до сих пор жив и может дуться хоть до возвращения Создателя! – не выдержала все-таки эльфийка. – Каких еще доказательств тебе нужно? Он принимает послов, ругается с церковницами, выслушивает донесения шпионов, иногда ест, еще реже спит – и НЕПРЕРЫВНО помнит о тебе! – Пеппер ткнула остро отточенным ногтем в центр голубого светляка. Тони вздрогнул: ощущение было не из приятных, вроде слабого удара током.

Страж закусил губу и опустил взгляд, по-новому рассматривая заплатку на уровне сердца.

– Мне… надо подумать над этим, – признал он через некоторое время.  
– Да уж пожалуйста! – фыркнула Пеппер, отступая на шаг. – Постарайся сконцентрироваться на осознании того факта, насколько легче ему жилось бы, не отдавай он половину резерва на поддержание кое-кого в рабочем состоянии.  
– Да, да, я уже понял: я бездушная и неблагодарная скотина, хватит, пожалуйста! – Тони осознал, что еще немного – и он сорвется на крик, поэтому замолчал, посопел немного недовольно и совершенно другим тоном сказал. – Мне его не хватает.  
– А я-то гадала: что с тобой не так? – всплеснула руками и заулыбалась ехидно Пеппер. – Ну так явись под его светлые очи и сообщи об этом.  
– Не могу.  
– Почему? Стив пока еще не настолько устал от аудиенций…  
– Именно поэтому. Я никогда не просил аудиенций ни у Кайлана, ни у Мэрика. И не буду теперь. Если я нужен королю, король зовет меня. А я решаю, есть ли у меня время и желание нанести ему визит. Семейная традиция, сама понимаешь…  
– А, ты слишком независимый и гордый? – подняла рыжеватые брови на середину лба Пеппер. – Тогда страдай. А я пойду, много работы. Передать ему что-нибудь?  
– Пламенный привет, – буркнул Тони, снова вперивая взгляд в окно. Как девица, запертая в башне, право слово. Сидит и ждет прекрасного принца… Да только принц как-то незаметно стал самым настоящим королем и сменил ратные и любовные подвиги на государственные заботы. А девица все ждет и ждет. Вот уже и седина пробивается…

– Сэр, осмелюсь заметить: в последнее время ваше настроение оставляет желать лучшего, – бесшумно, как всегда, подкрался внимательный Джарвис.  
– Я знаю. Прости. Мне просто… скучно. Надо придумать себе какое-нибудь важное дело. Знаешь, спасение мира или установление бескомпромиссной диктатуры добра по всему Тедасу…  
– Я могу чем-то помочь? – невозмутимо поинтересовался дворецкий. Идеи, подобные нынешним, посещали Старка с завидной регулярностью, так что старик привык пропускать их мимо ушей.  
– Принеси чего-нибудь выпить, – со вздохом велел Тони. – И письменный прибор.  
– Будете писать мемуары? – участливо спросил Джарвис.  
– Нет, пока только озадачивать будущих биографов разнообразностью своей переписки, – криво улыбнулся Тони.  
**  
– Нам надо поговорить, – в один крайне серьезный голос заявили Его Величество король Ферелдена Стивен Тейрин и его верная остроухая тень. Обменявшись недоуменными взглядами, потенциальные собеседники синхронно открыли рты и так же синхронно их закрыли.  
– Дамы вперед, – заявил, наконец, Стив.  
– Нет уж, король всюду должен быть первым, – отказалась говорить эльфийка. Да она скорее на горло себе наступила бы (не метафорически), чем сознательно нарушила какое-то из ста тридцати тысяч писаных и неписаных правил общения с монархом. Стив потер переносицу.  
– Ладно. Пеппер, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы стать королевой этой беспокойной страны?  
– Ч-ч-что? – неожиданно начав заикаться, переспросила эльфийка, распахнув огромные испуганные глаза. Стив снова потер переносицу и развил мысль:  
– Мне, видишь ли, через тридцать лет максимум придется умереть, чтобы не превратиться в гарлока-эмиссара… и это при условии, что кто-нибудь не озаботится устранением такой занозы раньше. С наследниками, законными или не слишком, как ты знаешь, не сложилось пока – и вообще может не сложиться: у зараженных скверной очень редко появляются дети, и чем скорее прогрессирует скверна, тем меньше шансов. Скандал с моим воцарением забудется еще нескоро, если вообще забудется, так что обзаводиться бастардами как-то не хочется. Не выживут ведь… Новую династию на троне эта страна, пожалуй, видеть хочет еще меньше, чем короля-мага. Все-таки мой отец освободил Ферелден от Орлея, а потом мы с Тони и компанией триумфально изгнали порождений тьмы, такое тоже не скоро забудется… В общем, мне нужны дети. Официальные до тошноты и законные до отвращения.  
– Вы… зовете меня замуж? – с трудом выговорила Пеппер. Стив кивнул.  
– Так уж получилось, что знакомых женщин, которым не страшно доверить престол и воспитание его наследников у меня не слишком много. Я бы, наверное, выбрал Наташу – не обижайся только!.. – свел брови домиком маг, сообразив, что, наверное, таких вещей потенциальным женам не говорят.  
– Тут все понятно, она – не эльфийка, я бы сама ее выбрала, – напряженно-рассудительно откликнулась Пеппер, пытаясь понять, _действительно_ ли они ведут этот разговор. Может, она все-таки свалилась в обморок от усталости, ударилась головой о каменную ступеньку, и теперь бредит под присмотром магов-целителей?  
– Точно. Но – церковные обеты. Кто-нибудь бы точно не выдержал и убил, не меня, так ее. Король-маг и королева-церковница? Ужас, кошмар, потрясение основ! Так что…  
– Так полуэльфы же… – слабым голосом и не слишком внятно сформулировала Пеппер. Король отмахнулся.  
– Все равно будут выглядеть людьми. Ну, может, слишком красивыми – так ни одному королю это, кажется, еще не повредило…  
– Кроме того антиванского, чей брат-близнец работал в борделе, – хихикнула эльфийка, проваливаясь куда-то внутрь себя. Внутри было суматошно и неуютно, да еще и внутренний голос без конца зудел в левом виске: «Он рехнулся. Ты рехнулась. Этот мир рехнулся…».  
– Ну, это повредило, скорее, его репутации, чем здоровью. Убили-то его из политических соображений… Так что, ты согласна?

Внезапный переход от антивской истории к перспективе поточного производства наследников престола слегка выбил Пеппер из колеи. Мудрый внутренний голос в левом виске девушки спорил сам с собой: «Ты и так подставилась с этим регентством, да тебя же прямо на свадьбе и грохнут!» – «А если нет? Что может вернуть эльфам былое положение лучше, чем факт наличия в мире королевы-эльфийки?» – «Ты что, не понимаешь: выйти за него – все равно, что добровольно сесть на бочку кунарийской взрывчатки и поджечь фитиль!» – «Иногда нужно и рискнуть!» – «Но не жизнями же как минимум троих!» – «Каких троих?» – «Про ребенка, ради которого все это затевается, ты уже забыла? Хороша мамаша…» – «Вообще еще не факт, что я способна родить ему ребенка…».

И эта мысль неожиданно вернула Пеппер в реальный мир. Она собралась с мыслями и попыталась изложить их как можно суше.  
– Знаете, Ваше Величество, с этими человеческо-эльфийскими союзами никогда заранее не знаешь. Мне нужно посоветоваться с медиками. Мало ли, вдруг я… неспособна забеременеть от человека. Свадебный скандал разведем – и все зря? Мне нужно время.  
– Сколько? – очень по-деловому спросил Стив.

Пеппер выхватила неизвестно откуда свой вечный блокнотик и зашелестела страницами.  
– Тут три… и пять подождать… И для верности… Десять дней.  
– Хорошо. Я пришлю к тебе целителей, – кивнул Стив, и тут до эльфийки окончательно дошло.

– Стив… – впервые обратилась она к нему настолько неформально. – Это ведь окончательно его добьет…

Король-маг отвернулся и долго смотрел в камин.

– Я никогда не хотел править этой страной. Но так уж получилось – и в том, что оно как бы само получилось, не последнюю роль сыграл Тони. Он не мог не знать, что чем выше забираешься, тем большим приходится жертвовать.  
– Да, но… – кажется, у Пеппер впервые в жизни не нашлось убедительных аргументов, так что она просто помахала руками в воздухе. Стив вздохнул.  
– Ты же понимаешь: я крайне уважительно к тебе отношусь. Я счастлив, что у меня есть такая помощница, и буду вдвойне счастлив, если мы сможем стать друзьями, но…  
– Создатель милосердный, да скажи ты это! – второй раз за день взъярилась эльфийка. – Ты меня не любишь – и это нормально, я бы удивилась и испугалась, воспылай ты внезапно чувствами! Что за дурдом вокруг творится? Один сидит в башне и страдает от того, что гордость нейтрализует шило в его заднице и не позволяет вломиться в королевскую спальню с букетом антивских роз в зубах, другой вознамерился пожертвовать и без того сомнительным личным счастьем во имя страны, которая вряд ли оценит! Что, для Стражей ампутация половины мозга – это необходимое условие вступления в Орден? Или вам все-таки вырезают не мозг, а сердце?

Монарх, полководец и прочая, и прочая, не ожидавший такого фонтана эмоций от сдержанной и даже холодной временами помощницы, чуть опешил.

– Ему… меня не хватает? – удивленно спросил Стив, мгновенно превратившись в жутко неуверенного в себе мага-недоучку.  
– А ты как думаешь? Два идиота, прости, Создатель! – Пеппер замолкла, прикрыла глаза, борясь с одолевающей их резью, потом потерла веки, размазав косметику, и ровным голосом закончила. – Простите, Ваше Величество, но у меня на сегодня еще много работы. Разрешите удалиться?  
– Разрешу, – покатав по скулам желваки, процедил король. – Целитель будет у вас завтра с рассветом, будьте готовы.

Эльфийка присела в глубоком реверансе и, получив милостивый кивок, выскочила за дверь.

Прекрасно. За один день она наорала на бывшего босса, нынешнего короля и своего потенциального супруга, который одновременно является любовником ее бывшего босса, который... Почему ее судьба постоянно выкидывает такие коленца? Почему Создатель (или кто там на его месте сейчас) не позволил ей, нескладной рыжей девочке-подростку, умереть во время очередной эпидемии в эльфинаже?

– Госпожа регент, все в порядке? – обеспокоенно окликнул ее пробегавший мимо мальчишка-посыльный.  
– Да, спасибо…

В самом деле – ведь все прекрасно. Разве не так?  
**  
Разносторонняя переписка Тони начала приносить плоды. Посыльные с ног сбивались, денно и нощно носясь по лестнице в кабинет Стража с конвертами, свитками и пухлыми свертками, украшенными сургучными печатями самых причудливых очертаний и цветов. Джарвис тихо радовался, видя, что Тони больше не чахнет у окна, а занимается каким-то не очень понятным старику, но явно важным делом. Возможно, все так тихо и наладилось бы в Форте Драккон, если бы не Пеппер. Почти неделю не показывавшаяся эльфийка вдруг появилась в совершенно неурочное время, заперлась с хозяином башни в кабинете и до утра не выходила. Из-за тяжелой двери в эту ночь периодически доносились возгласы, топот и глухие удары, но утром оба затворника оказались целы и невредимы.

– Тони, я…  
– Ты все решила правильно, – по-утреннему еще немного похожий на гарлока Тони взял эльфийку за плечи и целомудренно поцеловал ее в лоб. – И я тоже.

 

Стив терпеливо дожидался ответа от магов-целителей, внутренне холодея от ужаса. Нет, в своем решении он уже давно не сомневался, как и в своей симпатии к Пеппер, как и в ее согласии… Король, непростительно молодой для свалившейся на него ответственности, понятия не имел, что делать с женщиной в постели. То есть, технология была ему известна, но на практике пока не применялась. Придворных дам с блудливыми глазами и прелестями, буквально выпрыгивающими из декольте, вокруг хватало, но Стиву было откровенно не до них в первые месяцы правления, да и Тони тогда практически жил во дворце. Это потом вечная занятость Стража-мага вынудила их отдалиться… Стив помотал головой и велел себе сконцентрироваться на мыслях о Пеппер, а не об этом наглом, эгоистичном, обидчивом гарлоке, которого, похоже, увидеть во дворце теперь было можно только притащив туда под конвоем… о Пеппер, причем не как о верной помощнице и прекрасном специалисте в области делопроизводства, а как о будущей жене, да. И о сексе. Вдруг эльфийки устроены иначе, вдруг они как-то отличаются от человеческих женщин? Не зря ведь Пеппер говорила о возможных сложностях с совместимостью…

К моменту очередного визита регента король совсем извел себя дурацкими мыслями. Зато успел решить, что выглядеть более по-идиотски, чем выглядел в утро их знакомства (он в мятой простыне, растрепанных чувствах и синяках-засосах, она в строгом костюме и с деловым ежедневником в руках), он уже не сможет, а потому задал свой животрепещущий вопрос, едва ответив на приветствие. Пеппер улыбнулась:  
– Ничем мы, кроме очевидной хрупкости телосложения и сроков вынашивания детей, не отличаемся. А иначе зачем бы столько аристократов обзаводились эльфийками-наложницами?  
– Из любви к экзотике? – предположил Стив. – Они и ездовыми вивернами обзаводятся, если где-то в Орлее кто-то решает, что это модно…  
– Ну, спасибо за сравнение, Ваше Величество, – как-то несерьезно обиделась девушка.  
– Ой, – сообразил, что его опять понесло куда-то не туда, Стив. – Я просто опять ночь не спал, вот и…  
– Дела или бессонница? – уточнила Пеппер.  
– Сначала дела, а потом очередной дикий сон про Архидемона. Какое-то безумное небо в фиолетовых облаках, а на нем одновременно солнце, луна и звезды, и Архидемон летает кругами… Наговорил мне пакостей и улетел.  
– Каких пакостей? – нахмурилась Пеппер, наслышанная и о дивных свойствах Стражьих снов, и о неповторимом характере существа, которое за неимением лучшего термина привычно называли Архидемоном, и, главное, о роли этих двух факторов в развитии отношений этой парочки, активно испытывающей на прочность как ее терпение, так и собственное.  
– Что-то про, – Стив свел брови на переносице уж совсем вплотную, вспоминая, – легко пришедшее и легко ушедшее, главное человеческое умение и мою врожденную тупость, – Страж пожал плечами.  
– А что за умение-то? – заинтересовалась эльфийка. Мнение Архидемона об умственных способностях монарха она тактично решила не комментировать.  
– Если верить Архидемону, это умение собственными руками закопать единственный стоящий шанс в жизни… Вот. А потом мне начал сниться Тони, и это было еще ужаснее, чем разговоры с Архидемоном.  
– Почему?  
– Там, во сне, он снова писал завещание… – принялся объяснять Стив, но был перебит.  
– Снова? – пришла очередь Пеппер сводить брови к переносице, рискуя нажить не только ранние, но еще и очень глубокие морщины.  
– Да. Он тебе не сказал про прошлый раз?  
– Впервые слышу.  
– Тогда и я не скажу. Боюсь сглазить, понимаешь? Если без особых подробностей, то сначала он писал завещание и давал мне какие-то советы, а потом у него почему-то выросли крылья, и он улетел в окно, а я попытался его не пустить, и прыгнул следом… В общем, упал с кровати и отбил обе коленки и левый локоть, – совсем по-мальчишески улыбнулся Стив. Пеппер покачала головой.  
– Знаете, тот вы, который видит сны, намного мудрее того вас, который управляет государством. И я вовсе не высказывалась неуважительно о вашей манере правления! – регент подняла руки в защитном жесте, но мысли Стива явно были заняты другим Стражем куда больше, чем возможной крамолой.  
– Ты все-таки думаешь, мне стоит позвать его в гости? Официально, письмом на гербовой бумаге, переданным через посланника, одетого в бархат фамильных цветов Тейринов?  
– Поздно, – покачала головой эльфийка, понимая, что сейчас она расскажет королю новости, а дальше лучше не загадывать, потому что случиться может все, от объявления войны кунари до истерики с битьем посуды. – Вчера ночью Тони уехал из города и, похоже, вообще из страны.  
– Как? Куда? Почему?  
– Не знаю. Джарвис говорит, это какое-то официальное дело Серых Стражей. Я же теперь редко бываю в башне… Если верить Джарвису, а я не могу придумать ни одной причины, способной заставить его искажать факты, около полуночи в Форт Драккон явился легат Ордена с официальным вызовом. Тони тут же собрался и еще до рассвета отбыл… – Пеппер замолчала, с интересом и некоторым испугом наблюдая, как растерянный парень в короне превращается сначала в обиженного ребенка, потом в брошенного любовника, а потом в очень недовольного короля.

Стив дернул за какой-то шнурок, дождался появления посыльного и рявкнул:  
– Командора Стражей ко мне! Быстро!


	31. Chapter 31

_\- Но это же бардак!_  
 _– Зато ты главный._  
Саша и Аня, "День выборов"

Присланный из крепости Вейсхаупт командор Стражей всея Ферелдена был тем самым светловолосым юношей со старыми глазами, который когда-то почтил присутствием коронацию Стива. Сейчас его молодое лицо кроме выражения вечной усталости от жизни омрачало еще и недовольство.

– При всем уважении к Вашему Величеству, Серые Стражи никогда не отчитывались перед правителями о своих планах.  
– Времена меняются, – прожег командора взглядом король, и компенсаторно, видимо, покрылся инеем. За ним все чаще это водилось: демонстрировать недовольство через магический выброс. Заодно и энергия куда-то уходила, позволяя начинать крушить все вокруг не сразу, а чуть погодя. – Или я все-таки поторопился, передав эрлинг Амарантайн в вечное владение Ордена?  
– Стражи бесконечно благодарны Вашему Величеству, однако, раскрывать свои планы они не обязаны. Став Стражем, Энтони перестал быть вашим подданным, сделавшись нашим…

Командор осекся, видя, что иней превращается в ледяную корку, которая тут же трескается и разлетается, когда король рывком поднимается с трона.

– В моем королевстве подданные есть ТОЛЬКО у меня. Это понятно? И, если я хочу узнать что-то о ком-нибудь из них, от эрла Денерима до последнего гнома-грузчика, я это узнаю. Это понятно? И Серые Стражи, к которым я имел несчастье принадлежать, не развешаны по всем столбам как пособники магов крови и еретики только потому, что я запретил это лично. Это понятно?

Командор кивнул. Его неуравновешенное величество дернуло плечами, сбивая заново наросшую корку. Вокруг трона осколки льда медленно превращались в лужицы.

– И я хочу знать, куда и зачем Стражи Вейсхаупта отправили тэйрна Старка. Для начала мне нужно поговорить с легатом.  
– Это невозможно. Они уехали вместе.  
– Куда? – ласково до невозможности спросил Стив.  
– Конечная точка их путешествия мне неизвестна. Я только знаю, что они собирались по дороге проверить слова какого-то купца по имени… – командор задумался. – Левий? Нет, Леви! Леви Драйден!  
– Хреновый ты командор, – вздохнул, оттаивая, Стив. – У тебя в Ордене творится Архидемон знает что. Ты даже не в курсе, куда какой-то посторонний Страж забрал твоего – теоретически! – подчиненного!  
– Я не обсуждаю действия Стражей Вейсхаупта. Легат показал документы, подтверждающие его полномочия, и затребовал конкретного Стража. Мне незачем было вдаваться в их планы.  
– Надеюсь, командор, впредь вы будете осмотрительнее, – мягко до полного неправдоподобия посоветовал король. – Можете быть свободны.

Командор поклонился и, не отваживаясь повернуться к королю спиной, так и пятился, согнувшись, до самого выхода из зала. Страж думал, что, будь король Мэрик хоть вполовину так крут нравом, как его младший сын, Стражей бы действительно давно перевешали. А будь Стивен Тейрин по-прежнему в Ордене, никакой монархии и Церкви на территории Ферелдена бы давно не осталось… Жаль, он не знал раньше. А теперь, когда Орден официально сделал исключение и отпустил из своих серых рядов одного мага, дергаться было уже поздно.

 

– Мне нужен купец Леви Драйден, – сообщил Стив неприметному маленькому эльфу с острым и – редкость для его расы – удивительно некрасивым лицом. – Живым! – поспешил добавить маг, видя, как равнодушно кивает эльф. – Пригласи его вежливо. И не пугай.

Эльф снова кивнул и растворился в воздухе. Стив приготовился ждать. Ему постоянно приходилось ждать – ответа целителей, прихода купца, а до того – визита Тони… которого так и не случилось.

– Он же не думает, что я буду гоняться за ним по всему материку? – буркнул маг, прекрасно понимая: не думает. Это упрямо считающее себя человеком порождение тьмы ЗНАЕТ, что будет.

 

Леви оказался полноватым рыжим типом с настолько честным лицом, что сразу ясно было: пройдоха, каких мало. Перед королем он склонился с порога, и несколько минут Стив потратил на то, чтобы заставить купца разогнуться и посмотреть ему в глаза. Когда это, наконец, удалось, разговор потек быстрее. Стив выяснил, что никаких общих дел со Стражами у Леви не было – но могли появиться, так как Драйден раскопал очередной глубоко зарытый фрагмент семейной истории и жаждал поделиться им с Орденом. Выслушав историю, полную леденящих душу подробностей печальной жизни командора Стражей Софии Драйден (не то бабки, не то прабабки купца), Стив понял: мимо такого Тони точно пройти не мог. С его-то любовью к замкам, башням и авантюрам?

– То есть, вы _во сне_ увидели путь к вашему бывшему фамильному замку, который по совместительству был еще и форпостом Стражей?  
– Что-то вроде того, – охотно закивал купец.  
– И обратились к Ордену с просьбой проверить, правда ли открылась вам во сне? – с непонятной интонацией продолжил Стив, и купец снова кивнул, прикидывая, чего ожидать от его непредсказуемого величества.  
– А почему тогда сами со Стражами не поехали?  
– О. Ну, мне лавку бросать негоже. У меня ж ни помощника, ни свободных денег, чтобы его нанять, все в обороте… Да и страшно, честно признаюсь. Нехорошее там место, как мне показалось. Стражи-то привычные, а я не герой, нет… – замотал головой Леви, и длинные косички на его висках смешно завертелись вокруг.  
– Понятно… – покивал король. – Вот что, Леви. Почему бы вам на время не закрыть лавку и не присоединиться ко мне в путешествии? Неустойку я выплачу. А хотите – найдем вам помощника?  
– Эмм… позволено ли мне будет уточнить, куда Ваше Величество намерено направиться? – осторожно уточнил купец.  
– В ваше фамильное гнездо, господин Драйден. Орден мне тоже не чужой. А три Стража всяко лучше, чем два, разве не так?  
– Но как же это… – беспомощно огляделся Леви, понимая, что королевские прихоти почти всегда имеют статус законов, и ехать придется. – У вас же тут не лавка – королевство, на минуточку! А вы по горам, да еще и в компании купца…  
– О, не беспокойтесь. У меня есть помощники. К тому же, королевство – не лавка, за ночь не обворуют.  
– Я только теплые вещи соберу, хорошо? – обреченно спросил Леви.

– Вы снова уезжаете? – грустно спросила Пеппер.  
– Да. Что-то я засиделся. Скоро трансформируюсь, буду приложением к трону… Справишься пару дней без меня?  
– Справлюсь, конечно. В этот раз ведь ни Мора, ни гражданской войны не предвидится?  
– Честное королевское, – почти на шестьдесят процентов серьезно пообещал Стив и чмокнул регента в лоб. Эльфийка закусила губу, шмыгнула носом – и все-таки разревелась.  
– Пеппер? Что такое? В культуре эльфинажей этот жест значит что-то крайне оскорбительное? – всполошился Стив, но девушка, не прекращая рыдать, помотала головой.  
\- Он просто… уехал… вот так же… и в лоб чмокнул… это все из-за меня! – крайне логично заявила эльфийка. Стив вздохнул и примерился, раздумывая, насколько крепко можно обнимать эльфиек. Ему они все казались какими-то чересчур хрупкими. Высчитав, наконец, какую силу необходимо приложить, чтобы объятия показались крепкими, но не удушающими, король осторожно прижал девушку к себе.  
– Я ему рассказала… что ты предложил… вот если бы он не узнал… – продолжила истекать слезами Пеппер.  
– Успокойся. Если мы все-таки поженимся, то, поверь, узнают все. К тому же, не думаю, что он имеет что-то против политических браков.  
– Правда?  
– Пеппер, выключи девушку и включи политика. Если бы от союза мага и гарлока, оба из которых мужчины, могли появляться дети, у Тони еще был бы повод оскорбиться до глубины души и ускакать в закат, пылая гневом. Но я даже не представляю себе, что должно произойти, чтобы такой кошмар стал явью, – король невольно передернулся. Случись что, рожать пришлось бы ему, а он, хоть и не был никогда против нового опыта, настолько специфическим обзаводиться все-таки не жаждал. – К тому же, он искренне желает тебе счастья. Кто из девочек не мечтал быть королевой? Как в сказке?  
– Я, – шмыгнула носом, чуть успокоившись, Пеппер. – Я мечтала быть неуловимой эльфийской разбойницей, как Татас, ограбить всех королей и раздать их деньги бедным эльфам.  
– Ну… тоже вариант. Мне стоит начать бояться за казну? – предельно серьезно спросил Стив, и добился-таки своего: эльфийка фыркнула, а потом захихикала.  
– Ну тебя… Езжай, а то будет поздно, и придется вам с этим купцом скакать ночью.  
– Как скажешь. Кстати, я до сих пор жду ответа целителей.  
– Они и мне пока ничего не сказали, – виновато протянула Пеппер, а потом вдруг спохватилась. – Создатель, а ничего, что я так… ну… неформально?  
– Я ждал, что ты перестанешь мне выкать чуть ли не с момента коронации. И вот сбылось! – Стив воздел руки к потолку. – Кого благодарить? Еще раз выкнешь – посажу в…  
– Тюрьму? – невинно хлопнула ресницами регент, прекрасно зная, что тюрьма закрыта на реконструкцию (о том, куда делись заключенные, простым людям лучше было не знать).  
– Сокровищницу! И заставлю проводить инвентаризацию, – пригрозил Стив, с трудом подавляя недостойное грозного монарха хихиканье.  
– Мне нравится эта идея… Ваше Величество, – лукаво улыбнулась Пеппер.  
– Все, можешь считать себя помещенной под арест среди гор золота. А я поехал. Если повезет, добуду еще пару гор…  
– И одного вредного типа? – невинно уточнила эльфийка, но король решил не вдаваться в подробности, поспешив удалиться.

Так что последнее слово осталось за регентом.


	32. Chapter 32

_Бросаться с головой в непонятную авантюру – это глупость высшей степени. Но все же такая соблазнительная глупость!_  
Олег Рой, "Скользящий странник"

Тони отхлебнул из фляжки и передал ее легату Ордена. Тот не стал крутить носом и охотно приложился, тут же закашлявшись.

– Небритые ноги Андрасте! Предупреждать надо… – с хрипами, сипами и заметным акцентом высказался посланец Стражей. Тони фыркнул.  
– А то ты не знал, что я с собой водички не вожу.  
– Мало ли, – справившись с кашлем, уже нормальным голосом протянул легат, возвращая фляжку хозяину. – Может, счастливая семейная жизнь сделала тебя не буйным эпатажным алкоголиком, а тишайшим отцом семейства… – легат подавился окончанием фразы, поймав затылком увесистую плюху. Не успел он возмущенно вскрикнуть, как Тони сгреб спутника в охапку и принялся радостно душить.  
– Архидемон всех побери, эльф, я и не думал, что так соскучился по твоей ехидной роже и злым шуточкам!  
– Задушишь… – жалобно простонал Клинт, пытаясь вывернуться из нечеловеческой хватки Стража. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть… Жаль, что тебя одного.  
– Слушай, а откуда у тебя вообще документы легата, эта броня дурацкая и все прочее? Ты ведь в Ордене не состоял и не собирался, насколько я помню… - немедленно перевел тему Тони.  
– Эй, ты просил помощи – вот тебе помощь! Не лезь в мои профессиональные секреты, и я не стану плевать тебе в зелья! – возмутился самый странный, самый веселый и самый жестокий, если работа того требовала, мастер Антиванских Воронов.  
– Настоящий легат хоть жив? – со вздохом уточнил Тони.  
– Какой настоящий? – хлопнул честными глазами Клинт. – Я – единственный.  
– Значит, прикопал где-то… вот так и проси у старых друзей помощи…  
– Успокойся, чистые руки у вдохновителей – чистая совесть у исполнителей. Он уже неделю пьянствует в одном антиванском заведении… и продолжит предаваться этому любезному твоему сердцу пороку столько, сколько будет нужно.  
– Ладно, верю. Поехали дальше?  
– Поехали, – разом сник эльф. – Не пойми меня превратно, Страж, мне нравится эта страна, а с тех пор, как ей стал управлять твой мальчик, так я и вовсе без ума от Ферелдена… только что ж тут так холодно?  
– Нуу… зато понятно, почему тут столько пьют.  
– И то правда, – эльф хмыкнул и взлетел на коня.  
**  
– Что это еще за неведомая магическая хрень? – дал Тони точное определение полупрозрачной голубой стенке, отделяющей внутренний двор с трудом найденного замка от окружающих заснеженных гор.  
– Не знаю, – Клинт попытался ткнуть в стенку пальцем, и по ее гладкой поверхности пошли круги, совсем как по воде… вот только вода обычно не имеет привычки становиться дыбом и замирать в таком положении.  
– Я знал, что гладко ничего не выйдет. Надо было тащить с собой этого купца! – Тони в сердцах пнул магическую преграду, и она завибрировала, пошла разводами, но не поддалась.  
– Ну, он очень упирался. И, скорее всего, отбил бы себе о седло всю задницу уже через пару часов. И ныл бы всю дорогу.  
– Да, конечно… Но сейчас-то нам что делать? – Тони снова пнул стену.  
– Спросить мудрого совета у человека, получившего магическое образование? – отозвалось капризное мироздание откуда-то из темноты.  
– Ты его так и не получил, – напряженным голосом произнес Тони, понимая, что, кажется, окончательно сошел с ума.  
– Выражаясь языком студентов не-магической части сообщества, мне осталось только защитить диплом. Я даже тему выбрал. «Специфика наложения приворотных чар на субъектов с альтернативной логикой».  
– «Как заставить идиота признаться в любви»? Актуальность данной дипломной работы была бы предельно высока, – хмыкнул эльф.  
– Ты что… тоже его слышишь? – вытаращил безумные глаза Тони. Клинт снова хмыкнул.  
– Я его еще и вижу. Вон он стоит, у тебя за спиной.

Тони развернулся так резко, что чуть не закрутился на месте. За его спиной действительно обнаружился Стив, почти не изменившийся с момента их прошлой встречи, разве что скулы обозначились еще резче, да глаза стали холоднее.

– Ваше Величество. Без охраны. Не при параде.

Стив действительно был одет в прекрасно починенный, но все же изрядно потертый сине-красный кожаный доспех, и звезда на груди сияла ярко, как никогда.

– Тэйрн Старк. Не похожий ночью на порождение тьмы. Вот уж чудо Создателя!  
– До ночи еще три часа… Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Прогуливаюсь. В компании одного достойного гражданина по имени Леви. Звучит знакомо?  
– Стив… командор цел – или до сих пор ползает по твоему мозаичному полу, собирая выбитые зубы сломанными руками? – растроганно спросил Тони.  
– Цел. А вот тебе угрожает кое-что посерьезнее переломов…

Тони задумчиво посмотрел, как ледяные узоры сплетаются поверх кожи доспеха, и фыркнул:  
– Успокойся уже, сосулька. Тут и без тебя холодно.  
– Без меня – холодно, а со мной – вряд ли, – охотно успокоился Стив.

– Пойдемте, Леви, нам надо заняться лагерем…  
– Но не разумнее ли устроить лагерь уже во дворе крепости? Там мы хотя бы будем защищены стенами!  
– А вдруг там бродят неупокоенные тела Стражей и солдат, о которых вы нам рассказывали? Я не слишком хорош в ночном бою, – покривил душой эльф. Он был хорош в любом бою, но Леви, кажется, поверил.  
– Действительно, надо дождаться рассвета, чтобы свет Создателя ослабил этих мерзких покойников!

Клинт дернул острыми ушами. Судя по едва слышным звукам, доносившимся откуда-то из-за низеньких, но пушистых, елок, Стражи нашли способ согреться, и активно к нему прибегали.  
**  
И они действительно его нашли. Поваляв друг друга по снегу и запихав приличное его количество за шивороты друг другу, Стражи немного успокоились и пришли в состояние, требующее разговоров, и не просто разговоров, а эмоциональных.

– Ты променял меня на этот жуткий резной трон! – похоже, Старка допекло сильнее, раз он начал разговор, да еще и на повышенных тонах.  
– Ты сам меня на него усадил, так что нечего жаловаться! – парировал маг.  
– Я и не жалуюсь, я занимаюсь важными делами! А вот ты таскаешься за мной по всему Ферелдену с виноватым лицом!  
– С виноватым лицом? Ты себя-то в зеркале видел? Такого огромного «прости, пожалуйста!» я давно не встречал! – тут Стив почти не преувеличивал. Лицо Тони выражало искреннюю радость встречи, смешанную с виной, все время, когда Страж забывал, что должен контролировать себя.  
– Да ты, никак, перебрал с бренди для согревания! – фыркнул Тони.  
– Что?  
– Иначе с чего бы тебе галлюцинировать? – развил он свою мысль.  
– Тони, – неожиданно спокойно, тихо и, главное, на октаву ниже обычного, позвал маг.  
– Стив? – чуть удивленно отозвался алхимик.  
– Если ты не хочешь увидеть официальный приказ на гербовой бумаге, заткнись и иди ко мне.  
**  
Утро не сделало магический барьер, преграждавший вход в замковый двор, более проницаемым. Стив, впрочем, на это и не надеялся. Маг походил вдоль похожей на застывшую волну стены, потыкал в нее пальцем, выругался на тему сложных многоступенчатых заклятий, и вдруг позвал:  
– Господин Драйден!  
– Ваше Величество? – испуганно отозвался купец. Ему явно не было уютно в компании не совсем по-человечески выглядящего тэйрна и странного эльфа в броне Стражей.  
– Не могли бы вы подойти ко мне?  
– С радостью, Ваше Величество, – Леви опасливо приблизился. Магический барьер заволновался.  
– Ах, вот оно, в чем дело… – протянул Стив, и вдруг неожиданно сильно толкнул Леви в плечо. Несчастный купец пролетел по воздуху два своих роста и плюхнулся в снег уже по ту сторону синей пелены.  
– Позовите нас.  
– Что? – переспросил, барахтаясь в снегу, Драйден.  
– Позовите нас. Пригласите войти, – медленно и терпеливо разъяснил Стив.  
– Прошу вас, входите… – сказал Леви. – В смысле, Ваше Величество, господин Страж, тэйрн Старк – входите.

Синяя пелена померкла и стала на ощупь не плотнее мыльного пузыря.

Тони и Клинт подошли к ней и уже совсем было приготовились пройти насквозь, как вдруг маг оттолкнул их.  
– Разрыв в Завесе! Могут полезть демоны, – сообщил он, концентрируя в каждой руке по тяжеленной ледышке.

Но полезли не демоны, а призраки. Насладившись воссозданными ими картинами осады крепости чьими-то войсками, все присутствовавшие живые долго собирались с мыслями.

– Я не слишком сведущ в магии, но мне кажется, что ничего хорошего нас внутри не ждет, – высказался Клинт, и Тони поддержал его кивком.  
– А кто говорил про хорошее? Зато скучно не будет. Идемте, – махнул рукой Стив, и остальные трое, включая трясущегося как осиновый лист Леви, послушно пошли.

– Ты не говорил, что он так вырос.  
– Я и сам не знал.  
– Он заставляет подчиняться одним повелительным разворотом плеч! – восхищенно выдохнул Клинт.  
– Полезешь куда-то ниже плеч – получишь в зубы, – мрачно предостерег Тони.

А потом на них набросились полчища скелетов, половина из которых еще и колдовать умела.  
**  
– Молодой Страж-маг? – недоверчиво переспросил странный изможденный тип с такими огромными ушами, что, окажись Стражи в лодке, ими можно было бы грести или хотя бы ловить ветер. Тип обнаружился в самой дальней и высокой башне крепости, зачарованной от подвалов до заржавевшего флюгера. К счастью, чары были сплошь защитными и спасали в основном от демонов, так что незваным гостям ничем всерьез помешать не могли.  
– Еще и король к тому же, – охотно закивал эльф, улыбаясь во все острые зубы. – Правда ведь, это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть выдумкой?  
– Пожалуй… – согласился старик в потертой мантии архимага. – Меня зовут Авернус.  
– А. Вы – чокнутый архимаг, пытавшийся усовершенствовать зелье Стражей и призывавший демонов почем зря? – неуместно радостно уточнил Стив. Тони и Авернус синхронно скривились, причем Тони – из-за того, что перестал обладать монополией на грязные секреты Ордена, когда свежеиспеченный король принялся потрошить его библиотеку, а Авернус…  
– И вот так я вошел в историю?  
– Еще не вошли. Вы ведь живы… пока, – Стив уставился на дважды коллегу недобро. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что нормальные люди столько не живут. Вам ведь по меньшей мере сотня лет!  
– Очередное проклятие, позволяющее жить вечно? Создатель, что, никто из магов не знает способа консервироваться, будучи молодыми и красивыми? Что Затриан, что этот… – расстроено протянул Клинт. Видимо, мечта быть вечно молодым не оставила неугомонного убийцу. Авернус вздохнул.  
– Магия крови не позволяет жить вечно. Но замедлить процесс умирания она может.  
– Вы имели в виду «старения»? – уточнил Клинт, и Авернус улыбнулся, что отнюдь не пошло его облику на пользу.  
– Молодой эльф, посмотрите на меня. Мне уже некуда дальше стареть.  
– Ну, я тоже не мальчик, – фыркнул Клинт. – Но предпочел бы прекратить умирать прямо сейчас.

Архимаг взглянул на эльфа очень внимательно, будто примеряя на него одну из шипастых клеток, в изобилии развешанных над полом его лаборатории. Или дыбу. Или какие-то загадочные ремни, щупальцами обвивавшие странную деревянную конструкцию…

– Вряд ли. Подопытные до сих пор не выживали, а вы еще и эльф…  
– Вот всегда эта дискриминация! Я уже не могу умереть во имя науки и собственной детской мечты только потому, что я эльф! – возмутился убийца – и получил увесистый и обидный щелбан по и без того недавно отбитому затылку.  
– Ты всегда можешь умереть за доброе дело. Я тебе даже орден посмертно организую. А теперь замолчи и дай разобраться, что происходит в этой Создателем проклятой крепости, – очень проникновенно попросил Стив.  
– Как будет угодно вашему неуравновешенному величеству, – буркнул эльф, потирая пострадавшую голову.  
– Это ты еще его нынешний вариант ярости не видел, – хихикнул Тони. – Эй, почтенный Леви, не тряситесь там, в углу, идемте к нам! Пока больше никаких неприятных сюрпризов не ожидается!  
– Почем вам знать, тэйрн, они ведь на то и сюрпризы… – рассудительно-пессимистично отозвался Леви, но ближе подошел и стал с опаской прислушиваться ко вполголоса беседующим магам. Однако они оба, похоже, обладали ценным умением шпионов приглушать голос, поэтому ничего разборчивее невнятного шепота до настороженных ушей Драйдена не долетало. Оно и к лучшему.


	33. Chapter 33

_А мне кажется, я тебе говорил, что не надо заигрывать с бесами._  
"Тело будет предано земле, а старший мичман будет петь"

– Вам никто не говорил, архимаг, что не стоит заигрывать с демонами? – светским тоном начал нависший над стариком Стив. Авернус покачал головой.  
– Обычно такое говорят храмовники, а я никогда не прислушивался к их религиозным бредням.  
– А стоило бы, – скривил рот Стив. – Я чувствую, что в этой крепости обитает могущественный демон.  
– Ни один маг не может такого почувствовать, будь он хоть тысячу раз Стражем и королем в придачу.  
– Ну, хорошо… мы встретили огромное количество мелких призванных демонов, а эта башня укутана защитами как младенчик пеленками у слишком заботливой мамаши. Маг, у которого хватает сил постоянно поддерживать столько щитов, разобрался бы с мелкой пакостью в два счета, и не стал от нее прятаться. Значит, вы прячетесь от кого-то посильнее. Я сложил два и два. Но чтобы не вдаваться в подробности, сказал «почувствовал».  
– Это… впечатляет. Да, тут и в самом деле обитает демон, – разглядывая сильверитовую звезду посреди груди собеседника, рассеянно подтвердил старый малефикар.  
– Ваших рук дело?  
– Моих. Это долгая история.  
– Не настолько. Мы увидели часть – видимо, эмоциональный и, главное, магический выброс был настолько силен, что Завеса до сих пор не может успокоиться и показывает призрачные отражения давних событий. Вашу крепость осадили, обвинив Софию в измене, вы отказались сдаваться и, чтобы гарантированно разобраться с захватчиками, вызвали целую толпу демонов… один из них до сих пор тут?  
– Да. И он… он – София. – скорбно развел руками Авернус.  
– Уже нет. Ладно, демона-то мы убьем, а с вами что делать?

Старик вздохнул.

– Что хотите. Я прожил долгую и, как минимум, интересную жизнь. Правда, последние годы в башне были утомительны – вся эта невозможность выйти, необходимость защищаться, отсутствие подопытных и вынужденный возврат к чисто теоретическим выкладкам… Я могу помочь вам разобраться с демоном – а там решайте. Вы же король, вольны казнить и миловать.

– Точно. Ладно, идемте, а то как бы Леви прямо тут в обморок не рухнул.  
**  
Демон-София оказался по-своему мил. Тони, правда, заподозрил, что жизнерадостное пятнисто-фиолетовое лицо над превосходно сохранившимся доспехом командора стражей не одному Леви будет являться в кошмарных снах.

Разговаривать с демоном стал Леви. В принципе, он предпочел бы отправить задержавшуюся по эту сторону Завесы сущность обратно в ее родное пространство, дать покой тому, что осталось от бабушки, и закончить с этим, но демон, принципиально говоривший о себе «Вот эта», принялся искушать купца, предлагая тому узнать скрытые доселе фамильные тайны в обмен на сохранение жизни своему смертному сосуду. Леви начал колебаться, но от него уже ничего не зависело.

– Глупый маг! – взревел демон, когда у его ног на полу сияющим цветком распустилась парализующая руна. – Вот эта уничтожит тебя!  
– Вот этот не согласен, – сообщил Стив, забрасывая Софию и головастикообразных демонов гнева целыми горстями ледяных сгустков. Авернус свое слово сдержал, вытворяя какие-то явно не одобряемые Церковью чудеса и здорово мешая демонам. Клинт, предусмотрительно отойдя подальше, спокойно расстреливал выходцев из Тени. Тони разбрасывал вокруг какие-то новые неприятные сюрпризы: липкие бомбы, жалящие ловушки и прочие прелести, способные отравить жизнь не только людям, но и демонам, как выяснилось. «Вот эта» ничего не могла противопоставить командной работе, а потому довольно скоро помещение очистилось как от демонов, так и от врагов материального плана – скелетов и самой Софии.

– Это… существо… кого-то здорово мне напомнило своим стилем речи, – протянул Клинт, осторожно тыкая носком сапога в наплечник уцелевшего доспеха бывшего командора Драйден.  
– «Халк ломать»? – уточнил Тони. – Брось. Наш демон был куда интеллектуальнее и приятнее на вид. – Я хочу забрать то, что осталось от этого доспеха. Есть идея… Возможно, длительное присутствие демона…  
– Интересно, все вселившиеся демоны испытывают некоторые трудности с усвоением личных конструкций языка, или… – Клинт стал помогать алхимику делить броню на пригодные к упаковыванию и перевозке сегменты.  
– Вы еще диссертацию писать начните, – укорил алхимика и убийцу Стив. – Ничего еще не кончилось, теперь надо заштопать Завесу. Авернус, вы мне поможете?  
– Я ведь уже пообещал, – кивнул лопоухий малефикар.

Простым смертным манипуляции двух магов никакой полезной информации не дали, но после того, как Стив и Авернус объявили, что дело сделано, все признали, что в крепости явно стало меньше потустороннего тумана и неясных теней по углам.

– Ну что, Леви, у вас есть крепость и уверенность в том, что ваша бабушка все-таки покоится с миром. А теперь мы, пожалуй, будем возвращаться в столицу? – Тони вопросительно посмотрел на Стива, а тот – напряженно на архимага.  
– Я не самый религиозный на свете человек, но эксперименты на людях, магия крови и призыв демонов… Вы безумны, не связаны нормами морали и опасны. Я не могу оставить вас в живых.  
– Да я как-то и не надеялся, – снова показал в улыбке сточенные по самые десны зубы маг, не делая никаких попыток продемонстрировать охоту сражаться за свою жизнь.  
– Стив, подожди, ты правда просто возьмешь и убьешь его? – неверяще спросил Тони. Стив вздохнул.  
– Мне будет очень неприятно, но просить Клинта помочь я, пожалуй, не стану.  
– Но он – немощный старик!  
– Уже очень давно. И в его случае внешность вполне может быть прикрытием.  
– Но он помогал тебе с демонами и Завесой!  
– Если бы не он, мне сейчас не понадобилась бы никакая помощь.  
– Но ты ведь и сам когда-то по глупости призвал демона! Ты рассказывал мне!  
– Да, но я не давал ему крови и не заключал с ним сделок. А тут сделка была, и я даже догадываюсь, в чем была ее суть. Прости, Тони, ты не понимаешь. Есть вещи, которых лучше не знать. Которые лучше никогда не открывать – и не важно, насколько они могут изменить мир. И…  
– Создатель, а я-то не верил, что власть уродует… – голос Клинта неожиданно вторгся в тихую, но напряженную перепалку Стражей. Стив нервно обернулся на звук.  
– Ты хочешь его убить просто потому, что _можешь_. Потому, что у тебя есть такое право, и тебе не терпится им воспользоваться. Я скажу тебе две вещи, твое величество. Первая: я убил достаточно и, поверь, тебе не понравится. Никакого чувства, что ты делаешь мир лучше, убивая плохих людей, на тебя не снизойдет – это все сказки. И вторая: я рад, что когда мы встретились, вашим отрядом командовал не ты.

Эльф плавно провел рукой по своему луку, заставляя оружие свернуться в какую-то компактную черную завитушку, и, прилаживая ее между лопаток, вышел под лениво истекающее мокрым снегом горное небо.  
**  
– Поверить не могу, что делаю это!  
– Успокойся, Стив. Ты же король. У любого короля должен быть свой старый и страшный придворный маг, – Тони скорчил жуткую рожу с оттенком коварства.  
– Я сам маг, – упрямо возразил Страж.  
– Ну, есть магические штуки, как выяснилось, которыми ты сам заниматься никогда не будешь. Так что, возникни необходимость, ты сможешь поручать их Авернусу. Как говорит внезапно оказавшийся совестью нашего маленького предприятия убийца, «Чистые руки у вдохновителей – чистая совесть у исполнителей», – небесталанно спародировал голос Клинта алхимик. Сам объект пародии покачал головой, но в разговор вмешиваться не стал.  
– Утешил… Тони, а что если эльф прав? Что если меня действительно уродует эта власть, и я разучиваюсь думать и чувствовать как люди? – когда маг смотрел этими своими испуганно-печальными голубыми глазищами, Тони не хотелось отвечать на его вопросы. Тони хотелось сцапать его неуверенное в себе величество за шкирку, притащить домой, завернуть в одеяло и спрятать от жестокого мира. Но тэйрн Старк поборол это странное желание.  
– Это не проблема. Знаешь, к королям понятия человеческой морали всегда плохо применимы: оценивать твои решения и поступки с точки зрения «хорошо – плохо» – все равно, что пытаться оценить уровень логичности мышления кого-то, кто играет в шахматы на тысяче досок одновременно: не тот уровень. Это не проблема, Стиви, это – соответствие требованиям профессии. Если тебя утешит: я этого старого хрена с радостью придушил бы сам.  
– Но ты так за него заступался! – хвала Создателю, глаза перестали быть испуганными, став растерянными.  
– Да. Потому что Авернус – это знания, опыт и возможности. Которые ты собирался превратить в ничто только потому, что у этого старика отвратительные уши.  
– Слава Создателю, а то я уже начал бояться, что ты прекратил относиться ко всему с позиции «поможет – не поможет»! – воздел руки к небу маг. Тони хмыкнул.  
– Я такой же меркантильный гад, как и раньше.  
– Это радует… а уши у него и правда отвратные.

Предмет разговора, а точнее, два предмета, ярко алели на фоне окружающей горной белизны. Авернус и Леви, ехавшие бок о бок, разговаривали. Вернее, говорил малефикар, а купец почтительно внимал. Не каждый день удается поговорить с кем-то, кто родился в позапрошлом веке.

Клинт, покачиваясь в седле, только вздыхал. Переходный возраст и подростковые комплексы. Поторопился он решить, что маг вырос. Что ж, наблюдение за процессом взросления тоже могло быть интересно.


	34. Chapter 34

_Я пришел к выводу, что можно заставить уважать себя, предъявив безупречную родословную или устроив кровавую бойню._  
Тэйрн Логейн, Dragon Age: Origins

– Ты что, правда притащил древнего малефикара во дворец? – у Пеппер глаза и без того были немаленькие, но от новостей и вовсе распахнулись на пол-лица. Стив кивнул.  
– Подожди. Давай уточним. Вы нашли эту самую крепость. В ее дворе перед вами сначала сплясали призраки, а потом на вас накинулись скелеты. После этого всего вы не уехали обратно и не прислали гонца за отрядом храмовников, как должны были поступить нормальные люди, а стали бродить по стенам с энтузиазмом туристов? – эльфийка скрестила руки на груди и воззрилась на короля как строгая учительница.  
– Без энтузиазма. А что до отряда храмовников – времени терять не хотелось.  
– Ну конечно. Спеши жить… и умереть. И на вас постоянно нападали демоны?  
– Насколько ходячих мертвецов и призраков можно считать демонами, – равнодушно пожал плечами Стив.  
– А потом вы увидели отдельно стоящую башню, покрытую щитами, и сразу решили, что вам туда? Стив, ладно остальные – но ты же маг! Ты не мог сказать «О, смотрите, тут тридцать три слоя щитов, наверное, нас там не ждут» – и пройти мимо?  
– Конечно, нет. А вдруг тот, кто прятался за щитами, захотел бы выгнать нас с территории, которую давно стал считать своей? Сил у него хватило бы, а застань он нас врасплох…  
– И вы вот просто так вошли в башню и познакомились с этим типом?  
– Ну, не просто. Он все-таки архимаг, а я, пусть и сильный, недоучка. Пришлось повозиться с его защитой. Но потом вошли и познакомились, да.  
– И ты притащил его сюда, – регент схватилась за голову. – Ты что, все детство мечтал обзавестись собственным бродячим цирком? Сначала этот убийца…  
– Его Тони подобрал, а не я, – отказался нести ответственность за наличие в непосредственной близости от своей настолько несимпатичной для многих особы асассина бывший Страж.  
– Ну хорошо. Сначала сам Тони – тоже тот еще экземпляр. Потом этот странный гном-чародей. Гном-чародей! Который, похоже, знает только слово «колдовство»!  
– Неправда, он еще говорит «чары», «не колдовство», «привет» и «бум».  
– Прекрасно. Одержимый демоном кунари и то говорил больше.  
– Пеппер, ты меня пилишь так, будто мы не просто женаты, а женаты уже лет сорок. И что, кстати, сказали целители?  
– Не переводи тему! – топнула эльфийка.  
– Это ты не переводи!  
– Создатель, ты невозможен! Да, у нас могут быть дети! Счастлив? – тон Пеппер ясно давал понять: скажи Стив что-то, не похожее на «конечно», и даже теоретической возможности иметь детей он быстро лишится.  
– Безмерно, – король устало прикрыл лицо руками. – Пеппер, мне тоже не нравится этот малефикар. Но лучше он вместе с его идеями и опытом будет где-то, где я смогу его контролировать, чем в заброшенной крепости на краю света.  
– Почему ты просто не убил его?  
– Потому что мне прочитали лекцию об испытании властью и недопустимости разбазаривания ценных ресурсов. Все. Хватит. Он останется здесь.  
– Как скажешь, – смирилась эльфийка. – К тебе командор Ордена.  
– Зови, – вздохнул Стив. Он еще даже не успел стянуть доспех, не говоря уже о том, чтобы принять ванну, поесть или просто перевести дух.

Командор, кстати, тоже был не в лучшей форме. Выглядел юноша как человек, который давно не спал и непрерывно с кем-то спорил.  
– Ваше Величество, пока вас не было в городе, до Денерима добрался человек, утверждающий, что он – легат Стражей, которого обокрали, похитив верительные грамоты. Я не хотел ему верить, но он, похоже, и впрямь из Вейсхаупта, потому что знает много такого, чего самозванец никогда не смог бы вызнать ни у кого из обычных Стражей…  
– …учитывая, что в этой стране их ровно двое, и один из них я, – закончил Стив, предчувствуя недоброе. Похоже, ему придется-таки сочинять для убийцы посмертный орден.  
– Именно. Легат (хотя я и сожалею, что мне приходится так именовать заросшего и небритого типа, мучимого жестоким похмельем) должен был сопроводить тэйрна Старка к месту несения им службы.  
– Что? Коего Архидемона им всем так нужен Старк?  
– Думаю, дело действительно в Архидемоне. Кажется, именно тэйрн убил его… и остался жив, что и само по себе вызывает любопытство. Он стал бы хорошим символом и прекрасным примером для остальных.  
– И где же находится место несения им, гхм, службы? – Стив очень смутно представлял себя Тони, служащего хоть кому-то, кроме себя, любимого. Командор улыбнулся, причем, похоже, сочувственно.  
– Стражи Вейсхаупта решили, что из него получится прекрасный Страж-командор Амарантайна.  
– То есть, того эрлинга, который я лично пожаловал Ордену. Прекрасно, – постоянные ироничные ухмылки судьбы изрядно надоели магу.  
– Я не стал пока привлекать излишнего внимания к факту подмены личности легата и даже не стал, не посоветовавшись с Вашим Величеством, сообщать ничего тэйрну.  
– Похоже, наш прошлый разговор не прошел даром… Командор, я могу оспорить решение Стражей?

Юноша с древними глазами задумался.

– Теоретически – да. На практике же… Все держится на взаимных уступках. Стражи уступили, отпустив вас ввиду чрезвычайных обстоятельств из ордена – и ждут, что вы уступите в ответ.  
– Он нужен мне, – упрямо выдвинул подбородок вперед Стив. – МНЕ. Не Ордену и не Амарантайну.  
– Если мне будет позволено дать совет… – командор Стражей внимательно посмотрел на короля. Стив кивнул.  
– Отпустите его. И не отпускайте.  
– Отличный совет. Имей я возможность напиться – непременно нашел бы в нем скрытый смысл, – хмыкнул Стив. Командор посмотрел на короля снисходительно, и маг снова задумался о том, сколько же этому типу лет. По всему выходило, что больше, чем старому грибу Авернусу.  
– Стив… Он намекает, что ты должен поехать с Тони, – беззвучно вышедшая из-за спинки трона Пеппер склонилась к уху монарха.  
– Я не могу! Я не могу снова бросить все на тебя!  
– Почему? Я ведь пока справляюсь, – пожала плечами рыжая эльфийка. Стив задумался, безотчетным жестом растирая виски. Очень болела голова.  
– Командор. Что такого… необычного случилось в Амарантайне, что ему нужен такой необычный командор?  
– Ваше Величество проницательны как никогда, – снова по-змеиному улыбнулся Страж. – Мне не хотелось бы утомлять вас слухами, однако поговаривают, что в окрестностях города часто появляются порождения тьмы.  
– Опять? Их же уже почти перебили.  
– Это другие порождения тьмы. Перепуганные крестьяне и купцы из разоренных караванов в один голос утверждают, что они разумны.  
– И как, интересно, это можно определить, трясясь под повозкой? – скептически прищурился Стив.  
– Они разговаривают.

Стив отнял ледяные пальцы от висков и внимательно посмотрел на командора. Тот выдержал холодный взгляд с похвальной стойкостью – не всем было дано.

– До Стражей Вейсхаупта также дошли еще некоторые слухи.  
– Например?  
– Например, поговаривают, что тэйрн Старк далеко не всегда человек. Ну да вам должно быть известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому, – какая же все-таки мерзкая улыбочка у этого парня! – В Вейсхаупте полагают, что двум гарлокам будет проще понять друг друга.  
– Если в ближайшее время у вас появится возможность послать весточку в Вейсхаупт, передайте, пожалуйста, Стражам, что это не их собачье дело, – предельно вежливо попросил Стив. – Я поговорю с ним. И, если дело и правда обстоит так, как «поговаривают», я с ним поеду.  
– Тебя так беспокоят говорящие порождения тьмы? – шепнула Пеппер.  
– Нет. Меня так беспокоит то, что где-то в районе Амарантайна маячит папаша Тони. И если то, что про него написано, правда, им лучше никогда не формировать семейный подряд.  
– Говорят, Архитектора не существует, – безмятежно разглядывая потолочные росписи, сообщил командор. – Говорят, его придумали старшие Стражи в устрашение рекрутам. Говорят, он – такая же страшная сказка, как те истории о Вашем Величестве, которыми эрлессы и тэйрны нынче пугают своих детей.  
– А еще говорят, что король Стивен Тейрин предложил дворянам Собрания Земель выбор: добровольно распустить Собрание и отдать всю полноту власти в его руки – или украсить своими благородными телами все виселицы Денерима, - в тон командору сообщила Пеппер.  
– Но ведь это слухи? – уточнил командор.  
– Разумеется. Ровно такие же, как слухи о существовании Архитектора, – мило улыбнулся Стив.  
– Дела Ордена вынуждают меня просить у Вашего Величества разрешения удалиться, – оторвавшись от созерцания потолка, сообщил Страж.  
– Удаляйтесь. И передайте легату Ордена мое искреннее соболезнование. Его доспехи и документы будут возвращены ему сегодня же.

Командор ушел, и Стив жалобно вздохнул, словно бы оплывая на троне, становясь меньше и беспомощнее.  
– Неприятный тип. Но, похоже, в этот раз он действительно пришел с тем, что считает помощью, – заключила Пеппер. – Стив! Ты в порядке?  
– В полном. Я просто представляю, что скажет Тони…


	35. Chapter 35

_Ни для кого не секрет, что счастливый брак основан на балансе интересов и высокой стрессоустойчивости._  
Стивен Кинг

– Дай мне три дня, – сказал Тони, услышав переданное через сюзерена повеление отправляться к Архидемону на рога и командовать какой-то крепостью, торчащей на полпути к Амарантайну, важному для паломников, полезному для контрабандистов и непроходимо скучному для остальных категорий населения провинциальному городишке.  
– И… все? – не поверил своим ушам Стив. Он ожидал как минимум гневной отповеди, а то и решительного отказа.  
– Не стоит тягать грифонов за хвосты. Они уступили – ты уступил, все счастливы, – Тони, судя по изменившейся одежде, успевший побывать в Форте Драккон и, судя по никуда не девшейся щетине, явно не предававшийся там отдыху, потер лоб, оставив на нем темную полосу чего-то, напоминающего копоть.  
– Но фактически уступать приходится тебе.  
– Это никого не волнует. Уступать приходится мне, управлять страной – Пеппер… это нормально. Затем и нужны вассалы.  
– Хочешь сказать, что я вами пользуюсь? – маг хотел воскликнуть гневно, но получилось жалобно. Возможно, потому, что он и сам чувствовал, что пользуется людьми, эльфами и прочими, попадающимися под руку, направо и налево.  
– Расслабься, Стив. Мы все друг другом пользуемся. Я бы, кстати, хотел воспользоваться тобой прямо сейчас… – сообразив, что ляпнул что-то уж вовсе кошмарное и оскорбительное, алхимик тихо выругался и пояснил. – У меня в башне небольшой ремонт. В лаборатории за время моего отсутствия произошел взрыв, который практически уничтожил три этажа… на одном из них были все спальни, включая мою. Можно, я пока поживу во дворце?  
– Конечно, – облегченно улыбнулся Стив. – В моих покоях свободно можно армию расквартировать.  
– Ну, я пока расквартирую там только себя и доспех.  
– Слушай, чего ты с ним так носишься? Доспех и доспех. Древний. Сильверитовый. Грифон на груди…  
– Сейчас покажу, – алхимик ненадолго скрылся за дверями, чем-то там погремел – и вернулся под светлые очи короля, держа доспех за латную перчатку. Сильверитовая конструкция, чуть помятая в местах соприкосновения с каменными кулаками и чуть закопченная там, где на нее попали брызги огненных смесей, вечно таскаемых Тони по карманам, плыла по воздуху, едва-едва задевая пол носками металлических сапог.

Стив уставился на трофей алхимика недоуменно. Все органы чувств сообщали ему, что никакой магией от доспеха даже не пахнет. Но сильверит сам по себе летать никогда не начинал.  
– Интересно, правда? Я еще тогда, в крепости, заметил, что София как-то слишком легко движется. Да и мечом она махала что твоя мельница... если бы, конечно, мельницы вообще были склонны махать мечами.  
– Хочешь переделать его для себя? – Стив обошел доспех, присматриваясь к нему с опаской. Почему-то ему показалось, что в металле осталась какая-то частичка недоброй сущности, и теперь она смотрит на него, безмолвно обещая «Вот эта тебя уничтожит»…  
– Это вряд ли. Но неплохо бы разобраться с тем, почему он летает, и попробовать сделать что-то похожее. Представь себе армию, одетую в такое! – Тони воодушевленно взмахнул руками, отпустив перчатку, и доспех, предоставленный сам себе, медленно закрутился в воздухе.

Стив представил.

– Впечатляет. Но будет ли у тебя время заниматься доспехом, когда мы приедем в Амарантайн? Там, похоже, творится что-то нехорошее…  
– «Мы» приедем? – вскинул бровь Тони.  
– А ты думал, что я позволю тебе снова гордо удалиться «по делам Ордена»? Нет уж. Хватит того, что ты один раз сбежал.  
– Я не сбегал! Я и правда уехал по делам Ордена!  
– Да. Только эти дела ты сначала сам организовал.  
– Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, – захлопал длинными темными ресницами алхимик. Стив вздохнул.  
– Орден не хотел тебя трогать. Главным образом чтобы не злить меня. И что? Сначала на крепость Вейсхаупт откуда ни возьмись свалился отряд храмовников, ведомый одной приметной деятельной сестрой, которая все время, не посвященное искоренению ростков ереси в душах Стражей, ласково промывала мозг верхушке Ордена.  
– Да? И на какую же тему? – похоже, искренне заинтересовался Тони.  
– На тему того, что в Денериме без дела сидит победитель Архидемона, и почему бы не пристроить его к делу, это ведь так вдохновит простых людей и так угодно Создателю. Но мало того: как только из цитадели Ордена удалились храмовники, там объявилась целая ячейка одного печально известного ордена наемных убийц.  
– И что, кого-нибудь убили? – с неослабевающим интересом воззрился алхимик на своего короля сияющими глазами. Похоже, сказок тэйрн Старк в детстве слушал мало.  
– Нет. Но долго шантажировали – угадай, кого? Правильно, все ту же верхушку Ордена. И, не поверишь, на примерно ту же тему. Гордись, ты действительно смог ненадолго объединить Церковь и Воронов! Правда, у Стражей на тебя были немного иные планы, но Вороны позаботились о том, чтобы «легат» потащил тебя не прямиком в скучный Амарантайн, а в замечательную, полную тайн и демонов крепость Драйденов…  
– При чем тут я? – возмутился Тони.  
– При том, что Клинт, несмотря на наличие у него неимоверного количества талантов, никогда не умел хорошо переносить крепкие спиртные напитки. Надеюсь, ему не будет слишком плохо наутро. Впрочем, слуги о нем позаботятся. Кажется, девушкам из крыла белошвеек он нравится.  
– Ах вот, куда делось это болтливое остроухое… существо! – процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Старк. – Да когда ты вообще успел его напоить? Меня же тут хорошо если пару часов не было! – негодующе спросил он, прекратив придуриваться.  
– Как раз между возвращением во дворец и попыткой Пеппер меня отчитать. А что, это так важно?  
– В сущности, нет. Ладно. Ты знаешь. И?  
– Что – «и»? Тебе было скучно, ты организовал себе приключение. Все в порядке. Приключение оказалось немного серьезнее, чем ты планировал изначально – так оно обычно и бывает. Теперь ты едешь за приключениями дальше – а я еду с тобой. Я что-то упустил? – Стив нацепил на лицо выражение ученика, старательно отвечающего урок. Тони фыркнул и отмахнулся.  
– Нет. Хотя… у тебя ведь были коварные планы на Пеппер?  
– Не сегодня, – Тони понял, что еще долго не привыкнет к тому, что губы Его Величества умеют складываться в ехидную, знающую, _взрослую_ улыбку.  
**  
Утро во дворце всегда начиналось рано, но Тони не представлял себе, насколько. Служанку, прошелестевшую мимо огромной королевской кровати и пристроившую на столик умывальные принадлежности, алхимик проигнорировать еще сумел – в башне слуги тоже постоянно шуршали как мыши, и это было привычно. Побрякивание доспехов стражников, сменяющих друг друга в карауле под дверью королевской опочивальни, тоже многих хлопот не причинило. Невнятный шум за окнами, ржание чем-то расстроенного коня, окрики кучера и кого-то, чуть не затоптанного животным, тихий голос Пеппер, что-то объясняющей Стиву, голос самого Стива, не то спорящего с девушкой, не то успокаивающего ее…

И адский грохот из-за двери спальни. Грохот сменился звуком, с которым что-то металлическое раскатывается по чему-то каменному, и радостным воплем «Колдовство!».

Этого Тони вынести уже не смог, а потому открыл глаза и страдальчески сморщился от яркого света.  
– Что за светопреставление?..  
– Сэндала, по-видимому, заинтересовали твои доспехи. Доброе утро, – Стив, что печально, обнаружился не в постели, а за столом. Король был погружен в бумаги и внимания на любовника практически не обращал.  
– Ты мог бы меня разбудить.  
– Зачем? У тебя нет настолько срочных дел, чтобы вскакивать до рассвета…  
– Я мог бы помочь с твоими.  
– О. Спасибо. Я не подумал, – если бы смущенные улыбки Стива могли сохраняться и передаваться из рук в руки, они стали бы самой твердой валютой в мире.

Тони потянулся, осознал, что, кажется, не гарлокообразен, и принялся выпутываться из простыней.  
**  
– А скажи мне, эльф с невинными глазами, почему внезапно оказалось, что Орден планировал отправить меня совсем в другую крепость? – прижал упомянутого эльфа к расписной дворцовой стенке Тони. Клинт, явно не ожидавший такого вторжения в личное пространство, машинально ушел из захвата, впечатал Стража лицом в стену, уколол его стилетом в ямочку на затылке и только потом виновато ответил:  
– Я не хотел, но у Воронов были большие планы на Пик Стражей.  
– Угум, я понял, ты – невинная жертва политических интриг, а теперь, пожалуйста, отпусти меня, – просопел алхимик в цветную штукатурку. Асассин опомнился, отпустил его, убрал стилет и рассыпался в извинениях.  
– Сам понимаешь, многолетняя привычка… В общем, моему Ордену нужно закрепиться где-то в Ферелдене, а Леви, осчастливленный завершением сборки мозаики его фамильной истории, на радостях отписал пик Воронам.  
– Тебе стоит поговорить об этом со Стивом, – хмыкнул Тони, потирая затылок.  
– Почему? Все законно… – округлил голубые, но все равно кошачьи глаза убийца.

– Недвижимость на территории Ферелдена не может быть куплена или получена во владение иностранными гражданами и лицами без гражданства, – отчеканил Стив.  
– Но почему?  
– Считай это местным вариантом политики протекционизма. Клинт, я закрою глаза на всю эту историю с ограблением, спаиванием и подменой личности. Я даже позволю наемным убийцам поселиться на расстоянии неполного дня пути от Денерима. Но.  
– Что за «но»? – деловито уточнил эльф, живо превратившись из обаятельного раздолбая-убийцы в полномочного представителя своего Ордена.  
– Владелец крепости и все его подчиненные должны принести мне вассальную клятву.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда Вороны не получат крепости.  
– Погоди… – эльф задумался и сдвинул брови, став резко лет на двадцать старше. – Стив, зачем тебе это?  
– Мне это незачем. Как незачем и убийцы на территории страны. Но раз от вас все равно никуда не деться, я хочу иметь возможность вас контролировать.  
– Воронов нельзя контролировать.  
– Им можно подрезать крылья. Клинт, соглашайся. Вы получите крепость и право брать заказы на территории Ферелдена, а я получу…  
– Тайную гвардию для грязных поручений? – хмыкнул эльф.  
– Именно. И уверенность в том, что никто из Ордена не придет за моей головой.  
– Откуда ты возьмешь эту уверенность? – вскинул подвижную бровь асассин.  
– Особенность новой вассальной клятвы. Я тебя зачарую. И всех, кто подчиняется тебе. Ничего, способного прямо или косвенно принести вред мне или моим близким, ты сделать не сможешь.  
– Даже попытаться напоить до зеленых гарлоков? – ехидно ухмыльнулся эльф.  
– Эту оговорку я, пожалуй, позволю, – позволил себе не менее ехидную улыбку король.  
– А толку-то? В тебя надо бочку бренди залить, чтобы ты хоть немного опьянел! – обвинительно заключил Клинт.  
– Не поможет. Я в принципе не могу опьянеть.  
– Ах ты!.. Поймал меня на спор – а сам сжульничал!  
– Именно. Так что скажут Вороны?

Клинт побродил немного по залу, разглядывая фамильные портреты Тейринов.  
– Вороны скажут «Подавись нашей верностью!», – сообщил, наконец, эльф, изящно опускаясь на одно колено. – Но моя клятва тебе не может вступать в противоречие с клятвой Тони. Если мне придется выбирать между вами, я буду защищать его.  
– Ты еще помнишь о той клятве? – удивился король – и получил в ответ уничтожающий взгляд снизу вверх.  
– Я не так часто клянусь в верности.  
– О. Это… это хорошо.

Когда все формальности с вассальным статусом ячейки Воронов были улажены, Стив спросил:  
– Мы едем в Амарантайн. Ты с нами?  
– А как же! – разулыбался эльф. – Куда ты без своего бродячего цирка! Обязательно тащи с собой Авернуса, Сэндала и того странного оружейника, что спит и видит драконью кожу. Будет весело.  
– Подслушивал, – заключил Стив, и Клинт улыбнулся устало и снисходительно.  
– Создатель снабдил меня такими ушами явно не затем, чтобы острый слух пропадал зря.  
– Ты же был пьян в стельку!  
– Мастерство не пропьешь, – покровительственно улыбнулся королю эльф. – К тебе гости. Я пойду, пожалуй.

Стив обернулся, встретился со взглядом Пеппер, решил, что убийца прав в своем желании уйти, но прежде, чем он успел позволить свежеиспеченному вассалу удалиться, того и след простыл.


	36. Chapter 36

_Путешествия без приключений не стоят того, чтобы им посвящали книги._  
Льюис Кэрролл

В пути скучно точно не было. То, что задумывалось как маленький отряд, в итоге значительно разрослось: Тони, назначенный на должность командора Стражей Амарантайна, Стив, которому просто никто не смог отказать в праве путешествовать с кем угодно, Клинт, прилюдно сообщивший, что раз уж два человека, которым он принес клятву верности, отправляются неизвестно куда, он просто обязан быть с ними - и еще доспех Софии, на манер воздушного шарика летящий за Стражами, Сэндал, так и не отставший от полюбившегося доспеха, Бодан, не имеющий возможности оставить приемного сына, Авернус, которого Стив ни на секунду дальше, чем за две комнаты, не отпускал. И мастер Вэйд, специалист по разного рода броне, погруженный в себя, с Херреном, его подручным, неприятным, но хватким типом, прекрасно чующим выгоду. И отряд сопровождения, которому предписано было проводить Его Величество до границы эрлинга Амарантайн (опека Пеппер иногда могла становиться непререкаемой)…

– Пеппер наверняка расстроилась, что ты уехал вот так, не попрощавшись толком с ней, – Тони посмотрел на своего короля сочувственно.  
– Она умная девочка и не станет расстраиваться из-за ерунды, – отрезал Стив, решив умолчать о той тихой истерике, которую внезапно, кажется, для себя самой закатила ему регент.

Он была кругом права, она была умна и красива, она имела право рассчитывать на него – но это значило остаться и ждать, а он терпеть этого не мог с самой башни Круга. Поэтому Стив терпеливо выслушал все, что эльфийка хотела ему сказать, заранее согласился с любыми нелестными эпитетами в свой адрес, чмокнул девушку в нос и позорно сбежал с почти настоящего поля боя. А Пеппер осталась тихо всхлипывать в пустом зале и ругать себя ругательски – а чего она, в самом деле, ждала? Ей все и без того было понятно, но окончательно должно было стать ясно тем же утром, когда она, привычно прижимая к груди огромную стопку важных бумаг, зашла в королевскую спальню. Ей многое было позволено, в том числе и являться в любое время дня и ночи в личные покои короля – но это означало и возможность увидеть то, что ей бы видеть не хотелось. Никакой порнографии, ничего такого, чем можно было бы после шантажировать монарха или тэйрна. Пеппер неровно вздохнула, снова прокручивая в голове картинку: сто раз виденный во всех видах спящий Тони жалобно вскрикивает во сне и закусывает губу становящимися острее на глазах зубами. Бледнеющая кожа, проступающие вены и там, под веками, наверняка отливающие ртутью глаза. И Стив, всегда спящий чутко, как кошка – вот он приоткрывает глаза, говорит «Все хорошо» и накрывает рукой магический светляк на сердце алхимика. И под его рукой Тони успокаивается, его кожа темнеет, вены прячутся, а зубы становятся нормальной человеческой формы. «Уже утро?» – спрашивает Стив голосом давно бодрствующего человека, и Пеппер кивает, глотает кислый комок, пытающийся застрять в горле.

Она понимает, что ей никогда не будет места в этой постели, хоть она роди и вырасти армию наследников престола.  
**  
– Похоже, крепость горит, – Клинт сначала юрко как белка взлетел на дерево, осмотрел с его верхушки окрестности, а потом чуть ли не на руки Тони спрыгнул, настороженно посматривая в ожидании реакции на новости. Страж кивнул.  
– Чего и следовало ожидать. Когда у нас что-то проходило без сучка и задоринки? Спешиваемся.

Отряд послушно покинул седла. Рыцари короля, которые теоретически давно должны были повернуть обратно к столице, выжидательно смотрели на короля, ожидая приказов. Приказы последовали самые обычные: быть начеку, приглядывать за спинами друг друга, порождений тьмы, если они объявятся, но не захотят поговорить, уничтожать, выживших, буде таковые обнаружатся, отправлять в хвост отряда.

Первый же выживший вылетел из покосившихся ворот крепости уже очень скоро. Им оказался какой-то худой человек в легком кожаном доспехе. За человеком неслась небольшая кучка порождений тьмы, и рыцари, воспрянув духом и ощутив собственную полезность, споро их перебили. Выживший опознал короля и чуть не рухнул ему под ноги в обмороке, но был приведен в себя Авернусом. Тогда он опознал еще и тэйрна Старка, снова попытался покинуть грубый материальный мир, но был снова пойман на полпути в Тень, после чего принялся рассказывать. Судя по его словам, в крепости творилось демоны знают, что, порождения тьмы вылезали прямо из-под каменных плит пола, немногочисленный гарнизон уже почти перебили, и вообще: проклятое это место, ей-ей…

Поблагодарив человека за сведения, влив в него глоток прочищающего сознание пойла Старка и отправив в хвост отряда, к заботливому и кудахчущему на манер гномьей мамочки Бодану, отряд двинулся дальше. Постоянно выскакивающие из ниоткуда крикуны, гарлоки, генлоки и огры поговорить не пытались и особо разумного впечатления не производили. В какой-то момент Стиву даже начало казаться, что они все еще сражаются на улицах Денерима, и вот сейчас откуда-то сверху спланирует Архидемон… Как раз тогда порождений тьмы во внутреннем дворе крепости не осталось. Быстро осмотревшись и найдя несколько подходящих точек, Стив расставил своих рыцарей и приказал им истреблять все, что движется и не похоже на людей, а также охранять Бодана, Сэндала, проклятый Создателем летучий доспех и лошадей.

Изрядно уменьшившийся отряд, состоявший теперь из трех Стражей (не будем забывать об Авернусе) и наемного убийцы двинулся в крепость.

Планировка крепости потрясла воображение Тони. Она была еще более параноидной, чем в Форте Драккон. Быстро высмотрев рычаг, который должен был открывать проход в заблокированные внутренние помещения, Стражи минут пять крутили головами, пытаясь сообразить, как к нему можно подобраться. Решив методично сунуть нос во все двери и понадеяться на удачу, отряд стал медленно продвигаться. Порождения тьмы не давали четверке заскучать, но особых хлопот не доставляли, проявляя не больше интеллекта, чем раньше. Приятным сюрпризом было наличие в крепости кое-каких выживших гражданских. Стив быстро объяснял им путь к отряду рыцарей и советовал бежать наружу быстрее, пока новые порождения тьмы не успели выскочить откуда-то снизу как игрушечные големы из коробочки.

В одном из помещений неясного назначения отряду открылась дивная картина: комната была завалена трупами порождений тьмы и, как это ни странно, храмовников. Одетый в мантию тевинтерского образца рыжеватый блондин как раз дожигал последнего генлока, отпуская длинную струю пламени с обеих рук, безо всяких попыток схватиться за посох, висевший за спиной. Убедившись, что порождение тьмы мертво, парень подул на обожженные подушечки пальцев, неразборчиво выругался – и вдруг заметил пришельцев. Пришельцы красноречиво уставились на трупы храмовников, а Стив, отведя взгляд от неприглядного натюрморта, на самого мага, причем лицо у него было как у взрослого человека, который пытается опознать тридцатилетней давности соседа по двору.

Маг понял замешательство вновь прибывших и заявил:  
– Этого я не делал.  
– Ты кто такой? – недобро спросил Тони. Количество магов, замешанных в подозрительных делишках, стремительно росло.  
– Андерс, маг и отступник в розыске, – в один голос произнесли сам маг и Стив, неизвестно почему разулыбавшийся во все зубы.  
– К вашим услугам, – добавил Андерс, вежливо склонив голову. Щегольская золотая серьга в его правом ухе сверкнула.  
– В который раз сбежал? – приятельски обратился к магу Стив.  
– В седьмой! – гордо ответил тот. – Я – мастер по побегам из башни. Правда, далеко уйти, как всегда, не получилось. Эти ребята снова меня изловили. И, разумеется, хотели доставить в Круг – а тут башня подвернулась. «Мы только передохнем немного и пойдем дальше», – сказали они. И умерли. Какая незадача, – Андерс оглянулся на безжизненные тела храмовников и добавил. – Не подумайте, что я скорблю об их участи. Вот этот, например, очень забавно булькал, когда умирал.

Стив кивнул, пытаясь, очевидно, принять какое-то решение. Маг и король в его голове требовали разного.  
– Ты сам убил всех этих порождений тьмы? – Тони, как всегда, интересовали практические вопросы. Андерс кивнул.  
– Ну, храмовники немного помогли. Вначале. Но последних полтора десятка я прикончил лично.  
– Прекрасно. И что нам с тобой делать? – протянул Стив. «Маг и отступник в розыске» покрутил кольцо на большом пальце и попросил:  
– Возьмите меня с собой. Я, конечно, не Страж, но к порождениям тьмы тоже никакой любви не испытываю. Давайте разберемся с тем, что происходит в этой крепости. А что потом – обсудим… потом. Идет? – Андерс обвел отряд просительным взглядом. Глаза у мага были прозрачно-золотистые и невинные. Почти как у асассина. Тони вопросительно посмотрел на Стива, решив, что, раз они с магом знакомы, король способен лучше принять решение. Авернус пожал плечами. Старика вообще, похоже, мало волновало все, что не вмещалось в его чудовищной лаборатории. Клинт с интересом рассматривал отступника, ухитрившегося семь раз сбежать из башни. Обширная эрудиция эльфа подсказывала ему, что уже после второго побега других магов принудительно усмиряли.

– С магией крови связывался? – сурово спросил Стив, и Андерс фыркнул.  
– Я духовный целитель! За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
– Добро пожаловать в бродячий цирк имени Героя Ферелдена, – увидев, как опускаются, расслабившись, плечи короля, поприветствовал нового члена отряда эльф. Андерс заулыбался, дернул серьгу в ухе и снял с хитрого крюка-крепления за плечом боевой посох.

Дальше по крепости шли уже пятеро. С Андерсом идти было, определенно, веселее. Во-первых, маг нервничал, а потому не прекращал хохмить. А во-вторых, специализация «Духовный целитель» вовсе не исчерпывалась заклинаниями исцеления. Тони впервые смог испытать на себе, как _на самом деле_ должны были работать ускорение и всевозможные благотворные ауры. Он орудовал кинжалами в два раза быстрее обычного, не уставая при этом, а скорость стрельбы Клинта достигла уж каких-то вовсе невероятных цифр. При этом Андерс еще успевал отплевываться миниатюрными молниями от подбирающихся слишком близко врагов. Страж невольно зауважал отступника.

– Зелья… есть? – спросил изрядно побледневший целитель после того, как пятерка изничтожила особенно крупную группу гарлоков. Руки у мага тряслись, посох едва держался в пальцах. Стив виновато развел руками, показывая на звезду – не нуждаюсь, мол, а Авернус, с молчаливого попустительства лидеров тративший вместо маны собственную кровь, принялся рыться по карманам и нашел-таки небольшой пузырек с голубой, как раствор медного купороса, жидкостью. Выхлебав лириумное зелье и приобретя нормальный человеческий цвет, Андерс смущенно улыбнулся:  
– Мои храмовники конфисковали. А сфокусироваться одновременно на поддержке и атаке очень тяжело. Стиву вон как-то удается…  
– У меня звезда-накопитель. И я мечом машу.  
– Ну да. А я без посоха только самые простые заклинания создавать умею. Плохо, что в отряде ни одного воина нет. Было бы проще.

Судьба, хихикнув, решила исправиться. За следующим поворотом коридора отряд ждал недостающий воин.

Его присутствие обнаружилось издалека: из-за очередной двери, заваленной горой ломаных ящиков и табуреток, пахло озоном и грохотало. Андерс и Стив одинаковым жестом склонили головы влево и прислушались.  
– «Буря века»? – неуверенно предположил целитель, но Стив не согласился.  
– Воронок нет. И снежного компонента.  
– А для обычной «Бури» слишком большой электрический выброс…  
– Это вообще не заклинание, мальчики, – снисходительно улыбнулся Авернус.  
– А что тогда? В одной комнате решила внезапно начаться гроза? – ехидно поинтересовался Андерс.  
– Что-то вроде… – кивнул Тони и пинками расшвырял завал. Распахнув дверь, алхимик увидел ровно то, чего ожидал: посреди комнаты, крутя огромным молотом так, будто он был детской игрушкой, отбивался от толпы порождений тьмы крупный блондин в совершенно безумного вида доспехе. Один только багряный плащ, прикрепленный к наплечникам, чего стоил. Увидев старых знакомых, блондин обрадовано заулыбался и махнул молотом особенно лихо.

Вшестером порождений тьмы добили за каких-то пару минут.

– Тор! А ты-то как тут оказался? – похрустев немного ребрами в хватке божества, прохрипел Тони. Тор, отвлекшись от измерения силы пальцев, то есть, рукопожатия со Стивом, хлопнул эльфа по плечу (Клинта слегка пригнуло к полу) и объяснил:  
– Пришел по радужному мосту. У вас тут опять заварушка. Не мог же я остаться в стороне?  
– Откуда там, где бы это «там» ни было, знают, что у нас тут творится? – удивился Стив.  
– Хеймдаль все видит, – непонятно объяснил Тор. – И иногда даже рассказывает. Так кого бьем?  
– Все тех же порождений тьмы, – отозвался Клинт. Тор нахмурился. В комнате снова запахло озоном.  
– Мой брат не имеет к ним никакого отношения, – резко заявил бог.  
– Мы знаем, – успокаивающе поднял руки Тони. – Их ведет кто-то другой, и нам надо разобраться, кто. Как… как твой брат, кстати?  
– Ему печально. Отец думает, его надо женить. А мать не согласна. Говорит, женить кого-то только чтобы его развлечь – дурацкая идея.  
– Да уж, – фыркнул Андерс, и Тор заметил новое лицо.  
– О. Кто это? Твой новый мальчик? – обратился бог к Тони, заставив того поперхнуться возмущенным воплем, а Андерса – залиться краской.  
– Это Андерс, он маг. Это Тор, он бог, – поспешил представить целителя и воина друг другу убийца.  
– Чего? – хлопнул глазами Андерс.  
– Бог. Я потом расскажу, ладно? Просто поверь.  
– Угум… бог чего? – уточнил целитель.  
– Грома и пива, – чуть ли не хором сказала троица, имевшая счастье общаться с Тором ранее. Сам Тор широко улыбнулся такому единодушию.  
– Прекрасно… – протянул Андерс и переглянулся с Авернусом. Если бы взгляды можно было перевести в текст, выглядели бы они так: «Ты тоже думаешь, что они окончательно свихнулись?» – «Да, но пока это идет всем на пользу, я молчу» – «О, я тоже буду так делать. Спасибо за совет».  
**  
Путь к рычагу снова выросший отряд все-таки нашел. Но воспользоваться им едва успел: ворота, предназначенные чтобы намертво отрезать внутренние помещения крепости, сначала выпустили стайку генлоков, а потом огромный клуб огня и дыма. Когда дым рассеялся, огонь погас, обломки ворот утвердились на полу, а отряд прокашлялся, оказалось, что вызвал такую впечатляющую вспышку какой-то смуглый седоволосый гном с глазами радостного безумца. Отказавшись отвечать на вопросы (по списку: «Ты кто такой?», «Что это было?» и «Ты что, совсем рехнулся? Нас могло убить!»), гном, хохоча, вприпрыжку убежал куда-то в глубины крепости.

– Сдается мне, это еще одно прекрасное приобретение для нашего бродячего цирка... – предрек Клинт, и Тони посмотрел на него глазами мученика, умирающего за веру.

Поблуждав еще немного по крепости, шестерка борцов с порождениями тьмы выбралась на стены. Там Тони слегка утолил страсть к разрушению, постреляв по кучке эмиссаров из баллисты, а Тор заработал боязливое уважение новичков отряда, вызвав с чистого неба гром, молнии и массовую смерть на головы нескольких огров и крикунов.

Последнее порождение тьмы и компания его подручных обнаружились на стене чуть поодаль. Крупный гарлок удерживал кривой, но не такой корявый, как обычно в арсенале этих существ, меч у горла какого-то мужчины и что-то втолковывал ему. Обнаружив незваных гостей, порождение тьмы обернулось и внимательно посмотрело на отряд.

– Это даже лучше. Забираем Стражей. Остальных можно убить.  
– А молнию в лицо? – агрессивно поинтересовался Андерс, концентрируя на кристалле посоха названную молнию.

Гарлок снова осмотрел отряд, задержал холодный рыбий взгляд на Тони и вдруг представился.

– Я – Иссохший.  
– Заметно, – кивнул Страж. – А я – Тони.  
– Кому ты служишь, Отцу или Матери? – напряженным голосом спросил Иссохший. Похоже, ответ и впрямь был важен для него.  
– Я служу только себе. Отпусти этого человека.  
– Если Стражи добровольно пойдут со мной, – поразмыслив, предложил гарлок. Тони ухмыльнулся.  
– Ага, сейчас.  
– Мы не хотим убивать зря, – пояснил Иссохший, не убирая меча от горла своего пленника. Пленник внимательно смотрел на отряд единственным глазом и, похоже, абсолютно не нервничал.  
– Мы тоже. Но выбора у нас немного. Отпусти его.

Гарлок покачал головой и осел на дощатый настил стены, прошитый тремя стрелами сразу. Его пленник быстро откатился в сторону, прихватив изогнутый меч Иссохшего, и помог шестерым разобраться с остальными, не говорящими гарлоками.

– «Отцу или Матери»… – процитировал Тони, глядя сверху в мертвое лицо Иссохшего. На нездорового вида мучнисто-белой коже в районе глаз было выжжено клеймо, напоминающее асимметричную маску.

– Я так понимаю, вы – новый Страж-командор Амарантайна? – недавний пленник Иссохшего протянул Тони руку. – Добро пожаловать в Башню Бдения, сэр. Признаюсь: не так я рассчитывал с вами встретиться.  
– Давайте придворные расшаркивания оставим на потом, – оборвал едва начавшего говорить одноглазого типа Стив, указывая куда-то вдаль со стены. – К нам еще гости. Надеюсь, они будут не такими буйными, как предыдущие.  
**  
Буйными гости не были. Они были всего-то агрессивными и по-своему нахальными. Отряд храмовников, ведомый возрастной теткой с неведомо куда подевавшимися бровями (их отсутствие придавало ее лицу донельзя глупое и злое выражение), даже не подумав преклонить колени перед новым эрлом Амарантайна и, тем более, королем, с порога потребовал выдать им Андерса.  
– И что с ним будет? – полюбопытствовал Стив. Голос у мага был спокойный, а ледяная корка на плечах непосвященным ни о чем не говорила.  
– Я лично прослежу, чтобы этого убийцу повесили!  
– Да не убивал я тех храмовников! – взвился целитель, но тут же потух. – А, да что толку…  
– Мне бы этого очень не хотелось, – ласково сообщил Стив, но предводительница храмовников дернула головой и сообщила, что в вопросах обращения с магами власть Церкви выше власти короля. У Стива заиндевели брови и ресницы.  
– Конечно, – согласился он. – Боюсь, тут я мало что могу поделать. Если только… Командор, вы ничего не хотите сказать?

Тони не сразу сообразил, что Стив обращается к нему. Алхимик перевел взгляд с бешеных голубых глаз в обрамлении белых иголочек-ресниц на фигуру отступника (склоненная голова, опущенные плечи) и решил:  
– Хочу. Я призываю этого человека в Серые Стражи.

Сказать, что храмовнице это не понравилось, было бы слишком просто. Женщина, похоже, не затопала ногами только потому, что тяжелый доспех плохо гнулся в коленях, и она побоялась застыть в позе страуса без возможности опустить занесенную ногу, заключенную в сильверитовом сапоге. Стив встретил вспышку темперамента храмовницы с поистине ледяным спокойствием, поинтересовавшись только, не забыла ли она о Праве Призыва Стражей, и издевательски посетовав на то, что в вопросах выбора рекрутов власть Ордена стоит выше власти короля или Церкви.

Когда храмовники удалились, Стив с усилием разжал кулаки и отбросил два ледяных сгустка подальше от себя. Утоптанная земля двора крепости промерзла сразу на несколько шагов в глубину.

Андерс нерешительно переводил взгляд с коллеги на Командора, пытаясь понять, кого благодарить первым и стоит ли вообще за такое благодарить. Потом набрался не то смелости, не то наглости, и спросил:  
– Я слишком долго бегал, не следил за новостями и так до сих пор и не понял: ты что, правда король этой страны?

Стив фыркнул, оттаивая.  
– Да. Не то чтобы я стремился узурпировать власть, конечно… Видишь этого типа с подозрительно невинным взглядом?  
– Которого? Их тут двое.

Клинт захихикал и демонстративно отвернулся.

 

– Так вот, тот, который продолжает невинно смотреть, как раз во всем и виноват. Так что за мою диктатуру, или как там банны и эрлы предпочитают шептаться по углам, благодарить надо именно его. Эльф, ты, кстати, тоже в сторонке не стоял, так что нечего прикидываться ветошью!

Андерс что-то понял, подошел к Тони и серьезно сказал:  
– Спасибо. Она бы правда меня повесила. Я ей давно поперек горла.  
– Не за что, и ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько не за что. Да и не отстанет она от тебя так просто.  
– А, это ерунда, – легкомысленно отмахнулся целитель. – Главное, что сейчас я жив и могу придумать коварный план страшной мести!

К воротам крепости, у которых вся эта неприглядная сцена с требованиями повесить Андерса и развернулась, медленно подтянулись рыцари короля (некоторые были ранены, но легко), парочка оружейников (один из которых беспрерывно бурчал о том, что вовсе не хотел ехать ни в какую Башню Трения, а другой уговаривал взглянуть на финансовые перспективы), оба гнома (Сэндал, похоже, вообще не заметил, что на крепость напали, зато у Бодана явно прибавилось седых волос) и многострадальный летающий доспех. Одноглазый тип нашел, наконец, время представиться и оказался Ником, сенешалем Башни Бдения. Он попытался сходу вывалить на многострадальную голову Тони огромную кучу проблем, связанных с эрлингом вообще и башней в частности, но новый командор только замотал головой.

– Не сегодня. Вы сенешаль и следите за крепостью? Отлично, будете отрабатывать за то, что не уследили. Наймите каменщиков – где хотите! – и пусть они займутся ремонтом крепости. Денег на первое время я сейчас выдам. А мы со спутниками отправимся в город.  
– Но…  
– В крепости разгром! А я не привык ночевать в руинах, – отрезал Тони и устремился к воротам. Ник растерянно моргал ему вслед единственным глазом.  
– Да, характер у него тот еще, – пробегая мимо, убийца хлопнул сенешаля по плечу. – Зато если уж он за что-то берется, делает это наилучшим образом.  
– Да уж я надеюсь… – пробурчал Ник. – «Корона и лев».  
– Что? – обернулся на ходу Стив.  
– Единственная приличная гостиница в городе – «Корона и лев».  
– О, спасибо.


	37. Chapter 37

_Город немыслим без предместий и загрязнения, без шума и нищеты, но в этих несовершенствах порой коренится и его величие._  
Педро Альмодовар

На развилке Стив церемонно распрощался с отрядом рыцарей, отослав его обратно в Денерим и попросив предводителя передать всевозможные благодарности регенту. Король даже не иронизировал: при отбивании крепости и, главное, удержании ее в нужных руках рыцари были весьма полезны. Воины, отсалютовав мечами, поскакали в сторону столицы, а спасители любезного отечества и лица, к ним примкнувшие – к Амарантайну.

Город производил сложное впечатление. С одной стороны – прочные каменные стены, башни, крытые красной черепицей, Церковь Искупительницы нашей пророчицы Андрасте, жертвы Священного Пламени (или как там пафосно именовалось богатое строение с золоченым шпилем, возвышающееся над городом). С другой – мелкие домики, едва ли не хижины-мазанки, на манер ласточкиных гнезд лепящиеся к стенам столицы эрлинга, толпы крестьян, чье бедственное положение было очевидно не столько по состоянию их одежды или изможденности, сколько по линии плеч и затравленным взглядам, и угрюмые стражники на воротах. Тони замер поодаль от ворот, оглядывая картину.

– Предполагается, что я должен навести тут порядок? – обратился он, закончив беглый осмотр местных красот, к Стиву.  
– Видимо, да, – осторожно ответил тот.  
– Тогда придется писать указы. Но для начала собирать информацию. Какова максимальная и оптимальная вместительность города? Сколько человек в его гарнизоне? Насколько запущено дело с контрабандой – впрочем, и так ясно: вон тот тип на углу явно может ответить на этот вопрос. Клинт, поймай его аккуратненько… – эльф понятливо кивнул и слился с тенью от ближайшей хибары, чтобы незаметно вынырнуть из нее за спиной указанного командором типа и осторожно ткнуть его жестким пальцем в затылок.  
– Это не Денерим, это гораздо хуже… – продолжил речь Тони, странным – хозяйским – взглядом обводя очертания города со всеми его башнями и флагами.  
– Эмм… я могу чем-то помочь? – поинтересовался Стив, глядя, как Клинт деловито спутывает руки и ноги пленника кожаными шнурками.  
– Можешь. Издай указ о том, что за мародерство положена немедленная казнь через повешенье. Или обезглавливание. А еще о том, что такое же наказание полагается за дезертирство. И за привлечение несовершеннолетних к занятиям проституцией.  
– Ты и сам можешь издать такие указы – это теперь твой эрлинг, – поднял брови Стив. Тони ухмыльнулся совершенно по-гарлочьи.  
– О, нет-нет-нет… Все дело в том, чтобы король повелел, а я, на свой страх и риск, посмел решить иначе.  
– И зачем?  
– Затем, чтобы всевозможная мразь, заправляющая в этом городе, падала мне в ноги и чихнуть боялась, не посоветовавшись, – алхимик сочувственно посмотрел на озадаченного короля. – Ничего-то ты пока не знаешь о тайных рычагах власти. Заставь одного висельника кричать о своей милости на каждом углу – и остальные сами придут под твою руку. Ах, да. Мне нужен Джарвис. Я не доверяю этому сенешалю. В нем слишком много от воина и интригана и слишком мало от управителя. Нарисуешь официальный вызов?  
– Конечно… – вконец растерянно кивнул Стив.  
– Вот и славно. Господа, предлагаю попытаться войти в город и оценить заодно уровень коррумпированности местной стражи.

Отряд зашагал к воротам.

В воротах пришельцев, разумеется, задержали. Темнокожий стражник с акцентом уроженца Вольной Марки вежливо, но непреклонно попросил господ предъявить ручную кладь и повозку, на которой восседали оба оружейника и гномы, для досмотра, так как город захлестнула волна контрабанды. Тони выразил всяческую готовность сотрудничать, и стражник кивнул двоим караульным, ожидавшим в стороне – начинайте, мол. Но не успели парни в доспехах из красной стали начать рыться в пожитках отряда, как откуда ни возьмись объявился капитан стражи собственной персоной. Он сходу отчитал излишне ретивого подчиненного, и тот, осознав, что чуть было не обвинил в контрабанде не только нового эрла, но еще и самого короля, поспешил отступить в караулку. Капитан стянул перчатку и потер влажный лоб.

– Простите, господа, такая работа… С этими контрабандистами никакого сладу нет. На Тропе Пилигримов творится невесть что, караваны почти не доходят до города, так что эти гады задирают цены на свои товары насколько захотят…  
– Я подумаю, что можно сделать, – успокоил загорелого парня по имени Айдан Тони. Тот просиял: видимо, слухи о том, как быстро и красиво Страж решает проблемы, успели дойти и до местного захолустья.  
– Нам нужно что-нибудь еще знать о городе? Опасные места, достопримечательности? – спросил Клинт, успешно делавший вид, что тип, мешком висящий у него на плече – просто перебравший приятель.  
– Ну… В гостинице орлесианские барды нынче выступают. А в остальном все как всегда, – сообщил Айдан. Тони, Стив и Клинт понимающе переглянулись. Они были достаточно подкованы в основах орлесианской политики, чтобы ни на секунду не заподозрить в бардах певцов и сказителей.  
– «Корона и Лев», да? – уточнил Тони.  
– Точно. Отсюда прямо, направо, вверх по ступеням – и почти напротив церкви она и будет.

Прежде, чем пойти в указанную гостиницу, отряд (за исключением Тора, оставшегося разговаривать с Айданом о чем-то своем, сугубо воинском, и пообещавшего встретиться с остальными сразу на месте) проехался по городу. Тони, бурча что-то про отсутствующую в самый нужный момент Пеппер (Стив сжал зубы, но ничего не сказал), занес в блокнот ассортимент всех встреченных торговцев, местные цены, торговую наценку и прочие, понятные только избранным, числа. Клинт, расточая направо и налево улыбки и горсти серебра, успел перезнакомиться со всеми девицами и парнями не слишком тяжелого поведения, а также собрать все свежие сплетни. Бодан успел присмотреть симпатичное местечко для открытия лавки и советовался о чем-то с приемным сыном (как Бодан вообще понимает, что говорит Сэндал, Тони до сих пор не узнал). Авернус, найдя в местном аптекаре тонкого ценителя всевозможных ядов и прочих неприятных смесей, разжился за полцены целым стогом различных трав, который был триумфально водружен на повозку к гномам. Туда же, прямо на стог, был отправлен до сих пор не пришедший в себя тип, перевязанный шнурочками на манер мясного рулета. Вэйд, прекративший бурчать только при виде лавки бронника, спрыгнул с повозки и, еще не успев приземлиться, разнес ассортимент торговца в пух и прах. Тот сперва пытался огрызаться, но, узнав, кто настолько недоволен его изделиями, прикусил язык и стал почтительно внимать критике, а там и вовсе в ученики напросился.

– Я тебе говорил, что он – бог кузнечного дела? – шепнул Тони Клинт.  
– Ты говорил только, что он очень хорош в своем деле.  
– Это одно и то же в его случае. Главное – никогда не приноси ему никакой драконьей кожи! Иначе он выпадет из жизни.  
– Ладно, хорошо, я понял. А зачем мы с собой тащим этого мерзкого блондина… Херрен его зовут, что ли?  
– А. Они – пара, – голосом «А что, это было не очевидно?» констатировал Стив, обернувшись через плечо. Тони вытаращился. До сих пор такого умения проницать взором скрытые мотивы людей за королем не водилось.  
– Кто пара? – оживился дремавший всю дорогу в седле Андерс. Видимо, ему колдовство действительно давалось тяжким трудом.  
– Оружейники, – ответил Клинт.  
– Вэйд и Херрен? Ну да, это очевидно… – согласился целитель, снова проваливаясь в сон.  
– Да с чего вы это вообще взяли? – вполголоса воскликнул Тони. Попытки представить озабоченного исключительно прибылью Херрена и занятого своим творчеством и бурчанием Вэйда в одной постели к успеху не привели.  
– Говорят тебе умные люди: это очевидно, – улыбнулся убийца и добавил шепотом. – К слову: то, что вы с нашим светловолосым величеством пара, тоже очевидно. Причем тогда, когда вы не раздеваете друг друга взглядами – особенно.  
– И тут я понял, что многого не знал о жизни… – смущенно пробормотал Тони. Клинт снова улыбнулся:  
– Узнавай что-нибудь новенькое почаще – и ты будешь стареть втрое медленнее. Отличный рецепт, на себе проверил.

Тони пригляделся к Ворону, большую часть времени выглядящему чуть старше Стива, напомнил себе поздравить его осенью с пятидесятилетием и решил попробовать. Не то чтобы командора смущал его возраст, но молодым быть всяко приятнее, чем бодрой, но все-таки развалиной вроде Авернуса.


	38. Chapter 38

_Я – открытая книга, босс. Понятное дело, книга на испанском, и часть страниц вырвана, но все равно – открытая книга._  
Fallout: New Vegas

«Корона и Лев» оказалась довольно милой гостиницей, как и большая часть заведений, которыми владели пополам люди и гномы, причем люди отвечали за уют и кухню, а гномы – за покой и выпивку. В общем зале было не протолкнуться, но слушатели внимали бардам тихо и организованно: пока одни надирались за стойкой, другие закусывали за столиками, таращась в декольте бардессы-певицы с блаженными и бессмысленными лицами. Девушка, одетая достаточно вольно, чтобы опасаться обвинений в проституции, и при этом достаточно чопорно, чтобы с негодованием такие обвинения отметать, пела по-орлесиански (этот язык за годы, прошедшие с момента оккупации Ферелдена Орлеем, еще далеко не все забыли), выводя что-то в меру задумчивое и печальное глубоким, чуть надтреснутым голосом.

*Zaz, "Les Passants"*

– «Прохожие проходят», – фыркнул Тони, свободно болтающий по-орлесиански, а потому не испытывающий никакого священного трепета перед грассирующим «р» и общим романтическим звучанием песни. – Охренеть какое открытие!  
– «А последний останется», – тоном мягкого возражения продолжил Стив, подперев могучим плечом дверной косяк. Страж недоуменно посмотрел на короля, и тот дернул бровью. – Да, мне в башне было нечего делать…  
– …так что ты учил язык по любовным романам?  
– По военным трактатам, вообще-то… замолчи, дай послушать.

Послушать и впрямь было что. Рыженькая певица была хороша, что с точки зрения меломана, что для пришедшего поглазеть грузчика, которому бронто на ухо спрыгнул с большой высоты. Отросшие кудряшки, традиционная орлесианская косичка, падающая от темечка к левому уху, лукавая улыбка, прекрасный голос…

– Я, кажется, впервые вижу ее не в рясе и не в доспехе, – сообщил в пространство Тони. Клинт фыркнул.  
– Хорошо тебе. А я вот в свое время налюбовался на Таш в этих ужасных орлесианских придворных туалетах… Представляешь: бирюзовые и розовые шелковые полосы в сочетании с лимонно-желтыми кружевами!  
– Брось, ей все идет.  
– Я тоже так думал… – Клинт демонстративно передернулся, огляделся, совершил хитрый и, главное, незаметный обмен, вытащив пурпурную розу из корзинки эльфийки-цветочницы, заглянувшей на звуки музыки, и сунув вместо нее не самую мелкую серебряную монетку, после чего бросил добычу на колени певицы. Бардесса подняла цветок и лихо сунула его за ухо (убийца порадовался, что выбрал розу без шипов), продолжив петь. Эльфа она не удостоила даже беглым взглядом, но в голосе явно стала слышаться улыбка.  
– Вы же с треском и битьем посуды разругались? – поднял брови Тони. Андерс, решивший собирать информацию о своих новых товарищах, прекратил клевать носом и натурально задвигал ушами, прислушиваясь. Проигнорировать хорошенькую женщину он не мог, а отсутствие эльфа в списке потенциальных конкурентов здорово повышало шансы целителя.  
– Только потому, что я женат, а женщины вроде Наташи терпеть не могут статус любовницы.  
– Ты женат? – положительно, для Тони это был день открытий.  
– Да. Если с Пиком Стражей все пройдет хорошо, я познакомлю вас с Бобби. Она замечательная.  
– Она эльфийка?  
– Точно.  
– Она Ворон?  
– Мастер, как и я.  
– Кто бы сомневался… – Тони покачал головой. Андерс, сообразив, что обаятельный русый эльф с татуировками на лице носит эти татуировки не просто так, предпочел сделать вид, что не прислушивался к разговору.

Орлесианка допела, искупалась в волне аплодисментов и с очаровательным акцентом уже по-ферелденски сообщила, что утомила горло, но ради такой прекрасной публики продолжит петь завтра, сразу же после вечерней службы. Стив, глядя строго в стену, потянулся к поясному кошелю, вынул оттуда тяжелую золотую монету с его собственным профилем (королевский монетный двор начал чеканить новые деньги совсем недавно) и метко отправил ее прямо в декольте певицы. Монета красиво угнездилась между соблазнительными полушариями, вызвав смех и аплодисменты среди публики. Певица, сверкнув улыбкой, выудила гонорар из декольте, обозрела свой трофей, слегка побледнела и обвела зал «Короны и Льва» быстрым профессиональным взглядом. Стив вежливо кивнул даме, и та, побледнев еще сильнее, отвернулась, показав подбородком на комнаты вверх по лестнице.

– Добрый вечер, Создатель в помощь, – обратился к трактирщику Андерс, схватывающий на лету. – Нам с господами комнат бы. До конца недели, а там как повезет.  
– И вам доброго вечера и милости Создателя, – вежливо отозвался человек. – Сожалею, сэр маг, да только так много отдельных у нас не наберется, – трактирщик сокрушенно покачал головой. – У нас скромное заведение…  
– Ну, и мы люди привычные. Парные номера есть?  
– Этого добра навалом. Я вижу, благородные господа заинтересовались певицей? Зря, скажу вам так. Девица красива сверх меры, и настолько же богобоязненна.  
– О. Думаю, они сговорятся, – Андерс позволил себе ехидную усмешку. Трактирщик охотно поддержал, видя, какой тяжести кошелек смуглый брюнет с магическим светляком на груди отвязывает от пояса. – Вот ваши ключи, сэр маг.  
**  
Комната Наташе досталась уютная и даже казалась просторной. До недавнего времени. Наличие в ней толпы старых и новых знакомых превращало роскошный номер в студенческое общежитие.

– Атиа награно, тот, кто придумал новое церковное облачение, определенно, гений, – эльф послал певице восхищенно-раздевающий взгляд. Та фыркнула, отворачиваясь, но розу из-за уха так и не достала.  
– Клинт слишком привык ходить кругами. А я человек простой, – неприятно улыбнулся Тони – и тут же сдернул улыбку с лица. – Какого Архидемона тут забыли трое шпионов, даже символически не маскирующихся? Я думал, после успешного общения со Стражами Вейсхаупта ты вернулась в Вал Руайо.  
– Работа, – развела руками Наташа. – Мальчики меня сопровождают. И аккомпанируют. А я жду… ну, видимо, уже дождалась. Правда, не думала, что тут будет так много знакомых лиц, – девушка умудрилась одновременно скорчить недовольное лицо в адрес эльфа и приветливо улыбнуться Стиву.  
– С нами еще и Тор есть, правда, он пока общается с местной стражей в лице ее капитана.  
– Ооо, удачи ему. Айдан, конечно, милый и вежливый человек, но пьет как гномий старейшина на похоронах первенца.  
– Тогда они нашли друг друга. Так что, Ее Святейшество прислала тебя надзирать за моим дебютом в качестве эрла Амарантайна?  
– Вообще-то, нет. Она просто решила, что тебе может понадобиться помощь.  
– Неожиданно, но приятно. Лучше ты, чем эта неадекватная тетка-храмовница, – дернул плечами Стив.  
– Которая?  
– Которая хотела повесить Андерса, – пояснил Стив и кивнул на чуть ли не клубком в теплом углу свернувшегося мага.

Наташа посмотрела на приобретение отряда с умилением.

– А что такого ужасного он натворил? – спросила она.  
– Семь раз сбежал из башни и помог нам разобраться с порождениями тьмы. Жуткое преступление, согласись.  
– Семь раз? – не поверила девушка.  
– Точно. Это же Андерс. В круге он был легендой… – Стив заулыбался каким-то своим воспоминаниям, и Тони внимательно посмотрел на мирно сопящего в углу рекрута Стражей. Только легендарных магов-отступников ему рядом со Стивом и не хватало…

Впрочем, ревность Стража быстро сошла на нет, потому что Стив пустился рассказывать байки из их с Андерсом раздельного, но все равно общего прошлого в Круге. В историях фигурировали загадочные коты, уже знакомые немного говорящие статуи и прочие чудеса Тедаса. А тэйрн Старк, как уже выяснилось, слушал в детстве очень мало сказок, и теперь мечтал наверстать.

 

Разошлись по комнатам уже за полночь. Наташа выставила за дверь всех, кроме своих «мальчиков»-аккомпаниаторов, и отряд Тони приступил к почти символической процедуре выбора соседей по комнате. С самим Тони никаких проблем не было: Стив цапнул его за плечо и утащил за ближайшую дверь. Вэйд с Херреном, подтвердив теорию о том, что они – пара, тоже не стали разлучаться, пожелав всем доброй ночи и удалившись в избранную комнату. Авернус и Клинт, почти весь вечер рассортировывавшие насквозь ядовитый, как оказалось, стог, решили продолжить свое увлекательное занятие и поселились вместе (полуразобранный стог гордо воцарился посреди комнаты). Перевязанный шнурками субъект попал под перекрестный допрос, устроенный Тони и Наташей, соскучившейся по легкой и приятной работе, сдал всю информацию о контрабандистах города и был выпровожен из гостиницы с наказом отрабатывать навыки незаметности и молчаливости где-нибудь подальше от Ферелдена. Бодан и Сэндал, по причине принадлежности к гномьей расе мгновенно обретшие в лице одного из трактирщиков друга, остались перемывать косточки общим знакомым в полутемном зале (вернее, Бодан с трактирщиком перемывали косточки, а Сэндал блаженно пялился в камин, тренируя новое слово – «блестяшки»). Блудный бог, действительно, похоже, выпивший пару бочек на похоронах (настолько сильно от него пахло и настолько мрачным было его лицо), завалился на постель в свободной комнате, даже не поинтересовавшись, с кем судьба свела его на ночлег в этот раз (в прошлый раз она свела его со странным кунари по имени Халк, и Тор философски заключил, что вряд ли в ее запасах есть что-нибудь еще более странное). И, похоже, зря, потому что темный силуэт, попытавшийся незаметно проскользнуть от закутка, отведенного под купальню, ко второй постели как-то разом вымел по меньшей мере половину сонной и пьяной одури из головы бога.

– Кто здесь? – немного нервно спросил Тор – и облегченно выдохнул, услышав недоуменно произнесенное с акцентом уроженца Андерфелса «Это все еще я, Андерс».  
– А, колдун… Это хорошо. Просто показалось, – пробормотал Тор, разжимая пальцы, нервно обхватившие рукоять молота.

В самом деле – у них не было почти ничего общего. Ну, высокий гибкий силуэт, ну, характерные нос и подбородок, ну отросшие волосы, в неубранном виде мягко прикрывающие шею намеком на кудри… Ну, черно-зелено-золотая мантия, ну посох, загадочно поблескивающий синим кристаллом, ну, умение отпускать странные иллюзии с кончиков пальцев… Совпадение. Это все – одно большое совпадение…

– Спокойной ночи, Тор, – сонно пожелал маг из темноты, и Тор ответил тем же. Бог полежал еще немного, вслушиваясь в замедляющееся дыхание смертного, удостоверился, что храпеть тот не склонен, и решил, что ночь и впрямь будет спокойной.

А зря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Поскольку Орлей - это такая Франция, справедливо будет присвоить Наташе вот этот голос и язык: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp3G50jBRuU


	39. Chapter 39

_— Нет, вы только послушайте. К нам жалует Майкрофт, мой брат!_  
 _— И что же тут особенного?_  
 _— Что особенного? Это все равно, как если бы трамвай вдруг свернул с рельсов и покатил по проселочной дороге._  
Артур Конан Дойл, «Чертежи Брюса-Партингтона»

Что-то странное начало происходить ближе к утру, когда темнота за окнами еще висела, но уже сделалась зыбкой, нереальной. Стиву начал сниться сон вполне определенного содержания, но какой-то странной формы, потому что вместо обнаженных тел, плавных движений и ощущения чего-то жгучего, расползающегося по организму, во сне был только шепот – зато сладкий до замирания сердца, сорванный, задыхающийся…

Маг проснулся, ощущая, как к ставшему горячим и тяжелым телу липнут влажные простыни, как сумасшедшее сердце ломится изнутри в ребра…

…слыша, как тихо рычит во сне снова замаскировавшийся под гарлока Тони.

– Проснись, – позвал Стив, и Страж послушно проснулся, комкая в когтистых пальцах одеяло и тяжело дыша.

– Что происходит? – спросил король, стараясь убрать шепот из головы. Получалось плохо: шепот то делался тише, то громче, то отдалялся, то подступал к напряженному горлу, грозя вырваться вместо всех заготовленных фраз…  
– Если нам никто не подлил в вино афродизиаков с галлюциногенами, Архидемон вернулся и сменил репертуар, – то ли шепот нисколько не мешал Тони думать, то ли действовал на него слабее.  
– В смысле?  
– Раньше он пел о смерти и об одиночестве, а теперь о… гм, назовем это любовью, – Тони почти смущенно улыбнулся и зашевелился под одеялом. – Фу, жарко… Иди ко мне, – нет, похоже, не слабее.  
– Что? – опешил Стив. – Где-то тут бродит Архидемон, а у тебя в голове…  
– У меня в голове всегда примерно одно и то же, по крайней мере, когда рядом есть ты в таком виде. Иди ко мне.

Какая-то часть сознания Стива продолжала спорить и приводить доводы в пользу немедленного начала поисков Архидемона, но все остальные его части подло предали, плавясь под ловкими пальцами и умелыми губами. Шепот Архидемона заполнил голову, и последней мыслью Стива была «Может, быть порождением тьмы не так уж и плохо, раз они постоянно слышат что-то такое…».

 

Тор никакого шепота по причине полного отсутствия в его крови скверны не слышал. Зато на бога начал давить внимательный взгляд. Сначала Тор пытался его игнорировать, но взгляд становился все тяжелее и, в итоге, вынудил бога проснуться. Тор открыл глаза и увидел над собой два мерцающих зеленых огня.

– Ты мне снишься, – уверенно сообщил бог, и огни качнулись, когда кто-то, сидящий верхом на сонном блондине, кивнул.  
– Конечно, – прошелестело сквозняком по комнате. – Я тебе снюсь. Ты по мне скучаешь – вот я и снюсь.

В зыбкой темноте мелькнула сбрасываемая мантия, жемчужно засветились голые плечи и ключицы.

– Я тоже скучаю. Ты тут веселишься и совсем про меня не вспоминаешь… – капризно и нелогично заявил шелестящий голос.  
– Неправда, – осторожно возразил Тор. – Я всегда про тебя помню.  
– «Помню»! – фыркнул призрачный голос, явно недовольный признанием. Тор попробовал еще раз:  
– Я беспокоюсь о тебе и ни на секунду не перестаю о тебе думать.

В голосе-сквозняке послышалось довольное урчание.

– Меня любят, – довольно сообщил он. – Ведь любят же?  
– Конечно, любят, – согласился Тор, понимая, что все это – далеко не обычный сон. Ледяные пальцы, скользящие по его лицу уж точно не снятся, слишком они реальны… и знакомы.  
– Почему ты не взял меня с собой? – грустно спросил голос, и пальцы, добравшиеся до губ Тора, мелко задрожали. – Ты всегда уезжал за приключениями один, а мне всегда приходилось ждать и терпеть этих!.. – в нереальном мраке комнаты мелькнули в негодующем взмахе светлые руки.  
– Ты уже достаточно порезвился в этом мире, – с нажимом сказал Тор, ожидая вспышки дурного нрава – но услышал в ответ только хихиканье, радостное и немного пьяное.  
– Еще нет! Но ты почти прав… – зеленые огни дернулись в воздухе и медленно поплыли вниз, исчезнув вскоре из поля зрения бога.  
– Что ты делаешь? – беспомощно спросил Тор. Зеленые огни вынырнули из темноты в опасной близости к паху божества, став словно бы меньше – сон-не-сон ехидно щурился.  
– Я люблю тебя, брат, – сообщил голос-сквозняк, на секунду потеплев. – Ты ведь тоже меня любишь?

И Тор понял, что ему не казалось, что сходство этих чародеев было чем-то большим, чем просто сходство: у них на двоих, похоже, была одна змеиная гибкость, один змеиный язык и одна змеиная сущность…

Тор обреченно зажмурился и позволил наваждению творить с собой все, что тому был угодно. Темнота вывернулась наизнанку, опалив веки изнутри, змея ужалила, отравив кровь, в ушах зашелестел шепот – уже не сквозняк, но ветер пустыни…

 

Проснувшись рядом с кем-то большим и теплым, Андерс несколько мгновений ни о чем не думал, а просто нежился, прижимаясь спиной к мерно вздымающейся и опадающей груди. Потом отступника настигла ужасная мысль: он все-таки уснул в кровати Карла, и сейчас храмовник, в чьи обязанности входит будить учеников, их обнаружит! Андерс прислушался. Металлического звяканья по полу слышно не было. Может, он проснулся достаточно рано, чтобы успеть тихо вернуться в собственную постель?

Только потом до мага дошло, что он больше не в Круге, что никакие храмовники не придут его будить, и что светловолосый мужчина с бородкой, в чьих объятиях он проснулся – нисколько не Карл. У них из общих черт, похоже, только бородка и была…

Андерс честно попытался вспомнить, как оказался через комнату от своей осиротевшей постели, ничего не вспомнил, и попробовал прислушаться к собственному телу. Тело однозначно сообщило, что его никто не насиловал, скорее, наоборот: мышцы приятно ныли, а внизу живота расползалось сытое удовлетворение, но никаких больше сведений от организма Андерс не получил. Решив, что лучше тихо смыться, а уж потом, если этот странный тип с молотом прижмет его к стенке и потребует разъяснений, сознаться в потере памяти, чем дождаться его пробуждения и сходу схлопотать молотом по макушке, Андерс подхватил с пола мантию, разбросанное белье и тихо ретировался под свое одеяло, показавшееся холодным, как могильная плита.

Тор, прекрасно слышавший все перемещения мага, решил ему не мешать. Лучше делать вид, что ничего не произошло, чем объяснять этому парню, нисколько при свете дня не похожему на того, кого здесь все еще зовут Архидемоном, кто и зачем вселился в него посреди ночи.


	40. Chapter 40

_Потому что когда у тебя есть Задание, ты превращаешься в Человека с Заданием!_  
Передача масяньской музыки «Чума»

Весь отряд встретился за завтраком, и по состоянию каждого было ясно, как прошла его ночь.

В том, как скоротали темное время суток Стив и Тони никто, впрочем, и без того не сомневался, а вот явление одинаково помятых и хмурых Тора и Андерса заставило товарищей задумчиво переглянуться. Оружейники ничем от себя обычных не отличались, Сэндал если и отличался, то нехарактерной общительностью: несколько ночных часов, проведенных под аккомпанемент гномьих сплетен, снова расширили словарный запас заклинателя, и теперь насмотревшийся в камин гном приставал ко всем и каждому с просьбой купить ему саламандр. Клинт и Авернус раскатисто чихали, проклиная ту минуту, когда решили втащить стог с собой в комнату. Бодан зевал, деликатно прикрывая рот бородой. Наташа сияла, как начищенная монетка, радуя окружающих новым платьем, ничуть не более закрытым, чем вчерашнее, и роскошным засосом ему в тон. Клинт косился на синяк как на личного врага, но молчал.

– Так. Я тут подумал… – начал Тони, и от его уверенного тона все желающие поинтересоваться «Когда ты успел?» прикусили языки. – В этом городе и окрестностях слишком много проблем. Нам надо разделиться. Наташа, раз уж тут сосредоточена твоя паства… в смысле, публика – оставайся в Амарантайне. Список важных дел я для тебя уже составил, – Командор протянул орлесианке несколько листков, и та стала вчитываться. Брови девушки всползали по лбу все выше и выше, пока не достигли, наконец, опасной границы, при пересечении которой начинали образовываться морщины.  
– «Разогнать осиротевших из-за Мора»? «Отравить лидера контрабандистов»? «Найти место для размещения беженцев»… это понятно… Вот! Тони, что еще за «Сдать висельника в церковь»?  
– А, это я просто торопился. Там на обороте схема. Я потом ее объясню, а ты пока просто почитай и проникнись. Клинт, это тебе, – Командор выдал записанные инструкции убийце. На листке красовались два пункта, которые эльф не замедлил озвучить:  
– «Пункт первый. Внедрись в организацию контрабандистов. Пункт второй. Действуй по обстоятельствам и будь готов помочь Наташе». Прекрасно, Архидемон побери…

При упоминании Архидемона как минимум четверо передернулись и затравленно посмотрели друг на друга.

– Вэйд, Херрен, вы возвращаетесь в башню и начинаете перевооружать и переодевать ее гарнизон. Записывать не стал, думаю, и так все понятно, – Тони внимательно посмотрел на оружейников, ожидая уточнений. И они, конечно, последовали.  
– Какими материалами располагает кузница крепости? Сколько у нас времени? Будут ли подручные?  
– Все вопросы, кроме последнего – к сенешалю. Или к такому чопорному пожилому человеку, которого зовут Джарвис (надеюсь, он уже прибыл). По поводу последнего… Вроде бы, мастер Вэйд вчера получил некое предложение от местного кузнеца? – Вэйд кивнул. – Отлично, берите его, его подмастерьев, и отправляйтесь в Башню Бдения немедленно.  
– Хоть позавтракать-то можно, перед тем, как заточить себя в этой Башне Прения? – мрачно пробурчал в усы Вэйд.  
– О, позавтракать – это святое, это даже перед казнью можно! – радостно согласился Тони, вызвав на лице Херрена сложное выражение. – Дальше. Мы со Стивом, Тором и Андерсом отправляемся вот сюда, – на пустом пока столе возникла подробная карта местности, аккуратный ноготь Стража чиркнул по ней где-то ближе к левому верхнему углу.  
– Где ты взял карту такого качества? Вряд ли ее для тебя успели так быстро нарисовать, – подозрительно прищурился Стив. – Опять стянул у кого-нибудь?  
– Ничего подобного, я в этом вопросе сама невинность! – заулыбался Тони. – Ее Тор вчера спер у Айдана, пока они делились воинскими премудростями.

Король ошарашенно посмотрел на бога. Тот развел руками.  
– Что поделать, у Стража великий талант учить плохому…  
– Да уж… – Стив укоризненно посмотрел на любовника, но тот укоряться не пожелал.  
– Так вот. Мы идем в Кэл Хирол.  
– Гномье название, – отозвался Тор, проведший в счастливом заблуждении о том, что он – гном, не худшие годы жизни. – Кажется, этот тейг был огромной школой всей касты кузнецов…  
– Точно. А теперь это, похоже, огромный инкубатор порождений тьмы. Если мы хотим что-нибудь разузнать о том, откуда берутся все эти полчища, а также о том, кто же такие, Создатель их побери, Отец и Мать – нам туда.  
– Откуда ты вообще узнал про это место? – осторожно спросил Андерс, которому, как и любому здравомыслящему человеку, немалую часть жизни проведшему в замкнутом каменном пространстве, не хотелось лезть ни в какие гномьи города.  
– Это не я узнал, это Клинт, – эльф помахал отступнику.  
– У ворот стояли два охотника, один из них оказался почти вменяемым эльфом. Мы поболтали, и они пожаловались, что гнались за каким-то оленем, а попали в логово порождений тьмы.  
– И что, выбрались живыми и здоровыми? – не поверил Андерс.  
– Ааа, так это и есть самое интересное! Порождения тьмы не обратили на них внимания! Это вообще нормально? – испытующе посмотрел на мага Тони.  
– Нет, – порывшись в памяти, заключил тот.  
– Вот потому-то мы туда и идем, – постановил Страж.  
– Ну разумеется, – тихо буркнул целитель. – Там темно, там страшно, там, наверное, убивают – давайте туда пойдем!  
– Ты еще не понял, что попал в компанию самых отъявленных, профессиональных и разносторонних безумцев этого мира? – сочувственно спросила Наташа, изучившая и запомнившая схему.  
– Ну, вот теперь я начал что-то подозревать, – очаровательно улыбнулся шпионке маг, состроив умильно-кошачье лицо. Клинт различимо скрежетнул зубами.  
– Эммм… сэр, а нам с сыном что делать? – осторожно спросил слегка взбодрившийся Бодан.  
– О! У вас важное задание. Во-первых, вот вам денег, – Тони чуть ли не из воздуха материализовал увесистый кошель. – Берете с собой Авернуса, пробегаетесь по местным рынкам и покупаете нужные ингредиенты…  
– Для чего? – разлепил сухие губы молчавший с самого утра малефикар.  
– Для заклинательства. Так, для справки: этот странноватый молодой гном обладает всеми навыками усмиренного мага и способен зачаровывать предметы.  
– Гном-чародей? Когда у нас там ближайший конец света? – спросил у кого-то невидимого Андерс.  
– Хорошо. Для заклинательства – и? – продолжил допытываться Авернус. Тони выдал листок с инструкциями и ему. Старик быстро пробежал по строчкам взглядом и улыбнулся.  
– Я знал, что когда ты спасал мне жизнь, тобой руководило никак не милосердие. Да, я могу это сделать. Но тогда доспех будет нужен мне прямо после завтрака. Я должен его изучить.  
– Ради Создателя, мастер Авернус, заберите эту ужасную жестянку с собой! – взмолился Стив, даже добавив необязательное в случае с магом крови уважительное обращение. Грохочущая металлическая конструкция, всю ночь шевелившаяся в углу их с Тони комнаты, здорово действовала королю на нервы.  
Старик кивнул.

Трактирщик принес к занятым компанией сдвинутым столам опасно покачивающуюся конструкцию из нескольких балансирующий подносов, нагруженных едой, чем и прервал обсуждение планов на жизнь.

– Все всё поняли? Отлично, приятного аппетита, – закончил инструктаж Тони, приступая к уничтожению своей части завтрака.


	41. Chapter 41

_— А как это… умереть? Вот ты говоришь — погибель. Что это, какое-то чувство?_  
_— Да. Для тех, кто остался жить — да. И весьма неприятное._  
Рэй Брэдбери, «Октябрьская страна»

Путь к Кэл Хиролу был не так-то легок. Между оккупированным порождениями тьмы гномьим тейгом и Амарантайном лежала фантасмагорического вида местность, которая, если верить карте, гордо называлась Чащобными холмами. В холмах было пыльно, жарко и непередаваемо скучно.

Зато на подходах к тейгу стало намного веселее. Порождения тьмы так и кишели у спуска под землю, в полном соответствии с рассказом охотников игнорируя пришельцев.

– Нам религия позволяет нападать на неподготовленных? – озадаченно спросил Тони, разглядывая толпы гарлоков и генлоков, суетившихся как пажи перед большим королевским приемом.  
– Ну, Андрасте как-то никого не спрашивала, начиная Священный Поход, так что и мы не будем, – пожал плечами Стив. Он уже заприметил среди потенциальных противников эмиссара и намеревался заморозить его поскорее.

Тор крутанул в руке молот, примериваясь. Ему не улыбалось разнести своими молниями древние гномьи строения в мелкий щебень и завалить всякие проходы вниз, хоть бог и допускал, что этот способ решения проблемы с постоянно лезущими из-под земли порождениями тьмы мог показаться Тони довольно привлекательным за счет своей радикальности.

Андерс поудобнее перехватил посох и обвел окрестности расфокусированным взглядом. Стив знал, что маги, специализирующиеся на заклинаниях поддержки и исцеления, в бою должны смотреть внутрь себя больше, чем на врагов, но остальных странноватое выражение лица отступника несколько напугало.

– Ну что, начинаем? – спросил Андерс, окутывая отряд прямо-таки подталкивающей к подвигам аурой скорости.

Порождения тьмы, совершенно не ожидавшие нападения, умерли довольно быстро, что было предсказуемо.

А вот что совершенно точно не было, так это помощь в уничтожении особо мерзких генлоков-лучников, поступившая от приземистой фигурки, закованной в тяжелый доспех. Впрочем, двигалась фигурка удивительно быстро и ловко, несмотря на ограничивающую подвижность броню немалой тяжести. Убедившись, что все порождения тьмы мертвы окончательно и бесповоротно, отряд с интересом уставился на неожиданного помощника. Помощник сунул короткие мечи в ножны, стянул с головы рогатый шлем и явил миру татуированное лицо и взмокшие косички, диковато торчащие во все стороны.

– Гномка, – констатировал Тор. – Да еще и клейменая.  
– Была клейменая, а стала легионером,- хрипловато отозвалась гномка.  
– Прошу прощения, – серьезно сказал бог. – Ты цела?  
– Ну… может, ребро треснуло. Или несколько. Так сразу и не скажешь, потому что болит абсолютно все. Вовремя вы появились, – гномка улыбнулась, заставив черно-серые узоры на щеках пойти рябью, и тут стало очевидно, что она, в сущности, еще очень молода. – Меня зовут Сигрун, я из Легиона Мертвых.  
– Какое жизнеутверждающее название! – фыркнул Андерс.  
– Имя… почти как наши, – ностальгически вздохнул Тор. – Ты настоящая дева битвы, Сигрун.  
– О, спасибо, – польщено отозвалась гномка, осматривая вмятины в доспехах. – Слушайте, я бы рада с вами поболтать, но недосуг.  
– А не в Кэл Хирол ли ты спешишь? – полюбопытствовал Тони.  
– А что, в этих Камнем проклятых холмах есть что-то еще? – подняла почти невидимые на фоне узоров брови девушка.  
– Ты одна, – озадаченно вступил Стив.  
– Спасибо, я заметила, – фыркнула Сигрун.  
– В смысле – там очень много порождений тьмы. А ты одна. Нам, вроде как, по пути.

Сигрун внимательно осмотрела весь отряд. Учитывая, что малорослых среди четверки не было, а сама девушка была ростом взрослому человеку хорошо если по грудь, взгляд вышел немного жалобный.

– Легион Мертвых решил отбить у тварей Кэл Хирол. Нам везло, мы стали беспечны и уверены в собственных силах, а порождения тьмы стали намного умнее. Мы ворвались в тейг через главный вход, где нас и перебили. Осталась только я. Я должна отомстить – и неважно, буду ли после этого жива, потому что я ведь одна из Легиона, мои похороны давно прошли, и Камень заранее принял меня. А вам зачем под землю, люди?

– Я гарлок, – отозвался Тони.  
– А я бог, – поддержал его Тор.  
– И нам всем очень не нравятся порождения тьмы, – подытожил Андерс, видя, как отвисает немного неправильная нижняя челюсть гномки.  
– Гарлок, – повторила она. – Ты.

Что примечательно, сомнений в божественности Тора у Сигрун не возникло: вызываемые молотом молнии были вполне убедительны.

– Не веришь – принюхайся, – пожал плечами Тони. Стив хихикнул было, но быстро замолк, когда девушка подошла к Командору и стала серьезно сопеть.  
– Ну, от тебя, конечно, так сильно не несет, но запах и впрямь похож… Почему так?  
– Если бы я знал, – развел руками Тони. – В любом случае, я – новый Страж-командор Амарантайна. И мне не нравится, что рядом с городом есть такой вот котел с неприятностями. Настолько многочисленные родственники так близко меня всегда нервировали.  
– Гарлок, да еще и Страж-командор? Лихо, – присвистнула Сигрун и, как это ни странно, перестала задавать вопросы. – Ладно, вы либо сумасшедшие, либо говорите правду, но все равно сумасшедшие. Бить порождений тьмы в компании безумцев гораздо веселей, хотя, конечно, без Легиона это уже не то…  
– Они были достойными воинами и пали в бою, – попытался утешить девушку Тор, но та только фыркнула:  
– Они были храбрыми идиотами, за что и поплатились! А мне теперь исправлять! Ну, вы идете? У меня и карта тейга есть, если что.  
– Постой, дева битвы, – с ехидцей окликнул Андерс. – На гномов, конечно, магия действует плохо, но попробовать можно…

Целитель взмахнул посохом, заставив кристалл фокуса просвистеть над самой головой гномки, и приземистую фигуру Сигрун окутало голубоватое облако исцеления.

– Гарлок, бог, маг… а четвертый тогда кто? Сам ваш Создатель? – удивленно-уважительно протянула гномка.  
– Нет, всего-то король Ферелдена, – ответил за Стива Тони. – Карту покажи…


	42. Chapter 42

_Приятно иметь мелкие цели, которых легко достичь._  
Маргарет Этвуд

Задания Наташи были, в принципе, простыми, зато крайне разнообразными, и требовали от девушки, скорее, социальных навыков, чем профессионально-шпионских. Разбираться с обнаглевшими «Осиротевшими из-за Мора», например, было одно удовольствие, и орлесианка потратила первую половину дня на определение, кто же скрывается за жалобным псевдонимом и выманивает у легковерных и сердобольных деньги. Обнаружив шайку никак не бедных детишек, но взрослых сытых мужчин, потешающихся над душевными порывами прихожан Амарантайнской церкви, охотно бросающих в выставленную на паперти коробку медь, а то и серебро, Наташа походя обчистила коробку, тут же пожертвовав неправедно нажитое проповеднице, читающей Песнь Света у статуи Андрасте. Дальше бардессе оставалось только прогуливаться вокруг церкви, ожидая визита разгневанных жуликов, который закончился так же быстро, как начался.  
– Богохульники, – пояснила Наташа онемевшим от эдакой наглости – драка у Светлых Врат! – зевакам.

Набожную и, главное, красивую бардессу добрые горожане успели полюбить, а потому охотно поверили в грешность мордатых типов, аккуратным рядком разложенных напротив парадного входа в церковь. У коробки с табличкой, жалобно просящей добрых людей «пАжертвАвть на прАпитание АсиратевшЫм изза Мора», орлесианка аккуратно положила копию плана города со стрелкой, указывающей на сиротский приют, открытый стараниями местных преподобных матерей около полугода назад. «Жертвуйте сюда, не кормите нахлебников», – сообщала приписка под планом.

Далее глубоко законспирированная сестра решила разобраться с загадочным висельником, которого, если следовать инструкциям Тони, нужно было сдать в церковь. Наташа посетила храм Искупительницы нашей, поставила свечку к ногам богато украшенной (паломники не скупились на пожертвования) статуи Пророчицы, благочестиво преклонила колени перед настоятельницей храма и, получив ее благословение, принялась осторожно расспрашивать о делах прихода. Преподобная мать была рада поговорить с новым человеком, а потому быстро проговорилась о проблеме, возникшей в прекрасной до недавнего времени супружеской паре.

– Как по мне, дитя, так этот мужчина просто сбежал, но его жена, бедняжка, не верит: целыми днями молится и утверждает, что он не мог так с ней поступить, что с ним что-то случилось…

От души посочувствовав покинутой женщине, Наташа быстро обежала взглядом церковь. Действительно, на одной из скамей сидела печально сгорбившаяся фигура. Сославшись на подобный опыт своей жизни, Наташа попросила у Преподобной матери разрешения закончить беседу с ней и подойти со словами сочувствия к женщине. Настоятельница такой план одобрила и девушку отпустила.

Поговорив немного с заплаканной прихожанкой, Наташа уверилась, что просто так ее бросить муж не мог: не так давно они были женаты, да и любили друг друга, похоже, искренне. Единственное, что омрачало счастливую семейную жизнь, это бедственное положение, в котором оказалось дело супруга с началом войны и Мора. Но женщина искренне надеялась, что все наладится, «а пока ведь можно и пояс потуже затянуть, верно я говорю?».

Пообещав женщине тут же сообщить, если вдруг о судьбе ее мужа станет известно, Наташа выскользнула из церкви и пошла по маршруту, указанному в схеме Тони. Он привел сестру в одну из полуразрушенных хибар за городской стеной. На единственной уцелевшей потолочной балке и впрямь покачивался висельник, причем не слишком свежий. Поискав немного взглядом, Наташа обнаружила на полу смятый клочок бумаги, оказавшийся, как и следовало ожидать, предсмертной запиской. Покойный жаловался, что вынуждает свою горячо любимую жену жить в нищете, сетовал на то, что недостоин ее, и умолял о прощении. Посмертно. Наташа брезгливо сморщила нос. Мужчины. Не удосужившись поговорить с объектами своей неземной любви, они вбивают непонятную ересь себе в головы, решают, что недостойны, а потом либо женятся, не пойми, на ком, либо и вовсе голову в петлю суют…

– Если бы люди могли не только говорить, но и понимать друг друга, мир был бы куда более приятным местом, – пропыхтела сестра, снимая труп с веревки.

Ей оставалось только пережить истерику теперь уже официальной вдовы и поставить еще одну свечку к ногам Пророчицы, не одобрявшей идиотов и самоубийц, но бывшей к ним снисходительной.

С местом для размещения беженцев все было и вовсе просто. Преподобная мать, впечатленная как размером пожертвования заезжей орлесианки, так и ее готовностью бескорыстно помогать страждущим, сама завела разговор о том, чтобы забрать беженцев, табором расположившихся под городской стеной, за нее.

– Говорят, дитя, твое пение понравилось самому Стражу-командору…

Наташа скромно склонила голову. Новые монеты этого города еще не достигли из-за мора, а иначе Стива, как и Тони с недавних пор, узнавала бы в лицо каждая собака, а церковница и вовсе выпала бы в осадок от знакомых бардессы.

– Он был обходителен и щедр, – отозвалась Наташа, старательно изображая смущенный румянец.  
– Возможно, ты смогла бы помочь доброму делу еще раз?  
– Я с радостью послужу во имя Андрасте, – с жаром заверила Наташа, и преподобная мать довольно кивнула.  
– Предыдущий эрл Амарантайна установил неоправданно жесткие рамки вместимости города. Возможно, ты смогла бы убедить нового пересмотреть решение предшественника…

«Ах ты, старая крыса!» – гневно подумала Наташа, мило улыбаясь и розовея. Не будь она хорошо знакома с Тони, ей и впрямь пришлось бы спать с ним. Ради благого дела. На что крайне непрозрачно намекала церковница.

– Я… сделаю все, что в моих силах, – прошелестела, якобы окончательно смутившись, бардесса, и настоятельница тяжело вздохнула,  
– Мы будем молиться за тебя, дитя. А если ты вернешься с добрыми вестями, несколько церковных складов можно будет переоборудовать под приюты.  
– Начинайте уже сейчас. Я вернусь с добрыми вестями, – демонстративно распуская корсаж поглубже, постановила Наташа. Церковница покачала головой, прикрыла глаза и, наконец, кивнула.

«А Тони тоже хорош», – думала Наташа, спускаясь от церкви к гостинице. – «Нет бы сразу изменить квоту! Но ведь корона упала бы попросить у Церкви и без того ненужные ей склады! А так, конечно, все в антивском шоколаде: Церковь нижайше попросила, командор милостиво дозволил, все довольны… Умный, гарлок нажий! Но бесит. Да еще и висельник этот… Что Стражу стоило сразу сказать, что он заприметил в развалинах подозрительно неживого человека? Так нет же!».

Предстояло самое трудное: измениться до неузнаваемости и примкнуть к шайке контрабандистов. Впрочем, Наташе было не привыкать.  
**  
Бодан, оба оружейника и Авернус изумленно озирали натуральный караван, в который непостижимым образом удалось превратиться одной их скромной повозке. Маг, гном и оба мастера крайне ответственно подошли к заданию Тони, скупив чуть ли не половину рынка и забрав с собой в качестве помощников целую толпу подмастерьев кузнеца. Отдельная телега везла все купленное, на другой такой же расположились перепуганные подростки, люди и гномы, впервые покидающие Амарантайн и едущие зарабатывать уже несколько лет получаемой профессией. Небольшая тележка вместила злополучный стог и доспех Софии, с комфортом возлежавший на сухой траве. Фургончик с товарами Бодана и инструментами Сэндала, понятное дело, тоже никуда не исчез.

– Хорошо, что господа оставили нам своих лошадей… – заключил гном, оглядывая всю эту ораву начинающих кузнецов вкупе с горами пожитков. – Самим бы нам это не довезти до Башни Бдения…  
– Скаковые лошади не любят таскать повозки, – возразил Херрен, пока Вэйд всеми возможными и невозможными способами коверкал название крепости.  
– С этим я помочь могу, – Авернус снял с пояса почти сувенирного размера нож, аккуратно проколол два пальца на левой руке, мазнул кровью по мордам скакунов и что-то зашептал. Глаза у лошадей сперва стали какие-то дикие, а потом – абсолютно пустые, будто животные уснули.  
– Теперь будут слушаться, – пояснил Авернус.  
– Это же… магия крови! – проявил хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме тотального недовольства жизнью, Вэйд.  
– Стражи допускают ее использование. И потом – никаких демонов, никакой жути, – пожал тощими плечами Авернус.  
– Да ладно… демоны – это не так и страшно, – неожиданно произнес Херрен*, быстро переглянувшись с Вэйдом. Малефикар решил не вдаваться.  
– Ну что, едем? Будем надеяться, пока солнце высоко, нас никто не тронет, – Бодан потеребил бороду и неуверенно обвел взглядом свой отряд.  
– Пусть попробуют, – равнодушно сказал Авернус, вертя в руках короткий изогнутый кинжал. – Раз уж демоны – это не так и страшно…

На этой радостной ноте Бодан передернулся, тряхнул поводьями, и небольшой караван двинулся из города в башню.  
**  
Клинту было далеко не так весело, как Наташе, хотя бы потому, что ей не нужно было все утро покрывать лицо толстым слоем штукатурки в тон коже. Обычно татуировки Воронов облегчали эльфу жизнь, но в этот конкретный раз они бы только помешали: любой начинающий бандит знал, что Вороны занимаются убийствами, шантажом и ничем кроме. Контрабанда всегда была ниже их профессионального достоинства, а потому пришлый эльф с татуировками самого престижного в Тедасе объединения наемных убийц, пожелавший присоединиться к контрабандистам, вызвал бы законные подозрения у главаря или главарей организации.

Клинту с самого завтрака покоя не было. Для начала ему, сжав зубы, пришлось обращаться за помощью к Наташе, потому что заезжая красавица-певица, покупающая на рынке средство для окрашивания волос – это одно, а бандитского вида эльф – это совсем другое. Потом убийце пришлось сочинять своими силами добавку к уже разведенной краске, потому что так и не успокоившаяся церковница вместо заказанной черной притащила ему осветляющую. Кое-как выкрасив волосы, пусть и не в черный, а в темно-каштановый, цвет, Клинт долго гримировался, проверяя достоверность макияжа при естественном и искусственном свете. Грим лежал ровно, кожа казалась гладкой и красивой, но все испортил сующий свой гномий нос куда не следует Сэндал.

– У тебя синяк? – сочувственно протянул заклинатель, разглядывая идеально, казалось бы, загримированного лучника, и тот грязно выругался. Если уж полоумному гному было очевидно, что он прячет что-то под гримом, то людям с прошлым будет и подавно ясно. И эльф решил пойти на жертву. Он дернул за край плаща проносящегося мимо по своим делам Тора и попросил:  
– Врежь мне по лицу.  
– Жить надоело? – с интересом спросил бог, оглядывая крупного для эльфа, но все равно субтильного по сравнению с ним самим убийцу.  
– Мне надо татуировки спрятать. Пусть лучше это выглядит, как неумело замазанный синяк, – пояснил Клинт.  
– Ох уж мне эти ваши хитрости… – проворчал бог, и вдруг без предупреждения впечатал огромный кулак в татуированную щеку асассина.  
– Ничего… себе, – сплюнул кровью тот. – Предупреждать надо!  
– Ты бы обязательно увернулся, – пожал богатырскими плечами Тор. – Ты и так почти успел.  
– Ну… да, – вынужден был согласиться эльф. – Ладно, спасибо. Пойду снова замазывать.  
– Удачи тебе, – приятельски хлопнул Клинта по плечу бог.  
– И вам, – буркнул тот, ощущая, как пульсирует лицо, наливаясь роскошным синяком.

И тогда перед эльфом возникла новая проблема. Татуировки были успешно скрыты, теперь даже слепому было бы понятно, что эльф прячет под гримом огромный синячище. Но эльф с таким расписным лицом никакого доверия не вызывал.

– Ладно, поменяем местами пункты плана. Начнем сначала действовать по обстоятельствам, а что потом, – хмыкнул эльф, вспоминая целителя-отступника, – обсудим потом.

Нельзя сказать, что контрабандисты приняли эльфа с распростертыми объятиями. Они были подозрительны, как и требовала их профессия, задали тысячу и один вопрос и постарались докопаться до самых глубин прошлого эльфа. К счастью, Клинт, как и любой Ворон, всегда держал в голове с десяток идеальных непроверяемых легенд, одну из которых и поспешил изложить своим потенциальным работодателям. Скорее всего, те в историю о беглом антиванце, побывавшем в плену и рабстве у тевинтерских магистров, не поверили, но жадность не позволила им отпустить потенциально ценный кадр. Клинт уверил всех, что до печальных лет в рабстве был травником, а в Минратоусе стал особо ценным рабом, помогая одному из магистров смешивать яды. В качестве доказательства эльф предъявил слегка видоизмененный, но оттого не менее эффективный состав, известный понимающим людям как «Черная рука» (не зря, не зря полночи эльф чихал, разбирая стог! Вот и пригодилось умение). Стоил этот яд баснословно дорого, готовить его было не только сложно, но и опасно для жизни. Разумеется, любой Ворон старше пятнадцати лет мог намешать и что-нибудь похлеще, но этой информации в открытом доступе не было, а потому навыки Клинта произвели на контрабандистов впечатление.

– Кто тебе так морду-то разукрасил? – пробасил главарь.  
– Да я в город сунулся на закате, а в караулке этот ваш капитан с каким-то амбалом пьянствовали! Капитан-то еще ничего – подожди, говорит, до рассвета, пускать после заката не велено, а амбал как начал гнать! И уши мои ему не понравились, и рожа хитрая, и акцент у меня… ну и приложил. Я думал, еще неделю звенеть будет, – тоном оскорбленной невинности пожаловался эльф. Главарь переглянулся с двумя типами крайне неприятного вида. Оба типа кивнули – да, мол, действительно, Айдан вчера изволил квасить в компании некого амбала с буйным нравом.  
– Ладно, эльф. Будешь полезен – заработаешь на спокойную старость, – постановил главарь. – Только не суйся лишний раз днем на улицу, а то, говорят, в городе новый эрл, да еще и командор местных Серых Стражей, примелькаешься – все погорим.

Клинт кивнул. Страна непуганых идиотов этот ваш Ферелден, честное слово! Взять в команду непроверенного специалиста по ядам? Так проще сразу было этой же «Черной руки» хлебнуть, хотя бы ясно было, когда ждать смерти…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Согласно официальному лору игры, Вэйд и Херрен действительно пара. Но есть кое-что еще: при прохождении крайне неприятного DLC "Хроники порождений тьмы" можно узнать, что Херрен не просто управляющий лавки со сложным характером, а демон желания, заботящийся о мастере Вэйде.


	43. Chapter 43

_В рассказах часто встречается это «но вдруг». Авторы правы: жизнь так полна внезапностей!_  
А.П. Чехов

Сигрун решительно не велела ходить в Кэл Хирол через главный вход, и борцы с порождениями тьмы потратили целых три минуты на поиск рычага, открывающего потайной, а потом еще полчаса на попытки на этот рычаг нажать. За долгие годы простоя гномий механизм заржавел и не поддавался даже силе Тора. С мертвой точки дело сдвинулось только когда Андерс хлопнул себя по лбу и вызвал из воздуха мерзкого вида струю жира. Жир медленно растекся по рычагу, каким-то цепям, рукам Тора и краю мантии самого отступника, так что сразу после такой впечатляющей демонстрации умения пользоваться бытовой магией тому пришлось срочно провести еще одну и вызвать ауру очищения.

Тор снова налег на рычаг, и тот поддался, неохотно сдвинув какие-то плиты и открыв потайной проход в стене. Из прохода пахло сыростью и гнилью, но гномка, принюхавшись, постановила, что порождений тьмы поблизости нет.

– Вот скажи, что нам толку с того, что мы их чувствуем, если одна легионерша способна по запаху определить, далеко ли всякие огры бродят? – возмутился Стив, но Тони утешил его, сообщив, что Сигрун те же самые огры охотнее затопчут, а у них как у Стражей есть шанс сойти в толпе за своих и выжить.

Кэл Хирол был прекрасен. Когда-то. До того, как разумные, полуразумные и вовсе неразумные твари превратили его в смесь гнезда, тренировочной площадки и алтаря. Целый город, никогда не видевший солнца: прочные дома, огромные статуи Совершенных, подземные реки, аккуратно забранные в гранит, изящные мосты… и трупы. Горы трупов.

– Они погибли не здесь, а у главного входа, – подчеркнуто бесстрастно сообщила гномка. – Видимо, твари их перенесли. Но зачем?  
– Не хотели, чтобы на их парадном крыльце кто-то разлагался? – содрогнувшись, предположил Андерс.  
– Или у них тут кладовая, – тихо сказал Тони. Он быстрее других заметил, что некоторые тела присутствуют не целиком, причем отсутствующие руки и ноги явно утрачены покойниками не в бою.  
– Они… они едят их? Едят легионеров? – сглотнула Сигрун, жалобно глядя на представившегося гарлоком мужчину. Легион мертвых не зря носил такое название, смерть гномке, возможно, была роднее, чем остальным в отряде, но убивать врагов – это одно, а есть их потом – совсем другое.  
– Только мужчин, – равнодушно отозвался Тони, по-звериному поводя головой и прислушиваясь.  
– А что они делают с женщинами? – спросил Тор. Как много воевавший мужчина, он, в принципе, догадывался, что победители могут делать с пленными легионершами, но представить на месте веселящихся с гномками наемников порождений тьмы не мог даже бог.  
– Превращают в маток. Не спрашивайте, как и что это значит. Я в этом не участвовал, я только читал, – отмахнулся Тони. – Впереди есть живой. Не порождение.

Нюх, слух или какое-то незадокументированное чувство не подвело командора: живой впереди и впрямь обнаружился. Им оказался какой-то гном, чье лицо было татуировано примерно так же, как у Сигрун: родного цвета кожи не разглядеть.

– Юкка! – сдавленно вскрикнула девушка, бросаясь на колени рядом с гномом.

Тому явно недолго оставалось. Глаза Юкки, когда не закатывались, отчетливо отливали ртутью, почти черные вены, если судить по рукам, уже выступили, а скверна достаточно отравила кровь, чтобы у умирающего начался бред. Впрочем, извлечь кое-какую информацию удалось даже из бреда: Юкка не переставал твердить, что под Кэл Хиролом есть целое гнездо маток, которые денно и нощно рожают все новых гарлоков и генлоков.

– Какие они? – тихо спросила Сигрун, но легионер, кажется, уже не слышал. – Пусть Камень примет тебя, брат, – упавшим голосом проговорила гномка, проведя рукой по векам Юкки и закрыв ртутные глаза.

Остальные, понимая важность момента для легионерши, промолчали. Теперь Сигрун точно осталась последней из некогда огромного воинского братства, и ей нужно было время, чтобы принять это.

Или не нужно было.

Гномка встряхнулась, поправила чуть покосившийся шлем и буднично произнесла:  
– По крайней мере, теперь ясно, что нам надо делать.  
– Спускаться вниз и убивать маток. Я правильно понял? – уточнил Тони, и Сигрун ухмыльнулась.  
– Точно. Только… тебе не станет жаль их в последний момент? Ты же как-никак гарлок?

Стив дернулся было, чтобы высказать наглой девице все, что думает об ее шуточках и их уместности, но Тони положил руку магу на плечо, удерживая от вспышки.

– Ну, думаю, гномов ты за время жизни в Пыльном городе порезала достаточно, и ваше общее происхождение тебя нисколько не смущало, – Страж поднял бровь, пристально глядя на Сигрун. Та снова ухмыльнулась:  
– И то правда. А уж сколько люди друг друга режут…  
– Идем. Пока мы тут стоим, они там рожают, – Андерс снова передернулся, похоже, совершенно безотчетно, как ребенок при виде большого мохнатого паука.

– Почему ты позволил ей так с собой говорить? – прошипел Стив Тони в ухо, дав Сигрун, Тору и Андерсу отойти чуть вперед.  
– Потому что у нее шок. Она может болтать что угодно, если это поможет ей махать мечами и видеть ловушки, а не рыдать, выдирая косички с корнями.  
– Не похоже, что у нее шок, – покачал головой Стив. – Она вообще кажется довольно циничной особой.  
– Вспомни Наташу, – посоветовал Тони. – А еще лучше – Халка.

Стив честно вспомнил, вздохнул и решил не быть слишком суровым к последней из Легиона.

Внутренние переходы тейга хорошо сохранились, и отряд прошел бы по ним к самому гнезду как по улице, если бы не неожиданное и неприятное препятствие. Один из огромных залов Кэл Хирола освещался мистическим голубым сиянием, исходящим от чего-то, напоминающего водопад от потолка до огромного, окруженного чуть тусклее сверкающими грудами камней, провала в полу, и, пока Сигрун восхищенно его рассматривала, а Тони с Тором пытались понять, почему в их ушах что-то звенит на манер комаров, оба мага выпали из реальности. Они как сомнабулы добрели до провала и, не заметь гномка в последнюю секунду неладного и не оттолкни их с диким нецензурным воплем, Ферелден лишился бы и короля, и, возможно, самого талантливого отступника. На крики, ругань и попытки грубо оттянуть от провала маги не реагировали никак, продолжая с маниакальным упорством идти к сиянию. Лица у обоих были странные, словно чародеи испытывали одновременно и страшную боль, и неописуемое наслаждение.

– Создатель побери все эти подземные тайны! Мало было порождений тьмы? Что с ними не так? – занервничал Тони, видя, как Стив, перехваченный поперек груди и приподнятый над полом Тором, шевелит ногами в воздухе, стремясь к провалу. Сигрун, аккуратно сбив Андерса с ног, от души врезала тому под ухо, устроила бесчувственного мага на полу поудобнее и только потом ответила:  
– Я такого никогда не видела, но ошибиться трудно: это чистый лириум. А камни – это лириумная руда. Судя по звуку, очень хорошего качества.  
– Их магическое зелье? – поднял брови Тони. Сигрун покачала головой.  
– В зельях используется какой-то оксид, и того крайне мало, иначе их нельзя было бы пить: чистый лириум прожигает плоть насквозь. Его только гномы обрабатывать и могут. И то… был в Орзаммаре один оружейник, хватанул он как-то лириума голой рукой, а сам незадолго до того порезался. И хана.  
– Что, умер?  
– Нет. Тронулся. Лириум – он вроде скверны, тоже по мозгам дает, только не постепенно, а сразу. А не был бы оружейник гномом, умер бы на месте. И труп был бы безрукий.  
– Ладно, я понял, лириум – это очень дорогой и опасный металл. Что с магами-то?  
– Он поет, – слабым голосом отозвался Стив, прекратив дергаться в лапищах Тора. – Неужели ты не слышишь, как он поет?  
– У меня скоро к пению выработается дикая ненависть! Сначала Архидемон пел, теперь еще и лириум?  
– Он рассказывает истории с той стороны Завесы, – блаженно улыбнулся Стив.  
– Всю жизнь мечтал, – буркнул Тони.  
– Отпусти меня, – попросил Стив, но Тор только крепче прижал короля к себе. – Отпусти на ту сторону, я там никогда не был, а ведь там так интересно, ты только послушай…  
– Тор, не пускай его никуда, – велел Тони, снова поворачиваясь к Сигрун. – Почему они что-то слышат, а у меня только ощущение, что в голове зудит?  
– Лириум, кажется, существует одновременно по обе стороны Завесы. Маги в каком-то смысле тоже, а потому они гораздо чувствительнее к нему, чем остальные. Гномы по-своему тоже чувствительны, но нам этот металл никаких сказок не рассказывает. По крайней мере, так мне объяснял кузнец Легиона. Не то чтобы гномы хорошо разбирались в магах…  
– Хватит и того, что вы хорошо разбираетесь в лириуме. Сигрун, если я тебя очень попрошу, ты сможешь достать кусочек руды? Побольше?  
– А ты совсем псих, – уважительно протянула девушка. – Мне нравится! Я достану тебе лириума, только смотри, сам его не трогай, а то можешь и не успеть никаких песен услышать, сразу двинешь к вашему Создателю.  
– Вряд ли порождения тьмы уходят к Создателю, но за заботу спасибо.

Побродив вокруг провала и прислушавшись, Сигрун определилась с выбором и скоро предъявила гарлоку среднего размера кусок светящегося металла.

– У меня в руках сейчас… примерно полугодовой бюджет Орзаммара, – восхищенно протянула она, разглядывая сияющее сокровище. – А на кой он тебе?  
– Говорят, его используют для самых сложных рун. Может, притащим его в башню и покажем Сэндалу? А не ему, так Вэйду?  
– Какая башня? Какой Сэндал? И кто такой Вэйд? – вытаращилась Сигрун. Страж только вздохнул.  
– Выживем тут – расскажу и покажу. Как там надо это счастье упаковывать, чтобы живым остаться? Надо побыстрее тут закончить и утащить наших лириумозависимых как можно дальше от этого богатства …  
– Сейчас я этим займусь, расслабься, Страж, лучше проверь пульс у этого рыжего, а то что-то мне кажется, я перестаралась, – легионерша принялась рыться в своем небольшом заплечном мешке, пытаясь разыскать подходящую для переноски лириума тару. Тони подошел к смирно лежащему Андерсу и присел рядом на корточки. Маг, какой-то непривычно бледный, тихо застонал и открыл глаза. Зеленые, как молодая травка.

– Кому суждено пройти Истязания, тот не сбежит от судьбы, – не своим голосом сообщил отступник, знакомо улыбаясь. Растерянный Тони загляделся на изменившегося мага, а потому не увидел, что произошло, только услышал: возмущенный вопль Тора наложился на звук разбиваемого льда и вскрик Сигрун. Когда Страж обернулся, все было уже очень плохо: радостно улыбающийся Стив обеими руками держал добытый Сигрун лириум, и от куска металла по рукам мага все выше всползало невыносимое голубое сияние.  
**  
Когда Тони надоело трясти в воздухе непонятно как пробравшегося в этот мир Архидемона и он стал способен слышать доводы разума, а не той части себя, которая вопила что-то, вроде «Я же тебя один раз уже убил, на кой ты снова сюда лезешь?!», незваный гость сумел соприкоснуться ногами с каменным полом, покачался немного, борясь с головокружением, а потом неожиданно серьезно сказал:  
– Сейчас он пребывает в Тени, и его…  
– …нельзя беспокоить, я это уже слышал. Что грозит ему в Тени и где это… ну, вообще – где это?

Андерс посмотрел на лежавшего на подстеленном Тором плаще мага чужими глазами.

– Нигде. Тень – это царство снов, духов и демонов. Собственно, духи и демоны – это одно и то же, просто они себя по-разному позиционируют, как куртизанки и распутные девицы, – отступник мерзко хихикнул не своим голосом.  
– Почему ты сказал что-то про Истязания? – не отставал Тони.  
– Потому что так они и проходят, – пожал плечами Архидемон. – Маг засовывает руки в емкость с лириумом, получает по мозгам и вылетает в Тень. Где им либо завладевает какой-нибудь демон похитрее, либо нет. Если нет – маг счастливо возвращается в родное тело, все ликуют и зачисляют его в Круг на правах чародея. Если маг не возвращается слишком долго или становится одержимым…  
– …то специально приставленный храмовник его убивает. Это я тоже знаю.  
– Тогда ты знаешь все. Готовься, за неимением храмовника эта почетная миссия может пасть на твои плечи. Теперь надо просто сидеть и ждать, когда он вернется, – в подтверждение своих слов Архидемон плюхнулся на край плаща, обхватил колени руками и замер, сверля взглядом безучастного Стива. Тони растерянно посмотрел на Тора. В конце концов, Архидемон был его братом, и бог мог лучше знать, как с ним обращаться.

Но у Тора, похоже, были те же проблемы. Они растерянно походил возле самовольно занятого братом тела, потом что-то решил и спросил:  
– Зачем ты постоянно сюда приходишь?

Архидемон отвлекся от созерцания спокойного лица Стража и хитро глянул на бога снизу вверх.

– Ну скажи, скажи, что ты не рад меня видеть…  
– Ты знаешь, что я всегда тебе рад. Не об этом речь. Зачем ты вселяешься в этого мага? Ты вполне можешь обходиться иллюзиями, я знаю. Прекрати его мучить.  
– О. Я могу обходиться иллюзиями, но разве иллюзия может сделать так? – гость вскочил, обвил руками шею брата и впился в его губы очень жестким и требовательным поцелуем. Тони страдальчески закатил глаза, а Сигрун с интересом уставилась на странную парочку, ожидая продолжения.

Надо сказать, Тор быстро справился с телом, которому явно не хотелось сопротивляться.

– Прекрати, – тихо, но очень серьезно попросил он, беря брата за плечи и отстраняя от себя. На гостя, впрочем, серьезный голос не подействовал никак: Архидемон ехидно заулыбался и продолжил ровно с того места, где прервался на демонстрацию:  
– И не надо бояться за этого мага. У него… интересное сознание. Он будто ускользает от меня, жертвует телом, чтобы сохранить душу. Наверное, привычка, – предположил Архидемон, и вот тогда Тора будто кипятком изнутри окатило, так ярко вспыхнуло лицо. Та ночь в гостинице… Тор не был уверен, что все прошло бы ровно так же, явись брат в своем обличье (какие-то запреты в голове бога были слишком сильны), но выбранное им тело было незнакомо и хотело любви, ошибиться было трудно. Молодой чародей совершенно точно не был новичком в таких развлечениях, и бог сначала думал, что его умение получать и дарить удовольствие объясняется личными склонностями и большим опытом. А теперь выходило, что склонности были ни при чем, просто Андерсу _приходилось_ уступать, чтобы сохранить рассудок, жизнь, душу…  
– Вот не надо делать такое лицо, будто ты только что узнал, что убил котенка, – фыркнул Архидемон, снова усаживаясь рядом со Стивом. – Мне понравилось, ему понравилось, про тебя ничего не скажу, но подозреваю, что ты тоже остался доволен…

Тони уставился на бога с тем же выражением, что Сигрун: запредельное удивление и неподдельный интерес.

– У них… там, что, национальное развлечение такое, спать с близкими родственниками? – шепотом поинтересовалась гномка.  
– Не знаю… Но я бы от такого брата сначала сбежал, а потом повесился, – честно признался Тони. Сигрун понимающе хмыкнула.

– Между прочим, я оказываю вашему светловолосому величеству большую услугу, – спокойно и безо всякого оттенка безумия вдруг сообщил Архидемон.  
– Да? И какую же? – недоверчиво спросил Тони. Он еще помнил, как этот же парень на полном серьезе предлагал Стиву оказать услугу самому Тони, добив его, так что представления об услугах у пришельца могли быть самые странные.  
– Как ты думаешь, Страж, где пребывает сознание этого мага, – изящная рука, украшенная тяжелым магическим перстнем, похабным жестом огладила бедро Андерса, – пока я тут развлекаюсь?  
– Ну… куда вообще уходят сознания магов?  
– Он в Тени, – догадался Тор.  
– Но ведь… подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что они со Стивом в Тени вместе? – недоверчиво переспроси Страж.  
– Похоже, что так, – кивнул Архидемон. – Думаю, им должно быть не так страшно вдвоем. Да и от необдуманных поступков они друг друга удержат вернее. Хотя Андерс – и удержание от необдуманных поступков? – гость сокрушенно покачал головой.  
– Ты что, специально явился, чтобы отправить чародея в Тень? – Тор еще меньше других верил в добрые намерения брата. Тот посмотрел на него печальными зелеными глазами.  
\- Ну вот. Дожили. Родной… ладно, сводный брат не верит, что и я иногда могу творить добро.  
– Ты никогда ничего не делаешь просто так, ни зла, ни добра, – объяснил свое неверие бог. Гость заулыбался.  
– О, тут ты прав. Я пришел, потому что мне снова стало смертельно скучно. Ну и заодно решил сотворить немного добра.  
– «Смертельно скучно»? Ты хоть помнишь, что устроил в прошлый раз, пытаясь развлечься?  
– Войну, Мор, конец света? – приподнял брови пришелец. – Ерунда, ведь ты как всегда покачал головой и все исправил. И даже отцу не нажаловался, – Архидемон снова вскочил и повис на Торе. – Ятебялюблю, – одним словом выдохнул он куда-то под ключицу брату.  
– Я тебя тоже,- невыносимо тяжело вздохнул Тор и обнял Архидемона.

– Ой. Страж, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь – этот парень, никак, сумасшедший, – прошептала Сигрун.  
– Который? – напряженно наблюдая одним глазом за Стивом, а другим – за проявлением братской любви, шепнул в ответ алхимик.  
– Я имела в виду того, который в мага вселился… хотя оба они хороши, конечно.

– Слышишь, Локи? Даже незнакомой девушке ясно, что ты безумен, – тихо сказал в макушку гостю Тор. Архидемон отнял лицо от нагрудника бога и весело посмотрел брату в глаза.  
– Ну да. И что?  
– Ничего, – еще тяжелее вздохнул бог, снова прижимая Локи к себе. – Только, пожалуйста, обойдись в это раз без войны, Мора и попыток захватить мир, ладно?  
– Но этот мир был создан, чтобы им править! – возмутился названный Локи Архидемон.  
– Точно. Но создан он был не для тебя.  
– Вечно ты, – засопел гость обиженно, но быстро успокоился. – Кажется, они скоро вернутся! – радостно сообщил он, прекращая висеть на брате.  
– С ним… с ними все хорошо? – осторожно спросил Тони.  
– Вот сейчас и увидите, – пожал плечами Архидемон, и Сигрун тихо охнула, видя, как ненормальная сияющая зелень покидает ореховые глаза мага, и как из-под ехидного безумия проступают усталость, испуг и, кажется, гордость собой.


	44. Chapter 44

_Наши сны — это паромы, заполненные чужими душами, а тот, кто спит, перевозит их…_  
Милорад Павич

В мире снов Стиву не понравилось. Тень была какая-то слишком… тенистая: сплошные оттенки серого вокруг, странная перспектива, искаженные пропорции – и ожидание недоброго, утомляющее изрядно. Маг огляделся, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что боковое зрение расплывается, не дает четкой картинки, и увидел кого-то, оглядывающегося с тем же выражением на лице.

– Стив? – жалобно спросил кто-то, и Страж понял: это маг, подобранный в Башне Бдения.  
– Андерс? – на всякий случай переспросил он, и кто-то кивнул.

В Тени чародей выглядел гораздо младше и надломленней, его напускная уверенность в себе бесследно улетучилась.

– Как ты сюда попал? – спросил Стив, и Андерс отвел взгляд. – Да ладно тебе, не смущайся. Я вот, как полный идиот, схватился за кусок лириума.  
– Есть один… не знаю, человек, не человек… один парень. Он иногда приходит и _просит_ уступить ему тело.  
– То есть, ты – одержимый? – мгновенно напрягся Стив.  
– Нет! В смысле, я не превращаюсь в уродливую груду мышц и не крушу все вокруг. А так, наверное, одержимый, – маг печально повесил голову.  
– А что за парень? – полюбопытствовал Стив.  
– Ну… симпатичный зеленоглазый брюнет. Лицо немного печальное, но быстрое на улыбку. Чокнутый, – кратко охарактеризовал пришельца Андерс, и Стив схватился за голову.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, кого сейчас описал?  
– Нет, – заморгал Андерс.  
– Так выглядит Архидемон, когда дает себе труд прикидываться человеком.  
– О, – содержательно отозвался маг, пытаясь сжиться с новостью. – Но вы же его, вроде как, убили…  
– Он бог. Бессмертный, – скривился Стив.  
– Ясно… Ну, в любом случае, никакого вреда он не причиняет.  
– Он _пользуется_ твоим телом. Ты правда считаешь, что он не вредит?  
– Думаю, сейчас это крайне неактуально. Мы в Тени. Я тут не был с момента прохождения Истязаний.  
– А я вообще не был.  
– Ну, тогда тебя ждет много удивительных открытий. Меня, например, волнует та мышь, что уже несколько минут за нами наблюдает, – Андерс указал на крупного для его вида грызуна, сосредоточенно глядевшего на магов. Мышь, будто поняв, что речь идет о ней, пискнула и попыталась убежать, но парализующая руна, брошенная под лапки Стивом, удержала ее на месте.

– Ну-ну, – протянул Андерс, разглядывая обездвиженную добычу, – с момента моих Истязаний ты ничуть не изменился, Мыш. Хоть бы что-нибудь новое придумал.  
– Создатель… тебя прокляни, маг! – выдал Мыш, вытягиваясь в среднего размера мужчину с невинным лицом.  
– Взаимно. Так что, ты надеялся, что с новым магом тебе повезет?  
– Ни на что я не надеялся! – возмутился мужчина, приглядываясь к Стиву.  
– Даже не целься на него, – предостерег Андерс. – Его охраняют такие силы, с которыми тебе не тягаться.  
– Да всех вас что-то хранит, – раздосадовано отозвался Мыш. – А жить-то как-то надо…  
– Ну и живи в Тени. Чего тебя в большой мир постоянно тянет? – поднял брови Андерс. Мыш вздохнул.  
– Андерс, подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что во время истязаний мага поджидает не демон, скажем, гнева, а что-то вот такое? – Стив кивнул на Мыша.  
– Это может быть что угодно. Может демон гнева, а может – вот такое недоразумение.  
– Понятно. А как выбраться из Тени?  
– В моем случае, надо было просто победить демона, пришедшего за душой и телом. Но к тебе что-то никто не приходит. Будешь сам его искать? – приподнял брови Андерс. Король кивнул.  
– Он же тут наверняка есть. Не будем разочаровывать демона. Прости, Мыш, не сегодня.

Мыш, свернувшись обратно в грызуна, пропищал что-то, несомненно, оскорбительное и скрылся в глубокой и узкой норе. Маги отправились исследовать призрачный мир.

В какой-то момент Стив обнаружил себя стоящим посреди тронного зала. На троне сидела какая мрачная фигура, и Стиву она очень не понравилась.

– Здравствуй, Стив, – протянула фигура, привставая, и Стив с ужасом понял, что была она не кем иным, как Тони, только не человеческого и даже не гарлокообразного вида, а самого что ни на есть гарлочьего. Бледную кожу Стража испещряли темные пятна скверны, а ртутные глаза уже не имели ни зрачков, ни белков.  
– Тони… – изумленно выдохнул Страж, и тэйрн Старк ухмыльнулся, показав мелкие острые зубы.  
– Я не знаю, куда ты смотришь с таким перекошенным лицом, но, главное, помни: там ничего нет, – словно откуда-то издалека долетел голос Андерса. Стив тряхнул головой, потом потер глаза, но гарлок-Тони никуда не делся.  
– Тебя здесь нет. Ты в Кэл Хироле, стоишь возле моего тела и, наверняка, жутко ругаешься, – сообщил наваждению маг, и гарлок тут же превратился в рыжую эльфийку на седьмом месяце беременности.  
– Ты когда-нибудь пытался управлять страной и бороться с токсикозом одновременно? Нет? А стоило бы попробовать, – озлобленно выдала Пеппер  
– Тебя здесь нет, – повторил Стив. – Ты в Денериме и вовсе не беременна. А токсикоз обычно раньше. Я читал.

Наваждение злобно зашипело и снова сменило маску. Теперь на троне сидел давным-давно не виденный Баки.

– Ты все-таки решил пройти Истязания? – печально спросил храмовник. – А кто убьет тебя, если демон решит вселиться?  
– Обо мне есть, кому позаботиться, – осторожно ответил маг.  
– Это хорошо… – Баки кивнул и погрузился в размышления. Стив был озадачен: если это тоже был демон, то какой-то очень странный и совсем не агрессивный.  
Стив совсем было собрался спросить совета у Андерса, которого почему-то не было видно, но тут Баки сказал:  
– Слишком много лириума. Я даже не думал, что моих куцых магических способностей хватит, чтобы выйти в Тень – но вот он я…  
– Тебя здесь нет. Ты в Киркволле, лечишь душевные раны беседами с рыцарем-командором Мередит, – вспомнил слова Грегора Стив. Маг ждал, что наваждение снова сменит форму, но Баки так и остался сидеть на троне.  
– Точно. Там я и есть. Только способ лечить эти самые раны у Мередит крайне странный. Слишком много лириума. Я уже почти не прихожу в сознание, – храмовник посмотрел на друга юности запавшими и какими-то тусклыми глазами. – Возможно, пока я тут грезил, мое тело вообще умерло, и теперь я останусь тут навсегда…  
– Этого не может быть.  
– Почему? Тут обитает множество душ, которые не смогли вернуться в тела вовремя. Обычно они – маги-ученики, которых слишком рано убили во время Истязаний, но есть и заблудившиеся сновидцы, и просто безумцы… И я.  
– Мне… мне жаль. Но что я могу сделать?  
– Ничего, конечно, – устало ответил Баки. – Просто… тебя не хватает.  
– Я могу приходить во сне.  
– А спишь ты редко и некрепко, – улыбнулся Баки. – Но это лучше, чем ничего. Хотя…  
– Что?  
– Ты мог бы остаться. Магам в Тени живется проще, чем остальным: можно научиться менять форму и вообще…

Стив чувствовал неладное. Половина его сознания громко вопила, что никакого Баки рядом нет, что это просто очередная маска демона, пусть и раскрашенная удачнее предыдущих, но другая половина уже почти готова была остаться в мире грез с другом. Возможно, маг все же поддался бы чарам демона, но почему-то не смог даже рта раскрыть, чтобы принять или отвергнуть его предложение.

– Кто здесь? – нервно спросил Баки.  
– Ааа, твоих сил хватает только чтобы построить иллюзию для одного человека! Как удачно: ты не сможешь меня увидеть, ты уже выбрал цель, – издевательски отозвался из ниоткуда Андерс, и Стив сообразил, что целитель поступил с ним так же, как он сам недавно с Мышем: бросил под ноги парализующую руну.  
– В одном сегменте Тени одновременно два мага? – удивился Баки и как-то слишком плотоядно улыбнулся. Стива передернуло бы, подчиняйся тело ему хоть чуть-чуть.  
– И ни один тебе не по зубам. Я понял твой замысел: ты не хочешь вселяться в чужое тело. Ты хочешь, чтобы он остался здесь, и будешь питаться его жизненной силой. Вот уж не надейся!  
– Почему? – с интересом спросил демон, избавляясь от маски Баки. На троне теперь восседало какое-то странное антропоморфное существо с явным переизбытком глаз.  
– Потому что сейчас я тебя быстренько уничтожу, и мы вернемся в свои уютные тела, – тоном, которым обычно объясняют что-то маленьким детям, ответил Андерс, взмахивая посохом.  
– Мы в равных условиях, маг, – хмыкнул демон. – Ты ведь тоже меня не видишь.  
– А мне и не надо, – фокусирующий кристалл вычертил в воздухе сложный знак, – я по площадям бить умею.

Облако лиловых молний, упавшее на тронный зал, Стиву не понравилось. Электричество, пусть и не причиняло магу такого вреда, как в реальном мире, отнимало у него ману. Демону, впрочем, тоже приходилось несладко: он выл, метался под злыми разрядами и пытался вслепую задеть своими чарами Андерса. Стив понял, что ситуация становится все безумнее: невидимый отступник сражался с невидимым для него демоном в несуществующем тронном зале…

– Пришел в себя? – крикнул Андерс, накладывая на себя ускорение.  
– Кажется, да.  
– Отлично, тогда я сейчас руну деактивирую, а ты его добей, если он видимый.  
– Видимый, – за неимением посоха Стив взялся за кинжал. Демон, почувствовав, что контролировать сознание потенциальной добычи больше не может, разъярился, попробовал обхватить Стива руками и загрызть. Или поцеловать, но магу почему-то показалось, что загрызть – слишком много зубов показала широкая пасть. Дожидаться второй попытки применения этих самых зубов маг не стал и поскорее ткнул кинжалом, куда получилось – в один из восьми глаз. Уже вынимая кинжал из истекающей какой-то мерзостью раны, Стив почувствовал, как ткань Тени истончается, расползается на отдельные нитки, тает…

– Я сейчас достаточно рад тебя видеть, чтобы не начинать материться сразу, но кое-что сказать должен, – совершенно по-человечески выглядевший Тони склонился над Стивом, серьезно заглядывая королю в глаза. – Никогда больше не хватай никакой магической дряни голыми руками. Ясно?

Стив собрался было начать оправдываться, объяснять, что в здравом уме он бы ничего подобного делать не стал, но лириумная песня забрала его разум, но потом заглянул поглубже в настороженные темные глаза и шепнул:  
– Ясно.

Лириум пел.  
Очень хотелось пить.  
**  
Оба мага достаточно быстро оклемались настолько, чтобы начать бояться за свой рассудок. Лириумный водопад пел, и находиться с ним рядом становилось все тяжелее. Отряд бы давно покинул жутковатую комнату, освещенную мертвенным синим, но самостоятельно ходить магам было трудно. Они так и полулежали на плаще Тора, истребляя вызываемую Андерсом воду. Маг лениво шевелил пальцами, материализовывая очередную пару полных емкостей, после чего оба вернувшихся из Тени жадно присасывались к благословенно холодной жидкости.

– Это нормально? – спросил Тони у Сигрун. Та кивнула.  
– Вполне. От лириума всегда сушит. Наши кузнецы, по крайней мере те, кто работает с ним, всегда держат в кузнице бочку питьевой воды. И, бывает, бочка пустеет.  
– Тогда ладно… но идти отсюда все равно нужно в темпе: мало ли, чего еще эта прелесть им споет.  
– Мы сейчас, – виновато сказал Стив.  
– Точно. Скоро я на воду потрачу весь резерв – и уж тогда… – добавил Андерс, вызывая еще питья.  
– Стив, а чего ты сам воды не наколдуешь? – полюбопытствовала Сигрун.  
– Не умею, – честно ответил король. – Вот заморозить толпу врагов – это да, а что-нибудь конструктивное сделать…  
– Все. Больше не буду, а то резерв и впрямь истощится, и буду я бесполезен, – Андерс выхлебал последнюю порцию воды и попытался встать. У Стива это получилось куда проще: король был крупнее и сильнее в чисто физическом плане. Оступника же шатало, да и цвета он быстро становился мертвенно-зеленого.  
– Охх… вечно от магов одни проблемы, – буркнул Тор, неожиданно подхватив целителя на руки. Тот удивленно пискнул, когда его сапоги описали в воздухе полукруг, потом испуганно сжался и вдруг стал до ужаса похож на одичавшего кота-подростка, которого невесть почему решил погладить прохожий: шерсть дыбом, огромные испуганные глаза, а в них – попытка вычислить, как поступить, не то зашипеть и поцарапать, не то вспомнить, как надо мурлыкать и тереться об ноги…  
– Вы тогда врагов высматривайте издалека, ладно? А то мне теперь сразу в ближний бой лезть не с руки, – бог перехватил мага поудобней и размеренно зашагал к выходу из лириумного зала. Стив кивнул и последовал за ним, Тони, задержавшись только затем, чтобы подобрать посох целителя, тоже, а Сигрун, сунув злополучный кусок лириума в рюкзак, так и вовсе перешла на бег, чтобы обогнать Тора, скрыться в тенях и оттуда наблюдать за потенциальными противниками.

– Знаешь, твой брат в меня сейчас не вселился, так что тебе не надо со мной возиться, – смущенно пробормотал Андерс в плечо богу. Тот досадливо фыркнул.  
– Брату я сейчас, скорее, по голове бы настучал. И на руках носить точно не стал бы.  
– Тогда… почему?  
– Колдун, ты когда-нибудь слышал о работе в команде?  
– Именно что слышал. На себе не испытывал. Я вообще до недавнего времени был одиночкой.  
– Ну так привыкай, – посоветовал Тор, и Андерс неуверенно улыбнулся, а потом по примеру Стива сплел из пальцев затейливую решетку и дунул сквозь нее, насылая на свой временный транспорт ускорение.


	45. Chapter 45

_Ни уклоняться от битвы нельзя, ни самому искать битвы: тогда и победа будет славнее._  
Иоанн Златоуст

Тейг уходил все глубже под землю, а его залы делались все менее изукрашенными. В конце концов от них всех остался только длинный коридор, по которому отряд и зашагал. Ни гарлоков, ни каких бы то ни было еще порождений тьмы по коридору не бродило, и Сигрун расслабилась, вынырнув из теней. Как оказалось, рано, потому что какие-то враги в коридоре все-таки присутствовали. Плитки пола в нескольких местах с хрустом отломились, и из проломов высунулись отвратительного вида лиловые щупальца с присосками. Щупальца стали вслепую молотить по коридору, стремясь задеть хоть кого-нибудь. Сигрун моментально выхватила свои мечи и в два счета откромсала изрядный кусок от одного из щупалец. Остальные тут же втянулись обратно под пол. Стало тихо.

Тони осмотрел извивающийся обрубок, но ничего не понял.

– Если это какой-то подземный зверь, то я его не знаю.  
– Это не зверь. Оно пахнет, как порождение тьмы, только еще хуже, – гномку передернуло.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, – недоуменно сообщил Тор, потянув носом воздух.  
– Тебе и не надо, ты ведь рядом с этими тварями веками не выживал.  
– Даже если это какой-то новый вид порождений тьмы, торчать посреди коридора нам точно не стоит. Пойдемте дальше, а там разберемся, – предложил Стив, обрастая своей ледяной коркой.

– Сейчас… – Тони порылся в заплечном мешке и выудил оттуда несколько небольших склянок, заполненных чем-то смолообразным. Склянки отправились в проделанные щупальцами дыры, и, судя по тому, как затрясся пол, там подаркам свыше совсем не обрадовались.

– Теперь, наверное, не полезут. Есть шанс проскочить, – отряд намек понял и перешел на бодрую трусцу.

Коридор привел в небольшую круглую комнату, которая, к сожалению, не пустовала. В ней выясняли отношения два больших гарлока в причудливых доспехах и огромный, сверкающий как королевская сокровищница, голем.

– За кого болеть будем? – спросила Сигрун.  
– За себя, – отозвался Стив, вызывая облако мерзкого вида над головой одного из гарлоков. Порождения тьмы и впрямь решили забыть на время о своих разногласиях, чтобы уничтожить визитеров. Впрочем, на самом деле забыл о разногласиях только один, второй же подло ударил ему в спину, приказав голему разорвать злосчастного оппонента пополам.

– Хм, очень наглядно, – похвалил Тони. – Кто ты и кому ты служишь?  
– Я – Потерянный, служу Матери, – пророкотал гарлок, на чьем лице поверх клейма-маски красовались уродливые, плохо зажившие следы когтей. Выглядело это так, словно кто-то в гневе пытался соскрести метку с кожи.  
– Отлично, разговор завязался. Может, ты расскажешь, кто такие Отец, Мать, и почему из-за них все так грызутся? – спросил Тони, но гарлок отмахнулся посохом:  
– Ты говоришь гладко и пахнешь как те, кто на стороне Отца. Умри!  
– Крайне конструктивный диалог, – фыркнул Стив, замораживая гарлока. Тор, отпустив на время Андерса, увлеченно долбил молотом по металлу нагрудника голема, высекая искры. Сам отступник, сориентировавшись, швырнул в замороженного Потерянного каменным кулаком и удовлетворенно кивнул, когда гарлок разлетелся на мелкие осколки. Лишившись контроля, голем замер и позволил увлекшемуся Тору оторвать приглянувшийся кусок металла.

– С каких пор гарлоки разговаривают? – нахмурилась Сигрун.  
– Вот и мне интересно. Я, видишь ли, привык считать себя уникальным.  
– А ты точно гарлок? – подозрительно переспросила гномка, и Страж вздохнул.  
– Ну, смотри, – лицо Тони вдруг исказилось, а потом стало меняться: щеки побледнели и запали, подернувшись черной паутиной вен, глаза изменили цвет, став двумя озерами ртути, губы истончились и изогнулись в неприятной ухмылке, обнажив мелкие заостренные зубы… Через минуту перед оторопевшей легионершей стоял самый настоящий гарлок, только не такой уродливый, как остальная часть его вида. Стиву резко стало дурно, потому что очень похожим был демон из Тени… а еще потому, что маг не знал о появившемся у Тони умении становиться гарлоком по желанию.

– Камень меня забери! Ты и правда гарлок! – выдохнула Сигрун, нервно перехватывая мечи. Стив и Тор одновременно предостерегающе заворчали, и девушка, ойкнув, спрятала оружие. – Простите, это рефлекс… С ума сойти!

Тони кивнул и снова переплавился в человека.

– Ты, кстати, права. Вонь от этих существ дикая. К счастью, большую часть времени я ее не чувствую.  
– А откуда несет сильнее всего? – вдруг спросил Андерс, выворачивающийся из лапищ Тора, чтобы не дать воину тащить себя и дальше.  
– Оттуда, – уверенно показал на один из коридоров, отходивших от комнаты, Страж.  
– Отлично, значит, нам туда. Порождений ведь больше всего там, где они, собственно, порождаются?  
– Давайте покончим с этим, – как-то разом сникла Сигрун, видимо, только сейчас за всеми приключениями вспомнив, зачем вообще явилась в Кэл Хирол.

Новый коридор привел отряд в очередную небольшую круглую комнату, в полу которой была проделана огромная дыра. Над дырой не то в качестве светильника, не то просто для красоты висел на цепях каменный с лириумными прожилками куб. А в дыре…

– Создатель милосердный… – сдавленно прошептал Тони и тут же отскочил в ближайший угол. Там Стража долго выворачивало наизнанку, и Андерс, забеспокоившись, бросил в гарлока целительным заклятьем. Лучше не стало, и отступник заключил, что тошнота вызвана не отравлением или чем-то вроде, а тем, что увидел алхимик что-то непередаваемо мерзкое.

– Простите, но моя душевная организация, видимо, вовсе не переживет этого зрелища, – маг развел руками и отошел подальше от дыры. Зато Сигрун с Тором заглянули в нее синхронно, после чего гномку тоже затошнило, хоть и не так фатально, как Тони, а Тор впервые за все время, проведенное в отряде, побледнел.

– Да что там такое? – нетерпеливо спросил Стив, заглядывая в пролом.

Под полом комнаты обнаружилось что-то вроде на треть заполненной водой пещеры, в которой сидело три… существа. У существ были щупальца, чахлые рудиментарные ручки и по несколько рядов фиолетово-черных грудей с расплывшимися сосками, что не оставляло иллюзий о половой принадлежности носительниц. Бледные, склизкие, лысые и непередаваемо уродливые, существа шевелили щупальцами и издавали какой-то высокочастотный визг.

– Что это?.. – потрясенно спросил Стив, и Тони, как раз совладавший с бунтарски настроенным желудком, ответил:  
– _Кто_ это. Это матки. Они… производят порождений тьмы. Если матка была создана из гномки, появляются генлоки, – Сигрун побледнела под татуировками. – Если из человека – гарлоки. Не уверен насчет огров – кунари, возможно? Но я не видел женщин-кунари. Может, их вообще не бывает…  
– А кто получается из эльфов? – как-то слишком спокойно спросил Андерс, по-прежнему не приближаясь к краю пролома.  
– По некоторым признакам можно заключить, что крикуны. Но рожают ли их матки, я не в курсе. Все-таки у эльфов самые больше проблемы с рождаемостью… – Тони говорил быстро, нервно, явно пытаясь отвлечься от каких-то мрачных мыслей. И Стив быстро понял, от каких: если алхимик был, по выражению Архидемона, «чистокровным гарлоком», значит, его произвела на свет вот такая отвратительная тварь.  
– Думаю, нам повезло, что над этой дырой висит такой замечательный большой и тяжелый куб, – Стив ткнул пальцем в одну из цепей, и она чуть завибрировала.  
– Давайте сбросим его и посмотрим, что будет, – мертвым голосом предложила Сигрун, и Тор, не тратя времени на ответ, врезал молотом по ближайшей цепи. Громыхнуло, звякнуло, и куб, утратив равновесие, качнулся на трех цепях. Удар по второй из них окончательно сломал систему, так что каменный груз весом по меньшей мере в троих бронто ухнул в пролом.

От визга умирающих маток зачесались уши, причем изнутри. Тор заглянул вниз и довольно отрапортовал:  
– Живых нет.  
– Вот и хорошо, – устало и как-то тускло подытожил Тони. – Лично мне смертельно надоели эти подземелья. Я хочу в башню, к теплой воде, камину, нормальной еде и винному погребу. Вы со мной?

Стив, Тор и Андерс кивнули сразу, Сигрун – чуть погодя.


	46. Chapter 46

_Никто не осознаёт красоты путешествия, пока не приходит домой и не прикладывает голову на старую знакомую подушку._  
Линь Юйтан

Первым, кто встретил усталых и хмурых героев в Башне, стал Джарвис. Тони, понятное дело, знал своего дворецкого уже давно, Стив тоже имел счастье встречаться с ним (правда, это было еще до его водворения на трон, так что попытка чопорного старика церемонно опуститься на колено в его присутствии повергла мага в шок), Тор успел показаться старику на глаза, пусть и был почти постоянно пьян, а вот Андерс и Сигрун в глаза этого типа не видели, почему и рассматривали встречающего до неприличия заинтересованно.

Сам Джарвис же окинул компанию быстрым нечитаемым взглядом и больше всматриваться не стал. Это Тони знал, что голубоглазый старик мысленно сосчитал, взвесил, измерил и назначил цену его спутникам, попутно занеся в голову точные габариты каждого на случай подгонки брони или изготовления гробов.

– Как тут все? – Страж сделал неопределенно-широкий жест, обозначая башню и все, что в ней творилось. Джарвис вздохнул:  
– Я даже не знаю, кто причинил крепости больше вреда, сэр, порождения тьмы или этот… излишне оригинально мыслящий гном. К счастью, у него есть не настолько выдающийся брат-каменщик, который любезно согласился ликвидировать большую часть последствий шалостей его родственника.

Действительно, во дворе Башни Бдения громоздились аккуратные стопки каменных плит, суетились рабочие, а за их действиями тоскливо наблюдал средних лет гном с по-рабочему заплетенной бородой.

– Семейство Главвонаков, – опознал Тор, снова обращаясь к беспробудно-гномской части своего прошлого. – От них было много проблем.  
– С кем? – удивился Андерс, вообще не понимающий, как кто-то, спокойно живущий под землей, может создавать проблемы.  
– С кунари, – неизмеримо мрачно ответил бог, и охота расспрашивать дальше у всех отпала. К счастью, он продолжил сам. – Явился к нам целый отряд. Их стэн утверждал, что эти гномы украли у них секрет какой-то взрывчатки. Название у нее звучит как глубинный охотник блюет, а ничего подробнее о ней рассказать нельзя было, ибо секрет. В общем, гномы сбежали, кунари уплыли. А осадок остался.  
– Хочешь сказать, что гномы смогли спереть у кунари гаат-лок? Ай, молодцы! – восхитился Тони, и Тор посмотрел на него пронзительно:  
– Это же секрет. Откуда?..  
– Что знают двое – знают все. И потом, в моих книгах было только название. О составе я ничего не знаю. Но гномов расспрошу…  
– Я отказываюсь признавать свое творение плодом грязного воровства! Я сам придумал этот состав, а кунари только доработали его! Брат, подтверди! – светловолосый гном с обветренным лицом и все теми же глазами радостного безумца откуда-то выскочил и принялся топать ногами на Тони. Видимо, обвинение в воровстве и впрямь его задело.

Каменщик отвлекся от созерцания восстановительных работ и печально вздохнул:  
– Подтвержу. Волдрик Главвонак, к вашим услугам. Это – мой брат Дворкин. Гений и, как большинство гениев, сумасшедший.  
– О, таких у нас хватает, – заулыбался командор. – Добро пожаловать в команду. Господа, простите меня, но даже перспектива беседы с вами не может затмить видение горячей ванны…

Оба гнома замахали на Стража руками, показывая, что вполне подождут, пока он приведет себя в порядок. Джарвис деликатно кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и сообщил:  
– Левое крыло пока совершенно непригодно для жизни, а у правого крайне запутанная планировка. Я вас провожу.

Стиву показалось, что время решило снова пройтись по знакомым местам: он уже шел однажды за этим, выглядящим и звучащим совершенно по-орлесиански, стариком, и впереди были каменные коридоры башни Тони, горячая ванна и все остальное…

– Ты тоже думаешь, что история повторяется? – шепнул алхимик.  
– Угу, – содержательно ответил Стив.  
– Прости, но подробности будут немного отличаться, – Страж потер глаза крайне усталым жестом. – Потому что сначала я вымоюсь, а потом напьюсь до зеленых нагов. Так что советую тебе найти какое-нибудь развлечение, их тут должно быть полно…  
– Я все же предпочту остаться с тобой. Хотя бы чтобы удержать тебя от забрасывания зеленых нагов огненными бомбами. Тоже своего рода развлечение, – улыбнулся Стив.  
– Но ты же…  
– …не могу напиться, да. Но это не значит, что не могу попробовать.

– Ничего такая крепость. Хотя видно, конечно, что люди строили, – повертев головой по сторонам, прокомментировал увиденное Тор. Сигрун кивнула, соглашаясь, а Андерс сделал лицо «я ничего не понимаю, объясните», которое со времен Круга действовало безотказно, да и теперь не подвело.  
– Посмотри на камень. Разве это гранит? И кто так укладывает? И кто им сказал, что такой раствор будет лучше держать? Да нормальные гномьи стены можно вообще без раствора возводить – тысячу лет простоят! – неожиданно гордо сообщил Тор, и Сигрун хихикнула.  
– Говоришь так, будто сам гном из касты строителей.  
– Я – гном из касты воинов… в некотором смысле, – сообщил Тор, крутанув свой молот, и девушка решила больше не расспрашивать, потому что – ну какая, в сущности, разница? Да, они тут все безумны, что командор-гарлок, что человечий король-маг, до дрожи в пальцах в этого самого гарлока втрескавшийся, что бог, считающий себя в некотором смысле гномом, что одержимый Архидемоном целитель, что она сама…

Джарвис довел отряд до жилого крыла и провел краткую экскурсию, показав спальни, купальни, арсенал, тронный зал, анфиладу комнат, оккупированных Авернусом и Сэндалом, развернувшими там полевую лабораторию, выход к кузне, где уже священнодействовал мастер Вэйд, и путь к продуктовым кладовым, под которыми располагались вожделенные винные погреба.

– Что-нибудь еще? – спросил старик, обводя отряд полным терпеливого ожидания взглядом. Хозяин и Его Величество, скорее всего, пожелают мыться, а потом уединятся в спальне… хотя, зная Тони, сначала совершат набег на запасы спиртного, а только потом уединятся. Молодой маг с серьгой в ухе выглядит уж больно замученным, наверное, тоже захочет мыться, а потом рухнет спать. Надо будет попросить мастера Авернуса сварить для него какое-нибудь поддерживающее зелье, а то страшно смотреть на мальчика… Сурового вида блондин, про которого говорят, что он бог (вот где, где этот мальчишка находит таких знакомых? Уму непостижимо!), вероятнее всего, захочет посетить арсенал… или все те же погреба. А вот чего захочет татуированная гномка, Джарвис даже приблизительно сказать не мог.  
– Простите, а здесь есть библиотека? – робко спросила Сигрун, понимая, как ее внешний вид диссонирует с вопросом.  
– Конечно. И, насколько я успел оценить, весьма пристойная, – невозмутимо кивнул дворецкий.

Гномка просияла и первой ускакала мыться.

– Никогда не знаешь, чем занимаются спутники в свободное время, – пожал плечами Тони. – Кстати о спутниках. Джарвис, Клинт и Наташа не присылали весточки?


	47. Chapter 47

_Нет смысла тянуть, от этого неприятные дела становятся еще неприятнее._  
Мэгги Стивотер

– Клинт, ты идиот? – прошипела Наташа, помогая запихивать слабо гнущееся тело в узкий люк в полу.  
– Нет, я просто крайне брезглив, – пропыхтел эльф, подпирая плечом норовящую неудобно оттопыриться ногу этого самого тела.  
– О, Создатель, а кто тут хвастался своим профессионализмом?  
– У него были липкие руки. И изо рта несло тухлой рыбой и гнилыми зубами, – жалобно протянул эльф.  
– Ну так не целовался бы с ним! Клинт, я тебя знаю, тебе ноги раздвинуть – как с края крыши плюнуть: одно удовольствие! – люк наконец захлопнулся над стоптанными каблуками сапог жертвы брезгливости эльфа.  
– С некоторых пор я боюсь высоты, – тоном оскорбленной грузчиком королевы-матери отрезал убийца. – И потом, Таш, Тони все равно сказал тебе его отравить.  
– Да, но у меня к этому «отравить» еще три страницы плана прилагались!  
– А у меня строчка «действуй по обстоятельствам». Хватит, воскресить его все равно не получится, надо решить, что делать дальше.  
– Да, пожалуй, – вздохнула орлесианка, погружаясь в раздумья.

Клинт тем временем мысленно избил себя до синяков. Наташа была кругом права: он повел себя непрофессионально, сорвавшись… во многом, кстати, из-за нее. В любое другое время эльф бы отложил свое «предпочитаю женщин» на дальнюю полочку и постарался получить удовольствие, но в этот раз сама идея стала ему невыносима. Да и главарь контрабандистов был мерзким, а уж когда он сцапал теоретически безобидного эльфа-алхимика за задницу и проурчал «Рожа у тебя, конечно, расписная, ну да раком не видать», у асассина что-то перемкнуло в голове. Одна мысль о том, что сначала над ним будет пыхтеть это тело, а потом Наташа бесстрастно поинтересуется, как все прошло, залила глаза чем-то красным изнутри. Невообразимо ядовитая короткая игла из воротника эльфа отправилась в слезный канал главаря, и мужчина умер раньше, чем прекрасно сыгранный испуг на лице эльфа успел смениться злорадной ухмылкой. Все было понятно… но непростительно.

– Ладно. Вариантов у нас, похоже, всего три. Можно сбежать – и запороть все дело. Можно пройтись по логову и перебить всех остальных. И можно как-то их… ну, не знаю, обездвижить и сдать страже, – предложила Наташа. Клинт, подумав, кивнул.  
– Тони ведь не нужно отсутствие контрабандистов, так? Ему нужен контроль над имеющимися. Ну и отлично: мы их посадим, Айдан – попугает, кого-нибудь повесят, а остальные, когда придет наш ужасный Страж-командор, будут у него в ногах валяться, обливаясь слезами счастья, если он их спасет…  
– Звучит неплохо. Веревки-то у меня на всех хватит, а вот как эту ораву обездвижить?  
– Дорогая, предоставь это мне, – улыбнулся Клинт, живо прекращая внутренние терзания. – Я же, как-никак, специалист по ядам.

Какие-то янтарного цвета кристаллы, тайком рассыпанные эльфом по всем углам логова, начали тихонько шипеть и обращаться в пар. Сначала Клинт боялся, что его шныряние будет замечено и воспринято неправильно, но контрабандистам, похоже, было все равно. Их даже долгое отсутствие главаря не насторожило, поскольку его планы относительно эльфа-новичка были вполне понятны. Сам эльф, краснеющий и прячущийся от яркого света, вызывал разве что смешки и похабные комментарии вполголоса – заездил, мол, главного, и опять скромницей прикидывается…

– Быстро обвяжи нос и рот вот этим платком, – сам эльф уже затянул на затылке узел, по самые глаза скрыв лицо за резко пахнущей тканью, пропитанной бесцветной жидкостью. Наташа послушалась, понадеявшись, что эта самая жидкость не вызывает раздражения или внезапной смены окраски – согревающее зелье Тони еще не успело полностью забыться.  
– Отлично, еще пять минут – и можно собирать урожай.  
– Где ты взял столько парализующих кристаллов? Они же страшно дорогие! – глуховато спросила Наташа из-под платка. Клинт, не имея возможности широко улыбнуться, дернул заостренными ушами.  
– Они страшно дорогие как раз потому, что немногие знают, как их растить. Я вот знаю.  
– Знал бы ты хоть что-нибудь, кроме того, как убить любого ста тридцатью способами… – покачала головой бардесса, и эльф снова дернул ушами, на сей раз оскорблено. – Ладно, ладно, – тут же исправилась Наташа, – ты много чего знаешь. Но редко используешь какие-то знания, выходящие за границы «соблазнить и убить».  
– Не мы такие, жизнь такая, – нарочито хрипло произнес эльф. – Пойдем. Думаю, они готовы к увязыванию попарно, – добавил он уже своим голосом.

Сказать, что Айдан был удивлен, увидев у себя в караулке заезжую орлесианскую бардессу и смутно знакомого эльфа, сияющего только начавшим сходить синяком в пол-лица, это ничего не сказать. Гости вежливо поздоровались, покаянно потупились и сознались в непредумышленном убийстве одного неприятного типа, постоянные попытки выследить которого не позволяли капитану стражников выспаться уже давно. Не дав Айдану собраться с мыслями, гости тут же добили его сообщением о том, как пройти в логово контрабандистов и обнаружить целый склад, полный этих самых контрабандистов, которые только и ждут, когда доблестные стражи порядка придут по их грешные души, а также где найти люк, в котором захоронен злосчастный главарь.

У Айдана, впрочем, была довольно крепкая психика, так что он не стал бегать по потолку или задавать лишних вопросов. Капитан поблагодарил визитеров за хорошие новости и единственным, о чем он спросил, была причина, заставившая уважаемую гостью города и странного эльфа, взявшегося из ниоткуда, объединиться в борьбе с контрабандой.

– Страж-командор обещал подумать, что можно сделать с контрабандистами, – лучезарно улыбнулись оба. – Он подумал.

Айдан мысленно осенил себя знаком Пророчицы, представив, что эта странная парочка сотворила бы с ним самим, реши командор помочь противной стороне.

– Вы их, пожалуйста, не слишком быстро вешайте, – застенчиво попросила орлесианка. – Мало ли, вдруг они зачем-то еще пригодятся командору…

Айдан клятвенно пообещал вешать не больше двух преступников в день. Засим гости и откланялись.

– Ну что, будем торчать в городе – или отправимся в Башню? – Клинт, остановившись у первой попавшейся бочки с дождевой водой, принялся отмывать надоевший хуже некуда грим.  
– В Башню, – решила Наташа. – Местная публика, как и местный кофе, потеряли всякое очарование. Все приедается со временем.  
– Это точно, – согласился эльф. – Посмотри, все смыл?

В Башне Бдения орлесианка и антиванец возникли тем же вечером. Они попытались было добраться до Тони, чтобы рассказать ему, как пошли дела в городе, но не преуспели: Джарвис со скорбным лицом сообщил, что Страж-командор неважно себя чувствует после возвращения из Кэл Хирола, а потому беспокоить не велел. Наташа тут же разволновалась, но Клинт быстро ткнул бардессу локтем в ребра и сделал страшные глаза. Когда дворецкий ушел, оставив новых гостей у входа в отведенные им комнаты, девушка напустилась на эльфа с гневным шипением, но он быстро прервал ее.  
– Успокойся, он просто запивает какие-то неприятные новости.  
– А тебе почем знать?  
– Нууу… – возвел глаза к потолку асассин, – если бы я был гарлоком и сходил прогуляться куда-то, где таких, как я, много, мне бы наверняка хотелось запить увиденное. К счастью, я не гарлок.  
– Ты хуже, – буркнула Наташа. – Покажи свой синяк, может, у меня есть подходящая мазь…


	48. Chapter 48

_Если ты когда-нибудь познакомишься с человеком, который пытается утопить в вине свои печали, мягко объясни ему, что печали умеют плавать._  
Питтакус Лор

Огромная рыжая луна с интересом смотрела в темное окно под самой крышей башни. У окна сидели изрядно набравшийся, но не утративший ни мрачного настроя, ни связной речи Тони и абсолютно трезвый Стив, больше думающий о том, как не дать Тони выпасть в окно, буде у Стража возникнет желание полетать, чем о чем-то еще.

– Я не хочу решать чужие проблемы, – заявил вдруг в темноту Тони. – У меня хватает своих.  
– Не решай, – для поддержания разговора отозвался Стив.  
– Не могу! – Тони досадливо фыркнул и опрокинул очередную рюмку. При всей невосприимчивости Стива к алкоголю от выпитого количества горьковатой, пахнущей дымом настойки и, главное, от ее крепости, магу было попросту дурно. А алхимик продолжал упорно заливать в себя пойло, прекрасно годящееся для травления по металлу, и даже не кривился.  
– Почему? – все так же для поддержания разговора спросил Стив.  
– Потому что должен, – ответил Тони, сверкая в темноте, разбавленной только голубоватым светом магнита, ртутными глазами. – Как говорят простые и добрые крестьяне Сегерона… – далее последовала пришептывающая рифмованная фраза. Стив теперь уже с искренним интересом спросил:  
– А что она значит?  
– А. Не менее простых и добрых, а, главное, любящих собак ферелденцев это может и шокировать. Если перевести приблизительно, получится «Попала сучка в колесо – верещи и беги».  
– А. Это вроде «Назвался груздем…».  
– Кем я, к Архидемону, назвался? Меня вообще не спросили. Все из-за этого Ордена, чтоб его Создатель проклял…  
– Вообще-то, дело не в Стражах.  
– Да? А в чем?  
– Нуу… в том, что ты – гарлок.  
– Нет уж, дорогуша, меня в жизни бы не назначили Командором этой дыры, будь я просто гарлоком!  
– Да, то, что ты Страж, важно. Но сам подумай: оказался бы ты в Ордене, не являясь гарлоком?  
– Ну тебя с твоей логикой! – обиделся Тони, резко темнея лицом. Стив сначала подумал, что это – прямое следствие обиды, но потом пригляделся и понял, что алхимик просто «втянул» все атрибуты, указывающие на его нечеловеческое происхождение. – Когда ты поймешь, что иногда люди жалуются на жизнь, просто чтобы им посочувствовали? Завтра я снова буду железным и все смогу. А сегодня… – Страж раздраженно взмахнул рукой и налил еще по одной.

Стив прикусил губу. Иногда у него и впрямь были проблемы с определением мотивов чьих бы то ни было поступков. Просить прощения было глупо, так что маг просто взял рюмку и спросил:  
– За что пьем?

Тони долго молчал, поднеся рюмку к лицу и разглядывая луну на просвет.

– За моего отца, – ответил он и неожиданно ловко для пьяного увернулся от Стива, потянувшегося чокнуться.  
– Он?..  
– Три года назад, – кивнул Страж, механическим жестом опрокидывая жгучую жидкость в горло.  
– Интриги?  
– Старость, – Тони без паузы налил еще по одной, но больше луну рассматривать не стал. – Что бы там ни говорил этот рогатый псих, у меня был и будет только один отец – тот, который, несмотря на все мои усилия, вырастил меня человеком. И мать у меня тоже была ровно одна – ее звали Мария, и она умерла, когда я был совсем еще маленький. И отец так о ней убивался, что не только больше не женился, но и убрал из дому все, что могло напомнить о ней. Все. Я повторю это под любыми пытками.

После этого разговор как-то не клеился, и Стражи просидели еще примерно час, молча уничтожая запасы можжевеловой настойки. В какой-то момент Стив, ориентируясь не столько на внешние признаки опьянения Тони (практически отсутствовавшие, а несколько неверные движения и на усталость можно было списать), сколько на ужасающий объем потребленного напитка, решил, что пора сворачивать странную пьянку, но даже сказать ничего не успел: пустая рюмка выпала из разжавшихся пальцев алхимика, но не разбилась, а прокатилась по каменному полу. Тони спокойно спал, привалившись к прохладной стене, и чуть ли не впервые за долгое время он выглядел ночью как замученный, немолодой и несчастный, но все-таки человек.

– Ну и где зеленые наги? – почему-то смутившись, пробормотал Стив. Он смутно представлял себе, как ощущает себя пьяный человек и тем более пьяный не-человек, но подозревал, что, когда сознание спит, бал правят инстинкты. А уж они точно знают, в чьем присутствии можно спокойно засыпать, а в чьем нет. Порадовавшись, что даже бессознательный Тони считает его достойным доверия, Стив постарался поднять неожиданно тяжелого командора на руки и оттащить к кровати. Уже устроив Стража под одеялом и стянув через голову выданную Джарвисом в качестве домашней рубашку, Стив понял, что Тони все-таки не спит, а молча смотрит на него из темноты.

– История повторяется, а? – тихо спросил Старк. – В предыдущей моей башне мы были такие усталые, что просто вырубились. А потом я умчался работать, а тебя разбудила Пеппер…  
– Думаю, теперь она меня не разбудит, – улыбнулся Стив. – И я, как это ни странно, совершенно не чувствую себя усталым.  
– Это считать констатацией факта, предложением или провокацией? – фыркнул Тони.

Стив решил ничего не отвечать, а потому просто нырнул под одеяло и устроился рядом, недвусмысленно прижавшись к любовнику всеми возможными деталями анатомии.

А дальше были поцелуи с привкусом той самой дымно-можжевеловой настойки, ледяные пальцы, не спешащие теплеть на пылающей коже, сдавленные стоны, искусанные плечи, слаженное движение навстречу, – как у идеально подогнанных деталей механизма, – неожиданно упруго-осязаемый магический светляк, стиснутый между их телами, сладкий, заблудившийся между октавами вскрик – и такая же сладкая судорога, сбегающая вниз по позвоночнику…

…и самая обычная судорога тоже.

– Аууыыы! – прочувствованно взвыл Стив, пытаясь понять, почему ему секунду назад было так хорошо, а теперь так плохо - словно на левой ноге повис какой-то зверь, и теперь одновременно жует злосчастную конечность и карабкается по ней выше.  
– Что случилось? – мягко говоря, такой аккомпанемент собственным действиям в постели Тони слышал нечасто.  
– Судорога же! – невероятно обиженным голосом пожаловался Стив.  
– Хм. Говорят, надо потыкать в нее булавкой. Но булавок у нас, понятное дело, нет. Могу укусить, – предложил Страж, демонстрируя нечеловечески мелкие и острые зубы. Неизвестно, то ли оскал так подействовал на зловредную судорогу, то ли она как раз натешилась и решила отступить, а тут и Страж решил поулыбаться, но Стиву резко стало легче.  
– Хорошо, конечно, что она чуть раньше не схватила, – хихикнул маг, осторожно шевеля пальцами ноги. – Но и так было неприятно.  
– Да уж верю… Предлагаю все исправить, – притянул к себе любовника Тони, но Стив жалобно свел брови к переносице.  
– Подожди немного…  
– Что значит – «подожди немного»? Кому из нас слегка за двадцать, а кому – за сорок?- наполовину серьезно возмутился Старк, но ненадолго Стива отпустил. Тот выбрался из постели и подошел к окну, из которого уже почти уползла луна.  
– Знаешь, неожиданно испытать такие полярные ощущения – это хороший способ почувствовать себя живым. В смысле, не функцией, а человеком.  
– О, мне можешь не рассказывать… – Тони откинул одеяло, полежал немного, остывая, и тоже встал, чтобы подойти к окну. Луна полностью скрылась, а небо уже начало светлеть.  
– Еще один длинный день, а? – спросил Командор, потеревшись носом о прохладное плечо мага.  
– Видимо, да. Я вот думаю, имеет ли смысл ложиться спать?  
– Однозначно нет, – постановил Тони и утащил его королевское величество обратно в постель.

На этот раз обошлось без незапланированных вспышек боли, и все, за исключением любопытной луны, не увидевшей самого интересного, остались довольны.

Стражи все-таки уснули, когда небо было уже золотым и розовым. Правда, вскорости их разбудил грохот, сдавленная ругань и радостное восклицание:  
– Чары!  
**  
Проснуться и увидеть над собой жизнерадостное, обаятельное, но, к сожалению, не оскверненное печатью интеллекта лицо молодого гнома никогда не входило в список «Сто лучших способов начать новый день» по мнению Тони Старка.

А ощутить, как рука этого самого гнома стискивает магический магнит и _забирает_ его с груди, и вовсе было неприятно.

– Что ты?.. – начал было Тони, но резкий укол в сердце не дал ему договорить.  
– Отпусти немедленно! – рявкнул Стив, и Сэндал разжал пальцы, возвращая магнит к сердцу алхимика. – Зачем тебе вообще это заклинание? – молодой король умел быть грозным даже сидя в смятой постели и страдая от недосыпа.

Гном испуганно заморгал и ответил своим обычным «Колдовство». В ставшую вчера королевской опочивальню змеей проскользнул Авернус и пролил полстакана света на странные действия заклинателя.

– Прошу простить, Ваше Величество, моего помощника ужасно заинтересовал добытый вами лириум. Однако он наотрез отказался делать из него хоть какие-нибудь руны и громко выражал свое недовольство, крича «Не колдовство». Возможно, ему нужно конкретное заклинание в качестве образца?  
– И это, конечно, повод свести Стража-командора в могилу, – буркнул Стив, щелкая пальцами. Перед насупившимся гномом в воздухе заплясал голубой светляк, и Сэндал, радостно завопив «Колдовство!», схватил его обеими руками. – Что вы хоть с этим гномом такое делаете? – полюбопытствовал Стив, но малефикар покачал головой.  
\- Снова вынужден просить прощения, но Страж-командор не велел рассказывать о нашем проекте.  
– Понятно, значит, дело крутится вокруг этого жуткого доспеха, – заключил Стив.  
– У вас удивительный дар находить в самых сложных уравнениях пригодные к сложению «два и «два», – улыбнулся, пустив некрасивую рябь по старческому лицу, маг.  
– Должен же и у меня быть удивительный дар? – риторически спросил король. – А теперь, если можно, оставьте нас. Нам бы поспать…  
– Я даже не буду спрашивать, чем вы всю ночь занимались, – сунувший свой любопытный нос в спальню, Клинт со смесью восхищения и ужаса уставился на аккуратные ряды пустых бутылок, выстроенные вдоль стены. – Смешать вам быстренько средство от похмелья?  
– Смешай нам средство от посетителей. Или хотя бы от шума, – жалобно попросил Стив, и понятливый эльф в два счета выставил из покоев всех, кто не был там расквартирован.  
– Приют убогих и долийский табор в одном флаконе, – недовольно заявил Тони, потирая грудь сразу под светляком.  
– Болит? – обеспокоенно спросил Стив, но алхимик только покачал головой.  
– И не хмурься, а то наживешь морщины. Будет придворным живописцам лишняя работа.  
– Да ладно, нарисуют, как есть.  
– О, нет. Король на официальных портретах должен быть одновременно молод, умудрен годами и, разумеется, прекрасен как свет Создателя.  
– Лично меня сейчас свет Создателя непередаваемо раздражает. Давай поспим еще пару часов, а? Только поспим! – воздел палец Стив, и Тони согласно кивнул куда-то вглубь подушки.  
– Я старый больной человек и уже почти не способен на безумства… по крайней мере, не сразу после того, как у меня чуть не остановилось сердце!  
– Не бурчи. Сэндал не со зла.  
– Да уж надеюсь! Интересно, что у них получится? – приподнявшись на локте, спросил Страж, но был опрокинут обратно на подушки и буквально припечатан к ним каким-то жутко утомляющим заклинанием.  
– Ладно-ладно, мамочка, я уже сплю, – Тони с хрустом в челюсти зевнул и закрыл глаза.  
**  
В это самое время один тип, известный как гном из касты воинов и бог, как раз открыл глаза. На плече бога покоилась теплая тяжесть. Тяжесть щекотала подбородок Тора рыжеватыми волосами и тихо размеренно дышала.

– Колдун, – веско уронил Тор, и Андерс зашевелился во сне.  
– Проснись немедленно, – еще более веско потребовал Тор, и отступник захлопал бессмысленными и очень яркими после сна медово-ореховыми глазами.  
– Слушай внимательно, повторять я не собираюсь. Ты ничего мне не должен, а меньше всего ты должен приходить ко мне в спальню. Я не люблю мужчин, – Тор отчеканил последнюю фразу, чтобы удостовериться в том, что ненормальный колдун понял и принял к сведению.  
– Но…  
– Это другое. Это наша с братом проблема, и мы будем ее решать, когда я вернусь домой. Мне жаль, что он втянул тебя в нее.  
– А мне нет, – опустив глаза, ответил маг, и воин впервые не нашел, что сказать. Впрочем, Андерс и сам почувствовал, что нужны какие-то объяснения. – В смысле, я тоже предпочитаю женщин. Но как-то весь этот поход не радует обилием прекрасных и легко смотрящих на некоторые вещи дев, – Андерс быстро улыбнулся, и Тор не смог с ним не согласиться. – А ты… ты не такой, как те, кто был у меня раньше.  
– В каком смысле – «не такой»? – почему-то охрипнув, спросил бог.  
– Ты добрый. В самом широком смысле этого слова, – поднял одно плечо маг, словно изобразил смущенную ухмылку всем телом. – Ты не любишь причинять боль и вообще самоутверждаться за чужой счет.  
– Это не проявление добра, а проявление силы, – возразил Тор, но маг отмахнулся.  
– Я давно понял, что по-настоящему добрым бывает только очень сильный. Остальные не могут позволить себе такой роскоши. Я вот точно не могу, – маг вдруг как-то сник, опустил плечи, потом встряхнулся и принялся собирать разбросанные вокруг постели предметы одежды.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, какой я? – спросил бог. – Ты что-то помнишь из той ночи? – Тор сглотнул, вспоминая гибкое бледное тело, слишком хрупкое под ним, а еще запах, смех и взгляд, никак молодому целителю не принадлежавшие.  
– Я не помню, – Андерс принялся натягивать на себя чуть помятую мантию. – Тело помнит. Ладно, я пойду. Прости, если разозлил. Давай просто… забудем, ладно? – отступник направился к двери, но Тор сказал «Подожди», и маг замер.  
– Прекрати поступать с собой так, как с тобой поступали другие. Ты достоин намного большего.  
– Да уж, – невесело хмыкнул маг, не оборачиваясь.  
– Я серьезно. Не разбрасывай себя по мелочам. Не оценят.  
– Я всего лишь хотел выразить… признательность, – виновато прошептал маг.  
– Вернись ненадолго, – хмыкнул Тор, и Андерс, совсем не уверенный, что хочет возвращаться, обернулся. – Не бойся, иди сюда.

Подойдя к задрапированному одеялами Тору, Андерс почему-то принюхался. Воин пах как майский воздух перед грозой, и от этого почему-то стало спокойнее. Бог протянул руку, взял мага за запястье и осторожно притянул к себе.  
– Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь. Еще рано, а в твоей комнате сейчас холодно и неуютно. Ложись и досыпай.

Вконец растерянный маг снова расшнуровал мантию и выскользнул из нее под одеяло.

– А когда тебе в следующий раз захочется выразить признательность, просто скажи «Спасибо», – огромная, но удивительно легкая рука зарылась магу в волосы.

У Андерса почему-то защипало в носу.


	49. Chapter 49

_Наша служба и опасна и трудна,_  
 _И на первый взгляд, как будто не видна._  
 _Если кто-то кое-где у нас порой_  
 _Честно жить не хочет…_  
А. Горохов

– Кто-нибудь – хоть кто-нибудь! – объяснит мне, почему мы все время идем в какие-то малопригодные для жизни места? – пробурчал Тони, мрачно шагая по твердой как камень серой земле.  
– Потому что мы должны делать эти места более пригодными для жизни. Или хотя бы для купцов и их караванов, – ответил Стив, стараясь не отставать от разогнавшегося командора.

Решив, что от лошадей в лесу толку мало (вспомнить хотя бы Брессилиан, чтоб он сгорел со всеми его тайнами и руинами), отряд двинулся пешком, как в старые добрые времена. Времена тут же перестали вспоминаться как старые и добрые: заныли натертые ноги, заболели травмированные некогда суставы, а уж про пот, стекающий в глаза и за шиворот, и говорить нечего.

– Да этот эрлинг может собой гордиться! Два человека, которым тут, теоретически, принадлежит вся полнота власти, занимаются всякой черной работой. Вот еще по поручениям купцов мы по лесам не шлялись!  
– Тони, ты же сам настоял на том, чтобы пойти, – недоумевающе подняла брови Наташа.  
– Ну да. Сглупил. Надо было оставаться в башне и примерять задницу к трону. Представляешь, Стив, – обратился Страж к магу, – у меня тоже есть свой собственный трон. Правда, я его еще даже не видел. А так хочется посидеть и узнать, каково это…  
– Жестко и всякие резные завитушки в спину давят. Тебе не понравится, – коротко усмехнулся Стив.  
– Мне весьма неловко прерывать ваш спонтанный урок дворцовых премудростей, – вдруг сказал Андерс, оглядываясь с крайне растерянным лицом, – но вы уверены, что мы пришли, куда надо? На лес это нисколько не похоже…

Действительно, холмистая серая равнина, из которой как волосы из бородавки торчали редкие корявые елки, на лес совсем не походила.

– Все в порядке. Откуда местным знать, что такое настоящий лес? – отмахнулся Тони. Он, в детстве поехавший с отцом в охотничий домик и заблудившийся в этом самом «настоящем лесу», был, на самом деле, очень рад, что тут заблудиться негде.  
– К тому же, видели бы вы то, что называют Дикими землями Коркари, – поддержал Стив. – Говорят, там жуткий лес, а в лесу болото, и посреди всей этой красоты живут варварские племена…

Клинт наморщил нос.

– Им что, больше негде жить?  
– …а на самом деле там такая же равнина. Ну, деревьев чуть побольше. И на гордое звание болот претендует одинокое озеро. Но – «лес». Так и тут. Лес Вендинг – и плевать, что его сто пятьдесят лет назад срубили, когда начали разрабатывать сильверитовую шахту.

– Можно только посочувствовать купцам, – вздохнула Наташа. – Тут и так ходить не слишком приятно, а уж когда тебя еще и грабят…  
– Видимо, поэтому мы сюда и пришли. Мы сами всех ограбим, – хихикнул Тони, проверяя, как ходят в новых ножнах кинжалы.  
– А кое-кого и убьем, – мрачно подытожил Тор, указывая куда-то молотом.

Довольно трудно было понять, как можно убить то, что, крайне недружелюбно скрипя и завывая, надвигалось на отряд.

– Я знаю, что это! Это сильваны – демоны, вселившиеся в деревья! – обрадовал всех Андерс, сноровисто поджигая восприимчивую к такому обращению древесину.  
– Неужели в Тени есть настолько глупые демоны, чтобы вселиться в дерево? – крикнул откуда-то из-за высокой огненной стены Стив.  
– Там идиотов, как и везде, хватает, но этих кто-то призвал…  
– Ненавижу! Воевать! До обеда! – схватив разгневанное дерево за толстую ветвь и долбя по ней молотом, высказался Тор.  
– Ну прости, наши так и не определившиеся с отношениями товарищи не смогли подождать до обеда со своими срочными новостями из города, – ехидно покосился на Наташу Страж. Орлесианка, прекрасно понимая всю бессмысленность попыток застрелить пусть и ожившее, но все-таки дерево, сняла с пояса короткий меч и кинжал, и принялась эффектно превращать наглые ветви в растопку. Сестра и сама уже жалела, что вывалила на голову Командора все городские слухи, заслуживавшие внимания, прямо за завтраком. Знала ведь, какой длины шило угнездилось в организме алхимика!

Осмотрев получившуюся груду дров, борцы за право свободного прохода купцов ни к какому конкретному выводу прийти не смогли. Разве что чародеи сообщили, что оживить такое количество деревьев одновременно способен только архимаг, и то не всякий.

– Знаете, не будь они такими агрессивными, это была бы прекрасная сказка, – мечтательно заулыбалась Сигрун. Клинт выразительно покрутил у виска пальцем, но гномка, не замечая такой оценки собственного психического состояния, продолжила. – Жил да был прекрасный лес, сквозь который спокойно проходили чистые сердцем, но злодеев и просто гнилых людишек он не пропускал…  
– А потом злодеи и просто гнилые людишки принялись рубить лес, чтобы добраться до залежей сильверита и наладить удобный путь доставки руды в город. Тогда лес обозлился и принялся истреблять всякого, кто ступал под его сень, не разбирая, воин это, купец, старик или ребенок… – тем же тоном подхватил Андерс, заслужив заинтересованные взгляды всех товарищей. – Что? Я много читал. Если следовать классическому сюжету, этот лес должен будет однажды ночью построиться в какой-нибудь заковыристый боевой порядок и маршем отправиться к замку какого-нибудь Самого Главного Гада, чтобы высказать ему свое «фи» и убить…


	50. Chapter 50

_Эльфы чудесны. Они творят чудеса._  
 _Эльфы удивительны. Они вызывают удивление._  
 _Эльфы фантастичны. Они создают фантазии._  
 _Эльфы очаровательны. Они очаровывают._  
 _Эльфы обворожительны. Они завораживают._  
 _Эльфы ужасны. Они порождают ужас._  
 _Особенностью слов является то, что их значения способны извиваться, как змеи, и если вы_  
 _хотите найти змей, ищите их за словами, которые изменили свои значения._  
 _Никто ни разу не сказал, что эльфы хорошие._  
 _Потому что на самом деле они плохие._  
Терри Пратчетт

– А что будет потом? – спросил незнакомый женский голос с искренним интересом. Стражам и компании тоже было интересно, а потому на голос почти никакого внимания не обратили.  
– Дальше есть варианты, – ответил Андерс и подергал себя за сережку, раздумывая. – Хороший для людей и плохой для леса вариант – это, скажем, вызванный гневом Создателя, или эльфийских Творцов, или хоть того же Архидемона лесной пожар. Живой лес умирает, а редкие уцелевшие деревья окончательно сходят с ума от боли и злости, превращаясь в ночной кошмар лесничих. Хороший для леса и относительно хороший для людей – главный дуб леса душит злодея своими корнями, а остальные люди ликуют, радуясь возможности сбросить ярмо и зажить в гармонии с природой.  
– Брехня! Люди не умеют жить в гармонии с природой! – возмутился голос и тут же сорвался на сдавленный писк, когда отступник, неожиданно быстро для человека, никогда не учившегося толком владеть собственным телом, схватил носительницу голоса и крепко сжал ее шею, заставляя погрузиться в неуютное беспамятство.

Стив изумленно обозрел скульптурную группу «Злой человек жестоко обращается с прелестной эльфийкой» и потребовал объяснений.

– Все просто. Оживлением деревьев и настолько безумной ненавистью к людям, чтобы убивать их без разбору, славятся только долийцы. Вот эта барышня, скорее всего, и прислала к нам своих милых волокнистых друзей, – Андерс встряхнул бесчувственной девушкой в воздухе. У отступника нисколько не прибавилось сил, просто девушка была крайне миниатюрная и легкая.  
– А еще долийцы любят истории, – кивнул Клинт, подходя к пойманной эльфийке. – Я-то знаю, у меня это наследственное. Но ты… тебе бы в барды! – восхищенно заявил убийца. Маг скромно потупился. Рассказывать он с детства умел и любил, но никогда не думал, что это пригодится ему, да еще и в ловле долиек.  
– Она такая красивая, – вздохнула Сигрун, разглядывая тонкое татуированное лицо и простую, но изящную, прическу. – Неужели она и правда убила и ограбила всех этих купцов?  
– Отчаянные времена толкают людей на странные поступки, так? Почему с эльфами должно быть иначе? – спросил Тони, тоже всматриваясь в загорелое кукольное личико. Эльфийка, надо сказать, выглядела так, будто сошла прямиком со страниц летописей, повествующих о долийцах. Девушка была одета в изысканный зеленый балахон, пестрящий дырами, открывающими самое интересное, за спиной у нее до недавнего времени висел посох, напоминающий обгорелую сосенку, обмотанную бусами, а на ногах красовались в большим мастерством стачанные мокасины. Все доступные взгляду части девушки были покрыты ровным бронзовым загаром, русые волосы выгорели, приобретя интересный оттенок между пепельным и золотистым, а растерянно-жалобное лицо украшала темно-оливковая татуировка в виде хитро переплетающихся ветвей.

– Давайте ее разбудим и спросим… ну, почему она так, – несгибаемая гномка явно растеклась лужицей при виде красивой эльфийки. Тони закатил глаза, умоляя Создателя уберечь девушку от пагубной страсти к собственному полу. Но, похоже, у сострадания и снисходительности Сигрун были совершенно иные причины.  
– До того, как я попала в Легион, я была воровкой, – вздохнув, созналась девушка. – Ситуация тяжелая была, клейменым живется… ну, вы представляете, как. И от безысходности я такое творила – вспомнить страшно! Так что, может, у нее тоже… обстоятельства.

Гномка сникла, умоляюще рассматривая исподлобья мужчин и делая особо жалобные глаза в адрес Наташи. Та вздохнула и хлопнула эльфийку по щеке.

Девушка пришла в себя и тут же утратила половину очарования, сложив личико в настороженную и брезгливую гримаску. Разглядев вокруг людей, она просто сжалась в клубок, но, заметив среди них эльфа, разразилась в его адрес бранью.

– Дорогая, успокойся, я никогда не считал себя эльфом! – поднял руки Клинт.  
– А кем же ты тогда себя считал?  
– Я всегда считал себя антиванцем, – гордо сообщил Клинт. – А расскажи-ка мне, остроухая сестра, твоих ли милых ручек все это дело с разграбленными караванами?  
– Я никого не грабила! Я только посылала деревья – как предупреждение! – спутанная по руками и ногам тонкими, но прочными веревками из запасов Наташи, эльфийка попыталась было сделать какой-то жест, но только затрепыхалась, как пойманная рыба.  
– Предупреждения о чем? – ласково-ласково спросил Клинт.  
– Они забрали мою сестру! Эти мерзкие твари забрали мою сестру, и, пока ее не вернут, я буду…  
– Что – убивать и калечить? – все так же ласково продолжил Клинт, двумя пальцами беря девушку за подбородок.  
– Люди виноваты – и они поплатятся, – упрямо заявила эльфийка – и тонко заскулила от неожиданно накатившей боли, центр которой обнаружился как раз там, в подбородке.  
– Конечно, – кивнул убийца, что-то быстро делая второй рукой у основания шеи девушки. Долийка выгнулась дугой и заорала так, будто с нее живьем снимали кожу.  
– Клинт, прекрати! – вступилась за пленницу Наташа, но Тор положил ей на плечо тяжелую руку.  
– Подожди, в этом всем есть какой-то смысл… Наверное. До сих пор твой неверный возлюбленный таким не страдал.  
– Ты действительно не эльф, – переведя дух, с ненавистью выплюнула эльфийка. – Ты хуже людей!  
– О, это вряд ли, – легкомысленно отозвался Клинт, аккуратно проводя двумя пальцами по низу живота девушки. Выглядел жест нежно и интимно, но судя по всхлипу и судорогам долийки, ощущался он совсем иначе. – Я, вообще-то, довольно милый парень, и все эти ребята могут подтвердить мои слова. Просто… ты мне кое-кого напомнила, – доверительно сообщил убийца, запуская пальцы в волосы девушки. Та сжалась и попыталась втянуть голову в плечи, ожидая приступа боли сверху, но боль пришла совершенно не оттуда, растекшись ртутью от мизинца левой ноги. – Когда я был еще совсем молодым и не таким неотразимым, я был влюблен в одну эльфийку. Ты бы, конечно, назвала ее плоскоухой – ведь, кажется, именно так зовут «истинные эльфы» своих городских родственников? – но для меня она была идеалом.

Пойманная магесса забилась в путах, пытаясь пережить приступ режущей боли, зародившейся в солнечном сплетении после нежного поглаживания Клинта.

– Но она мне отказала. Что, в принципе, нормально. Если бы она просто отказала, я бы понял. Но она посмеялась над моими чувствами и раструбила о них по всей Антиве. Надо мной смеялись товарищи по Ордену, меня презирали другие девушки… Я ненавижу ее, – склонившись к лицу своей беспомощной жертвы, сообщил Клинт. Долийка испуганно всхлипнула, ожидая новой вспышки боли – и та не заставила себя ждать, тряхнув изящное тело девушки, как молния.

– Но я – не она! – закричала долийка, когда смогла вдохнуть.  
– А мне все равно, – пожал плечами Клинт, и достал откуда-то короткий зазубренный нож. – Ты такая же. Вы все одинаковы.  
– Нет! Остановите его! – заплакала долийка. Наверное, она бы решила, что эльф блефует, но боль заставила ее поверить в серьезность намерений этого обаятельного татуированного парня.  
– Зачем? – спросил Тони.  
– Он меня убьет!  
– И хорошо, – кивнул Стив. – Наши караваны снова смогут спокойно ходить через лес Вендинг. Чего мы, собственно, и добивались.  
– Да не нужны мне ваши караваны! Мне нужна сестра!  
– Прости, не интересно, – пожал плечами Андерс и с интересом осмотрел непритязательного вида посох долийки. – Ух ты! Вложенное заклинание опутывания корнями! Впечатляет. Ты, наверное, собиралась стать Хранительницей клана?  
– Мы… мы с Илше поссорились, и она сказала, что я никогда не буду Хранительницей, – всхлипнула девушка.  
– Теперь-то точно, – сочувственно сказала Наташа, глядя, как ее бывший любовник медленно проводит точильным камнем по лезвию приглянувшегося ножа.  
– Творцы, у вас что, сердца нет! – взмолилась девушка – и осеклась, увидев кривую злую ухмылку на лице ее потенциального убийцы.  
– Есть. А у тебя? Ты обрекала купцов на верную смерть только потому, что кто-то похитил твою сестру! Почему ты не выследила похитителей и не убила их? Я скажу: потому, что просто злиться и убивать любого, у кого уши другой формы, было проще и приятнее. Плевать тебе на сестру! Тебе просто нравится мстить людям за якобы нанесенные когда-то обиды. А то, что половина уничтоженных тобой караванов принадлежала гномам – это ерунда… – асассин закончил точить нож и примерился к симпатичному заостренному уху пленницы.  
– Я не буду! Честно – я больше не буду нападать на торговцев – только отпустите! – заверещала девушка, трепыхаясь в путах уж вовсе эпилептично.  
– Этого мало, – заявил Тони. – Поможешь исправить то, что натворила. А мы, если будешь хорошо себя вести, поможем найти сестру. Если она еще жива.  
– Хорошо! Ради Творцов или вашего Создателя – я клянусь, что помогу! – девушка взвизгнула, когда наточенный Клинтом нож скользнул вплотную к ее коже, разрезая путы.  
– Добро пожаловать в отряд. Блондин со звездой – король Ферелдена Стивен Тейрин, пожалевший тебя брюнет – Страж-командор Амарантайна Энтони Старк, очаровательная рыжая лучница – сестра адрастианской Церкви Наталья, татуированная еще веселее тебя самой гномка – Сигрун, последняя из касты мертвых. Вон тот здоровяк, что косится на меня осуждающе – Тор, он бог из какого-то другого мира, но вообще приятный парень, когда не машет кулаками. Тип, что заболтал и придушил тебя – Андерс, он целитель и вообще тонкая и ранимая натура. А меня зовут, как ты могла понять, Клинт, и я – Антиванский Ворон. А как зовут тебя, несчастье? – вывалил на девушку краткую характеристику отряда убийца.  
– Меня зовут Веланна, – ошалело представилась девушка. – Пожалуйста, не убивай меня.  
– Я и не собирался, – пожал плечами эльф, пряча нож.  
– Но…  
– Показал тебя со стороны. Правда, одновременно страшно и нелепо? – подмигнул Клинт.

– Камень, а я уж поверила в его историю! – шепнула Наташе Сигрун. Орлесианка фыркнула:  
– Ты поверила, что какая-то эльфийка ему отказала? Дорогая, это физически невозможно!  
– Звучит так, будто ты точно знаешь, о чем говоришь, – одобрительно кивнула гномка. Наташа зарделась.  
– Я и знаю. Молодая была, глупая, даром что не эльфийка.  
– А то теперь ты старая, мудрая и остроухая, – усмехнулся Наташе в затылок неслышно подкравшийся убийца.  
– Клинт! Не смей так делать! – напустилась на него орлесианка.  
– Как? – серьезно уточнил эльф, пробегая губами по светлой и до сих пор чуть пахнущей духами шее бардессы от уха до плеча. Наташу охватила крупная дрожь, которую, девушка, впрочем, быстро подавила.  
– Я все еще зла и не намерена развивать эту тему.  
– Очень жаль, – вздохнул убийца и легко поцеловал выступающий над воротником доспеха сестры позвонок. В отличие от манипуляций с эльфийкой, жест выглядел почти невинно, но девушка не удержалась от гортанного вскрика. Клинт подмигнул заинтересованной Сигрун и отошел к Тору.

– Да, он такой. Может убить, может приласкать. И, похоже, ему абсолютно все равно, – вздохнув, пояснила Наташа.


	51. Chapter 51

_Бандиты нападают спереди, а начальство атакует сзади._  
«Патруль»

В Башню Бдения вновь выросший отряд добрался уже перед самым закатом. За этот странный день Стражи и компания успели сделать многое: перебить толпу порождений тьмы, найти у одного из них эльфийскую безделушку, заставившую Веланну биться в истерике добрый час, потому что «это же брелок Серанни! Сестра не отдала бы его никому по доброй воле, его мать подарила!», поговорить с умирающим подчиненным Айдана, добить этого несчастного, чтобы они умер человеком, а не гарлоком, поболтать с тевинтерскими статуями и разжиться горстью полезных безделушек. А еще Тони попинал какую-то ничем не примечательную скалу и со знанием дела заявил, что она отлично подойдет каменщикам, а потом указал отряду на лагерь мародеров, и разграблявших, видимо, караваны, атакованные Веланной.

Мародеров Стражи перебили, расположение скалы запомнили, Веланну успокоили и довели до башни.

Одноглазый сенешаль вырос перед Командором на манер фамильного привидения.

– Страж, нам надо поговорить.  
– Не сейчас, – заявил Тони. – Мне нужно много вина, что-нибудь съедобное и лаборатория.  
– А лаборатория-то зачем? – опешил Ник.  
– Хочу пошаманить над зельем Стражей. Как-то негоже в соратников такую недоработанную дрянь заливать, – ответил Тони, и Ник усмехнулся.  
– Что ж, половина тем для разговора тут же отпала. Хорошо, что вы не забыли о необходимости набирать новых Стражей. Однако кое-что вам обсудить придется, пусть и не со мной.

К не успевшему и слова сказать Тони с двух сторон подскочили невероятно красивая и настолько же недовольная брюнетка и неприметный, но приятный, если приглядеться, темно-русый мужчина.  
– Это Мария, – Тони вздрогнул, – казначей, присланный к нам из Вейсхаупта. Это Фил, он командует отрядом Стражей и гарнизоном крепости…  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп. – замахал руками Тони. – Какая часть посыла «Я не хочу ни с кем разговаривать» была непонятна?  
– Но…  
– Никаких «но»! Хватит и того, что я тут изображаю мальчика на побегушках, хотя должен сидеть на троне и отправлять вассалов на задания царственными жестами! И потом – спасибо, что приехала, милая, но мне не нужен казначей! Считать свои деньги я и сам способен. Как и думать о способах пополнения казны. Так что можешь собираться и ехать обратно в Вейсхаупт. Командующий Фил может остаться. Что-то еще?

Мария попыталась было что-то сказать, но Ник жестом остановил ее.

– Командор, Башня магов и Церковь прислали своих официальных представителей в Башню.  
– Очередной неадекватный чародей и церковница? – скептически сморщил нос Тони, но Ник покачал головой.

– Добрый вечер, Страж-командор, – раздалось из-за спины. Тони обернулся. Замершая в реверансе миловидная брюнетка в магической робе показалась ему смутно знакомой, но и только. Заторможенный голос и едва заметное клеймо на лбу женщины не оставляли никакого простора для домыслов – усмиренная, а значит, заклинатель. Хоть помощь Сэндалу будет…

– Пегги… – выдохнул Стив. Магесса подняла на короля пустой взгляд.  
– Добрый вечер, Ваше Величество, – произнесла она.  
– Пегги, ты меня помнишь?  
– Конечно, – кивнула девушка. – Вы – король Ферелдена Стивен Тейрин. Мы проходили обучение в одном Круге. Мне хотелось завести с вами недозволенные отношения. Я что-то упустила? – ровно отчиталась Пегги.  
– Да! Почему… почему ты усмиренная? Магов, прошедших Истязания, не усмиряют, это незаконно!  
– Знал бы ты… – печально сказал Андерс.  
– Это было мое сознательное решение. Я обратилась к руководству Круга с просьбой, и она была удовлетворена.  
– Пегги… мне так жаль… Почему?  
– Не стоит испытывать жалости по отношению ко мне, подобные чувства мне теперь чужды, – проинформировала девушка. – Вопрос «почему?», как я полагаю, относится к причинам моего выбора?  
– Да.  
– С вашим уходом из башни мне стало печально. Полагаю, это правильный термин. Я ждала вашего возвращения, пока не узнала о вашем восшествии на престол. Надежда на ваше возвращение и возможность начала романтических отношений между нами исчезла, и я, не в силах вынести депрессию, вызванную этим фактом, приняла решение отказаться от дара, Тени и эмоций, – доброжелательно-равнодушно объяснила девушка, глядя прямо в лицо Стиву.  
– Создатель, какая же ты дура… – прошептал тот.  
– Коэффициент моего интеллектуального развития… – начала было девушка, но Стив развернулся и взбежал куда-то вверх по лестнице.  
– Добро пожаловать в Башню Бдения, эмиссар Пегги, – сквозь зубы сцедил Тони.  
– Благодарю, Страж-командор. Я располагаю значительным запасом рунных камней и пригодных к наложению чар, так что вы можете обращаться ко мне в любой момент.  
– Непременно, – кивнул Тони, намереваясь догнать Стива. Ник удержал Стража за плечо.  
– Постойте, Командор. Эмиссар Церкви ждет вас.  
– Охх… Хорошо. Кто-нибудь, проследите, чтобы его депрессивное величество не решило навернуться с крыши? – попросил Тони, и Андерс, кивнув, взлетел по лестнице следом за королем.

– Добро пожаловать в Башню Бдения, эмиссар, – снова произнес Тони, обращаясь, на сей раз, к молодому храмовнику. Рыцарь быстро стянул латную перчатку и протянул алхимику руку для пожатия.  
– Честно говоря, думал, Церковь ограничится какой-нибудь преподобной сестрой, – хмыкнул Тони, и храмовник обаятельно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Ее Святейшество Джустиния Пятая знает, что сестра у вас уже есть. Позвольте представиться – рыцарь Джеймс Барнс.

Тони замер, не дыша и не моргая.

– Что-то не так? – озадаченно спросил храмовник, запуская пальцы в короткие темные волосы и почесывая затылок.  
– Нет. Нет, все в порядке. Вы – Баки?- осторожно поинтересовался Тони, и рыцарь вздрогнул.  
– Откуда?.. Да, это я. Мы знакомы?  
– Частично. Мы со Сти… с Его Величеством и друзьями были в башне магов и застали вас в весьма плачевном положении, – решил не лгать, но и не открывать всех карт Тони.  
– Ах, да… Простите, я очень плохо помню все, что было связано с захватом башни демонами и магами крови.  
– Вы в порядке?  
– Да, стараниями Рыцаря-командора Мередит я полностью пришел в себя.  
– Это хорошо. Скажите, Джеймс, что было с вами, пока Стив сидел в карцере? – такой вопрос, заданный обыденным и даже немного скучающим тоном, застал храмовника врасплох.  
– Я тоже сидел в карцере, – ответил, собравшись с мыслями, рыцарь.  
– И вас тоже насиловали товарищи по Ордену? – тем же светским тоном продолжил Тони.  
– Нет… что значит «тоже»? – насторожился Баки.  
– То, что ни ты, ни кто-то еще из вашей прогнившей шарашки к Стиву и близко не подойдет! – прошипел Тони, на глазах превращаясь в гарлока. Баки отшатнулся.  
– Я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного!  
– Все уже сделано за тебя. Если не умеешь и не готов защитить дружбу – не заводи ее. Понятно? – ртутные глаза приблизились к лицу храмовника и недобро заблестели.  
– Почему вы решаете…  
– Потому что я здесь главный. И еще потому, что он – мой. МОЙ, – Тони зашипел сквозь влажно поблескивающие острые зубы, и Баки снова отшатнулся.  
– Я хочу поговорить с ним,- не отступил он.  
– Не сегодня, милый. Ему хватит известия о том, что бывшая подружка добровольно откромсала от себя чувства, чтобы не страдать от его отсутствия, – криво ухмыльнулся Тони, и Джеймс охнул.  
– Пегги усмирили? Как же так?  
– Если все вокруг идиоты, бегать около них с воплями «Пожалуйста, не делайте глупостей!» бессмысленно, – пожал плечами Тони. – Напоминаю: вы прибыли не в королевский дворец, а в мою башню. Не попадайтесь Стиву на глаза. Желательно оба.  
– Я понял, командор, – склонил голову Баки. Тони мимолетно посочувствовал храмовнику. Похоже, он и впрямь был неплохим парнем. Но воздействие этого неплохого парня на психику Стива предсказать было трудно.  
**  
– Стив… Стив, что с тобой? – тряхнул короля за плечо Андерс.  
– Все хорошо, Андерс. Просто сдохнуть хочется.  
– Ты это брось! Да, девчонку жаль – но ты ни в чем не виноват.  
– Андерс… у тебя в Круге был кто-нибудь, ради кого ты был бы готов умереть? Такой, чтобы не жалко было ни себя, ни других?  
– Был, – кивнул Андерс, приобнимая скорчившегося на постели мага. – Его звали Карл. Надеюсь, его до сих пор так зовут и он все такой же ехидный и неуживчивый.  
– О, – Стив удивленно приподнял голову с подушки и воззрился на коллегу. Тот повел плечом.  
– Нет, я не из этих. Просто… знаешь, бывает так, что идеально совпадают души? Ну вот, у нас так было. И, будь он или я длинноногой светловолосой эльфийкой, это ничего бы не изменило…  
– Не рассказывай больше, я, кажется, понял. Так вот – если бы его усмирили из-за тебя, как бы ты себя почувствовал?

Андерс резко перестал улыбаться.

– Скажи, что ты это не всерьез.  
– Разумеется, не всерьез, я просто пример привел…  
– Скажи!  
– Охх… я не желаю Карлу, магу Ферелденского Круга, оказаться усмиренным, – произнес Стив, и Андерс чуть расслабился.  
– Я даже не думал, что она всерьез может горевать обо мне… или вообще помнить, – прошептал в подушку Стив, и Андерс посмотрел на него изумленно.  
– Смеешься? Ты же… Даже если не брать в расчет твой нынешний королевский статус – мечта!  
– Из тебя получилась бы прекрасная сказочная принцесса, – улыбнулся король. – А теперь вспомни, как я выглядел в Круге.  
– Не могу. Я ж тебя никогда не видел. Мы познакомились через кота, пока в карцерах сидели, ты что, не помнишь?  
– Пушистиуса забудешь, как же… – помимо воли улыбнулся Стив. – Я тебе рисунки передавал через него. Помнишь? Такой худенький и несчастный сутулый мальчик…  
– Чтоб меня бронто затоптал! Стражи здорово пошли тебе на пользу! – воскликнул Андерс, и Стив поморщился.  
– Не кричи мне в ухо. Пегги видела меня только в исходном варианте… и все равно хотела… – Стив замялся, подбирая слово,  
– Тебя, – нисколько не деликатно закончил Андерс.  
– А потом, когда закрутилась вся эта история с одержимыми и магами крови в Круге, я ненадолго вернулся. Уже такой. Наверное, она понадеялась, что я снова приду…  
– И что? И где твоя вина в том, что она не сумела дождаться твоего возвращения?  
– Может, моя вина в том, что я не хотел и не собирался возвращаться?  
– А может, в том, что твой отец решил, что одного сына ему мало? Прекрати, – Андерс обвился вокруг короля и уткнулся носом ему между лопаток. – Мне тут недавно Тор мозги промывал на тему того, что я достоин большего. А если уж я достоин, то ты и подавно! Прекрати себя бичевать!  
– Знаешь, я дико хочу напиться. Никогда не напивался – сначала было нечем, а потом стало просто невозможно. А сейчас хочется.  
– Тебя не берет из-за того, что ты Страж? – деловито спросил Андерс. Стив кивнул. – Никуда не уходи хотя бы час, обещаешь? Я попробую что-нибудь сделать…  
– Ты не сможешь.  
– Эй, я милый, застенчивый, не определившийся в сексуальных и политических предпочтениях гений. У меня получится, – сверкнул улыбкой и серьгой Андерс, выскакивая за дверь.

«А ведь он, гарлоки его забери, был прав. Он писал тогда "мы выберемся", и мы выбрались»… – Стива начал засасывать черный зев беспамятства. Маг решил не противиться.  
**  
– Авернус, что у вас? – злой, как полный подвал некормленых глубинных охотников, Тони заглянул в лабораторию.

Малефикар сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Он летает. И это все, что пока можно про него с уверенностью сказать.  
– Это уже неплохо.  
– Да, наверное. Но никто до сих пор не проверял, насколько хорошо он способен садиться. Возможно, своего носителя он просто размажет об землю.  
– Я проверю.  
– Что?  
– Я проверю, – повторил Тони. – Где прототип?  
– Командор, – выскочил откуда-то из-за столов с ретортами и пробирками взволнованный Бодан. – Не нужно так рисковать…  
– Нужно, – отрезал Тони, хищно разглядывая легкий доспех, состоявший из сильверитовых пластин. В груди доспеха горела негасимым огнем созданная Сэндалом лириумная руна.  
– Она хоть магнит не продублирует? – спросил Страж у Авернуса.  
– Нет, такие чары не складываются. Действовать на сердце будет ближайшее заклинание, то есть, созданное мастером Тейрином. Могу я спросить – как получилось, что ваша жизнь зависит от этих чар? – Авернус вскинул брови.  
– Меня прострелили гарлоки. Раз эдак десять. Стив достал наконечники, какие смог. А какие не смог, достали целители Круга. Кроме одного. Он… он засел в сердечной сумке, и теперь его так просто не вытащить. В общем, Стив создал магнит, который притягивает осколок к себе, не давая ему войти в сердце. Как-то так, – повел плечами Тони, чувствуя себя несколько некомфортно из-за того, что такая – достаточно личная, надо признать – часть их с королем биографии была озвучена.  
– Интересно… – Авернус провел узкой ладонью по груди Тони, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри. – Очень интересно. Особенно учитывая, что серый чугун практически не притягивается магнитом. А у сердца определенно засел осколок серого чугуна…  
– Да мне плевать, возможно ли это, пока оно работает, – с отчаянной злостью проговорил Тони. – Помогите одеться.

Доспех оказался впору (спасибо, Джарвис). Он был совсем легким и позволял двигаться довольно быстро и гибко. А еще он был способен летать – и это была лучшая его часть. Тони, осторожно оглядев себя, скомандовал руне поднять доспех вместе с ним на два человеческих роста, и был безумно рад, когда сильверит послушался.

Описав полный круг над двором крепости, Страж-командор вернулся на исходную позицию, откинул забрало и принялся радостно делиться впечатлениями.

– Это что-то… Это что-то! Это как спрыгнуть с крыши форта Драккон, только не надо падать на каменный двор в итоге! Разве что расцветка этого доспеха меня немного смущает. Она какая-то унылая, – Тони обвел свою фигуру металлической перчаткой.  
– Конечно, сэр, обычно-то у вас все такое веселенькое, – с похвальной выдержкой отозвался Джарвис, понимая, что заставить Тони вылезти из прототипа сможет только лучший прототип, а еще – что доспехи, сколько их там ни наклепает безумный тандем «Авернус – Сэндал», придется красить в фамильные красный и золотой.

 

– Вот, выпей это, – Андерс протянул королю какую-то пахнущую мятой склянку.  
– Что это? – недоверчиво спросил Стив, принюхиваясь.  
– Блокиратор зелья Стражей... ну, некоторых его свойств. А мятой несет просто потому, что сам он настолько чудовищно воняет, что просто так заставить себя это выпить я бы, например, не смог, – Андерс смущенно потупился.  
– Ты что, только что его собрал в лаборатории?  
– Ну да, – беспечно кивнул отступник. – А образец крови еще раньше взял, уж прости…  
– Архидемон с тобой, – сообщил Стив и удивился, когда мага от простого присловья передернуло сильнее, чем от молнии.

Король ополовинил склянку, прислушался к себе, ничего фатального не услышал и обратил свой взор к окну.

– Ой.  
– Что? – заволновался Андерс.  
– Ты туда ничего дурманного не подмешивал?  
– Нет, а что?  
– Да за окном только что пролетел Тони в сером доспехе с сияющей руной на груди.  
– Дай-ка я тоже хлебну, – попросил Андерс.


	52. Chapter 52

_Я ответственно отношусь к семье и поэтому… у меня ее нет. Но когда-нибудь обязательно появится._  
П. Шуваев

Наташа, взявшая на себя заботы о Веланне и Сигрун, потратила несколько часов на приведение полярных мнений эльфийки и гномки о Башне Бдения в какое-то равновесие. Если Веланна постоянно ныла о том, что ее окружает мертвый камень, полы холодные, сквозняки ужасные, и вообще – как это нормальные вменяемые люди могут жить в таких гробницах, то Сигрун сдержанно вздыхала, чувствуя себя неуютно без успокаивающей тяжести скалы и земли над головой. Крепость казалась гномке чем-то вроде карточного домика. По отдельности причуды и жалобы девушек переносить было довольно легко, но когда они сцепились, доказывая друг другу, что только их народы знают, как жить правильно…

– ТИХО! – рявкнула Наташа во все тренированное пением горло. – Веланна, берешь палатку и идешь во двор. Сигрун, берешь спальник и идешь в подвал. Будете еще повышать голос – пристрелю обеих.

Быстро выяснилось, что ни двор крепости, ни ее подвал энтузиазма у ратующих за правильное расселение девиц не вызывают. Покосившись друг на друга неприязненно и для порядка скорчив пару рож, магесса и разбойница прекратили спор. Наташа вздохнула.

– А еще у меня временами спрашивают, почему я до сих пор не завела ребенка… Ладно, пойдемте общаться с остальными. Эти ребята терпеть не могут отсутствие четких целей в жизни, так что в ближайшее время, видимо, нас осчастливят планом очередной самоубийственной операции, в которую мы ввяжемся, не успев толком залечить последствия предыдущей.

Конвоируемые орлесианкой, Сигрун и Веланна совершили обход башни с целью обнаружить кого-нибудь из двоих командующих, желательно, конечно, обоих. С тех пор еще долгие годы Наташа не могла определить, что же потрясло ее сильнее: Тони, рассекающий по небу в зачарованных доспехах – или абсолютно, до прозрачных глаз пьяный Стив. Тони порхал в облаках аки ласточка Создателя и, кажется, пребывал в странном состоянии между бешеной злостью и истинным счастьем. Стив сидел в одной из многочисленных малых трапезных в позе «девица в окошке» (подпирая голову рукой) и целеустремленно уничтожал запасы полюбившейся, судя по всему, можжевеловой настойки. Когда Стив тянулся к бутылке и наполнял рюмку, его движения были сосредоточенными и очень четкими, а лицо – потерянным и каким-то слишком юным.

– Стив! Ради Создателя, ты что творишь? – что бы там Наташа про себя ни говорила, материнский инстинкт не спал, а теперь, при виде того, как это голубоглазое недоразумение методично гонит себя куда-то к алкогольному отравлению и обмороку, и вовсе взвыл дурным голосом.  
– Исполняю… детскую мечту. Напиваюсь до зеленых гарлоков, – ответил Стив, с трудом сфокусировав на бардессе взгляд.  
– Твой зеленый гарлок носится по небу с таким перекошенным лицом, что смотреть страшно! Немедленно приведи себя в порядок и верни этого типа на землю, – Наташа потрясла короля за плечо.  
– Зачем? – безучастно спросил Стив. – Ему и там хорошо. А мне тут.  
– Зато скоро будет плохо, – со знанием дела заявила Сигрун. – Это ж надо, столько выпить…

Ряды пустых бутылок превосходили по длине даже те, что Стив и Тони накануне выстроили в спальне.

– Я не один, мне Андерс помогал, – поспешил, как честный человек, отказаться от славы могучего истребителя алкоголя маг.  
– И где он теперь? – сморщив носик, спросила Веланна.  
– В подвал побежал, за добавкой.  
– Что? Ну нет, пусть только вернется, уж я ему добавляю… – взъярилась Наташа. Она в принципе не любила пьяных и пьющих мужчин. Единственным исключением, пожалуй, мог стать Тони… и одного исключения на отряд было вполне достаточно.

Устроив в трапезной засаду, три девицы стали одновременно поджидать Андерса и пытаться привести в нормальное состояние Стива. Что в его случае следовало считать нормальным состоянием, никто не знал: маг по стенке не сползал, не засыпал, пеной не покрывался, синих нагов не ловил, на вопросы отвечал, пусть и неохотно, но связно и развернуто. Однако ясно было, что с ним что-то очень не так. Отступник появился на пороге комнаты с корзинкой, из которой на манер тюльпанов торчали стеклянные горлышки, обвел взглядом открывшуюся ему картину и философски сказал:  
– Тут на всех хватит.  
– Андерс, ты же целитель! На каком крутом повороте судьбы у тебя из головы выпал принцип «не навреди»?  
– Дай-ка подумать… – тоже не производящий впечатления ужасно пьяного, отступник демонстративно приложил палец ко лбу и погрузился в воспоминания. – Где-то между моим седьмым побегом из башни Круга и усмирением его, – палец убрался со лба и ткнул в Стива – несостоявшейся девушки?

Наташа посмотрела на Стива крайне сочувственно.  
– Так эмиссар Круга – это его…  
– Уже никто. От нее осталась только функция и, поверь, при всех его недостатках, воплощающий ту же функцию Сэндал пригоден к задушевному общению куда больше.

Веланна, пусть и обладавшая магическим даром, в силу происхождения в Круге не обучалась, а потому о процессе и, главное, результате усмирения имела самое смутное представление. Сигрун, успевшая побродить со Стражами чуть дольше, а кроме того, разжившаяся ценной информацией в библиотеке башни, зашептала эльфийке в ухо что-то, приведшее ту в состояние ужаса.

– Мы, наверное, пойдем, – проявила долийка несвойственную ей прежде деликатность. – Ты ведь знаешь какие-нибудь заклинания от похмелья? – обратилась она к коллеге-целителю. Тот помотал головой.  
– Клинт знает одно зелье, так что все будет в порядке.  
– Угум… я так понимаю, ты знаешь другое зелье, потому что кто-то на днях говорил мне, что Стив в принципе не воспринимает алкоголь, – сощурилась Наташа. Отступник покаянно вздохнул. – Тогда на тебе лежит вся ответственность. Будешь присматривать за ним… Кстати, а где он?  
– А я все ждала, когда вы заметите, – хихикнула нисколько не обеспокоенная Сигрун. – Окно видите? Мимо пролетал Командор и забрал мага с собой.  
– Стойте, так он и правда летает? – недоверчиво переспросил Андерс.  
– Ну да. Авернус изучил доспех, который вы притащили из крепости Стражей и сделал какой-то состав, с которым Вэйд обработал свежеоткованные детали. Потом Сэндал прибежал с готовым заклинанием в руках и с воплем «Колдовство!» тут же впаял его в кусок лириума, а сам кусок – в новенький нагрудник. И – спешите видеть! – теперь вся эта конструкция летает и, кажется, грозит неплохо показать себя в бою, – Наташа разъяснила происхождение летучего доспеха, вглядываясь в небо за окном в поисках хоть блика на наплечнике. Куда этот гарлок утащил короля, одному ему было известно.  
– Ууу, горящая задница Андрасте! Не леталось ему в одиночестве… – расстроено выругался Андерс. Наташа хихикнула.  
– Поверь, то, что вам со Стивом удалось столько времени провести наедине, уже чудо. Если бы не доспех, вас ни на минуту одних бы не оставляли.  
– Нет, я подозревал, что он ревнив, но чтоб настолько…  
– Он ревнив гораздо больше, чем _кто угодно_ может себе представить, – в трапезной появился расстроенного вида храмовник в полном доспехе, и Андерс тут же напрягся, косясь на открытое окно. Рыцарь, заметив такую на себя реакцию, фыркнул и покачал головой.  
– Похоже, посади Андерса в _любую_ башню – и он будет стремиться оттуда сбежать.  
– Только если угрожать моей жизни, свободе или праву испытывать эмоции и видеть сны!  
– Поверь, мне тоже жаль, что с Пегги так вышло. Но это и правда был ее выбор. Ее. Не навязанный никем.  
– Нет, она, конечно, законченная дура, раз решила, что нет чувств – нет проблемы, да только что это меняет?  
– Оставим дискуссию для другого случая, ладно? – примирительно спросил рыцарь. – Нас с дамами познакомить не успели, может быть, ты?..  
– Охотно. Дамы, перед вами рыцарь Джеймс Барнс, известный на весь Ферелденский Круг магов своими непоколебимыми моральными принципами и за них же невинно пострадавший. Редкий экземпляр храмовника, с которым беседовать хоть и неприятно, но не бессмысленно, – от такой характеристики Баки криво улыбнулся, покачал головой, но возражать не стал. – Это – сестра Наталья, бывшая послушница Лотерингской церкви, прекрасная певица, лучница и вообще – идеал современной женщины, – Наташа прожгла Андерса странным взглядом. Комплимент, ясно говорящий «Она не та, за кого себя выдает», рыцарю был понятен настолько же, насколько ей самой. – Сигрун, по меткому выражению отсутствующего здесь товарища с молотом, «настоящая дева битвы», и к этому нечего добавить. Сильная, отважная и татуированная по самые уши гномка. И Веланна – прекрасный цветок эльфийских лесов… жаль, слишком шипастый.  
– Ну, разумеется. Позвольте Андерсу свободно выбирать себе компанию – и он обнаружится посреди истинного цветника, – Баки обаятельно улыбнулся и, как это ни странно, трое девушек охотно рассиялись в ответ.  
– Я, конечно, понимаю, что начинались наши с Его Величеством посиделки чуть ли не как поминки, но теперь стало намного веселее, а выпивки еще море. Может, поступим с ней, как Создатель велел?  
– Создатель ничего о выпивке не говорил, как, собственно, и Андрасте, – Наташа выступила в данном вопросе специалистом, аккуратно соскребая слой воска с пробки.  
– Даже странно, что Пророчица обошла вниманием такую благодатную тему, – улыбнулся Джеймс, выставляя рядком рюмки. – Она всегда любила поговорить…


	53. Chapter 53

_Fly me to the Moon..._  
Б. Ховард

Опьянение пошло Стиву на пользу. В любом другом состоянии король бы как минимум удивился неожиданно прилетевшему по его душу любовнику и, скорее всего, испугался, оказавшись в воздухе. Теперь же Стив только зашипел, когда металлизированные руки Тони слишком сильно прижали его к нагруднику, а потом, забыв о всяческом неудобстве, принялся глазеть по сторонам.

– Куда мы летим? – не слишком твердым голосом произнес Стив.  
– Увидишь, – гулко донеслось из-под шлема.  
– Хорошо, – покладисто кивнул Стив и продолжил наслаждаться видами и ветром в ушах.

Виды, надо сказать, делались все лучше и лучше. Ферелденские равнины внизу довольно быстро сменились ферелденскими же горами, и как раз к ним Тони и направился.

– Что это за место? Я тут никогда не был…  
– Ты почти нигде не был, это не показатель, – хмыкнул в своем шлеме Тони. – Это Убежище.  
– Что? От кого?  
– Просто Убежище. Деревенька так называется. На картах ее нет, да и интерес она представляет разве что для историков Церкви и этнографов, ибо населена крайне любопытными еретиками… Но мы туда летим не поэтому.  
– А почему?  
– Этим крестьянам жутко повезло: у них прямо под боком есть роскошное озеро, питающееся от горячих источников.  
– Ты ужасно, ужасно любишь купаться, – хихикнул Стив, борясь с глупым желанием поцеловать алхимика в плечо. Учитывая, что плечо было покрыто металлом, а вокруг было не то чтобы очень тепло, идея таким образом выразить свои чувства и впрямь была не слишком хороша.  
– Угум. И купаться тоже, – отозвался Тони, спускаясь на пологий берег.

Озеро было прекрасно. Огромное, тускло-серое, оно походило на истекающее паром зеркало, оброненное великаном посреди леса. Где-то на почти невидимом дальнем берегу смутно угадывались силуэты кривобоких домиков.

– А крестьяне не будут против того, что мы оккупируем их озеро? – слегка протрезвевший на холодке Стив с любопытством вгляделся в редкую россыпь огоньков на том берегу.  
– Будут, конечно, – меланхолично пожал плечами Тони, принимаясь искать хорошо спрятанные Вэйдом крепления деталей доспеха. – Они полагают, что это озеро священно, потому что именно из него, видишь ли, любит пить огромная драконица, которую они считают ни много ни мало воплощением самой Андрасте.  
– Ииии? – со смесью страха и предвкушения протянул Стив, помогая командору избавиться от нагрудника.  
– Если им будет не лень плыть к нам аж с того берега, я даже выслушаю их претензии.  
– Вообще-то теперь меня больше пугает перспектива встречи с мучимой жаждой драконицей, – озадаченно почесал в затылке Стив.  
– Успокойся, нет никакой драконицы. Ты думаешь, у нее под боком уцелела бы целая деревня восторженных почитателей? Сжевала бы их в два приема и спасибо не сказала. Так что можем спокойно купаться. Кстати, – прищурился алхимик в полумраке, – судя по тому, какие сложные слова ты выговариваешь, нисколько не запинаясь, неведомо как пробравшийся в твою голову хмель уже выветрился.  
– Еще не совсем, – сознался Стив. – Но радужные коты в облаках мне больше не мерещатся.  
– Радужные коты? Разное с перепою видел, но чтоб такое…  
– Это у меня с башни еще. Поскольку долгое время я видел только храмовников и Пушистиуса, нашего с Андерсом кота-почтальона, именно они чаще всего мне и являлись в бреду или во сне. Причем Пушистиус был огромным и разрывал чахлых храмовников на тряпочки своими алмазными когтями… – Стив светло заулыбался. Тони содрогнулся.  
– Надо же, а с виду такой добрый мальчик… Ладно, ты еще долго будешь по песку просто так топтаться? Раздевайся и лезь в воду! – сам Страж уже давно аккуратно сложил доспех и легкий костюм аккуратной стопочкой на песке и теперь примерялся, как бы получше нырнуть.

Стив огляделся. Не считая исходящего паром озера, в наличии были вековые ели, покрытые толстенным слоем снега, сугробы и холодное темнеющее небо.

– Тут холодно, – жалобно сообщил маг алхимику.  
– А в воде нет.  
– А ты подумал, как мы будем вылезать из воды в эту зиму?  
– Вечно ты все рационализируешь и испортишь! Лезь сюда, а что потом…  
– …обсудим потом. Видимо, это самый удачный из афоризмов Андерса, – вздохнул уже почти совсем трезвый, а потому нисколько не вдохновленный перспективой бегать по снегу голышом король.  
– А что, у него их много? – Тони успел красиво нырнуть, проплыть под водой довольно далеко, и вынырнуть, выжидательно уставившись на мага. Тот снова вздохнул, понял, что деваться некуда и принялся выбираться из доспеха.  
– Очень. Он их даже когда-то записывал. Все говорил, что когда придет время повзрослеть и заняться чем-нибудь серьезным и значимым, он издаст книгу, которая перевернет представление мира о магах и храмовниках.  
– А ты?  
– А что я? Я никогда не хотел издать книгу. Учитывая, как мало в мире грамотных людей, я думаю, имеет смысл менять его как-то иначе. Школы там организовать или специальные курсы… – Стив с опаской сунул ногу в воду. Вода оказалась не просто теплой, а почти горячей – как в тех самых купальнях Круга…  
– О, кажется, идея купания наконец-то начала вызывать у тебя энтузиазм, – хихикнул Тони, окончательно смущая Стива.  
– Да ну тебя… Будешь издеваться – утоплю.  
– Догони сначала.  
– Легко! – Тони, похоже, забыл, что его голубоглазое счастье плавает как рыба, и вспомнил об этом только трепыхаясь в руках, которых у рыбы, понятное дело, быть не могло.  
– Для пьяного ребенка ты удивительно быстро и четко движешься, – с подколкой признал Тони.  
– Это кто тут ребенок? – обиженно попался Стив. Маг тут же сообразил, что его попросту поддели, и негодующе фыркнул, но высказаться более конкретно не успел: теплые губы с привкусом озерной воды завладели его собственными и лишили возможности выражать свои мысли и чувства вербально. Впрочем, Стив в процессе поцелуя вовсю пользовался невербальными средствами общения, так что через несколько минут Стражи пришли к полному взаимопониманию и чуть не утонули, прижимаясь друг к другу и извиваясь на манер водяных змей.  
– Наги забери это резко обрывающееся дно! Давай выплывем чуть ближе к берегу, ладно? – Стив, хоть и любил плавать, тонуть совсем не желал, даже в таких приятных обстоятельствах, а потому охотно согласился с предложением.

Мужчины замерли друг напротив друга по пояс в воде. Если бы кто-нибудь сумел записать их мысли в тот момент, а потом одновременно воспроизвел бы записи, разница между ними была бы минимальна. Первая мыль у обоих так и вовсе совпадала: «Какой он красивый». Это была очень странная мысль, потому что, хоть и начались у Стражей их загадочные отношения сравнительно давно, хоть и успели они увидеть друг друга во всех видах, включая спящий и полумертвый, хоть и ревновали друг друга, почем зря (как ни странно, у Тони поводов для ревности было куда больше), до сих пор они друг друга не воспринимали как какие-то объекты – только как людей, со всеми их плюсами и минусами. А в тот момент им вдруг показалось, что они – что-то вроде статуй, говорящих тевинтерских статуй, только с не затертыми временем лицами. Тони был сравнительно невысоким, смуглокожим и гибким, а его лицо замерло где-то на полпути от ехидства к напряженно-выжидательному выражению. А Стив… ну, это был Стив – высокий и неправдоподобно _правильный_ блондин с таким впечатляющим мышечным рельефом, что принять его за мага в обнаженном виде было попросту невозможно.

– Ты, – сказал вдруг Тони одними губами.  
– Что – «я»? – не понял Стив.  
– Ребенок тут – ты. Хоть и взрослый. Я вдвое старше, так что мне можно так говорить.  
– Никому нельзя. Это же подорвет мой монарший авторитет! – с притворным гневом в голосе постановил Стив.  
– Наличие у тебя детей-полуэльфов подорвет его куда сильнее, – в голосе Тони проскользнула неожиданная черная тоска.  
– А, вот где у тебя болит…  
– Да, – теперь голос алхимика был пустым и каким-то больным. – Да, у меня там болит. Не потому, что я против твоего брака с Пеппер или того, чтобы у вас были дети.  
– А почему тогда? – этот разговор начинал выглядеть все причудливее: темная ночь, горячее озеро в заснеженном лесу, двое мужчин, от чьих плеч валил пар…  
– Ты не поймешь. Я и сам не слишком понимаю, – Командор нервно дернул головой, будто отгоняя неприятную мысль, подошел вплотную к Стиву и неожиданно спокойно, даже грустно поцеловал его.  
– Я, может, и ребенок, но дураком никогда не был. Объясни, – прошептал маг в едва отдалившиеся горько изогнутые губы.  
– Мне слишком много лет, чтобы влюбляться, не думая ни о чем, Стиви. Я просто не могу не строить планов на тот огрызок будущего, что мне остался. По меркам этого мира, я довольно независимое и где-то даже могущественное существо. Но есть вещи, которых я просто _не могу_, каких бы красивых планов ни построил и сколько бы денег ни потратил. Я хотел бы – но не могу. Поверь. Я был бы рад хлопнуть в ладоши и материализовать тебе из ниоткуда троих сыновей и парочку дочерей – просто так, чтобы не было скучно. Я был бы не меньше рад, будь у меня возможность найти Пеппер любовь всей ее жизни, чтобы девочке не приходилось выходить замуж по расчету и радоваться, что это, Создатель забери, не худший вариант. И – Архидемон с ним! – я был бы рад умению просто отключать ту часть меня, которая волком воет от необходимости делиться тобой – и неважно, с кем, с твоими друзьями или с этой беспокойной страной! Но я _не могу_. А потому, пожалуйста, не удивляйся, что у меня там болит, – Тони снова дернул головой и неожиданно метнулся в сторону, гибко уйдя под воду без единого лишнего звука. Стив остался на месте, пытаясь уложить в голове все сказанное, но оно упорно сопротивлялось, подставляя под внутренний взор мага ровно одну мысль.

– Он меня любит, – потерянно сообщил озерной глади Стив. Эта новость не хуже давешней настойки ударила в голову и разлетелась в ней шипучими искрами. Нет, конечно, Стив подозревал, что этот невозможный гарлок испытывает в его адрес что-то, кроме собственнических чувств, но что именно, никак определить не мог.

И, в общем-то, ничего веселого или просто жизнеутверждающего Тони не сказал, но Стиву почему-то стало легко-легко. Настолько легко, что он, обнаружив в мерцании воды и лунного света темную голову, за несколько гребков добрался до ее печального обладателя.

– Ты притащил меня в это озеро, потому что тут тебе легче говорить такие вещи?  
– Нет, потому что тут красиво и никого нет, – буркнул Тони.  
– Брось. Утащить меня из окна только чтобы показать красивое место…  
– …это вполне в моем духе, – оборвал Тони. – Не веришь – спроси хоть ту же Пеппер.  
– Забудь о Пеппер.  
– Забудь о Пегги, – в тон отозвался гарлок.  
– Можешь считать, что уже забыл, – серьезно ответил Стив, и Тони недоверчиво посмотрел на мага усталыми темными глазами.

Оба Стража снова поплыли к берегу, и остановились, едва нащипали ногами дно.

– Я твой, – очень тихо и очень твердо сказал Стив.  
– На данный момент? – грустно хмыкнул Тони.  
– Пока – да. А что потом…  
– …обсудим потом, – согласился командор, прижимая к себе короля.  
**  
– Я даже не думал, что можно валяться голым на снегу и чувствовать, что тебе жарко, – довольно проурчал Стив, разглядывая близкие зеленые звезды.  
– Еще одно чудесное свойство этой воды. Помнишь мое теплое зелье?  
– Такое забудешь! Ярко-оранжевые спасители страны – это нечто.  
– Я пытался воссоздать эту самую воду в лабораторных условиях. Не сказать, конечно, чтобы у меня _совсем_ не получилось, но оригинал все-таки намного лучше…

Стив потерся носом о плечо лежавшего рядом Тони. Тот вздохнул и запустил руку в мокрые волосы мага.

– Надо выбираться отсюда. У меня, знаешь ли, есть еще кое-какие планы на тебя, эту ночь и доспех.  
– Боюсь представить, – со смешком сказал Стив и снова уставился в небо.

– Тони… – растерянно позвал он через минуту.  
– Ммм?  
– Скажи, что такое огромное и черное приближается к нам со стороны деревни?  
– Только не говори мне, что ты видишь драконицу, – не открывая глаз, отозвался Страж.  
– Хорошо, не буду. Но она, кажется, видит нас.  
**  
В Башне Бдения веселье набирало обороты. Поспоривших, кто сможет выпить больше и не свалиться под стол, Андерса и Баки между делом перепила Сигрун. Девушка укоризненно покачала головой, буркнула «Разучились пить мужики» и растащила побежденных по постелям в ближайших спальнях, причем если переноска достаточно легкого мага на плече не вызвала бы проблем даже у Веланны, не говоря о Наташе, то храмовник в полном облачении весил как пара храмовников без него. Однако приземистая гномка, привыкшая таскать еще и не такое, довольно легко переместила Баки и оставила его на попечении чуть захмелевшей, а потому временно забывшей свою демонстративную нелюбовь к людям Веланны.

– Ты его хоть не убьешь до утра? – на всякий случай поинтересовалась разбойница.  
– Если он будет хорошо себя вести – нет, – и по хищной улыбке на кукольном личике эльфийки было понятно, что представления о хорошем поведении у нее самые что ни на есть зверские.  
– Не бойся, Сигрун, храмовники Святую Кару используют, не приходя в сознание, так что Джеймсу ничего не грозит, – попробовала убедить гномку Наташа, но не преуспела.  
– Точно. Ему не грозит ничего, кроме того очаровательного кинжала, что запрятан у долийки за голенищем. Ладно, пусть сами разбираются. Если Андрасте и Создатель не захотят защитить храмовника, значит, не очень-то он и был им нужен.

Девушки, пошатываясь, убрели обратно в трапезную, где обнаружили неожиданно трезвого и пребывающего где-то за гранью удивления Тора.

– О! Бог! Где тебя носило? Тут было так весело! – радостно поприветствовала воина Сигрун.  
– Да я уж вижу. Не говорите, что вы это все на двоих высосали.  
– Нет, начали это еще Андерс со Стивом. Но потом прилетел Тони и забрал Стива, зато пришел Джеймс, и они с Андерсом долго выясняли, кто может больше выпить, но Сигрун их обоих перепила, а мы с Веланной считали рюмки, дааа, – радостно и путано объяснила Наташа. Бог нахмурился.  
– Тони «прилетел»?  
– А, ты что, еще не знаешь? Этот оружейник, странный гном и жуткий старый маг сделали летающие доспехи. Тони, кстати, очень идут.  
– С ума сойти… Ладно, будем надеяться, что они как улетели, так и прилетят обратно, потому что тут кое-что случилось.  
– Как, ОПЯТЬ? – с непередаваемой интонацией возмутилась Наташа. – Ну уж нет, я до утра никакие проблемы решать не собираюсь. Я спать, – заявила лучница, неожиданно повисла у Тора на шее, чмокнула, оставив след помады, в щеку, потом развернулась и, печатая шаг, удалилась в свою комнату.

– Архидемон знает что творится! Сначала этот ненормальный эльф пристал – дай ему молот поиграться, теперь вот лучница на шею вешается… Ой.  
– Что – «ой»? – спросила Сигрун, которой, в глубине души, тоже хотелось попросить молот «поиграться».  
– Архидемон же! Куда ты колдуна дела?  
– В спальню… да не бойся, не станет он буянить, он в себя до утра не придет.  
– Вот именно. Зато кто-нибудь другой прийти вполне может. И буянить он любит.

Сигрун, недоумевая, проводила Тора к спальне, куда, вроде бы, оттащила бесчувственного Андерса. Маг там и обнаружился: он спал, обняв подушку, и выглядел донельзя трогательно.

– Ну, видишь? Спит он спокойно и не собирается вызывать никакие катаклизмы.  
– Это пока. Спасибо, Сигрун, я пока лучше тут посижу. Мало ли что.  
– Ладно. А я пойду, проверю, как там Веланна и этот рыцарь. Как бы она его и впрямь не прирезала от чувств… Так что случилось-то? – вдруг спохватилась гномка. Тор отмахнулся:  
– Был, говорят, в крепости еще один Страж. Из Орлея присланный. И вот пропал. Его жена из города пришла, попросила поискать.  
– Охохо… и, конечно, он окажется на самой высокой горе этой страны, а стеречь его будет какое-нибудь Древнее Зло…  
– Ты удивительно пессимистично смотришь на мир, – упрекнул разбойницу бог.  
– Я – из Легиона Мертвых. Мы все такие, – Сигрун кивнула на прощание и удалилась в сторону библиотеки, по пути сунув нос в комнату к Баки и Веланне. Видно ничего не было, слышно, впрочем, тоже.  
– Никак, и правда прирезала… – гномка чуть шире приоткрыла дверь, впуская в комнату свет из коридора – и тут же успокоилась, когда в его полоске показалась идиллическая картина: симпатичный молодой мужчина, вовсе не такой массивный без доспехов, спокойно спал на спине, прижимая к себе за талию младую эльфийскую деву. Младая эльфийская дева с комфортом устроила острое ухо во впадинке на плече рыцаря и не менее спокойно спала. Лицо у Веланны было непривычно милое и довольное – обычно-то она поражала всех брезгливой гримаской, несколько не подходившей к правильным чертам.  
– Ну, ладно. Если она и проснувшись его не прирежет, то все, наверное, к лучшему, – шепнула Сигрун, тихо прикрывая дверь.

 

Тор сидел на краю кровати и напряженно смотрел на безмятежно спящего целителя. Аромат дыма и можжевельника ни с чем спутать было нельзя. Маг был пьян и, похоже, вполне доволен жизнью. Тор подумал было, что, раз в отступника никто за все время его добровольной вахты не вселился, то и теперь не станет, а значит, можно со спокойной душой отправляться спать, но решил на всякий случай подождать еще немного. И не прогадал.

Сначала Андерс беспокойно зашевелился во сне, потом вроде как захныкал, сворачиваясь в клубок, а потом снова вытянулся на постели, но уже иначе, не как спящий, а как хорошо притворяющийся таковым.

– Я знаю, что ты здесь, – тихо сказал Тор.  
– А я знаю, что ты знаешь. И не надо говорить, что ты знаешь, что я знаю и так далее, потому что я не люблю рефлексивные игры, – маг открыл позеленевшие глаза и весело посмотрел на воина. – Я рад тебя видеть.  
– Я тебя тоже.  
– Оу, а голос такой, будто ты меня сейчас молотом приложишь.  
– Не исключено, поэтому лежи спокойно, ладно? – вежливо попросил Тор.  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно согласился гость и даже не сделал попытки привстать. – Я, вообще-то, с добрым советом.  
– Избави, Всеотец, от твоего добра!  
– Нет, правда, – чародей обиженно сдвинул брови.  
– Выкладывай, что там у тебя, – со вздохом разрешил Тор.  
– Охотно. Скажи, братец, ты все еще не разучился летать?  
– Молот при мне и слушается, – шевельнул широченными плечами в намеке на пожатие воин. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Есть одна милая деревенька в этой стране. А возле нее озеро. Красиво там – не то слово, – тоном восхищенного туриста выдал гость.  
– И?  
– Что – «и»? Ты, кажется, интересовался, куда улетели твои местные друзья.  
– Ну, улетели. И?  
– Охх… обычному человеку за жизнь редко удается убить и одного дракона, но им повезло. Они убили… в общем, меня. Со вторым так может и не повезти, учитывая, что этот маг неосмотрительно снял свою звезду, а гарлок оставил дома оружие… – маг демонстративно зевнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Где?  
– Что – «где»? – передразнил пришелец бога.  
– Локи, не зли меня. Где это озеро?  
– Карту принеси, – мурлыкнул сонным голосом гость.

Когда Тор, ругаясь вполголоса, отыскал карту Ферелдена в своих сумках, оказалось, что чародей снова уснул. Бог растерянно посмотрел на разгладившееся и невинное донельзя лицо Андерса, понятия не имея, что теперь делать. Хеймдаль, конечно, все видит и многое слышит, но вряд ли оставит свой пост и со всех ног помчится к опальному младшему принцу, чтобы передать гневные вопли брата. Тор потряс мага за плечо, и он мотнулся, как тряпичная кукла. Тогда бог негромко позвал брата по имени. Не помогло. Тор прикусил губу, разглядывая спящего отступника, и тут заметил между неплотно сжатыми веками два зеленых огонька.

– Прекрати прикидываться спящим!

Не возымело.

– Локи, если их там убьют…

Маг продолжал спать.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – сдался Тор, и гость тут же распахнул свои невозможные глаза.  
– Угадай, – предложил он, сияя неземной улыбкой.  
– Я сейчас сверну тебе шею, – задушевно пообещал бог.  
– Валяй. Этого мага мне не слишком-то и жаль.  
– Локи…  
– Ладно, – капризным голосом обиженного ребенка сказал пришелец, отбирая у брата карту и разворачивая ее. – Вот тут, в горах, видишь? Не опоздай. А теперь ты меня поцелуешь?  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – сообщил Тор, притягивая к себе плавящегося в его руках гостя.

 

До горной деревушки оказалось совсем недалеко, если по воздуху.


	54. Chapter 54

_Выходи! Если, конечно, ты не дракон. Тогда можешь оставаться там._  
Хоук, Dragon Age II

– Нам кранты, – кратко охарактеризовал их положение Тони, натягивая свой легкий костюм. Стив кивнул, не тратя времени на слова, и тоже принялся разбираться с доспехами. Оказаться съеденными или хотя бы просто расплющенными драконицей, будучи при этом в чем мать родила, никому не хотелось. Им-то, возможно, будет уже все равно, но что скажут те, кому придется их хоронить?

Драконица оказалась вполне реальной, огромной (больше, к примеру, Архидемона), покрытой толстенной чешуей и шрамами. Видимо, не всегда ей поклонялись суеверные крестьяне, находились иногда и охотники до рогатой головы в коллекции. Драконица плюхнулась брюхом в воду озера, подняв изрядную волну, сложила крылья и стала покачиваться на воде, как слишком раскормленная гусыня, даже шею изгибала очень похоже. Рассмотрев в темноте две фигурки на берегу, она въедливо зашипела, напомнив всю ту же домашнюю птицу, и выпустила по поверхности воды длинную и широкую струю синего пламени.

– Так, говоришь, не существует? – Стив, рефлекторно схватившись за звезду, выставил полупрозрачный магический щит, ударившись в который, пламя бессильно растеклось.  
– Да, я ошибался! Тебе будет намного легче, если эта ящерица поужинает тобой теперь, когда ты прав? – Тони пытался облачиться в доспех, но без посторонней помощи это было не просто трудно, а практически невозможно: половина креплений и застежек располагалась на спине вне зоны досягаемости даже самых гибких конечностей.  
– А то! – Стив исхитрился бросить в драконицу из-за щита заклинание окаменения. Не то чтобы оно подействовало как надо, но драконьи лапы в камень вмуровало, и теперь Андрасте, или кем там ее считали жители Убежища, натужно хлопала крыльями по воде, пытаясь не пойти под нее.  
– Стив, я сейчас смогу помочь тебе разве что морально, – развел прискорбно безоружными руками алхимик.  
– Ничего, одного дракона ты убил самостоятельно, теперь моя очередь, – зло оскалился Стив, отражая очередную струю пламени и развешивая по водной поверхности целую сеть парализующих рун. Плохо было то, что на драконов магия действовала плохо в принципе, а чем старше был дракон, тем слабее действовали чары. Андрасте же была очень стара, судя по роскошным рогам с обломанными, правда, кое-где отростками.

– Эй, эй, не горячись! Ты знаешь, что будет, если твоя Гроза накроет озеро? Дракон-то, может, и выживет – а от нас точно только головешки останутся! – обеспокоенно заметил Тони, видя, что маг держится за звезду и что-то шепчет, а в небе над озером концентрируется огромная черная туча.  
– Это не я, я пытаюсь порчу навести.  
– Драные носки Андрасте, неужели тут совершенно случайно решила начаться гроза? Сроду такого не было!  
– Видимо, нам везет, – пожал плечами Стив, отпуская с кончиков пальцев мерзкого вида зеленое облако. Облако достигло драконицы и окутало ее, став несколько прозрачнее, но полностью не развеявшись.  
– Еще как… – нараспев произнес Старк, видя, как из грозовой тучи на голову драконице спрыгивает один знакомый, вооруженный молотом, тип. Андрасте, почувствовав неладное, попыталась тряхнуть головой, чтобы сбросить неожиданного наездника, но Тор ухватился за рога и удержался. Ящерице-переростку было явно нехорошо: камень на лапах тянул под воду, зеленое облако высасывало энергию, заставляя двигаться медленнее, а теперь еще и кто-то, усевшийся чуть повыше первого сегмента гребня, методично долбил молотом в одну точку между роговыми пластинами, пуская во все стороны от нее мелкие колючие молнии. Драконица завизжала, мотая головой, но Тор только нахмурился сильнее и замахал молотом вдвое быстрее. Стив, напряженно наблюдавший за всем этим с берега, сконцентрировал в руках достаточно длинное острое ледяное копье и, окликнув товарища, бросил самодельное оружие ему.  
– Спасибо! – Тор примерился – и вогнал ледышку в рану на голове Андрасте. Драконица, как это ни странно, больше не издала ни звука, только конвульсивно дернула лапами и принялась медленно уходить под воду. Тор, раскрутив молот, легко взлетел с поверженного врага и приземлился уже на твердой земле, в двух шагах от безмерно удивленных и обрадованных Стражей.  
– Знал бы ты, как я рад тебя видеть! – радости Тони и впрямь не было предела, его улыбка сияла в темноте не хуже луны.  
– Взаимно. Приятно, что вы оба живы.  
– А что с нами сделалось бы? – теперь, когда драконица была мертва, причем не без его активного участия, Стив принялся отчаянно храбриться. Бог глянул на его бледное, но решительное лицо, хмыкнул в бородку и увесисто хлопнул по плечу.  
– Откуда ты узнал, где мы? Про умение летать не спрашиваю: видимо, твой молот – это универсальное решение всех проблем, – Тони с уважением посмотрел на грозное оружие.  
– Брат подсказал, – неохотно сознался Тор.  
– Что, вот просто так пришел и сделал доброе дело? – не поверил Стив.  
– Не будем об этом, – Тор прикусил и без того искусанную до вишневого цвета губу и перевел тему. – Надо достать дракона из озера, иначе тело начнет разлагаться и отравит воду.  
– Точно, – кивнул Стив, оглядывая полузатопленную тушу. – Хочешь себе голову? Или хотя бы рог?  
– Зачем? У меня такого добра хватает, – отмахнулся Тор, заставив Стражей вытаращиться на него со смесью уважения и недоверия во взглядах. До сих пор бог, пришедший из иного мира, не лгал, но во множество убитых драконов просто так поверить было трудно. – Веревка у кого-нибудь есть? – воин был деловит и спокоен.  
– У меня, кажется, что-то такое в кармане было, Клинт сунул на всякий случай, – Стив порылся в поясных кармашках и триумфально помахал над головой мотком тонкой, но прочной (возможно, зачарованной) веревки из запасов убийцы. Тор кивнул, забрал добычу и снова вспорхнул на труп. Опутав веревкой рога Андрасте, бог вернулся и предложил друзьям вместе потянуть.  
– Нас троих не хватит, – прикинул что-то у себя в голове Тони. – Но если вы поможете мне с этой жестянкой…

Совместными усилиями алхимика удалось запихать обратно в доспех. Тони клацнул забралом шлема, опуская его, взялся за протянутую Тором веревку, несколько раз обмотал вокруг запястья, и, упершись ногами в песок, потянул. Доспех заскрежетал всеми сочленениями, ноги по щиколотку провалились в песок, руна на груди засияла ярче полуденного солнца, но труп стал медленно сдвигаться в сторону берега. Через несколько минут драконица во всем ее великолепии покоилась на песке.

– Что скажут добрые жители Убежища – страшно представить, – хмыкнул Тони, поднимая забрало. – Но это ладно. Пришлем сюда кого-нибудь, нечего драконами разбрасываться, ценный ресурс, как-никак… Кстати о драконах. Шкуру надо будет отдать Вэйду. Вместе со списком необходимых улучшений доспеха.  
**  
– Командор! Ваше Величество! И…  
– Тор, – кратко отозвался бог, не дожидаясь, пока и ему придумают какой-нибудь титул, настолько же увесистый, насколько бессмысленный.  
– Вы живы! – Бодан, всплескивал руками, приплясывал на месте и как никогда напоминал любящую бабушку, хлопочущую вокруг непоседливых внучков.  
– Да. Где мастер Вэйд?  
– Командор, он спит! Сейчас ночь…  
– Спасибо, я заметил. Джарвис, ты уже здесь? Отлично, разбуди нашего кудесника от наковальни, у меня к нему серьезный разговор. Стив, я понимаю, что секс и битвы помогают от похмелья, но все-таки разбуди Клинта, пусть сварит своего зелья… ванны две, чтоб наверняка. Насколько я разобрался в наших соратниках, поутру у меня будет полный тронный зал зеленых человечков.

Стив только кивнул, не находя даже сил покраснеть. В самом деле, кто тут еще не знал о них с Тони?


	55. Chapter 55

_Черные болота... Пивные болота... Котеночьи болота... Да, ты прав, слово "болота" все портит._  
Андерс, Dragon Age II

Полный тронный зал зеленых человечков растерянно внимал Тору. Тот в своей обычной краткой манере описывал ситуацию: был Страж, звался Кристофом, ушел на Черные болота и не вернулся. Жена волнуется.

– Черные болота… – с неизбывной мукой в голосе повторил Андерс. Хоть Клинт и залил в него с утра пораньше полную чашку какого-то мерзкого, но действенного варева, магу все равно было плохо. Тошнота и слабость отступили, но кошмарная головная боль продолжала терзать отступника. – Почему мы не можем пойти на Белые пляжи? Так, чисто для разнообразия?  
– Потому что Страж пропал на Черных болотах, – с неожиданным состраданием в голосе ответил Тор.  
– Черные болота… – протянул Тони, разглядывая карту. – О! Совсем недалеко, за пару дней справимся. А Вэйд как раз переделает доспех.  
– Кстати о Вэйде – ты ему о драконьей коже сказал? – спросил Стив.  
– Вот еще! Не заслужил пока! Пусть с доспехом разберется, тогда и получит свою кожу, фетишист хренов…  
– Вы так и не рассказали, куда летали, – Наташа, победившая легчайшее из всех похмелий без помощи мистического зелья убийцы, переводила заинтересованный взгляд с одного Стража на другого.  
– Никуда, – в один голос ответили мужчины, и Тор кивнул, подтверждая.  
– И дракон тут совершенно не при чем. Просто к слову пришелся.  
– Вы угробили еще одного дракона? Здорово! – сделала правильный вывод орлесианка.  
– Охх… а мы можем вернуться к обсуждению Черных болот? Отлично. Так, редчайший случай: я спрашиваю, кто _хочет_ пойти со мной?

Стив сразу поднял руку, Андерс отстал совсем не намного. Тор, помедлив, пробасил «Я пойду». Девушки переглянулись, после чего Веланна и Наташа синхронно замотали головами, одновременно лукаво захихикав, а Сигрун упрямо наклонила украшенную копной косичек голову. Видимо, гномке в принципе была интересна поверхность во всем ее многообразии, даже такая неуютная, судя по названию, ее часть, как Черные болота.

– Клинт, а ты не хочешь с нами прогуляться? – коварным тоном спросил Тони. Эльф хитро улыбнулся и тоже замотал головой.  
– Прости, Страж, у меня дела в крепости.  
– Знаю я твои дела, – ухмыльнулся Тони, но настаивать не стал, только предостерег, – помни: увеличивать население крепости в ближайшее время не стоит.  
– Обижаешь, – снова хихикнул эльф.  
– Ворон, а кто на этот раз? – с искренним интересом шепотом спросила гномка.  
– Одна очаровательная барышня из лучников гарнизона. Обожаю лучниц, – эльф демонстративно шептался с Сигрун, не замечая, как перекашивает Наташу.  
– Рыжая? – уточнила гномка.  
– Ага.  
– Гмхм, – прервал шепот Тони. – Клинт, от тебя должна быть польза.  
– Она есть! – горячо заверил алхимика убийца. – Запасов зелья от похмелья в башне теперь хватит как минимум на десять лет!  
– Это, конечно, приятно, но я не об этом. Раз уж вы с Веланной оба остаетесь в крепости, пораскиньте мозгами. Мне нужно знать, откуда в лесу Вендинг лезут порождения тьмы. Обсудите, запишите идеи, отметьте на карте – не знаю, придумайте что-нибудь. И пните Вэйда – мне нужен этот доспех.  
– О, у Стража новая игрушка… – улыбнулась Наташа.  
– Точно. Не все же тебе забавляться, – заметил куда-то в сторону эльф.  
– Молчал бы ты, любитель лучниц! – взвилась бардесса.  
– Ревнуешь? – по-змеиному прошипел асассин.

– Создатель, прекратите оба сейчас же! Я запру вас в одной комнате на столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы вы выровняли свои отношения! И чтобы эти отношения больше не мешали нам! – Тони начал фразу довольно тихо, но к ее окончанию сорвался на крик. Шпионка и убийца подарили командиру одинаково изумленные взгляды.  
– А они мешают? Простите…  
– Ничего, мне, например, очень интересно, – ухмыльнулась Сигрун. – Я тут в библиотеке среди книг о порождениях тьмы, собаках и одержимых нашла неваррский роман. Пикантный. С гравюрами. Так вот, там все как в жизни! Вашей, – Сигрун пригнулась, пропуская над головой тяжелый кубок, брошенный Клинтом.  
\- Создатель, почему ты так жесток ко мне? – уставился в окно Тони. За окном проплывали темно-серые тучи. – Посмотри, с кем приходится трудиться на благо этого мира!  
– Сегодня пасмурно, он не видит, – мрачно огрызнулась Наташа. – Пока ты не ушел: Айдан прислал письмо. Говорит, такими темпами контрабандистов еще на пару недель ему хватит, но уже, кажется, имеет смысл окучивать оставшихся в живых. А еще ты сутенерами хотел заняться…  
– Спасибо, что не сказала «проституцией», – алхимик потер переносицу, раздумывая. – Вот что. Собирайся, бери с собой коллегу и отправляйся к Айдану. Передай ему… – Страж быстро написал на листке бумаги пару строчек, – вот это. Уцелевших гадов – в мои уютные подземелья. С сутенерами придумай что-нибудь сама.  
– Я у Клинта спрошу, он чаще имел с ними дело, – мило улыбнулась девушка.  
– ХВАТИТ. Хотите трахаться – трахайтесь. Хотите драться – деритесь. Но избавьте нас от этих антиванско-орлесианских страстей, – Тони выскалил зубы и покрылся на пару секунд узором вен. Вышло очень доходчиво и успокаивающе.  
– Хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю, – после непродолжительного молчания ровно пообещала Наташа.  
– А что за коллегу ты имел в виду? Кого-то, кого прислала Церковь? – положительно, умение Стива складывать два и два иногда здорово мешало людям спокойно жить.  
– Да.  
– А кто это?  
– Какая разница? – как мог равнодушно пожал плечами занервничавший гарлок.  
– Ладно, потом поговорим, – Стив свел брови к переносице, но решил пока не вдаваться в подробности. Тони с утра нервный какой-то, как бы кусаться не начал…  
– Итак, кто идет – бегом собираться. Через час выходим. Остальные – отправляйтесь на задания. Думаю, к вечеру послезавтра мы вернемся и узнаем новости, – Тони поднялся и пошел к дверям первый.

Стив был прав. Эти завитушки ужасно врезались в спину.  
**  
Сборы каждого в дорогу были делом сугубо индивидуальным. Сигрун, например, тихой мышкой пробежала в кузницу и, дождавшись, пока мастер Вэйд сделает паузу, набирая воздуха для очередной гневной тирады в адрес подмастерьев, попросила у него другой доспех.  
– Какой – другой? – недовольно буркнул мастер. Гномка ему, в принципе, нравилась: в металлах она понимала, под руку не лезла, а больше ничего оружейника не интересовало.  
– Не такой тяжелый, – Сигрун ткнула пальцем в массивный доспех из тигельной стали – красивый и тяжелый как бронто. У Легиона Мертвых, понятное дело, была своя традиция облачения, и у традиции были вполне понятные истоки: гнома в тяжелых доспехах проще было сплющить, чем загрызть, но, помотавшись со Стражами, девушка стала ценить скорость и маневренность больше защищенности.  
– Вот раньше ты прийти не могла? – завел свою печальную песню мастер. – Тут все-таки человеческий гарнизон, гномьи доспехи надо делать на заказ и подгонять потом еще два дня…  
– Я сама подгоню, – пообщавшись с Андерсом, гномка переняла у отступника ценное умение делать огромные жалобные глаза. На Вэйда печальный взгляд подействовал: мастер вздохнул и отправил девушку к Херрену.  
– Он, конечно, будет упираться, но ты не отступай. Что-нибудь подберете.

Херрен, разумеется, никакими доспехами ни с какими гномками делиться не пожелал, но Сигрун, хоть и выглядела простой, как кунарийский тапок, все-таки выросла в Пыльном городе, где, чтобы выжить, врать и говорить научилась одновременно. Поэтому девушка подергала себя за косичку, потупилась, а потом выдала прочувствованную тираду о том, что ее, конечно, прислал мастер Вэйд, и, вроде бы, действительно за доспехами, но на самом-то деле он просто соскучился, а обучение этих косоруких новичков занимает все его время, и он не может сам появиться и выразить все…

Херрен слушал и помимо воли растекался лужицей сахарного сиропа. Поговори гномка чуть дольше – оружейник отдал бы ей не только доспех, но и дарственную на лавку. К счастью, дарственная Сигрун была не нужна. Разжившись легкой кожаной броней из столь любимой мастером Вэйдом драконьей кожи, девушка привстала на цыпочки, чмокнула сварливого оружейника в щеку и убежала к себе, подгонять доспех по фигуре и затягивать многочисленные потайные ремешки.

 

Тору, разумеется, никакие доспехи нужны не были, его вполне устраивали собственные. Бог просто перетряхнул дорожные сумки, выложил все, что было нужно только в долгом походе, потом все, что не могло пригодиться в коротком, потом подумал еще немного и отправился на кухню. Слуги Башни Бдения сурового блондина побаивались, но и любили тоже. Похоже было, что беззаветная любовь к Тони со временем распространилась на всех его спутников. Тор, правда, не мог понять, почему люди, эльфы и даже некоторые, вполне здравомыслящие, казалось бы, гномы позволяют этому гарлоку вить из них веревки. Страж-командор обладал неприятным характером, склонностью за считанные минуты переходить от черной меланхолии к неудержимому веселью и любовью решать возникающие проблемы не только наиболее жестким, но и наиболее демонстративным способом. По сути, он был большим ребенком, обожающим играть на публику и не терпящим конкуренции на сцене. В некоторых вопросах тот же Стив был куда взрослее. И все же, и все же…

Тор помотал головой и попросил отвести его в кладовую, которую и принялся нещадно разграблять. За время совместных приключений воин хорошо успел изучить своих товарищей. Ядов, бомб и прочих полезных вещей каждый возьмет полную сумку, а хоть бы о черством бутерброде забудет.

Слуги с суеверным ужасом наблюдали, какой тяжести рюкзак бог водрузил к себе на спину.

– Это на пятерых, – счел нужным пояснить воин. Слуги синхронно кивнули, загипнотизировано глядя на Тора.

 

Андерс, в полном соответствии с мыслями Тора, методично забивал свои сумки всевозможными полезными вещами. Сперва отступник, внутренне поколебавшись, явился под светлые и пустые очи Пегги и попросил ее поделиться сырьем для лириумных зелий. Девушка отреагировала охотно и равнодушно, вручив Андерсу увесистый мешочек голубого порошка. Затем маг снова внутренне поколебался и подошел к Авернусу. Жуткий старый малефикар хмыкнул, выслушав просьбу молодого целителя, но согласился показать способ делать максимальное количество зелья из минимального количества порошка. Маги потратили с полчаса, бродя вокруг огромного, светящегося метртвенным синим котла, читая нараспев какие-то жуткие заклинания на старотевинтерском языке, а потом еще несколько минут, разливая зелья по пузырькам.

\- Никогда не наливай зелья в круглую тару. Есть ведь прекрасные прямоугольные бутылочки, – сообщил Авернус, орудуя черпаком.  
– А в чем разница? – поднял брови Андерс. – Форма пузырька как-то влияет на действенность зелья?  
– Нет, конечно, – показал полубеззубые десны малефикар. – Просто круглых бутылочек при том же объеме зелья в рюкзак влезает гораздо меньше. Да и раздавить их куда проще. Смотри, – Авернус уверенным движением сгреб уже наполненные бутылочки в аккуратный прямоугольник. – А попробуй так уплотнить круглые?  
– А почему тогда Круг всегда разливает зелья вот в такие? – Андерс поднял со стола пустой круглый пузырек из тонкого стекла.  
– Сам подумай. В Круге ведь даже ножом пользоваться не учат, – сощурился Авернус, став похожим на хитрый лопоухий гриб.


	56. Chapter 56

_— Последний вопрос. Можно ли делать людям добро, если они об этом не просят?_  
 _— Только если они очень сильно об этом не просят._  
Мергиона Пейджер, «Порри Гаттер и Каменный Философ»

Сборы Тони заключались в очередной подгонке привычного кожаного доспеха по фигуре. Алхимик уже давно стремительно терял вес и удивлялся, что никто до сих пор не обратил на это внимания. Впрочем, болезненной худобой Страж не отличался и теперь, но не слишком внушительные запасы подкожного жира сгорали, не успевая пополниться. Тони, и без того некрупный, быстро приближался к эльфийскому идеалу пропорций.

Пока Страж придирчиво рассматривал себя в зеркале, а потом, шипя сквозь зубы, проделывал в широком ремне очередную дырку, в дверях комнаты беззвучно вырос Клинт. Мало кто знал, что при отсутствии зрителей вечно веселящийся молодой остроухий раздолбай превращался в ужасно серьезного и такого же взрослого эльфа. Тони, к примеру, знал.

– Помочь? – спросил убийца, и Страж вздрогнул.  
– Ты не мог бы ходить погромче? Ну там, ронять табуретки или насвистывать? Или – придумал! – я подарю тебе кошачий колокольчик на ленточке!  
– Угадай, куда я тебе его засуну, – дернул углом рта Клинт. – Ты болен?  
– Я выгляжу больным? – ушел от ответа Тони.  
– Ты выглядишь свихнувшимся. С какого перепугу ты пялишься в зеркало, как испугавшаяся лишней складочки на талии придворная красавица?  
– Ох, я был бы рад этой самой складочке… Скажи, очень заметно, что со мной что-то не так?

Эльф глубоко задумался.

– Ну, ты ведешь себя как истеричная малолетка, похудел в полтора раза и, кажется, одержим этим доспехом. А так все в порядке.

Тони сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Значит, все-таки заметно… Тогда почему остальные молчат?  
– А что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сказали? Я проверил – тебя не отравили. Андерс проверил – тебя не прокляли. Значит, все в пределах нормы. А истеричность… люди меняются.

Эльф дернул ухом и отобрал у алхимика жестоко замученный, но так и не продырявленный ремень.

– Хотя мне, конечно, интересно, что тебя так гложет, – Клинт быстро проколол плотную кожу любимой мизерикордией и вернул ремень обратно.  
– Ничего. Просто… – Страж вздохнул и опустил плечи, будто пытаясь сбросить какую-то тяжесть. – Мне очень трудно оставаться человеком. И с каждым днем все труднее.  
– Ну так не оставался бы, – пожал плечами Клинт. – Вроде бы, все в курсе, кто ты такой, и никто не испугается.  
– Нет. Я не про это, хотя, конечно, и про это тоже… Мне трудно по-человечески думать. Очень трудно. А уж что снится, ни на одном из известных мне человеческих языков вообще описать нельзя, – алхимик помолчал, подбирая слова. – Сначала я думал, что умираю. А потом понял, что перерождаюсь. Не хочу. Но перерождаюсь.

Эльф помолчал, задумчиво пошевеливая острыми ушами.

– Почему? – спросил, наконец, он.  
– Наверное, потому, что я – гарлок, – невесело хмыкнул Тони. – И когда-нибудь это должно было стать очевидным для всех.  
– Почему сейчас? Ведь еще пару лет назад ты и сам не знал, что не человек, так?  
– Так. Понимаешь, в детстве меня напоили каким-то странным зельем, от которого я стал казаться человеком. Видимо, действие этого зелья заканчивается.  
– А из чего зелье состояло? – полюбопытствовал эльф.  
– Из крови Серого Стража и трех тонн заклинаний, если верить Архидемону и обрывочным сведениям из кое-каких трактатов.  
\- Ну так в чем проблема? – дернул ухом Клинт. – Колдунов у нас более чем достаточно, да и кровь Стража достать не проблема…  
– Нет.  
– Почему? Думаешь, Стив откажет тебе в просьбе сцедить стакан крови на дело мира?  
– Потому что я не хочу быть страшной сказкой для детей – «не будешь есть кашу, придет злое порождение тьмы и выпьет твою кровь!».  
– Два раза в жизни, Тони. Причем в первый раз тебя даже не спросили. Поверь, большая часть людей за жизнь выпивает куда больше крови, причем безо всякого согласия доноров.  
– Ты сейчас о всевозможных женах и тещах? – поневоле улыбнулся Тони.  
– И о них тоже. А еще о сборщиках налогов, вербовщиках, торговцах, продажных девках… По мне так уж лучше честно выпить стакан крови, зная, зачем, чем всю жизнь быть чем-то вроде пиявки безо всякого разумения.  
– Ты стал очень странно говорить. Такие… архаичные конструкции временами, – не мог не заметить Страж.  
– Ну, прости, я учил ваш язык по Песни Света изначально, так что набрался, – Клинт повел плечом.  
– По Песни Света? – не поверил Страж, и эльф прочитал нараспев:  
– «Магия должна служить человеку, а не человек – магии. Грязны и порочны те, кто принял свет Его и обратил его против детей Его. Имя им «малефикары», прокляты они, и не найдут они покоя ни в этом мире, ни в ином».  
– О, любимые стансы всех храмовников…  
– Угум. Нет, я еще могу навскидку рассказать про «и пускай мне не суждено скитаться по неверным дорогам Тени», но что-то подсказывает мне, что суждено. Тони. Пожалуйста. Не делай глупостей из ложной гордости. Если ты не хочешь быть гарлоком, позволь помочь тебе.  
– Я справлюсь сам, – упрямо мотнул головой Тони, а потом тихо ахнул и обмяк, глядя в потолок остановившимися глазами.  
– С нагом лысым ты сам справишься, – задушевно сообщил эльф, убирая короткую костяную иглу от затылка Командора. – Лежи и не мешай мне творить добро. Создатель, Таш плохо на меня влияет…

 

Стив по-своему готовился к очередному походу. Он сидел за столом и быстро водил пером по какому-то листу. Временами король крепко жмурился, вызывая перед внутренним взором определенный образ, потом открывал глаза и принимался что-то вырисовывать в два раза активнее.

Поигрывавший кинжалом эльф Стива несколько озадачил, а уж просьба сцедить стаканчик крови на нужды голодающих гарлоков и вовсе повергла в шок. Клинт тяжело вздохнул, с трудом мирясь с непонятливостью мага, и кратко пересказал историю Тони и свою идею.

– И как ты вообще мог не заметить, что с ним творится? Он же на вешалку похож скоро будет!

Стив виновато отвел взгляд, подтвердив расхожую фразу о том, что влюбленные смотрят, но не видят.

– Нужно позвать Авернуса, Андерса и Веланну. Попробуем вместе разобраться, чем таким нужно зачаровать мою кровь, чтобы она сработала.  
– Так ты не будешь упираться? – словно бы даже разочарованно спросил эльф.  
– С чего бы вдруг?  
– У тебя есть ровно одна вредная привычка, – фыркнув, сообщил убийца. – Ты постоянно спасаешь этому типу жизнь!  
– У каждого свои недостатки, – буркнул Стив, вызывая стражника с целью послать его на поиски магов.


	57. Chapter 57

_когда внезапно переходит_  
 _злодей на сторону добра_  
 _на середине перехода_  
 _его сбивает самосвал_  
«Пирожковая»

Идею вот прямо сейчас извлечь из короля ковшик крови и зачаровать его похитрее маги восприняли по-разному. Авернус, понятное дело, тут же принялся лучиться энтузиазмом, Веланна сказала, что ничего не знает о заклинаниях на крови, но, если ей скажут, что делать, она попробует, Андерс сначала пытался отказаться от предложения Стива, но потом, когда его принялись убеждать, что напоить гарлока зачарованной кровью – это ведь чистой воды целительство, согласился.

– Говоришь, Архитектор взял за основу ритуал Стражей? – закатывая рукава, спросил Авернус.  
– Это не я, это Тони говорит. А что, вы знаете, какие заклинания используют Стражи? – спросил Стив. Его давно мучил этот вопрос: Дункан не был магом, но зелье Посвящения создал. Как?  
– Сами Стражи не используют никаких. Для Посвящения нужен зачарованный кубок, и ферелденский создавал лично я. Могу попробовать зачаровать подходящую посудину, – предложил малефикар.

Андерс порылся на полках и предъявил собравшимся глубокую деревянную чашу.

– Сойдет. Теперь надо бы припомнить… Девочка, заклинание связывания знаешь? – обратился старик к Веланне. Та кивнула.  
– Наложи на комнату, чтобы из нее всякое не расползалось. А ты, – перевел он взгляд на Андерса, – поделись с ней резервом. Канал Маны строить умеешь? – целитель кивнул и забормотал себе под нос по-тевинтерски.

Долийка, почувствовал приток маны, взялась за посох и в два счета накрыла всех присутствующих и стол между ними прозрачным зеленым куполом. Дверь комнаты, вместо того, чтобы затянуться такой же пленкой, почему-то оказалась оплетена зловещего вида корнями.

– Побочный эффект, простите…

Андерс вдруг схватился за голову и мертвенно побледнел.  
– Уйди, – прошептал он, с нажимом массируя виски, – не сейчас…  
– Что с тобой? – забеспокоился Стив.  
– Он ведь одержимый, – равнодушно сообщил Авернус. – Наверное, пытается не выпустить своего демона наружу.  
– Андерс – одержимый? – не поверила долийка. – И до сих пор не превратился в жуткого демона и не поубивал нас всех?  
– А что вы вообще о нем знаете? – хмыкнул малефикар, чертя длинным желтым ногтем загадочный символ на дне чаши. – Вы даже не знаете его настоящего имени.

Одержимый стиснул голову так, словно хотел расколоть ее как спелую дыню, и тихонько заскулил.

– А чем Андерс не имя? – недоуменно поинтересовалась Веланна, сражаясь с корнями, пытающимися прорасти сквозь пол.  
– Тем, что «Андерс» – это прозвище практически любого уроженца Андерфелса. Ну да ладно, не о нем сейчас речь, – Авернус перевернул чашу и принялся выцарапывать полоски и треугольники на ее боках.

– Клинт… – слабым, но своим голосом позвал целитель. Лучник, никак не занятый в заклинательском процессе, охотно подошел. – Позови Тора.  
– Хорошо, но… зачем?  
– Он сможет уговорить _этого_ уйти, – такое объяснение эльфа вполне устроило, и он испарился.  
– Вообще-то, ты тоже на это способен. Просто до сих пор не пытался, – сообщил новый голос. Старый малефикар отвлекся от украшения чаши и подозрительно огляделся. Рядом с прекратившим бледнеть отступником стоял, заинтересованно присматриваясь к чаше, какой-то дорого и причудливо одетый темноволосый парень. Авернус прищурился. Демоном гость не был, он даже человеком не был, представляя собой высококачественную иллюзию, имеющую, кажется, даже объем и плотность.

– Снова ты, – неприязненно, но безо всяких нервов констатировал Стив.  
– Снова я, – улыбнулся, не замечая такого прохладного отношения, Архидемон. Веланна, победив своенравные корни, принялась рассматривать гостя. Она уже поняла, что именно этим существом и был одержим целитель, но на демона в классическом понимании зеленоглазый брюнет нисколько не походил.  
– И чего тебе здесь настолько надо, что ты даже соизволил воплотиться? – продолжил источать холод король. На его плечах уже почти наросла достаточно давно никем не виденная ледяная корка.  
– Я не хотел, но этот смертный вдруг принялся сопротивляться. Скажем так, меня это удивило.  
– Я занят важным делом, и не могу позволить тебе отодвинуть меня и все испортить, – буркнул Андерс. Гость лучезарно улыбнулся. Его настроение менялось быстрее, чем носились озадаченные мысли в головах окружающих.  
– Вообще-то, я хотел помочь. Но ты меня выгнал, так что теперь я обижен и помогать отказываюсь. Делайте что хотите, – Архидемон демонстративно надулся, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в гладкую стену.  
– От твоей помощи обычно больше проблем, чем пользы, – не слишком-то огорчился из-за пропажи у гостя энтузиазма Стив.  
– Но-но, не забывай, что вы до сих пор живы только потому, что я показал брату, куда лететь! – взвился брюнет. – А ты вообще должен быть мне по гроб жизни благодарен, потому что умер бы в Тени, не вышвырни я следом этого… Андерса, – похоже, пришелец, в отличие от остальных, настоящее имя целителя знал. Но по каким-то причинам называть его не спешил.  
– Да, прости и спасибо, – скрежетнув зубами, признал Стив. – Но сейчас-то тебе чего надо?  
– Вы хотите превратить этого гарлока обратно в человека? – вместо ответа спросил Архидемон. Дождавшись кивка, он пояснил. – Хочу добавить кое-чего в ваше кустарное зелье.  
– И от этого у Тони отвалятся уши и вырастут рога? – скептически отнесся к идее Стив.  
– И от этого он снова перестанет меня слышать! – рявкнул пришелец, рывком приближаясь и _нависая_ над магом. Веланна вытаращилась на невиданную сцену. Она была миниатюрной даже по меркам эльфийского народа, так что Стив казался ей огромным, да и был, если не считать молчаливого воина с бородкой, самым высоким из виденных мужчин. А темноволосый гость до недавнего времени выглядел невысоким и хрупким – и вот, извольте видеть, навис над королем, гневно сверкая глазами.  
– О, – содержательно прокомментировал эту вспышку Андерс. – Так это же хорошо?  
– Это не хорошо и не плохо, – снизошел до ответа Архидемон. – Но это _правильно_. Вы, смертные, всегда все портите. Иногда прямо злость берет и тянет все исправить… или разрушить. Разрушить, конечно, чаще… – зеленые глаза затуманились. Гость вспоминал что-то явно приятное. – И вообще, мне надоело ждать, пока вы додумаетесь до решения проблем. Люди! Вам проще смириться и страдать остаток жалкой жизни, чем попытаться что-то в ней изменить! – брюнет снова разошелся и принялся нервно махать руками. – Когда вы сообразили, наконец, что можно создать зелье заново, я чуть плясать на радостях не начал! Где там твоя кровь? – требовательно обратился Архидемон к Стиву. Тот, понадеявшись, что гость пришел в стадии просветления его безумного сознания, закатал рукав и взялся за нож.

Клинт с Тором успели только под самый конец удивительно буднично прошедшего ритуала. Кровь Стива, собранная в кое-как зачарованную чашу, сперва засветилась, потом замерзла, а потом оттаяла и снова стала выглядеть самой обычной кровью. Тогда иллюзорный брюнет что-то над ней прошептал, и красная жидкость в чаше заволновалась и зашипела. От стола, вокруг которого переминались с ноги на ногу участники процесса, во все стороны рванулась почти невидимая, но ощутимая волна. Достигнув стен и оплетенной корнями двери, волна бесследно исчезла. Корни осыпались прахом, но дверь уцелела.

– Неплохо, – с уважением посмотрел гость на Веланну. Та, не зная, что ответить, кивнула.

– Если ты все-таки решил причинить ему вред… – с угрозой начал Тор, но гость только отмахнулся.  
– Если бы решил, он бы давно умер. Брат, ты же знаешь, я любопытен.  
– Как кошка, – согласился Тор.  
– И мне очень хочется посмотреть на их с Архитектором трогательную встречу.  
– И позлорадствовать, – добавил воин.  
– Кто знает? Может, я наоборот, пущу слезу умиления? В любом случае, пока он жив и в своем уме, он куда лучше годится на роль развлечения, – обаятельно и донельзя честно выразил свою позицию Архидемон.  
– Локи… когда ты поймешь: нельзя играть в людей, – вздохнул Тор.  
– Ой, не начинай снова! Если тебе нравится с ними носиться – носись, я же не мешаю. Даже помогаю иногда. Но от проповедей – избавь. Мне хватает отца и матери, чтобы начать мечтать о чем-нибудь убийственном. Представляешь, они все еще намерены меня женить! – пожаловался гость, утыкаясь породистым носом в грудь брата. – Меня! Не идиоты ли?  
– Успокойся. Когда здесь все более или менее закончится, я вернусь домой и поговорю с ними.  
– Здесь никогда ничего не закончится, пока этот мир будет существовать, – обиженно пробурчал в нагрудник Локи. – Но ты возвращайся быстрее, ладно?  
– Я постараюсь, – ответил Тор, и темноволосая фигура, снова выглядящая невысокой и хрупкой, медленно растаяла в воздухе.

– Я чего-то не поняла, – честно заявила Веланна. – Ты – бог? – спросила она у Тора.  
– Угум, – кратко ответил он.  
– Добрый?  
– Вроде, да.  
– А этот тип – он кто?  
– Он – тоже бог.  
– Добрый? – не уходила от интересующей темы долийка.  
– Нет, – неохотно признал Тор. – Но и не злой! – добавил он, увидев негодование на кукольном личике магессы.  
– Поправьте меня, юноша, если я ошибаюсь, – вступил Авернус. – Ваш брат – Архидемон последнего Мора?  
– Так уж вышло, – виновато кивнул Тор.  
– Весьма интересное существо… А он был безумен до того, как стал Архидемоном, или, в соответствии с некоторыми теориями, сошел с ума уже после, от скверны?  
– Я не знаю, – тема Тору явно не нравилась, но попыток прекратить расспросы он не делал.  
– Он всегда был такой? – прошелестел Клинт. Тор неожиданно улыбнулся.  
– Нет. Он всегда был осторожным, рассудительным и хитрым. А у меня была полная голова ветра и битв. Но мы неплохо работали в паре.  
– А потом?  
– А потом он узнал, что не родной. И… изменился.

Эльф помолчал, ожидая продолжения.

– Я люблю его. Пусть и не так, как он того хочет. И никому не позволю причинить ему вред, – по голосу Тора было понятно: больше он ничего не скажет, сколько бы вопросов ему ни задали.

– Давайте, что ли, отнесем это зелье Тони, – предложил убийца. – А то еще придет в себя, решит сбежать от нашей заботы, в одиночку спасет мир ото всего…

Чародеи охотно закивали и гуськом потянулись из комнаты в коридор. Тор придержал за локоть Андерса.  
– Он больше не придет, можешь не бояться.  
– Почему? – с трудом скрывая радость, спросил маг.  
– Он уважает тех, кто может ему сопротивляться. Я знаю.  
– Это очень трудно, – сознался целитель.  
– И это я знаю, – грустно улыбнулся воин.


	58. Chapter 58

_Если вы ненароком полюбили кота, вовсе необязательно на нём жениться._  
Слава Сэ

– Вашими стараниями наше «через час» почему-то перенеслось на закат, – буркнул Тони. Никаких больше комментариев по поводу самовольно осуществленной операции по возвращению ему человеческого облика и образа мыслей командор себе не позволил.

Непривычно малочисленный отряд не спеша, но и не мешкая двигался в сторону Черных болот. До самих болот было еще далеко, но местность успела измениться, причем не в лучшую сторону. Земля стала слишком влажной и временами даже похлюпывала под сапогами, нормальные ровные деревья выродились, будто рахитичные, во что-то низенькое и ужасающе корявое, а огромное красное солнце, повисшее над самым горизонтом, не добавляло картине жизнерадостности. Место для ночлега путники искали долго – клочки сухой земли, попадавшиеся временами, были слишком малы, чтобы нормально встать лагерем. Тони временами нырял куда-то в придорожные кусты и принимался шнырять, невидимый для спутников, но прекрасно слышимый, в поисках симпатичной полянки. Через час к поискам присоединился Стив: Стражи синхронно шуршали кустами по обе стороны от едва видимой тропки, которая когда-то была нормальной дорогой. Из очередной такой отлучки Стив вернулся грязный и исцарапанный, зато с добычей. На груди мага, испуганно вцепившись в плотную сине-красную кожу доспеха чуть повыше звезды, сидел котенок. Обычный, вполне домашнего вида, котенок, только грязный и голодный.

Тор это лохматое дитя полей и лесов осмотрел скептически, зато Андерс растекся умиленной лужей. В два счета сняв котенка со Стива, он окутал обоих грязных и несчастных аурой очищения, а после стал рыться в своем мешке в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы показаться котенку если не вкусным, то съедобным. Тор вздохнул и полез в свой рюкзак. Кроме него, да еще запасливой гномки, никакой еды и питья, конечно же, никто не прихватил.

Котенок очень заинтересовал Сигрун. Ее в принципе интересовало все, что не встречалось в подземном городе гномов, а уж живые существа – в особенности. Гномка немного поиграла с воинственным комком рыжего меха и сообщила, что он даже симпатичнее детеныша нага, хотя, конечно, царапается больно. Андерс возмутился, поскольку считал нагов на редкость неприятными тварями, и они с Сигрун заспорили. Их спор прервал только задумчивый голос Стива:  
– Он похож на Пушистиуса… Только маленький пока.

Андерс тут же решил, что котенка будут звать «Сэр Ланселап» и он примкнет к отряду на веки вечные.

– Толку-то с него… – пробурчал Тор, прислушиваясь к шуршащему поодаль от дороги Тони, но целитель снова заспорил, утверждая, что Пушистиус в бою был страшен, и этот котенок, когда подрастет, ему не уступит.

– А что с Пушистиусом произошло с тех пор, как я покинул башню? – заинтересовался Стив. Андерс обрушил на его уши потрясающую по эмоциональному накалу историю о том, как в кота-почтальона вселился демон Гнева, и этот самый кот убил не то троих, не то четверых храмовников, прежде чем с ним сумели совладать.  
– А у него были алмазные когти? – с интересом уточнил выбравшийся из кустов Тони.  
– Не знаю, сам я этого не видел. Но вполне допускаю такую возможность, – поразмыслив, ответил отступник.

Дальнейшее обсуждение боевых качеств котов было перенесено на неопределенный срок, потому что алхимику все-таки удалось найти подходящее место для ночлега.  
**  
Веланна и Клинт подошли к заданию Тони серьезно. Попросив помощи у Джарвиса, оба эльфа обрели огромную стопку книг и такую же огромную карту леса Вендинг. Сначала долийка и асассин постарались вспомнить все известное о порождениях тьмы им самим, и записали сведения на листочек. Потом они принялись рыться в книгах, и каждую найденную крупицу ценной информации выписывали туда же. А уж потом, исписав листок вдоль, поперек и с обратной стороны, приступили к изучению карты.

По всему выходило, что порождения тьмы в обычное, не-Моровое время, живут глубоко под землей, на заброшенных гномами Глубинных Тропах и еще глубже. Где-то там обитают матки, непрерывно рожающие этих мерзких тварей, где-то там захоронены и древние боги-драконы, которые временами воскресают и превращаются в Архидемонов под воздействием скверны. Но последний на данный момент Архидемон был убит и неплохо чувствовал себя там, куда вознесся, а порождения тьмы все лезли и лезли из-под земли, хотя книги о предыдущих четырех Морах однозначно заявляли, что со смертью предводителя орда гарлоков и прочих убирается обратно в глубины и сидит там тихо.

– Значит, – потерла лоб Веланна, – ими командует кто-то другой…  
– Отец и Мать, как мы поняли, – кивнул Клинт.  
– И они сидят где-то не очень глубоко.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Ты же рассказывал, как Стражи убили маток в Кэл Хироле. Он совсем неглубоко, даже по эльфийским меркам. И маток там было несколько – не одна случайная, а целый инкубатор. Они бы не стали помещать маток так близко к поверхности, если бы сами жили глубже.  
– Ну, похоже, ты права. Порождения тьмы защищают маток, они действительно должны всегда быть рядом…

Эльфы уставились на карту леса. Холмы, впадины, овраги…

– Рудник, – одновременно произнесли Клинт и Веланна, чуть не столкнувшись лбами над картой.  
– Но там же еще совсем недавно работали люди! Как они не заметили толпы таких тварей? – удивилась эльфийка.  
– Они перестали там работать, когда это стало опасно, – медленно проговорил, стараясь не потерять мысль, Клинт.  
– А опасно там стало, когда… когда я начала нападать на караваны, – упавшим голосом закончила Веланна. – Стой! Но это же было совсем недавно! Значит, они пришли откуда-то в освободившийся рудник!  
– Давай поищем карту Глубинных Троп. Может, рудник где-то рядом, и они просто прокопались? – предположил убийца.

Так оно, похоже, и было: один из коридоров Троп почти вплотную примыкал к слишком глубоко пробитому штреку.

– Теперь главное, чтобы они никуда оттуда не делись, – гордая проделанной работой, заключила эльфийка.  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь! Теперь главное, чтобы рабочие не решили вернуться в рудник! Ты-то там больше не пакостишь! – осознал возможный масштаб трагедии лучник.  
– Ой. Интересно, Наташа и Баки еще и ускакали в город? Надо, чтобы они передали главе гильдии шахтеров эти новости…  
**  
Церковница и храмовник успели не просто ускакать в город, а еще и провернуть там кое-какую операцию, в результате которой количество промышляющих сдачей в пользование собственных тел в городе изрядно уменьшилось. Причем не потому, что их кто-то перебил, а потому, что всех, младше шестнадцати лет, Наташа умудрялась пристраивать в приют, в подмастерья, в слуги и так далее. Присутствие за плечом у деятельной сестры серьезного храмовника здорово этому процессу способствовало. Тех из содержателей веселых домов, у кого хватало ума сделать большие глаза и заверить сестру в своей полной неосведомленности о возрасте работниц и работников, Наташа просто обязывала делать щедрые пожертвования на нужды Церкви. Тех, кто пытался делать вид, будто не в курсе нового королевского указа, методично связывал и отводил к счастливому Айдану Баки.

– Создатель, пятнадцать борделей! И это – центральный город паломников! – конечно, для того же Вал Руайо или хотя бы Денерима количество было смешным, но Амарантайн был небольшим и до тошноты благочестивым, по крайней мере, внешне. Вот Наташа и негодовала.  
– Что тебя удивляет? – хмыкнул Баки. – Паломники тоже люди. А для многих из них это самое паломничество – единственный способ сбежать от надоевших жен и мужей. Вот они и… радуются жизни.  
– Странный ты какой-то храмовник.  
– Вовсе нет. Я принес свои обеты и честно им следую. Но понять людей все еще могу.  
– Ладно, по поводу алкоголя Андрасте ничего не говорила… Но Веланна! Не говори мне, что вы всю ночь проспали в одной постели как брат с сестрой, и твой двуручник лежал между вами, как в этих слезливых орлесианских балладах!  
– Отродясь у меня не было остроухих сестер-язычниц, – смеясь одними глазами, отозвался рыцарь. – Обеты, знаешь ли, подробно рассказывают, чего рыцарь-храмовник ни в коем случае не должен делать с женщинами, мужчинами и домашними животными…  
– Про дуплистые деревья в ваших обетах ничего не сказано? – захихикала Наташа. – Пойдем в гостиницу, поздно уже, не хочу по темноте в башню скакать…  
– Про деревья не сказано, видимо, даже страдающей видениями Пророчице не могло прийти в голову, что среди ее последователей будут дендрофилы, – Баки согласно кивнул и предложил лучнице опереться на его руку. – Так вот, что делать нельзя, в обетах описано. Значит, все остальное можно.

Наташа порылась в памяти. Не то чтобы ее когда-то особо интересовали клятвы храмовников, но все-таки они принадлежали к одной Церкви.

– О, – что-то поняв, произнесла она и – редчайший случай! – принялась заливаться краской. Храмовник посмотрел на ее пунцовеющее в сумерках лицо и весело фыркнул. – Интересные у тебя методы обращения в истинную веру, – очень обтекаемо сформулировала Наташа.  
– Какая разница? Главное, что работают.  
– Не думаю, что Веланна резко уверует. Она все-таки почти долийская Хранительница, а значит, верит в Творцов, – Наташа подождала, пока Баки распахнет перед ней дверь, и шагнула в тепло и свет «Короны и льва».  
– Скажу по секрету: Веланна не верит ни во что, кроме того, что люди должны умереть в муках. Может, благодаря мне она добавит в это утверждение «но не все и не сразу», – Баки, пропустив даму вперед, тоже вошел в гостиницу и стал с интересом осматриваться. Посетители, выпивавшие и закусывавшие в общем зале, сначала с недоверием покосились на странную пару, потом опознали Наташу и обрадовались ей как родной. А почему заезжая бардесса одета в церковную рясу, никто даже думать не захотел. Может, она решила исполнить новейший вариант Песни Света?  
– Я тебе уже говорила, что ты какой-то странный храмовник? – усевшись за стойку, спросила девушка.  
– Ты для преподобной сестры тоже… нестандартна, – Баки поставил у локтя форменный шлем и спросил у трактирщика-гнома горячего вина.  
**  
Когда в гостиницу ввалились, дрожа от ночного холода и, главное, мелкого, но неостановимого дождя, Клинт и упоминавшаяся слишком часто за этот вечер Веланна, церковный дуэт был, мягко говоря, удивлен.

– Вы что тут делаете? – подождав, пока разносчица оделит эльфов горячими напитками и полотенцами, принялась расспрашивать Наташа.  
– Мы еле доскакали, – стуча зубами о край глиняной посудины, сказала Веланна. – Нужно было шахтеров предупредить.  
– О чем?  
– В лесу Вендинг… в сильверитовом руднике… живут порождения тьмы.  
– Давно?  
– Ну… вот как я всех напугала и люди оттуда ушли…  
– Ты напугала шахтеров? Интересно, чем? – Баки поправил на плечах эльфийки мохнатое полотенце.  
– Анимировала половину леса и заставила убивать все, что движется, – честно созналась девушка.  
– Гм… Просто так, день не задался, луна была слишком полная? – опешил рыцарь.  
– Я думала, мою сестру похитили люди. И хотела, чтобы ее вернули. Или хотя бы отомстить, – Веланна скорбно хлюпнула носом над кружкой, раз, другой, потом не выдержала – и разревелась.  
– Да найдем мы твою сестру, честное слово! Пусть только эти с Черных болот вернутся, – молчавший до этого Клинт решил попробовать утешить девушку.  
– Дааа! А вдруг ее как раз сейчас убивает какой-нибудь гарлок?  
– С ней все хорошо. Мы ее спасем. Слезами ты ей точно не поможешь, – храмовник, по сравнению с долийкой очень большой, очень сухой и очень теплый, встал со своего табурета, подошел к Веланне и позволил повиснуть на своей шее.  
– Ты бы хоть доспех снял, – предложил Клинт.  
– Попробуй ее теперь отцепи, – улыбнулся поверх мокрой светлой макушки рыцарь. Девушка и впрямь самозабвенно истекала слезами в украшенный изображением пылающего меча нагрудник.  
– Стоп, – тихо, но очень веско сказала Наташа, и, как ни странно, Веланна послушалась, замерев на вдохе. – У тебя украли сестру. Ты принялась мстить. Шахтеры ушли из рудника. Там поселились порождения тьмы.  
– Все так.  
– Твою сестру украли порождения тьмы, – все тем же тоном «я мысленно складываю мозаику» протянула церковница. – Они знали, что ты подумаешь на людей и примешься их истреблять.  
– Хочешь сказать, порождения тьмы меня использовали, чтобы освободить для себя шахту? – Веланна, ощутив себя полной дурой, прекратила плакать и принялась злиться.  
– Выходит, что так. Я тебе больше скажу: их надоумил кто-то, кто хорошо тебя знает.

Клинт и Баки благоразумно прикусили языки, ожидая, пока Веланна сложит все нужные фрагменты картинки воедино.

– Ты утверждаешь, что моя сестра заодно с порождениями тьмы? Что она помогала им?  
– Мне самой не нравится эта идея, но выходит, что все так, – Наташа ожидала вспышки характера долийки, но вместо нее последовало глубокое молчание. Девушка снова обхватила пальцами теплую кружку, поднесла ее к лицу, вдыхая пар, сделала несколько глотков…  
– Я устала и замерзла, – непривычно тихо, безо всякого выражения произнесла она через несколько минут. – Я пойду спать.

Баки хотел было проводить долийку на второй этаж, но она отказалась. Посмотрев, как она, спотыкаясь, будто незрячая, идет к двери комнаты, Клинт неожиданно зло спросил:  
– Ты не могла подождать со своими озарениями до утра?  
– Озарения, знаешь ли, часов не наблюдают. – Наташа и сама была не рада, что так расстроила эльфийку.  
– Дурдом на выезде! Теперь эта лесная дева будет злиться на сестру, но переносить злость на тебя, потому что именно ты заставила ее задуматься. И ладно бы только это. Боюсь, Стив сейчас тоже рвет и мечет.  
– Это еще почему? – удивилась Наташа.

Вместо ответа убийца принялся шарить по карманам и предъявил в итоге слегка мятый лист. С листа смотрел нарисованный чернилами Баки.

– Не настолько наше величество наивно. Думаю, он догадался, почему Тони не спешит знакомить его с эмиссаром Церкви. И портретик рисовал только чтобы пробежаться по замку с вопросом «Вы видели этого человека?». Конечно, вся эта возня с кровью его отвлекла, но надолго ли?

Рыцарь отвел взгляд.

– Командор ясно дал понять, что мне, как и Пегги, крайне нежелательно показываться на глаза Стиву.

Клинт гневно фыркнул.

– Командор последнюю неделю рассуждал примерно настолько же трезво, насколько Тор, пока думал, что он гном! И какого, собственно, дерьмового рожна ты позволил ему собой командовать?  
– Он – Страж-командор, и это его башня, его город и его эрлинг, – пожал плечами рыцарь.  
– Ну конечно. А то, что Стив – твой друг, роли уже не играет! От его рассказов о вашей юности в Круге, конечно, волосы на загривке шевелятся – но тем сильнее вы должны друг к другу стремиться! Нееет, это даже не дурдом!  
– Чего ты так разошелся? – вступила Наташа.  
– Смотри. У нас есть король с комплексом вины непонятно перед кем и растущим из него желанием всех спасти. Желательно, ценой собственной жизни. Есть его любовник, который страдает из-за собственной двойственной природы и временами по этому поводу едет крышей. Ах, да, еще его очень нервирует разница в возрасте с королем, поэтому он постоянно организует сомнительные авантюры, чтобы доказать самому себе, что еще вполне молод, по крайней мере, душой. Есть ты. Без комментариев. Есть я. То же самое. Есть изрядно отбивший себе мозги бог, терзаемый чувством вины перед сводным братом. Про то, что этот брат одновременно Архидемон, я вообще молчу. Есть очаровательный, не спорю, беглый маг (тоже, кстати, друг нашего величества), в которого этот самый брат периодически вселяется. Есть гномка, которая уверена, что раз по ней пафосно справили поминки, значит, она и впрямь мертва, а потому лезет в самое пекло. Есть ненавидящая людей как вид долийка – угадай, с чем? Правильно, тоже с комплексом вины! Про гнома-заклинателя, старого малефикара и прочих персонажей говорить нужно? Хорошо: неслучившаяся любовь Стива с клеймом во лбу и его же боевой товарищ со слегка вправленными мозгами наберкень достойно вписываются в нашу милую компанию. Мне начинает казаться, что нормальнее всех из нас был Халк. Халк! Который общался инфинитивными формами глаголов и превращался в огромного зеленого монстра! И ты все еще спрашиваешь, почему я так разошелся?  
– Создатель, дал же ты кому-то интересную жизнь… – восхищенно выдохнул Баки.


	59. Chapter 59

_Допустив однажды ошибку, как трудно бывает признать свою вину, вернуться назад, начать все с начала._  
Рэй Брэдбери

После заката местность, где довелось разбить лагерь Стражам и соратникам, стала выглядеть крайне неприятно. Небо по каким-то причинам решило быть не черно-синим, а желто-зеленым, да еще и зарницами временами радовало, причудливые силуэты корявых деревьев постоянно наводили на мысли о врагах, тайком подобравшихся к лагерю, так что Сигрун непрерывно принюхивалась, а Тони со Стивом прислушивались ко внутренней сигнализации – а вдруг порождения тьмы уже рядом? Тор, не то как самый мудрый, не то как самый спокойный, решил ориентироваться по поведению котенка, а Сэр Ланселап, пригревшись на коленях отступника, спокойно спал, временами подергивая ушами. Насладившись в полной мере коллективными приступами паранойи, все решили поделить ночные вахты и попробовать выспаться. Сигрун вызвалась дежурить последней – ей очень хотелось увидеть, наконец, хваленый рассвет. Андерс попросил себе полуночную вахту, Тор решил бодрствовать в так называемое «волчье время» с двух до четырех утра, и остальные тут же согласились: именно в это время спать хотелось сильнее всего. И как-то само получилось, что первые две вахты выпали на долю Стражей.

– Вы хотя бы иногда по сторонам поглядывайте, – подколола Сигрун, но наткнулась на два одинаково мрачных взгляда. Тони явно было не до постельных утех, да и для Стива ковшик крови бесследно не прошел.

Когда спутники расползлись по палаткам и затихли в них, Стражи переглянулись, понимая, что надо поговорить, но молчание никто нарушать не спешил. Стив пошевеливал дрова в костре подобранной неведомо когда кривой стрелой со ржавым наконечником, Тони неотрывно следил за взлетающими от манипуляций мага искрами. Небо сверкало бледно-зеленым, но тоже не издавало ни звука.

– Эмиссар Церкви – это твой храмовник, – неизвестно зачем сказал вдруг Тони, причем так спокойно и тихо, что до Стива не сразу дошло. Ему вообще показалось, будто эти слова сконденсировались из воздуха прямо у него в ушах, а к алхимику никакого отношения не имели.  
– Я уже понял. Я умею складывать два и два, – так же спокойно отозвался Стив и продолжил шевелить дрова.  
– Прости, что сразу не сказал. Я… – Тони потер лоб, подбирая слова.  
– …был не в себе, – закончил Стив. Это я тоже уже понял. – А еще ты не любишь делиться.  
– Не люблю, – подтвердил Старк. – С детства. Тебя это беспокоит?  
– Меня беспокоит постоянно крутящийся рядом Архидемон. И еще мысли о том, как там Пеппер и все ли в порядке в столице. И, конечно, твоя предстоящая встреча с… отцом.  
– Я уже говорил: у меня был только один отец, и он уже умер, – мгновенно ощетинился Тони.  
– Прости. В любом случае, я не знаю, как на тебя повлияет общение с Архитектором.  
– Я тоже, – вздохнул Страж и отвел взгляд от костра. – К гадалке, что ли, сходить?  
– Не поможет, – покачал головой Стив. – Мне ривейнская посланница погадала после коронации. Такой бред получился, что, если он и сбудется, понятно будет только постфактум.  
– Угум… вот сейчас, когда мне очень нужно поговорить с отцом, его нет! Всегда он так! – полушутливо произнес Тони.  
– Неблагодарный ты потомок, – фыркнул Стив. – Он тебя учил думать своей головой.  
– Угум… но так иногда тянет прибежать и сказать «Папа, у меня проблемы», – Тони грустно усмехнулся. – Правда, я так всего два раза в жизни поступал.  
– И что это были за разы? – заинтересовался Стив.  
– Первый – когда я вылил не получившееся зелье за окно и попал прямиком на голову одной преподобной матери. До соприкосновения с плодами моего разрушительного таланта она была благообразно седой. А после щеголяла роскошными зелеными кудрями, которые не выпрямлялись и не осветлялись никакими силами и заклинаниями. Церковнице пришлось обриться наголо и уповать на милость Создателя. Он, конечно, даровал ей еще один шанс отрастить скучные мышиного цвета сосульки, но перед этим упырица столько крови из меня выпила…

Стив покачал головой. Представить себе, к примеру, Наташу с зелеными кудрями он мог. И все равно история радовала.

– А второй был незадолго до его смерти. Я постоянно чувствовал усталость, не мог подниматься с кровати по утрам, зато чувствовал лихорадочное возбуждение ночью, видел какие-то безумные сны, худел, срывался на слугах и даже совершенно посторонних людях… в общем, знакомо, думаю.

– И что тогда было?  
– Нуу… Отец был обеспокоен. Созвал полный дом каких-то лекарей, магов, вовсе странных типов, ни к медицине, ни к магии отношения не имевших, и все они на меня накинулись с энтузиазмом стервятников. Тогда и выяснилось, что у меня полный организм скверны. И тогда я впервые увидел Дункана. Они с отцом… дружили. Насколько такие типы, как они, вообще могли дружить.  
– Дункан предложил тебе присоединиться к Серым Стражам?  
– Точно. А я послал его так далеко, как только мог. Мог, как ты понимаешь, и в кругосветное путешествие отправить.  
– Но почему? Ладно, теперь мы знаем, что зелье Стражей сослужило тебе плохую службу, но ведь, будь ты обычным человеком, оно бы тебя спасло! – сдвинул брови к переносице Стив.  
– Говорил же уже: я прекрасно знал, чего стоят хранители мира и защитники простых людей. Столь любимый и почитаемый тобой Дункан в Орден попал натурально с виселицы. Куда угодил как карманник. Не обчисти он в свое время тогдашнего главу Стражей, болтался бы как миленький. Но глава, видимо, и сам в молодости был нечист на руку, так что расчувствовался и призвал вора прямо там, у виселицы. Про девиц, которые вступали в Орден из каких угодно побуждений, кроме желания защитить всех от Мора, я вообще молчу: вспомню – вздрогну. Может быть, когда-то этот Орден и состоял из честных и благородных людей, Стив. Но за прошедшие века он выродился как некогда великая эльфийская раса. А сборище подонков не может творить добро, даже если очень хочет. И, возвращаясь к моей истории, Дункан вовсе не горел желанием спасти сына друга. Он просто понял, что от меня может быть польза – я прекрасно варю яды, даже лучше Клинта. И еще я богат, а Мэрик и Кайлан, правившие, как ты знаешь, перед тобой, хоть и одобряли официально Стражей, спонсировать их сомнительные предприятия вовсе не рвались. В общем, я отказался вступить в Орден, а Дункан, понимая, что на Право Призыва я наплюю ровно так же, как и на него самого, настаивать не стал.  
– Тогда как ты оказался в Ордене?  
– Это из-за отца. Понимаешь, когда я разозлился на Дункана, моя загадочная «болезнь» на время отступила. Теперь я могу свободно выбирать любой облик от человеческого до не слишком, а тогда все это было на уровне интуиции. Но интуиция подсказывала, что от зелья Посвящения со мной ничего хорошего не произойдет: я знал, из чего оно состоит и как заканчивают те, кто его выпил. И очень, очень не хотел быть гарлоком.  
– Ты разозлился, не захотел быть гарлоком и снова на время стал человеком? – понял Стив.  
– Точно. Но со временем мне опять стало хуже. Отец был уже совсем плох, и тогда он взял с меня слово: когда больше не смогу сопротивляться скверне, я добровольно вступлю в Орден. Я не хотел обещать ничего подобного, но он умел настоять на своем. Потом он умер… и год спустя я понял, что больше не могу.

Тони помолчал, разглядывая костер. По-видимому, его глаза не испытывали никакого дискомфорта и могли наблюдать за пламенем сутками.

– А потом мы с тобой познакомились, так что дальнейшую историю ты знаешь.  
– Может, все-таки хорошо, что вышло так? Не примкни ты к Стражам, мы бы не познакомились, и ты бы не убил Архидемона…  
– Его убьешь, – хмыкнул Тони. – Так что за зелье вы в меня влили?

Стив кратко пересказал историю, к которой изрядно приложил руку Архидемон.

– Охх… будем надеяться, этот псих сделал ровно то, о чем сказал. Потому что прекратить быть гарлоком и превратиться, скажем, в дракона, мне не улыбается.  
– Зря ты так. Крылья тебе бы пошли, – улыбнулся Стив, старательно не вспоминая тот из своих снов, где Тони, помахивая этими самыми крыльями, улетал в неизвестность.  
**  
Черные болота, в отличие от леса Вендинг, свое название полностью оправдывали. Узкая, поросшая какой-то белесой травой тропа петляла между участками черной жидкости, почти не напоминающей воду, и какими-то полузатопленными руинами.

– Тут что, еще и люди когда-то жили? – удивилась Сигрун, оглядывая неприветливые пространства. Поверхность ей нравилась, но это конкретное место желания поселиться прямо там не вызывало.  
– Когда-то тут было прекрасное поселение, с трех сторон окруженное плодородными полями, – ответил Андерс, и гномка тут же навострила уши, потому что рассказывал целитель хорошо. – Крестьяне обрабатывали поля и снабжали зерном Амарантайн, все были довольны и счастливы, особенно паломники, частенько отклонявшиеся от первоначального маршрута, чтобы искупаться в синем озере, на берегу которого и стояло поселение. Долгое время все было хорошо, пока не умер очередной барон. Ему наследовала единственная дочь, оказавшаяся злой колдуньей. Она вступала в сделки с демонами, приносила им в жертву крестьянских детей и навела такой ужас на своих вассалов, что многие из них, презрев клятву, сбежали. Те же, кто остался, попали со временем под власть баронессы, черная магия подействовала на них и исказила их души. Да и сама местность изменилась – озеро превратилось в несколько ядовитых болот, поля умерли, а на том месте, где баронесса совершала свои ритуалы, и вовсе выросла огромная скала…

Маг замолчал. Гномка заинтересованно спросила:  
– А куда делась баронесса?  
– Не знаю. Дальше из «Легенды о Черных болотах» были вырваны листы, – пожал плечами Андерс. Котенок, ехавший на правом, чуть не соскользнул, а потому вцепился в мантию отступника коготками, зашипел и принялся кусать мага за ухо, громко клацая зубами о серьгу.  
– Будем надеяться, это все было очень давно, и никакая одержимая магесса крови нас тут не поджидает, – поежился Стив.  
– Боюсь, нас поджидает что похуже, – мрачно предрек Тони.  
– Это еще почему?  
– Потому что просто так сюда никакого Стража, пусть даже орлесианского, не понесло бы.

После рассказа Андерса местность стала казаться еще более жуткой. Руины особняка, принадлежавшего некогда баронессе, решено было обойти стороной. В полузатопленных развалинах крестьянских домиков поселились волки, но они не стали большой проблемой. Зато безобидного вида мостик, под которым когда-то, видимо, тек ручей, чем-то не понравился Сэру Ланселапу. Сигрун принюхалась, но ничего не учуяла, порождения тьмы тоже ощущались Стражами достаточно далеко, хоть и присутствовали на болотах. Отряд совсем было решил, что котенку просто не нравятся запахи гнили и серы, но, к счастью, Андерса осенило, и он огляделся специальным расфокусированным взглядом мага. Прямо посреди мостика в воздухе колыхалось огромное лиловое пятно.

– Разрыв в Завесе, – сообщил целитель, гладя медленно успокаивающегося котенка. – Огромный, можно пройти насквозь.

Стив, чувствуя себя неловко из-за того, что не догадался сам, принялся осматриваться.

– Там еще один, на тропинке. И на скале.  
– И вон там, у ворот? – вопросительно произнес Тор, указывая молотом. Маги удивленно переглянулись: разрыв действительно был, но воин не должен был его видеть.  
– Оттуда как бы ветер дует, – пояснил бог. – Но не настоящий… не знаю, как объяснить. Такой ветер, который чувствуется чем-то внутри. Как страх.

Совместными усилиями отряд обнаружил семь больших разрывов Завесы. Пришлось разворачивать карту и прокладывать маршрут так, чтобы эти самые разрывы обходить. Разрывы были коварны и непредсказуемы: иногда через них можно было проходить по сто раз на дню, иногда они могли быть непроницаемы, но чаще всего из дыр в пространстве норовили выбраться демоны, а только демонов Стражам и не хватало.

– Похоже, баронесса не только действительно существовала, но и здорово порезвилась напоследок, – неодобрительно заметил Стив. – Чтобы так изорвать Завесу, обычно нужно массовое убийство с применением магии.  
– Если она принесла в жертву всех своих крестьян… – предположил Андерс и тут же поежился. В сущности, он был пацифистом, противником насилия всех видов, и вообще – в его душе котята резвились среди ромашек.

 

Тело Серого Стража Кристофа обнаружилось чуть ли не в центре Черных болот. Труп в тяжелой броне, смирно лежал посреди прекрасной утоптанной полянки и наводил на определенные мысли. Стражи, спрятавшись в сухих камышах, окружавших полянку, принялись совещаться.

– Это ловушка, – вновь принюхавшись, сообщила Сигрун. – Тут полно порождений тьмы.  
– Точно, – подтвердил Тони. – И некоторых я не могу узнать. Я не чувствую их как родных…  
– А что, бывают двоюродные порождения тьмы? – удивился Стив.  
– Не знаю. Я умею различать гарлоков, генлоков, крикунов и огров. А эти какие-то другие. Впрочем, я могу их позвать, и тогда мы посмотрим, что это за твари.  
– Позвать? – не понял Тор.  
– Они, даже самые тупые, могут общаться. Все эти щелканья, повизгивания и рык – их речь. На уровне «моя твоя бить дубина голова», но хоть какая-то…  
– Зови, – азартно предложил Андерс, пересаживая котенка в поясной карман и снимая со спины посох. – Будем знакомиться.

Тони подождал согласного кивка от каждого (Сигрун не кивала дольше всех: она шевелила носом и морщилась), потом высунулся из камышей и пронзительно переливчато заверещал. Стало понятно, что крикунам еще учиться и учиться: визг застревал в ушах и бился там еще долго после того, как Тони замолчал.

Чего никто предсказать не мог, так это облика тварей. Полезшие из камышей гарлоки никого не удивили, но мерзкого вида огромные белесые личинки… Каждая была длиной с хорошую лошадь и высотой по пояс взрослому мужчине (Сигрун побледнела под татуировками, когда поняла, что лишь ненамного выше _этого_), и у каждой было что-то, напоминающее искаженное человеческое лицо – ну и что, что глаз было четыре, и все разного размера, а рот открывался во все стороны одновременно.

– Что это такое? Я думал, гаже маток ничего не бывает! – Тони швырялся в ползучих порождений кислотными и огненными бомбами, мысленно благодаря эволюцию за то, что личинки медленно ползают.  
– Не разглядывай их, а убивай! – дал мудрый совет Тор, опуская молот на спину слишком близко подползшей личинки. Ту подбросило и перевернуло. Оказалось, что у твари снизу были мелкие паучьи ножки числом намного больше восьми штук.

Вскоре выяснилась еще одна неприятная особенность нового вида порождений тьмы, заставившая с тоской вспоминать тех же крикунов. Личинки оказались не чужды каннибализма и радостно кидались догрызать раненых собратьев, что, конечно, здорово облегчало жизнь Стражам, позволяя переводить дух, не спуская глаз с увлеченно рвущих друг друга жвалами тварей. На мгновение Тони показалось, что это неплохая тактика: ранить одну, чтобы остальные отвлеклись на нее, но алхимик быстро понял, что неправ.

– Не давайте им есть друг друга! – закричал он, удирая от наевшейся личинки, которая на радостях отрастила длинные ноги и передние конечности, напоминающие богомольи. Стив сконцентрировался и отправил вслед отъевшейся личинке лохматую лиловую молнию, заставившую существо прекратить преследование и упасть, конвульсивно подергиваясь.

– Они чувствительны к электричеству! – сообщил остальным король, и Андерс тут же понятливо сбросил с кончика посоха цепную молнию, поразившую сразу пять тварей, а Тор, не мелочась, обрушил на полянку компактную бурю.

– Я постоянно жду ужасной смерти, когда ты так делаешь, – отдышавшись, признался Тони.  
– Не надо бояться, молот понимает, где чужие, где свои, – Тор перехватил оружие поудобнее и подошел к ближайшей дохлой личинке. – Неприятные существа, даже на их общем фоне…  
– Не то слово, – согласилась Сигрун, пыхтя. Гномка, не брезгливая в принципе, зачем-то оттащила подальше двух личинок и теперь волокла туда же третью.  
– Зачем тебе эта мерзость? – передернулся Андерс. Котенок, высунувший голову из кармана на его поясе, точно повторил жест.  
– Смотрите. Это просто личинка. – Сигрун пнула продолговатое тело. – А это – поевшая, – ногастая личинка тоже получила пинок. – А эта, похоже, успела поесть дважды…

Третья личинка была огромна и похожа по форме на смесь муравья и богомола. У нее четко просматривались голова, грудь и туловище, передних лап присутствовало сразу две пары, причем у верхней было что-то подозрительно напоминающее ладонь с тремя пальцами и одним противопоставленным, а у нижней вместо ладоней красовались изогнутые и явно ядовитые крючья, ноги были еще длиннее…

– Интересно, во что они превращаются, если не мешать им есть? Они слишком быстро эволюционируют, они не природные, их кто-то создал… – Тони, поборов приступ тошноты, принялся бродить вокруг отобранной гномкой тройки.  
– Архитектор? – предположил Стив.  
– Нет, – поразмыслив, помотал головой Тони. – Сравни меня – и этих. Если твой брат, – Страж перевел взгляд на Тора, – сказал правду, Архитектор хочет примирить порождений тьмы и людей. Я для такой цели, в принципе, подхожу. Но это?  
– Значит, это та самая Мать, про которую говорил Потерянный, – заключил Стив.  
– Я ее не знаю, но она мне заранее не нравится. Ладно, пойдемте за телом, может, вернем его жене… – Тони сделал два шага в сторону трупа Стража и вдруг остановился. – Выходи, – потребовал он.

Из уцелевшего клочка камышей охотно вышел гарлок. На его лице была уже виденная однажды изодранная когтями маска.

– Ты – сын Отца, – не спросил, а сообщил гарлок.  
– Возможно. А кто ты?  
– Я – сын Матери.  
– У нее много… детей.  
– Я первый. И меня так зовут – Первый. Мать мудра. Она знала, что вы придете за Стражем, – Первый кивнул на тело у своих ног.  
– Зачем мы матери?  
– Вы ей не нужны. Но вы ей мешаете. Вы уничтожили маток в Кэл Хироле. Вам не нравятся Дети.  
– Дети – это вот эти личинки? – переспросил на всякий случай Стив. Первый кивнул, а потом неожиданно по-человечески вздохнул.  
– Мне самому они не нравятся. Они страшные и никогда не слышали Песни. Они не умеют быть счастливыми, а потому знают только злобу и голод… – Гарлок встряхнулся. – Но Мать мудра. Она знает, что делает. Я думал, Дети убьют вас. Они сильные. Сильнее меня. Но вы тоже сильные.  
– Точно, – Тони всмотрелся в уродливое, но не лишенное индивидуальности лицо Первого. – Но, если ты передашь Матери пару слов, мы тебя отпустим.

Гарлок задумался.

– Нет, – сказал он наконец. – Мать послала меня избавиться от вас. Если я вернусь ни с чем, она расстроится. Ее нельзя расстраивать. Я должен вас убить. Извините, – порождение тьмы виновато развело руками.  
– Не думаешь же ты, что мы позволим просто так себя убить? – спросил Тор, зловеще взмахивая молотом. – Ты маг, но я убью тебя прежде, чем ты успеешь что-нибудь наколдовать.  
– «Сказав "Вы – Зло, так что же вас жалеть?", нам боги принесли в подарок смерть, как это и положено бессмертным», – неожиданно произнес Первый, и его морда странно исказилась. До Тора не сразу дошло, что гарлок так улыбается. Первый не сделал попытки произнести заклинание, он просто вынул что-то из кармана и бросил под ноги, прямо на труп Кристофа.  
– Завеса!.. – успел воскликнуть Стив, прежде чем эта самая Завеса разомкнулась и втянула всех присутствующих на ту сторону.  
**  
Архидемон сидел на радужном мосту и жизнерадостно дрыгал ногами. Появление Тони его нисколько не заинтересовало: загадочная сущность, большую часть времени проводящая в облике бледного зеленоглазого брюнета, только издала мурлыкающий звук, который при некотором воображении можно было принять за «Проходи, садись» и продолжила свое увлекательное занятие. Тони огляделся. Радужный мост был очень прямым и очень длинным. И действительно был радужным – а как иначе его можно было бы узнать? Страж заинтересованно опустился на колени и потрогал гладкую поверхность. Мост был холодным, слегка дрожал, а от теплой руки по нему расползалось пятно света, заставляя искриться. На одном конце моста смутно виднелось что-то вроде часовни, на другом…

– Это Золотой город? – спросил Страж. Архидемон замер, остановив ноги в воздухе, посмотрел в указанном направлении и скривился.  
– Это что угодно, только не Золотой город.  
– А похож…  
– Сколько раз тебе повторять: мало ли что на что похоже! Я похож на человека, как и ты, но ни ты, ни я…  
– Хорошо, хорошо. Еще два вопроса, ладно?  
– Задавай, пока ветер в моей голове не переменился, – кивнул Архидемон.  
– Первый: это тот самый радужный мост, по которому ты и твой брат временами пробираетесь в другие миры?  
– Тот самый. Миров много, но радужный мост ровно один, ошибиться трудно.  
– Второй: что я тут делаю?  
– А. Это интересный вопрос, – Архидемон похлопал по мосту рядом с собой. По гладкой поверхности пробежала цепочка огоньков. Тони подумал – и все-таки сел рядом. В возможности свесить ноги в огромную фиолетовую пустоту было что-то странно приятное. – Ты порождение тьмы, так?  
– Сколько раз мне надо сказать «да», чтобы этот вопрос перестали поднимать?  
– Пф. Ты ведь читал книги, и знаешь, что у порождений тьмы нет души. А когда кто-то пересекает Завесу и попадает в Тень, по крайней мере, в вашем мире, он оставляет тело валяться, где придется, а душу отправляет в Тень.  
– Так ты живешь в Тени?  
– Сам посмотри: это хоть как-то похоже на Тень?  
– Тут… искаженное пространство. Невозможно определить расстояние. И все такое… фантасмагорическое. Правда, если я и бывал в Тени во сне, я не помню – я ведь не маг.  
– Это точно. Но в вашей Тени все совсем не так, хоть по определению и похоже. Не перебивай меня! У порождений тьмы нет души, и в Тень они не попадают. Но ты…  
– Что – я? – заинтересовался Тони.  
– Поскольку ты привык считать себя человеком, ты вырастил себе душу.  
– А так можно?  
– А если я скажу «нет, прекрати немедленно!» – ты прекратишь? – фыркнул Архидемон. – Можно. Это как… не знаю, у вас водятся жемчужные ракушки?  
– Водятся. И?  
– Но ведь изначально никакого жемчуга в них нет, верно? Они сами выращивают его из какой-нибудь песчинки. Так и ты: вырастил себе душу из уверенности, что она тебе положена. Но тело… тело в этом не уверено. Оно у тебя вообще ни в чем не уверено: ни какого оно вида, ни чем питается, ни кого хочет, мужчин или женщин… И когда тебя стало тянуть в Тень, тело испугалось. Оно, если можно так выразиться, подумало: «У меня нет души, мне нечего отпускать в Тень» – и твоя душа вместо Тени полетела, куда ей вздумалось.  
– А почему ей вздумалось лететь сюда?  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь? Это твоя душа, сам с ней разбирайся! – и без того изогнутые брови поднялись двумя аккуратными дугами на середину белого лба. – Я ведь и все остальное сказал только потому, что _мне так показалось_. А как оно на самом деле, спроси у кого-нибудь повменяемее.  
– Ясно… – Тони попытался уложить в голове высказывание Архидемона, но оно отказалось в ней помещаться. Тогда Страж постарался рассмотреть себя на просвет. Ничем особым душа от тела не отличалась: те же шрамы и та же усталость. – Слушай, раз уж я тут и говорить мне нужно с тобой, можно я буду звать тебя как-то… ну, не Архидемоном? Глупо ведь звучит!  
– Тебе понадобилось убить меня, чтобы это понять! – фыркнула зеленоглазая сущность. – Ты слышал, брат обращается ко мне «Локи». И ты обращайся, – Архидемон улыбнулся было, но случайно бросил взгляд в распростершуюся под мостом бездну и нахмурился. – Нет-нет-нет… так дело не пойдет. Я не для того оставил его в покое…  
– Что ты там видишь?  
– Сейчас покажу, – Локи забрался на мост с ногами, пересел к Тони за спину и неожиданно накрыл его глаза своими холодными ладонями. – Смотри сквозь, – велел он.

Зажмурившийся от неожиданности Страж открыл глаза и попытался посмотреть сквозь руки. Это удалось ему неожиданно легко: моргнув несколько раз, Тони увидел не фиолетовое ничто, а Черные болота и ту самую поляну, на которой лежали покинутые тела его отряда, Первого, и труп Кристофа. Тони постарался вглядеться внимательнее, и вдруг увидел все те же Черные болота, но совершенно по-другому: там было много света, вместо болот виднелось прекрасное озеро, а его боевые товарищи под предводительством какого-то призрачного воина в глухом шлеме готовились штурмовать ворота новехонького особняка баронессы. Все было одновременно четким – и нереальным, будто сон.

– Вот это и есть Тень, – сообщил из-за спины Локи.  
– Понятно, – продолжая всматриваться, кивнул Тони. – А что они там делают?  
– Я отсюда плохо слышу, но, кажется, этот дух убедил твоих не в меру сострадательных спутников освободить души крестьян от многовекового рабства в когтях баронессы.  
– Ну, дело-то хорошее…  
– И, как любое хорошее, не останется безнаказанным. Баронесса, конечно, дрянь, но всю деревню вместе с собой на ту сторону Завесы перетащила не просто так. Да и от рабства насильно не избавишь, – Локи пристроил подбородок на плече Тони и, опершись, стал одновременно всматриваться в происходящее внизу. – Не нравится мне этот дух.  
– Чем?  
– Мне вообще духи не нравятся. Они каждому встречному кричат, что отличаются от демонов, но желание у них ровно такое же: пробраться в реальный мир и урвать свой кусок впечатлений. Стой, – неожиданно сменил тон Локи. – Кто это там, рядом с баронессой?

Тони пригляделся. На крыльце особняка стояла баронесса – неожиданно красивая брюнетка с ожидаемо стервозным лицом. По правую руку от нее скалился…

– Это Первый, – сообщил Страж. – Он гарлок и служит Матери.  
– Еще один гарлок с душой? Я думал, кроме вас с Архитектором таких больше нет…  
– Сам в шоке. Но он удивительно связно говорил. Даже стихи читал. И, в отличие от меня, похоже, не испугался Тени.  
– Интересно… Ты не хочешь вмешаться, смертный? – ехидно поинтересовался Локи.  
– Хочу, конечно, но как мне туда попасть?

Архидемон убрал руки от лица Стража, прошуршал за его спиной и снова сел рядом.

– Прыгай, – широким жестом показав в бездну, ответил он. – Не промахнешься.  
– Эмм… не подумай, что я боюсь высоты, но…  
– Боишься расшибить в лепешку недавно обнаруженную душу? – развеселился Локи. – Ладно, так и быть. Я прямо-таки чувствую, как мой брат и твои ребята готовятся творить прекраснодушные глупости. Пойду с тобой, помешаю им и, как всегда, прославлюсь как главный пакостник вселенной… – «не добрый и не злой бог» протянул Стражу руку и, дождавшись пожатия, спрыгнул вниз, таща за собой вопящего от неожиданности Старка и крича на незнакомом языке «Джеронимо!».


	60. Chapter 60

_Дракон может поступать как угодно — он не становится ни злым, ни… другим._  
С. Лукьяненко

Баронесса не пожелала сражаться лично, отправив Первого на смерть вместо себя. Гарлок, одержимый желанием порадовать Мать и убить Стражей, на эту самую смерть охотно пошел. Магом он оказался сильным, а в Тени, судя по всему, бывал уже не раз (из отряда тут бывали только Андерс и Стив, причем первый лишь дважды, а второй – и вовсе один раз). Гарлок ловко прятался за столбами зыбко дрожащего воздуха, пользовался какими-то порталами, чтобы выскакивать у отряда за спиной и вообще всячески пакостил. Если бы не мудрое руководство назвавшегося Справедливостью духа, он, возможно, выполнил бы свое задание.

Свалившиеся в царство снов неизвестно откуда Тони и Архидемон настроения Первому не улучшили. Отряд, впрочем, обрадовался, причем сразу обоим, чем Локи немало озадачил. Вшестером борцы за правое дело совсем было зажали Первого в угол, но появившаяся вновь баронесса не захотела позволить временному союзнику просто умереть, а принялась выкачивать из его души какую-то мистическую энергию.

– Она хочет пройти сквозь Завесу обратно. Подлая баба, – неожиданно понимающе и грустно сказал Первый, глядя на победивших его Стражей.  
– Я скажу Матери, что ты храбро сражался, – неизвестно почему пообещал гарлоку Тони.

Тень померкла, рассыпалась серебряными искрами, и вокруг снова оказались омерзительные Черные болота, заваленные трупами порождений тьмы. Первый, как ни странно, истаял на месте, от него не осталось ничего, кроме затейливого черно-красного доспеха. Зато труп Серого Стража Кристофа принялся шевелиться.

– Это еще что за сеанс незапланированной некромантии? – испуганно отскочил от мертвого не первый день тела Андерс.  
– Я потом объясню, ладно? – Архидемон поднял оброненный Стивом меч и подошел к тому, что было Кристофом. – Дух, это ты? – спросил он.  
– Я – Справедливость… – хрипло отозвалось тело.  
– В этом мире нет места Справедливости, – наставительно произнес бог, аккуратно протыкая мечом беззащитное горло Кристофа. Яростные глаза мертвеца засветились, когда дух принялся искать выход, но остальные тела были уже заняты хозяевами, а мертвые порождения тьмы не были пригодны для жизни духа изначально. Труп еще раз ненавидяще уставился на Локи, дернулся и снова замер.

– Ты зачем с ним так? – спросил Тор. – Он был достойным воином…  
– Достойные воины не вселяются в трупы, брат. Достойные воины не пытаются пролезть в чужие тела. И достойные воины не наполнены ненавистью и презрением, уж ты-то должен знать.

Братья уставились друг на друга непримиримо. Андерс вдруг тихо захихикал.  
– От кого ожидал такой речи, но от него…

Локи перестал играть в гляделки с Тором и обернулся к целителю.

– А я о чем? Это я могу вселяться в кого ни попадя, пакостить и захватывать миры. Я не воин. Я бог коварства. Мне по статусу положено. А _достойным воинам_ – оба слова прямо так и повисли в воздухе – по статусу положено защищать слабых и умирать в бою. Мой брат это регулярно проделывает, отец уже грозится не пускать его на подвиги…

– Локи прав, – тихо сказал Тони. – Дух ведь не мог оживить это тело. Он только жил бы в нем, позволяя своему временному пристанищу разлагаться. Не знаю, как кто, а я считаю, что это гадко. И жена этого несчастного нас бы точно никогда не простила.

– В Камень сходят лишь однажды, – согласилась Сигрун. – И не надо тревожить покой мертвых.

– Я даже не знаю, что сказать, – честно признался Стив. – Мне вообще мало дела до этого духа. В конце концов, он не умер, а вернулся в Тень, чего нельзя сказать о Кристофе. Тони, где ты был?  
– Он весело проводил время в моей компании, – отозвался Архидемон раньше, чем Страж успел рот раскрыть. – Можешь начинать ревновать.

Игнорируя окружающих, Локи подошел к Андерсу, который явно не был рад такому близкому присутствию вселявшейся в него сущности.

– Я сумасшедший, – честно сказала сущность, весело сверкая зелеными глазами. – Но я не идиот. Я был в твоей забавной голове и знаю, чем она наполнена. Поверь, я в кои-то веки поступил хорошо. Особенно по отношению к тебе.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты, – Андерс испуганно моргнул, когда увидел, что черты собеседника текут, переплавляются. Миг – и перед Андерсом застыла его точная копия. Почти точная: у самого мага никогда не сияли безумным лириумным светом глаза, да и лицо его не умело складываться в такую маску ярости и ненависти.  
– Ваше время – это мутная река, текущая под радужным мостом, – искаженным, слишком глубоким голосом сообщил Архидемон. – Иногда на ее берега выносит обломки чьих-то жизней.  
– Ты… видишь будущее? – спросил Андерс. Никто не мог видеть будущее, ведь его еще не существовало. С другой стороны, этот тип был богом…  
– Будущее. Или прошлое. Или у меня просто болит голова, полная иллюзий, – улыбнулся Локи, медленно возвращая себе собственное лицо. – В любом случае, я оставил твое удобное тело не для того, чтобы его вскорости занял какой-то наглый дух.  
– А для чего? – совсем растерявшись, спросил отступник.  
– Я не знаю, – пожал плечами бог. – Может быть, ты все-таки захочешь занять его сам?

– Локи! – окликнул Тор, но Архидемон, посчитав, похоже, цель своего визита достигнутой, медленно растаял в воздухе. – Страж, ты плохо влияешь на моего брата! – заявил бог опешившему Тони. – Он и до общения с тобой, конечно, был склонен к показухе, но теперь…  
– Я безумно горд собой: я научил одного бога воровать, а другого – плевать с высокой башни. Теперь и умирать не жаль, – Старк улыбался.  
– Тони, с тобой все в порядке? – забеспокоился Стив.  
– Создатель, а что со мной может быть не так? Мне больше интересно, что с вами произошло.  
– Мы попали в Тень, побродили там, встретили толпу крестьянских душ, которые рассказали нам о баронессе, потом пришел этот Справедливость и стал убеждать нас убить баронессу, чтобы освободить души и вернуться в наш мир. А потом и вы подоспели, – кратко ответила Сигрун и неодобрительно добавила. – Гномам не место в Тени. Я перепугалась до жути.  
– Эй, ты же заочно мертвая, тебе ли бояться Тени? – почти пришел в себя, судя по стремлению подколоть ближнего, Андерс.  
– Мертвых гномов принимает стабильный Камень, а не какая-то дрожащая как наговый студень Тень, – с достоинством ответила Сигрун.  
– Кстати о баронессе… она ведь где-то здесь, – хмуро напомнил Тор, разом сбив весь настрой.  
– Ладно, давайте добьем эту подлую тетку, заберем труп и пойдем домой. Создатель, до чего меня довела эта жизнь – я стал считать домом эту Башню Трения! – со смехом обнаружил Тони.

Баронессы в руинах ее особняка не оказалось, зато там вовсю отплясывал джигу огромный демон гордыни. Ульдред и тот был меньше – впрочем, у него не было нескольких веков, чтобы так разрастись. Убивать демонов все, кроме Сигрун, привыкли, а Андерс со Стивом так и вовсе показали пример командной работы, провернув тот же трюк, что в Кэл Хироле: руна паралича демону под ноги и лезвие в сердце.

– Ну вот и не столько мы тут приключались, сколько шли сюда по пояс в комарах, – недовольно подытожил Тони, пиная багрово-фиолетовый труп. – Пойдемте, что ли, на гору слазим, может, там есть что-то интересное…

Интересное на горе обнаружилось – целая куча драконьих костей, серебристо поблескивавших и буквально звавших поднять хоть обломок в качестве сувенира. При попытке эту кучу тронуть поднялся страшный ветер, а на головы осквернителям праха спланировал дракон, какого никто из отряда еще не видел – голубовато-прозрачный и окутанный облаком молний.

– Создатель, почему нам так везет на этих ящериц? – возмутился Тони.  
– А ты думал, Ее Преподобие поименовала нынешний век Веком Дракона просто так, потому что звучит красиво? – огрызнулся Стив. Дракон, как это ни странно, нападать не спешил, а только топтался рядом, пофыркивая и приглядываясь.

– Чего это он? – удивилась Сигрун. Конечно, рассказать потом в трактире, как видела дракона на расстоянии вытянутой руки и осталась жива, хотелось, но ситуация была непривычна. Гораздо спокойнее было бы, если бы дракон стал пытаться всех убить или съесть.

Как оказалось, дракона заинтересовал Тор. Бог бесстрашно подошел вплотную в огромной морде и прикоснулся к изогнутому рогу. Между рукой Тора и драконом проскочила молния, не причинив им обоим никакого вреда.

– Если мы не станем трогать сокровищницу, он не будет преследовать нас, – осмотрев дракона и погладив его, сообщил Тор.  
– А кости тоже считаются сокровищницей? – спросил Тони. Дракон заинтересованно наклонил голову.  
– Он спрашивает, зачем тебе кости его матери, – потрогав ящера еще немного, передал Тор.  
– У меня есть мысль, как использовать их для улучшения доспеха. А сокровища мне ни к чему. О! Есть идея! А дракон не согласится продать хоть одну кость?

Восприняв мысль Тони, дракон принялся подскакивать на месте и фыркать, пуская в стороны небольшие молнии.

– Он смеется. Говорит, ты наглый человек, но деловой. Он продаст кость за… – и Тор назвал сумму, приближающуюся к годовому бюджету Орлея.  
– Драгоценными камнями возьмет? – невозмутимо уточнил Старк.  
– Только не изумрудами. Он не любит изумруды, они неправильно отблескивают, когда он на них лежит, – бог явно вошел во вкус бытия переводчиком.  
– Идет. Я пришлю к нему Джарвиса.  
– И не стыдно тебе старика гонять на болота торговать с драконами? – укорил любовника Стив. – Давай так: дракон относит нас вместе с трупом и костью в Башню Бдения, а мы с ним там рассчитываемся, и он летит обратно.

На сей раз дракон фыркал, скакал и топтался куда дольше прошлого.

– Он говорит, что его зовут Шторм, что он таких наглых никогда не видел, и что мы ему нравимся. Выбирайте кость, а мы пока слетаем за трупом.

Когда Тор и Шторм удалились в сторону центра болот, Сигрун изумленно выругалась, доказав, наконец, свое печальное происхождение: так умели ругаться только на самом дне гномьего общества.

– Как ему это удалось? – непонимающе, а потому жалобно протянул Андерс. – Это же дракон!  
– Это какой-то странный дракон. Грозовой, что ли? А Тор – он все-таки бог, причем явно имеющий отношение к грозе. Может, дракона это и привлекло… Да хватит рыться в костях! Бери берцовую! – рявкнул Стив на увлекшегося Тони.

Разумеется, триумфальное возвращение отряда в башню произвело фурор, став причиной одних преждевременных родов, двух сердечных приступов, пяти обетов отказа от спиртного и дурманного курева, а еще дюжины обмороков.  
**  
Принесенная мастеру Вэйду драконья кость вызвала у вечно недовольного оружейника прилив истинного счастья. Он только что не плясал вокруг тускло сияющих и испускающих крохотные молнии останков драконицы.

– Я уже изменил доспех в соответствии с вашими пожеланиями, командор, но эта кость! Если вы дадите мне еще несколько дней, она станет истинным его украшением!  
– Вообще-то, я затем и купил…  
– Купили? У кого? У кого можно купить такое сокровище?  
– Вообще-то, у дракона…

Оружейник натурально потерял голос: он некоторое время беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, напоминая какую-то усатую рыбу, вроде сома.

– Но это не его кость, – поспешил добавить Тони. – Он любезно согласился обменять часть останков своей горячо любимой матери на кругленькую сумму в сапфировом эквиваленте…  
– И ты с ним до сих пор не расплатился, – напомнил Стив. – Шторм сидит у нас во дворе, пугает гарнизон, ест какую-то козу и терпеливо ждет.  
– Дракон? В Башне Бдения настоящий живой дракон? Командор, – у Вэйда затряслись руки, – могу я его увидеть?  
– Ну, думаю, если вы не станете покушаться на его кожу, Шторм не будет против… Стив, Тор еще во дворе? К сожалению, он единственный, кто способен хоть как-то понимать нашего крылатого гостя.  
– Тор? Такой воин в кошмарном, пошлом, нефункциональном доспехе? Вот почему таким всегда везет?  
– Мастер! Не отвлекайтесь! Мне нужен доспех, чтобы поскорее добраться до Денерима, совершить налет на собственный дом и рассчитаться с драконом!  
– Ах, да, конечно… Извольте убедиться: все крепления теперь доступны. На спине ни одного не осталось. Мастер Авернус, конечно, ничего не смыслит в доспехах, но в здравом смысле и умении втолковать хоть что-то вашему гному-чародею ему не откажешь: эта руна, говорящая по-тевинтерски «Я сам» или что-то вроде, отвечает за снятие и надевание доспехов. Встаньте сюда…

Тони, ухваченный за руку увлеченным мастером, послушно встал, оказавшись с доспехом лицом к забралу. Кузнец ткнул в руну, и доспех ожил, раскрывшись на манер виденной при демонтаже пыточных камер форта Драккон «железной девы».

– Поворачивайтесь и входите внутрь.  
– Как, спиной?  
– Ну, если вам охота оказаться в доспехе задом наперед, можете идти так.

Тони повернулся и осторожно сделал два коротких шага назад, вдевая ноги в металлические сапоги. Когда лопатки командора прижались ко внутренней стороне доспеха, Вэйд снова тронул руну. Металлические сегменты задвигались, будто живое и очень голодное существо, стремящееся поскорее проглотить добычу. Нагрудник зловеще клацнул, шлем утвердился на голове и громыхнул, опуская забрало, десятки, если не сотни, сильверитовых полуколец побежали по рукам Тони от плеч к кончикам пальцев…

– Конечно, его можно улучшать бесконечно. Но уже сейчас он прекрасен. Теперь, если что, мне и умереть не стыдно, – мастер Вэйд натурально смахнул слезу умиления, глядя на сверкающую металлическую фигуру. Тони, пытаясь осознать, где он и что с ним, поднял к лицу покрытую металлом руку. Доспех легко гнулся, позволяя даже шевелить пальцами и, приди Командору в голову сыграть в таком виде на рояле, скорее всего, у него бы получилось.

– Он действительно впечатляет, – признал Стив, – и цвет стал ярче.

В самом деле, кроме равномерного сильверитового сияния, доспех радовал глаз симметричными красно-золотыми полосами.

– Этот ваш Тор принес кусок вулканического золота, сказав, что отколупал его от какого-то кошмарного голема! Кто же делает големов из такого материала? Варвары! Но оно легкое, прочное и красивое. Что там был за голем, я не в курсе, но металл все никак не хотел остывать. До сих пор не хочет. Наверное, это хорошо: ведь Командор не собирается летать низко, а чем выше, тем холоднее, если, конечно, эти ученые не врут… Командор! – завопил кузнец, отвлекая внимание Тони от улучшенной и дополненной игрушки и привлекая его к себе. – Я уже могу пойти к дракону?

– Можете, – откинув забрало, ответил сияющий Страж. – Стив, я скоро вернусь. Постарайся не дать нашей веселой команде разнести крепость по камешку.  
– Подожди пару минут. Тебе все равно по дороге, так что отнеси, пожалуйста, Пеппер письмо. И не читай его! – предостерег Стив, шаря взглядом по кузнице. Как это ни странно, никаких письменных принадлежностей у мастера Вэйда не обнаружилось, с чего бы это, в самом деле… Стиву пришлось бежать в жилые помещения крепости и, кое-как пристроив на колене лист, быстро писать. Получив свернутое хитрым образом послание, Тони снова опустил забрало и картинно взмыл в небо. Положительно, этот доспех здорово сокращал расстояния… и делал мир очень маленьким.  
**  
Приземлившись у одной неприметной дворцовой калитки, Тони первым делом сунул любопытный нос в письмо. Ничего особо интересного там не обнаружилось: Стив беспокоился о регенте, королевстве, их общих с регентом и королевством планах на жизнь… Тони пробежал глазами явно второпях, но все равно аккуратно написанные строчки, хмыкнул над постскриптумом, в котором была ровно одна строчка: «Тони, ну я же просил!», и просочился в сердце Денерима.

Дворцовые обитатели, конечно, были ко многому привычны, но не к ожившим статуям из сверкающего металла, расхаживающим по коридорам, будто так и надо. По пути к тронному залу Тони трижды пытались задержать озадаченные, но все равно бравые стражники, которых расшалившийся Командор распугивал, замогильно вещая из-под неподнятого забрала о страшных карах, огненных мечах и том, что Создатель все видит. Последняя группка стражников оказалась настроена решительнее предыдущих, и Тони решил не проверять доспех на прочность в бою с непричастными к его летучей игрушке людьми, откинул забрало и поинтересовался, у себя ли регент. Оказалось, что Пеппер дневала и ночевала во дворце, но конкретно сейчас доступ к ней был наглухо закрыт, так как эльфийка занималась важными делами. Тони попытался было уверить стражников, что регент будет рада его видеть, но те решительно воспротивились его попыткам проникнуть в тронный зал.

– Регент принимает послов и велела не пускать никого, кроме Его Величества, если, конечно, он вернется из похода так рано.  
– Охх… Ладно, ладно, не буду я мешать ей очаровывать каких-то послов, просто передайте ей письмо. От Его Величества, так что поскорее.

Исполнив свой вассальный долг, Тони рванул в собственную башню. Реставрационные работы близились к финалу, а планировка отстроенных заново этажей обещала быть не такой кошмарной, как до памятного взрыва. Нижних этажей, взрыв, правда, не коснулся, так что сокровищница обнаружилась на прежнем месте.

Старку не нравилось расставаться с деньгами. То есть, он тратил их не только направо и налево, но еще вверх, вниз и по всем диагоналям, но это были не те деньги – так, текущие расходы, которые окупались за пару следующих за ними недель. Лишаться же серьезных сумм Тони не любил, хотя эти самые суммы большую часть времени просто бегали с одного счета гномьего банка на другой либо лежали красивой и совершенно бессмысленной грудой в личной сокровищнице Стража. Осознав, что необходимость попрощаться с увесистой сумочкой сапфиров печалит его просто потому что печалит, Тони похихикал, обнаружив у себя еще одну черту характера, сходную с драконьей – и это помимо очевидных окружающим хитрости, непредсказуемости и злопамятности.

Как бы то ни было, сапфиры Тони выбирал честно, надеясь, что Шторм его старания оценит. Почему Тони решил расплатиться сапфирами, а не, скажем, алмазами, он и сам не знал. Возможно, на выбор как-то повлияла реплика Шторма о неправильно отблескивающих в процессе лежания на них изумрудах – синие камни должны были отблескивать правильно, в этом Страж почему-то нисколько не сомневался.

Дракон действительно пришел в восторг. Тор поначалу пытался переводить его фырканье, урчание и еще Создатель знает, какие звуки, но потом махнул рукой и просто заявил «Он доволен». Что Шторм доволен, было видно невооруженным взглядом – от дракона исходило сияние и пахло озоном. Мастер Вэйд, так и не ушедший обратно в свою кузницу, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и восхищенно смотрел, видимо, стараясь запомнить необыкновенное зрелище как можно лучше. Тони даже начал подозревать, что ненормальная увлеченность мастера драконьей кожей и прочими материалами, которые можно было извлечь из живого или мертвого ящера, объясняется не их, материалов, характеристиками, а любовью к самим по себе драконам – тайной и безответной.

Взяв со Шторма обещание залетать в гости и получив ответное приглашение на Черные болота, которые теперь, с прекращением метафизического существования деревушки и баронессы, обещали стать гораздо более пригодными для жизни, Стражи и остальные попрощались с драконом, который, зажав в зубах новообретенное дополнение к коллекции драгоценных камней, полетел домой, и с интересом уставились на Тони. Тот ответил отряду настороженным взглядом.

– Что?  
– Летать на драконе, конечно, быстро и интересно. Но непривычно, – начала, как самая спокойная, Сигрун.  
– Это не ко мне, это к Стиву, его идея.  
– Подожди. Так вот, гораздо интереснее полета на драконе причина, которая заставила тебя расстаться с такой горой драгоценностей! Неужели эта кость и впрямь столько стоит?  
– Я думаю, она стоит намного больше. А что скажете вы, мастер?

Вэйд расцепил побелевшие пальцы и принялся махать руками в воздухе, рассказывая, какую уникальную, бесценную кость удалось раздобыть Командору, и насколько по-человечески еще запросил за нее дракон.

– Смотрите! – кое-как вытащив огромную берцовую кость во внутренний двор, провозгласил Вэйд. Все послушно уставились на кость. Мастер отогнал всех на несколько шагов, не удовлетворился этим, заставил зрителей выстроиться широким полукругом, потом подобрал из-под ног мелкий камешек и навесом бросил его в свое сокровище. Камешек, мгновенно раскалившись, отлетел от кости очень далеко и неправдоподобно быстро. Андерс, а возможно, не он один, возблагодарил мастера за хорошо просчитанную траекторию его полета.

– И это только одно из свойств, которое я обнаружил! А сколько их вообще – кто знает?  
– Эмм… но если кость так реагирует на воздействие, как вы собираетесь ее обрабатывать? – спросил Тор, живо представив себе напоминающую очертаниями мастера дыру в стене кузницы.  
– О! Это самое интересное! Чем больше импульс – тем сильнее отдача!  
– В смысле, если кость погладить, она не будет так чудесить? – перевел Андерс.  
– Именно. Буду работать медленно и осторожно. Кажется мне, что оружие из нее выйдет интересное… и противопоставить ему вряд ли будет возможно хоть что-нибудь.

За время вдохновенной демонстрации Вэйда Тони успел избавиться от самостоятельного доспеха и теперь, когда игрушка его не отвлекала, с удвоенной силой захотел есть, мыться и спать. Его порыв поддержали все вернувшиеся с болот – разумеется, они могли бы уже сто раз вымыться, сменить одежду и перекусить, но почему-то решили дожидаться командира. Мастер выдал кратенькую пятнадцатиминутную речь о том, как презренные нужды тела не дают людям совершать поистине великих, судьбоносных открытий, но удержать пошедших на поводу у этих самых нужд зрителей не сумел.


	61. Chapter 61

_Ревность, как икота, состояние непроизвольное и разуму неподвластное._  
Ю. Поляков

– Ты ее видел? – спросил из темноты Стив, и Тони, уже почти провалившийся в сон, встряхнулся.  
– Кого?  
– Пеппер.  
– Нет, – с непередаваемым ехидством выдохнул алхимик. – Доблестным стражам дворца было велено не пускать никого, кроме тебя, так что Создатель, реши он вернуться и посетить королевский дворец, был бы вежливо, но непреклонно выставлен вон.  
– Уверен, она занята чем-то важным.  
– Конечно. Но обговорить право твоего свободного прохода по дворцу она успела, а обо мне, видимо, забыла.  
– Успокойся, скорее всего, она сказала не пускать вообще никого, но если бы явился я, меня просто никто не осмелился бы остановить, – улыбнулся Стив. – У тебя магнит как-то иначе светится.  
– Интересный перевод темы, да. Он стал другого оттенка… как раз после того, как вы напоили меня этим диким зельем.  
– Будем надеяться, Архидемон не повлиял на магнит плохо.  
– Он вообще не любит влиять плохо, – хмыкнул Тони. – Оно у него как-то само получается.  
– Как у тебя?  
– Точно.  
– Почему ты вместо того, чтобы попасть в Тень с нами, отправился к нему?  
– Стив, не то чтобы это было мое сознательное решение. Долго рассказывать, но это, разумеется, связано с тем, что я – гарлок.  
– Он сказал, что я могу начинать ревновать. Глупость, конечно, несусветная, но я _уже_ ревную.  
– Ооооооооуууу, Создатель, за что наказываешь? – взвыл Тони от по-детски обиженного тона Стива. – Мы сидели на мосту и дрыгали ногами. Потом вы внизу решили причинить добро всей Тени, и мы спрыгнули к вам, чтобы не пропустить все веселье… Он спрыгнул. А меня прихватил с собой, сам бы я, наверное, не решился, – честно сознался Тони.  
– И все?  
– А чего ты ждал? Леденящего душу описания нашей эпической битвы или такого же эмоционального пересказа любовных утех?  
– Не знаю, – Стив немного помолчал. – Но я рад, что ни того, ни другого не последовало.  
– Он, вообще-то, забавный. Иногда кажется, что полностью тронутый, и лучше бы его убить. А иногда он удивительно вменяем… и тогда видно, что несчастен. Но редко, конечно, убить его тянет чаще, – хихикнул Тони. – Хватит о нем, а то еще решит навестить, потом подушками не отмашемся.  
– Хватит, – согласился Стив. – Давай спать? Завтра, наверное, вернутся остальные, будем решать, что делать с сильверитовой шахтой.  
– А чего там решать? – зевнул Тони, но поделиться очередным простым и разрушительным планом не успел – уснул.

Стив полежал немного, глядя, как светится сине-зеленым его магнит, потом решился и прошептал что-то.

Сгусток света в груди алхимика никуда не делся.

Стив нахмурился и попробовал _забрать_ его, как Сэндал незадолго до того.

Не получилось.

– Ты обещал, что он только перестанет тебя слышать!  
– Ничего подобного я не обещал. Да, я сказал, что он перестанет меня слышать – но ни о каких больше эффектах зелья не упоминал, – отозвалась заоконная темнота.  
– Ты хотел его убить. Почему я должен верить, что теперь ты хочешь сохранить ему жизнь?  
– Ты никому ничего не должен, и уж тем более не должен верить, – безумно хихикнуло за окном. – Но мне кажется, половина магического резерва, и без того невеликого, пригодится тебе для каких-нибудь других добрых дел.  
– Ты не понимаешь! – зашипел Стив, стараясь найти баланс между желанием наорать на этого вечно сующего нос, куда не надо, бога и боязнью разбудить Тони.  
– Почему? – удивился Архидемон и даже присел на подоконник со стороны улицы. – Я прекрасно понимаю. Вы очень долго были связаны твоим заклинанием, и это была очень личная вещь. Но знаешь, что? Не говори никому, что это не твое заклинание – и спи спокойно.  
– Я так не могу, – упрямо прошептал Стив. – И я тебе не доверяю.  
– Весьма разумно, – похвалил непринужденно устроившийся на подоконнике Архидемон. – Что ж, настаивать я не буду. Только подумай вот о чем, честный ты наш… Когда ты провалился в Тень, твоя душа избавилась ото всех обязательств, взятых в этом мире. В том числе, от обещания поддерживать жизнь этого гарлока. И если бы не мое подлое самоуправство, он бы никогда не вернулся из Тени – потому что его тело благополучно скончалось бы.

Стив закусил губу. Действительно, об этом он не подумал. Хотя…

– Ты лжешь. Я уже оказывался в Тени – и помнил о том, что должен поддерживать это заклинание. В этот раз ничего бы не изменилось.  
– Умный, – не то разочарованно, не то задумчиво протянул Архидемон. – Ладно, ладно, я понял, тебя бесполезно искушать такими вещами. Колдуй снова, я уберу свои чары, честное слово.

Стив выпустил из руки привычного голубого светляка, который повис над грудью спящего алхимика.

– Зачем меня вообще искушать? – буркнул маг, убедившись, что никаких посторонних чар рядом не присутствует.  
– Низачем. Так, что-то накатило, – пожал плечами Архидемон. – Ладно, раз тут ничего веселого не происходит, пойду я. Может, хоть где-то будет веселее.  
**  
Отправившиеся творить добро в одном отдельно взятом городе собирались вернуться в башню как можно скорее. Но не смогли: стражники под командованием бравого Айдана внезапно решили сами заняться своей работой, а потому в городе начало происходить Создатель знает что – и добрым жителям Амарантайна, равно как и его гостям, было велено не покидать домов и гостиниц без особой надобности. Весь день из-за прикрытых ставнями окон слышались приглушенные крики, свист стрел и отголоски потасовок.

Наташа и Клинт, в принципе, знавшие как минимум один тайный ход, ведущий из гостиницы за городские стены, решили все же пересидеть день под крышей, пользуясь легальной возможностью отдохнуть от походов и спасения мира конвейерно-поточным способом. Веланна вообще не выходила из комнаты с вечера, да и Баки куда-то подевался, вызвав у церковницы и убийцы понимающие улыбки. Ни он, ни она ничего дурного в том, то эльфийская волшебница и человек-храмовник подарят друг другу новый опыт и ощущение авантюры, не видели, и сюрпризов со стороны этих двоих не ждали.

Поэтому когда «Корона и лев» содрогнулась от розовой вспышки, сразу сообразить, что это была всего лишь Святая Кара, просто нетипично мощная для обычного рыцаря, они не сумели.

С горем пополам убедив трактирщиков и посетителей не звать стражу, которой и без того проблем хватает, Наташа и Клинт понеслись в комнату. Воображение уже успело нарисовать каждому из них достаточно жуткую картину, потому что если уж маг и храмовник что-то не поделили настолько, что дошло до Святой Кары, дальше могло быть только хуже.

Обнаружить в комнате совершенно согласных друг с другом и одинаково неформально одетых Веланну и Баки, в четыре руки связывающих кого-то третьего, было неожиданно.

– Вы что творите? Народ чуть не решил, что гостиница под землю провалилась!  
– Все хорошо. Просто у нас в комнате из ниоткуда появился этот маг. Надо же с ним было что-то делать? – храмовник кивнул на оплетенное корнями существо, запястья которого как раз заканчивала вдохновенно связывать эльфийка. Клинт присмотрелся и хмыкнул:  
– Вот и чего тебе не сидится там, где ты обычно проводишь время?

Архидемон поднял голову, услышав знакомый голос, и пожаловался:  
– Дикари! Нет бы поговорить или выслушать мудрый совет – сразу по голове бьют…  
– Что? Опять ты? – взвилась Веланна. – Что ты здесь забыл?  
– Говорю же: дикари. Вы всех гостей так встречаете?  
– Только тех, кто материализуется посреди комнаты со зловещим хихиканьем, – нисколько не раскаявшись, ответил Баки. – Вы его знаете?  
– Знаем, – хором отозвались девушки и асассин. – Будет выпендриваться – врежь ему еще раз, – добавила Наташа.  
– Не мой день, – печально констатировал Архидемон. – Ну и делайте, что хотите.

Прежде, чем Баки успел последовать доброму совету сестры, связанная фигура исчезла, оставив после себя только кучку сухих корней да расползшиеся гадюками во все стороны веревки.

– Вот же!.. Не напакостить не может! – не хуже гадюки прошипела Наташа, отскакивая от змеи.  
– Слушайте, а может, тихонько пойдем? Я знаю, где у трактирщиков тайный люк есть, проскочим по подземному тоннелю – и в башню? – предложил Клинт.  
– Идемте, – согласилась Веланна. – Все равно этот тип все испортил.

Что именно «все», никто уточнять не пожелал.

Так что в Башню Бдения четверка вернулась относительно рано.  
**  
Обсудить план визита в сильверитовую шахту Тони решил прямо за ужином. Он тяжелым взглядом обвел спутников и только покачал головой, потому что этот театр комедии на спасителей страны от очередного Мора не походил нисколько. Какие-то боги в опереточных одеяниях, эльфы с подбитыми глазами, маги с котятами, сами выглядящие как котята, полумертвые гномки… С другой стороны, выбирать было не из чего.

– В шахте, скорее всего, уютно устроился Архитектор. И мне есть, о чем с ним пообщаться. Остальные, в принципе, идти со мной не обязаны, но…

Стив прожег Старка особо недобрым взглядом. Командор кивнул и даже пожалел, что не может, как Сэр Ланселап, виновато прижать ушки.

– Я пойду обязательно. Наташа сказала… я подумала… в общем, там может быть моя сестра, – Веланна судя по неуверенному тону, ожидала, что с ней заспорят и оставят в башне, поэтому полное отсутствие сопротивления эльфийку немного удивило.

– Я тоже пойду. Судя по всему, где-то рядом постоянно будет крутиться мой брат…  
– …а ты успокаиваешь его лучше прочих, – охотно согласился Тони. – Тогда остальные остаются в башне.  
– Но… – начал было Клинт.  
– Никаких «но». Наташа, Сигрун, Андерс, ты сам и остальные, кто способен преподнести возможному нападающему пару неприятных сюрпризов, сейчас пойдете к сенешалю. Он будет безумно рад. Ему с самого начала так хотелось всеми покомандовать, да все никак случая не выпадало. Слушаете его предложения по организации обороны крепости и поступаете соответственно.  
– С чего ты вообще взял, что на Башню Бдения кто-то собирается напасть? – нахмурилась Наташа.  
– Ну, как тебе объяснить… с того, что на нее кто-то однажды уже напал? И это были порождения тьмы? У которых сейчас, похоже, гражданская война, в которой каждая из сторон почему-то хочет заполучить меня на свою сторону или убить, чтобы конкурентам не достался? И я сейчас иду прямиком в логово одного из этих конкурентов?  
– Ладно, ладно, сказал бы сразу: у тебя было предчувствие, – пробурчала Наташа. Не спорить с предчувствиями Стражей понемногу научились не только сами Стражи, но и их спутники.  
– Я надеюсь, мы ринемся в шахту не на ночь глядя? – с тоской спросил Стив.  
– Нет, с утра. Так что если кому-то надо починить снаряжение, сменить оружие и изготовить зелий – в вашем распоряжении вечер. Приятного аппетита.


	62. Chapter 62

_…если слишком долго держать в руках раскалённую докрасна кочергу, в конце концов обожжёшься; если поглубже полоснуть по пальцу ножом, из пальца обычно идёт кровь; если разом осушить пузырёк с пометкой «Яд!», рано или поздно почти наверняка почувствуешь недомогание._  
Льюис Кэрролл

Утром четверка, отправлявшаяся в шахту, собралась во дворе, проверила снаряжение и совсем было вознамерилась покинуть Башню Бдения, но тут во двор принялись по одному выползать сонные остающиеся и принялись давать добрые советы. Когда с прощаниями и советами было покончено, уйти тоже не получилось: в раскрытые ворота верхом на взмыленной лошади влетел еще более взмыленный молодой эльф в одежде королевского гонца.

Стив почему-то мгновенно побледнел – так, что даже губы стали серые.  
– Что?.. – тихо спросил он.  
– Ваше Величество… – курьер дышал тяжело, как будто сам пробежал весь путь от самой столицы. Коня, чтобы дать ему остыть, уже принялись водить по двору понимающие слуги, а эльфа, разумеется, никто успокаивать таким образом не собирался. – …Регент… ее отравили…

Раньше, чем слова эльфа добрались до сознания короля, к гонцу подскочил Тони, жуткий, как смерть от проказы.  
– КТО?! – рявкнул он, схватив хрупкое остроухое создание за плечи.  
– Н-не знаю… Ее Страж-командор утром нашел… она в зал к назначенному времени не вышла… он забеспокоился, пошел ее искать… нашел в постели…

Наташа, выскочившая во двор последней, почувствовала вдруг, как ноет и болит, стягивается судорогой сломанная когда-то в трех местах рука. Если Пеппер отравили… Кто знает, в какую сторону ветер понесет сорванную крышу Стива?

– Яд определили? – Тони слегка пришел в себя и хотя бы перестал скалиться своими гарлочьими зубами в лицо эльфу.  
– Н-нет пока…  
– Понятно. Когда медики предоставят результаты вскрытия?  
– Какого вскрытия? – захлопал кошачьими глазами гонец. – Она жива, слава Создателю!  
– ТЫ ЭТОГО СРАЗУ СКАЗАТЬ НЕ МОГ? – вопль Стива, казалось, родился не в его горле, а как минимум в животе, и, поднимаясь по организму, сумел обогатиться новыми оттенками. Ледяная корка, успевшая покрыть королевскую фигуру целиком, вдруг разлетелась в стороны, ощутимо поцарапав тех, кто не поторопился отвернуться.  
– П-простите, не успел… Госпожа Пеппер жива, но не приходит в сознание. Медики не могут определить яд, но что это именно яд, говорят все. Страж-Командор послал меня сюда сразу, как стало понятно, что ее состояние стабильно, но никто ничего не может сделать… даже лошадь лично зачаровал, чтобы быстрее было…  
– Этот Страж – та еще змея. Но не думаю, что он отравил Пеппер сам, – вполголоса поделился мыслями Стив. – Тони, я…  
– Молчи. Эта шахта со всеми ее жильцами стояла – и постоит еще. Мы летим в Денерим. Сейчас, я только в доспех упакуюсь…

Веланна удивленно переводила взгляд с одного Стража на другого. Она не знала, кто такая Пеппер, и готовность этих двоих отменить все планы только потому, что она не приходит в сознание, удивила эльфийку. Тор, немного разобравшийся в сложных отношениях Стражей, пояснил девушке:  
– Пеппер – это невеста Стива и воспитанница Тони. А еще она регент.  
– Это как?  
– Нуу… это как если бы Хранительница заболела, и ее Первая заменяла бы ее. Временно.  
– Понятно… ой. Невеста Стива? А разве он?..  
– Он король. У них никто не спрашивает, нравятся ли им женщины, – хмыкнул Тор. – Просто потому, что наследников престола все равно рожать могут только они.  
– Ну, это да… – вынуждена была согласиться Веланна.  
– А еще она эльфийка.  
– Ого. Плоскоу… городская, в смысле?  
– Да.  
– Ну, тогда человеческий король очень храбр. Ведь люди не принимают эльфов как равных.  
– Им придется, – Тор прислушался к тихому, но напряженному разговору Стива и уже затянутого в сильверитовый доспех Тони, нахмурился, и тут к богу неслышно подошел маг с котенком на плече.  
– Тор…  
– Чего тебе, колдун? – Тор хмурился все сильнее.  
– Ты же тоже умеешь летать…  
– Да. И?  
– Ты не мог бы… ну… в общем… отнести меня в Денерим?  
– Мог бы. А зачем?  
– Я – лучший целитель, какого выпустил Круг Магов! – гордо сообщил Андерс. – Вернее, выпустил бы, если бы из башни вообще хоть кого-то выпускали.  
– Ты хочешь помочь?  
– Хочу. Я понимаю, что Стиву фатально не везет с девушками, но ведь так не должно быть! – маг обаятельно улыбнулся, пересадил котенка с плеча в кармашек на поясе и просительно посмотрел на бога. Тот вздохнул.  
– Тебе просто нравится, когда я таскаю тебя на руках. Нет уж, – Тор вдруг обнял Андерса за талию, крутанул в воздухе, и, зажав верещащего целителя подмышкой, двинулся к Стражам.  
– Мы летим с вами. Я – потому что умею, а он – потому что лечит.  
– Охх… ладно. Народ, я надеюсь, мы вернемся скоро и с хорошими новостями. Но вы, пожалуйста, все равно не расслабляйтесь и укрепите Башню как сможете. Если у Ника закончатся идеи, спросите Джарвиса, он знает все, – Тони тоже обнял Стива за талию, клацнул забралом и медленно поднялся в воздух.

К Денериму командор и бог неслись наперегонки, до полысения напугав несколько десятков самых разных птиц.  
**  
Наташа, остаток утра потратившая на инструктаж лучников и лучниц Башни (Клинт, как всегда, наврал – среди них не было ни одной рыжей), торчала в купальнях и мрачно растирала руку всевозможными мазями и бальзамами. Убийца, эти мази и бальзамы безропотно готовивший и подносивший, смотрел на бывшую любовницу вопросительно, но не в свое дело не лез.

– Спрашивай. Лопнешь же сейчас! – вздохнув, разрешила Наташа.  
– Что у тебя с рукой? – тут же спросил Клинт.  
– Архидемон у меня с рукой. Помнишь, тогда, в Форте Драккон?..  
– Ну, да. Но так это когда было! И до сих пор ничего у тебя не болело.  
– А сейчас болит. И сводит. И трясется, – Наташа протянула обе руки вперед и зажмурилась. Левая вела себя спокойно, а правая тут же задрожала, ее пальцы задергались, скрючиваясь… Лучница открыла глаза, снова растерла руку и вдруг всхлипнула.  
– Эй, ты чего? – знакомую эльфу Наташу можно было избить, изнасиловать, приговорить к смертной казни и даже попытаться ее осуществить – и не добиться ни одной слезинки.  
– Как я теперь с луком буду? – церковница закусила губу, пытаясь не реветь, но всхлипнула еще раз, потом еще, а потом просто сгребла эльфа обеими руками, уткнулась носом ему под ключицу и принялась рыдать уже всерьез.  
– Успокойся, Таш, это у тебя нервное… – убийца погладил плачущую женщину по спине. – Ты услышала про Пеппер, распереживалась, и тебя стало дергать. Они ее вылечат, все будет в порядке, и это пройдет. Ты же знаешь: тебя прекрасно починили, все срослось идеально, там просто нечему болеть… – рыжие кудряшки лезли в нос, но эльф не пробовал отстраниться и даже головой не крутил, боясь спугнуть Наташу. Она и так достаточно от него шарахалась – и, честно говоря, он сам был виноват…  
**  
Ник, радостно светя единственным глазом, принялся командовать оставшимися в башне героями, намереваясь использовать их специфические таланты наиболее эффективным способом. Веланна под ненавязчивым присмотром Баки зачаровывала стены, Сигрун в компании радостного Сэндала и равнодушной Пегги сочиняла новые рисунки для укрепляющих рун. Высказанную Авернусом идею, что каждая руна – это слово на древнетевинтерском, самодеятельные заклинатели благополучно пропустили мимо ушей. Пегги было все равно, Сигрун решила, что гномы похожим образом украшали и укрепляли свои доспехи испокон веку. Тевинтерского, тем более, древне-, никто из них не знал, так что главное – чтобы рисунок был красивый и работал как надо, а Сэндал просто сказал «Колдовство!» и протянул старому малефикару зачарованный на неразрушимость носок. Клинт и Наташа, успешно проинструктировав лучников и наготовив всевозможных ядов и бомб с запасом, скрылись в купальнях, парочка оружейников с неизмеримо несчастными лицами выдавала под роспись новые доспехи защитникам башни… Жизнь кипела, и порождениям тьмы, сунься они в Башню Бдения, пришлось бы несладко.


	63. Chapter 63

_Вера творит чудеса. По принципу взаимности._  
Станислав Ежи Лец

В спальню к Пеппер их долго не хотели впускать те самые доблестные стражники. «Не велено» – и все тут. Стив, которому это изрядно надоело, мимоходом превратил каменный пол коридора в отличный ледяной каток, рыкнул «Я тут король – или мальчик на побегушках?», оттолкнул обоих доспешных стражников (по ледяному коридору они уехали достаточно далеко) и аккуратно вынес плечом дверь. Сэр Ланселап, по-видимому, испытывавший симпатию к магии и громким звукам, выбрался из кармашка и стал довольно урчать и возиться у Андерса на плече.

У постели регента неподвижно сидел Страж-Командор всея Ферелдена. Когда дверь жалобно хрустнула и попыталась повиснуть на одной петле, он дернулся и сконцентрировал в обеих руках неприятного вида кровавые сгустки. Стив нахмурился.

– Я знаю, что Стражи не запрещают использование магии крови. Но я – запрещаю.  
– Я и не собирался… простите, Ваше Величество, – юноша с древними глазами убрал свое заклинание и скорбно посмотрел на вошедших. – Это мой недосмотр. Я не должен был оставлять ее одну никогда.  
– Думаю, у нее на этот счет было свое мнение, – слабо улыбнулся Тони, разглядывая укрытую по самый подбородок эльфийку. Пеппер была бледнее обычного (веснушки ярко выделялись на щеках и носу), дышала очень медленно и тихо и в сознание, похоже, совершенно не стремилась.  
– Было. Она… очень боялась слухов. Присутствие в ее спальне постороннего мужчины точно бы спровоцировало некоторые, – Страж виновато посмотрел на Стива. Тот вздохнул.  
– Я бы пережил слухи о том, что невеста мне изменяла. Я даже пережил бы саму измену. Ладно, не об этом речь. Почему вы уверены, что ее отравили, а не, скажем, зачаровали?  
– Магию я бы почувствовал, особенно вредоносную – это моя специализация. А медики нашли кое-какие следы… – Страж откинул одеяло, чтобы показать руку эльфийки. У самого локтя была крохотная царапинка. Андерс провел над ней слабо светящимися пальцами и кивнул.  
– Это действительно яд, причем редкий. Комнату обыскивали?  
– Да, но не знали, что искать.  
– Короткую костяную иглу, пахнущую чем-то, вроде укропа. Если убийца не унес ее с собой, она будет здесь.  
– Убийца? – позеленел Страж.  
– А что, похоже, что кто-то просто решил помочь регенту выспаться? – криво ухмыльнулся Андерс, снимая с плеча котенка и опуская его на пол. – Сэр Ланселап, ты не поможешь, случайно?

Котенок мяукнул и стал рыскать по комнате, временами припадая на передние лапки и принюхиваясь. Вел он себя как самая настоящая собака, но хозяина, похоже, это нисколько не волновало.

Стив тихо удивился. Андерс, нерешительный, несерьезный и несамостоятельный, временами показывал жесткость и профессионализм. Теперь королю начинало казаться, что бредовые идеи, которые отступник писал и отправлял ему с котом еще в башне магов, были не такими уж бредовыми. Он бы сумел объединить и возглавить чародеев, стремящихся избавиться от гнета Церкви. Правда, ему пришлось бы несколько измениться… Стив не хотел знать, что для этого должно произойти с обаятельным парнем с полной головой ветра.

Тони и Тор, до сих пор молча наблюдавшие, вдруг стали о чем-то перешептываться. Они спорили все громче и громче, пока бог, наконец, не стукнул кулаком по столу (стол присел и крякнул) и не заявил в полный голос:  
– Полечу я. А ты сиди тут, у тебя нервы.

– Чего это вы? – удивился Андерс.  
– Понимаешь, у нас как раз есть в башне один убийца, который сможет поработать консультантом. Ну вот мы и заспорили о том, кто притащит сюда Клинта за уши.  
– Тогда и вправду лучше он. У тебя действительно нервы.  
– Да. У меня нервы. Я думаю… Стив, Вороны, окопавшиеся в Пике Стражей, успели принести вассальную клятву?  
– Да. И я их даже зачаровал. Они неспособны принести вред ни мне, ни моей семье, ни кому бы то ни было еще, от кого напрямую зависит судьба королевства.  
– Хм. А если кто-то из них считает, что, отравив эльфийку, метящую на трон, он оказывает королевству услугу?  
– Вороны многонациональны и не убивают, исходя из расового критерия, – подал голос Страж-Командор. – Но ваш консультант, думаю, будет полезен.  
– Ага, смотрите, сэр Ланселап кое-что нашел! – обрадовался Андерс, – предъявляя окружающим короткую (чуть длиннее фаланги пальца) костяную иглу. Если от нее и исходил какой-то запах, чувствовал его только котенок, принявшийся чихать и никак не способный остановиться. – Думаю, я прав в определении яда. Конечно, Клинт сказал бы точнее…  
– Я тоже смыслю в ядах, – обиделся Тони.  
– Не в таких специфических. Это штучная работа, один из вариантов «гномьего королеубийцы», похоже, ориентированный на эльфов. Вряд ли ты о таком знал, – покачал головой Андерс.  
– Ну… нет, не знал. А ты-то почему в курсе?  
– Я целитель, это моя обязанность. Кроме того, я не вылезал из библиотеки Круга, когда вылезал из карцера. Там можно было, при должном упорстве, разыскать самые разные трактаты. Ладно, я попробую расщепить и вывести этот яд, – целитель размял пальцы, пощелкал ими и приготовился сплести некую решетку. Страж-Командор перехватил его за рукав.  
– Может, лучше попросить медиков сделать противоядие?  
– А нет от него противоядия, – беззаботно отозвался Андерс. – Потому его и любят всевозможные асассины. С одной стороны, ядов, которые убивают, а не погружают в сон, хватает. С другой – от них-то противоядия существуют, а значит, есть риск провала. Но с этим зельем все гораздо лучше – жертва просто засыпает и никогда больше не просыпается. Десятилетиями может спать, при должном уходе, конечно.  
– Тогда как ты собираешься?.. – Стив не договорил, вспомнив, как Андерс сумел составить какое-то дикое зелье, победившее его невосприимчивость к алкоголю.  
– Как обычно, на глаз. Я что-нибудь придумаю, – и целитель стал придумывать, бормоча себе под нос что-то несусветное, вроде «допущение на растворимость… и еще немного – на свертываемость… перенесенные заболевания… ускоритель распада…».

– Страж-Командор. На пару слов, – вдруг позвал Стив, и светловолосый юноша, снова вздрогнув, послушно отошел с королем к угловому окну.

Андерс, побормотав еще немного, окликнул Тони:  
– Мне надо беречь резерв, так что принеси воды. Если все получится, ей будет бешено хотеться пить.

Конечно, Старк мог послать за водой кого-нибудь из обиженных стражников, но, учитывая, что по дворцу бродил убийца, рисковать не стоило. Мало ли какое прозрачное, не имеющее запаха и вкуса вещество добавится в кувшин по дороге из кухни, скажем? Так что Тони только кивнул и отправился на поиски жидкости.

Страж-Командор что-то тихо и быстро втолковывал Стиву, оживленно жестикулируя. Маг временами кивал, но сам ничего не говорил. Котенок, прекратив чихать, забрался на нагретый солнцем подоконник, где и уснул, свернувшись в небольшой рыжий шар. Андерс, решив, что восторженные зрители ему ни к чему, как и дешевые спецэффекты, поднял руки и принялся водить ими в воздухе над спящей эльфийкой. Руки слегка светились и ощутимо нагревались, но никаких громов, молний и потусторонних голосов заклинание не вызвало… и слава Создателю.

Через несколько минут, обрати кто-нибудь внимание на Андерса, понял бы, что маг устает. На лбу и висках целителя проступили капли пота, пальцы светящихся голубым рук стали дрожать, а движения, сперва плавные и медленные, стали чуть быстрее и дерганее. Как раз в это время подоспел Тони, притащив, не мелочась, целый бочонок воды. Алхимик увидел, что Стив и Страж-Командор говорят о чем-то важном, что Андерс занят и его нельзя отвлекать, поэтому тихо поставил бочонок на пол и стал ждать. Отступник свел брови к переносице, до скрежета стиснул зубы, но призвал трясущиеся руки к порядку и смог закончить свое заклинание. Пеппер начала розоветь, потом задышала чуть активнее, потом недовольно забормотала во сне и перевернулась на бок. Видимо, девушку все-таки разбудила жажда, потому что, открыв глаза и увидев перед носом протянутый Тони ковшик воды, эльфийка сначала выхлебала его, а только потом поинтересовалась:  
– А что вы все тут делаете? Не то чтобы я, конечно, не была рада вас видеть…

Стив и Страж, рванувшись к кровати регента наперегонки, чуть не сшибли друг друга на пол. Тони облегченно вздохнул и подхватил сползшего в обморок Андерса под руки, чтобы оттащить к ближайшему креслу. Тут и Тор с ничего не понимающим Клинтом появились.

Асассин с предельно серьезным видом осмотрел иглу, царапину на руке несостоявшейся жертвы, выслушал рассказ пришедшего в себя, но явно порывающегося снова сбежать в уютную темноту целителя и, похоже, пришел к какому-то крайне неутешительному выводу. Для подтверждения оного Клинт решил поговорить с самой Пеппер, которая ради такого случая даже прекратила истреблять воду.

– Ты не видела никого странного перед сном? Или даже во сне – ты могла решить, что этот кто-то приснился тебе.

Эльфийка нахмурилась, вспоминая.

– Я не уверена, но… кажется, я видела женское лицо. Точно! Это была светловолосая женщина. Наверное, одетая в черное, потому что ничего кроме лица я не разглядела.  
– Что еще ты помнишь?  
– Она… у нее была длинная челка, разделенная надвое пробором – я помню, как она обрамляла лицо. И голубые глаза. И… кажется, это была эльфийка. Татуированная. Но не долийка, это точно.

Клинт кивнул и снова помрачнел. Тони понял, что дело неладно, когда стиснутая пальцами убийцы спинка кровати треснула.

– Ты ее знаешь?  
– Знаю. Я уже по яду и иглам мог бы догадаться, – эльф извлек откуда-то сразу четыре иглы, похожих на найденную котенком как сестры. – Это Бобби.  
– Кто? – не понял Стив.  
– Его жена, – тоже помрачнел Тони.


	64. Chapter 64

_Спорить с женщиной – что поросенка стричь: визгу много, шерсти ноль._  
Из древних

Когда по душу Клинта прилетел серьезный, как конец света, Тор, Наташа как раз успела немного успокоиться и осознать, что худший способ отдалиться от бывшего любовника – это рыдать у него на груди, прижимаясь едва прикрытыми одеждой прелестями. Так что сестра безропотно позволила богу сцапать удивленного эльфа за шиворот и утащить в столицу. Здраво рассудив, что, если бы регент умерла, Тор бы хоть слово на эту тему сказал, а потому паниковать еще рано, Наташа решила попридержать истерику и заняться чем-нибудь полезным.

Когда церковница застегивала на плече последнее крепление своего черного доспеха, молясь, чтобы пальцы правой руки вели себя хорошо, в дверь комнаты постучали. Наташа умела различать множество оттенков стука, – грозный, заискивающий, робкий, наглый, напуганный, проказливый и так далее, – но такого еще не слышала, без колебаний, впрочем, его определив. В дверь стучали абсолютно равнодушно. Поэтому Наташа и не удивилась, обнаружив за дверью эмиссара Пегги. Спокойное, как посмертная маска, красивое лицо немного пугало, но не потому, что намекало на какую-то опасность, а потому, что заставляло примерить это полное отсутствие эмоций на себя.

– Эмиссар, что-то случилось?  
– Пока нет, – ровно ответила заклинательница. – Но, думаю, вы захотите вмешаться и не допустить того, чтобы что-то произошло.  
– Что произошло? – нахмурилась Наташа.  
– Рыцарь Джеймс спорит с Веланной. Уже около двенадцати минут. Он убеждает ее не отправляться в сильверитовую шахту прямо сейчас и в одиночестве. Я не могу понять, зачем долийке нужна сильверитовая шахта, но Веланна стремится туда. Рыцарь Джеймс ее не пускает. Уже перешел к физическим методам воздействия.  
– Он ее бьет? – ужаснулась Наташа, но усмиренная покачала головой.  
– Он ее держит. В полуметре над полом.  
– Детский сад! – рявкнула Наташа, как это ни странно, несколько успокаиваясь. – Веди.  
– Следуйте за мной, сестра.

Ни ходить, ни говорить быстрее, чем засыпающий человек, усмиренные, похоже, не умели. Наташе жутко хотелось схватить Пегги за волосы и потащить скорее, но, во-первых, она не знала точно, в какую сторону, а во-вторых, подозревала, что не поможет. Так что сестре пришлось укоротить шаг и подстроиться под неспешную поступь заклинательницы.

Веланна и Баки обнаружились в том дворе, где мастер Вэйд демонстрировал чудеса с драконьей костью. Рыцарь действительно держал эльфийку над землей на вытянутых руках – и, похоже, уже давно, потому что поднятая за талию долийка устала трепыхаться, и теперь только вяло дрыгала ногами, всхлипывая и требуя немедленно ее отпустить.

– Веланна, ты с ума сошла? – предельно просто спросила Наташа. Баки, услышав ее голос, вздохнул и поставил магессу на землю, надеясь, что уж вдвоем-то с Наташей они справятся. – Ты думаешь, что сможешь просто явиться в шахту, забрать оттуда свою сестру и уйти?  
– Может, и нет. Но я не могу просто сидеть тут и ждать, пока эта ваша толпа героев разберется со своими архиважными делами! – Веланна злилась, временами топала ножкой, и от этого из утоптанной земли двора то тут, то там прорастали диковинные растения и грибы.  
– Я понимаю. Но тебе придется их подождать.  
– Я не могу больше ждать! – Наташе, кажется, начинала быть понятна любовь Клинта к человеческим женщинам. Если все младые эльфийские девы в споре так визжат… От людей хоть стекла не дрожат. Не от всех, по крайней мере. – Кто-то отравил какую-то эльфийку в столице – и они все бросили и полетели туда! Почему?  
– Потому что это не «какая-то эльфийка», – принялась терпеливо объяснять Наташа, заставляя себя не срываться на ответный крик. – Пеппер – очень важная для них эльфийка. И не только потому, что она их подруга…  
– …и невеста вашего короля, да, Я ЗНАЮ! Но моя сестра для меня важнее, как ты не понимаешь? Для них – Пеппер, а для меня – Серанни!

Наташа поняла, что у Баки железное терпение. Ей уже хотелось придушить эту мелкую истеричную… стоп.

– Веланна, сколько тебе лет? – вдруг спросила церковница.  
– А что? – удивилась и тут же перестала визжать и топать ногами магесса.  
– Просто пытаюсь понять. С вами, эльфами, никогда заранее не скажешь – Клинту вон под пятьдесят.  
– Семнадцать… – все еще удивленно созналась долийка, вызвав у рыцаря внезапный приступ мучительного кашля.

Наташа что-то поняла, улыбнулась, прошипела в сторону Баки «Раньше надо было думать, герой-любовник», и снова обратилась к эльфийке:

– Тогда я могу понять, почему ты так эмоционально на все реагируешь, конечно. Но, Веланна, семнадцать – это не десять и не пятнадцать. Кроме твоего «хочу» есть куда всевозможных «надо». Так что веди себя как взрослая, и прекрати истерику. Они вернутся и, клянусь, даже переодеться не успеют, как мы рванем крушить и ломать все, что помешает нам добраться до твоей сестры. А сейчас лучше выпей успокоительного зелья и потренируй немного терпение. Тебе в будущем это еще не раз пригодится.

Эльфийка печально повесила голову и даже чуть опустила уши.

– Но… но…  
– Если она сейчас опять начнет плакать, я клянусь – сигану с самой высокой башни этой Создателем проклятой крепости, – честно сообщил Баки.  
– Не начнет, – со знанием дела сообщила Наташа. – Она перегорела. Сейчас впадет в апатию, а там и вовсе уснет. Нет, все-таки, о чем ты думал, когда тянул это недоразумение ушастое в постель?  
– Я никого никуда не тянул! – возмутился честный рыцарь. – Я был пьян и спокойно спал! Проснулся – а она рядом, и глазами сверкает как взрослая…

Наташа вспомнила свои семнадцать, вздохнула, и решила, что еще недостаточно стара для сентенций о падении нравов современной молодежи и рассказов о том, каким ангелом Создателя она была в возрасте порицаемой эльфийки.

Порицаемая эльфийка тем временем подобрала сопли, осушила слезы и вдруг предложила:  
– А давайте сами в шахту слазим? Хоть на разведку. Ну невозможно же просто так сидеть и ждать! Я эту крепость уже вдоль и поперек зачаровать успела!

Похоже, долийки перегорали совсем не так, как человеческие женщины. Или эта конкретная была исключительно аномальна.

Наташа и Баки переглянулись. С одной стороны, без поддержки больших и надежных Стива и Тора, а также не настолько больших, но не менее надежных Тони, Клинта и Андерса, лезть в шахту было страшно. С другой… Наташина рука, вроде бы, вела себя прилично, так что лук и кинжалы должны были действовать как надо, быстро и четко. Веланна, несмотря на возраст и характер, была отличным магом. Баки махал мечом всяко не хуже отсутствующих мужчин, да еще и Святой Карой мог долбануть, что ни одному из них не было под силу. Можно было бы еще прихватить с собой Сигрун – ее умение чуять порождений тьмы и снимать хитрые ловушки никогда не лишнее… На худой конец, старый гриб Авернус тоже не лыком шит, даром что выглядит так, будто сейчас рассыплется.

Сестра закусила губу. Авантюристка в ней требовала одного, осторожная и послушная приказам церковница – другого. Но если у Наташи еще был призрачный шанс отдаться на волю сил разума, то Баки под печальным взглядом кошачьих эльфийских глаз точно капитулировал перед силами добра.

– Если мы все умрем, Тони будет очень недоволен, – со вздохом сообщила Наташа.

«Ну а чего? Размяться не вредно. И потом – зря, что ли, доспех надевала?».

– Веланна, твоя идея – ты команду и собирай. Сигрун в кузнице, Авернус, кажется, тоже. Я поговорю с Джарвисом. Должен же кто-то сообщить начальству о нашей самоволке?  
**  
– Клянусь, я ничего об этом не знал! Мы с ней вообще давно не виделись – из Антивы я отправлялся в Ферелден, а она – в какие-то джунгли Сегерона!  
– Почему твоя жена хочет убить Пеппер? – Стив, выглядевший как суровая ледяная статуя, держал Клинта за шиворот и _смотрел_. Ясно было, что, если увиденное или услышанное королю не понравится, Клинта просто разберут на запчасти – безо всякой специальной подготовки, на одном наитии и энтузиазме! – и даже на вопли убийцы никто не сбежится, потому что Тор, специфическим талантам которого применения в этой спальне решительно не находилось, отправился наружу, стеречь дверь. Предположительно бродящая по коридорам убийца его нисколько не взволновала. «Я бессмертный», – буркнул бог, выходя в коридор.  
– Я сомневаюсь, что она _хочет_ убить Пеппер. Это ее работа. Я тоже когда-то не был в восторге от идеи убивать командора и тебя – но работа же! Понимаешь?  
– А Вороны, значит, всегда доводят дело до конца… – Пеппер, слегка пришедшая в себя, сидела в постели и задумчиво гладила котенка (Сэр Ланселап проснулся, еще разок чихнул, а потом увидел бодрствующую Пеппер и проникся к эльфийке внезапной любовью, так что теперь размеренно урчал от ее ласки. Андерс собирался было приревновать, но потом махнул рукой – были проблемы посерьезнее, например, вычерпанный до донышка резерв… или благоверная Клинта, бродящая где-то вокруг).  
– Я – редкое исключение, – кивнул Клинт. – Ну так и обстоятельства у нас были такие, что раз на век выпадают.  
– То есть, она снова придет за мной? – если бы из спокойствия Пеппер можно было строить дома, они стояли бы тысячелетиями.  
– Если узнает, что ее план не сработал.  
– А она узнает, – Стив с трудом разжал обледеневшие пальцы, отпуская убийцу.  
– Лучше бы, конечно, попозже… – начал было Командор Ферелденских Стражей, но его перебил Тони.  
– Наоборот, лучше пораньше, пока мы все здесь и сможем защитить Пеппер, – от агрессивного протекционизма, исходившего от Стива с Тони, казалось, даже воздух в комнате стал вязким.  
– О, тогда у меня идея, – Стив пошевелился, привычно стряхнул на пол ледяную корку, подошел к постели и присел на край. Пеппер посмотрела на короля понимающе и немного неуверенно.  
– А не рано?  
– Самое время. Раз тебя пытаются убить уже сейчас… Знал бы, кто заказчик – размазал бы по стенкам фреской. Абстрактной.  
– Я составлю список самых ярых противников вашей свадьбы и превращения Пеппер в королеву, – отозвался вдруг давно молчавший Командор.  
– Хорошо. А пока… вызовите лучше кого-нибудь из гномьих типографий. Пусть начнут печатать листовки.  
– Какие листовки? – удивился Тони.  
– Мы объявляем о помолвке. Прямо сейчас.  
– Эмм, ребята, я за вас безумно рад и все такое, но… – Тони врал. Он совсем не был рад – он был встревожен, а еще его – совсем чуть-чуть! – грызла ревность. Покусывала, можно сказать.  
– У нас есть еще пара важных дел, помнишь? А убийцу надо спровоцировать. Если она не попытается убить Пеппер, меня или нас обоих сегодня же во время официальной церемонии в церкви, я ничего не понимаю в убийцах. Клинт?

На эльфа было страшно смотреть. Он вдруг стал выглядеть на все свои и парочку чужих лет – тусклая серая кожа, такие же тусклые глаза, седина в светлых волосах, но самое главное – выражение лица… даже не лица – всего тела. Тоскливая обреченность. Однако что бы там асассин про себя ни думал, отозвался он сразу:  
– Справедливо, Стив. Я бы тоже попытался закончить работу как можно скорее. А на торжество с большим количеством зевак и просочиться намного проще.  
– Значит, решено. У тебя есть подходящее к случаю платье? Или в чем там положено венчаться? – представления о предстоящем действе были у Стива самые смутные.  
– Думаю, да. Я все-таки регент, – Пеппер с сожалением прекратила гладить котенка и потянулась. – Ладно, я понимаю, теперь никого из вас выгнать из спальни не получится – но хотя бы отвернитесь, что ли…

Командор Стражей вдруг засуетился и сказал, что пойдет сейчас же говорить с печатниками и скажет преподобной матери, чтобы она готовилась проводить церемонию в ближайший час, да еще и список, он сейчас же все запишет, и постарался покинуть спальню. Сразу ему это не удалось, потому что Тор, добровольно взявший на себя функцию стража покоев, очень удачно подпер дверь плечом. Однако потом подозрительное божество удалось убедить выпустить Командора, и он скрылся в недрах дворца.

– Этот тип тот еще змей, – решил напомнить, прошептав Стиву на ухо, целомудренно отвернувшийся от Пеппер Тони. – Может, он убийцу сам нанял…  
– Очень сомневаюсь, – зашептал в ответ Стив. – Я с ним говорил. Он влюблен в Пеппер. Вряд ли настолько болезненно и безнадежно, чтобы убить ее только ради того, чтобы она не досталась мне.  
– Что? Этот хорек белобрысый? – возмутился Страж, и Стив усмехнулся.  
– Пока мы совершали подвиги и глупости во имя страны и Создателя, он помогал ей управляться с этой самой страной. Это, как ты понимаешь, сближает.  
– Да ему лет больше, чем моему дедушке! Который давно умер!  
– И что? Пеппер мыслит гораздо рациональнее, чем большинство женщин ее возраста. Его могло привлечь именно это. Не говоря уже о внешних качествах.  
– Она – худая, рыжая, остроухая и в веснушках! – не собирался прекращать негодовать Тони.  
– Я уже понял, она – не я. Но Стражу, видимо, нравится, – Стив снова усмехнулся и легонько пихнул Тони плечом. – Представляешь, как бы все было весело, если бы ему нравилось ровно то же, что и тебе?  
Тони тихо и очень по-собственнически зарычал.

– Можете оборачиваться, я закончила, – Пеппер стояла посреди спальни в белом с зеленым платье, выгодно оттенявшем эльфийские глаза и рыжие волосы. – Такое подойдет?  
– Думаю, да, – Тони посмотрел на порозовевшую Пеппер, на такого же порозовевшего Стива, и вдруг испытал прилив умиления, смешанного почему-то с завистью. – Я чувствую себя дважды папашей! Так, все, срочно идите, помолвитесь, или как там это называется, и прекратите действовать мне на нервы! Клинт, ты идешь с ними. И смотришь во все глаза. И если твоя благоверная попытается хоть пальцем не в ту сторону шевельнуть…  
– Я понял, Тони. Я давал клятву, не надо во мне сомневаться.

Бледная тень лучника посмотрела на короля, на регента, а потом вдруг улыбнулась:  
– Подождите немного. К такому платью нужна прическа. Присядьте ненадолго, ваше будущее величество…


	65. Chapter 65

_В меру бешеная стерва, в меру дружит с головой._  
Е. Болдырева

Наташа снова убедилась в нескольких вещах. Первая: у нее никогда не будет детей. Дочерей, по крайней мере. Вторая: долийки чокнутые. Одна, по крайней мере. Третья: она никогда не встанет на пути у чокнутой долийки. У этой, по крайней мере.

Изначальный план был прост: тихо прокрасться через шахту в тоннели, захваченные порождениями тьмы, быстренько все разведать и вернуться в Башню Бдения. Ну, может, утащить с собой сестру этой ненормальной, если, конечно, эта самая сестра еще жива и не превратилась в матку. И, как любой нормальный план, он покатился в тартарары чуть ли не с самого начала.

Порождения тьмы не ограничились тоннелями – они захватили шахту целиком, так что буквально на первом же повороте после входа небольшой отряд наткнулся сразу на толпу этих милашек. Пока генлоки и гарлоки удивленно разглядывали разношерстных самоубийц, а те, соответственно, порождений тьмы, эльфийская волшебница впала в боевую ярость, сделавшую бы честь даже гному-берсерку. Сорвав со спины свой неказистый с виду посох, Веланна грохнула им об пол, отчего из камня тут же выросли гибкие корни, оплетшие ноги порождений тьмы и примотавшие их к месту намертво. Не успели попавшие в плен существа что-то сообразить (они вообще не слишком быстро соображали), как долийка заверещала голосом, способным вызвать обвал в горах:  
– Где моя сестра?! Я знаю, что вы, твари, умеете говорить, так что начинайте – или я разорву вас на мелкие кусочки!!! Где Серанни?

Один из гарлоков, чуть покрупнее остальных, посмотрел на разгневанное существо с испугом, открыл пасть и пронзительно заверещал. Наташа, прикинув, что стрелять из лука в шахте не слишком удобно, взялась за кинжалы, предчувствуя появление подкреплений врага. Авернус со вздохом черепахи, уставшей нести на панцире мир, меланхолично порезал запястье, готовясь пользоваться запретной, но действенной магией крови. Баки на пробу крутанул в руках меч, а Сигрун слилась с тенями, чтобы выныривать из них за спиной у не ожидающих такой подлости противников. Однако вместо толпы злых тварей из коридоров шахты появился одинокий гарлок с отпечатком маски на лице. Похоже, он, в отличие от незадачливых существ, попавших под горячую руку долийки, говорить умел – но не успел и рта раскрыть, как Веланна напустилась уже на него:  
– Мне плевать, кто ты – хоть Второй, хоть Лысый, хоть Уродливый! И плевать, служишь ты Отцу, Матери или идее всеобщего Добра! Верните мою сестру!

Не представлявший, что эльфийки бывают настолько громкими и яростными, гарлок помотал головой и довольно внятно высказался:  
– Я не знаю, кто твоя сестра. Только Отец знает.  
– Где он?  
– В лабррр… – похоже, рычать гарлокам, даже самым развитым, было все еще привычнее, чем говорить. – В лаборрррраторрррии, – справился с коварным словом отмеченный маской.  
– Веди, – велела эльфийка, сурово взмахивая посохом (гарлок отшатнулся). – И смотри, чтобы без глупостей!

– Веланна, ты с ума сошла? – прошипела Наташа в острое ухо.  
– Наверное, – пожала плечами девушка. – Но мне терять нечего.  
– А нам? – отмер и обрел дар речи Баки.  
– А я вас с собой изначально и не звала, – концентрация яда в голосе долийки превышала всякие разумные пределы.  
– Справедливо, – флегматично отозвалась Сигрун. – Мне нравится твой настрой. Ты сейчас почти как Легионерша.  
– Вот уж спасибо, – фыркнула Веланна.  
– Между прочим, юная дама, это был комплимент, – подал голос Авернус. По какой причине старый малефикар ввязался в эту авантюру, Наташа так и не поняла. Возможно, то, что он – старый малефикар, как раз все и объясняло. Авантюризм был у него в крови… кстати о крови.  
– Мастер Авернус, вы ничего не хотите сделать со своей рукой? Вы теряете много крови.  
– Ничего, я лучше подожду еще чуть-чуть. Кто знает, что нас ждет в этой лаборатории…

В лаборатории их ждало такое странное существо, что Веланна мигом растеряла весь свой задор и словарный запас заодно. У какого-то странного, явно не человеческого производства устройства, возвышалась загадочная фигура. Высокая, – выше даже Тора, - худая как вешалка, со странно деформированной головой: будто из предполагаемой линии волос у этого кого-то росли причудливым образом изогнутые рога, на которые, как на бубен, была натянута кожа. Сама кожа была непривычного серо-фиолетового цвета.

Услышав шаги, существо обернулось к визитерам. Оказалось, что лицо у него вполне человеческое – по крайней мере, та часть, что виднелась из-под ассиметричной золотой маски. Прорезей для глаз в маске не было, но существо безошибочно обратило лицо к гарлоку и прошелестело низким, словно бы усталым голосом:  
– Кто это?  
– Отец, они вломились в шахту и стали спрашивать про какую-то сестру.  
– Сестру? – существо повернуло голову к отряду и, не будь оно очевидно слепым, можно было бы сказать «рассмотрело» каждого. – Кажется, понимаю… Эльфийка. Ты ищешь свою сестру?  
– Я… – Веланна, ростом едва по пояс этому Отцу, почувствовала себя подавленной. Пришлось Наташе брать дело в свои руки. Создатель! Только с порождениями тьмы она пока еще переговоров не вела!  
– Добрый день. Вы – Архитектор? – мило улыбнулась церковница, прикидывая, сколько седых волос у нее появится к концу этого дня… если она доживет до конца.  
– Иногда меня зовут так, да, – качнуло головой с непривычной – органической – короной существо. – Кто вы?  
– Меня зовут сестра Наталья. Эта долийка – Веланна. Гномку зовут Сигрун, рыцаря – Джеймс, а старого мага – Авернус. Мы – друзья вашего сына.  
– Моего сына? – Архитектор пожевал губами и вдруг оказался совсем рядом с Наташей, будто телепортировался. Судя по тому, как напрягся храмовник, это действительно была магия.

Вблизи Архитектор оказался еще причудливее. У него была загадочной формы грудная клетка, нечеловечески длинные и странно изящные руки с маленькими круглыми ладонями и очень длинными пальцами. Похоже, суставов в них было больше, чем у людей. Сказать, были ли у Архитектора ноги, было невозможно: подобие магической мантии скрывало все, что было у Отца ниже талии. Архитектор изогнулся, склоняясь к лицу лучницы, и прошелестел:  
– Которого из моих сыновей?  
– Того, который считает себя человеком. Его зовут Тони, – очень странно было смотреть собеседнику в лицо и не видеть глаз.  
– Аааа… – Архитектор улыбнулся. Зубы у него, как это ни странно, были вполне человеческие. – И где же он?  
– Он занят важным делом. А мы пришли искать сестру Веланны. Ее зовут Серанни, и она тоже долийка.  
– Серанни, да… отважная девушка. Не думаю, что она захочет уйти с вами, – Архитектор обернулся к чуть ли не навытяжку стоявшему гарлоку и велел. – Приведи объект шестнадцать.  
– Объект шестнадцать? Какой объект? – испугалась Веланна.  
– Увидишь… Что ж, располагайтесь пока. Здешние коридоры запутаны… Расскажите, как себя чувствует мой сын. Мы не виделись с тех пор, как он был отдан на воспитание людям…

Наташе было страшно, но, в конце концов, она была бардом, а значит, должна была уметь работать с любой публикой.  
– С ним все хорошо, – заверила сестра Отца. – Он победил Архидемона…

Пока церковница излагала историю похождений необычного гарлока, Авернус пробежался со скоростью, удивительной для его почтенных лет, по лаборатории, заглядывая в различные бумаги, суя нос в склянки и трогая реактивы. Сигрун принюхивалась, как никогда напоминая волкодава мабари, коренастого и упорного. Веланна нервно расхаживала туда и сюда, совершенно безотчетно обгрызая ногти. Баки, развесив уши, но не пряча меча, слушал историю по похождениях Тони, Стива и остальной шайки.

Где-то на словах «И тогда Архидемон раздвоился…» в лабораторию вернулся говорящий гарлок. За ним шла невысокая остроухая фигурка.

От радостного вопля Веланны вылетели бы окна, присутствуй хоть какие-нибудь окна в подземной лаборатории. Долийка кинулась к сестре, но на полпути будто наткнулась на невидимую стену и замерла, растерянно опустив руки.

Серанни выглядела почти точной копией Веланны – вот только золотистая кожа мертвенно побледнела под загаром, на шее и висках уже проступила паутина черных вен, а кошачьи глаза начали отливать ртутью.

– Серанни… – растерянно выдохнула Веланна. – Что с тобой?  
– Со мной все хорошо, – улыбнулась бывшая долийка, а ныне «объект шестнадцать». – Я нормально себя чувствую, а это… это внешнее. Не пугайся.  
– Это он с тобой сделал? – Веланна ткнула пальцем в Архитектора, сосредоточенно наблюдавшего своим отсутствием глаз за встречей сестер.  
– Да. Но я сама на это согласилась. Понимаешь, Архитектор действительно может примирить всех с порождениями тьмы! Это благородная цель…  
– И она оправдывает средства? – горько спросила Веланна. – Творцы, я была уверена, что тебя похитили люди! Я убила стольких…  
– Ты всегда была склонна к таким решениям. Не перекладывай свою вину на меня, – пожала плечами Серанни.  
– Ты могла хотя бы записку оставить? «Ушла превращаться в порождение тьмы, к обеду не ждите. Целую, Серанни»?  
– Я не знала! Меня действительно похитили – только не люди, а порождения тьмы. Но не затем, чтобы съесть или убить. Архитектор поговорил со мной, и я поняла…  
– …что это существо прекрасно владеет магией крови и умеет манипулировать сознанием, – вынес свой вердикт Авернус. – А еще Архитектор ведет лабораторные записи, что как-то не соотносится в моем понимании со слепотой.

Малефикар обратил заинтересованный взгляд на Архитектора. Тот улыбался.  
– Я и в самом деле не слеп, хоть зрения в вашем понимании у меня еще нет. Но я работаю над этим, – Отец снял свою странную маску, и его лицо тут же перестало казаться человеческим. Где-то там, где у человека были бы глаза, у него виднелись крохотные прорези. Глаза в них имелись, но явно пока недоразвитые и напоминавшие, скорее, крысиные.

Архитектор вернул маску на место и обратился к магу.  
– Я действительно владею магией крови. И всей остальной магией тоже. Не знаю, почему так. Но я не воздействовал на эту эльфийку ничем, кроме силы убеждения.  
– И в чем вы ее убедили? – осторожно спросила Наташа.  
– В том, что для выведения новой расы нужны добровольцы. К сожалению, эльфы плохо поддаются скрещиванию с кем бы то ни было… Вряд ли из нее будет толк. А вот из тебя… – когтистые пальцы Архитектора осторожно взяли сестру за подбородок и заставили ту покрутить головой. – Здоровая, пригодная к деторождению самка самого плодовитого вида. Ты подходишь.  
– Что? Я не собираюсь размножаться, тем более от этих тварей! – возмутилась Наташа.  
– Но у меня сейчас нет выбора, – пожал плечами Архитектор. – Эльфы непригодны, а гномка не способна родить – слишком много травм. Остаешься ты. Конечно, я отправлю учеников за женщинами, но не сейчас – ближайший город стал опасен, а крестьяне сползлись за его стены…  
– Это потому, что твой сын не хочет, чтобы порождения тьмы забирали человеческих женщин – и неважно, с какой целью. А еще он будет нас искать.  
– Мой сын… конечно, он привык считать себя человеком, но, уверен, он поймет, когда я все ему объясню. Девушка… Сигрун, правильно? Не надо подкрадываться ко мне с кинжалами – я вижу во все стороны одинаково. Объект шестнадцать, вернись к себе. Ута принесет тебе снадобье уже совсем скоро, потерпи.  
– Ута? – вздернула брови Веланна.  
– Его женщина, – пояснила Серанни. – Она была гномкой, из Молчаливых Сестер. Теперь она с ним. Уже давно. Они вместе ищут способ примирить порождений тьмы с остальными расами.

Баки был человеком широких взглядов, но при попытке представить себе секс в исполнении Архитектора и гномки с вырванным языком его затошнило.

– Порождения тьмы – это не раса! Это… это… это кошмарная мутация, вот! И нельзя просто заразить всех живущих скверной и сказать «Ура, мы примирили их с собой!» – голос Веланны звенел от нервов и чувства собственной правоты.  
– Почему же? – спокойно спросил Архитектор. Кажется, с ним давно никто не ступал в споры, так что Отцу было интересно. – Я вот думаю, что, если найти оптимальный способ распространения скверны – не ведущий к смерти объектов или их помешательству, то…  
– Разуй глаза, Папаша! – взвилась вдруг гномка. – Вы неспособны сами размножаться! Вам нужны матки, чтобы производить новых гарлоков, генлоков и кого там еще! А что вы будете делать, когда женщины, пригодные для превращения в маток, просто закончатся? Когда все будут одинаково больны скверной?  
– Ты говоришь о том, в чем не понимаешь, – отмахнулся Архитектор.  
– Да? Зато я понимаю в том, как убивать маток. И гарлоков. И генлоков. И вы больше никогда не захватите Кэл Хирол…  
– Поподробнее. Наталья, ты знаешь, о чем говорит эта гномка?  
– В самых общих чертах. Я там не присутствовала. Вот она как раз – да.  
– Что ж… – Архитектор вдруг перенесся вплотную к Сигрун и попросил. – Расскажи, что случилось в Кэл Хироле. Во всех подробностях. Ученик, уведи объект шестнадцать, ей нужно принять лекарство. И скажи Уте, чтобы она пришла сюда, когда закончит с объектами.


	66. Chapter 66

_Мы не можем ждать милостей от природы, взять их у нее — наша задача._  
И. Мичурин

– Это были последователи Матери. Как жаль… – покачал головой Архитектор. – Она нашла свой способ размножаться, не используя маток, но эти… Дети, да? Дети – это не выход. Ими движет только голод. Они не будут искать компромиссов.  
– И это не говоря о том, что они уродливые, злобные и склонные к каннибализму твари, – насупилась Сигрун.

Архитектор снова отмахнулся от Легионерши своей изящной рукой.

– Внешняя красота волнует меня мало. Тем более что ее каноны достаточно быстро меняются. Взять, скажем, этих двух сам… женщин, – вовремя вспомнил нужное слово Отец. – Джеймс! Если я ничего не путаю, ты находишься как раз в том возрасте, когда положено выбирать себе спутницу. Эти женщины красивы? – рука махнула сперва в сторону Наташи, потом – Веланны.  
– Эмм… да, – честно признал Баки.  
– Почему? – продолжил расспросы Архитектор.  
– Ну… потому что красивы. На них приятно смотреть.  
– То есть, пропорции их тел приятны человеческому глазу?  
– И эльфийскому тоже. И гномьему.  
– Хорошо. Кто из них для тебя предпочтительнее в качестве партнерши?

Это был слишком личный вопрос, особенно учитывая странные отношения долийки и храмовника.

– В каком смысле?  
– В смысле размножения. От кого бы ты хотел потомство?  
– Ни от кого, – твердо сказал Баки.  
– Это… – неожиданно, – склонил свою причудливую голову к плечу Архитектор. – Почему?  
– Я принес обеты. И… размножение им противоречит, – еще немного, и от щек Баки можно было бы прикуривать.  
– Здесь твои обеты не имеют никакого значения, – сообщил Архитектор. – Все это осталось во внешнем мире. Не думаю, что вы туда вернетесь.  
– Это еще почему? – вскинулась Веланна.  
– Я же говорил – у меня мало объектов. А вы, за исключением старика и дефектной гномки, можете быть полезны.  
– Вот уж хрен тебе! – с Веланны сталось бы грохнуть посохом по полу и, в лучших традициях долийских Хранителей вырастить в полу этот самый хрен, – так, для наглядности, – но она лишь гневно фыркнула и направилась к выходу из лаборатории. Зря.

Архитектор мгновенно возник перед ней, загородив проход.

– Как минимум до визита моего сына, который, если твоя спутница не солгала, скор и неминуем, вы все останетесь здесь. Я расскажу вам о своих экспериментах и подберу каждому подходящую роль в них. Будьте моими гостями… но не покидайте пределов этого уровня шахты. Некоторые ученики еще не настолько разумны, чтобы считать вас равными, а не едой или игрушками.

Наташа отстраненно подумала, что если бы голос Архитектора существовал отдельно от него самого, она бы ему отдалась. Голосу, конечно, не Архитектору. Может, Отец и не врал. Может, у него правда был великий дар убеждения.

– Матки неспособны рожать разумных, одушевленных детей, – принялся излагать свою концепцию Архитектор, убедившись, что наглая долийка не пытается сбежать. – К тому, же, процесс превращения сам… женщины в матку слишком долгий, трудоемкий и затратный. Этот способ воспроизводства себя не оправдывает. Я пытался напрямую скрестить гарлока с человеческой женщиной, но она лишь заразилась скверной и умерла раньше, чем стало понятно, получилось ли что-нибудь…

– И тогда вы стали умышленно заражать женщин скверной, чтобы обеспечить им иммунитет, – понятливо закивал Авернус. – Проблема в том, что люди, больные скверной, как правило, бесплодны.

– Оп-па… – крайне понятно для остальных выразилась Наташа.  
– Что? – забеспокоился Баки.  
– Стив. Мало того, что у людей с эльфами и так проблемы скрещивания, так он же еще и Страж, а значит, заражен скверной…  
– Слушай. Я за него очень переживаю, а за его нерожденных детей – и того больше, но он сейчас в столице вершит государственные дела, а мы сидим под землей в компании какого-то тронутого гарлока-колдуна, одержимого проблемами размножения! Тебе не кажется?.. – выпалил Баки, но не закончил.  
– Кажется. Это была просто мысль вслух. А теперь замолчи и дай послушать. Кажется, Авернус и этот тип нашли друг друга.

Послушать-то было можно, а вот понять хоть что-то в тарахтении двух магов... Ясно было только, что Авернус рассказывает о каком-то зелье, которым угробил пятьдесят Стражей-добровольцев, а Архитектор пытается одновременно запомнить его состав и внести коррективы.

– Сколько тебе лет, маг? – вдруг поинтересовался Отец.  
– Много. Я не знаю, сколько просидел в Пике Стражей один, так что…  
– Ты – Серый Страж? – оживился Архитектор.  
– Был когда-то.  
– О, тогда ты тоже можешь быть полезен. Мне нужна твоя кровь. Не бойся, не больше двух стаканов.  
– Я старик. Это слишком много даже для молодого, – заспорил Авернус.  
– Не подряд, конечно. Ты знаешь, зачем?  
– Догадываюсь. Ты ведь извратил ритуал Стражей, чтобы поить порождений тьмы их кровью и пробуждать разум?  
– Ты много знаешь… откуда?  
– От твоего сына, – пожал тощими плечами Авернус. – Мы даже проводили похожий опыт недавно. Чтобы вернуть ему человеческий облик и образ мыслей.  
– Вы бы не справились своими силами, – категорично заявил Архитектор. – Этот ритуал требует таких затрат маны, которые ни одному смертному магу не под силу.  
– Нам помогал Архидемон, – с тем же равнодушием сообщил Авернус – и отряд поразился перемене, произошедшей в спокойном, полусонном, казалось, Отце.  
– ОН СМЕЕТ ТЯНУТЬ РУКИ К МОЕМУ СЫНУ? – теперь голос Архитектора уже не казался Наташе таким привлекательным. – Разве он не убил этого?..  
– Убил, убил, успокойтесь, – поспешила вмешаться Наташа, видя, как Архитектор окутывается прозрачным фиолетовым коконом неистраченной магии, а храмовник поудобнее перехватывает двуручник, чтобы призвать на голову мага Святую Кару. – Но он же бог, так что он просто ушел до следующего воплощения…  
– К тому же, ты-то не больно им все эти годы интересовался, – буркнула Сигрун, как ни странно, уязвленная тем, что ей единственной не нашлось места в безумных планах Архитектора. – А Архидемон от него не отходил… в некотором смысле.  
– Я дождусь его, – чуть остыл Отец, развеивая свой кокон. – И узнаю все о вмешательстве этой сущности в мой проект.

Баки ухмыльнулся. Насколько он успел понять характер Стража-командора, за отношение к нему как к «проекту» Архитектор мог очень серьезно схлопотать.

– Мы не закончили. Человек, так от кого бы ты хотел детей?

«Снова он за свое!» – фыркнула, но не стала возмущаться вслух Веланна.

– Нууу… я не знаю.  
– Хорошо. По каким критериям можно определить способность женщин к успешному и неоднократному деторождению?  
– Ну там… ширина бедер, размер груди, длина ног, общее здоровье…  
– Откуда тебе известно, здорова ли партнерша? – не будь у Архитектора такое серьезное лицо, можно было бы решить, что он попросту издевается над гостями-пленниками.  
– Бррр… – Баки помотал головой, собираясь с мыслями. – Ниоткуда, конечно. Но у здоровых обычно лучше волосы, зубы там, кожа…  
– Хорошо. Ты сам назвал все, что нужно. Теперь выбери женщину, исходя из твоих же критериев.

Баки несколько секунд переводил взгляд с Наташи на Веланну и обратно.

– Если исходить из этих критериев, то, конечно, Наташа.  
– Верно. У эльфийки слишком узкие бедра, недостаточно развитые молочные железы и все признаки скудного питания и вырождения налицо. Объективно, человеческая женщина красивее. Понимаешь, Сигрун? Вот и вся красота! – повернулся ко гномке Архитектор. – Ты идеально подошла бы – у тебя подходящие пропорции тела, да еще и гномий запас устойчивости, но травмы… тебя много били?  
– Ты себе даже не представляешь, – криво ухмыльнулась Сигрун, заставив татуированное лицо жутковато исказиться.  
– Ты бесполезна… но я не стану пока утилизировать тебя.  
– О, спасибо! – иронично хмыкнула Легионерша. – Можно, я не буду падать ниц и плакать от счастья по такому поводу?  
– Можно, – абсолютно серьезно кивнул Отец. – Ута скучает по соплеменникам. Ты составишь ей компанию.  
– И о чем я буду говорить с немой? – ужаснулась Сигрун.  
– О чем захочешь. Ей все интересно. Она давно не была в Орзаммаре. Наталья, Джеймс, вам придется выпить одно снадобье.  
– И что оно с нами сделает? – подозрительно уточнила Наташа.  
– Заразит скверной, конечно. Не бойтесь, я знаю способ не дать вам умереть, по крайней мере, несколько лет. Попробуем посмотреть, что за потомство выйдет у двоих зараженных, но не являющихся порождениями тьмы от рождения.

Церковница и храмовник переглянулись с непередаваемыми выражениями лиц.

– Если мы выберемся живыми и здоровыми, я лично придушу эту эльфийскую провокаторшу, – нарушил повисшее молчание Баки. – И не посмотрю на обеты. И на ее печальные глаза. Придушу.  
– А если не выберемся, будем утешать себя тем, что ей тоже недолго останется, – согласно вздохнула Наташа и поняла, что время тянуть тоже придется ей. – Все бы ничего, но сейчас вашим планам сбыться не суждено.  
– Почему? – заинтересовался Архитектор, ожидая, видимо, воплей «Потому что я убью тебя, мерзкое создание!» и нападения.  
– Потому что у меня первый день менструаций, – с каменным лицом заявила Наташа. – Раздеваться и предъявлять? Или на слово поверите?

Похоже, какие-то представления о личном пространстве у Архитектора все-таки были, потому что он покачал головой и поинтересовался только, сколько это обычно длится.

– Обычно – пять дней. Но сейчас у меня стресс, так что я ничего с уверенностью сказать не могу, – мстительно заявила сестра.  
– Понятно. Что ж, придется подождать… Ученик, отведи их в тюремный сектор, но не запирай. Простите, – обратился Архитектор к отряду, – гостевых комнат тут не предусмотрено. Вы вольны перемещаться по шахте, но учтите: у выхода устроена магическая ловушка. Если вы попробуете сбежать, будете обездвижены и телепортированы сюда. И больше разговаривать с вами как с разумными существами я не стану.  
**  
– Как ты додумалась его обмануть? – получив пару раз по ушам, но серьезно не пострадав, поинтересовалась Веланна, когда гостей-пленников оставили в одиночестве, уведя только Сигрун (наверное, для общения с Утой).  
– Обманешь его, как же! Он же как-то рассмотрел бесплодие Сигрун, – досадливо фыркнула сестра, проводя одновременно ревизию содержимого заплечного мешка. Подвиги подвигами, но проторчать пять дней в шахте без хотя бы примитивных гигиенических приспособлений… К счастью, Архитектор не стал приказывать отобрать у пленников имущество. – Правду сказала. Он, наверное, понял, что со мной что-то не так, но в конструкции женского организма местами смыслит еще меньше, чем преподобная мать Боанн, упокой Создатель ее душу…  
– А что это за преподобная мать? – заинтересовался храмовник.  
– Она вела всякие угодные Создателю предметы в церковной школе для девочек. Я не забуду ее рассказа о том, что такое месячные, до конца моих дней! – Наташа фыркнула. – «Как Андрасте, пронзенная милосердным мечом архонта Гессариана, одновременно горела на костре и истекала кровью, так и каждая из вас в определенном возрасте будет. Это – признак вашей угодности Пророчице и еще одно свидетельство превосходства женщин над мужчинами…».  
– Охренеть… прости, Создатель, – ошалело высказался Баки. – Еще одна вещь о жизни, о которой я никогда не хотел знать, а теперь мечтаю забыть.

Авернус, до того тихо сидевший на соломенном матрасе, приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на нервно ржущую молодежь, и снова погрузился в себя. Лучше пусть веселятся, чем рыдают.  
**  
Пеппер была прекрасна. И Стив ей не уступал. И убранство Церкви потрясало воображение. И толпы восторженных граждан сперва затаили дыхание, а потом умиленно пустили слезу.

Наверное.

Потому что сам Стив ничего этого не запомнил. Он смотрел в испуганно-решительные глаза Пеппер и надеялся, что, если эта загадочная Бобби или еще какой-нибудь убийца решит приблизиться к эльфийке, он успеет заметить и сделать хоть что-то. Сомнений в верности Клинта клятве (особенно ее магическому компоненту) у короля почти не было, но мало ли… он может банально не успеть – асассин смешался с толпой, потому что какая уж тут помолвка, когда за плечом жениха или невесты маячит личный наемный убийца?

Однако отзвучали все положенные речи, фамильные кольца Тейринов заняли положенные места на руках Стива и Пеппер, горожане разбрелись по тавернам и укромным дворикам праздновать, а ничего не произошло. Никто не пришел по душу регента и, тем более, короля. Нисколько не успокоенные, а, скорее, даже наоборот, жених и невеста в сопровождении эльфа и бога (Тор решил на всякий случай не оставлять Стива с его избранницей) вернулись во дворец, где их уже ждал хмурый и обеспокоенный Тони.

– Ну, как все прошло? – спросил он.  
– Все… прошло, – переглянувшись, ответили официально помолвленные, – и ты мог бы сам все увидеть, если бы пошел с нами, – укоризненно добавила Пеппер.  
– Нет уж, спасибо, смотреть на помолвку моего любовника и моей же воспитанницы – это не тот вид извращений, который мне близок, – откровенно высказался Тони.

Что у него прекрасно получалось с детства, так это вызывать у людей иррациональное чувство вины. Стив и Пеппер синхронно склонили головы, не зная, что ответить.

– Ладно, ладно, я уже насладился своей властью над вашим душевным состоянием, так что можете прекращать прижимать ушки, – долго злиться Тони не умел, да и не на что тут было злиться – он, в конце концов, знал о планах Стива и Пеппер с момента появления этих самых планов. – Но не надейся, что ты заполучишь его в свою спальню раньше, чем вы закончите всю эту сложную и надуманную процедуру вступления в брак, – Старк демонстративно обнял короля за талию и притянул к себе. Пеппер закатила глаза.  
– Поверь, мне вполне хватило утреннего столпотворения в спальне, так что теперь там будет малолюдно.  
– Да? И кто же будет охранять твой сон и покой? – убедившись, что эльфийка не претендует на Стива, Тони тут же принялся волноваться за нее саму.  
– Клинт и Андрес с его котенком. Он отказывается отпускать меня надолго.  
– Андерс? – фыркнул Стив.  
– Котенок! А Андрес отказывается оставлять котенка со мной наедине. Так что…  
– Не волнуйся, Андерс, конечно, раздолбай тот еще, но отличный маг и прекрасный целитель. Главное – не давай ему излагать свои параноидные концепции построения идеального общества, для организации которого непременно нужно разрушить Церковь как институт и убить всех храмовников, – предостерег Стив.  
– Я собираюсь спать. А для выслушивания концепций построения идеального общества у меня отведены целых два часа каждую нечетную среду, – хихикнула Пеппер, выбирая из трех коридоров правый, ведущий в обжитые ей комнаты. – Доброй ночи, – донеслось уже из-за его изгиба.

– Ты мог бы все-таки сходить на нашу помолвку. Просто чтобы подстраховать, – обида в голосе Стива была почти незаметна.  
– Я обязательно схожу на свадьбу. И даже активно поучаствую, – заверил его Тони, проигнорировав почти услышанную нотку.  
– Да? И в каком же качестве?  
– А кто, по-твоему, еще поведет невесту к алтарю? С некоторых пор ее отца заменяю я, так что…  
– Вот теперь наши отношения стали казаться мне ненормальными, – после некоторой паузы сообщил Стив. – Всю жизнь мечтал спать с отцом своей будущей жены, и вот, сбылось…  
– Замолчи, малолетнее чудовище! То, что я гарлок, тебя не смущает!  
– Гарлок – это не семейное положение, это личное свойство, и я готов с ним мириться, – ну, разумеется, короли и их фавориты просто обязаны стоять иногда посреди коридоров, ржать, пытаться прижимать друг друга к стенам и вообще всячески развлекать подданных.

Все эти несерьезные действия, однако, сочетались с медленным и извилистым перемещением по коридорам в сторону ближайшей спальни, так что не прошло и получаса, как насмеявшиеся до боли в животе, сто раз стукнувшиеся затылками о стены и зацеловавшие друг друга до синяков Стражи смогли захлопнуть за собой дверь и прекратить бесплатное шоу.

– Все. Ни слова больше о вашей помолвке, или я разозлюсь, – мурлыкнул Тони в тщательно вылизываемое королевское ухо.  
– Не поверишь… последнее, о чем я сейчас думаю – это помолвка, – Стив с трудом удержался от достойного Халка жеста и не стал рвать на алхимике одежду, а просто начал стаскивать ее.  
– Я предупреждал – ни слова, – Старк ухмыльнулся, на глазах переплавляясь в свою недавнюю «ночную» версию. Он давно заметил, что жутковатое лицо гарлока вызывает у Стива не страх и отвращение, как можно было бы ожидать, а совсем другие чувства. И, разумеется, это не было нормально, но уж кто-кто, а Тони признавал за людьми право извращаться, как им вздумается.

Поэтому когда избавившийся от официальных тряпок Стив привычно перевернулся на живот и бросил просительный взгляд через плечо, Тони хмыкнул, шлепнул любовника по доверчиво подставленной округлости и велел:  
– Перевернись. Иначе тебе трудно будет меня видеть…

Одновременно смущенное и довольное лицо мага заставило гарлока улыбнуться. Ну, нравится Стиву его жуткая рожа – радоваться надо, а не думать о причинах такого очаровательного подвывиха королевского чувства прекрасного…

И они принялись радоваться – обстоятельно и вдумчиво.


	67. Chapter 67

_Не будь ревнив к жене сердца твоего и не подавай ей дурного урока против тебя самого. Не отдавай жене души твоей, чтобы она не восстала против власти твоей._  
Библия

В другой спальне дворца было совсем не так весело. Впрочем, плакать там тоже было не из-за чего: Клинт, Андерс и снова материализовавшийся Тор совместными усилиями запихнули нервничавшую, а потому не способную глаза сомкнуть Пеппер под одеяло, торжественно вручив перед этим кинжал с наказом не убиваться им, а использовать в самом крайнем случае и не жалея. Не то чтобы кто-то из мужчин верил, что Пеппер способна зарезать кого-то даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Скорее, они полагались на давно всем известный принцип: обычный человек (или эльф. Или гном), получив в руки оружие (которым абсолютно не умеет пользоваться), вдруг приобретает спокойствие и уверенность в себе. Пеппер сунула кинжал под подушку, улыбнулась и постаралась уснуть. Тор снова отправился подпирать могучим плечом дверь в спальню снаружи, Андерс, потеряв всякую надежду заполучить Сэра Ланселапа обратно в единоличное пользование, махнул на предательского котенка, вовсю урчавшего на груди у эльфийки, рукой и уселся на пол возле кровати. Клинт сообщил, что будет присутствовать, но незримо, и обращаться к нему вслух, конечно, можно, но не стоит, после чего натуральным образом растворился в воздухе. Было тихо, спокойно, раз в пару десятков минут дверь приоткрывалась, и Тор заглядывал, шепотом спрашивая «Ну что?». Андерс неизменно отвечал «Все в порядке» и продолжал бороться со сном. Маг совсем было решил, что убийца отказалась от своей затеи, когда вдруг услышал голоса. Чувство было такое, словно разговаривают потолок и люстра – голоса исходили сверху, откуда-то из центра комнаты. Поначалу разобрать, что они говорят, было невозможно, но потом стало понятнее: с потолочных балок одновременно спрыгнули две темные фигуры, причем одна недвусмысленно заступила другой дорогу к кровати.

– Клинт, прошу: уйди.

Просила невысокая, затянутая в черный доспех светловолосая эльфийка. В полумраке черт ее лица было не разглядеть, но Андерс, к примеру, не сомневался, что эльфийка прекрасна, потому что представить себе Клинта женатым на серой мышке маг не смог.

– Не могу, – асассин ответил шепотом, заставив собеседницу тоже понизить голос. Это было очень мило: двое наемных убийц спорили у кровати потенциальной жертвы и боялись ее разбудить.  
– Ты мешаешь мне работать.  
– Точно.  
– Я не знаю, почему ты ее защищаешь, но не думай, что сможешь меня остановить.  
– Я уже смог. Она – друг. Поэтому я ее защищаю. А еще я связан клятвой.

Упоминание о клятве не то развеселило, не то расстроило женщину. По крайней мере она фыркнула и сообщила:  
– Да, я слышала о вассальной клятве Воронов. Чушь! Как ты вообще под нее попал – ты ведь не из ячейки, закрепившейся в Пике Стражей?!

Клинт пожал плечами, но расслабляться и уступать дорогу не стал.

– На мне ее опробовали. Так что у нас проблема.  
– Какая же? – заинтересованно спросила светловолосая эльфийка с татуированным лицом.  
– Ты не можешь отказаться от работы, а я не могу позволить тебе ее выполнить.  
– Можешь. Клинт, просто… отойди в сторону. Или присоединяйся, – попросила убийца ласково-ласково, и Андерс вдруг испугался, что эльф послушается. Маг давно хотел что-то сделать – но что? Вскакивать, размахивать посохом или звать Тора на помощь точно не стоило – в комнате и так все звенело от напряжения, пушинка упадет – и эти двое сорвутся, принимаясь все крушить… Так что целитель сидел тихонечко в темноте и ждал, когда сможет хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию.

– Не могу. Я не могу позволить тебе причинить вред королю, его семье и любому существу, чья жизнь достаточно важна для благоденствия Ферелдена.  
– Пф. Фактически, ты не можешь позволить мне причинить вред любому из жителей этой страны, ведь – и Андерс с удивлением услышал голос и интонацию Стива, – «жизнь каждого ферелденца важна!».  
– Если бы ты принялась отлавливать работорговцев или разгонять уличные банды, я бы и слова поперек не сказал, – Клинту явно было неуютно от разговоров. Он предпочел бы хоть какое-то, но действие. А еще эльф не знал, что сделает с ним магический компонент клятвы, если он откажется ее исполнять или просто замешкается.  
– Видишь ли, дорогой… никто не платит нашему Ордену за то, с чем не могут сами справиться стражники. Я бы тоже рада творить добро за кругленькую сумму, – судя по голосу, эльфийка мечтательно улыбалась.  
– А просто так? По велению сердца? – а вот Клинт не улыбался. Он все больше мрачнел.  
– Неужели мне придется напоминать тебе, что у Воронов не должно быть сердца? Клинт, – женщина вдруг отмерла и медленно пошла вперед, не то к кровати, не то к мужу, – не усложняй. Ты не справился с работой – но справился со всеми мастерами, у которых хватило духу открыто возмутиться. Но два мастера, не достигших цели, да еще и семья… – убийца все-таки шла к мужу. Она прижалась к нему, обвила руками за талию (похоже, у асассинов особое отношение к шеям, они даже не виснут на них друг у друга) и потянулась за поцелуем. Андерс скрестил все пальцы, какие мог, включая те, что на ногах, чтобы лучник не вздумал размякнуть и натворить глупостей. – Ты хочешь, чтобы весь орден начал на нас охотиться, чтобы убить в назидание остальным? – через пару минут молчания и тихих чмокающих звуков, спросила эльфийка.  
– Нет, Бобби. Конечно, нет. Но я не могу позволить тебе убить Пеппер.  
– Создатель! Если тебя останавливает только клятва, то успокойся: нет никакого магического компонента! Ваше хитроумное величество взяло всех на испуг – ты ему поверил, а остальные последовали твоему примеру! – Бобби снова фыркнула и отскочила от мужа.  
– А вдруг есть? Бобби, а даже если и нет… Вся та шайка, с которой я таскаюсь по стране с прошлого года – включая спящую эльфийку, которую ты хочешь убить – самое близкое к понятию «семья», что у меня было. Потому что в ней никто никого не бросает – даже если это целесообразно и логично. Потому что в ней можно с кем-то вдрызг разругаться, но быть уверенным, что оно тебе поможет, хоть и будет злиться – потому что знает, что ты поможешь ему. Потому что ты можешь исчезнуть, ничего не объясняя, и появиться, никого не предупредив – и тебе будут рады. Вот это – семья, Бобби. А мы с тобой просто женаты.

Эльфийка склонила голову к плечу, недоверчиво вглядываясь в лицо лучника.

– Не знаю, король ли – но кто-то тебя действительно заколдовал… Стареешь, Клинт? Становишься сентиментальным? Мягким, как сливовый пудинг?  
– Наверное. Не надо проверять, насколько бессердечным я могу быть, Бобби. Просто уйди. И скажи, кстати, кто тебе заплатил.  
– Не уйду. Но – исключительно в память о годах нашей не-семьи – скажу: Церковь.  
– Неужели Ее преподобие Джустиния Пятая? – удивился Клинт.  
– Нет, настолько влиятельных заказчиков у меня пока не было. Местная преподобная мать. Та самая, что вчера проводила церемонию. – Бобби захихикала. – Создатель, ты что, не заметил, как у нее дрожал голос и тряслись руки? Она была уверена, что регент никогда не проснется! Я, кстати, тоже. Как вам удалось найти противоядие?  
– Прости, это секрет. Только для семейного пользования. Но за информацию спасибо.

Оба Ворона замолчали, и Андерс понял, что сейчас начнется.

– Клинт… не заставляй. Я не хочу тебя убивать. Я люблю тебя, – вдруг как-то тихо и растерянно произнесла Бобби.  
– Нет, милая. Не любишь. Тебе нечем. Ты хороший Ворон – у тебя нет сердца, – покачал головой убийца. Эльфийка резко выдохнула и сорвалась с места.

Андерс ждал красивой драки, – с прыжками, бросками через всю комнату и битвой на подручных табуретках, – но все закончилось очень быстро: после пары ударов Бобби, оставив в муже оба кинжала, обменянных на сломанную руку, сумела добраться до кровати и, прыжком взлетев на нее, плюхнулась Пеппер на живот. Сэр Ланселап спросонья показал абсолютно кошмарный характер, с шипением кинувшись убийце в лицо. Бобби стряхнула разгневанный комок меха – и больше не успела ничего, потому что за ее спиной непонятно как оказался живой и недовольный Клинт.

У Пеппер была несокрушимая психика и как минимум сильверитовые нервы. Потому что проснуться от того, что на тебе кто-то скачет, увидеть в полумраке, как совсем рядом красивой женщине ломают шею, и ограничиться при этом тихим «Ой» может не каждая.  
**  
Тони и Стив топтались у изрядно помятой и залитой кровью постели, смотрели, как Андерс, сделав одухотворенное лицо, штопает Клинта светящимися пальцами, и чувствовали себя полными идиотами. Они решили, что, раз Бобби не стала устраивать шоу в церкви, она не вздумает организовать частную вечеринку в спальне. Слава Создателю, когтям Сэра Ланселапа и не-сентиментальности Клинта, Пеппер была цела. Хмурый Тор, заглянувший очередной раз в комнату буквально через полминуты после того, как все интересное в ней все уже закончилось, и тут же рванувший вытаскивать из постели короля и командора, топтался за плечом целителя, понимая, что с Андерса станется и в обморок рухнуть – магу светило опустошить резерв. Бобби успела не только ткнуть кинжалами в несговорчивого супруга, но и провернуть оба в ранах, так что отступник не просто сращивал ровненькие края разрезов, что он обычно проделывал, даже не напрягаясь, а занимался делом гораздо более тонким и трудоемким.

– Я в порядке, – как заведенная повторяла Пеппер, нервно одергивая подол испачканного чужой кровью ночного платья. Веснушки, и без того заметные, стали казаться почти черными, до того неживого цвета была регент.  
– Ты это говоришь последние десять минут непрерывно. Успокойся, мы верим, – Тони, осознав, что может сделать хоть что-то полезное, перехватил бледную эльфийку за плечи и прижал к себе, не давая обрывать кружева с платья и расхаживать по комнате с монотонностью зомби.  
– Андерс, как он?  
– Не дергайте его, – ответил за мага Тор. – Жить будет. Насчет колдуна не уверен.  
– В смысле? – Стиву не улыбалось обменять жизнь одного друга на другого… Стоп. Когда это эльф-убийца успел стать другом? А, неважно. Когда-то успел.  
– Зелий бы ему, – бог, не отрываясь, следил за тем, как Андерс становится серым, как начинают мелко дрожать светящиеся пальцы, как зрачки серьезных глаз расползаются во всю радужку…  
– Зелий нет. Но канал маны построить я могу, – Стив сложил пальцы обеих рук во что-то, что Тони для себя определил как «тевинтерские кукиши», пробормотал тарабарщину на давно мертвом языке и принялся выцветать и дрожать синхронно с целителем. Вскоре уровень маны обоих чародеев сравнялся, и они перестали напоминать полуобморочных эпилептиков. Клинту же стало заметно лучше – каждое движение исцеляющих пальцев он теперь сопровождал глубоко нецензурными комментариями.

На стянутую на пол и уложенную под окном мертвую эльфийку каждый старался не смотреть. Только Сэр Ланселап сидел рядом и временами грозно шипел, будто предупреждая Бобби, что воскресать ей не стоит.


	68. Chapter 68

_Девочка-девочка, Черная Рука нашла твою квартиру – ОНА СТУЧИТ В ТВОЮ ДВЕРЬ!_  
Из древних

Сигрун присоединилась к остальным гостям-пленникам уже после того, как застенчивый гарлок-ученик сообщил им, что наступило время укладываться спать. Наташа, почти все время заполнявшая неуютную тишину камеры забавными историями своего детства и юности, хихикнула: шахта Архитектора снова напомнила ей о церковной школе для девочек, вот и время отбоя подошло…

– А сейчас мы должны рассказывать страшные истории, – замогильным голосом сообщил Баки, но Веланна зашипела на рыцаря. Только страшных историй им и не хватало.  
– У меня есть одна, – усталый голос гномки, донесшийся из кромешной темноты (гарлок забрал с собой факел), заставил всех, включая Авернуса, вздрогнуть. – Знаете, кто был матерью Тони? И что с ней стало?  
– Нет, – Наташа прищурилась и различила на фоне глухой стены приземистый силуэт с торчащими во все стороны косичками.  
– А хотите?  
– Я не уверена, – церковница помолчала, давая остальным возможность высказаться. То ли к счастью, то ли наоборот, в плену оказались те из передвижного цирка имени Героя Ферелдена, кто знал Тони мало, а хотел знать еще меньше. Авернусу все, кроме проекта всей его долгой жизни, – модифицированного зелья Стражей, – было фиолетово, Веланна побаивалась командора-гарлока и благоразумно не желала копаться в его прошлом, Баки скорее хотел бы узнать чего-нибудь о Стиве, а на Старка был обижен, а она сама… что ж.

– Рассказывай, – вздохнув, велела сестра. – Все равно ведь не уснем пока.  
– Если верить тому, что мне написала и изобразила лицом Ута, мать Тони действительно была женой его отца.  
– А попроще? Без кеннингов? – попросил Баки.  
– Чего уж проще? Официально Тони кто? – сын Говарда Старка и Марии. Старк же, если я правильно понимаю, как у людей передаются фамилии.  
– А на самом деле? – открыла, наконец, рот Веланна. Сигрун поневоле усмехнулась. Отсутствующие в камере Андерс и Клинт были правы: долийцы и в самом деле любили истории, даже страшные. Возможно, _особенно_ страшные.  
– А на самом деле он – сын Архитектора. И Марии Старк.  
– Хочешь сказать, что его мать изменяла мужу с порождением тьмы? – Наташа была вполне способна представить себе такое. Голос Архитектора мог очаровать настолько, что его внешность перестала бы отталкивать. А уж с учетом того, что на фоне прочих порождений тьмы Архитектор был красавцем…  
– Хочу сказать, что он ее похитил. И заразил скверной, но в матку не превратил. Она стала… как бы женским вариантом гарлока.  
– Женщин-гарлоков не бывает,- категорично высказался Авернус.  
– А говорящие порождения тьмы без Архидемона в головах бывают? – заспорила Веланна.  
– Подождите вы ругаться! Так что, жена Говарда превратилась в гарлока, потом… нет, не хочу об этом думать, а потом родила Тони? Как люди рожают детей – только гарлока? – при свете дня трудно было заподозрить храмовника в том, что у него тонкая и ранимая натура. Но темнота и голос не оставляли никаких иллюзий.  
– Именно. Но это не самое страшное.  
– А что самое? То, что Архитектор притащил ребенка к несчастному мужу украденной им женщины и запудрил ему мозги настолько, что тот уверовал в то, что жена умерла родами? – полусерьезно, полусаркастически спросила Наташа.  
– Нет. То, что Ута не простила Архитектору измены – даже во имя науки и их общей цели, а потому убила Марию. И намерена проделать то же с Тони.

В темноте какое-то время было слышно только дыхание узников – слишком ровное, чтобы можно было поверить в их спокойствие.

– Предлагаю ее опередить, – высказался Авернус.  
– Предлагаешь убить Тони раньше? – нервно хмыкнул Баки. – Точнее надо быть в формулировках…  
– Сигрун, ты общалась с Утой. Насколько она вменяема? – Наташа рубить с плеча не хотела. Рубить – это вообще не ее тема. Вот стрелять или травить…  
– Она вообще не вменяема. Я не знаю, как это описать. Ну вот если, например, взять чистую ненависть и запихать в тело гномки, разве что.  
– Ты сейчас дала почти точное определение одержимости демоном, – судя по голосу, храмовник прекратил прикидываться хрупким цветочком и сурово нахмурился.  
– Не думаю, что там пробегал демон – гномы не слишком подвержены одержимости, мы ведь и к магии не предрасположены, и в Тень не ходим… Она просто свихнулась за долгие годы молчания, скверны и общения с Архитектором. Он… действует на психику.  
– Я заметила, – Наташа помимо воли улыбнулась. Церковница не сказала бы, что от голоса Архитектора можно свихнуться, но на психику он, определенно, действовал.  
– Нет, ты не заметила. А он последний час сидел между мной и Утой. И молчал. Только маску свою поворачивал, к ней – ко мне, к ней – ко мне… Он страшный. У него внутри пусто, и он как бы… засасывает, – судя по короткому скрипу кожи, гномка передернулась, не то от холода, не то от отвращения, не то вовсе от страха.  
– Что он засасывает? – севшим голосом спросила долийка. Многословность и эмоциональность молчаливой обычно Легионерши подействовали на Веланну слишком сильно, наверное.  
– А все. Кажется, что если возле него долго сидеть, он и тебя засосет. Ничего не останется, даже шкурки.  
– И поэтому я снова предлагаю предвосхитить планы Уты. И самого Архитектора, – Авернуса было нелегко сбить с мысли.  
– Вы предлагаете попытаться убить их? Обоих? – Наташа не то чтобы сомневалась в своих или чьих-то еще силах. Она прикидывала реакцию Тони – «простите, Командор, мы не дождались вас, попали в плен к Архитектору, а потом убили его женщину и его самого»… С этого гарлока станется взбеситься.  
– А вам очень хочется подождать еще несколько дней и поучаствовать в занимательном эксперименте нашего гостеприимного хозяина? – уж кто-кто, а старый малефикар точно знал, чем обычно заканчиваются такие эксперименты, сам не один поставил.  
– Так может, все-таки не убивать? Просто постараться выбраться? – Наташе решительно не нравилась идея с крошением Уты и компании в мелкую капусту. Пока ведь им никакого вреда не причинили – и попытки напасть хоть на кого-нибудь из обитателей шахты будут восприняты Архитектором как немотивированная агрессия. Так что гарлок будет иметь право на ответные действия, а сил и возможностей у него на несколько порядков больше, чем у его гостей-пленников… – Или подождать? Не думаю, что остальные застрянут в столице так надолго…  
– А если? И вообще, сидеть и ждать, что тебя спасут, - участь всяких дамочек из орлесианских баллад, – Веланна, похоже, забыла, что только из-за ее нетерпеливости и одержимости идеей спасения сестры они все и оказались в положении дамочек из орлесианских баллад. Остальные радостно напомнили долийке о том, что ее острые уши пока находятся в трогательном единстве с головой только потому, что передвижной цирк имени Героя Ферелдена сплошь состоит из преисполненных любви к ближнему и готовности прощать существ. Но злоупотреблять их положительными качествами не стоит.

– Давайте спать. Может, завтра явятся наши сияющие рыцари и накостыляют всем порождениям тьмы, – выдохшись, предложила Наташа.  
– Нам они накостыляют, – Сигрун смотрела на жизнь как реалист. – Но я бы и этому обрадовалась.


	69. Chapter 69

_Никогда не пренебрегайте тайным предчувствием, предостерегающим вас об опасности, даже в тех случаях, когда вам кажется, что нет никакого основания придавать ему веру._  
Д. Дефо

– У меня плохое предчувствие, – Тони приземлился во дворе Башни Бдения и тут же поделился со спутниками своими внутренними переживаниями.  
– У меня тоже, – сознался Стив. Талия, за которую Страж всю дорогу прижимал его к себе, похоже, успела покрыться синяками, но важно было не это.  
– Думаю, вы зря это. Все с вашей свадьбой будет нормально, – несколько неверно понявший причину волнения Стражей Тор от души хлопнул Стива по плечу.

Действительно, отступать было некуда: его сумасбродное, покрывающееся ледяной коркой и временами впадающее в боевую ярость величество имело неосторожность объявить официальную дату бракосочетания. Тони, понимая, что никакого смысла нет, закатил небольшую истерику – только для своих, в число которых попали Тор, Клинт и Андерс. Они на три голоса пытались убедить гарлока, что политический брак не заберет у него ни Стива, ни даже Пеппер, а потому ему не стоит расстраиваться… Без толку. Печаль никогда не контролировалась рассудком – как и ревность, и чувство одиночества и никому не нужности.

– Когда ты говоришь «я никому не нужен», ты имеешь в виду «я не нужен одному конкретному человеку», – неожиданно проявил знание прикладной психологии гарлоков, пребывающих в кризисе среднего возраста, Тор. – Успокойся. Думаю, если перед ним поставят выбор «Ты – или весь мир», он выберет тебя.  
– Нет, – уверенно возразил Тони. – Он выберет весь мир. Он такой. Героически умереть, принести в жертву что-нибудь значимое, а лучше и то, и другое – и все для высшего блага… Он не выберет меня.  
– И ты знал это с самого начала. Так что подбери сопли и займись делом, – с тех пор, как с Клинта сползла тщательно удерживаемая молодая шкурка, эльф перестал смотреть на жизнь подчеркнуто легко и беззаботно. Тор отнесся к этому с пониманием, Андерс несколько насторожился, не без оснований полагая, что новое лицо убийцы и его мрачная личность – очередная маска, а Тони, поглощенный жалостью к себе, попросту не заметил.

Чуть-чуть поправила состояние Старка Пеппер. Эльфийка явилась к нему в комнату, повернула в замке ключ, села напротив удрученного командора Амарантайна и в несколько коротких предложений изложила ему свое мнение о нем, Стиве, их со Стивом отношениях, ее со Стивом отношениях, их грядущей свадьбе и ее влиянии на сложные отношения всех названных лиц.

– Я готова смириться с тем, что у моих детей будет два отца, – сообщила под занавес регент. – Но не думай даже, что у них не будет ни одной матери.  
– В мыслях не было. Я ужасен в этой роли, а Стив, подозреваю, и того хуже, – Тони даже начал улыбаться и слегка походить на человека. Впрочем, полностью его не отпустило.

И коронованного мага не отпустило. В башню поутру вся веселая компания, за исключением Клинта, оставшегося охранять Пеппер и притворяться второй ее тенью, летела в мрачном молчании. Потому-то Тор и решил, что дурные предчувствия обоих Стражей связаны с грядущей переменой семейного положения одного из них.

– Почему нас никто не встречает? – поднял подвижные брови Андерс. Сэр Ланселап остался с Пеппер, – котенок отказался покинуть рыжую девушку, регент сделала огромные жалобные глаза, и целитель не смог противиться им обоим, но его рука сама собой нырнула в кармашек на поясе, встретив там пустоту. От этого беспокойство мага только усилилось.

– Вас встречаю я, – с достоинством сообщил Джарвис, появляясь во дворе и склоняясь в изысканном орлесианском поклоне. – Добро пожаловать в Башню Бдения, господа. Ваши спутники просили передать, что отправились на разведку в сильверитовую шахту Леса Вендинг.

– Я … … … этих самонадеянных …, которые вечно … как последние … со своими … идеями! – отреагировал на такие новости Тони. – Спасибо, Джарвис. Отрадно знать, что они сочли нужным поставить нас в известность о своих планах, пусть и с запозданием.  
– Рад помочь, – старик снова поклонился и неспешно прошествовал внутрь. Два мага, бог и гарлок удрученно переглянулись. Стив вздохнул и кивнул первым. Синяки от железных рук Тони всегда можно будет залечить – вот тот же Андерс и залечит. А этих там, возможно, на части разбирают. Король вспомнил способности тишайшей церковницы, характер долийки, фатализм гномки, стремление защищать всех и вся храмовника и, главное, магическую специализацию отступника… «Или они сами кого-то разбирают», – подумал маг.

Вслед за королем кивнули целитель и бог. Тони помотал головой и криво усмехнулся.

– Не так я представлял себе первый визит к Архитектору… Ну что, полетели?

Тор привычно сцапал подмышку Андерса, он сам обнял за талию Стива – и небо рванулось навстречу.  
**  
Пеппер с самого утра посетила Хранительница Маретари. Долийка была стара, величественна, несмотря на остро- и лопоухость, и, главное, прочно стояла на земле, не отрываясь, тем не менее, от мистических традиций своего народа. Бросив неодобрительный взгляд на городского эльфа-убийцу, с независимым видом подпиравшего косяк комнаты регента, Маретари вкратце изложила цель своего визита. Пеппер поразмыслила несколько минут, оглянулась на Клинта и неуверенно кивнула.

 

Тони и компания свалились в центр лаборатории Архитектора, овеянные гневом, славой и облаком гранитной крошки, образовавшимся из-за того, что Командор возжаждал опробовать экспериментальные сегменты доспеха, сделанные из драконьей кости. С разгону врезавшись в гранит обеими подошвами, Тони породил какую-то чудовищную волну, которая заставила гору расколоться, создавая для прилетевших удобный коридор до самых потаенных сегментов тоннелей, обжитых порождениями тьмы, и вызвала у Тора жгучую зависть – такого не умел даже его молот с непроизносимым именем. Узнав, что в названии молота есть не то мягкий, не то и вовсе твердый знак, Андерс, например, прекратил попытки поименовать его, и стал называть просто «Молот», всем видом подчеркивая огромный размер первой буквы.

Архитектор был, мягко говоря, удивлен. Его лицо, прикрытое асимметричной маской, даже чуть дрогнуло.

– Кто здесь? – низким, вибрирующим голосом, спросил он.  
– Здравствуй, Отец, – ответил Тони, дав понять, что пользуется этим словом как термином, а вовсе не считает гарлока-мага своим настоящим отцом.  
– Это ты? Ты… Тони? – неуверенно предположил Архитектор.  
– Я Тони, ага. Где мои друзья?  
– Эльфийка, гномка, старый маг, храмовник и рыжая человеческая женщина? – уточнил Архитектор.  
– Именно, – Тони поднял забрало, чтобы лучше видеть, слышать и, главное, быть лучше понятым – металл, все-таки, сильно искажал звук его голоса. Командор тихо порадовался, что ситуация была стрессовая, и у него не было времени осмыслить внешний вид оказавшегося его отцом существа. Тор, Андерс и Стив, возможно, все уже осмыслили, но Тони чувствовал как мир вокруг него схлопывается до размеров крохотной камеры, в которой есть только два его воплощения и вот это высоченное существо абсолютно нечеловеческого вида.  
– Они в камерах. Простите, у меня нет гостевых покоев, – Архитектор был спокоен, двигался плавно и говорил так, словно намеревался заснуть.  
– Я хочу забрать их с собой. И не хочу слышать никаких возражений.  
– И еще нам нужна сестра Веланны, – подал голос Стив.  
– Это невозможно, – покачал деформированной головой Архитектор. – Объект шестнадцать не выживет без моей помощи. Слишком серьезное поражение.  
– Объект шестнадцать? Так ты зовешь живую эльфийку?  
– У меня плохо с запоминанием имен, – Отец постарался передать человеческую эмоцию, пожав плечами. Плетеные кожаные наплечники шевельнулись.  
– Эльфийку зовут Серанни. Ее сестру – Веланна. Рыжую – Наташа. Храмовника – Джеймс. Мага – Авернус. Гномку – Сигрун. И тебе лучше запомнить их имена и забыть о своих планах в их адрес, – даже с учетом сантиметров, добавленных доспехом, Тони был почти вдвое ниже Архитектора, но держался уверенно и немного угрожающе. Гарлок-маг склонил голову к плечу, что-то прикидывая.  
– Я отпущу твоих друзей. Хотя мне жаль, что я не посмотрю, что выйдет из скрещивания рыжей сам… Наташи и Джеймса, – Стив поперхнулся какой-то репликой. Андерс недоверчиво хмыкнул. Тор напряженно рассматривал интерьер лаборатории. – Но ты останешься здесь.  
– Нага лысого я тут останусь!.. – Тони попытался успокоиться, глубоко вдыхая и медленно выдыхая. Почувствовав, что ему удается загнать внутрь гарлока, он снова открыл рот. – Я останусь. Но ты должен понимать: если я захочу уйти, ты меня не удержишь.  
– Я почти уверен, что удержу, – возразил Архитектор.  
– Не-а. Просто потому, что у меня хватит сил обрушить эту шахту нам обоим на головы.  
– «Умри, душа моя, с филистимлянами». Как это мило, – заметил ехидный голос откуда-то сверху-сбоку, и Тони с архитектором синхронно повернули головы на звук. На какой-то неровности стены повис Архидемон. Похоже, эпидемия взросления добралась и до него: у Локи волосы стали короче, глаза – больше и печальнее, а носогубные складки четко обозначились на лице.  
– С фи-ли-кем? – уточнил, на всякий случай, Страж.  
– С филистимлянами, – с удовольствием повторил бог. – Не бойтесь, в вашем занудном мире их нет.  
**  
Спасателям был выделен гарлок-сопровождающий, которому было трижды сказано проводить этих гостей – гостей, не пленников и не образцы, не перепутай! – к остальным, а потом вывести их всех наружу. Стиву, как и Андерсу, и Тору, очень не хотелось оставлять Тони наедине с этими двумя чокнутыми Архи, но их никто не спрашивал.

Гости-пленники настолько обрадовались явившейся за ними троице, что орать на них было просто кощунством. Стив позволил Наташе повисеть на своей шее, Андерс вежливо кивнул Авернусу, Тор одобрительно отметил бодрое расположение духа всех друзей, включая условно мертвую «деву битвы», и вся воссоединившаяся компания бодро затопала за сопровождающим к поверхности.

– А где Тони? И… где Клинт? – Наташа ждала ответов в диапазоне от «Они напились и дрыхнут без задних ног» до «Они позволили поставить над собой жестокий и бесчеловечный эксперимент, чтобы купить вам свободу».  
– Тони общается с Архитектором. Жуткий тип, – дернул плечами Андерс.  
– А Клинт охраняет Пеппер. Она и Стив все-таки скоро поженятся, – не дал потянуть интригу Тор. Наташа заулыбалась, видя, как король краснеет, покрывается инеем и синеет.  
– Вы… не сердитесь на меня? – шепотом спросила Веланна. Большие мужчины ее пугали. Долийка так и ждала, что король вцепится ей в одно ухо, бог – в другое, и они разорвут ее надвое.  
– Не в тебе проблема. Вы! Взрослые умные люди! Профессионалы! – Сигрун даже не думала, что Стив умеет плеваться ядом. – Бросили все и побежали исполнять желания одной взбалмошной долийки! А если бы вас успели убить, съесть или превратить во что-нибудь мерзкое? От тебя я такого вообще не ждал! – храмовник под пронзительным голубым взглядом виновато опустил голову и постарался слиться с серыми стенами шахты.  
– Нуу… Я не могу сопротивляться печальным женским глазам.  
– Да уж я знаю! Сначала ты завел роман со статуей, а теперь – с обиженным бродячим подростком?  
– На себя посмотри! – огрызнулся рыцарь.  
– Я не обиженный подросток! – тут же обиделась Веланна, вызвав смешки у спутников.  
– Ты сумел обаять Эленай Зиновию? – не поверил Андерс.

Гарлок шел впереди. Подбородок у него мелко дрожал, но ученик Архитектора закусил лягушачью губу и героически удерживался от хохота. Вряд ли эти странные существа оценили бы его чувство юмора.


	70. Chapter 70

_Ты же знаешь своего мужа? Так вот он помер!_  
Огрен, Dragon Age: Origins

Выбравшись на свет, и даже поблагодарив провожатого (сам гарлок сощурился на полуденное солнышко и поспешил кануть в глубинах), герои и спасенные ими устроились на поросшей редкой желтоватой травой горке с видом на шахту. До появления Тони или однозначной уверенности в его гибели решено было никуда не идти. Андерс, воспользовавшись случаем, свел синяки Стива и даже зачаровал Наташу, клятвенно заверив ее, что заклинание безвредное, Церковью не запрещенное и от женских проблем на целых три месяца избавляет. Церковница здорово повеселела и стала приставать к прилетевшим из города с расспросами. Она спрашивала о покушении, здоровье Пеппер, помолвке, скорой свадьбе и всем таком, но понятно было, что на самом деле ее волнует только тот, о ком она спрашивать боится. Тор таких хождений вокруг да около не вынес, а потому рубанул:  
– Радуйся, лучница, твой эльф больше не женат.

Наташа почему-то не обрадовалась. Кто-кто, а она точно была в курсе крайне негативного отношения андрастианской церкви к разводам. Если Клинт больше не женат, то, учитывая его профессию и профессию супруги…

– Он ее убил? – похоронным голосом спросила сестра.  
– А как ты думаешь? – отозвался Андерс. – Она отравила Пеппер и пыталась добить ее уже после помолвки.  
– Ночные кошмары Андрасте! Лучше б я сама ее прикончила!  
– Конечно, лучше. Но тебе больше нравилось страдать и строить из себя оскорбленную и недооцененную принцессу, – положительно, у Тора открылся прямой канал связи с космосом, из которого недалекому, в общем-то, богу ниспосылались самые простые ответы на самые сложные вопросы. Сестра спорить не стала, только печально повесила голову. Время шло, солнце поворачивало к закату, шахта не подавала признаков жизни. Герои терпеливо ждали.

Если бы кто-нибудь из них смог прокрасться к лаборатории и подслушать хоть кусочек разговора, все равно бы ничего не понял. Архитектор и Архидемон ругались как два пожилых приверженца разных научных подходов, стоящие за одной кафедрой перед полной аудиторией студентов. Расслышать можно было бы, например, такую сентенцию Архидемона: «Синтезный путь развития невозможен! Люди этого мира представляют собой культуру закрытого типа, а потому не только не стремятся поддаваться влиянию извне, но и до неузнаваемости изменяют то, что им все-таки удается впихнуть, делая частью себя!». Архитектор оппонировал: «А я никогда и не ставил себе цели изменить привычный уклад человеческой жизни, я лишь хотел добавить в него новый элемент, который не обязательно будет одобрен, но точно будет принят». – «Это кем же он будет принят? И как? Посмотри на своего сына – разве это гарлок? Это человек с расширенными возможностями и непомерным, поверь опыту моего общения с ним, самомнением!». «Это у кого тут еще непомерное самомнение?!» – гневно влезал в разговор Тони, на всякий случай, покрываясь черными разводами вен и выскаливая острые зубы. «У всех», – пытался успокоить собеседников Архитектор. «Именно! У всех! Не хочешь брать в качестве примера собственное творение, возьми моего брата». – «Это который с молотом?». – «Он самый. Заметил что-нибудь необычное?». – «Кроме молота?». – «Да!». – «Нет». – «Вот! А я про что? Был вполне себе нормальный бог – и тот очеловечился. Люди перемалывают все, что попадает к ним. От людей и эльфов рождаются люди. От людей и гномов рождаются люди. Создатель, в которого я не верю – от людей и порождений тьмы рождаются люди – а ведь это только физиологический аспект!». «Может, в чем-то ты и прав, но…». – «Слушайте, ребята, а может, я пойду? Вам и без меня есть что обсудить!». – «НЕТ!» – на два голоса рявкали оба Архи, и дискуссия продолжалась.

Но никто не подбирался к лаборатории, развесив уши, а потому не знал, что за атмосфера научного спора, переходящего в драку на пыльных фолиантах, там царила, и, разумеется, каждый воображал себе ужасы.

Надо сказать, ровно одна причина для того, чтобы действительно испугаться за жизнь Тони, у его спутников появилась: спустя несколько часов мучительного ожидания, шахта глухо вздохнула и принялась обваливаться внутрь себя. Огромные гранитные глыбы дробились и осыпались, за ними спешили куски поменьше, сухая земля Леса Вендинг сползала следом, и это длилось и длилось, заставляя наблюдателей седеть совершенно не метафорически. Когда поверхность завала успокоилась, стало ясно, что из-под него никому выбраться не под силу. Стив тут же припомнил обещание Тони обрушить шахту на головы всем, находившимся в ней, включая себя, и окаменел, порастая ледяными стрелками – от подошв стоптанных сапог до колен, по пояс, по грудь, украшенную сильверитовой звездой, по плечи…

– А что твое заклинание? Работает? – спросил вдруг Андерс.  
– Работает… – осознав, что половина резерва по-прежнему съедается синим светляком-магнитом, ответил, еле шевеля губами, Стив.  
– Значит, он жив, – обнадежил отступник.  
– Мало ли. Вдруг он лежит под завалом, лишенный света и воды, и вокруг него медленно заканчивается воздух? – Сигрун озвучила второй по значимости гномий кошмар (первым было падение в небо при выходе на поверхность).  
– Вот промолчать бы тебе, а? – отвесила гномке легкий подзатыльник Наташа.

Стив зарос ледяными украшениями по подбородок.

– Насколько я успел узнать Стража-командора, он выкрутится, – спокойно сообщил Авернус.

Похоже, металлизированный алхимик дожидался именно такого признания своих достоинств. Земля, гранит, и прочие составляющие образовавшегося кургана вдруг разлетелись в стороны, выпустив на волю сверкнувшую вулканическим золотом фигуру. Тони завис в нескольких метрах над нестабильным завалом и гулко сообщил из-под забрала:  
– Не надо петь поминальных песен. Я жив и неплохо себя чувствую. Но до чего же эти наговы экспериментаторы занудные!  
– Выкрутился, – облегченно-восхищенно констатировал Стив.

Все заулыбались и замахали руками, призывая Старка спуститься вниз и подвергнуться дружескому ритуалу сплющивания и удушения в объятиях поскорее.

– Архитектор?.. – вполголоса спросил король, стоя чуть в стороне. Он собирался обнимать Тони не посреди плешивого леса впопыхах, а посреди их собственной постели и не торопясь. И он не собирался волноваться об Архидемоне: уж этот-то тип точно не пострадает даже во время конца времен.  
– Ушел на Глубинные Тропы. И своих забрал, сколько сумел.  
– Так это не ты шахту обрушил?  
– Ну… подозреваю, что все-таки я. Но не сейчас, а раньше, когда решил красиво пройти сквозь ее «крышу».  
– Вечно от тебя одни разрушения и смерть, – укорил любовника маг. – То Архидемона угробишь, то шахту обрушишь…  
– А зато у меня шарм, – выдвинул неоспоримый аргумент алхимик.

И правда, ничем, кроме шарма, грозди друзей на шее гарлока объяснить было нельзя. Даже Авернус, хоть и не стал висеть на уцелевшем командоре, подошел пожать теплую металлическую перчатку.  
**  
– Нет, Ута, – в который раз терпеливо ответил на полный жажды убийства взгляд гномки Архитектор, медленно летя над узорчатым полом какого-то заброшенного тейга. – Нет. Тебе не надо его убивать. Архидемон, возможно, прав: он уже не мой сын, он человек. Просто у него чуть шире диапазон возможностей.

Гномка отвернулась и недовольно засопела. Ей не нравился Тони, не нравился Архидемон, не нравилась необходимость перебираться на новое место… Объект шестнадцать Уте тоже не нравилась. Чахлая долийка то и дело спотыкалась и падала, а Отец, вместо того, чтобы просто бросить ее, помогал ей подняться, что-то чаровал на скорую руку и вообще уделял остроухой стерве подозрительно много внимания.

Молчаливая Сестра открыла пустой рот и вопросительно заверещала где-то на границе слышимого человеческим ухом. Способ общения порождений тьмы был доступен даже немой.

\- Потому что она ценная. О ней беспокоятся. Из-за нее делают глупости. Ее хотят вернуть. Она ценна не для меня, Ута, не бойся. Она бесполезна для эксперимента. Но теперь я должен вылечить ее и вернуть.

Гномка снова недовольно засопела и рванула вперед, во главу отряда. Архитектор покачал головой. Он никогда не был силен в женской психологии. Вот и с Матерью у него неловко вышло…


	71. Chapter 71

_— Так это и есть твоя тайна? Твое грандиозное приключение? Ты три дня валялся на пляже и хлебал ром?_  
 _— Добро пожаловать на Карибы, моя любовь._  
«Пираты Карибского моря: Проклятие Черной Жемчужины»

Вернувшийся в Башню Бдения большой отряд традиционно отмок в купальнях, в кои веки переоделся в обычную одежду и встретился за ужином. Те, кто немного посидел в камерах Архитекотра, на ужин смотрели особенно благосклонно – человеческой едой порождения тьмы не питались, а кормить гостей-пленников тем, что они сами ели, видимо, Архитектор запретил. Сигрун, к примеру, решила, что он это очень правильно: груда полуразобранных гномьих трупов в Кэл Хироле забыться еще не успела…

– Может, ты все-таки расскажешь, о чем вы там так втроем общались, что шахта не выдержала? – у Баки было гораздо меньше терпения, чем у Стива. Тот меланхолично жевал, зная, что рано или поздно алхимик и сам поделится всеми подробностями своего пребывания под землей. Но храмовнику было любопытно и, к тому же, не терпелось опробовать обращение на «ты». Ничего – земля не содрогнулась, хмурый Создатель не свесил с неба свою нечесаную бороду, а самому гарлоку, похоже, было плевать, он бы и на «ваше небесное великолепие» среагировал так же…

– Ну, пересказывать их бредовые идеи переустройства мира я не стану. Во-первых, они неосуществимы абсолютно, а во-вторых, изложены были такими длинными словами, что я на середине каждого успевал заснуть…

Авернус покачал головой. Зачем командор временами прикидывается недалеким раздолбаем, старик решительно не мог понять. А уж по поводу длинных слов… услышав как-то обрывок разговора Тони и Вэйда, посвященного ненаглядному и, надо сказать, весьма полезному летучему доспеху, маг уловил чудесное высказывание Стража: «Чтобы повысить предел прочности вулканического золота вдвое, нужно добавить четыре процента сильверита, я знаю, я проверял. Нет, на центростремительный поток заклинаний Авернуса это не повлияет, Андерс посчитал».

– …но начнем не с причин, а с поводов нашего визита к Архитектору, – Тони внимательно посмотрел на печальную долийку. За всей этой суетой спасенные и спасители забыли, что, вообще-то, Наташа и компания полезли в шахту не из стремления получить новых острых ощущений, а чтобы спасти Серанни. А этот пункт плана можно было считать невыполненным. – Веланна, твоя сестра действительно больна. Но я сумел убедить Архитектора отказаться от ее… утилизации, объяснив всю важность для тебя. Ну, и наврал там еще кое-чего, чтобы звучало поубедительней, – Старк заулыбался. – Он сказал, что вылечит ее. Или хотя бы стабилизирует состояние. И вернет тебе.  
– А вдруг он тоже наврал?  
– Вот не поверишь, единственное порождение тьмы, которое умеет врать, это я. Люди научили меня плохому. Так что не волнуйся – она к тебе вернется. Все не зря.

Суровая и неуживчивая долийка издала какой-то невероятный звук – что-то среднее, между котеночьим писком и жалобным всхлипом, и тут же принялась обильно орошать еду слезами. Может, конечно, ей просто не хватало соли… Через пару минут поток слез не обмелел, и храмовнику пришлось извиниться, вылезти из-за стола и увести остроухое несчастье куда-то в жилые комнаты.

– Дальше. Об Архитекторе, – Тони тут же посерьезнел. – Честно скажу: присутствие такого существа – и не просто «где-то», а совсем рядом – меня нисколько не устраивает. Он опасен уже одним фактом своего существования.  
– Ну, до недавнего времени все считали его страшной сказкой, – подал голос Андерс. – Чем он так уж опасен?  
– Тем, что его, как матку в улье, окружают порождения тьмы. Ты знаешь, например, что скверна, содержащаяся в них, способна отравлять землю и воду? Не потому, что этим милашкам так уж хочется убить всех людей, а потому, что так они устроены. Большое гнездо таких тварей возле Амарантайна приведет к неурожаю на полах и эпидемиям по всему эрлингу – подземные воды станут разносить скверну. Для полноценного превращения ее не хватит, конечно, но болеть будут все, от знати до последнего нищего… Я, кстати, тоже не слишком благоприятен для жизни рядом, – почему-то вдруг сообщил Страж, виновато поглядывая на короля. Тот отреагировал движением брови и фразой «Да ты и как человек та еще змея, я уже привык, отравиться не боюсь».  
– Ну так вот. Архитектор, конечно, опасен. Но мы с ним заключили что-то вроде договора. Сначала разберемся с Матерью – и, поверьте, судя по тому, что он рассказал, в таком деле любая помощь лишней не будет. А там посмотрим. Конечно, разумнее его убить. Но… мало ли в мире есть необитаемых мест? Может, тоннели под какой-нибудь пустыней покажутся ему пригодными для жизни…  
– А чем его детки будут питаться? И как станут размножаться? Нет, Тони, он не станет тихо сидеть под пустыней и разводить кактусы, – Наташа, избежавшая перспективы стать не то орудием размножения, не то продуктом питания, на мир смотрела мрачно и недоверчиво.  
– Давай пока не будем об этом, ладно? – непривычно мягко предложил Страж. – Избавимся от Матери, а что потом…  
– …обсудим потом, – дружным хором закончили товарищи, смутив Андерса до полыхающих ушей.  
**  
Перед самой ночью, когда Стражи и лица, к ним приравненные, уже совсем вознамерились разбрестись по комнатам и постелям, к Тони подошел Тор. Понятно было, что интересуют его не метафизические аспекты сосуществования порождений тьмы и прочих рас, а состояние брата.

– Чем-то его крепко приложило, – однозначно высказался Тони. – Выглядит хорошо за тридцать, улыбается мало и как-то все больше по делу. И волосы короткие.  
– Волосы я заметил… – Тор погрузился в раздумья. Уже то, что Локи не появлялся какое-то время просто, чтобы напакостить, его насторожило. Потом бог вспомнил, что, вообще-то, в последний раз Архидемон показывался всего пару дней назад, и чуть расслабился. Просто жизнь тут, на Тедасе, такая насыщенная, что дни кажутся неделями… Потом вспомнил, что в момент своего визита брат выглядел едва на двадцать, улыбался и хмурился по любому поводу и щеголял волосами до середины лопаток.

– Это сколько я дома не был? – пробормотал бывший гном.  
– Не знаю. И, если ты не хочешь припрячь меня к сложным расчетам на эту тему, я, пожалуй, все-таки пойду спать.  
– Угум… Спасибо, Страж.  
– Да было бы за что.

Тони распрощался с Тором и поспешил в спальню, где его ждало одно важное дело. Дело загадочно сверкало голубыми глазищами и стремилось к верхней строчке в списке неотложных.  
**  
Цензурно охарактеризовать то место, где Мать устроила себе логово, было практически невозможно. Ближе всего к этой цели подошла многоопытная гномка, столько лет прообщавшаяся с простыми, как сапог, Мертвыми Легионерами.

– Опять мы премся в какую-то жопу мира… – пробурчала она, перепрыгивая дыру на месте осыпавшегося сегмента винтовой лестницы. Указанный Архитектором вход в подземное логово оказался неожиданно цивилизованным: что-то вроде небольшой полуразрушенной часовенки авварских времен, откуда открывался каменный коридор, ведший под землю – и эта проклятая Создателем винтовая лестница, которой, казалось, не было конца и края. Перед отрядом, по такому случаю путешествовавшим большой толпой, в которой недоставало только Клинта, то и дело возникал фантом Архитектора, сообщавший разные новости – впереди обвал, нужно прыгать. В потолке ловушка, нужно красться. Через семь витков стоят часовые-генлоки, нужно снять.

– Чем нам в бою будет полезно это привидение? – скептически спросил Баки. Его смущало упорно молчавшее храмовничье чутье: иллюзия Архитектора не ощущалась никак. От нее не исходило даже минимального магического фона.

– Магия порождений тьмы отличается от всей, известной нам, – отозвался Авернус. – Вполне возможно, что мастер Архитектор владеет техникой дистанционного заклинательства.  
– Дистанционное заклинательство – это сказки для детишек младшего чародейского возраста, – фыркнул Андерс. Старый малефикар прищурился, став похожим на хитрую обезьяну.  
– А беззвучное и беспассовое?  
– И такое тоже!

Маг крови кивнул и возвел глаза к потолку. Над головой Андерса возникла огромная деревянная бадья. Бадья величаво наклонилась и вылила целителю за шиворот пару ведер ледяной воды.

– Ну вот и зачем? – тоскливо спросил Стив. Он дико не выспался (о чем совершенно не жалел), страдал ужасной головной болью (о чем жалел кошмарно), и кроме того испытывал иррациональное желание защищать Андерса.  
– Горячие головы, склонные к поспешным выводам, нужно остужать, – назидательно изрек Авернус. – Юноша, – обратился он к экстренно сушащемуся магу, – всего семьдесят лет ежедневных упражнений – и вы тоже так сможете. Так не допустимо ли предположить, что пара сотен лет ежедневных упражнений – и дистанционное заклинательство тоже станет подвластно?

Фантом Архитектора снова возник в воздухе.

– Логово Матери впереди. В таком состоянии я не смогу слишком сильно влиять на вашу битву, но посылать огненные шары, облака усталости и лечить раненых буду.  
– Как с ней лучше сражаться? – деловито уточнила Наташа.  
– Издалека, – ответил Архитектор. – Она практически неподвижна, так что целиться будет нетрудно. Она боится огня. У нее длинные щупальца, так что не подходите слишком близко – может просто расплющить. От ее визга вполне может помутиться рассудок. Она владеет магией, пусть и не так хорошо, как я. Мать умеет призывать Детей, так что смотрите по сторонам.  
– Не хочешь рассказать, кто она вообще такая? – Тони клацнул забралом, опуская его, и повернул к Отцу хрустальные окошки глаз, сияющие голубым изнутри.  
– Нет. Не хочу, – покачал своей странной головой Архитектор. – Знайте только, что эта матка – моя самая большая ошибка. Она безумна, озлоблена и ненавидит меня и все, что со мной связано.  
– То есть, меня.  
– Тебя – в особенности.  
– Прекраааасно… – Тони гневно топнул, и доспех подбросил его в воздух. Драконьи вставки работали. – Ладно, народ, все поняли. Близко не подходить, если не терпится – швыряться электрическими бомбами, они ману вытягивают, – совместное творение Старка и Тора и впрямь способно было высосать ману не хуже заклинания Бури. – Баки, долбай ее Святой Карой так часто, как только сможешь. В общем, действуйте по обстоятельствам. И присматривайте за этими мерзкими Детьми.

– А сам-то ты что будешь делать? – воинственно крутанув посохом в воздухе, спросила Веланна.  
– А сам я буду ее отвлекать, бесить и ослеплять, – Тони протянул руку с раскрытой ладонью в сторону ближайшего архитектурного излишества былой эпохи и швырнул в него что-то, подозрительно напомнившее огненный шар в миниатюре.  
– Ого, – оценил новое оружие Андерс. – Это как? У тебя внезапно открылся папашин магический дар?  
– Будешь дразниться – в зубы получишь, – беззлобно, но честно пообещал Тони. – Это мы со Стивом ночью придумали… чего уставились? Да, мы по ночам еще и думаем иногда.

Сам король промолчал. Их мыслительная активность свелась к ленивому вопросу Тони «А на доспех можно наложить срабатывающие чары?», его собственному ответу «На сильверитовый, кажется, можно» и предложению попробовать утром, высказанному сонным голосом. Могут у них быть секреты? А то никакой личной жизни – сплошь общественная, состоящая из спасения мира.


	72. Chapter 72

_У нас не бывает побед, у нас есть только битвы. И лучшее, на что можно надеяться, что мы найдем то, ради чего стоит биться. И если нам повезет, мы найдем того, кто готов принять этот бой вместе с нами._  
«Castle»

Мать была ужасна. Матки, которых некоторые из отряда видели в Кэл Хироле, тоже были ужасны – но в них, хотя бы, оставалось мало человеческого. В Матери человеческой казалась вся верхняя часть тела. Наверное, давным-давно, в бытность человеком, эта тварь была дивно хороша. Большие печальные глаза, кукольный носик, трагически изогнутые губы, молочно-белая кожа, трогательные узкие плечики, едва прикрытые длинными черными волосами… Грудь, опять же, красивая – верхняя пара, если точнее, даром что соски неприятного фиолетово-серого цвета. Мать эмоционально всплеснула ручками при виде появившегося отряда и, потянув носом, безошибочно повернулась в сторону Тони, колыхнув раздутым пузом с рядами расползшихся сосков и торчащими в стороны паучьими лапами и осьминожьими щупальцами.

– Отродье Архитектора явилось, чтобы окончательно испортить Матери настроение! – существо еще не начало визжать, но в ушах уже звенело, таким неприятным и высоким оказался его голос. – Отродье Архитектора хочет причинить вред славным Детям и убить их Мать! – из печальных глаз потекли вместо слез какие-то гадкие чернила. – Но Дети не дадут мать в обиду, нет-нет… Дети никогда не слышали песни, но они услышат! – Мать взмахнула самыми толстыми щупальцами, выпуская из-под них сразу десяток подвижных личинок. Сигрун, снова увидев этих склизких чудищ, передернулась. Веланна позеленела лицом и нервно сглотнула. Баки взвесил в руке меч и прикинул, стоит ли уже громыхать Святой Карой, или перебивать даму невежливо.

Перед лицом Матери возник полупрозрачный Архитектор. Матка заверещала, замахала ручками, пытаясь вцепиться ненавистному магу в маску и содрать ее.

– Ты! Ты во всем виноват! Ты лишил нас песни! Мы так сладко спали – а ты разбудил нас и оставил в этом кошмаре!  
– Я разбудил тебя слишком рано. Прости, – прошелестел Архитектор, окутывая Мать облаком усталости. Остальные восприняли это как сигнал, и принялись бодро истреблять Детей и пытаться подобраться к Матери.

Не так-то это было просто. Пусть и неподвижная в основном, матка бодро размахивала щупальцами, громыхая по полу, сбивая с ног, оглушая и, конечно, выпуская откуда-то из глубин своего организма все новых Детей. Всех личинок убивать отряд не успевал, а потому некоторые успевали погрызть трупы сородичей и обзавестись ногами и большей подвижностью.

Наташа, попросив Тора прикрывать ее по возможности, полностью сосредоточилась на посылании огненных стрел в Мать. Сначала все шло неплохо, но потом подлая рука снова стала дрожать и скрючиваться. «Вот когда нужен лучник, Клинт вечно отсутствует!» – гневно и несколько несправедливо подумала сестра. Рыдать и жалеть себя на этот раз было некогда, так что церковница отбросила лук, взяла в левую руку длинный кинжал и принялась прицельно тыкать им в слишком близко подобравшихся Детей. Правая рука стала практически бесполезна.

Андерс вертелся волчком, одновременно расставляя вокруг парализующие руны-ловушки, вызывая ускорение восстановления энергии товарищей и лупя наглых личинок по мордам посохом. Сигрун здорово помогала ему в этом, кромсая подлых тварей на ленточки и временами швыряясь в готовую что-нибудь наколдовать Мать электрическими бомбами.

Фантом Архитектора честно отрабатывал свою часть сделки. Он безостановочно сыпал заклинаниями, поддерживал кое-какие ауры на союзниках и даже успел разок вызвать общее лечение, когда Мать сумела дотянуться щупальцами до торчавших из потолка обломков колонн и посшибать их на головы противникам. Стив по старой памяти объединился с Баки: маг замораживал щупальце или лапу, воин раскалывал его сильным ударом. Лишившись половины конечностей, Мать стала безобиднее в физическом плане, но куда опаснее в магическом – порчи, руны-ловушки, каменные кулаки и прочая дрянь так и норовили выбрать целью кого-нибудь из отряда. В относительной безопасности были только магически устойчивая Сигрун и порхавший вокруг Матери как злобная огнедышащая бабочка Тони. Алхимику уже удалось выбить один глаз и поджечь длинные черные волосы матки, и она на время отвлеклась, пытаясь справиться с болью и погасить охватившее голову пламя.

Веланна подтянула к себе приманивающим заклинанием сразу всех уцелевших Детей, а там грохнула об пол посохом, призывая какую-то буйную растительность. Растительность с одинаковой охотой проросла сквозь пол и сквозь гораздо более мягкие тела личинок. Объединенные усилия остальных позволили вымотать Мать, изранив заменяющий ей живот отвратительный пузырь и заклинаниями, и кинжалами, и мечом. Призванная Тором молния ударила с потолка в затылок мерзкой тетке, и та, дернувшись, вдруг показала истинное лицо. Вернее, его отсутствие. Заверещав, Мать мотнула головой, и хорошенькое, хоть и несколько неживое, личико будто резануло накрест невидимым ножом. Кожа разошлась, обнажив гладкий череп с оскаленными зубами и выпученным уцелевшим глазом. То, что составляло лицо, просто раскрылось в стороны, как лепестки чудовищного цветка.

От визга сознание действительно помутилось. Веланна, как обладавшая самым острым слухом, вскрикнула, выпустила посох, прижимая ладони к кровоточащим ушам, и упала, как подкошенная. За ней на пол осели Наташа, Сигрун, Авернус, Андерс… Тони, ощутив, что сознание пытается отключиться, от души прижег Мать обеими руками – просто вцепился слету в ее плечи и не отпускал, пока темнота не затопила голову. Он, в отличие от остальных, не просто слышал, что матка визжит, он понимал ее «речь», не отличавшуюся, впрочем, особым разнообразием – многократно повторенное с чувством «Сдохни!»…

Стив подобрал выпавшие из рук гномки кинжалы, взвесил их в руках, прикинул размеры Матери, пробормотал «Кажется, моя очередь», и небесталанно повторил трюк Командора: используя втыкаемые в нужные места лезвия, взобрался по врагу вверх, а потом просто съехал вниз, распахивая глянцево блестевшее, туго натянутое пузо по всей длине.  
**  
_– А как вы потом выбрались из этого тайного подземелья? И сильно ли ударился Тони? И где сейчас его доспех? И что стало с Архитектором? А Тор улетел домой? А что произошло с его братом? А Сигрун же не умерла на самом деле, правда? А революцию в империи Тевинтер устроил тот самый Андерс? А наш кот – это настоящий Сэр Ланселап? А почему я никогда не замечал, что Тони гарлок? А ты покажешь звезду? – маленький мальчик с обычными ушами, но кошачьими эльфийскими глазами перестал ерзать в постели, зато разразился нескончаемой очередью вопросов. Его Величество Стивен Первый Тейрин неопределенно хмыкнул и ответил:  
– Приличные сказки заканчиваются победой над чудовищем. Мы победили чудовище и спасли эрлинг Амарантайн от неурожая, эпидемий и нашествия порождений тьмы. Конец. Спать._

 _Конечно, он не рассказывал сыну обо ВСЕМ, что происходило пять лет назад. Например, ребенку совершенно незачем было знать все те слова, которые его отец сумел произнести в правильном порядке, не спутав ударений, пытаясь привести в чувство здорово приложившегося бронированной головой об пол гарлока. И о колоссальной пьянке, устроенной в трактире «Корона и Лев». И о том, что Авернус так и не пришел в себя после звуковой атаки Матери. И о том, что Сигрун дала торжественную клятву истреблять маток по всем Глубинным Тропам, где и сгинула…_  
_– Приличные сказки заканчиваются свадьбой! – заспорил мелкий полуэльф. Положительно, корона наследного принца и дурное влияние Тони добавляли ему наглости._  
 _– Ох, ну ладно…_  
**  
В Денерим они въехали настолько торжественно, насколько вообще было возможно сделать это, везя за собой огромный распотрошенный труп матки. Цели впечатлить и шокировать столичных жителей ни у кого не было – просто оставить Мать разлагаться под землей было нельзя, это гарантированно отравило бы подземные воды… ну, ладно. Похвастаться чуть-чуть хотелось. А еще хотелось законсервировать это чудище в огромной прозрачной банке и изучить. Идея, разумеется, принадлежала Тони. Он даже знал, кто из мастеров возьмется соорудить тару размером больше среднего городского дома.

Прибывших во дворец Спасителей Отечества встретила несколько изменившаяся регент. За спиной невозмутимой Пеппер маячил с независимым видом Клинт. Кажется, столица, общество эльфийки и роль простого телохранителя пошли ему на пользу: выглядеть откровенно старым убийца перестал. Но Наташа все равно вздрогнула, увидев пятнадцать лишних лет, свалившихся из ниоткуда на несколько поседевшую голову лучника.

– Эмм… я не могу сказать, что тебе не идет… Но зачем? – на правах будущего супруга спросил Стив.  
– Как бы тебе объяснить… в общем, я теперь немного долийка, – Пеппер смущенно улыбнулась, и странный оливкового цвета узор на ее лице сложился по-иному.  
– А кто тут у нас вопил «долийцами не становятся, долийцами рождаются?» – принялся демонстративно оглядываться Тони. Веланна нахмурилась и неохотно пробурчала, что иногда – «в исключительных случаях, раз в полвека!» – клан может принять кого-то со стороны.  
– Хранительница Маретари предложила мне присоединиться к ее клану. Это интересный политический ход… – на этом месте Тони отключил слух. Когда Пеппер говорила о политике и способах вернуть эльфийской расе ее былое положение, он всегда хотел спать. Восстановление исторической справедливости всегда казалось ему полным бредом – в конце концов, на месте Ферелдена когда-то было бескрайнее море – так давайте затопим собственную страну ради восстановления исторической справедливости!  
– …для будущего ребенка.  
– Стоп, что? – разговоры про детей Страж игнорировать не мог.  
– Я говорю, это может оказаться полезно для будущего ребенка, – терпеливо повторила Пеппер. – Долийская магия не такая агрессивная, как человеческая, зато действует во много раз дольше и тоньше. Моя принадлежность к клану гарантирует моим детям внимание покровителя этого самого клана.  
– И что это за покровитель? – подозрительно спросил Стив. Мало ли. Вдруг покровители плохо относятся к полукровкам. Или к наследникам престола.  
– Это вартеррал, – подала голос Веланна. – Я помню, Илше рассказывала… Покровитель клана Хранительницы Маретари – вартеррал.  
– Верно. А вы, наверное, Веланна.  
– Точно. Рада познакомиться, регент, – эльфийка изобразила вежливый реверанс, вогнав спутников в ступор: таких хороших манер за дикой девицей до сих пор не водилось. Попереглядывавшись немного, все решили считать их появление следствием того, что Пеппер, как ни крути, стала долийкой.  
– А можно для простых круглоухих – что такое вартеррал?

Обе эльфийки одинаково возвели глаза к потолку, подбирая слова.

– Это такое магическое существо… – начала Пеппер.  
– Его вывели Хранители давным-давно… – подхватила Веланна.  
– Он охраняет долийцев…  
– Это такой как бы паук…  
– Который охотится на драконов…

– Паук, – помолчав, проговорил Андерс. – Магический паук. Который охотится на драконов. Я тоже хочу тех мухоморов, которыми питаются ваши Хранители.  
– Но-но-но! – вскинулась Веланна. – Илше в юности лично видела вартеррала!  
– В книгах написано, что вартерралов нельзя убить, пока они несут свою службу. То есть, пока вартеррал охраняет, он бессмертен, – разумеется, Пеппер порылась в книгах. Куда без этого?  
– Ну… наверное, это хорошо. Правда, понятия не имею, где во дворце поместится насколько огромный паук, каким он должен быть, чтобы охотиться на драконов. – Стив решил ничему не удивляться.  
– Он будет незримо присутствовать, – подал голос Клинт. – И, как по мне, это лучшее, что он может сделать. А теперь рассказывайте.


	73. Конец второй части

_Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna._  
А. Сапковский

Грандиозная пьянка в «Короне и Льве» почти в точности повторилась, только в заведении с дивным названием «Покусанный дворянин». Грандиозность мероприятия заключалась не в его размахе и оформлении, а в количестве мрачно потребляемых напитков.

Помянули Авернуса. Отстраненный и немного страшный старый маг успел, оказывается, стать своим, и пустое место в немаленькой толпе героев почему-то так и бросалось в глаза.

Помянули Сигрун. Девушка и так формально считалась мертвой, но теперь, когда она ушла на Глубинные Тропы с целью никогда не возвращаться, шансов на настоящую смерть у нее было куда больше. Тор, правда, изъявил желание забрать ее с собой в какой-то мистический дворец, где пируют павшие герои, но для этого гномка сначала должна была пасть. Думать об этом было невесело.

Помянули жену Клинта – не называя по имени и не упоминая рода занятий – ведь не о ней пили, а о беззаботном и легком, как первая осенняя паутинка, убийце. Клинт, конечно, справится рано или поздно, но прежним уже не станет.

За соседним столом весело гуляли наемники из какой-то шайки – не то Кровавых Зубов, не то Кровавых Весел, в общем, из чего-то Кровавого и дурацкого. Их настрой передался понемногу мрачной компании героев, но как-то не весь, частями. Например, Наташа стала тихонько мурлыкать какую-то печальную орлесианскую колыбельную, Клинт, сам того не заметив, стал подпевать – и тут оказалось, что у эльфа очень неплохой голос, причем совершенно непохожий на тот, которым он обычно разговаривал – гораздо ниже и без таких манерных интонаций. Церковница склонилась к острому уху асассина, что-то быстро в него зашептала, тот посмотрел на сестру с сомнением, но кивнул. В самом деле, иногда стоило просто поорать о том, что болит, чтобы стало легче. А раз уж профессиональная гордость и правила приличия не позволяли орать, всегда можно было спеть.

Пел эльф на родном языке, который был незнаком ни Тони, ни Стиву. Антива была слишком маленькой страной, практически все население которой знало кроме собственного языка еще и орлесианский, либо тевинтерский, либо, на худой конец, ферелденский. Никому, кроме самих антиванцев или самых упорных фанатиков, и в голову не приходило учить антиванский.

Слова были непонятны, зато интонация… эльфа выворачивало наизнанку. Мелодия была выразительная, голос тоже, и ничего больше для понимания было не нужно. Стив вообще подозревал, что текст песни повествует о чем-нибудь абстрактном и совершенно не трагическом – важно ведь не что поешь, а как… Тем сильнее было его удивление, когда все, включая необразованную, казалось бы, эльфийку, подхватили очередной припев – как раз тогда, когда хрипловатый голос Клинта сорвался.

Наемники, оравшие что-то незатейливо-разухабистое за своим столом, неожиданной иностранной конкуренции не обрадовались. Какой-то плечистый бородач привстал было, чтобы высказать свое фи нагоняющей тоску компании, но его более глазастый и сообразительный товарищ зашептал:  
– Ты чо, больной? То ж король с командором гуляют! Хотят они грустить – и пускай их. Вон, лучше, всплакни тихонечко из солидарности или в знак этой… как ее… лояльности.  
**  
Следующий день прошел под знаком похмелья.  
**  
А потом наступила свадьба.

Ничего особо ужасного – и даже на коронацию чем-то похоже. Списком гостей, возможно. Или тем, что из Вал Руайо снова приехала Джустиния Пятая (к вящей радости Наташи). Или тем, что во время церемонии постоянно говорили, и говорили, и говорили, и слова в голове Стива сливались в ровный гул, иногда прерываемый аплодисментами.

Гости, как и положено, преподносили дары, и Стив от души надеялся, что Пеппер известно назначение всех этих загадочных штуковин. Сам король даже не пытался понять ценности и прикладного смысла подарков, просто улыбался и благодарил.

После церемонии был торжественный обедоужин, на котором жених и невеста практически ничего не ели – отчасти из-за нервов, отчасти из-за необходимости поддерживать светскую беседу сразу с десятком высокородных гостей. Всего несколько часов такого времяпровождения – и необходимость отправиться в спальню и плодотворно провести там ночь перестала казаться такой гнетущей. По крайней мере, спальня запиралась изнутри, и там не было говорливых гостей.

Тони, который, как и обещал, лично довел Пеппер до алтаря и сдал новоиспеченному супругу с рук на руки, где-то через час после этого эпохального события слинял к себе в башню. Перебрал доспех, кое-что поправил, отполировал получившуюся конструкцию. Почитал какую-то книгу о разведении боевых собак. Запустил ею в стену. Вызвал Джарвиса. Пока старик добирался до его комнаты, забыл, зачем. Попробовал лечь спать. В одиночестве не спалось и, хуже того, в голову лезли мысли о Стиве и том, чем он, теоретически, занимается в это самое время…

– Прекрати грызть себя изнутри. Его свадьба – это не конец света. Ничья свадьба не конец света, точно тебе говорю, – серьезный и непривычно вменяемый Архидемон присел на край его кровати.

– Я знаю. Но это что-то, что не зависит от разума.  
– Конечно. Оно зависит от вот этого – Локи показал на голубого светляка, привычно освещавшего грудь Тони. – Это – ваша связь. Это – ваше «пока смерть не разлучит». И далее по тексту.

Тэйрн Старк помолчал, осмысливая. Архидемон в качестве голоса разума был странен, но вполне убедителен.

– Спасибо, – сказал, наконец, Тони. – Слушай, а что с тобой… ну, ты как-то заметно изменился. Причем слишком быстро.  
– Это для вас быстро. А для меня… помнишь, я говорил, что ваше время – это мутная река, текущая под радужным мостом? Так и есть. Только скорость ее течения иногда меняется.  
– То есть, для тебя прошло много лет?  
– Не слишком много. Но прошло, да.  
– Ты стал… более вменяемым.  
– Я женился, – хмыкнул бог.  
– Ты же ужасно не хотел? Тор даже собирался что-то по этому поводу сделать…  
– О, это как всегда. Тор странствует и ищет битвы, а я жду, когда он вернется домой, и все станет хорошо… – Архидемон шевельнул плечами, будто пытаясь одновременно пожать ими и совершить какой-то еще эмоциональный жест. – Она тоже не была в восторге от идеи, так что я решил, что хоть что-то общее у нас есть.

Тони про себя решил, что женитьба чокнутому богу пошла только на пользу.

– А… кто она? Тоже богиня?  
– Ага. Богиня верности. У Всеотца есть чувство юмора – сосватать богиню верности за бога обмана… она хорошая девочка. И у нее роскошные волосы.

Локи поднялся с кровати и, вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть в воздухе, вполне по-человечески направился к двери. На пороге бог обернулся:  
– Не жди только, что с рассветом он прибежит сюда. Ваша Пеппер тоже хорошая девочка. Она заслуживает того, чтобы проснуться рядом с мужем и услышать от него «Доброе утро» хотя бы раз в жизни.

Тони подумал, что, наверное, Архидемон прав. Но ревность все равно грызла.  
**  
– Я возвращаюсь в Орлей с Ее Преподобием, – сообщила Наташа, старательно выпрямляя сведенные судорогой пальцы. – Джустиния Пятая говорит, что общество других сестер и беседы с ней смогут сделать то, чего не смогли врачи и магия.  
– Хорошо, – коротко отозвался Клинт.  
– А какие планы у тебя?  
– Никаких, – нельзя было сказать, что в эльфе что-то умерло. Скорее, в нем что-то окуклилось и ждало времени, когда сможет вылупиться.  
– Значит, ты останешься в Ферелдене? Ты никогда не любил Ферелден.  
– Почему? Отличная страна: грязь, собаки, и народ такой бодрый, – дернул уголком рта Клинт. Наташа вздохнула.  
– Ладно. В общем. У меня есть одна вещь, и я хочу отдать ее тебе, – сестра протянула убийце перстень лучника. – На память.  
– А ты? – поднял бровь эльф.  
– А я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу стрелять. А если и смогу… ну, колец много.  
– Такое – одно.  
– Значит, найду тебя и заберу! – рассердилась Наташа.  
– Буду ждать с нетерпением, – в первый раз за время разговора по-настоящему улыбнулся Клинт.

И он действительно ждал. Небезуспешно.  
**  
Покинув спальню Командора Старка, Архидемон пешком отправился во дворец. Может, он хотел поздравить молодоженов, может – испортить кому-нибудь финал празднества, но, скорее всего, он хотел пообщаться со слишком очеловечившимся братом.

Этого ему сделать не удалось – брат был увлечен беседой с давно не виденным мрачного вида кунари. Впрочем, кунари не выглядел слишком уж мрачным. А по меркам его расы так и вовсе лучился улыбкой.

«Халк приехал на свадьбу. Вот остальные обрадуются…» – философски подумал Локи, скрываясь в темноте. Ну, не удалось поговорить с Тором. Но это только сейчас. Он ведь все равно вернется домой, надо только подождать. А куда спешить? Позади – вечность, впереди – вечность…

И Тор действительно вернулся домой, чем здорово нарушил воцарившуюся было семейную идиллию.  
**  
Исчезнувшая из дворца Веланна обнаружилась через неделю в Башне Бдения. Долийка, как ни в чем не бывало, явилась в крепость, поздоровалась с заскучавшим от безделья и всеобщего невнимания сенешалем Ником и сообщила о своей готовности немедленно примкнуть к Ордену. Одноглазый тип просиял.

Когда вслед за долийкой появился молодой храмовник примерно с тем же текстом, Ник просиял вторично, еще ярче.  
**  
Андерс уплыл за море в компании Халка. Кунари и маг не были знакомы раньше, но получили друг о друге самые лестные отзывы из самых авторитетных источников – общих боевых товарищей. Кунари путешествовал по миру в поисках способа разобраться со своим «Другим», и молодой целитель предложил ему посетить Империю Тевинтер – дескать, тамошние магистры большие специалисты по всякого рода одержимостям. «Полная страна сайрабазов? Это должно быть весело», – хмыкнул Халк, и Андерс неожиданно попросил взять его с собой. Даже котенка согласился оставить в ласковых ручках Пеппер. Магу было до смерти любопытно, что такое «весело» в понимании кунари.

А революция в Тевинтере началась сама собой, честное слово.  
**  
_– …и выглядела как настоящий ангел Создателя. Тогда Верховная Жрица сказала нам обменяться кольцами и разрешила поцеловаться._  
 _– А без разрешения целоваться нельзя?_  
 _– В Церкви – нет._  
 _– Фу, скучное, наверное, место… А вы будете жить долго и счастливо?_  
 _– А как же. Это же сказка. Разве в сказках бывает иначе?_  
 _– Бывает. Когда появляется злой колдун, которого забыли пригласить на свадьбу, и все портит._  
 _– Я еще поговорю с Пеппер о таких сказках… Не бойся. Злого колдуна не забыли пригласить. Он сам не пришел. Наверное, был очень занят своими злыми колдовскими делами._  
 _– Это же Архитектор, да? Это же он – злой колдун?_  
 _– А разве в нашей сказке был другой?_  
 _– Нет… – мальчик широко зевнул, но продолжил задавать вопросы. – А что случилось с Архитектором? Тони все-таки убил его?_  
 _– Спать! – велел Стив, укутывая сына в одеяло по самые хитрые глаза. – Завтра Тони придет – сам у него спросишь._  
 _**_  
 _– Я уж думал, ты не придешь._  
 _– Мелкий требовал сказку. Про нас с тобой, и «про всех остальных ваших странных друзей». – Стив устало вздохнул, потер глаза, выскользнул из одежды и забрался под одеяло. Тони был привычно прохладный, это успокаивало._  
 _– О, мое сочувствие. Скоро он выучит ее наизусть – а сказка-то длинная, даже если с купюрами рассказывать…_  
 _– Точно. А что поделать – это сказка про живых людей. И про его родителей, к тому же. Кто бы отказался слушать?_  
 _– Я. Мне бы стало скучно, и я сбежал бы из дому на подвиги._  
 _– В пять лет? Не смеши, – Стив подгреб прохладного гарлока поближе к себе и вдруг спросил. – А что с Архитектором-то? Я знаю, ты улетал из города где-то через пару недель после нашей свадьбы. Ты нашел его новое логово и убил его?_

_Тони помолчал в темноте, потом как-то смущенно фыркнул и сознался:_   
_– Хотел. Но в последний момент передумал. Понимаешь, этот мир уже лет сто не менялся – в нем застой. Чтобы нарушить это противоестественно спокойное состояние, нужны гении. Есть, конечно, я…_   
_– …скромный ты наш…_   
_– …и честный. Был Авернус, прими, Создатель, его грешную и сложную душу. И все! Один гений на весь этот огромный мир? Не пойдет. А Архитектор, при всех его недостатках, гений._   
_– Но он хочет, чтобы люди и порождения тьмы как-то слились и все такое…_   
_– Помнишь, что говорил этот старый гриб? Может, через пару сотен лет упорных тренировок…_   
_– Надеюсь, _настолько_ долго и счастливо мы жить не будем. И это будут уже не наши проблемы, – Стив приподнял голову, бестолково поцеловал своего личного гарлока в нос, и уснул прежде, чем голова успела снова почувствовать подушку._

_В ночном небе над Денеримом переливался и сверкал радужный мост. На мосту сидели Архидемон и его жена. Он показывал ей что-то внизу, а она всматривалась, поднимала брови и недоверчиво качала головой._

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Клинт поет антиванский вариант "Ti Penso e Cambia il Mondo" - "Думаю о тебе, и мир меняется".  
> Звучит это так:  
> https://youtu.be/JTG05QyQ5UQ


	74. Экстра 1. Военный совет как он был

_— Ты должна жить. Я пожертвую собой ради тебя._  
 _— Нет! Ты же знаешь, я не дам тебе умереть, Алистер!_  
 _— Ты так говоришь, как будто можешь сделать выбор за меня._  
Алистер, Героиня Ферелдена, Dragon Age: Origins

Настоящий военный совет состоялся за несколько часов до официального и был не в пример серьезнее и важнее, по крайней мере для его участников.

Стив, выбравшись из купален в двух, для разнообразия, полотенцах (одно прикрывало бедра, второе было намотано на голову а-ля чалма), застал Тони не в постели, где оставил довольного алхимика, уходя, а за столом. Не потрудившийся накинуть на себя хоть что-нибудь Страж сидел в кресле, поджав ноги, и что-то сосредоточенно писал, временами замирая и принимаясь задумчиво помахивать в воздухе пером.

– С чего это тебя вдруг потянуло на сочинительство? – Стив недавно понял, что при полном отсутствии благодарных зрителей Тони в ответ почти никогда не язвил, так как не видел смысла поддерживать репутацию глобальной занозы в неудобьсказуемом месте, а значит, ему можно было задавать прямые вопросы.

– Завещание пишу. Пока могу хоть как-то прикинуться, будто я нахожусь в здравом уме и твердой памяти перед лицом Создателя.

Стив нахмурился. С одной стороны, отрицать высокую вероятность гибели всей их команды или хотя бы кого-то одного, было глупо. С другой стороны… Они только что занимались любовью, и после такого положено расслабленно думать о чем-нибудь приятном, а не о смерти и том, кому отписать десять этажей лабораторий.

– Это очень… предусмотрительно, – подобрал, наконец, слово маг. – Но почему именно сейчас?  
– У меня предчувствие, – признался Тони и помахал пером в воздухе слишком нервно.  
– Какое? – полюбопытствовал Стив. Его собственные предчувствия, хоть и оказывались иногда полезны, никаких тайн будущего обычно не открывали. Они, скорее, чуть преждевременно констатировали неизбежное – одно только «Он все равно добьется своего, так что прекрати зря расплескивать воду», устало произнесенное внутренним голосом в приснопамятных купальнях Круга, чего стоило…  
– Мне придется убить Архидемона, – Тони поставил заковыристую подпись под изъявлением своей воли и отодвинул лист, давая чернилам просохнуть.  
– Именно «придется»? Не «удастся», скажем?  
– Придется. И на всякий случай я еще раз все запишу. Устроив свою симпатичную попку на твоем троне, Пеппер нажила слишком много врагов, боюсь. Так что лишняя бумага, которой можно отмахаться от недоброжелателей, ей не помешает.  
– Не помешает, – согласился Стив. – А почему Архидемона не могу попробовать убить я? Шансов у нас поровну…  
– Шансов убить его – да, поровну. Может, у тебя даже больше – ты маг. Шансов выжить после этого убийства у нас тоже поровну. Но я все равно умираю, так что…  
– Сейчас выяснится, что Дункан забыл мне сказать еще что-то важное? – спросил Стив – и это был как раз тот случай, когда внутренний голос заранее предупредил его, что так и будет.  
– Что ты знаешь о том, как правильно убивать Архидемонов? – спросил в ответ Тони.  
– Ничего.  
– Вот-вот… Говорят, душа Архидемона после смерти переселяется в ближайшее к нему порождение тьмы… и вообще любое существо со скверной в крови.  
– Но это же… Страж.  
– Точно. Поэтому убивать Архидемонов крайне почетно, да только все почести тебе оказывают уже посмертно. Человеческое тело не способно вынести души Архидемона, а потому быстро умирает.  
– А куда тогда девается вновь освободившаяся душа? – заинтересовался Стив. Тони поперхнулся какой-то фразой.  
– Об этом я не думал и нигде не читал… А действительно, куда? Больше ни в кого она не вселяется, иначе вокруг трупа Архидемона была бы расходящаяся спираль из мертвых Стражей и гарлоков…  
– Так может, дело не в душе, а в том, что Архидемон последним усилием воли мстит своему убийце? Он же все-таки очень могущественное и магически одаренное существо…  
– Так и есть. В некоторых книгах говорится, что Архидемоны – это низвергнутые и сошедшие с ума боги. Думаю, у бога хватит сил напоследок забрать с собой убийцу.

Стражи немного помолчали. Тони замерз в своем кресле, встал из-за стола и завернулся в одеяло. Стив, думая о своем, дошел до камина, ткнул пальцами в какие-то каменные завитушки над ним и полез в открывшийся потайной бар. Алхимик оживился и заглянул молодому королю через плечо.  
– Неплохая коллекция – и почему-то досталась тебе. Ты же не пьешь!  
– Пью. Но не пьянею.  
– Удачно, да… – Тони замолчал, принимая из рук Стива тяжелый стакан с чем-то темным и пахнущим дымом и можжевеловыми ягодами.  
– За что?  
– За то, чтобы Архидемон не успел отомстить, – Стив аккуратно звякнул краем своего стакана о стакан Тони.  
**  
– Знаешь, если мы оба доживем до момента убиения дракона, лучше его убью я, – сказал Стив, глядя в потолок. Тони приподнялся на локте и заглянул сверху в голубые глаза короля.  
– Я думал, мы уже все решили.  
– Нет. Я… я не хочу, чтобы кто-то умирал _за меня_.  
– Утешай себя тем, что я умру за страну.  
– _Очень_ утешительно, Тони. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, – в носу у Стива предательски защипало. Деловитых и отстраненных разговоров о смерти в последние дни было как-то слишком много.  
– Прости, жить вечно у меня в любом случае не получится, – хмыкнул Тони и потерся холодным носом о плечо мага.  
– Не ерничай! – взвился тот.  
– Не буду. Стив, я умру в любом случае. Так пусть хотя бы от этого будет польза. А тебе лучше не рваться на подвиги: скоро на твои широкие плечи рухнет целая страна, успеешь еще почувствовать себя затрахавшимся героем… Пеппер, опять же, поможешь. И она поможет тебе…  
– Не забалтывай меня! Ты хочешь, чтобы я прямо запретил тебе связываться с драконом? – Стива непередаваемо бесил этот мягкий, обволакивающий тон, напрочь выключающий все желания, кроме одного – слушать.  
– О. Вот как. Так что – это приказ, Ваше Величество? – тон вопроса был уж слишком верноподданническим, особенно для существа, которое сидит на своем монархе верхом, недобро сверкая ртутными глазами. Стив, в принципе, привык к тому, что каждую ночь любовник приобретает какие-то нечеловеческие черты, но лежать смирно и наблюдать, как в кривой улыбке сверкают мелкие острые зубы, было все-таки жутковато… хоть это зрелище и заставляло что-то внутри замирать, подскакивать до горла и падать в самый низ живота.  
– Считай, что да, – надеясь, что голос звучит достаточно жестко и убедительно, ничем не выдавая творящегося внутри, ответил маг.  
– Хорошо. Дракона все равно убью я, – постановил Тони, с неясными намерениями склоняясь к шее Стива.  
– Тони…

Губы у алхимика были холодные, но это было даже приятно.

– Стив, тебе известно такое понятие, как «взаимоисключающие параграфы»? – последним, чего ожидал Стив, был подобный вопрос.  
– Да.  
– Ты отдал мне прямой приказ не убивать дракона. Его исполнение предполагает то, что ты убьешь его сам, так?  
– Так, – маг чуть не завопил «не отвлекай меня!», но прикусил язык, потому что любовник умудрялся одновременно и вести беседу, и совершать множество действий, с ее предметом никак не связанных.  
– Как и все дворянство Ферелдена, я присягнул тебе на верность тогда, на Собрании Земель. И, в частности, поклялся защищать твою особу ценой своей жизни. Улавливаешь?  
– Я ненавижу твое умение искать лазейки! – прошипел маг, тщетно пытаясь вывернуться из пластилиново-мягкой хватки Тони.  
– Но все остальное-то тебе нравится?  
– Нравится… – Стив немного посопел в темноте, прикусив губу. Еще не хватало сейчас разреветься. Вот где этот ненормальный берет столько спокойного равнодушия ко всему, включая собственную жизнь? – А дракона все равно убью я.  
– Нет.  
– Ты понимаешь, что не можешь мне запретить? Я тут, вроде как, король…  
– М-да, ситуация… ладно. Предлагаю решить наш спор по-мужски, – Тони сполз со Стива и вытянулся рядом, прямо поверх одеяла.  
– Бросить монетку, что ли? – слабо улыбнулся Стив.  
– Как ты догадался?  
– Я успел немного тебя узнать. Достаточно, чтобы не соглашаться бросать _твою_ монетку, – маг решительно отодвинул руку с протянутой к нему золотой монетой, сконденсированной, судя по всему, из прохладного воздуха спальни.  
– Доставай свою, – пожал плечами Тони.

Стиву пришлось выбираться из постели, шарить в ящиках стола, вылавливая какой-то слишком скользкий золотой, и возвращаться к ехидно улыбающемуся алхимику.

Разумеется, Тони выиграл.  
И, разумеется, Стив должен был заранее знать, что так и будет. Он ведь действительно успел достаточно узнать Тони.


	75. Экстра 2. Предкоронационные хлопоты, или "You Can Leave Your Crown On"

_Honey, you should see me in a crown._  
Мориарти, "Sherlock"

Судя по всему, Пеппер с одинаковым успехом можно было поручить руководство концом света, сотворением мира либо реставрационными работами в Черном Городе – миниатюрная эльфийка с тяжелым взглядом закусила бы губу и организовала все наилучшим образом. Вот и официальная, одобренная Церковью коронация на второй день после триумфальной победы над Архидемоном и армией порождений тьмы прошла без сучка и задоринки. После такого торжественного восхождения на престол даже самые рьяные противники династии Тейринов вынуждены были замолчать и затаиться.

Во-первых, для проведения церемонии из Орлея тайно и очень быстро прибыла лично Верховная Жрица Джустиния Пятая (узнав о ее приезде, Наташа буквально засветилась и стала уверять всех, что ей уже лучше, она вполне может посетить коронацию, а заключенная в лубок рука будет прекрасно гармонировать с парадной рясой). Ее Преподобие и король-маг о чем-то очень долго говорили за закрытыми дверями, да так, что стражники, приставленные к этим самым дверям, потом еще долго перешептывались – мол, в кабинете что-то грохотало и падало. Но, что бы там ни происходило, к заинтересованным лицам Стив и Джустиния вышли красиво и спокойно: невысокая пожилая священница опиралась на руку мага и одаряла паству благосклонными улыбками, а сам монарх ничуть ей в этом не уступал. Всем недоброжелателям быстро стало ясно, что Владыка Церкви и король Ферелдена договорились, и свергнуть его, обвинив в нарушении главного догмата Андрастианской церкви – «магия должна служить человеку, а не человек магии» – не удастся.

 

Во-вторых, на коронации присутствовало неимоверное количество иностранных дипломатов и лиц к ним приравненных. Тони только глаза вытаращил, когда увидел в посольской части зала неугомонного эльфа-убийцу, по такому случаю одетого не в черный доспех, а в какой-то затейливый и безумно нефункциональный костюм. Заметив ошалевший взгляд Стража, Клинт слегка пожал плечами и изобразил намек на издевательски-уважительный полупоклон. В качестве официального представителя Антивы эльф, судя по всему, чувствовал себя прекрасно. Да и без него в посольском секторе было, на кого посмотреть: смуглокожая возрастная красавица, увешанная золотом обшей стоимостью с казну небольшого островного государства, представляла Ривейн. Молодой, но поражающий пустотой и древностью взгляда худощавый блондин, присланный из самой крепости Вейсхаупт – незабвенный Орден Серых Стражей. Первый Чародей Ирвинг, по такому случаю даже приведший свою бороду в менее ужасное, чем обычно состояние – Круг магов. За спиной мага мрачно насупившейся тенью маячил командор храмовников Грегор, честно сражавшийся на улицах Денерима, потерявший в бою два пальца с левой руки и так до сих пор и не простивший вспыльчивому величеству обидного удара в лицо. Одетые в официальные цвета своих государств, там и сям мелькали андерцы, марчане, неваррцы и орлесианцы, окутанные облаками своего изысканного парфюма. Деловито поправляя клановое оружие, так и не сданное при входе в зал, сновали гномы, превратившие свои и без того ухоженные бороды в настоящие произведения парикмахерского искусства. Две долийские хранительницы – пожилая и величественная Маретари со старающейся во всем ей подражать Ланайей – степенно о чем-то беседовали, совершая в процессе разговора пассы, заставляющие камни в набалдашниках их посохов вспыхивать чуть ярче. Над общим морем голов как скалы из приливной волны выступали кунари: их прибыла цела делегация, возглавляемая абсолютно невозмутимым военачальником-Стэном. Гиганты о чем-то долго беседовали с нетипично нервничавшим Халком, потом хором произнесли какую-то тарабарщину на родном языке, после чего Стэн вручил Халку меч таких размеров, что Тони вряд ли смог бы его удержать, и удалился. Тем, кто путешествовал с Халком, было очевидно, что кунари сияет от счастья и воссоединения с оружием, явно имеющим какое-то назначение помимо основного.

В толпе обнаружились даже тевинтерские магистры. На них с опаской косились все, а больше всех – храмовники, но маги вели себя прилично, никого не приносили в жертву, демонически хохоча, ни к кому не лезли в голову с помощью магии крови, и даже рабов, без которых приличный магистр на людях не показывается, по доброй воле оставили в посольском особняке. Похоже, тевинтерцы были самыми заинтересованными в предстоящей коронации существами, так как долгое время именно они обладали монополией на совмещение магических и монархических функций, так что им не терпелось взглянуть на Тейрина, сумевшего переупрямить Церковь и заставить-таки признать себя полноправным королем.

Такое количество облеченных самой разной властью гостей тоже не давало противникам Стива ни единого шанса объявить коронацию незаконной: даже устрани они Верховную Жрицу (на что, впрочем, пойти могли только совсем уж сумасшедшие заговорщики), дипломаты дружно засвидетельствовали бы законность ее решения.

В-третьих, по залу то там, то тут сновали молодые люди и эльфы, вооруженные стопками бумаги, угольными карандашами, а некоторые – и деревянными досками для изготовления гравюр. Часть из них делала быстрые зарисовки, часть приставала к гостям с короткими вопросами и тщательно фиксировала ответы. Можно было не сомневаться: к вечеру даже самые незаинтересованные в политике будут в курсе, что происходило в королевском дворце, и как это происходило: гномьи печатные прессы уже работали, выпуская первые листовки с текстом для грамотных и понятными картинками для неграмотных.

Сама Пеппер, даже более серьезная и сосредоточенная, чем обычно, порхала вокруг Стива, смахивая с его плеч несуществующие пылинки и в сотый раз поправляя и без того идеально лежащие складки парадной мантии.

– Не надо так волноваться, все будет хорошо, – заверял бледную от напряжения душевных сил эльфийку будущий помазанник Создателя, но Пеппер только хмурилась и принималась перечислять все, что по ее мнению могло пойти не так.

– А вдруг в зале наемный убийца…  
– И даже не один. Думаю, Клинт притащил с собой много коллег по цеху, и я им уже заплатил. Вряд ли кто-то заплатит больше, так что у меня есть самые лучшие телохранители.  
– А вдруг какой-нибудь маг-фанатик…  
– Храмовники Ее Преподобия все-таки не зря свое жалование получают. Да и Грегор, при всей моей к нему нелюбви, не последний в их организации, в том числе, по силе таланта.  
– А если кто-то притащил с собой кунарийской взрывчатки…  
– Стэн и его подчиненные тут не просто так. Она натурально обнюхали всех приглашенных, уж что-что, а свою взрывчатку они найдут у любого.  
– А вдруг кто-то подкупил поваров, чтобы они отравили праздничный обед?  
– Я принял противоядие еще с утра. Пеппер, успокойся. Ты же лично все организовала и сто раз проверила. И счета, на которые пошли деньги убийцам, тоже приносила на подпись ты. И кунари пригласила ты. И отряд храмовников обаяла. И противоядие мне споила. Чего ж тебя так трясет? Ты ведь все сделала правильно…

Эльфийка дергано кивнула и резко отвернулась от короля. Тот взял девушку за хрупкие, но отнюдь не слабые плечи и развернул к себе лицом.

– Почему ты так не веришь в собственные силы?

Пеппер долго молчала, часто-часто моргая, чтобы слезы не вздумали выступить и испортить макияж в тевинтерском стиле. Стив подумал, чего стоила потомственной полурабыне, пострадавшей, вдобавок, от колдовства магистров, дипломатическая беседа сразу с тремя тевинтерцами, не умеющими смотреть на эльфов иначе, как на источник свежей крови да еще постельных кукол, передернулся, и прижал эльфийку к себе. Она всхлипнула и уткнулась носом ему четко в центр неизменной сильверитовой звезды. Стив удивился, опустив взгляд и увидев аккуратно причесанную рыжую макушку на уровне своих ключиц. Иногда энергия и сила воли девушки заставляли забыть о ее более чем скромных габаритах.

– Потому что я – никто, пыль под ногами других. И сначала Тони поднял меня, отряхнул от этой пыли и приставил к делу, а теперь еще и ты… Я все время боюсь не справиться…  
– Ты справлялась и справляешься лучше всех.  
– Я боюсь, что меня не примут всерьез…  
– Вот еще. Пусть только попробуют.  
– Я боюсь проснуться.  
– Что? – опешил Стив.

Пеппер страдальчески шмыгнула носом.  
– Я боюсь, что сейчас это все закончится, и я опять проснусь в эльфинаже, выплевывая легкие от ночного кашля. Что всего этого не было – просто мой разум пытался обмануть умирающее тело и облегчить его страдания. Такое уже бывало… тогда.

Маг сочувственно посмотрел в макушку девушки, которую, судя по тому, что он ощущал, колотило как на морозе, вздохнул и подхватил эльфийку на руки. Она испуганно пискнула, но Стив дошел с ней до небольшого диванчика, старательно устроил не нем, а потом сел рядом, позволяя Пеппер опереться о его плечо.

– Я тебя хорошо понимаю. Когда-то в Круге мне было очень плохо. Я сидел в карцере, высасывающем ману, и бредил. Не помню, что мне виделось, но это было прекрасно. И каждый раз я надеялся, что уж теперь-то это навсегда, и я не вернусь в тюрьму.  
– А за что тебя туда посадили? – чуть отвлекшись от своих грустных мыслей, спросила Пеппер, даже не замечая, что обращается к королю как ей раньше и в голову бы не пришло.  
– За то, что я дружил с тем, с кем не должен был, – теперь уже Стива начало колотить. – Ты же знаешь о дивных взаимоотношениях магов и храмовников? – эльфийка кивнула. – Ну так вот у нас как-то… не сложилось. Как если бы щенок и котенок, не знающие, что они должны друг друга ненавидеть, прекрасно поладили, – Стив помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Ну и еще за то, что там себе выдумала обделенная мужским вниманием дура в рясе.

Пеппер кивнула. То ли она, как большинство эльфов, спокойно относилась к однополым парам, то ли ее закалила жизнь в башне Тони, но на лице эльфийки не отразилось никаких эмоций, кроме понимания и сочувствия.

– Этого не было! – неизвестно, почему счел нужным заверить Стив. – Я вообще… не интересовался мужчинами, до того, как… – Стив все еще не утратил вредной для королей способности краснеть, и Пеппер, глядя, как в тон парадной мантии пунцовеют его уши, наконец развеселилась и даже хихикнула.  
– Это другое, – сообщила она. – Я помню множество самых странных существ, которые наутро не могли понять, почему их потянуло именно в эту постель. И одно из них как-то обмолвилось, что, для сохранения своей крыши на месте, будет считать, что есть женщины, интересоваться которыми для него естественно, мужчины, которыми, соответственно, неестественно, и есть Тони, и тут уж как карта ляжет.  
– Похоже, так и есть. Но он жульничает! Его карта всегда ложится нужной ему стороной!  
– Ну, это часть моего природного обаяния, – сообщил от дверей неизвестно, сколько там простоявший Страж. – Заканчивайте сеанс парного изживания страхов и комплексов, – Тони неожиданно сделал странное лицо и произнес, явно цитируя. – Меня, сэр маг, прислала Преподобная Мать. Она желает тебя видеть.

Стив фыркнул и поднялся с диванчика. Пеппер, выдернув откуда-то из рукава зеркальце, придирчиво осмотрела урон, нанесенный макияжу, быстро поправила кое-что, и поинтересовалась:  
– Что это была за фраза?

Стражи переглянулись, и Тони ответил:  
– О, с нее началось наше со Стивом знакомство. Пеппер, ты не могла бы подойти к Ее Преподобию и сказать…  
– Я поняла, – кивнула эльфийка и выскользнула за дверь.

Тони задумчиво ощупал взглядом парадно разодетую королевскую фигуру. Стив поежился и признался:  
– Я и сам чувствую себя в этом как идиот, не надо мне об этом еще раз напоминать.  
– Ты выглядишь прекрасно, – сообщил Тони, похоже, без издевки. Потом в его глазах снова зажглись те красноватые искры, и он, понизив голос, мурлыкнул. – Но вечером ты снимешь этот пафосный костюм… Корону можешь оставить.

Не дожидаясь изложения дальнейших коварных планов алхимика, Стив заткнул ему рот самым приятным из способов, а потом, с трудом заставив себя оторваться от по-дневному теплых и податливых губ, выскочил за дверь.

Ему безумно захотелось короноваться поскорее.


	76. Экстра 3. Ретроспектива. "Не заигрывай с демонами"

_— М-м… Маг, значит… Ну, и каково это — быть магом?_  
 _— Знать, какая мощь собрана в кончиках твоих пальцев?_  
 _— Нет. Везде в юбке ходить. Хе-хе!_  
Андерс, Огрен, Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening

\- Ну что, пришел в себя? – где-то на недостижимой высоте заколыхалось бледное пятно обеспокоенного храмовничьего лица. Стив поморгал и постарался кивнуть.

– Я вообще не представляю, как ты с таким резервом можешь хоть кого-то вызвать, – Баки протянул руку и как котенка за шкирку поднял мага за воротник синей ученической робы.

– Я тоже не представляю. И не могу придумать способа выпускать это заклинание порциями, – Стив потер неожиданно замерзшие уши ледяными пальцами и попробовал сконцентрироваться. – Почему нельзя вызывать существ по частям?  
– И как ты себе это представляешь? – фыркнул Баки. – Сначала призвал улыбку, потом отдохнул, выпил зелье – и всю голову? И она летает за тобой в ожидании, пока ты соизволишь отоспаться и вытащить из-за Завесы еще и тело?  
– А хоть бы и так… Я на твоих зельях долго не протяну. Да и ты без них недолго храмовником пробудешь, – Стив виновато посмотрел на своего странного друга. Тот легкомысленно отмахнулся, скрежетнув металлическими сочленениями доспеха.  
– На этот счет не волнуйся, мы с Зиновией уже почти договорились. Зелья будут. А с твоим резервом надо что-то делать…  
– Да что тут поделаешь? Такой вот я ущербный.  
– Не городи ерунды. Скажем, мы с тобой подеремся, ты вызовешь жуткую тварь и она откусит мне руку. Я стану ущербным?  
– Нуу… да? – осторожно предположил Стив. Обижать единственного друга ему не хотелось. Но здравый смысл однозначно говорил: безрукий храмовник ущербен.  
– А вот и нет! – сообщил Баки. – Мне просто сделают специальный зачарованный протез, и я продолжу махать мечом во славу Андрасте.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что мне нужен протез?  
– Вроде того. А еще тебе нужно какое-нибудь другое одеяние. Прости, Стив, но ты и так создаешь странное впечатление, а уж в этом платьице…  
– На свою юбку посмотри, мужественный ты наш, – обиделся Стив, пламенея ушами.  
– Ну, у меня над юбкой тяжеленный сильверитовый доспех. А у тебя – шнуровка и узорчики…  
**  
– Готов?  
– Почти. Фу. Меня от этого творога тошнит, – Стив несколько раз сглотнул. Баки усмехнулся.  
– От него всех тошнит. Иногда я думаю, что Ее Преподобие специально сделала его таким мерзким. Чтобы храмовники не забывали о тяготах обычной жизни.  
– Ладно, кажется, я в норме. Ты так и не сказал, откуда взял столько лириума.  
– Зиновия рассказала, – хитро улыбнулся Баки, и Стив мученически закатил глаза.  
– Создатель, я даже не представляю, скольких девушек ты бы сделал несчастными, не принеси вовремя свои обеты…  
– Эй, но сначала я бы сделал их счастливыми! – искренне возмутился храмовник.  
– Да уж… Баки, Зиновия – статуя! Каменная!  
– Ну так мне с ней детей и не заводить, – пожал наплечниками, украшенными стилизованными языками священного пламени, рыцарь. – Давай, начинай.

Стив взялся за посох и придал лицу, как он надеялся, серьезное и вдохновенное выражение.  
**  
– Создатель тебя побери, Баки! За что?.. – Стив с трудом вдохнул и постарался стереть кровь с лица рукавом робы. Рукав был жесткий, да еще и расшитый металлической нитью, так что на лице помимо потеков из носу появились еще и царапины.  
– Никогда. Не заигрывай. С демонами, – раздельно произнес… нет, не Баки – самый настоящий рыцарь Джеймс, пристально глядя на пытавшегося оправиться от Святой Кары мага.  
– А кого я должен был призвать? Мистического барашка?  
– Хотя бы! Нет, тебе непременно нужен демон! – кованый сапог гневно громыхнул о пол в опасной близости к лицу скорчившегося чародея. Стив вздрогнул и непроизвольно прикрыл голову руками. Рыцаря тут же начала мучить совесть: нашел, действительно, к кому применять профессиональные умения… – Ты хоть крови вложить не додумался? – недовольно спросил Баки, помогая Стиву подняться.  
– Нет, – буркнул маг. – У меня ни одной открытой раны и не было, пока ты по мне не грохнул этой вашей магической кувалдой…  
– Какие мы нежные! У тебя и сейчас ни одной открытой раны нет, просто сосуды в носу слабые… Возьми платок, принцесса.  
– Спасибо, – неразборчиво из-за спешно прижатого к носу куска ткани поблагодарил чародей. – Слушай… А скажи мне, как храмовник магу, то, чего говорить нельзя… – с опасно задумчивой интонацией попросил маг, убедившись, что нос больше не истекает красным.  
– Черный город никогда не был Золотым, – охотно сказал Баки. Стив вытаращил свои безумные голубые глаза, и без того слишком большие на изможденном лице.  
– Что, правда?  
– Откуда я знаю, Стиви? Я там не был! Но говорить этого нам точно нельзя.  
– Ага. Нет, вообще-то, я о другом. Скажи – чисто теоретически! – я могу обратиться к магии крови, не вскрывая себе запястий кривым ножом? Вот хотя бы с этой кровью из носу?

Рыцарь долго молчал, меряя хрупкого мага удивительно неприятным профессиональным взглядом.  
– Я открою тебе тайну, Стиви. Ты можешь использовать любую кровь – хоть из разбитой коленки, хоть из прокушенной губы. Как думаешь, почему среди магов крови так много женщин?

Стив честно подумал.  
– Не знаю.

– Ну да, откуда тебе… Знаешь, будь я магом, вынужденным ежемесячно страдать женскими недомоганиями, я бы тоже вызывал демонов просто чтобы было, на кого излить гнев.

Стив попытался представить себя нервной девицей, не сумел, но к сведению принял.

– А теперь пообещай мне никогда не использовать магию крови. И не связываться с демонами, – Баки навис над другом и посмотрел со значением.  
– Обещаю, – тоном «ты просишь о какой-то самой собой разумеющейся вещи» протянул Стив. – Но почему ты так трясешься из-за меня и демонов? Я так похож на любителя сделать что-нибудь чужими руками, заплатив за это непомерно высокую цену?  
– Нет. Нет. Просто… я могу представить себе демона, который будет достаточно умен, чтобы предложить тебе что-то, на что ты купишься.

Пришла очередь мага долго молчать, разглядывая храмовника с искренним недоумением.

– Нет, Баки. Такого демона не существует. Я все сделаю сам. Я справлюсь.  
– Эй, ну хоть мне помочь позволишь? – не то виновато, не то обрадовано улыбнулся храмовник.  
– Запретить точно не сумею, – пожал плечами Стив.  
– Ну, тогда слушай. Моя каменная леди подсказала интересную идею…  
**  
Через неделю Баки принес Стиву схему изготовления сильверитовой звезды, которой суждено было, как оказалось, стать неофициальным символом королевской армии.

А через две – бессильно смотрел, как уходит в самый страшный, высасывающий ману, карцер его ненормальный друг, уходит с прямой спиной, разбитым лицом и без единой попытки магически повлиять на ситуацию.

Он обещал справиться сам.  
**  
Он справился.


	77. Экстра 4. Ретроспектива. Кот как единица измерения времени

_Белый кот символизирует серебряную луну, заглядывающую в углы и расчищающую небо для нового дня._  
 _Белый кот — «очиститель» или «зверь, который сам себя чистит», на санскрите его называли margaras, это означает «охотник, идущий по следу; следователь; ищущий бесследно пропавших»._  
 _Белый кот — охотник и убийца, его путь озарен серебряной луной. Все темные, потайные уголки и существа обнаруживаются в этом неумолимо нежном свете._  
 _Ты не можешь отказаться от своего белого кота, потому что твой белый кот — это ты сам._  
 _Ты не можешь скрыться от своего белого кота, потому что твой белый кот прячется у тебя внутри._  
Уильям Берроуз, "Кот внутри"

Стив измерял время в котах.  
Один кот мог быть равен одной смене храмовников, или одному приему пищи, или одной службе в церкви Круга – но все эти события никак не касались мага, стучавшего зубами в карцере, а кот касался. Стив не знал, откуда животное появлялось в крохотной комнатке без окон и с дверью, которая никогда не открывалась... почти никогда. Но когда дверь распахивалась, пропуская храмовника, только что избавившегося от этой своей ростовой консервной банки, кот не приходил. Стив бы заметил.  
**  
Все началось так.  
"Ну вот опять". На живот откуда-то плюхнулась теплая тяжесть. Маг открыл глаза. Животное сидело чуть ниже его тощих ребер, неудобно давя задними лапами на солнечное сплетение.  
– Чего ты все время сюда приходишь? – обратился Стив к коту, не рассчитывая, впрочем, на членораздельный ответ.  
– Мау, – басовито сказал кот. – Маууууу...

Пришелец был совершенно не изысканного вида. Крупный, приземистый, плебейски-полосатый и, в отличие от самого Стива, отъевшийся до появления приятно округлых щек. Чем он питался, оставалось только догадываться, потому что крыс в Круге никто никогда не видел, а подкармливать животное вечно голодные ученики вряд ли стали бы – своя шкура дороже.  
– Ну чего тебе? – недовольно просипел Стив, когда кот особо удачно поставил лапу на его живот.  
– Мау! – не менее недовольно рявкнул кот и боднул протянутую руку. Стив машинально почесал кошачье горло – и очень удивился, когда пальцы зацепились за что-то бумажное. Маг рывком сел и притянул к себе кота. Тот нисколько не возражал, дав осмотреть себя. К шее животного на тонком, но прочном шнурке был привязан небольшой свиток из плохонького пергамента – такой выдавали ученикам на конспекты.

Стив отцепил свиток, развернул и вчитался в мелкий острый почерк.

_"Понятия не имею, кто ты, где ты и за что сидишь в карцере, но был бы рад возможности поговорить хоть с кем-то, кроме голосов в собственной голове и этих ограниченных молодых людей в доспехах. Надеюсь, Пушистиус не истреплет мое послание раньше, чем оно достигнет твоих глаз, коллега по несчастью"._

Стив улыбнулся. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь ему было, что ответить на вечное храмовничье "Ты ничего не хочешь попросить, детка?".  
– Мне нужна бумага, чернила и запас перьев, – сказал Стив, невидяще глядя в потолок. Оставалось только надеяться, что этому рыцарю его просьба не покажется подозрительной.  
– Может, тебе еще и тему курсовой? – хмыкнул тот, одергивая рясу.  
– Я сам выберу, спасибо, – Стив отвернулся к стене, показав храмовнику бледную спину с выступающим позвоночником.

Бумага и все остальное появилось как раз во время следующего завтрака (судя по кружке бодрящего отвара, на ужин всегда приносили молоко), совпавшего с визитом кота.

Стив взял перо, покрутил в пальцах и попробовал представить, что общается с приятелем-однокурсником.

 _"Я сижу в карцере за дружбу с храмовником и привычку прогуливаться по подземельям после отбоя. А ты за что? И не боишься ли ты, что кота поймают храмовники, и тебе нагорит за переписку?"_ , – больше никаких мыслей в письменном виде сформулировать не удалось, так что Стив задумчиво сунул кончик пера в рот, ойкнул, представив, как бесподобно он будет смотреться с фиолетовыми губами и чернильно-синим языком, и неловко дописал, – _"Меня, кстати, зовут Стив. Приятно познакомиться"._

Следующего визита кота маг ждал почти как освобождения, с тем только различием, что кот был реальнее. Услышав очередное "Мау", Стив потянулся и снял с шеи почтальона новый свиток. Он был толще прошлого. Наверное, собеседнику было, что сказать.

_"Я четвертый раз подряд сбежал из башни. Недалеко, конечно, но ведь важен сам факт успешного побега, а не его результат. И я уже ничего не боюсь. Сам подумай – что они могут нам сделать? Лишить маны – уже (если твой карцер такой же, как мой, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю). Попытаться лишить чувства собственного достоинства? – вот уж хрен! Они могут сколько угодно насиловать нас, но не смогут пробраться к нам в голову и сломать что-то там. Убить? – а с кем же тогда они будут развлекаться? Друг с другом – не-а, Андрасте не велела. Так что не переживай, все будет хорошо, насколько это возможно в нашем положении. К тому же, Пушистиус – та еще хитрюга. Он не любит храмовников и виртуозно от них прячется. Меня зовут Андерс. Я слышал о тебе. А дружить с храмовниками – это бред, уж прости"._

Стив тоже что-то слышал об Андерсе. То ли он переплыл озеро Каленхад, прыгнув перед этим из окна, то ли смылся, используя считавшийся нерабочим телепорт в подвале, то ли и то, другое, и что-то сверх того... В любом случае: пусть у него и были веские причины ненавидеть храмовников, Баки был другой. Что ж, у Стива было достаточно чернил и все время мира, чтобы попытаться объяснить Андерсу, насколько тот неправ.

Маг фыркнул над финалом письма, пристроил на краю койки свиток подлиннее и принялся строчить, оставляя неаккуратные кляксы и скрежеща пером.  
**  
Так и повелось. Андерс излагал Стиву свои концепции построения идеального общества, в котором магов не притесняли бы уже за сам факт их отличия, Стив отвечал, критиковал и временами, когда слабость от постоянно истощаемого резерва отступала, рисовал все, что в голову взбредало – кота, храмовников, силуэт башни, как она запомнилась ему с детства, Баки, себя, тевинтерскую статую из подвала... Стив рассказал Андерсу о Пегги – единственной девушке, которая охотно общалась с ним и, кажется, даже что-то в его адрес испытывала, а Андерс ему – о Карле и систематическом нарушении ими дисциплины (перечитывая эти письма, Стив покрывался нездоровыми алыми пятнами: Андерс, похоже, вообще не умел смущаться, а потому описывал свои встречи с Карлом натуралистично донельзя).

 _"Мы выберемся отсюда – веришь? Мы обязательно выберемся", – все чаще писал Андерс, и Стив кивал в своей маленькой комнатке без окон, улыбаясь в пространство._  
**  
Постоянный холод и нехватка маны погрузили мага в какое-то странное состояние, где не было ничего, кроме его собственного дыхания. Завтраки, ужины, визиты храмовников – все скользило мимо сознания, кроме одного.

Стив измерял время в котах.


End file.
